Indecisión
by Edith Fiction
Summary: Estaba casada con el epítome del hombre perfecto: guapo, joven, pasional, exitoso... Pero de un momento a otro muchas cosas tuvieron que cambiar. El ayer y el hoy la dejaban demasiado confundida. ¿Era mejor la ilusión del pasado o acaso algo más reciente se podía rescatar?
1. la noche había sido perfecta

Si, había sido una gran noche.

Su mejor amiga le había regalado una blusa solamente por querer agradarla.

Había ido cada pareja en su propio auto a ver una nueva película. Habían cenado en un buen restaurant. La platica había sido muy amena. Qué estaba mal en ello? Nada... Nada podía estar mal. Entonces, por qué de repente sintió que se había perdido de algo?

Terry tenía la vista en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia la casa, la noche era preciosa.

Ella sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse ante el agotamiento.. Era eso quizá lo único que notaba mucho más raro, estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar pero desde hacía unas tres semanas que ya se sentía incapaz de ello, caía rendida en la cama o se quedaba dormida mientras él manejaba el precioso auto color plomo, al igual que en ese momento.

Y esa noche, habían cenado con su mejor amiga y con el esposo de ella; era una especie de ritual cada quince días, pero aunque lo habían pasado bien (igual que de costumbre), ella no se sentía cómoda.

Ronroneó en el auto, con ganas de dormir, mientras él le acariciaba con provocación un muslo. "Detente" rogaba ella en silencio..

Él sonreía mientras de reojo la miraba de vez en cuando, y pasaba su mano más arriba produciendo en ella un brinco.

\- Terrence!

Ya sabía q a él le fascinaba provocarla de ese modo..La sabía suya de los pies a la cabeza, indefensa ante la más leve de sus caricias. Ni siquiera le hacía falta decirle que esperaba una magistral entrega apenas pusieran ambos pies dentro de la casa, y si es que llegaban dentro de ella..

Seis años así de maravillosos después de haberse prometido ante un altar amor y fidelidad toda la vida, pero siete años ya los que habían cumplido donde ella había aprendido la locura que era conocerlo en la intimidad... Y ocho años los que realmente se habían confesado enamorados uno del otro. Seguimos más?

Se habían conocido cuando ella tenía quince años, pero ni uno ni el otro estaban conscientes que algo iba a pasar, aunque él si se sintió bastante interesado.

Conocerlo a los quince. Ponerse de novia a los dieciocho. Haberse entregado a él a los diecinueve y casado a poco menos de cumplir los veintiún años.

Ahora, ella tenía veintisiete y él estaba casi por llegar a los veintinueve... pero seguía sintiéndose débil ante sus caricias y al modo apasionado de hacerle el amor. Seguía temblando de pies a cabeza cuando comenzaba a besarle con sensualidad su oreja..

Era una tortura sentir que faltaban 15 minutos para llegar todavía a la casa.. casi tanto como era una locura desear que aparcara en un lugar poco transitado y comenzar lo que él le prometía con la mirada.

Estaba locamente enamorada de él y pese a su temor por infringir las reglas, estaba sintiendo mayor necesidad de él... Abrumadora necesidad.

Lentamente elevó sus caderas para quitarse sin pudor las bragas y él sonrió.

Si fuese posible seguir manejando seguro que lo habría hecho, pero se sentía ya menos confiado de tener el control del vehículo, así que aparcó en el primer lugar que pudo encontrar desocupado, en medio de la oscuridad de unos faroles descompuestos, hizo el asiento hacia atrás y se liberó del cinturón de seguridad..

No bastaba decir que ese tipo de situaciones les estaban pasando más de seguido, desde el día que a punto de salir hacia una fiesta le pidió que no llevase ninguna prenda debajo de la ropa. Estuvo temblando toda la noche de la expectación y desde luego que culminó en uno de los momentos más eróticos de toda su existencia.

Se ruborizaba de saber que él encontraba formas para hacerla perder el control, pero ésta vez había sido ella la que tomara la delantera.

Se colocó a horcadas sobre de él, apoyando las rodillas en el asiento que había hecho casi totalmente hacia atrás, después de haber desabrochado el pantalón y haber hallado el motivo de sus ansias, adentrándolo en ella lentamente.

La tensión de ser descubiertos aceleró y maximizó la fuerza de todas sus sensaciones y en menos tiempo del que pensó llegó el orgasmo, aunque no igual de rápido para él.. Pero siempre era así, siempre buscaba que ella se sintiera satisfecha primero.. Después sería su turno.

Y sentirse tan satisfecha, hizo que se corriera hacia su lado en lo que él recuperaba el aliento.

Le pareció que volvía a acomodar el asiento, que encendía de nuevo el motor, pero en ningún momento supo cuando fue que llegó a la casa y menos que él la había llevado en brazos dentro de la recámara, lo que sí percibió fue sentir la suavidad de su almohada y se durmió.

Ese fue el último recuerdo que tenía de ese día, un día que sonaba tan perfecto...

Fue al día siguiente que después de levantarse se dio cuenta de que él ya se había ido a trabajar. Tenía un asunto referente a algo de su padre que arreglar, o algo así le había dicho.

Ese día fue cuando comenzaron sus malestares. Despertó vomitando los ácidos del estómago.. sintiendo aborrecer el aroma a suavizante de la ropa. Temblaba de debilidad y se sentía incapaz de hacer una llamada.

El malestar le continuó hasta poco después de dar las 10 de la mañana, cuando por arte de magia se sintió por completo mejor. Se dio un baño, se puso la ropa con la que iba al gimnasio sintiéndose con fuerzas, aunque para ir allá ya era muy tarde.

Entrando miró a Susana, que ya había terminado su rutina y la esperaba con cara de burla.

\- Tercera vez en la semana! Ya es un record.

\- No fastidies.

\- Estuve como ostra haciendo ejercicio con ganas de comerme un panecillo porque no tenía con quien hablar.

\- Dile a tu entrenador... Parece que sigue sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Lo que diría tu marido!

\- César no dice nada! Se la pasa metido en sus estúpidos videojuegos cuando está por la casa -puntualizó-y eso, si no se duerme!

\- No imagino como era cuando era tu novio.

\- Se la pasaba tocando los botones (y se señaló a si misma en evidentes lugares)... Yo era su juguete favorito.

\- Solo tienen 4 años de casados, por Dios!

\- Y ustedes, ya van por su séptimo año?

\- En junio.

\- Los odio.. -y se carcajeó- maldito Terrence que te tiene tan satisfecha que me hace ver mi suerte con el costal de papas que tengo por marido...

\- Si no te pasaras diciendo que no sientes nada, quizá él se sentiría más motivado..

\- Necesito tener tatuado los botones del play station para que yo le diera ganas... -y suspiró con evidente desagrado-, quizá es que hace mucho que me dijo que era frígida y yo me lo creí. Ahora no se me quita de la cabeza que estoy rota o algo así. Necesito la ayuda de un sexo-terapeuta...

\- Susana...-advirtió, a lo que su amiga suspiró, cambiando el tema.

\- Y bien, ya te llegó el ciclo o todavía no?

\- Ya se ha cumplido el mes con el retraso de su llegada...

\- Hará falta que te hagas una prueba otra vez. Vamos, que tengo que ir a con el dentista antes del mediodía.

Y fueron por enésima vez a la farmacia. Ya la dependienta le sabía la marca y todo.. Le pagó la prueba y antes de salir dudó si comprar una segunda. Quizá en una semana se la hiciera nuevamente.

\- Vamos... Tengo prisa.

\- Pensaba hacérmela en mi casa.

\- Tú crees que voy a estar 25 minutos en el trafical para que después te tardes 10 minutos más diciendo que todavía no tienes ganas? Al baño del gimnasio! -ordenó. Y fueron para allá.

Efectivamente su vejiga no cooperaba mucho, así que apenas fueron unas gotas. Esperaron los minutos que decía en el instructivo y al verlo se quedaron más heladas que un salmón.

\- Rosa..? Decía que tenía que ser rosa? Tiene dos rayas rosas, carajo! -casi gritaba emocionada ante la mirada de su amiga que estaba estupefacta.

\- Ya decía yo que esa turgencia de tus senos no podía ser algo muy normal... -decía con incredulidad.

\- Abrázame, felicítame o algo, no te quedes como idiota!

Y Susana abrazó a Candy.

Por fin, después de 5 años de intentarlo, su mejor amiga podía decir que estaba embarazada! Un hijo de Candy y de Terry... Un hijo...

\- Vamos, de aquí no vas a irte a otro lado que a hacerte unos análisis de sangre.-le dijo con determinación.

\- No tengo orden para laboratorio.

\- Allá la pedimos a algún médico de guardia...

\- Estás dudando o qué?

\- Papelito habla, niña. O qué, le vas a dar el palito con orina a tu marido?

\- No traigo la tarjeta del banco.

\- Dime idiota, yo lo pago.

Después.. al parecer las cosas no fueron como pensaba que serían.

Llegó a la oficina de Terry, le dio los resultados y esperó. No hubo ninguna muestra de felicidad... No hubo un abrazo.. No hubo un beso... Vaya, no hubo ni siquiera un cambio de expresión y eso le quitó los buenos ánimos. Le preguntó que si no estaba feliz con la noticia y él dijo algo para salir del tema, así que fue ese el inicio de una serie de sucesos que jamás se imaginó vivir.

&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%

Ciudad de Chicago, Febrero de 1992

\- Te digo que no sé si vaya mamá... No tengo ropa.

\- Dile a tu hermana Paty que te preste uno de sus vestidos, de algo sirve que sean de la misma talla.

\- Voy a parecer una doña..!

\- Niña, si apenas tienes 15 años.

\- Pero ella usa ropa de señora.

\- Dile que te preste algún Palaso.. Ese tipo de ropa la usan las muchachas de tu edad.

\- Ropa de doña...

\- No te puedo ir a comprar un vestido ahora... O usas un vestido de tu hermana o un palaso o si no te gusta nada, vas a tener que ponerte tus vestidos del domingo!

\- Mamá!

\- Te quejas de tu ropa porque ya te sientes grande, te quejas de la de tu hermana porque se ve de muchacha mayor... No me importa cual te lleves, pero de que vas a ir al evento del club, tú vas a ir. Ya te compré el boleto y convencí a tu padre... y no me pasé dos horas discutiendo con él por "nada".

\- Mamá! -protestó- Es que me ha pedido Annie que vaya a su casa!

\- Para qué? A tu prima la puedes ver cualquier otro fin de semana.

\- Déjame que me quede solo viernes y sábado. El domingo ya me regreso para ir a la fiesta del club.

\- Tú nunca te quedas un par de noches...

\- Por favor, mamá. Va a rentar una película.. Tengo semanas queriéndola ver! Anda, mamá... Por favor, por favor, por favor!

\- Si tu tía Elroy te trae el domingo en la mañana... -se rindió- Pero que me llame para invitarte.

Así, pensar en la fiesta del club fue más fácil. Aceptó el palaso de su hermana. Arregló su mochila, metió su cuadernillo repleto de pensamientos y reflexiones, tomó unas ligas para agarrarse el pelo y esperó. A menos de tres horas ya estaba en casa de tía Elroy...

Reía de las ocurrencias de Annie cuando regresaban de comprar algo en la tienda de la esquina. Le fascinaba estar ahí. Ahí ella era la grande, la mayor. Ahí era escuchada y valorada. Allí lo encontró.

Estaba apenas entrando al jardín cuando su abuela iba saliendo. Oyó una voz que la llamaba..

\- Sra. White

Candy volteó. Su abuela se dirigía al camino de entrada, un muchacho estaba llamando a su abuela. Le daba una correspondencia... Ella le sonreía y se ponían a platicar un rato. Era mayor. Tenía el cabello rubio, lo usaba largo, era él delgado de muy buena estatura. Le sonreía a su abuela y después fijó sus ojos en Candy, con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

Ese momento quedó como en cámara lenta en la memoria de Candy. Un muchacho guapo, muy guapo. Ella lo vio despedirse de su abuela y caminar hacia la casa ubicada enfrente... Lo vio perderse en la puerta de entrada.. Solo así salió de su ensoñación.

Su abuela le decía que ya varias veces el cartero había confundido la correspondencia dejándola en casa del vecino.

\- Annie... Quien es él?

\- Mi vecino? Se llama Albert.

\- Hace mucho que vive ahí?

\- Creo que desde que mis papás compraron la casa... Yo estaba chica..

\- Y sabes que edad tiene?

\- Ni idea.. Te gusta o qué?

\- No está nada feo...

\- Se lleva muy bien con mi abuela.. Con mi mamá también. Creo que ya va a la universidad...

\- A la universidad?

\- Lo he visto con una chamarra de una fraternidad.

\- Que pena.. Está muy guapo.

\- Lo mismo dice mamá...

Candy cambió su cara de interés para modificarla por una de aversión. Annie se rió. No. De hecho se carcajeó.

\- Estoy jugando Candy... Se lleva bien con mi mamá porque siempre lo encuentra en la parada de autobús antes de irse al trabajo!

\- Y estás segura de que no es del tipo que se enamora de una mujer mayor?

\- Has visto a mi madre? -preguntó con una mueca.

\- Qué te digo? Quizá a algunos les parezca sexy las mujeres de extenso panorama. Y mi tía es una belleza! si no fuese por los kilos que tiene de más...

\- Te voy a romper la nariz! -bromeó fingiendo enojo.

&amp;%&amp;%

Hasta aquí. Como ven, una historia más actual. Espero sus reviews. =D

**AnaEdith**


	2. Se llama Albert

Llegó a casa sin saber si quería soltarse a llorar o darle de patadas a la fina colección de autos miniatura que era el gran tesoro de Terry. Cinco años esperando por ese momento y justo cuando le daba la noticia, él le decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, que si acaso tenía otra cosa más que decirle. Lo miró incrédula. Acaso estaba bromeando? Tomó el papel que él sostenía con dos dedos de la mano derecha frente a sus ojos y le lanzó la mirada más llena de decepción que nadie hubiese hecho jamás.

Se dio la media vuelta, salió de la oficina y literalmente huyó sin detenerse a saludar a los conocidos que se topó en el camino.

\- Qué demonios te sucede? No estábamos esperando que te diera esta noticia? Maldita sea, Terry, espero que me des una explicación muy convincente.

Se vio en medio de su habitación todavía incrédula. Tal vez quería darle una sorpresa, quizá estaba muy presionado por algo de trabajo. Necesitaba que le dijera algo. No iba a quedarse con la duda un momento más.

Le marcó a su móvil. De inmediato la mandó a buzón. Ahora que? Hablarle a Susana para pedirle que la oyera porque necesitaba claridad y que ella la aconsejara. Le marcó a ella y también le mandó al buzón.

Tres minutos después insistió con Terry. Ocupado. Ocupado. Ocupado. Le marcó a Susana y la historia fue la misma.

No bastaba decir que sus móviles ocupados le pareció algo muy extraño. Terry lo usaba solo para cosas importantes, y Susana casi no lo usaba. Ninguno de los dos eran apasionados de durar mucho tiempo hablando.

Treinta minutos.. Ya les había marcado uno seguido del otro durante 30 minutos... Seguían igual. Qué? Se había venido abajo el sistema de la compañía móvil?

Y lo intentó una vez más. Por fin sonó.. pero desviaron la llamada a buzón. Le marcó a ella y por fin la llamada pudo entrar.

Cuando eso pasó, sintió un hilo helado recorrerle la espalda sin tener idea de por qué había sido. Le contestó enseguida, como si trajera el teléfono en las manos..

\- Querido, ya te dije que no puedo seguir hablando..-su voz sonaba muy melosa y divertida-, nos vemos en el departamento en una hora como quedamos... También estoy ansiosa...

Era la voz de ella.. Estaba coqueteando con alguien?

\- Solo dame tiempo de arreglarme y ver que pretexto le pongo a mi marido... El muy imbécil va a creer todo lo que yo le diga.. Está bien?

Candy se quedó en silencio. No podía creer que estuviera oyendo eso. Qué tipo de amiga tenía?

\- Terry..?

Oír el nombre de él en la voz de ella fue insólito. Soltó el teléfono como si fuese un metal ardiendo. Al caer se safó la tapa de la batería y la misma salió volando.

Ella dijo Terry?

Dijo Terry?

Se vio horrorizada por semejante revelación. Apenas tres horas antes la había despedido, le había dado un beso en la mejilla después de mucho rato de verla pensativa.. El tiempo de sacarse sangre y obtener los resultados había parecido eterno. Ella le dijo que había perdido la cita con el dentista, que seguro iba a tener complicaciones para sacar una nueva, que eso era todo.

\- Cuando le vas a decir?

\- Creo que lo haré en la cena.

\- Velas, flores y cena romántica?

\- Quizá -le dijo radiante.

\- Te envidio... La vida se te ha dado con todo lo mejor.

\- He sido afortunada. Nunca creí enamorarme de él y menos que nos fuésemos a casar. Pienso a veces que estoy en un sueño o en un cuento..

\- Cuando me llegará a mí mi cuento de hadas...? -casi la oyó decirse para si.- Te dejo.. Ya con la prueba le das la sorpresa ésta noche. Me cuentas mañana que tal les fue.

\- Gracias Susana.. No solo por estar conmigo. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

\- Te quiero.. -había algo de tristeza en su mirada?- cuidate por favor.

Se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos. Candy se marchó a casa para cambiarse de ropa.. Ella había dicho que tendría una tarde bastante ocupada. A causa de que? No estaba segura. Quizá no lo dijo.

En qué jodido momento tener una platica con Terry de esa índole era quererla mucho?

Debía ser una broma.. Tenía que serlo. Seguro ellos estaban planeando otra cosa y cuando le habló, Susana quiso gastarle una broma. Acaso no la molestaba mucho con decirle que ella era afortunada por tener un marido como él? Siempre lo iba a comparar con César, que era un pelmazo, e iba a decir que debió poner sus ojos primero en el intendente de la universidad que en él...

De repente le comenzó a faltar el aire. Sintió que le comenzaba un ataque de ansiedad. Pulso acelerado, rodillas temblorosas. Visión vidriada en un inicio, después todo parecía que resaltaba ante sus ojos. Volteaba a todos lados sin saber a ciencia cierta que debía hacer. Quizá debía sentarse, necesitaba una almohada.. Tenía la boca seca y comenzaba a sudar.

\- Maldita sea, Susana, tiene que ser una broma! -gritó con voz ahogada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo más hablar.

Estaba en una pesadilla. Debía ser solo una pesadilla, pero de sobra sabía que eso era real.

Escuchó que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. 10 timbrazos y se detuvo. Medio minuto después sonó de nuevo. Otros 10 timbrazos.  
Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces ese ciclo se repitió. Tampoco supo el tiempo que tardó en recuperar el aliento.

Estaba sentada, con la cara en medio de las rodillas, se sentía débil y por momentos pensó que el corazón le iba a estallar, pero ya la sensación iba pasando. Escuchó los toquidos insistentes de la puerta, pero tampoco se sintió con fuerza para levantarse e ir a abrir. Y escuchó su voz. Le gritaba desde afuera.

El coche lo había dejado parqueado fuera, era obvio que estaba en casa, así que ella no dejaba de tocar. Lo hacía con fuerza, parecía desesperada.

\- Candy! -le gritó- por favor abreme!

Silencio.

\- Necesito decirte..! Tengo que explicarte!

Silencio una vez más.

De verdad quería darle una explicación? Algo que tuviera algún sentido y la sacara de ese estado tan doloroso? Seguro iba a decirle que era solo una broma, una estúpida broma, así que se puso de pie casi enseguida para abrirle. La imagen ante sí la sorprendió.

Estaba con el cabello mojado y muy alborotado. Los ojos se salían casi de sus órbitas. Su ropa se veía desaliñada, como si la hubiese tomado de prisa de algún cajón. Tenía visibles huellas de haber llorado. Su expresión cambió a una muy dolida, como si quisiera llorar.

\- Qué me quieres explicar? -preguntó al fin. La voz le salió a todas luces sombría. Eso la sorprendió. Susana a su vez pareció titubear, no sabía que decirle- Qué carajo me vas a explicar?! Habla de una vez que si no, te voy a sacar a patadas de aquí!

\- No ha pasado nada! -casi gritó, desesperada- No hemos hecho nada!

\- Nada de qué?!

\- No me he acostado con él!

Le dieron ganas de darle una cachetada, pero en cambio la agarró de la blusa con ambas manos y la tiró con una fuerza que desconoció hacia el suelo, por un lado de la entrada.

\- No te has acostado con él pero eso iba a cambiar hoy, no es cierto?!

El silencio y ataque de llanto de Susana le dio la respuesta. Se iban a ver.. Después de haber sabido ambos que ella estaba embarazada, estaban planeando tener un affair!

La certeza de que así había sido le llegó con fuerza. Comenzó a sentirse asqueada. Con incontrolable deseo de vomitar, la dejó tirada y corrió hacia el baño.

Si esa mañana había vomitado de un modo abundante y doloroso, ahora no solo se trataba de algo físico, se le estaba partiendo en pedazos el corazón. Vomitó de modo incontrolable apenas si acercó la cara al lavabo, lo hizo por más de cuatro veces. La sensación quemante le laceraba la garganta y en su camino hacia afuera. Se quedó recargada sin fuerzas hasta que las piernas se negaron a sostenerla. Fue cuando comenzó a temblar...

\- Perdoname...-escuchó decir.- había sido solo una broma que de un día a otro se salió de control...

Entonces volteó a verla, no podía creerlo aunque ella estaba con la cara desencajada.

\- De verdad te quiero...

\- No me digas que me quieres! -gritó con desprecio- No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres! Esperaste a que te dijera que estaba embarazada para meterte con él. Desde cuando lo planeabas? Dime!

Ella se dejó caer al suelo con lentitud, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

\- Yo sé que Terry no te va a dejar... No lo hará si esperas un hijo de él. Él te quiere.

\- Si me quiere como tú entonces sí que estoy jodida.

\- No me entiendes, pero es verdad.  
Se hizo un silencio. Un largo silencio. Susana no encontraba con qué palabras comenzar.

\- Hace cuanto que se hablan, si es que "solamente hablan"?

\- Desde hace tres meses... -admitió cabizbaja, pero luego buscó su mirada- Te llamé a casa una tarde y en cuanto levantó la bocina pensé que eras tú... Ya sabes que no suelo hablar por teléfono a menos que sea urgente, pero tenía que decirte que César me había rechazado una vez más porque me dijo que yo no le excitaba... Me había dicho que mi frigidez me hacía indeseable.

Hizo una pausa.

\- Él me escuchó y no me dejó seguir hablando. Me dijo que estabas fuera de casa, que podía llamar en un par de horas.. Yo le di las gracias y colgué... Me dio tanta vergüenza, me sentí tan expuesta. Recordé que ellos eran lo suficientemente amigos como para charlar de lo que había escuchado y marqué otra vez. Le tenía que pedir que no le dijese nada. No necesitaba una discusión con César por causa de ello.

\- Y qué? Te dijo que cuando quisieras podía ayudarte con alguna terapia sexual? -le preguntó con evidente desprecio. La alusión al sexo-terapeuta le llegó como una revelación.

\- Me trató de calmar diciendo que a veces esas cosas pasan cuando el hombre no se siente hábil. Que no me preocupara, que él no iba a hablar.

La mirada de Susana pareció perderse tratando de recordar.

\- Nadie me había hablado de esa forma. Era la primera persona que me decía que podía ser que yo no fuera la del problema... Entenderás que entonces me surgieron mil preguntas y yo... Me resistí a hablarle de nuevo, pero un día no pude más y le llamé. Al inicio él se mostró algo incómodo, pero después... Después la platica fue fluyendo sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Duramos más de una hora hablando.

La mirada se Susana se enfocó en Candy. Se notaba arrepentida.

\- Nunca pretendí que pasara esto. La siguiente vez que nos vimos yo no supe como comportarme así que fingí que nada había pasado e igual lo hizo él. Después fue él quien llamó para preguntarme si ya se estaban solucionando mis problemas maritales y le dije que no.

No te puedo decir que a partir de entonces las llamadas fueron de parte de él. Le llamaba yo. Me daba cuenta que después de oírlo hablar mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la sola imaginación de los consejos que me daba. Era como volver a tener 19 años, cuando conocí a César y empezamos nuestro noviazgo. Él parecía que iba a ser muy apasionado aunque siempre se contuvo hasta el día que nos casamos... Y fueron 4 años de novios!

Entonces comencé a imaginarlo a él.. -y agachó la cara, avergonzada, poniéndose roja de inmediato- sé que estuvo mal, así que le llamé para decirle que le agradecía su ayuda pero que ya no lo iba a molestar con ese tema. Él preguntó si todo marchaba bien, si era por eso.. y.. y yo le dije la verdad.

Candy la miraba estupefacta.

\- Cuando fue eso?

\- Hace ocho semanas...

A Candy se le fue el color. Ocho semanas... Ocho semanas... La fiesta de Paty había sido hacía ocho semanas! La fiesta donde Terry le pidió que no llevase nada debajo de la ropa.

\- Qué día?

\- No lo recuerdo! -y cerrando los ojos se llevó la mano a la frente como si le estuviera doliendo la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, algo recordó- El día que me pediste mi vestido rojo... Tenías una fiesta, no estoy segura.

Candy se puso de pie como un resorte. Siempre le había gustado ese vestido y Susana lo había usado solo una vez. Cuando se vieron en el gimnasio le dijo que tenía que comprarse un vestido nuevo para el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero que estaba sintiendose culpable por haber gastado demasiado en el regalo de Paty, así que estaba dudando si ponerse alguno que ya hubiese usado. Ahí salió Susana a su rescate. Le recordó su vestido rojo, que había usado solamente una vez. Nadie se daría cuenta, pero a Candy se le ocurrió decirle a Terry que Susana se lo había prestado, que ella se lo había pedido.

Craso error.

Comenzó a urgar en todos sus cajones, echando sobre la cama cosas seleccionadas.. De ahí al librero, las fotos donde salían las dos parejas o donde salía ella junto a Susana. Lentes, una taza, dos o tres juegos de pulseras.. Entonces, de eso se trataba...! Se fue corriendo a tomar el ultimo regalo que había recibido: la blusa que apenas la noche anterior le había dado. Le daba cosas que a él le recordaran a Susana. La maldijo internamente y echó todo en una bolsa ante la figura tremula de ella en el marco de la puerta.

\- Qué haces?

\- Te elimino de mi vida! -le contestó con furia.- Elimino todo lo que me haga recordarte! Todo lo que haga que él te recuerde!

\- Yo no voy a verlo, Candy. Me di cuenta que no puedo hacerte esto.

\- Te tardaste. - le contestó con una mirada de desprecio y le golpeó el pecho con la bolsa llena de cosas para que ella la agarrara- Largate!

* * *

**Regreso a Febrero de 1992**

Toda la tarde se quedó pensando en él. Tenía ojos azules? Era un sueño de muchacho. Necesitaba verlo aunque solo fuese para deleitarse la pupila. Nunca había visto un muchacho así de guapo.

De hecho, nunca algún muchacho la había impresionado. De manera intencional le dijo a Annie que quería jugar un rato a la pelota en la cochera, pero Annie descartó el acompañarla, así que estuvo media hora encestando sola. Se veía patética y así se sintió. Casi a punto de tomar la pelota para entrar de nuevo a la casa una voz le sorprendió.

\- Es aburrido jugar solo..

Se dio la vuelta, la pelota se estaba yendo hacia la calle, pero era lo menos que ella advirtió. Era el muchacho guapo!

Estaba vestido con unos jeans azul claro y una camisa de botones que no estaba cerrada por completo. Estaba en mangas de camisa y la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Él detuvo la pelota y la hizo rebotar de una mano a otra.

\- Puedo jugar también?

\- No soy muy buena...

\- Te vi encestar... Varias veces...

\- Es lo único que sé hacer. Digamos que el cesto de papeles de mi cuarto está a cuatro metros de la cama.

\- Y qué deportes juegas?

\- Voleibol... Un poco de esgrima.. He estado aprendiendo a jugar al tenis.

\- Y un juego de baloncesto te parece complicado?

\- No sé birlar.

\- No es tan difícil. Puedo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Él avanzó.

Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar contener la respiración. Cuanto medía? 1.90?

Con sus 1.75 de estatura se sentía una enana al lado suyo, pero eso no era lo que la dejaba tan descontrolada. El muchacho se veía seguro de si mismo, de hecho exudaba seguridad por todos sus poros. Olía loción de afeitar y ésta se combinaba con un olor amaderado muy sutil.

Trataba de explicarle pero ella tontamente no le estaba entendiendo nada. Estaba chocando con él a cada rato hasta que se dio por vencida sabiendo que estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas. Ella era un fraude en el baloncesto porque no podía superar la cercanía de ese muchacho.

Él la miró. Era evidente que ella no pensaba recibir otra lección, así que sonrió.

\- Te vas a dar por vencida? Si juegas voleibol, ésto no te puede parecer tan difícil.

\- El único contacto cuerpo a cuerpo es para despejar una bola, es hacia arriba y adelante. No tengo que estar mirando los pies.

\- Y el esgrima? Ahí tienes que estar al pendiente de pies y de manos..

\- Lo se.. Sueno tonta, verdad?

\- No digo eso. Practicarlo en un arte. No sabía que hubiese un curso de ellos en la escuela. Desde cuando lo practicas?

\- Desde que mi madre se aferró a inscribirnos a un club. En mi escuela se practica el atletismo, las luchas, el béisbol, también el voleibol y creo que también hay un equipo de futbol. Lo que no sé es si hay de soccer.

\- Muchos deportes..

\- Mucho presupuesto..

\- Imagino que si. Vas al liceo?

\- Estudio en el noveno grado.. -admitió molesta.

\- 14?

\- Casi 16 -rectificó con algo de molestia. Por qué todos pensaban que era más chica? Aunque la verdad es que acababa de cumplir 15 años.

\- Tendrás tiempo para aprender... No te molestes. No quieres seguir?

\- Hasta que te carcajees de mis torpezas?

\- No podría reírme de ti. -respondió amable- Y, si solo nos dedicamos a encestar? Vi que eres buena en ello. Nadie de la calle lo hace igual.

\- En eso si puedo ganarte.

\- Cómo lo sabes? No me has visto jugar.

\- Digamos que conozco cuales son mis fortalezas..-contestó altaneramente. Él se carcajeó.

Otra vez. Lo estaba viendo en cámara lenta. Su risa era maravillosa, sus labios curveados, los dientes alineados y blancos, las pequeñas hendiduras de sus mejillas, inclusive la forma que entrecerraba sus ojos... Wow... Ese muchacho era perfecto!

Seguro se quedó mirándolo como idiota, no supo como reponerse a tiempo. Sintió que los colores se le fueron a la cara y como él ya estaba viéndola otra vez, fingió molestia.

\- Te ganaré, Albert...

Él se quedó quieto, solamente sonrió. No le había dicho su nombre todavía y ella no lo se dio cuenta de ello.

Comenzaron a encestar uno detrás del otro mientras se quedaba mirándola bastante intrigado. Ella tenía un modo particular de prepararse antes de cada tiro.

Movía el cuello con la pelota muy cerca de su pecho, como queriendo quitarse el estrés, bajaba levemente el mentón mientras con la vista iba midiendo la distancia. Flexionaba levemente las rodillas y si no se sentía segura movía la nariz. Entonces al momento de aventar la pelota estiraba sus piernas y levantaba los talones. Tenía unas piernas bastante largas, debía admitir.

La mirada de triunfo después de cada buen tiro fue cambiando. Primero fueron sonrisas maliciosas, después leves carcajadas, hasta el punto de sacar la lengua arrugando la nariz. Se sentía triunfante.

Infantil, pero definitivamente encantadora. Casi 16 había dicho? Que lástima que él tuviese 22. Era muchos años mayor que ella o eso sintió.

El marcador final fue 28-26. La verdad que ella era muy buena. De 30 tiros cada uno ella había fallado dos y él cuatro.

\- Si aprendieras a birlar serías una amenaza en el terreno de juego. Intentalo.

\- Quizá...

Entonces él tomo la pelota entre sus manos y con renuencia se la entregó a ella. Al parecer tenía que irse.

\- Estarás aquí por varios días?

\- El domingo por la mañana me tengo que ir.

\- Entonces, intentamos enseñarte mañana?

La pregunta la desconcertó. La expresión de él era de profunda inocencia.

\- Está bien, pero no prometo jugar mejor que hoy.. Digo, Birlar.

\- Quizá te venga bien ver algunos juegos en la Tv... Nunca se sabe.

\- Veremos si me deja mi tía verlos... Íbamos a ver una película mas al rato.

\- Buenas noches, entonces.

\- Buenas noches...

* * *

**Este es el segundo capítulo. Desde luego no podía cambiar la verdadera personalidad de Susana.. y falta mucho más. **

**Espero con muchos deseos recibir sus reviews, son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Recibo de todo, desde comentarios, aportes y criticas.**

**Feliz fin y bendiciones!**

_**AnaEdith**_


	3. Algo inesperado

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda! -Casi gritó Susana cuando arrancó el coche para salir del exclusivo sector de la ciudad donde Candy vivía.

Todavía tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y otras tantas estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Se sentía estúpida y miserable.

\- No debí haber empezado esto... No debí...

"Pero a pesar de saber que era impropio, lo hice! Debí alejarme de él cuando supe que lo admiraba más que como lo haría con un amigo... Debí hacerme a un lado..."

No había disculpa. Fue amiga de Candy desde los 13 años, aunque por cuestiones familiares tuvo que irse a vivir a Denver con sus padres cuando apenas cumplió 15.. Su amistad continuó al modo antiguo: por carta, por teléfono, una vez la invitó a pasar unas vacaciones con ella y fueron las mejores de su vida.

Supo de Terry dentro del plano romántico de su amiga cuando iba a cumplir 18, cuando ella la sorprendió diciendo que estaba por casarse... ¿Dónde había quedado el tal Albert? ¿Acaso no estuvo parloteando sobre él dos años? Si, saber de Terry fue una sorpresa para ella, y pese a que quiso hacerlo, ni siquiera pudo estar con ella el día de su boda.

Tal vez nunca debió volver, pero ya se había casado un año antes y César tenía una oferta de trabajo que no pudo o no quiso rechazar. Dejó el postgrado en la universidad, se dedicó a ser la esposa mas perfecta que la gente pudiera imaginar, pero en lo profundo, sabía que nunca podía sentirse así.

Estaba enamorada de César o eso creía entonces... Y se encontró con una Candy rebosante de dicha, felizmente casada, su esposo era el hombre más atractivo que jamás hubiera conocido... Su sonrisa, su porte, la delicadeza con la que la trataba y peor cuando la veía sonrojarse por causa de caricias que creyó que ella no advertía... Ella era verdaderamente feliz.

No supo en que momento se sintió celosa, pero se recriminaba cada que era posible.. y un día se le salió un comentario mordaz que Candy no advirtió como tal, pensó que bromeaba.. Así comenzó a descargar sus oscuros sentimientos. Debió divorciarse de César en cuanto supo que tampoco le interesaba intentar atraerlo en la intimidad. Debió irse a algún lugar cálido y buscarse un amante latino para descargar todas sus frustraciones, pero seguro daría igual.. acaso no era frígida? Acaso César no se lo decía con sus gestos, con su inapetencia y sus rechazos?

Cuando Candy dijo que se iban a Nueva York sintió la tierra abrirse a sus pies, pero por insistencia suya, César se buscó un trabajo allá y en menos de seis meses ya vivía en un suburbio a 20 minutos del sector privado donde vivía ella.

Candy estaba fascinada y su belleza interna y externa tenía prendido a Terry hasta el tuétano. No pasaban desapercibidos para nadie, eclipsaban todo a su paso.

Mientras que ella solo parecía la figura perfecta, una mujer a la altura que César necesitaba.. Una muñeca de aparador, pero era espantosamente infeliz.

Y volviendo a Terry... Se supo enamorada de él mucho después de las primeras llamadas.. él hablaba de Candy todo el tiempo, parecía venerarla, no supo como se atrevió a decir ese comentario estúpido... Había sido solo una broma... Después todo se torció.

No debió hacer muchas cosas, pero quizá una sola noche le abriría los ojos para saber si acaso era una mujer que no estaba rota, una mujer que podía sentir.

Y ahora, Candy se había dado cuenta de todo... No supo si agradecer o maldecir que lo hubiera hecho... ella jamás le llamaba, prefería ir a su casa de sorpresa, quizá llamarle a casa, nunca al móvil. Pero seguramente que le llamara fue mejor. No habría podido con la culpa después..

Llegó a su casa y comenzó a recorrerla pensando en qué otra cosa podía hacer. Quizá Terry le llamara al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a asistir.. Quizá para él también fuera un alivio. Había sido una cosa absurda de parte de los dos... Tomó su móvil y lo apagó, también desconectó el teléfono de casa. Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y miró todo. Quizá era mejor volver a Denver y empezar de nuevo. Comenzó a armar sus maletas con una rapidez muy inusual en ella. Se quitó el anillo de matrimonio y también el precioso anillo de compromiso que ostentaba un solitario de tamaño regular..

Ya no amaba a César, enamorada de Terry y sabiéndolo imposible, habiendo herido de forma irreparable a Candy, no tenía razón para seguir allí.

Tomó una hoja, escribió algo a César, llevó su maleta al carro y se fue directo al aeropuerto. Daba igual a donde fuera. Nueva York ya nunca sería su hogar.

* * *

\- Me quedé con el corazón hecho añicos cuando oí el auto arrancar. No solo era el dolor de pensar que Terry pudiera hacerme algo así... Ella era como mi hermana... -murmuró Candy delante de Stear, su mejor amigo de la infancia, adolescencia, juventud..

Él la miraba con la misma expresión de entendimiento. Habían quedado de verse después de ocho meses de no saber uno del otro. Vaya que hacer un viaje de sanidad espiritual de cuatro meses lo tenía desconectado de todo y más si antes de eso había aceptado un contrato de trabajo en Irlanda que lo tuvo esclavizado y al borde de un colapso de nervios y estrés. En cuanto llegó a casa y conectó el ordenador, pudo ver los mil mensajes que tenía en su bandeja de entrada en su correo de _latinmail_. El 60% eran de ella.

\- Qué dijo Terry? -le preguntó al fin. En su interior no cabía del asombro, pensaba que el tipo era excelente, de esos por los que se mete las manos al fuego por él. Atractivo, si, pero nunca de esos que se la creen irresistibles y andan engatusando a cualquier chica. ¿Acaso no se tardó dos años en decirle que le gustaba de un modo directo? Se había visto super lento.

Candy lo miró. No se veía más que pesar en sus ojos.

\- No dijo nada. Llegó a la casa después de las 2 de la mañana. Yo estaba en una crisis y lo único que quería era que me dijera que era un ardid de ella.. Que me dijera que Susana lo había planeado porque no quería verme feliz y menos ya que supo que yo esperaba un hijo. Todas las cosas que ella quería y no tenía.

\- ¿Pero eso nada mas? ¿Llegó como si nada? ¿Te vio llorando y no te calmó? -la expresión de Stear parecía la misma, pero no la intensidad de su mirada. Se estaba enfadando en serio.

\- Hizo algo peor. Cogió una maleta y comenzó a agarrar ropa sin verla realmente. Cuando le pregunté que si qué estaba haciendo, me dijo que se iba de viaje.

\- ¡Imbécil! -espetó con violencia, tal así que Candy se sobresaltó un poco, entonces él trató de serenarse. Fue notorio para Candy que le estaba costando demasiado.

\- Pero no se fue con ella... Por lo menos eso supe.

\- Eso da igual, te dejó sola, sin una explicación...! -le dieron ganas de ponerse de pie e ir a agarrar a alguien a patadas. Stear lo hubiera hecho solamente por ella, que siempre la vio como la chica tierna con la que se crió.

\- Pues si -admitió-. su padre me llamó la mañana siguiente para saber que había pasado. Me dijo que había oído un rumor en la oficina y que al encararlo, Terry se había puesto furioso. Le gritó a su padre que no era nadie para meterse en su vida. No se si se refirieron a Susana, pero Richard estaba alterado y nervioso. Me preguntó si yo sabía por qué Terry actuaba así. Le dije que desde el día anterior no quiso cruzar palabras conmigo. Yo.. Me puse a llorar... Estuve llorando sin control por un buen rato.. Se me había caído el teléfono y no me había dado cuenta. Richard llegó a mi casa y casi tumbó la puerta.. Me encontró cerca del baño. Yo traía el teléfono en los pies todavía. No sabes lo cercano que estuvo su abrazo al de un padre. Ni mi papá me ha abrazado así. Estuvo tratando de que yo me calmara y me preguntó si no había nada más que yo le quisiera decir.. Lo que fuera. -tragó saliva y exhaló un suspiro- Le dije que estaba embarazada... Se quedó frío.

Los ojos de Stear se abrieron como si fuese apremiante que siguiera. Ella lo miró, todavía se leía tristeza en su mirada.

\- Richard se quedó callado por lo menos 5 minutos. Se debatía entre decirme algo o quedarse callado. Al final me dijo que Terry se había ido a Escocia. Iba a resolver unos asuntos legales pero ya no dijo más.

Y miró sin apetencia el café que tenía enfrente.

\- De eso ya pasaron ocho meses Stear. No estuvo ni el día que Isabela nació. -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ya no del dolor devastador, solo de profunda tristeza.- Creí que me iba a volver loca. Tuve que arrendar el departamento y la casa que con tanto amor habíamos construido. No podía recurrir a mis padres y no quise ser una carga para Richard. Lo único que tenía a la mano eran esas propiedades... Me fui a vivir con una amiga un tiempo, pero ya que Isabella nació, tuve que pensar en lo que tenía qué hacer.

\- ¿Nunca te llamó?

Candy tragó con dificultad.

\- Cada noche... Hasta que ya no pude soportar sus excusas. Di de baja mi número de móvil cuando me dieron de alta del hospital. De eso hace casi un mes.

\- Y él sabe que arrendaste la casa, supongo.

\- No. Pero seguro que su abogado sabe que los estados de cuenta de la tarjeta que me dio, ya le habrán dado una idea que no he tomado un solo dólar de ahí. Era más fácil que otros ocuparan la casa, porque si no lo hacía, me iba a ir a ese lugar a llorarle todo el tiempo. El departamento era peor... Siempre iba a pensar que lo había usado para tener otras aventuras... Me iba a martirizar tenerlo a disposición...

\- Pero, ¿qué harás si vuelve?

\- Todas las cerraduras están cambiadas. Incluso tuve que modificar algunas cosas de la casa. Y en el edificio del departamento, el portero sabe que se arrendó. Si vuelve no tendrá otro remedio que irse a un hotel.

\- Tú... ¿quieres que vuelva?

Ella suspiró. Su rostro reflejaba bastante amargura.

\- Hace unos meses habría gritado que si.. Pero, ahora... ahora siento tanto enojo.. Estoy tan decepcionada. A veces pienso que me equivoqué tanto en escogerlo. Era el muchacho más guapo del club y se había fijado en mi!

* * *

**Regreso a 1992**

Candy se miraba en el espejo. Ya había sido la décima vez esa tarde. Annie le dijo que el muchacho guapo llegaba después de las 4 a la casa porque ya habían coincidido en otras ocasiones. Se miró la ropa, unos jeans azul marino, una blusa de tirantes amplios que le quedaba ceñida pero se miraba tan casual que no iba a pensar que era para llamar su atención. Lo único que no le gustaba eran sus zapatos. No usaba tenis regularmente, pero los había escogido por comodidad, lo único que eran muy poco femeninos, demasiado toscos, quizá un poco masculinos.. Bendita barata de fin de año!

Trató de fingir tranquilidad y se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. Comenzó a girar su cabeza en círculos y de ahí a un lado y a otro, seguidamente estiró los brazos, sintió el tronar de sus nudillos.

Sabía que era demasiado temprano para jugar, pero quería estar lista. Toda la noche al cerrar los ojos podía ver su sonrisa y la mirada cristalina de sus ojos. Quizá había sido una broma suya el verse al día siguiente, pero en dado caso que no fuera así, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Qué de malo había? El muchacho podía ser, en el peor de los casos, el recuerdo de un adonis de carne y hueso a menos de 2" de ella... Sería un recuerdo para enmarcar. Y si acaso tenía un poco más de suerte podía ser el amigo que invitara a todos los eventos para presumir semejante especimen y hacer que todas las muchachas se llenaran de envidia; pero, si era honesta, lo que más le gustaría sería llamar su atención, el muchacho le había gustado demasiado... La había hecho portarse como tonta, pero definitivamente había trastocado muchas fibras.

Después de años de pensar lo que sería que alguien le gustara realmente y el día menos pensado se le aparece.

y ahora estaba como tonta, esperándolo en la sala, preguntándose si iba a llegar o no.

Sintiendo que no podía quedarse quieta un momento más, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la entrada y abrió de modo violento la puerta que daba a la calle, con sus ojos apenas entreabiertos; al abrirlos su sorpresa fue mayúscula: él estaba ahí, separados apenas por unas pulgadas su nariz y la de él, las cuales casi se tocaban debido a la altura del escalón de entrada. Se le fue el aire y casi estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, trastabillando levemente de la pura impresión. Debía agradecer la altura desproporcionada del escalón en otro momento, pero en ese, lo único que pudo fue sentir en una milésima de segundo que se le iba a ir de espaldas. Hubiese sido cómico ver las caras de ambos, ella con sus ojos como platos y él también sorprendido en extremo. Se dio cuenta de que ella había perdido el equilibrio y la tomó velozmente de la cintura en un movimiento rápido y certero. Oh Dios Santo, quien la hubiera preparado para ese abrazo en ese momento! Se podía ver el reflejo suyo en los ojos de él mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos cambiaban por completo de expresión.

Pues bien, ella casi se cae, él la salva de la caída... correcto.. correcto.. entonces, ¿por qué si ya había evitado tan notoria caída y ella ya estaba bien, no la soltaba?

Candy comenzó a sentir que los colores se le iban a la cara de un modo violento e inevitable. Si su tía no estuviera viendo su programa favorito y Annie no estuviera en su siesta de 2 horas junto con la abuela, habrían visto semejante espectáculo. Se habrían dado cuenta de que el vecino en cuestión no la soltaba y que ella estaba por completo sin poder moverse. Sus ojos se miraban sin siquiera parpadear, pero estaba tan colorada que comenzó a sentirse la más idiota del mundo. Dicho esto, lo siguiente que pudo ver fue su sonrisa. (Volvemos a esa sonrisa que le debilitaba las rodillas y la hacía sentirse como la completa inexperta muchachita que era. Fuera el glamour, también toda idea que siempre tuvo de que allí ella era la grande).

Ella, que desde los 13 años se había vuelto aficionada a la poesía y era de las que se comía las novelas de Corín Tellado, de Barbara Cartland, y que de ahí tuvo las revelaciones de unas cuantas otras (tipo triple equis) de su hermana Paty. Ella que se ponía a dar consejos a sus amigas del equipo de voleibol, argumentando los hallazgos resumidos en sus novelas.

Allí no se sentía grande, allí era la indefensa chica que realmente era, la chica que nunca había tenido novio, que se seguía vistiendo con las galas de una preadolescente las cuales evitaban a todas luces manifestar que ya tenía el vislumbre de algunas curvas.

Allí era la chica que fingió tener "casi" 16 años cuando apenas en noviembre había cumplido 15 y estaba envuelta en el abrazo de un joven mayor que ella, que olía abrumadoramente bien, que la miraba sin bajar la vista y le sonreía como si ella fuese la única chica del universo. O alguien la ayudaba o le iba a dar un síncope.

* * *

A todos, no se ni que decirles. Me da risa, nervio, vergüenza y desespero.. pero el cap 3 ya está aquí a pesar de que TODO me estaba saliendo mal al punto de no poderlo subir. Ni que decir que tantas cosas me pasaron, pero cuando leía sus reviews la nube gris que estaba por encima de mi cabeza se disipó un poco. Me dan ánimo que lean lo que escribo, pero más que lo comenten. Gracias.

_**AnaEdith**_


	4. El regreso de Terry

\- ...me vine de Escocia, busqué donde vivir y eso es todo, por eso estoy aquí.

\- Hermano, la cagaste..

Los ojos azules del interlocutor se clavaron en el tipo medianamente alto de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que sostenía una copa y lo veía con burla.

\- No necesito tus sermones, esta bien? Suficiente tengo con los de Richard y otro tanto con los de mi madre.

\- Es que piensalo, ir sin mas a verte con esa golfa teniendo a Candice embarazada... Es un milagro que tu suegro no te haya ido a buscar para por lo menos partirte todo lo que tienes por jeta.

\- Se puede saber de donde estas sacando esas palabras? Qué significa "jeta"?

\- La cara!

\- Dile a Dolores que ya no te dé clases de español, por favor. Te está enseñando solo sandeces.

\- Dime lo que quieras... está en el diccionario! Y, cuando le vas a decir a Candice que estas en la ciudad?

\- Ya te dije que no sé!

\- Tú crees que vas a pasar inadvertido mucho tiempo? El día menos pensado te van a sacar una foto y la van a publicar mínimamente en el New York Times... No puedes pasarte la vida encerrado!

\- Llevo tres meses así, no es cierto? De igual modo me puedo esperar otros tres mas!

\- Vas a parecer de esas mini-lagartijas blancas que se paseaban en el hotel de Los Cabos.. Ya pareces cadáver.

\- Neil!

\- Es que no entiendo. Tienes a tu mujer en un edificio de mala muerte en Queens, tu casa y departamento invadidos, ya nació tu hijo hace como tres semanas, no sé que diablos estas esperando.

\- Ella va a solicitar el divorcio, yo lo sé.

\- Pero para qué quieres el divorcio!? Yo sé que si te dispones ella puede perdonarte, ni que te hubieras acostado con aquella!

\- Me estás dando dolor de cabeza! Callate ya!

\- Puedes odiarme por decirte ésto, pero eres humano Terrence, se te fueron las cabras al monte por una ocasión, es todo. Estas flagelandote y a ella seguro que también. Qué ganas con divorciarte? Yo te voy a decir qué pierdes: en primero una esposa que ha sido ejemplar. En segundo, un hijo o hija, qué se yo que haya tenido y la oportunidad de verlo crecer y formar parte de su vida. En tercero, vas a perder la herencia de tus abuelos aristócratas.. Y te digo el cuarto? Tu felicidad. Así de sencillo. Aunque tu felicidad debería ser lo primero, parece que es lo último para ti ahora. O dime, vas a ser feliz el día que ella se encuentre a un tipo que la enamore, que reconstruya los pedazos que tú le dejaste por vida? En serio que no tienes madre!

Terrence deseó con todas sus fuerzas darle un derechazo al tipo que durante los últimos cinco años se hacía llamar su amigo. En la Universidad apenas se toleraban, pero después de ocho tragos de whisky hasta los recelos se le iban al suelo. Se lo había topado en Los cabos, un lugar turístico de México hacía seis años y desde entonces se dio cuenta que no era tan pusilanime como creía. Un encuentro en Chicago cinco años atrás y comenzaron a charlar sobre política.. Increíblemente opinaban casi igual.

\- Con mi madre no te metas!

\- No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? Solo una cosa más te voy a preguntar: ¿quieres a Candice? De tu respuesta dependerá tu felicidad.

El castaño solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba hastiado de todo, incluyendo de sí mismo. Hubiera querido decir que lo de Susana fue algo momentáneo o impulsivo, pero de sobra sabía que hizo cosas que no debió.

* * *

\- Te dejo Stear.. Chelsea no tiene mucha paciencia con los bebés e Isabella no tiene paciencia tampoco con ella.

\- Te acerco a tu casa?

\- No será bueno que vean un coche como el tuyo por allá. No es un barrio muy seguro.

\- Eso quiere decir que tu apariencia es para despistar?

Candice entornó los ojos. Si, se veía pésimamente, pero ya había conseguido algunas entrevistas de trabajo y no creía tener que vivir en ese sitio mucho tiempo. Iba en algún momento a usar su ropa fina, las zapatillas que tenía abandonadas. De algo servía haber tenido un buen status antes y que Terry le comprara solamente cosas caras. No iba a parecer pordiosera en esa empresa de construcción. Gracias a Paty que su marido tenía buenas relaciones de trabajo con otras empresas que en nada tenían que ver con los Grandchester.

Pensar que cuando paty tenía 20 años se había encaprichado con su amigo Stear, que era cuatro años más chico que ella y un año y medio mayor que Candy.

Menos mal que se había topado con Thomas antes de que Stear se volviera una obsesión para ella. Pero por muy poco...

\- Vas a tu departamento, y de ahí, qué harás?

Candy lo miró con una expresión seria, con algo de pesar si acaso.

\- Voy a hablar con Richard. Voy a solicitar el divorcio. No tiene caso Stear, si a Terry yo le hubiera importado, siquiera me habría dado una explicación. A veces pienso que albergo alguna esperanza, pero no. Quizá lo nuestro iba a acabar tarde que temprano. Yo no soy una mártir... No podría más.

Stear la miraba con ternura, pero también la admiraba. Sufrir semejante calvario por culpa de un tipo que siempre creyó honorable, pero que había resultado ser solo un patán! Qué sorpresas daba la vida!

Por insistencia de ella no la llevó a su casa, así que llegó a su departamento e hizo lo que siempre solía hacer: encender la computadora y abrir su correo electrónico. Entre sus múltiples mensajes que todavía tenía por leer estaba uno que le intrigó... Lo abrió y se quiso caer de espaldas. Era una foto de Susana.. Estaba a todas luces embarazada. Muy embarazada..

* * *

**Regreso a 1992**

El ladrido de coqueta pasando con arbitrariedad por un lado de ambos los sacó del abrazo. Una perra samoyedo de dos años que la tía de Candy amaba casi del mismo modo que a sus hijos: Annie de casi 14, Jimmy de 12 y Daniela de 10.

(La tía se había quedado viuda a la edad de 32 años, cuando Daniela tenía solo 3 años. En ese momento todavía era bastante atractiva y ni que decir bonita, pero no quiso rehacer su vida con ningún hombre. 7 años habían pasado y muchas depresiones con ellos y ahora aunque era autosuficiente, se había descuidado en su aspecto, subiendo demasiado de peso.)

\- Estas bien? -lo oyó preguntar. ¿De que hablaba?

\- Coqueta... -reaccionó ella, abriendo sus ojos con preocupación- Coqueta se ha ido a la calle y me mata mi tía si se la lleva alguna camioneta de control animal..

Salieron de la casa gritándole a coqueta que se había echado a la carrera detrás de un camión repartidor.

\- Carajo! -maldijo. Coqueta siempre se escapaba. Debía de haberla dejado en el patio cerrado de la casa.. Olvidaron atrancar la puerta. Dany siempre la dejaba entreabierta.

Se tuvieron que valer de varias artimañas para alcanzarla y poderla tomar del collar. La agilidad de Albert y la fuerza de sus manos alcanzaron someter la algarabía de la traviesa mascota.

\- No traigo la correa -masculló ella. Llevarla así iba a ser muy complicado. Pero él no se notaba contrariado, al contrario, se veía bastante divertido. Sus mejillas se notaban ligeramente sonrosadas por la carrera, sus ojos brillaban y se hacían los pequeñitos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- No pasa nada... -contestó él- no se me irá de las manos, no te preocupes.

\- Si mi tía no la quisiera tanto como quiere a mis primos... No me quiero arriesgar a que me de una zurra como cuando tenía 6 años!

\- ¿Te daba de nalgadas muy de seguido? -preguntó él divertido.- No pareces una chica muy traviesa.

\- Traviesa... Traviesa... -y luego cayó en cuenta- pues si, si fui demasiado traviesa de niña, pero yo diría que algo muy normal. Nada como incendiar la cochera o esas cosas, pero sí me gustaba hacer cosas arriesgadas.

\- Arriesgadas cómo?

\- Pues, subirme a la rejilla de la casa para acceder a mi cuarto o escaparme de él cuando mamá me dejaba castigada. Cosas así.

\- Entonces eres una rebelde...

\- Me escapé solo dos pares de veces. De ahí mi mamá tuvo que considerar eliminar la rejilla. No digo que soy rebelde, pero me gusta mi libertad.

\- Muy interesante... Muy interesante...

Ella tuvo que voltear a verlo. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella? Sus ojos no tenían ningún rastro de burla, quizá algo de curiosidad.

\- Entonces, para ti puede ser interesante una niña que se sale de su casa?

\- Quizá si te digo que yo jamás hice algo así… creo que la peor travesura que hice fue robarle unos caramelos a mi abuela… y me parece que ella los dejó ahí a propósito.. supongo que siempre me consideraron muy formal.

\- ¿Podría ser indiscreción preguntarte cuantos años tienes?

\- No, tengo 22.. y.. yo quería preguntarte otra cosa..

\- Tú dirás..

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Candy sintió que los colores se le iban al rostro después de un par de segundos. Recordó haberlo llamado Albert el día anterior y desde luego que él no se lo había dicho. Había cometido un error.

\- Mi nombre es Candice, aunque todo mundo me llama por su diminutivo: Candy.

\- ¿Y tú como prefieres que te llamen?

\- Creo que Candy está bien.. pero en algún momento me voy a sentir una niña si me si me siguen llamando así.

\- ¿Tienes un problema con tu edad?

\- Creo que el típico de todas… a veces me tratan como niña pequeña y yo me siento demasiado asfixiada cuando eso pasa, la escuela es un fastidio. Si me preguntas te diré que todas mis amigas pasan por lo mismo.- ¡Bravo! ¡No le había referido que ella lo llamara por su nombre el día anterior! Una vergüenza menos.

\- Me estás volviendo a intrigar… ¿tienes hermanos mayores?

\- Soy la más pequeña de mi casa…

\- Eso pensé. -dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Soy un cliché, acaso?

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Cuándo había oído a una adolescente usar esa expresión? Nunca. Definitivamente nunca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que si por ser la más pequeña de mi casa voy a representar la chica rebelde que tiene hambre de libertad, a la que sus hermanos, padres y amigos celan y que no quieren ver crecer. –contestó, deteniéndose en el camino. Él también se detuvo. ¡Qué osadía de esa chiquilla!

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- Te puedo decir que no me hace feliz. –y volvieron a caminar mientras ella contestaba.

\- Pero me acabas de decir que en algún momento el diminutivo de tu nombre te va a hacer sentir que eres una niña.

\- Te dije que mi nombre es Candice y que Candy me resulta demasiado infantil, o eso traté. Soy una chica muy bien portada, tengo buenas notas en la escuela, hago deporte, tengo muy buenos amigos. No soy una chica rebelde, aunque tampoco me gusta que me digan niña. Y otra cosa, mis padres no me celan. Creo que mi único problema con ellos es que quieren que tenga más vida social, por eso se inscribieron en el club.

\- ¿Quieres decir con ello que quieren que madurez antes de tiempo?

\- Quiero decir que ellos saben que no es correcto sobreprotegerme, quieren que tenga mayores opciones, que tenga un criterio más amplio, que no me encierre en una burbuja y sea infantil. Eso mismo quiero yo. Con lo único que tengo problema es con la ropa… he crecido más de lo que ellos esperaban y la ropa que tengo se ve demasiado pequeña, lo único que mis padres tienen poco tiempo para acompañarme a hacer las compras y yo soy muy quisquillosa con esas cosas, no me gusta apresurarme solamente por gastar.

\- ¿Y quién te trata como niña entonces?

\- ¿Tengo que decirlo? Mis tíos, mis maestros, mi abuela paterna, mi hermana Paty, los chicos de mi calle…

\- ¿Algún muchacho?

Ella lo miró, quedándose sin palabras. Bingo!

\- Espero que no. Sería pésimo. –contestó al fin.

\- Así es, creo que sería pésimo. –y él fijó sus ojos en una de las aceras de la calle- Bien Srita. Candice, creo que será mejor que le traigas la correa –aconsejó. Ya estaban a pocos metros de la casa.- Coqueta tiene deseos de correr un rato. Será bueno brindarle ese tipo de actividad.

\- ¿Y la clase de baloncesto?

\- Creo que nos hace falta calentar un poco antes… una buena carrera sería estupenda.

Genial! No solo tenía que echarle en cara uno de sus complejos con la edad, aparte tenía que lucir sudorosa, agitada, pegajosa y después de una carrera de ese tipo, seguramente sin fuerza para ser una buena contendiente (sin contar que el cabello se le iba a esponjar más, eso pasaba cada vez que le daba por correr). Estaba bien, fuera todo glamour y deseo de impresionarlo, ya con una imagen de esas seguramente habría perdido.

\- Deja se la pido a mi tía –contestó resignada, entrando a la casa y buscando lo que él le había pedido.

Él mientras tanto, la miraba entrar a la casa, sin poder evitar de nuevo admirar sus estilizadas y largas piernas, enfundadas en un jean que le quedaba algo entallado; su trasero también era de admirar, de un tamaño perfecto y curvatura de miedo, seguramente las minifaldas le lucirían fenomenal. La blusa de tirantes no mostraba menos sugerentemente sus curvas. Lo único que le hacía pensar que no estaba tratando de impresionarlo eran esos espantosos tenis.. madre mía, eran verdaderamente feos.

Esa chica le estaba pareciendo mucho más que interesante. Tenía que saber que todo lo que le dijo no era una pose solamente. Se iba a ir al día siguiente, así que debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades esa tarde y quizá, solo quizá, conseguir algo más que una sonrisa de gratitud al despedirse, su número de teléfono sería mucho más conveniente. Pues bien, srita. Candice, habías llamado la atención de él desde ese día, ya verían que tanto lo seguirías haciendo cuando llegara a finalizar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me emociona cada vez que puedo leer sus reviews. Como se han dado cuenta, ni Terry ni Albert han definido todas sus intenciones con Candy, El primero, parece haber tenido sus razones para irse, aunque suenen demasiado vagas. El segundo apenas está comenzando a mostrar interés en una chica que es varios años menor que él. Siganme escribiendo para saber que tal les ha estado pareciendo, yo tomo en cuenta cada review y cada PM (private message) que ustedes me envían.

**Mis agradecimientos a Clau Ardley, Florcita, derby, Lady Blue, Friditas, a mi amiga CandyFan72, Laura GrandChester, maria1972, sayuri1707, clauseri, darby, Marce, yuukychan, Guest, Lu de Andrew por cada uno de sus reviews. **

**SALUDOS, BESOS Y BENDICIONES DESDE MÉXICO.**

_***AnaEdith***_


	5. Querido diario

Una llamada, dos o tres favores y esperar. Eso tuvo que hacer Stear. La foto en su correo electrónico la mandaba una amiga de Candy al darse cuenta de que ella había cerrado su cuenta de correo electrónico apenas un par de días atrás. Susana estaba en Chicago una vez más, en casa de una tía y curiosamente Margaret todavía vivía por la misma calle, encima de la cochera de la casa de sus padres en una imitación de apartamento que medía 6mt de ancho x 5mt de fondo y 3½mt de alto, un verdadero refugio de ratones, amén que tenía baño propio!

Vio a Susana de casualidad mientras se disponía a usar la nueva cámara que su novio le había regalado debido a su cumpleaños. La foto salió perfecta, el ángulo, la luz, la rotación del lente, dos pequeños pajarillos armando un nido se desenfocaron en cuanto la susodicha se atrevió a pasar y había sido captada con un abultado vientre y una mirada de idiota que no podía con ella.

No sabía por qué le había fastidiado tanto esa tipa, siempre con su pose de modelo, contoneándose a pesar de tener como quince años en aquel entonces. El día que le dijeron que se mudaba con sus padres casi se puso a festejar. Petulante y engreída, no supo como fue que Candy la acogió como su amiga, si apenas había durado un par de años conociéndola. Pero Candy siempre había sido así, defensora de los desprotegidos, siempre creía que la gente podía ser mejor de lo que era. En parte romántica, en parte madura.. creo que esas cosas no congeniaban entre si, pero ella lograba hacerlo funcionar.

Leía mucho, se creía la mayoría de las cosas que le decían (bueno, ¿cómo no? Si nadie nunca la había decepcionado), su vocabulario era como de gente mayor, aparentaba ser sensata en todo, sobre todo en los deportes. Su cabecita fría la hacía distinguirse en los equipos por ser muy buena estratega. Candy era todo un caso. Tratándose de cosas prácticas era medida, organizada y propia. Tratándose de lo emocional era romántica, soñadora y crédula. Ya casi creía Margaret que tenía un trastorno de personalidad.

Pues bien. Sabía que Candy y Susana seguían siendo amigas, sobretodo porque al regresar Susana un par de años atrás a residir en Chicago, las había visto juntas un par de veces. La foto había salido fenomenal, así que tragándose su orgullo y sabiendo que Candy era una detallista incorregible, le fascinaría darle esa foto de regalo a Susana, pese a la cara de medio idiota que tenía. Era la cara de la felicidad por esperar a un hijo seguramente. Rogaba a Dios que ella nunca pusiera una cara así jamás. Hasta estaba considerando usar un nuevo invento llamado Botox que Elizabeth Taylor usaba en esas fechas (¿o era Liza Minelli?, daba igual). Bueno, aunque decían que lo usaban para evitar sudoración en las axilas, creían que su efecto anti-espasmódico-tensor podía servir para otros usos (Gracias Joshua, eras el mejor novio del mundo, tú y tus revistas científicas que te gustaba leer en voz alta! Algo tenía que haber aprendido de ellas).

Pues el mensaje por correo electrónico no llegó a su destinatario, llegándole un mensaje de "failure" apenas unos minutos después. ¿Qué? ¿Su amiga ya había perdido su correo? Debía pedirle que pagara la suscripción anual y así no tuviera tales contratiempos. Era una lata estar reactivando las cuentas. Pues, ¿qué quedaba? Buscar un "to forward" con la dirección de algún amigo que ella conociera y así dio con Stear.. el alto, pelinegro, que usaba lentes estilo Ray Ban que en su caso tenían aumento. Se veía tan atractivo con ellos, como si fuese un chico rebelde, en lugar de un nerd consumado.

Era amigo de Candy casi desde el kindergarten, bueno, Candy estaba en el pre-kindergarten, él ya estaba inscrito en the Elementary school en 1er. grado. El típico amigo que te curaba las heridas con saliva y un beso en la mejilla. ¿Quien iba a pensar que al crecer se iba a convertir en un muchacho bastante guapo?

Pues bien, se decidió. Iba a enviarle a él la foto. Quizá Stear supiera como contactarla y después de eso lo olvidó, hasta que recibió una llamada del susodicho. ¿Quién le dio el teléfono? Ni idea. Pero le había llamado para saber de donde y cuando era esa foto, si Susana seguía en ese lugar, si sabía si estaba casada o no, si la habían visto con alguna pareja. ¿Quién creían que era ella? ¿Una agente del FBI o de la CIA?

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas interrogantes, hasta que se puso a pensar que seguro lo que se tramaba ese hombre era algo serio. ¿Y si Candy era la que quería saber? Pues bien, iba a ponerse a hornear un paquete de galletas preformadas del supermercado (de esos que explotan cuando uno los desenrolla) e iba a ir con su sonrisa hipócrita a la casa de la tía de la odiosa de Susana. Un favor a Stear no se le podía negar, pero si Candy estaba detrás de esto, mucho menos.

* * *

**Regreso a 1992**

Querido diario… que nefasto!

Odiaba a su maestra de literatura.. les había pedido a toda la clase que elaborara un diario. Que redactaran en él todo lo que les pasara durante un mes. Después, ella iba a leer todas sus cosas para saber la habilidad que tenían para comunicarse de modo escrito, si en ellos había emociones, si se trasmitían ideas y sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a escribir?

Durante el último mes solo tenía una sola cosa en mente: la preciosa sonrisa de un rubio de ojos azules que le había quitado el sueño, las ganas de comer, los suspiros, le había producido un ansia por llenar todas las libretas de corazones e iniciales con su nombre y el de ella. TODO EL MES!

Ah, y si le preguntaban, ya sabía birlar, aunque le había costado todo el autocontrol de su existencia. Tuvo que dominar el deseo de salir corriendo a darse una ducha antes de comenzar a jugar y si no lo hizo fue porque él le recordó que los músculos se enfriaban e iba a ser tarea de nunca acabar. Tuvo que hacerse la fría y tonta cuando le pasaba a centímetros de la espalda, cuando rozaba con sus brazos los de ella.. sobretodo porque el tipo no olía sino a desodorante y a loción de afeitar. Ni el sudor le olía mal!

Había sido una tortura que la había dejado cuatro noches sin dormir. Parecía drogada, Con decir que cuando llegó a la fiesta del club traía semejante cara de idiota que más de 10 se rieron de ella.

Pero eso sí, se veía regia con el palaso de su hermana, con su derriere bien formado, las caderas ligeramente pronunciadas, la cintura estrecha y el cabello cayéndole en cascada el cual servía para tapar el pronunciado escote de la espalda. Un palaso muy, muy sexy, valga decir.

No se atrevió a decir que era de "doña" después de que a lo menos una docena de muchachos la estuvieron rondando toda la noche.

Su hermana Paty fue la que la sacaba de vez en cuando de su estupor. La primera vez que lo hizo esa noche fue para dedicarse a criticar a una chica de unos 20 años que bailaba como zombi, al estilo Michael Jackson con su canción "thriller" que era éxito de los 80´s.

La segunda de las veces fue para casi comerse viva a una tipa por la micro-falda que llevaba. Se le notaban hasta las anginas desde esa perspectiva.

La tercera.. fue para advertirla de las miradas de un par de muchachos al fondo del salón.

Y la cuarta fue para decirle que uno de los muchachos que la habían estado mirando iba caminando con paso decidido hacia ella. Entonces volteó.

Era un castaño, de buena estatura y cabello largo enfundado en un par de jeans y una camisa de botones color azul. Paty hizo notar que la camisa era del mismo azul que los ojos del muchacho, pero Candy se volteó para otro lado y lo ignoró. En menos de un minuto el muchacho en cuestión llegó hasta donde ella estaba y trató de llamar su atención. Su saludo fue como un eco lejano para Candy, pero hasta en eso tuvo que intervenir su hermana que le dio un codazo y después casi le propina un pisotón.

Candy abrió los ojos casi enfurecida y la que terminó saludando al muchacho en primera instancia fue Paty. Tal hecho hizo que Candy volteara hacia él con una sonrisa tan ensayada que casi pareció genuina.

El muchacho quería saber si le interesaba bailar con él y aunque su primera reacción había sido negarse, la mirada de advertencia de Paty se lo impidió.

Bailó con el muchacho en cuestión, pero su platica fueron solo monosílabos como toda respuesta. El muchacho pareció indignarse, pero pese a todo, en un momento del baile comenzó a mostrarse indiferente y ya no quiso preguntarle nada.

La pieza acabó, la regresó a su silla y le dio las gracias sin mirarla a los ojos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que sacarla a bailar había sido todo un error.

\- Idiota! –le había espetado Paty a Candy ya que el muchacho se fue. - ¿Sabes quién es él? Ese muchacho a quien te esforzaste en ignorar es el hijo del dueño del club. No tengo que decirte que NUNCA viene a las reuniones de este tipo, y la mayor parte de la noche se estuvo espantando a toda una multitud de muchachas que han querido bailar con él. Y, ¿a quien invita a bailar? A la más idiota niñita que se da aires de grandeza y se dedica a poner cara de circunstancias cuando está a menos de 30 centímetros de su cara. De verdad que eres idiota!

Es un hecho, cuando Paty se dirigía a Candy para ofenderla, su palabra favorita era "idiota". Se la dijo cuando "accidentalmente" le manchó el mejor vestido que tenía, cuando no supo echarle una mentira a su novio de que "estaba enferma" cuando en realidad se había ido al cine con su exnovio. Cuando le dejó caer agua a la secadora del cabello y la misma casi explotó, cuando echó a perder el tacón de sus mejores zapatillas por casi caerse con ellas en una fiesta de la escuela. Sí, cuando Paty quería ofenderla le decía simplemente que era una idiota.

Pues bien que la reunión del club para Candy había sido un total fracaso. Solamente podía pensar en unos labios carnosos que le habían sonreído toda la noche anterior. Solo con eso volvía a la cara idiotizada que Paty tanto le reclamó toda la noche haber puesto.

Candy no sabía si pronto iba a poder ver al muchacho, porque debido a que su madre se enteró que para Candy la reunión había sido una ocasión infructuosa (que no se había puesto a platicar con nadie aparte de su hermana, que ignoró a todos los muchachos y muchachas que quisieron acercarse a ella), no era necesario decir que no la tenía nada contenta. Debido a eso, ni salidas ni permisos iban a ser dados muy fácilmente y ella ya no podía pedir que su tía Elroy la apoyara, porque para ello iba a tener que confesar que su razón para querer ir a su casa era un rubio que vivía enfrente. Un rubio que era siete años mayor que ella, que estudiaba ingeniería y que era tan guapo y educado que seguro iba a terminar enamorada de él.

Así que en un mes… nada había pasado aparte de pensar en él!

Inclusive ese día, después de que se coronó como vencedora por segunda ocasión encestando la canasta, él parecía querer decirle algo, quizá preguntarle algo, pero entonces salió la preciosa de su abuela y arruinó todo.

Le dijo que tenía una llamada de su madre y a causa de eso, Albert se despidió con una sonrisa; sabiendo Candy que la llamada de su madre no era de un par de minutos sino que seguro iba a ser por muchos más (sobre todo porque estaba preocupada de que llegara temprano a casa y que no se desvelara para que no le salieran ojeras y quien sabe cuantas cosas más), ni siquiera se atrevió a insinuar que continuaran después de la llamada.

Nefasta era la palabra que definía completamente su situación de todo ese mes. Y lo peor era que seguro le iban a bajar varios puntos por entregar un diario que no tenía casi nada escrito. Tampoco iba a andar revelando que todos sus pensamientos eran sobre él y menos si se ponían a leerlo en público!

Quizá lo único que podía haber escrito era que por fin su madre se dio el tiempo de comprarle ropa y desde luego que unos tenis nuevos. Iba a tirar los armatostes que tenía y por fin iba a lucir unas zapatillas deportivas que por su línea y tamaño hacían que sus pantorrillas no se vieran para nada delgadas.

Así, con su cuaderno en mano y otros tantos libros que debía llevar, salió de casa para tomar el autobús escolar y lo que menos imaginó al bajarse frente a su escuela, fue que cruzando la calle se iba a topar con alguien que estaba cruzado de piernas sobre un coche a todas luces carísimo y que le iba a estar sonriendo de tal modo que ella sintió que se iba para atrás.

* * *

Esta es la segunda entrega por el día de hoy. Nos seguimos leyendo en esta semana si Dios quiere. Bendiciones y besos!

_***AnaEdith***_


	6. Era Anthony

Candy entró al departamento que ocupaba desde hacía casi ocho meses. Su amiga Chelsea era una chica simpática que había conocido en el gimnasio y que en su momento el pensar en vivir con ella fue su mejor opción; no sabía que viviría en esa área de Nueva York, solo que era la mejor amiga del instructor y seguro que eso le condonaba de pagar las altas sumas que costaba la inscripción al mismo.

Si alguien osaba buscarla, jamás pensaría que su residencia sería allí, en un barrio de clase media, pero que resultaba no muy seguro para las pretensiones de quien manejaba un Mercedes y vestía de pies a cabeza de Armani: Stear.

Apenas si recordaba cómo fue que fue a parar a ese lugar. En su afán por finiquitar todo, dio de baja suscripciones al club, al gimnasio, a casi todo lo que le cobrara mensual, semestral y/o anualmente que fuera innecesario. Fue a despedirse de Orestes para darle las gracias y decirle que quizá más adelante renovara la suscripción semestral, pero que ya contaba con dos meses de embarazo y que el médico le recomendó tomar las cosas con mucha, mucha calma debido a que su bebé era producto valioso: único embarazo, después de cinco años, en los cuales no había usado ningún método anticonceptivo. Estando ahí fue que sintió que la visión se le comenzaba a nublar y entre varias de las chicas que hacían la rutina en ese momento, la ayudaron a sentarse y estuvieron a su lado hasta que ella se sintió mejor. Entre ellas estaba Chelsea.

Había sido la única que de manera constante había sido amable con ella en los meses anteriores y cuando Susana no iba al gimnasio, era ella la que le hacía compañía y le apoyaba en los ejercicios.

Una chica linda de 23 años, que llegó a acompañarlas un par veces a tomar un café y que poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza, que le había brindado su amistad y su apoyo ya que supo que ella se había quedado sola y que, por obvias razones, estaba imposibilitada temporalmente para trabajar. Le ofreció su casa, su compañía, su hombro para que llorara y había estado con ella hasta el último minuto. Ella y su abuela cuidaban a Isabella en ese momento, por eso pudo ver a Stear.

\- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi princesa? –preguntó tan solo entró y vio a su compañera que estaba con los ojos casi desorbitados del agotamiento.

\- Tardaste mucho… esa niña me odia, Candice.

\- ¿Mi preciosa? Si solo se la pasa dormida… exageras Chelsea.

\- Solo bastó que pusieras un pie en la calle para que comenzara a llorar.. La cargué, la mecí, le dí un biberón que no se quiso tomar, inclusive escupía el chupete. Revisé que su pañal estuviera bien, le examiné por si no tenía calor o frio o sueño.. estoy agotada! Apenas hace media hora que se puso a dormir. Ella y mi abuela cayeron rendidas.

\- Va a ser difícil cuando entre a trabajar y la tenga que tener al cuidado de una nana o definitivamente en una guardería. Me fui por dos horas y media y ya sentía que mi corazón estaba desfalleciendo.

\- ¿Cuando tienes la entrevista en la constructora?

\- Mañana a las 11 de la mañana.

\- Espero que para entonces ya tengan listo tu coche.. no te veo subiendo al autobús antes de las 9 de la mañana, terminarás hecha un piltrafa de aquí a que llegues allá.

\- ¿Muy notorio? Stear se rió de mi apariencia, no sé como no salió corriendo cuando me vio. –y suspiró- Yo también espero que para entonces esté listo y me ahorre la hora y media del autobús.

\- Va a ser un gran cambio, ¿no es así? De un Jaguar a un Sentra…

\- No añoro los lujos, pero mi coche era un sueño… lo he extrañado mucho todos estos meses, pero tú sabes bien que no es un auto para este vecindario.

\- Lo sé… quizá mudarte conmigo no fue una de tus mejores alternativas.

\- Has sido una gran amiga, Chelsea… he tenido más apoyo tuyo que de otras personas que creí que me iban a ayudar. Mi círculo de amistades era amplio, pero no genuino.

\- ¿No extrañas el club? Digo, tus amigos de allí, los partidos de tenis, nadar en la piscina olímpica…

\- Ni siquiera a mis vecinos! –contestó con una risilla- Aunque había un par de modelos que vivía por mi calle que eran de portada de revista…-bromeó.- Los habrías amado. Hacían una pareja muy peculiar. Lo que quizá si te puedo decir que echo de menos del club es montar a caballo. Aprendí a los 16 y me hice adicta a la sensación de libertad que produce cabalgar. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hago…

\- Sabes Candice? El día que te mudes te voy a extrañar demasiado. –dijo con pesar.

\- Yo a ti también, pero creo que será lo mejor. Yo ya he invadido tu casa, tu espacio, tu tiempo. Isa conforme crezca va a requerir muchas más atenciones. Ahora porque duerme mucho, pero en algún momento todo eso va a ir cambiando. Yo necesito hacerme dueña de mi vida, volver a sentirme con la fortaleza para ser independiente. Si no lo hago así, siempre voy a hacer uso de muletillas que me ayuden a caminar. No nací para eso.

\- Yo te entiendo, pero eso no lo hace menos triste.

\- Y recuerda que tú también necesitas recuperar lo que te ha quitado mi permanencia aquí. Sean quiere que vivan juntos y es justo que no haya nadie que interfiera en ello.

\- Quizá es lo único que me hace sentirme un poco mejor. – y guiñó un ojo con picardía.- Sean es un amor.

\- Te mereces que te ame como lo hace. Que bien que lo has aceptado.

\- Y mañana para la entrevista, ¿qué te vas a poner?

\- Espero que con las cosas que saqué del depósito encuentre algo que me favorezca. ¿Todavía niegas que se acentuaron mis caderas? Me siento tan inflamada todavía. –y se aplanó el vientre.- odiaré esta faja todos los días de mi vida, pero por ahora me ayuda a no sentirme tan exuberante -y se remarcó los pechos.

\- Es la bendita lactancia – Chelsea se carcajeó.

Cierto. Su figura era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Tenía las curvas más pronunciadas, el busto más generoso, aunque agradecía que la faja le ayudara a remarcar la cintura. No entendía mucho de cómo trabajaba el organismo, pero seguro que era tal como una obra maestra de la ingeniería, todo en orden trabajando en común. Quería volver a ser la mujer segura de sí misma que no tenía complejos, pero por el momento le estaba costando.

Y la entrevista más segura iba a ser al día siguiente. Tenía demasiado que cavilar, pero mucho más que hacer.

La mañana inició tal como pensó: a las carreras. Alisó su cabello, se maquilló de un modo discreto. Se puso pocas joyas, el traje escogido le sentaba mucho mejor que antes, pero se sentía casi como un trozo de carne que más de uno iba a querer degustar. Eso la incomodaba, pero en lo que volvía a su talla normal, retomaba el ejercicio tal y como estaba acostumbrada e iba perdiendo inflamación, sabía que iba a estar mejor.

Se vio en el espejo que estaba en la puerta de la habitación y se sintió agradecida de que Chelsea le repitiera el favor de un día antes: cuidar a Isabella.

Lo que la hizo respirar tranquila fue el hecho de que el auto estuvo listo a primera hora de la mañana. No iba a necesitar irse en autobús.

Observó sus zapatillas, su bolso, suspiró y fingió una sonrisa. Necesitaba toda la autoestima del mundo. Iba a comenzar una etapa sola, la primera de su vida y no quería sentirse asustada.

Dio un beso suave en la cabeza de su hija, salió y se topó con la mirada de ánimo que su compañera le dio.

\- Todo va a salir bien, Candice. No te preocupes.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Chelsea antes de salir y rogaba que también Patty no se hubiera equivocado. Necesitaba que el trabajo fuera bueno, con prestaciones, con seguro médico, era el primer empleo serio de su vida e iba a necesitar hacerlo bien. El sueldo podía negociarse en tanto estuvieran arrendadas las propiedades de Terry y de ella. Chasqueó la boca. Se había prometido pasar aunque fuese un día entero sin pensar en él y sin sentirse miserablemente desilusionada. Todavía dolía, pero era mayor la decepción que ningún otro sentimiento, así que sacudió su cabeza y entrando en el auto se dispuso a encenderlo y coger la marcha.

Manejó sin prisas, sabiendo que el distrito de Long Island no estaba demasiado lejos. Quizá cuando todo pasara podía pensar en una propiedad en ese lugar, pero no estaba entre sus prioridades. Quizá lo mejor era volver a Chicago, pero se iba a sentir una fracasada, sobre todo porque Paty ostentaba un matrimonio perfecto, con sus dos hijas pequeñas, con su trabajo de ensueño y los múltiples contactos de su marido. Aparte de que Candy necesitaba saber que podía hacer su vida allí, quizá retomar sus estudios en algún momento, volver a pensar en cultivar amistades, vivir una vida sin ser un lastre para nadie.

Y,en ese instante, rogaba salir a tomar una copa una noche de esas, pero en su situación con una nena lactante, iba a ser muy improbable. Extrañaba a Annie, extrañaba a sus amigas del club de Chicago. Inclusive extrañaba a su madre, aunque cada vez que hablaba con ella por teléfono le decía las mismas cosas. Extrañaba a su tía Elroy de manera casi, casi insoportable. Era demasiado buena con ella y la había apoyado de muchas maneras antes, sin juzgarla, sin hacerla sentir una basura..

Al parecer, su vida amorosa siempre fue algo complicado, pero su tía siempre había sido un gran apoyo. Ya no debía pensar en eso, "cabeza fría" se dijo.

Llegó al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas y se quedó pasmada. ¿De verdad era allí? Era un edificio imponente, moderno hasta la exageración. De repente se sintió pequeña. Suspiró y buscó un lugar en donde aparcar y lo encontró solamente un par de minutos después (cosa más que insólita). Algo en el Universo debía estar de su lado, así que decidió tomar la actitud positiva que siempre le había distinguido. Solo era una entrevista, ¿qué de mal podía ponerse? Si no funcionaba, iría a otro lado o pediría que le consiguieran más opciones, pero Paty dijo "Candy será perfecta para el puesto, como ella sabe tanto de computadoras" y Candy se rió. Al parecer, usar el correo electrónico y el procesador de palabras era para ella que Candy fuera una eminencia en la informática.

Entró, había un guardia de seguridad (que cosa más seria), un espacioso recibidor con un escritorio minimalista al fondo en forma de media luna, una linda chica con abundante pelo negro lacio atendiendo el teléfono y otra más de cabello castaño claro encargada de registrar las entradas y poniendo los gafetes de visita.

Estaba empezando una etapa distinta de su vida. Le hacía falta saber si tenía madera para ese puesto o no.

* * *

Era la peor sonrisa de burla de su vida. ¿Qué? ¿Traía el cabello aleonado? ¿Se había ido a la escuela con pijama? ¿Traería acaso la pinta de una femme fatal? ¿Qué? Por todos los cielos, ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?

\- Buen día. –le saludó él con ironía.

\- Ah, ¿es a mí? –fingió indiferencia y siguió su camino, con él detrás de ella.

\- Candy..

\- Creí que después de tu asunto con Eliza ya me ibas a dejar en paz.-contestó dando media vuelta para encararlo con fastidio.- dijiste: "No me gusta que me pongan entre la espada y la pared", ¿no es así?

\- Eres mi amiga… no sé por qué no soportas a mi… novia.

\- No es que no la soporte, es que ella me ODIA. Se burla de todo lo que soy, hago o digo. Si tú estás con ella no tiene caso que yo les amargue el día. Me hago a un lado Tony. Igual que siempre hasta que te rompan el corazón y vengas a llorar sobre mi hombro –¡ja! Como si alguien le hubiera roto el corazón a él alguna vez.

\- No vamos a entrar en esos detalles. He soportado que no me hables en mes y medio.. te he dado tu espacio, pero ya me parece demasiado tiempo. ¿Desde hace cuanto que somos amigos? ¿Tres.. cuatro años?

\- Es que podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero no me invites a ningún lugar donde tú la lleves y si de plano la vas a hacer tu lapa o tu siamés, será mejor que yo me mantenga al margen.

\- ¿Tan mala es?

\- Una bruja aunque tú no lo creas.

\- Ella dice que solo sientes celos.

\- Ella dice que es mas bella que Mónica Bellucci! Está operada del cerebro! Y si te digo la verdad, tampoco la quieres, lo que pasa es que es un premio para ti. Y uno muy pésimo de consolación.

Y lo dejó plantado dando media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero él no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo. Apenas dio tres pasos y él se le paró enfrente.

\- Si tú hubieras querido ser mi novia, esto no habría pasado.

\- Tony! –protestó- ¡por Dios! – y lo rehuyó pasando por un lado de él con molestia, pero él la tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella fijara sus ojos en él. – Suéltame Tony..

\- ¿Qué hice mal Candy?

\- Nada! Eres mi amigo, sólo eso! –trató de soltarse pero no pudo.

\- "Amigo", patrañas! –alzó la voz con enojo.

\- Toda la escuela se está enterando de esto –masculló- Suéltame antes de que llegue el director.

\- Es que no puede ser que digas que solo me has visto como un amigo!

\- Date cuenta Anthony, no por ser adinerado o guapo, o porque tengas un auto de lujo y millones de estúpidas babeando por ti significa que yo sea una de ellas. Dame más mérito. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que no podías ser mi tipo. Te sabes guapo y te has acostado con cuanta escoba con faldas te has topado en el camino, yo no voy a ser una del montón. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, pero tendrá que ser cuando la bruja de tu novia deje de ser una imbécil conmigo, ¡y ya suéltame!

\- Maldita sea, Candy.. yo te quiero! –masculló- No puede ser que seas tan necia!

\- Que me sueltes!

\- No puedes irte sin entenderme!

\- Suéltame, carajo! –ya su grito fue evidente para todos los adolescentes que se encontraban expectantes de esa situación. Candice estaba bateando al muchacho más popular de la escuela, al capitán del equipo de futbol. Era una ofensa para él tenerlo en esa situación, rogándole porque no se apartara de su lado.

\- Puedes ignorarme así como lo has hecho este mes y medio.. pero me importas, si tengo que terminar con Eliza por ti lo voy a hacer en este instante, pero no te alejes de mí definitivamente. – rogó en voz baja.- Si quieres que solo seamos amigos, así será, igual que siempre.. aunque tenga que soportar a tu amiguito Alistair.

\- Stear es casi mi hermano, no te acepto que le digas "amiguito", yo no soy de la clase de amigas que seguro últimamente te has dedicado a frecuentar, amigas a las que les metes mano por debajo de la falda! –y lo empujó con la mano libre, con visible desprecio- suéltame ya.

Anthony la soltó al darse cuenta de que Candy tenía el asomo de algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Había sido un estúpido con ella. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, de que la quería, después de haber sido un junior rompecorazones sin remedio. Ella se había dado cuenta de todo y no le gustaba la idea de tener que lidiar con él de esa manera. Si un día ella se había sentido en algo atraída hacia él, ahora ese tiempo ya era historia.

\- Necesito que me perdones… necesito saber que no he arruinado lo único bueno que tengo..

Esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.. diablos! Nunca se había resistido a esa mirada lastimera de él. Era su amigo, un buen amigo. Solo que las cosas se habían torcido hacía unos meses cuando le dijo que ella le gustaba y que quería que fuese su novia y Candy no estaba para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Suficiente había tenido con la fila interminable de conquistas de él que la habían atosigado los últimos años, como para agregarse a la lista. Era muy guapo, muy inteligente, muy educado, pero muy mujeriego. Demasiado. Ella no podía permitirse ser novia de alguien así. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

\- Baboso! –espetó sintiéndose vencida. Él percibió que había bajado la guardia y sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Sonrió. Hasta sus ojos lo hacían.

\- Entonces, en honor al perdón recibido.. ¿aceptarías que fuésemos al cine hoy?

\- ¿Vas a llevar a tu bruja personal?

\- Te dije que voy a terminar con ella.

\- Me va a querer sacar los ojos…

\- Se los sacaría yo primero a ella y te los daría en bandeja de plata.

\- ¿Ves por qué te digo que no puedo confiar en ti? Tienes el enamoramiento de una libélula.

\- Eliza sabe que no era nada serio.. te busco antes de que salgas para llevarte a tu casa.

\- Como quieras.. –se encogió ella de hombros.- eres de lo peor Tony.. eres de lo peor.

Llegaron a casa después de la escuela ante la mirada de su madre. Ese amigo suyo ya estaba de vuelta y parecía que todo se había normalizado. Era un joven agradable, de buena familia, aunque demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Si Candy no se había enamorado de él había sido de milagro. El muchacho se bajó del coche para saludarla. Su mirada franca y sonrisa encantadora le sirvieron de preludio para hacer una solicitud.

\- Sra., buenas tardes.

\- Que tal Tony.. –saludó ella- Hace mucho que no venías con Candy.

\- Estaba enojada conmigo, pero ya he logrado que me perdone.

\- Ésta muchacha.. –y ladeó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

\- Quería saber si puede dar permiso a Candy para ir al cine más tarde.

\- ¿Quiénes van a ir?

\- Los chicos de siempre, quizá también convenza a su amigo Stear.

Astuto. Su madre veía a Stear como a un hijo. Con él en cada salida se sentía mucho más tranquila. Era casi seguro que no se iba a rehusar.

\- Debería decir que no, después del enojo que me hizo pasar. Fue a la fiesta del club para quedarse sentada toda la noche! Si supieras lo que tardé en convencer a su padre y para nada.. –y pareció recordar algo- Me dijo Paty que tú no fuiste, por cierto.

\- No.. estaba fuera de la ciudad. Pero en tres meses se celebra otra y quizá sí vaya.

\- Quisiera que Candy no fuera tan cerrada. –y suspiró- Les doy permiso, pero no regresen tarde.

\- Entonces, paso por ti más tarde. Ve pensando en cual película será mejor. – le dijo a Candy y se despidió de su madre dándole las gracias. Rodeó el auto, se subió en él y arrancó.

Se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo. Tony le había dicho que pensaba en que sería divertido que asistieran a una sala de cine que se había inaugurado hacía poco. La sala en cuestión era VIP, tenía área de comida, atención personalizada, cómodos asientos y sobretodo eran áreas reservadas donde otros no podían entrar. Ella y sus amigos se iban a sentir mejor ahí. Eso significaba solo una cosa: Mucho mayor esmero en su arreglo personal.

Se iba a codear con gente de un nivel social superior o con aquellos que ambicionaban entrar a ese nivel superior, así que debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Se puso unos jeans de color verde, una blusa de chiffon color negro y unos hermosos zapatos (negros también). No iba elegante, pero iba entre juvenil y femenina. Se había dejado el cabello semi-recogido y parte de él le caía sobre la espalda, pero ella lo hacía hacia adelante sobre su hombro izquierdo. La visión de su cabello era de una musa griega, sobre todo porque le llegaba muy por debajo del busto, casi al ombligo y estaba rizado en ondas muy bellas.

Anthony sentía que iba al lado de una modelo de pasarela. Estaba orgulloso de ella, de su belleza, pero más que nada de que hubiera aceptado ir con él.

Entrando al área de cines de la plaza en cuestión, se dio cuenta de que varios de sus amigos y sus novias ya estaban ahí, sin embargo al caminar unos pasos se dio cuenta de que Candy se había quedado atrás. Ella permanecía con su vista fija en algo que estaba delante de él, así que volteó su cara para saber hacia que cosa ella estaba dirigiendo su mirada.

Y no era una cosa. Era un muchacho, quizá unos 10 años mayor que ellos que también parecía estarla mirando con una expresión de sorpresa que se entremezclaba con fascinación. Lo vio sonreír y no pudo evitar volver a voltear hacia ella. Estaba sonriendo también. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Alto, rubio, de una apariencia desenfadada, zapatos finos, camisa muy fina también. Delgado quizá, pero no enclenque. Se notaba que el tipo era deportista o quizá hacía ejercicio en algún gimnasio y lo peor, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy y parecía que se estaba encaminando a saludarla con evidente interés. ¿Qué? ¿Él estaba pintado, acaso?

De forma insólita para Anthony, los vio saludarse de modo muy afectuoso. Que fuera su tío, por favor, que fuera su tío, su primo, el novio de su hermana, lo que fuera, menos alguien que pudiera estar interesado en ella, porque si acaso su vista no lo engañaba, jamás la había visto con ese brillo en los ojos. Cielos! Quizá fue un error terrible haberla llevado a ese sitio… Un error casi catastrófico.

* * *

Se han encontrado de nuevo Candy y Albert, y lo peor es que el que ha propiciado este encuentro sin saberlo ha sido el joven que ha definido sus sentimientos hacia ella en primer lugar. Sé que esperaban a Terry, pero recuerden que el muchacho se había indignado con la actitud de ella en la fiesta del club, así que no le iba a dejar las cosas así de sencillas a Candy. Hará falta que otras cosas pasen.

Gracias por seguirme mandando sus PM y todos sus reviews. La actualización de esta historia así como la de _**Solo Una Oportunidad**_ ha sido de capítulos más largos, espero que no les fastidie leer tanto, pero las palabras fluyen como si fueran torrentes y no las puedo parar a veces.

Y en respuesta a la pregunta de **Guest**, no puedo decir que sea un _Albert-fic_ o un _Terry-fic_.. creo que eso todavía no está definido. Tanto Albert debió haber hecho algo para no quedarse con ella en el pasado, como Terry comenzó a cometer errores garrafales en el presente. Hace falta saber qué harán para llegar al corazón de Candy en el futuro, pero necesitamos los antecedentes del pasado para ello, por lo menos los más evidentes. Acepto sus comentarios y también tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias. Díganme que tal les va pareciendo.

**Gracias a: Yuukychan, CandyFan72, lu de Andrew, Florcita, Laura grandChester, lyricCinema, Guest y Carmen tiza **por cada review (los leo todos)y tambiéna **ccc73, **que ya nos hemos ido poniendo al corriente. Me dio gusto saber de ti.

Es algo fascinante para mí descubrir que no solo leen lo que escribo, sino que hay quienes son afines a mi modo de pensar y me han echado porras para continuar ésta y la otra historia. Gracias también por eso. Es bonito darme cuenta de que puedo encontrar amigas por este medio que me apoyen de este modo.

Mis saludos y bendiciones desde México con amor (¿De donde son ustedes? Sería lindo saber y en algún momento que sus impresiones del lugar en donde viven queden reflejadas en una historia, ¿no creen? Por lo pronto, van a poder en algún momento saber de algunos de los atractivos que tiene mi país de manera muy probable. México es una belleza, así como seguro lo será el país de donde son ustedes.)

Besos. Muchos besos.

_***AnaEdith***_


	7. Una película perdida

Margaret estaba con una cara de pocos amigos. Había hecho las galletas solo para toparse con una anciana decrepita con aires de grandeza idéntica a Susana. Antes había pensado que las ancianitas eran mujeres dulces y delicadas, de esas que hacen que tu vida sea un poco más tolerable, pero no, esa señora era altanera, prepotente, intrigante, miraba por encima del hombro como si fuese dueña de una mansión y estuviera cubierta de joyas. ¡Por favor! Si las únicas "joyas" eran las heces de sus gatos dispersas en cada pequeño rincón de arena que tenía en la casa. El olor era casi insoportable. Ya imaginaba que Susana si la había ido a visitar, no se iba a quedar ahí más del tiempo indispensable. Había huido de la casa del mismo modo que ella estaba planeando hacerlo.

Pues bien, tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de volver el estómago, le preguntó por ella. "¿Eres amiga de mi nieta?" –Le interpeló la mujer a su vez; "joder. ¿nieta?", ella creía que era la tía- "Éramos compañeras de la escuela, la conocí cuando ella estaba en séptimo grado aunque yo ya estaba en el octavo.." le había contestado ella.

La mujer arrugó los labios y después le miró con esa expresión de petulante que no podía con ella "Susy vino solo por unas horas porque su novio tiene un negocio familiar en la ciudad y le había pedido que pasara a las oficinas por unos papeles, ella iba de camino a Manhattan".

(Ah, ¿si?) "Creía que estaba casada" mencionó ella como toda respuesta. "Susy estuvo casada hace unos meses, pero un muy guapo aristócrata inglés se quedó prendado de ella y pronto van a tener un hijo."

Aja… ok… un hijo de un aristócrata… ¿qué? ¿El príncipe Carlos o Felipe o qué? Seguro que iba a decirle que era el archiduque de sabe Dios donde.. pero, extrañamente, la mujer no ahondó en eso.

Después de esa información Margaret lo único que quería era hacer era largarse pero la mujer empezó con su perorata de sus viajes, sus amigos famosos, de lo mucho que extrañaba sus paseos por la campiña inglesa, de que si el clima era mejor en Suiza (aunque los inviernos eran muy duros), que si sus coches y sus millones, y su marido que había muerto hacía como mil años… un FASTIDIO.

Cuando por fin escapó de su casa, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Stear.

\- Diga..

\- ¿Stear?

\- Desde luego, ¿Quién llama?

\- Soy Margaret.

Un silencio, breve silencio.

\- Que gusto oírte. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Noticias de la susodicha.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Estuvo en casa de su abuela solo un rato, se marchó enseguida. Parece que no está casada pero el bebé es de un aristócrata inglés que tiene negocios en la ciudad que competen a su familia. Parece que vive en Manhattan o quizá solo vaya de visita para allá.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Como que la vieja insoportable de su abuela (óyelo, es su abuela) tiene un montón de gatos que apestan la casa como si fuese un criadero de mascotas. De hecho el criadero ha de oler mucho mejor.

Otro silencio. Ahora sí más largo.

\- Te agradezco que me consiguieras esa información.

\- Para eso son los amigos. Yo sé que hace años que no nos vemos pero tengo recuerdos muy bonitos de Candy y de ti. Si en algo más te puedo ayudar tú solo dime.

\- Gracias, así lo haré. Buen día, Margaret.

\- Buen día Stear.

Y colgaron.

Fue Stear el que se quedó visiblemente apesadumbrado. Terry no era inglés, pero su padre sí lo era. También tenía negocios en Chicago, aunque no era el único. Tenía primos que visitaron esa ciudad y que seguro tenían que ver con los negocios de sus padres. El club, de hecho, era manejado por una sociedad en la que los tíos de Terry estaban envueltos. De sus primos, la verdad que no sabía gran cosa, solo que eran gallardos tal como él y tenían mucho aire de mundo. El padre de uno de ellos siempre que lo mencionaba su séquito personal, se dirigían a él como Lord Grandchester y otro acababa de recibir el título de Conde. Un regalo si es que tomamos en cuenta de que no habían hecho gran cosa sino solo ser espantosamente ricos y personas de mucho poder económico en el Reino Unido.

Casi nunca estaban en Chicago, pero los había visto algunas veces. Y lo más preocupante de todo era que una de sus principales oficinas que concernían a sus negocios estaba en Manhattan.. ¿Podía ser que el hijo que esperaba Susana fuera de Terry?

Se debatió mucho en contarle a Candy lo que había averiguado, pero no estaba dispuesto a causarle una pena mayor. Iba a averiguar de algún modo quien era el padre de ese bebé y si era Terry, que el cielo lo protegiera, porque no estaba seguro de qué cosas iba a ser capaz de hacerle.

* * *

_**Regreso a 1992**_

Una noche fatal.

Estaba peor que enfadado.

El tipo no era ni su primo, ni su tío, ni el novio de su hermana. Lo supo cuando comenzó a tomar la barbilla de ella y la vio ponerse roja cual tomate saladette. Lo confirmó cuando se dio cuenta de que la admiraba asombrado, que soltaba alguna broma de la cual se reían en plena y desvergonzada coquetería.

Tragó saliva deseando matar a alguien.

Y si por si esto hubiese sido poco, lo invitaba a entrar a la sala junto con ellos a ver la película que se suponía que ELLA iba a ver sentada junto a ÉL. Estaba sintiendo hervir su sangre en la reacción más arrebatada y primitiva de celos, los cuales no había sentido en su vida jamás. Ella era su dulce Candy. SUYA!, aunque ella no estuviera muy de acuerdo. Y el tipo era muy alto, a lo menos 10cm más que él y no parecía ser un debilucho. Ponerse a pelear por el lugar, por la vergüenza acontecida, podía ser contraproducente, pero ya se sentía demasiado alterado, y hasta un par de sus amigos comenzaron a darse cuenta.

\- Brower –le dijo uno-, déjala ya. Suficiente tuviste con el numerito de ésta mañana. Despabílate, hermano, que por esa chiquilla se te van a devanar los sesos del coraje.

\- No te metas Harrison.. –advirtió- esto es asunto mío.

Pues bien, Harrison no se metió, solamente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó sumido en su coraje.

La parejita risueña que lo estaba ignorando se quedó charlando a lo menos 10 minutos, hasta que ella con su sonrisa encantadora se le ocurrió voltear a ver a Tony.

Su sorpresa fue evidente. Tony parecía una olla de presión a punto de explotar. Estaba rojo, con los puños a los lados de un blanco más claro que la leche, su quijada se había desencajado y casi estaba segura de que estaba a punto de darle una apoplejía. Y, aunque en un inicio su mirada fue de sorpresa, la chica entrecerró los parpados y frunció levemente los labios. Era su señal de que estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio.

Esa expresión le produjo a Anthony que una sensación helada le corriera por la espalda hasta los pies. Con eso tuvo para perder el color y para aflojar también los puños. La mirada seria y ligeramente retadora de Candy se relajó al ver el cambio y seguido de eso volvió a su interlocutor a seguir tan animada con la charla igual que antes.

\- Entonces.. –preguntaba él- ¿te deshiciste de los tenis? – y casi se carcajeó.

\- No te burles. A mi mamá le dio un lapsus brutus y se puso a comprar todo lo que vio en oferta solamente para no desaprovechar lo que tenía en el monedero electrónico. Era el único par de mi talla.

\- Pero eran de hombre, Candice!

\- Si te digo la verdad, solo me los puse cuatro veces.. y si me los llevé a casa de mi tía fue por no decepcionarla.. ella estaba segurísima de que era la nueva moda juvenil del momento.

Ahora sí se carcajeó y Candy no pudo menos que sonreír seguido de ello. La risa de Albert era como música para sus oídos.

\- Tengo que conocer a tu madre… de verdad.

\- ¿Te vas a burlar de ella en su cara?

\- No –y después de eso su gesto se tranquilizó un poco- Debe ser una mujer adorable puesto que eres capaz de algo así por ella. Seguro que eso lo sacaste de ella también.

Ok.. traducción: le dijo que ella también era adorable de un modo por completo diplomático. No se iba a dar por aludida, pero internamente se sintió halagada.

\- Eso será si un día se digna a ir a la casa de mi tía… -y eso le hizo pensar en algo que le había rondado por la cabeza desde que lo conoció. Su gesto se tornó más serio y él reaccionó a ello también enseriándose. – Tengo una pregunta..

\- Dime.

\- Yo tengo años yendo a la casa de mi tía.. ¿Por qué nunca te había visto por allá?

Él sonrió.

\- Mis padres están divorciados desde hace 10 años. Al inicio la idea era quedarme con mi madre, pero ya tenía 12 años y necesitaba la figura paterna. Mi hermana mayor se quedó con mi madre y yo con mi padre.

\- Los separaron…..

\- No diría eso. Ellos se amaban mucho pero no se soportaban por mucho tiempo. Siempre estaban discutiendo y eso generó muchos conflictos que nos afectaron a Vicky y a mí. Mientras ellos estaban separados también sufrían, pero por lo menos no se lastimaban tanto. Era doloroso ver la soledad de ambos, así que tampoco era justo que nos turnaran por temporadas. Vicky y yo decidimos con quien nos íbamos a quedar. Desde luego que no fue fácil, pero fue la solución que mejor se adaptó a nosotros.

\- Y ¿Tú crees que puedan ser felices renunciando a su amor en lugar de vencer todos los obstáculos? Cuando uno ama se supone que es capaz de muchos sacrificios.

\- No lo sé, Candice. Yo nunca me he enamorado. Lo que sí sé es que una relación enfermiza no lleva a ninguna parte. Digamos que mis padres nunca supieron madurar y eso les impidió amar como se debe.

\- Dios me libre de vivir algo parecido. Yo quiero amar con todo lo que soy.. –apenas había dicho eso, cayó en cuenta de que debió guardárselo para sí. Sintió que se ruborizaba levemente, pero él lo tomó de un modo muy natural.

\- Yo solo sé que si un día el amor que yo profese es el dolor de la persona que ame, no voy a ser un lastre. Se supone que si una persona ama debe hacer sacrificios tal y como tú dijiste, así que ¿qué mejor sacrificio que hacerse a un lado para que la otra persona sea feliz?

\- Te estás rindiendo antes de empezar.

\- Quizá, pero tantos años de ver el sufrimiento de dos personas que amo profundamente me ha dejado notorias marcas en la vida. Ellos se aferraban a una utopía y no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus egoísmos. Creo que eso es peor.

Se dieron cuenta de que la conversación se había tornado más que seria, melancólica. Él volteó a mirarla con una expresión de comprensión.

\- Es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien. Me alegra mucho que haya sido contigo.

\- A mí me alegra más que me brindes tu confianza.

\- Y hay algo más. Los últimos tres meses he vivido con mi madre porque se encontraba algo enferma y había dicho que me extrañaba mucho. Entonces conocí a tu abuela y a tu tía.

Entonces él sonrió de modo más amplio.

\- y eso me recuerda.. ¿Cuándo competimos otra vez? Te prevengo que mis tiros han mejorado.

\- Y yo te advierto que soy mejor birlando que antes. Ya recibí la invitación para entrar al equipo femenil de baloncesto. Me he vuelto una obsesionada, desde esa vez no hago otra cosa que jugar –le contestó con mirada chispeante.

\- ¿Y el equipo de voleibol?

\- Está en receso. Hicieron el dopaje y cuatro jugadoras estaban usando sustancias sospechosas (por no decir que prohibidas). Quedamos descalificadas en el cuarto juego.

\- Lamento oír eso.. y, a todo esto, ¿En qué escuela estás?

Candy sonrió. Vaya discreto modo de preguntarlo.

\- Gillmore College –los ojos de Albert se agrandaron por un momento.

\- Por eso dijiste del gran presupuesto…! Debí imaginarlo.. yo también estudié ahí.

\- ¿De verdad? –honestamente, no lo podía creer… ¿estaba hablando en serio?

\- Solo que en aquel entonces solo se practicaba baloncesto, equitación, futbol y voleibol. No estaba incluido el soccer, ni el atletismo, ni el beisbol, ni tampoco las luchas grecorromanas. –cielo santo, ¿acaso tenía un ordenador por cerebro? Eran todos los deportes que le había mencionado hacía un mes y eso que no aseguró que el futbol ni el soccer estuvieran en el programa. Sobre todo estando tan enojada con Tony que era el capitán del equipo. Cero publicidad para Gillmore's Warriors.

\- ¿De verdad daban equitación? –e hizo un puchero- ¿Cómo fue que lo sacaron del programa?

Una risilla maliciosa salió de los labios de Albert, ante lo cual ella enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo no fui un niño travieso? Bien, no mentí.. pero no puedo decir que un adolescente travieso no haya sido exactamente.

\- Vas a tener que contarme eso a detalle –instó resuelta.

\- Lo único –y lo dijo viendo de modo discreto hacia los lados- es que creo que nos hemos quedado solos. ¿Con quien venías?

Efectivamente se habían quedado solos. La plaza se notaba transitada pero ninguno de los amigos de Tony ni el mismo Tony se miraban por ningún lado.

\- Rayos! No tengo idea en que sala se metieron ni creo que me dejen entrar a alguno de los privados para ponerme a buscarlos.

\- Entonces, hagamos una cosa. Por este pasillo se encuentra una tienda de helados. Deja que te invite uno, ¿Está bien? Vamos a esperar a que la película termine y veremos por cual sala salen. O si gustas te puedo llevar yo a tu casa.

Candy lo tuvo que pensar. Si llegaba con alguien que no fuera Tony, su madre iba a restringir sus permisos nuevamente.

\- Creo que te aceptaré el helado, pero deberé esperar a mis amigos para ver si ellos pueden llevarme. No estoy segura de que mi madre le parezca que yo llegue a casa con alguien diferente a la persona con la que me fui. Pero si después de la película mis amigos no aparecen, te aceptaré el llevarme a casa. ¿Está bien?

\- Me parece perfecto.

Fue una hora y veinte minutos charlando animadamente de todo y de nada. Las cosas sencillas de Candy lo hacían reír con gracia, ella también tuvo que escuchar cómo es que la equitación había sido eliminada del programa.

\- Muchos compañeros eran unos verdaderos salvajes con los caballos, sobretodo en las competencias. Yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se les siguiera tratando de ese modo, pero creo que fui demasiado lejos. Antes de la competencia solté a los caballos y me los llevé en unos remolques con ayuda de un par de compañeros. Casi me cuesta la expulsión, debido a eso el colegio se vio envuelto en un escándalo y quedamos descalificados del torneo ecuestre. Fue una vergüenza mayúscula que obligó al director a decirse de palabras con los jueces de la liga del club hípico y expulsaron al colegio de las competencias. Fue un verdadero desconcierto. A las dos horas regresamos los caballos y fuimos testigos del abucheo de toda la escuela pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

\- Supongo que no hacía falta ya tener caballos… -dijo con ironía.

\- Son animales muy inteligentes, son sensitivos y nobles. No era justo que se les tratara de ese modo. Y con una cuadrilla de ellos imagina lo que gastaban en mantenerlos. No era solo el alimento, era pagar a un veterinario de planta, al instructor, al encargado de la limpieza de los caballos y otro que se encargara de la limpieza de los establos. Vacunas, tener que desparasitarlos varias veces al año, mantener el terreno donde se corrían y sin contar monturas, herraduras, bridas… creo que era una pequeña fortuna. Y eso, si no contamos el costo de los caballos en sí mismos. Al final, creo que le hicimos un favor. Si alguien monta a caballo debe ser por la experiencia que representa, no solo por ganar o perder una competencia. Hay que quererlos para tratarlos bien, si no se les quiere, no se les cuida.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Sus palabras sonaban apasionadas, él amaba realmente a los caballos.

\- Tú participabas también en las competencias, ¿verdad?

\- Si. Desde muy joven.

\- Entonces supongo que todavía montas.

\- Lo hago poco. –dijo después de asentir- La carrera de ingeniería me deja poco tiempo para ir a la hacienda de mi familia.

\- ¿Tienen una hacienda? –preguntó asombrada.

\- Con una cabaña.. hay un río también muy cerca.. Podría decir que es como un rancho, pero nosotros no arreamos ganado ni tampoco damos otro uso al terreno, por eso es hacienda. Sirve tan solo de esparcimiento.

\- Sería agradable conocer un lugar así… -dijo para sí.

\- Si no fueras tan joven te diría que me acompañaras alguna vez.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la edad?

\- Eres menor de edad.. para viajar con un adulto que no es tu familiar requerirías un permiso de tus padres y dudo que te dejen ir a un lugar así sola o en su defecto conmigo, que para el caso es lo mismo. Quizá si tu tía te acompañara…

\- …No me la imagino –y sonrió. Su tía amaba su espacio dentro de su casa. Solamente el trabajo la sacaba de ahí.- pero creo que será bueno soñar siquiera..

\- Hablando de sueño… hubo algo que debí preguntarte la última vez que nos vimos.

\- ¿y no tiene que ver con mis horribles tenis?

\- Claro que no.

\- Entonces tú dirás.

\- Candice.. me has agradado mucho. Creo que eres una joven muy especial; yo no soy un muchacho como tú, te llevo poco más de 6 años, pero quería saber si estabas interesada en ser mi amiga.

\- Creí que con conversar como lo hacemos ya esto se daba por hecho.

\- Entiendo, pero no me refiero a eso. Quería saber si no te es molesto que te llame por teléfono.

Candy se quedó de piedra. ¿Le pedía su numero de teléfono? No de modo obvio, pero para decirle que si no le molestaba que le hablara por teléfono, pues necesitaba que le diera su número telefónico! Y ella no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Desde luego que no me molesta. Solo necesito anotártelo en algún lado.

Y lo estaba escribiendo en una hoja cuando comenzó a analizar sus palabras nuevamente. La pluma se tambaleó en su mano. Había dicho "hablando de sueño"… ¿soñaba Albert con ser amigo de ella?

El corazón le empezó a latir de prisa, sintiendo que perdía la compostura. Se estaba emocionando, pero le dio miedo que él lo notara, así que después de escribir el número completo, se tuvo que obligar a ver a la salida de la sala del cine. Ya la gente comenzaba a salir. Uno de los primeros fue Tony, que miraba de un lado a otro con desesperación.

\- Creo que me buscan..

Y él también miró en su dirección.

\- ¿tu novio?

\- No.. –ella le contestó al instante, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión de desagrado por la idea- Es mi amigo desde hace años, nos conocimos en la escuela. Yo era amiga de una de sus novias, pero la chica le pintó el cuerno y me di cuenta de que era mejor ser amigo de él que de ella.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? Parece ser que actualmente se ponen de novios desde pre-escolar.

\- Tiene 17. Es el capitán del equipo de futbol. Un rompecorazones sin remedio. Solamente yo lo soporto y creo que él a mí también, y eso que le pongo las cosas difíciles: Soy brutalmente honesta con él. Sus amigos casi me odian por eso.

\- ¿Brutalmente honesta? –enarcó las cejas.

\- Hoy en la mañana le dije lo mucho que me caía mal su novia y quizá me pasé. Pero la muchacha en sí es tan grosera conmigo que no pude menos que decirle. –aclaró, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

\- Me gusta la honestidad. Aunque sea brutal. –dijo divertido.

Ella también sonrió, entonces escuchó la voz de Tony llamándola desde fuera del cine.

\- Creo que ya me voy, Albert. Gracias por la nieve. –y le extendió la mano, dándole primero el papel con su numero de teléfono, él lo cogió con la mano izquierda y extendió la derecha de un modo obvio para estrechar su mano. Lo hizo mirándola a los ojos y después de ello se inclinó sin soltarla para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

\- Gracias a ti. –le dijo separándose, todavía no le soltaba la mano- Te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo en la revancha. ¿Está bien?

\- P.e..perfecto –tartamudeó, sintiendo que los colores se le iban a subir al rostro, así que le dio una sonrisa y sintió cómo le soltaba la mano. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba una tonelada de serenidad. Se tuvo que dar la vuelta para hacerle señas a Tony y salir de ahí enseguida.

Por favor! Solo había sido un casto beso en la mejilla! Se estaba comportando como una tonta! Entonces, a pasos de llegar a donde estaba Tony, volteó para hacerle una seña de despedida con la mano a Albert, él la miraba de una forma enigmática, pero igual le respondió, con una sonrisa.

Tony fue el que se comportó de lo más extraño. No quería hablar y parecía que estaba a punto de llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas, así que ella no le quiso hacer ningún comentario. Dejó que la llevara a la casa y cuando aparcó se quedó quieta en el asiento. Entonces él volteó.

\- ¿Era tu novio? ¿Aceptaste salir conmigo para verte con él en la plaza? – le preguntó con tono amargo.

\- No es mi novio.. –contestó, estaba extrañada por lo que Tony le estaba diciendo.- Es vecino de mi prima, me enseñó a jugar un poco el baloncesto. ¿Estás celoso Tony? ¿Es eso?

\- Creo que necesito serenarme, eso es todo. –dijo al fin- Era la primera vez que salimos después de no hablarnos en seis semanas, así que no puedes culparme por sentirme desplazado.

\- Me dejaste afuera del cine, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

\- No, Candy. Te hablé cuatro veces antes de entrar, pero no me quisiste oír. Casi estuve a punto de tocarte el hombro, pero me di cuenta de que tu platica con ese tipo era mucho más importante para ti. –y le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Dejémoslo así, ¿está bien? Nos vemos mañana, paso por ti igual que siempre.

\- Tony… -protestó ella con debilidad. ¿De verdad Tony le había hablado cuatro veces? Ella no se dio cuenta.

\- No estoy enojado ya. Quizá debo entender que no eres de mi propiedad.

\- Perdóname por favor. La verdad que no sé qué pasó.

\- Te digo que lo dejemos así. No importa ya. Buenas noches Candy. Paso por ti como te dije,

Eso era todo. Tony no quería hablar y también quería irse. Con incomodidad se bajó del coche, se encaminó a la casa. Ni siquiera se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, ella no se atrevió y él tampoco hizo el menor gesto para ello.

Anthony la iba a pasar muy mal esa noche.. como nunca antes la había pasado. Pero era algo que ni ella podía evitar.

* * *

Un sabor agridulce. Candy se encuentra a Albert, pero también Anthony sufre. Que complicado cuando eso pasa.

Me ha dolido hasta a mí el corazón por ese junior rompecorazones porque es la primera vez que siente que el suyo es el que se rompe. Quizá de ese modo aprenda a tratar a las mujeres de un modo mejor y eso modifique su enfoque de la vida y su estilo de vivirla.

Candy tiene la cualidad de hacer que su entorno y la gente en él cambie. Así como los malos se vuelven peores, los demás aprenden y maduran a causa de lo que viven con ella. ¿No lo creen?

Y, bueno, más razones para pensar que Terry es de lo peor, pero si se esperan a la historia sabrán sus motivos y algunas quizá lo perdonen. Por eso no está determinado el galán definitivo de la historia. Hace falta saber lo malo que hizo Albert.

y… ya sé. Algunas se preguntan si Anthony no va a ser contemplado. Primero dejemos que aprenda y después lo ponemos a su consideración, ¿les parece?

Nos leemos esta semana sDq. Bendiciones!

Espero sus reviews! ;)

_***AnaEdith***_


	8. Casada dos veces

Casada dos veces

**Antes de comenzar, quiero pedirles algo: tengan paciencia. Hubiera querido que quedara más clara la situación de Terry y de Albert, pero en serio que no se puede. Terry ha hecho cosas intolerables, pero también está sufriendo y no saben si hay motivos que lo puedan estar orillando a ello. No lo justifico ni mucho menos, pero es algo que he venido haciendo en ambos fics: los seres humanos no somos totalmente malos ni totalmente buenos. Tenemos claroscuros, matices que nos envilecen o nos ensalzan y muchos de ellos son producto de factores externos: miedos, traumas, decepciones. **

**Aquí principalmente vamos a ir develando a una Candy que se levanta de entre las cenizas y que para definir su destino necesita primero retomar su pasado y ponerlo en balanza. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que si pudiesen volver al pasado habrían cambiado muchas de sus decisiones? Es algo imposible, pero ****sí podemos**** cambiar el futuro si nos basamos en el aprendizaje que adquirimos de esas buenas o malas resoluciones meditándolas en el presente. **

**Lo que si queda claro, ambos de algún modo se ganaron el amor de Candy pero ambos lo estaban perdiendo, el asunto es si ambos llegan al presente para buscar una segunda oportunidad, ¿a quien elegirá ella? Ustedes me van a ir ayudando a desembarañar toda la trama y a final de cuentas creo que será algo bueno. Gracias a las que han sido sinceras y me han dado tomatazos, a las que me han felicitado, a las que esperan lo que casi está por llegar.**

**Conozcan ambos lados de la moneda… se pueden sorprender.**

* * *

Por fin. Lo último de la mudanza había llegado. Sus más preciados tesoros habían abandonado el depósito que durante varios meses había rentado. Su colección de bolsos era una de sus más grandes adquisiciones, esa y su colección de zapatillas de Jimmy Choo y de Steve Madden que aunque no eran demasiadas, eran muy caras. Terry había insistido por cuestión de status, porque solían asistir a muchas cenas de negocios y quizá un vestido negro no fuese tan llamativo sin unas hermosas zapatillas de diseñador (aunque, se sentía rara por bajar de un auto de valor promedio con semejantes accesorios). Los iba a usar de modo programado. Solamente cuando fuese necesario. No quería ser el centro de atención más de lo que ya era. De por si habían se levantado muchas suspicacias cuando fue aceptada dentro del departamento de recursos humanos y estaba segura que había sido a causa de la influencia de su cuñado, pero habría muchas en el piso y en el edificio que seguro pensaban que era la amiguita de alguno de los socios y verla con cosas tan caras iba a desencadenar más chismes, lo único malo era que los bolsos como las zapatillas, tendían a cambiar de moda en cada temporada y eso le podía resultar en que ni siquiera los hubiera desquitado.

Por otro lado, su trabajo no era demasiado complicado. Ella se encargaba de pasar a limpio enormes cantidades de documentos previamente contabilizados. Era labor de una secretaria promedio, pero ella a pesar de no tener gran experiencia, se había desempeñado con eficiencia. Revisaba los correos e imprimía cada uno de ellos para después agregarlos a los oficios de los jefes de cada departamento. Todos y cada uno tenían que ser respondidos en un plazo mínimo de cuatro días, así que estaba en contacto con casi cada secretaria de cada jefe en todo el edificio, aunque solo fuese por medio del teléfono o del ordenador.

A ella también le llegaban las solicitudes de empleo, las quejas de otros empleados, los finiquitos de los despidos y muchas otras cosas, pero como únicamente tenía que darles cauce y después archivar, no le preocupaba demasiado nada.

Lo único que no soportaba eran las miradas libidinosas de algunos hombres que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a una mujer que a pesar de lucir bien (que modesta ella), les regalaba solamente sonrisas de cortesía y breves comentarios triviales muy de vez en cuando. No estaba interesada en propiciar que ningún hombre se interesara en ella.

Así habían pasado ya tres meses. Y en esos tres meses, buscó un departamento, se mudó, se adaptó al trabajo, consiguió una nana y aparte comenzó a planear lo que iba a ser de su vida amorosa, digámoslo legalmente.

Cuando habló con Richard sobre sus planes de divorciarse de Terry, la primera reacción de su suegro fue decirle que no se precipitara (_o sea, casi se iba a cumplir un año de la partida de Terry, cuatro meses de que Isabella había nacido y también hubiese dado de baja la línea de su teléfono y, ¿¡todavía pensaba que se estaba precipitando!?_). Si lo hubiera tenido enfrente se hubiera reído sardónicamente delante de él, así que optó por decirle que iba a mandar a su abogado para que conversara con él porque no podía proceder la demanda de divorcio si el susodicho no daba señales de vida. En dado caso el proceso tendría que ser muy diferente.

Por lo menos tenía otras satisfacciones: Isabella acababa de cumplir cuatro meses de nacida, era una nena hermosa que había heredado no solo los ojos verdes de ella, sino también el cabello rubio. No sabía si algún día se parecería a Terry, pero por el momento los genes de la familia Anderson-White iban a la delantera. Era muy despierta, ya fijaba perfecto la mirada hacia las personas y también se giraba en la cuna. Dejó el chupete y prefirió el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, tenía unos cachetes que daban ganas de comérselos. Seguía durmiendo mucho, pero ya aumentaba el apetito semana tras semana.

Lo único que se reprochaba de todo, era que no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con ella, pero a final de cuentas era lo que miles de madres trabajadoras pasaban cada día, sobretodo las que eran solteras. No debía asustarse de ello.. quizá algún día podría conseguir un trabajo de medio turno que le pagara igual de bien, aunque eso era improbable si no se esmeraba y se ponía a buscar tener una revalidación de estudios.

Que complicado era todo. Necesitaba usar más de su tiempo libre para estudiar y más adelante conseguir un trabajo que le diera más tiempo libre, solo que actualmente se sentía incapaz de abandonar por más horas a su hija. Crecía demasiado rápido, hacía gracias que se perdía y de las cuales solo alcanzaba a escuchar decir a la nana. A veces le daba por llorar cuando se daba cuenta, así que se tuvo que comprar una cámara de video para que le grabase cada cosa que le pareciera significativa (la idea no funcionó del todo, pues justo cuando la nana prendía la dichosa cámara, Isabella optaba por dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo).

Cuando cumplió cinco meses se dio cuenta de que le estaba llamando la atención el televisor. En especial un programa infantil de dibujitos. Y eso debido a que cuando salían los comerciales Isa volvía a los juguetes de felpa (los cuales tenían entre sus accesorios trozos de tela plástica que hacía ruido, una monada!).

A los seis meses le llegó el abogado hablando sobre terminología legal, cosas que no entendía y que la verdad no tenía ánimos de ponerse a analizar.

\- Candice, querida.. –Continuó él- Los trámites del divorcio se iniciaron como bien sabes, el asunto legal no daba luces de prosperar debido a que no se conoce el lugar de residencia de tu esposo.. pero nos hemos topado con otro inconveniente. Entre los papeles que me entregaste había un documento escrito en otro idioma. Vimos los sellos y también tuve que investigar de qué se trataba. ¿Se casaron en México también?

Candy quiso que la tierra la tragara. Lo había olvidado. Fue cosa de Terry, una galantería de él que tenía pensado casarse en cada país que visitaran en su luna de miel. El primero sería México… les habían dicho de las maravillosas playas de Quintana Roo, de la belleza de Chichen Itzá, de los callejones de Guanajuato.. en fín, se habían puesto a soñar con todos los lugares que iban a visitar antes de partir de México a Puerto Rico, de Puerto Rico a Río de Janeiro y de ahí hasta la Patagonia argentina. Lo curioso fue que cuando iban en el avión privado, por condiciones del clima (y algunos factores técnicos del avión), el vuelo primero llegó a Tijuana, de ahí a Monterrey y finalmente aterrizó en la ciudad de México.

Fue una situación muy graciosa en realidad. Candy hubiera estado feliz en cualquier lado, pero Terry se había molestado bastante. El lujoso avión privado les había hecho una de las suyas (la primera, de hecho), así que salieron del aeropuerto de la ciudad de México y se hospedaron en un hotel que se encontraba en Polanco. Muy bonito, pintoresco, pero también muy funcional.

El asunto con el avión se llevó varios días en lo que técnicos especializados lo revisaban de cabo a rabo, pero mientras tanto se dieron a la aventura de conocer la ciudad.

Efectivamente la cd. de México era enorme. Una de las calles más representativas era Reforma, estaba tan llena de árboles por todos lados e igualmente edificios de empresas. Al llegar a un punto culminante estaba un obelisco que en la punta superior tenía la figura de un ángel en color dorado y en su base una glorieta. Todo mundo se tomaba fotos ahí. Ellos también lo hicieron.

De ahí se fueron a conocer otros lugares, como el monumento a la revolución (una cúpula terminada a principios de siglo XX) que estaba situado en una plaza y que tenía CANTIDAD de comerciantes!

Su siguiente destino tenía que ser sin lugar a dudas el zócalo, conocer el Palacio de Bellas Artes, el World Trade Center, la Torre Latino… Pero del lugar que se enamoraron era sin duda de Chapultepec, de modo más exacto: el bosque de Chapultepec. Y específicamente: del Castillo que se encontraba en la cima del mismo.

Para llegar a él había un camino que se tornaba curvo y conforme iban entrando al firme del lugar pudieron ver que tanto pisos, rejas, paredes y techos del castillo estaban en perfecto estado de conservación. Quizá lo único que podía verse algo moderno eran los ventanales, pero fuera de ello fue trasladarse a otro mundo, a otro tiempo.

Los pisos del interior muchos eran de mármol y parte de las paredes también. Otros eran a cuadros blancos y negros o cremas y cafés, y los de las habitaciones eran de madera. Algunas paredes tenían pinturas enormes y cada habitación contaba con preciosos candelabros. Había un museo dentro y otra área destinada a develar habitaciones que solo podían verse desde afuera y que mostraban como si el paso del tiempo no hubiese desfilado por ellas. Muebles, adornos, telas, pinturas e inclusive indumentarias eran exhibidos ahí (y entre ellos objetos previos a 1800!). El Castillo se había construido como casa de verano del virrey Bernardo de Gálvez y Madrid, por el año de 1778 y tardaron 10 años en construirlo (Esto en el tiempo del virreinato de la Nueva España). Era **el único** castillo real de América, por eso era un honor poder tener acceso a él. Ahora era considerado la sede del Museo Nacional de Historia de México.

El castillo era imponente, pero al seguirlo recorriendo se toparon con dos cosas que los sorprendieron: una carroza de estilo barroco elaborada en 1864 por la casa de Cesare de Scala de Milán, en la que Maximiliano de Habsburgo (dicho sea de paso, Emperador de México en aquellos años) se había paseado en contadas ocasiones por la ciudad. Estaba decorada con molduras de plata y bronce, tenía esculturas de ángeles y niños, escudos imperiales y una inscripción que decía "Equidad en la Justicia". Ella, por si misma, era una obra de arte; aunque también existían murales con pinturas relativas a la batalla de los Niños Héroes y al periodo revolucionario y de independencia.

La otra cosa que los sorprendió fue una galería de habitaciones que en uno de sus pasillos tenían unos vitrales fastuosos, con figuras de ninfas, columnas, flores, enredaderas y arcos, todos decorados a detalle. Eran realmente hermosos. Y, en la parte central superior del castillo (la azotea, si es que de algún modo debía llamarse) se ubicaban los jardines y una torre que en la punta ostentaba la bandera del país.

Por el solo hecho de estar ahí había valido la pena que el avión hubiese dado tanta lata. Y ya que decidieron regresar al hotel, a Terry se le ocurrió la idea fenomenal de irse a una oficialía del Registro Civil para comenzar con la idea de casarse en México.

Lo bueno de todo ello fue que para cuando el avión ya estaba listo, la compañía de seguros requirió que el avión volara de nuevo a Estados Unidos para que se hicieran todas las labores correspondientes.. el viaje por toda América latina había quedado descartado, así como los planes de casarse en cada país que pensaban visitar. Sin embargo, se casaron por las leyes americanas y por las leyes mexicanas. Y ese detalle resultaba ahora en toda una complicación!

El abogado creyó prudente hacer averiguaciones y uno de los lugares donde primero iba a preguntar era en la embajada de México que se encontraba en Washington D.C. Otra opción era viajar a la ciudad de México a la embajada de Estados Unidos que se encontraba allá o de manera más directa acudir a la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores.

Alguien debía saber de qué modo se solucionaba todo, pero Candy no se iba a quedar tan tranquila viendo como todo su mundo se tornaba en un nuevo caos; resopló con furia y apretó los puños. Necesitaba todo el autocontrol del que era capaz para no soltarse diciendo maldiciones al causante de todos sus problemas en el último año con casi dos meses.

El abogado se marchó y ella en un impulso tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Richard. Ésta vez no iba a aceptar evasivas, pero cuando el teléfono dio dos timbrazos lo pensó mejor. Colgó y salió de la casa dejando a Isabella con la nana y escogió el primer teléfono público que vio que estaba ubicado aproximadamente a una media hora de su casa. Se bajó del auto, le puso al teléfono todas las monedas que necesitaba para hacer una llamada a celular y le marcó a él (nunca había contestado al abogado, pero quizá en un golpe de suerte estuviera dormido y contestara por inercia).

Deseaba traspasarlo con la daga más afilada del mundo. Y, aunque lo que menos deseaba era oírlo, su indignación era evidente, le tenía que decir todo lo que despreciaba sus actitudes y la forma en que durante el último año le había hecho infeliz y que necesitaba el divorcio para retomar su vida, así que más valía que él también buscara el modo de divorciarse de ella. Los minutos pasados solamente habían hecho que su deseo de eliminarlo por completo de su vida fuera más fuerte.

Entonces, y sin esperarlo de ninguna forma, un auto de modelo reciente de la línea que más le gustaba se estampó con el suyo. El impacto la dejó sorda unos segundos y de la impresión soltó el teléfono (había dado un brinco que le hubiera valido medalla en los juegos olímpicos en el salto de longitud).

A causa de eso había olvidado su enojo con Terry al ver que el accidente pudo haberle provocado lesiones si hubiese estado metida en él. Ni siquiera pensó en reaccionar hasta que pasaron unos segundos, entonces se acercó al coche y pudo ver que las bolsas de aire del vehículo se habían accionado. La persona que estaba dentro del Jaguar estaba luchando por deshacerse de las mismas. Ella se dio cuenta de que en ese momento algunos oficiales de transito estaban usando sus radios y acercándose a la escena. El coche se veía fatal desde el costado derecho, pero su Sentra tenía abollado todo el costado izquierdo de la parte trasera.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano de la pura impresión. Mientras tanto una patrulla se acercaba para evitar que otros vehículos pasaran demasiado cerca y hasta entonces ella se atrevió a acercarse al coche accidentado.

Fue en ese momento que una revelación llegó a sus ojos. La bolsa de aire se desinflaba y ante ella aparecía la última persona que en su vida pensó iba a mirar: Ahí estaba Albert.

Su melena rubia se veía despeinada, sus ojos entrecerrados. Estaba aturdido. Tenía 10 años sin verlo, casi no podía creer que fuera él. Comenzó a temblar como si tuviese otra vez 15 años y sintió su corazón acelerarse por un motivo que no estaba segura que fuera algo parecido al miedo. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

* * *

_**1992**_

Las últimas semanas se convirtieron en un sueño para Candy. Albert le hablaba por teléfono por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Esas charlas de más de una hora que dejaban a Paty enojadísima porque ella también tenía novio y vida social. No le gustaba que la línea siempre la tuviera ocupada.

Candy ni se inmutaba. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba el tiempo y tenía el interés de conversar con ella de ese modo. Y, que fuese un joven mayor que ella que le fascinaba, hacía mucho mejor las cosas. Platicaban de todo, desde la comida, la escuela, sus avances en su intento por aprender a manejar, hablaban de caballos y también sobre esgrima. De vez en cuando aparecía algún comentario sobre su abuela o sobre su tía. Él quería saber cuando iba a volver a visitarlas para también él ir a la casa de su madre. Candy no estaba segura de por qué su plan de verse ahí, pero su tía era mucho más flexible que su madre y seguro que no se opondría a sus charlas aunque Albert fuese un joven mayor.

No es que fuese su novio (_oh, rubor, has vuelto_), pero el ambiente desenfadado de la casa de su tía era mejor. Así solo sería para ambos salir de casa y toparse en la cochera. No era igual a llegar a una casa de visita, lo cual haría que las cosas se vieran más formales. Albert, Albert.. pensabas bien al respecto.

Ya imaginaba la cara de su padre cuando supiera que su "amigo telefónico" era mayor de edad, tanto como para poder ir a un bar sin ninguna complicación (aunque, por lo que había podido conversar con él, no era afecto a beber, si acaso un poco de vino durante las comidas o el fin de año para brindar. Tampoco fumaba.).

Pues, de algún modo inspirada por las novelas de Barbara Cartland, ella estaba sintiendo que vivía su propia historia, aunque no podía decir que se tratase de amor. Si bien Albert le había gustado mucho, sabía que el hecho de ser mayor hacía poco probable que él tuviera otras intenciones. Lo único era que para ella el acto de charlar por teléfono se le estaba formando más que un hábito, estaba volviéndose una necesidad y después de un tiempo casi una adicción. Cuando no llamaba el día que pensaba que lo haría, su corazón se debilitaba preso de la tristeza.

Con nadie, ni con Tony o con Stear había podido sentir que era así de comprendida o escuchada. Podía imaginarse cada expresión de su cara con los comentarios y las risas que soltaba a veces. Y, cada vez era más difícil despedirse y cortar la llamada. Necesitaba verlo, pero por una parte sentía que si lo hacía la presencia física de Albert se iba a imponer a sus raciocinios, necesitaba la seguridad que tenía el hecho de que no podía mirarla mientras lo oía. Era confuso. No podía decir que estaba enamorada, no si creía que el amor era demasiado bueno para que ella lo viviera, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese joven estaba destinado a trastocar todo dentro de su frágil mundo adolescente. Él era demasiado perfecto, demasiado guapo, demasiado.. demasiado inalcanzable.

No quería cuestionarse qué era lo que él podía buscar de ella. Sus conversaciones eran buenas y quizá lo hacía reír muy a menudo, pero seguramente sus amigos contemporáneos debían de ser más interesantes, con mas camino recorrido, menos inocentes. O quizá era eso lo que él buscaba en ella, que esa chispa inocente le hiciera ver el mundo con ojos más benevolentes.

Debido a eso, a que todo se tornaba complicado para ella cuando se refería a él, había evitado ir a casa de su tía. En el fondo le daba miedo pensar que se podía enamorar de él, pero del mismo modo el miedo a que él dejase de llamarla la estaba sumiendo en conflictos mayores. Nunca un muchacho podía conformarse con largas conferencias si vivían en la misma ciudad, ¿o si? Aunque fuese en el plano amistoso. Honestamente ya no sabía qué iba a hacer. Todo era demasiado complicado. Pensaba que el amor era demasiado bueno para vivirlo ella a esa altura de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de enamorarse. Un psicólogo por favor! Un terapeuta!

Es que una cosa era enamorarse y otra era tener un romance, ser correspondida. ¿Cuántas veces había visto llorar a sus amigas por amor? Infinidades! (Por eso era que también no podía vislumbrar nada con Tony. No bastaba pensar que era un coscolino, que tenía antecedentes de ser un promiscuo de lo peor y rogaba que nadie le hubiese pegado alguna enfermedad, pues no estaba segura de que todos sus encuentros hubiesen sido con protección), pero el hecho es que cada vez que veía llorar a una de sus amigas por causa de algún chico, sentía que de ninguna manera iba a precipitarse y a llorar antes de tiempo. Que le dijeran mojigata, santurrona, puritana, lo que fuera! Pero necesitaba sentir que era dueña de sí misma, que era más madura como para tomar las cosas del amor con la serenidad que le hacía falta. (Que complicado cuando uno crece y se da cuenta que en las cosas del amor, no importan edades ni tampoco grado de madurez, cuando pega, pega y duele lo mismo que si tuviese 15 años, así tenga uno 27, 35 o 50 años).

Y, pensando en Tony.. después de haber llegado aquella noche, de haberse dado cuenta de que casi se ponía a llorar por culpa suya, se sintió fatal. Tony era de esos amigos que soportan la verdad cruda, ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando lo llegaba a insultar. Había creído que después de que lo bateó en la escuela iba a estar tan herido en su amor propio que iba a retirarle la amistad, pero no lo hizo, ni tampoco después de la situación que pasaron en el cine.

Al contrario. Parecía que era lo que necesitaba escuchar porque sus ínfulas de conquistador se vieron menguadas radicalmente (aunque sí, Eliza se la quiso comer por causa de que Anthony terminara con ella por su culpa, le hizo la vida imposible de un modo tal que las groserías iniciales eran una bromilla sin importancia comparadas a las que le hizo después). Anthony se comportó a la altura. No la dejaba sola como si fuese su guardaespaldas y al menor indicio de querer hacerla sentir mal, él contraatacaba con una agudeza hiriente desconocida para Candy. Parecía su paladín o algo por el estilo. Casi la protegía del mismo modo que Stear.

Y, volviendo al asunto de Albert y sus propias inseguridades, otra cosa que vino a complicarlo todo fue que su madre había charlado con su hermana varias veces en las últimas semanas y le hizo notar que ya no la visitaban desde aquella vez que convinieron en mirar una película rentada en un videoclub. Su tía sabía que Candy era del tipo que se pasaba temporadas eternas en su casa y también estaba extrañada de que no fuese a visitarla. Sobre todo Annie, que se quejaba de haber sido abandonada por su prima.

Tenía que programar una visita. Extrañaba mucho a su tía… ¿cómo hacer para que sonara algo casual e intempestivo y Albert no se molestara porque no le había avisado? No quería pensar. Era demasiado.

El día que su madre le dijo que iba a ir para la casa de su hermana porque la abuela se encontraba indispuesta, se vio forzada a subir al coche de su padre y por cosa del destino ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en Albert, pero no iba a ser lo único que iba a pasar.

Al bajar del auto y ver que su padre se iba, su mirada se dirigió a la casa de enfrente con visible nostalgia. Quería verlo, aunque no habían quedado de mirarse o de hablarse ese día. Tampoco iba a saber que el coche aparcado afuera no era ni de la madre ni de la hermana. Era un auto finísimo. Su diseño deportivo la dejó medio pasmada. Había visto esos autos en las revistas y en los anuncios del televisor, era un Jaguar color plateado con revestimientos en piel color gris claro. Sus rines eran de lujo de un material cromado y parecía nuevo de paquete. Le extrañó verlo ahí, pero quizá la hermana de Albert tuviera novio, así que se encogió de hombros y se fue siguiendo a su madre que ya había entrado a la casa de tía Elroy, con el andar lento que se genera cuando uno trae nostalgia.

Justo cuando ya pensaba entrar a la casa oyó una voz que tenía memorizada de modo profundo.

\- ¿Candice?

Ella sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo. Sus ojos no reflejaban la sorpresa solamente, era como si su corazón se hubiera estrujado y ya tuviera ganas de llorar. Albert caminó hacia ella visiblemente emocionado (¿desde cuando Albert podía sentirse emocionado por causa de ella?). Ya no había sido la sorpresa de aquella vez que la vio en la plaza que en ese tiempo estaba mezclada con admiración. Era como si él también se hubiese sentido conmovido por verla, como si le hubiera afectado..

Ella caminó hacia él y también él se apresuró a encontrarle. Apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de ella lo vio dudar si abrazarla o darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sus ojos azules la miraban de una forma que evitó que ella siquiera pudiera parpadear. Que mirada tan intensa!

En lugar de abrazarla o besarle en la mejilla, él levantó su mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Jamás se lo hubiera esperado y menos que ese ligero roce la perturbara tanto.

\- No me dijiste que vendrías.

\- No lo esperaba. Mi madre casi me secuestró porque mi abuela se ha sentido mal. Hemos venido a verla. –trató de sonar desenfadada, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado.

\- Entonces, ¿no vas a quedarte? –preguntó, ¿en su voz se distinguía algo de decepción?

\- No traigo ropa y mañana tengo clase de esgrima en el club a las 10 de la mañana. –dijo en medio de un puchero.

\- ¿A cual club asistes?

\- al de Versalles.

\- ¿Ese club? Es caro, Candice.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todas las amigas de mi madre van allí. Mi papá es socio gracias a las influencias de otro de los socios de la empresa. No aceptan a cualquiera allí. –"Si bien se habían tardado en inscribirse, mamá ya se aburre por eso va a distraerse", pensó.

\- Lo sé. Ahí también asiste mi padre.

**\- ¿y tú no?-** pues no! O, ¿Cuándo en todo el tiempo que tenía de ir lo había visto siquiera una vez? Esa cara y ese cuerpo eran inolvidables… ¿había mencionado su trasero? También le gustaba mucho y ese definitivamente era imposible de confundir y mucho menos de olvidar. Oh, Dios, se estaba empezando a sonrojar! _Calmada chica, que se va a dar cuenta_!

\- Te puedo decir que si requiero jugar tenis o nadar en la piscina, no tengo necesidad de asistir allí. Lo único que me puede llamar la atención es que tienen una cuadrilla de caballos muy finos, casi de competencia.

**\- Creo que me hace falta saber más sobre los equinos, a mí me parecen todos una misma cosa** –_eso! Dilo sin respirar, a ver si no se te pone la cara más colorada!_

**\- Solo si te interesa montar alguna vez o tener alguno, en ese caso sí deberás saber muchas cosas. Hay varias razas. Cada una se destina para un fin. **-¿Candice se estaba poniendo roja? ¿Por qué?- **¿Te pasa algo?**

**\- C..creo que.. tengo calor.. .-**se le ocurrió en el último momento. Él sonrió a modo de disculpa, la estaba entreteniendo y ella había ido de visita con su abuela.

**\- Si gustas, te dejo para que saludes a tu abuela. Tienes razón, aquí afuera está haciendo algo de calor..**

En ese momento la figura de la madre de Candy se asomó por la ventana. Iba a llamarla, pero su atención recayó en el joven con el cual charlaba. Albert miró a la ventana y se topó con su mirada llena de curiosidad. Entonces su ser completo entró en certidumbre de que algo no estaba bien.

¿Qué hacía él frente a una chiquilla 6 años menor? Donde no pensaran que la estaba hostigando o que era un pedófilo o algo así. Su corazón se contrajo y sintió tensar todo su cuerpo ante la notoriedad de ese conocimiento. _¿Estaba loco? ¡Era una menor!_

Podía ser la más encantadora, divertida, tierna e incluso madura adolescente que él hubiera conocido jamás. Podía ser que con su personalidad hubiera eclipsado a muchas otras jóvenes que antes hubiera frecuentado e inclusive a las que de hecho le gustaron. _¿Qué tenía Candice que se estaba convirtiendo en casi una obsesión para él_?

Necesitaba poner en claro todo en él mismo. A fin de cuentas ella no tenía la culpa de las cosas que estaba sintiendo cada vez que conversaban por teléfono. Lo difícil que se le hacía colgar o inclusive abstenerse de marcarle todos los días. Ella no tenía la culpa de estar confundido, ¿no era así?

Quiso pensar que iba a buscar su amistad porque de hecho ella le pareció una jovencita muy especial, amén decir que bastante atractiva_. Va de nuevo! Olvidemos el atractivo por un rato, quizá dos o tres años puedan ser suficientes! _Pues Candice era una joven, una muchacha_.._ _joder! Era una adolescente todavía…._

-Tengo que irme –dijo con un tono apagado- creo que es mejor que entres. Después te llamo ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió. ¿Por qué la expresión en la cara de Albert había cambiado? Lo vio darse la vuelta, cruzar la calle con algo de prisa y abrir la puerta del coche, para después entrar en él y marcharse. Su ceño estaba fruncido, ¿se había enojado?

* * *

**Para todas, y todos, gracias por leer. Este capi fue bastante extenso, pero espero que no les haya parecido tedioso. **

**Candy se da cuenta de que aunque no ha visto a Albert casi, sus conversaciones y el grado de conexión que tienen ambos están enamorándola de un modo ****más profundo**** que sólo por atracción. Ese amor que nace del alma y Albert parece sentir lo mismo, pero la barrera de la edad está presente, ¿creen que puedan hacer algo para superarla? ¿Cómo lo hubieran hecho ustedes? **

**Y, respecto a Terry, como que sí estaba hasta el tuétano por ella que se quería casar en cada país que visitaran en la luna de miel.. arrebatado él igual que siempre, pero Candy ya sintió que llegó al límite de tolerancia con él porque se ha portado demasiado mal; la gota que derrama el vaso es saber que será más difícil divorciarse de él. ¿Qué hará Terry? ¿Se arrepentirá de su proceder? ¿Aprovechará que divorciarse es más difícil para ganar tiempo? Porque si quisiera el divorcio, ya se hubiese dejado hallar por el abogado.**

**Y por último ¿Qué hará Candy? Albert está de nuevo ante sus ojos en el tiempo en el que ella puede que sea la mujer más implacable. A ver qué tal le va. Como puede que sea un bálsamo puede también ser la encarnación del hombre más despreciable de su vida, o el más herido, recordemos que Candy se había casado con otro.**

**Compártanme sus ideas en un review y gracias a quienes forman parte de mi red social. Ahí puede que les tenga algunas novedades o que les explique con más detalle algunos puntos que quizá divaguen en la historia actualmente.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

_***AnaEdith***_


	9. Tu forma de amar

**Tu forma de Amar (parte 1)**

* * *

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -la voz del oficial apenas fue percibida por ella. No dejaba de ver la cara del hombre que hacía 10 años había abandonado su vida. Se obligó a voltear al uniformado con una mirada de angustia.

\- Yo.. yo estoy bien – e hizo una pausa tratando de mirar de nuevo cualquier rastro de bienestar en Albert. –Deben ayudarlo, por favor, deben ayudarlo…

\- ¿Conoce al hombre?- preguntó el oficial nuevamente, con sus cejas arqueadas, pero su voz había bajado por lo menos 1 octava. La mujer se miraba angustiada. Ella asentía.

\- Su nombre es Albert, Albert Andley.

El uniformado hizo hincapié en que la ayuda médica estaba por llegar en cualquier momento. Ella sabía que la bolsa de aire seguramente le había impedido un desenlace peor, pero también que no todo el tiempo era garantía de que no se lesionasen a pesar de ella. Debían cuidar su cuello, sus cervicales..

Había alcanzado a usar los frenos, debido a eso el auto de ella no se había movido sino solo unos metros adelante. La multitud comenzaba a agolparse y ella comenzaba a sentir un frio para nada común.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

**1992**

Había sido raro. ¿Por qué su gesto malencarado? Albert siempre se había notado alegre o por lo menos sereno, pero, en ese momento fue un abanico de emociones los que pasaron por su rostro... por su mirada.

La tarde la pasó demasiado inquieta y lamentó haberle dicho que no podía quedarse en casa de su tía. Comenzaba a sentir que algo verdaderamente grave estaba pasando sin saber exactamente qué era. Su madre la miraba con mucha curiosidad. Era notorio que su hija pequeña tenía un maremoto de emociones anidadas en su pecho, pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza. _El joven con quien ella había platicado tenía algo que ver?_

Y la sra. White, la abuela, con su mirada de dulces ojos que se tornaban cada vez más grises, las miraba con un poco de diversión. Ya era conocido por ella que el muchacho tenía interés en su nieta. Él le preguntaba por ella en cada oportunidad. Era mucho mayor, pero ella venía de una cuna muy diferente a la que le dio a sus hijas.

Se había casado por normas familiares con un hombre que había sido maravilloso, pero que era 15 años mayor. Ella ya tenía a Cecilia cuando lo conoció y era fruto de un romance que sus padres no aprobaron. Elroy sí era hija de ambos. Al inicio no amaba a Frank, pero con el tiempo fue su matrimonio el más perfecto, apasionado y enamorado que pudieran imaginar. Un hombre encantador, detallista, romántico. Así vislumbraba a su joven vecino cuando llegaba para conversar con ella.

Si acaso Frank no había reconocido inmediatamente como hija a Cecilia fue porque era una niña que siempre tuvo esperanza de encontrar a su verdadero padre y no quería que nadie le impusiera un apellido, pero de mayor lo hizo y por eso llevaba los mismos apellidos de su hermana (White Bishop). Y, Frank había muerto hacía 20 años, así que la mujer mayor atesoraba su recuerdo como la joya mas preciada de su corazón.

Y pensando en Albert, siempre, entre charlas sin importancia, su nieta aparecía en las conversaciones entre ellos. Él quería saber lo más posible de ella, pero la sra. White ni siquiera estaba segura de que él cayera en cuenta de que era así.

Si lo pensaban al modo antiguo, al modo en el que ella tuvo que vivirlo, cuando todavía se vivían los romances por carta, era algo muy romántico. Y el asunto de la edad era un inconveniente seguramente, pero solo hacía falta que la jovencita creciera un poco, que se diera tiempo, aunque ya imaginaba a Joseph con el asunto de los celos paternales que seguro iban a aparecer cuando supiera de estas cosas.

En tanto, Cecilia miraba a su hija. Su pequeña. Y estuvo tentada a preguntarle por el muchacho un par de veces, pero su hija se notaba tan introspectiva, callada y preocupada en ocasiones, que prefirió evitarlo. Solamente la miraba que de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana para observar la casa que se encontraba enfrente, como si esperara que el muchacho en aquel coche apareciera nuevamente.

Todo lo que quedaba de la tarde Candy estuvo así y para la hora que llegó Joseph, ella ya tenía una clara expresión de pesadumbre. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Pensaba dormirse después de haberse dado un baño cuando el teléfono sonó.

Paty tocó a su puerta y la abrió para mirarla con su cara de fastidio.

\- Tu novio o lo que sea que es, te llama… contesté en el estudio.

\- ¿Albert? –Candy casi saltó cambiando de inmediato la expresión y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo como exhalación. Se abalanzó sobre el teléfono que estaba en el estudio de sus padres, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con la llave de la habitación.

Tomó el auricular con nerviosismo y gusto enorme, su corazón estaba saltando de felicidad. Toda la tarde esperando que él volviera y había sido tan complicado pasar esas horas aguardando. Parecía que muchas cosas estaban por ser contestadas en la vida y el corazón de ella.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Candice? –_dulce voz! Suave, varonil, aterciopelada. Cargada de emociones, presa de inseguridades quizá._

\- H-hola.. sí, soy yo.

Un silencio, parecía que le estaba costando hablar sobre algo.

\- Discúlpame por haberme ido así. Pensé en regresar, pero tenía que hablar con mi padre…. Candice, tendría que verte en persona porque necesito hablar contigo. ¿Habría algún problema con quedarnos de ver en algún lado?

\- ¿Ahora? –Albert soltó una risita, desde luego que en ese momento iba a ser muy complicado. Pasaban de las 9 de la noche y ningún padre en su sano juicio iba a dejar salir a su hija adolescente sola con alguien que para él fuese un desconocido. No digamos lo de la edad.

\- Quizá ahora mismo no, ya es algo tarde. Pensaba en el club.. nunca asisto pero tengo membresía gracias a mi padre. ¿Podría ser después de tu clase de esgrima?

\- Desde luego. ¿Ya conoces donde están las áreas de entrenamiento?

\- Claro que sí. Nos vemos entonces mañana. Voy a tratar de estar ahí antes de las once.

Después de quedar en verse al día siguiente, Albert se excusó y colgaron con rapidez. Candy comenzó a sentir la noche muy diferente a causa de la curiosidad. Albert estaba formando parte de sus pensamientos, ocupando también su corazón de un modo que no se lo esperaba. Casi no pudo dormir. Pensó en que prefería perder su clase de esgrima con tal de que pudiera aprovechar el tiempo en el que él previamente pensaba llegar. No quería tener que esperar a que ella se diera una ducha en las regaderas, porque tampoco estaba dispuesta a que la viera una vez más sudorosa como la vez que le enseñó a birlar (_ay niña… si supieras!_).

En la mañana casi no pudo probar bocado y eso extrañó a su madre. Le dio las llaves del auto a Paty para que la dejara en el club.

\- Mamá, ella ya sabe manejar!

\- Todavía no tiene 16, necesita tener permiso. No me voy a arriesgar a que tome el coche y la detengan en algún lado. Con esa cara lavada parece que acaba de cumplir 13 años.

_Maldición! La cara lavada_. No podía permitir que Albert la viera sin pizca de maquillaje, pero la iba a ver practicar y no podía ponerse nada, corría el riesgo de que todo el maquillaje se convirtiera en una máscara chorreada cual cosmético de payaso al final de una función. Lo único que podía pensar era cómo verse menos desarreglada dentro de su imagen natural… _ya, imposible! Albert sabía que ella era una pecosa que se ponía colorada por el esfuerzo, esperaba que eso disculpara la falta de uso de algún cosmético._

Se subieron al coche y en 20 minutos estaban en el club. El auto de Albert no se veía en el estacionamiento.

\- ¿Vendrás por mí?

\- Ojalá pueda, pero si no llego a las 11:30 vete en taxi. ¿Tienes dinero? – Candy asintió, entonces Paty se despidió de ella y arrancó. Ya iba tarde a otro compromiso.

Bendijo Candy que en su maleta con la ropa de esgrima hubiese agregado de última hora algunos cosméticos (No muchos: un labial, un rubor suave y la mascara de pestañas, desodorante y también un pequeño frasco de perfume por si acaso).

Traía la maleta en una mano y el florete en su vaina impermeable en la otra. Solamente lo llevaba en funda cuando lo trasladaba, generalmente estaba empotrado en un armazón que tenía su padre clavado en la pared del estudio, así como estaban los floretes de tipo antiguo que formaban parte de una "casi" colección (Eran cinco). Todo para el mantenimiento del mismo se encontraba en su casillero, así que no tenía que cargar con ello.

Iba vestida de un modo casual, sobre todo por la blusa que era de seda, que por la forma que caía bajo sus hombros y delineaba sutilmente la redondez de sus senos, resultaba en una visión muy femenina. La blusa estaba fajada de modo holgado en sus pantalones cortos color azul cielo que dejaban ver unas bellas piernas (más torneadas debido al ejercicio), lucía unas sandalias claras recién compradas.

La imagen general era de una jovencita, sí, pero una que estaba madurando con mucha gracia. No solo estaba más alta, también lentamente iba adquiriendo nuevas formas. No se veía escuálida, ni larguirucha. Eso le producía bastante seguridad.

Entró en el club y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento de esgrima. Tenía que disculparse con su entrenador por llegar retrasadamente y preguntarle si no podía cambiar la clase para otro día en la tarde.

El hombre joven de unos 25 años la miró con expresión reprobatoria. Su compañera de practica estaba sentada en una banca, con una cara de pocos amigos, ataviada con toda la indumentaria a excepción de la careta, la cual tenía en la mano izquierda.

\- Anderson! –gimió la muchacha- te mato! Ve a cambiarte antes de que me arrepienta y escoja otra pareja para entrenar!

Se cambió enseguida a pesar de que planeaba pedir que le cambiaran la clase. Diana era una chica muy temperamental.

El entrenamiento empezó tal como siempre. Siguieron indicaciones en todo momento, pero a veces deseaba ser un poco más audaz.

El método de combate del florete era el tipo más difícil de la esgrima, pero lo prefería debido a la gracia y velocidad de sus movimientos. En ese momento todo alrededor se perdió de su percepción, estaba concentrada y cada vez iba ganando más asaltos. Aunque el entrenador le pedía que permitiera a Diana elaborar movimientos de recuso. Diana era más torpe pero era tenaz y estaba molesta. Candy la desarmó tres veces en quince minutos con certeros desplazamientos de flecha y la hizo desatinar muchas veces con sus fintas.

La chica bufó con evidente enojo, aventando la careta que se quitó de un solo movimiento al oír al entrenador gritar "touché" después del último toque y seguidamente marcar alto. La frase de armas había concluido después de tres matchs de diez minutos.

\- Maldita sea, Anderson, déjame avanzar. Ya sé que eres buena, no necesitas alardear!

\- Creo que por hoy es suficiente – determinó el entrenador- Creene, necesito hablar contigo.. –y luego posó su mirada de satisfacción en Candy mientras la misma se quitaba la careta. Su aprendizaje era rápido y estaba considerando hacerla entrenar con competidores más avanzados.- Bien hecho, Anderson.

Lo siguiente que hizo Candy fue exhalar con fuerza. Estaba sudorosa pero se sentía genial. Ella y Diana empezaron al mismo tiempo, pero estaba avanzando y eso la enorgullecía. No tanto porque el esgrima fuera su deporte favorito, sino porque había sido un reto. No le interesaba practicarlo de modo profesional.

Se puso la careta bajo el brazo sabiendo que necesitaba de una ducha fría y justo cuando pensaba salir notó la figura alta y gallarda de Albert cuyos ojos la miraban con admiración. _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola?_

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su cara sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro.

\- ¿Decías que apenas estabas aprendiendo? Parecías una profesional.

\- Lo dices porque no practicas este deporte -_¿O si? _Albert se encogió de hombros.

\- Digamos que no, de cualquier modo tus movimientos tenían mucha seguridad. Creí que después de que le desarmaste por segunda vez la chica se te iba a abalanzar.

\- No sabías que era yo..

"_Si sabía"_ pensó él, pero solo sonrió. Le pasó una toalla que estaba situada en una de las bancas donde por cierto estaba su maleta. Candy la tomó y se secó el rostro y parte del cuello. Seguía sintiéndose incómoda bañada de sudor.

\- Sé que la chica estaba exasperada.. tú eres muy controlada cuando juegas. –por lo menos lo fue la segunda vez que se dispuso a enseñarle a jugar baloncesto (_eso, y la extensión cautivadora de sus piernas y el bien formado trasero. Ese siempre era un motivo de admiración_).

Ella no supo como reaccionar. Se había dado cuenta de que gustaba de jugar sin apasionarse, pero que en aquella ocasión tuvo que controlarse en extremo. Bien por ella, que se hubiera sentido fatal de que él supiera que era tan vulnerable a su cercanía.

Guardó el florete después de limpiarlo cosa que hizo con mucho cuidado, ya lo desarmaría en casa. Y le pidió que la esperara. Necesitaba bañarse.

Se bañó en un tiempo record. Le preocupaba más cómo iba a quedar su cabello, porque no quería que le mojara la blusa de seda, y si había modo de que se maquillara un poco, lo cual hizo. Su ropa se veía muy bien, así que todo era cuestión de actitud. El cabello húmedo le daba una imagen muy relajada.

Albert al verla se quedó de piedra. Parecía una revelación. Alta, con esas piernas blancas y torneadas que por primera vez admiraba sin jeans, la cintura estrecha y la blusa de seda que le acariciaba los senos de un modo que le pareció casi inmoral. Los pantaloncillos no eran muy cortos, pero eran reveladores de sus formas. Y las sandalias le aumentaron a lo menos 8 centímetros, haciendo que sus piernas lucieran más largas. Estaba maquillada apenas, pero no le habría hecho falta, era preciosa aún sudorosa como la había visto minutos antes. De qué manera había imaginado esos sudores, la forma en que las gotas recorrían su rostro y cuello, yendo a parar muchas de ellas al escote, recorriendo un camino que imaginaba delicioso y suave… Se abofeteó mentalmente sintiendo que se estaba comenzando a ruborizar. _¡22 años, carajo! Eres un tipo de 22 años, no de 15! ¡Compórtate! _

El conocimiento de que era así de atractiva obviamente lo descontroló. Necesitaba ser objetivo, iba precisamente a hablar con ella debido a la decisión que había tomado. Tres meses había estado comunicándose con ella por teléfono pero ahora que sabía que su interés por ella no era filial, se sentía tentado a buscarla para pretenderla y eso era incorrecto siendo ella una menor y teniendo él los años que tenía. Cada vez era más complicado cortar las llamadas, cada vez era más difícil no hablarle todas las noches y cada vez era más imposible soportar sus deseos de verla. Había que poner tierra de por medio. La suficiente como para no ceder a la tentación de buscarla a todas horas.

Se había reprendido muchas veces el actuar así, pero nunca había conocido una chica como ella. Quizá la lejanía haría que sus confusiones se disiparan y él encontrara en otro lugar y otro ambiente a alguien más adecuado a su edad. No estaba seguro, pero debía intentarlo. Le iba a doler mucho que ella se pusiera de novia con algún muchacho de su edad y eso era lo más probable que podría pasar, así que, o tomaba control de sí mismo o se iba a topar con cargos de pedofilia.

Decirle fue difícil. Iba a irse a realizar un posgrado en España y lo iba a hacer pronto porque ya había avanzado sus cursos en el afán de tener la mente ocupada.

Como iban a pasar unos meses antes del inicio de cursos allá, le propusieron de parte de la universidad el hacer un curso del idioma castellano que se iba a iniciar en julio. El postgrado iniciaba en septiembre y duraría un año y medio, así que para cuando terminara, ella tendría más de 17 _(¿dijo que estaba por cumplir los 16? Entonces para entonces estaría a poco de cumplir 18_) regresaría justamente en el mes de marzo, a los dos años y un mes de haberse conocido. Quizá no necesitara tanto, quizá se le pasara rápidamente, pero como sabía que en eso del amor no era un experto, no se quería arriesgar. Sus padres solo se habían enamorado en una sola ocasión y todavía traían a cuestas las esquirlas de ese amor.

Que sensación extraña pensar en la palabra amor con referencia a ella. "_Obsesión_" se dijo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Candy lo escuchó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Estaba decepcionada seguro o quizá no. _¡Qué difícil era traducir en palabras las expresiones de una mujer!_

La vio sonreír de modo forzado pero sus ojos no lo hacían, así que estaba muy atento a cada reacción. Ocupaba que hablara.

\- Y, ¿por qué me lo dices? Digo, nos hemos visto tan pocas veces, solo estamos en contacto por teléfono… -"_no es que sea tu novia_" pensó y el estómago se le removió de inmediato. Habría deseado ser su novia para poder decir que se oponía a ello, pero tampoco era egoísta, Albert era un muchacho inteligente que estaba enamorado de la carrera que estudiaba. Un curso que él consideraba importante iba a ser bueno para su currículum y seguramente le ayudaría de modo profesional. ¿Que lo necesitaba? Quizá no, pero el hecho de desearlo era suficiente motivo. ¡Si debía asombrarse de que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de decírselo personalmente!

\- Somos amigos –respondió él- y los amigos se toman en cuenta en esas cuestiones. No iba a ser lo mismo decirte por teléfono.

\- Entonces, estando allá supongo que ya no me llamarás.. –expresó, sin poder evitar un dejo de decepción.

\- Para mí las llamadas no son un problema. Lo es la diferencia de horario. Son 7 horas más que aquí. Para poder hablarte después de la cena, así como lo hemos hecho, tendría que despertarme a las 4 de la mañana y si lo hago ya que salga de la universidad para ti serían las 6 de la mañana, seguro que podría generarte problemas.

_Cielos! ¡¿Albert pensaba seguirle hablando?!_ El corazón comenzó a latirle acelerado. _¡Hasta había pensado en la diferencia de horarios y todo para estar en contacto! Si no fuera un amor imposible le habría plantado un beso!_

La palabra **amor** retumbó en su cabeza. Era una palabra pequeña que estaba teniendo demasiado significado teniendo a Albert frente a ella. Se turbó. Se puso nerviosa y no pudo evitar sentir deseos de huir despavorida al darse cuenta de que ella podía revelarle lo que estaba pensando si él prestaba la suficiente atención a sus gestos.

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que te llame aunque sea tan temprano? Todas las veces que pueda te llamaré después de la cena –_"aunque con ello pierda el sueño"_, pensó. No podía imaginar dejar de tener contacto con ella, pese a todas sus objeciones apenas pensadas hacía un rato.

Candy abrió sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza. Deseó abrazarlo pero se sintió incapaz. Solamente se atrevió a sonreírle. No había palabras.

Se despidieron sintiendo Candy un sabor amargo no solo en la boca sino en el corazón. Paty llegó por ella antes de las 11:30 y ella se forzó a subir al auto tratando de no llorar. Sí lloró, cuando se encerró en su habitación, a pocos minutos de salir del club. Lloró todo lo que restaba del fin de semana, lloraba durante las noches, antes de dormirse del agotamiento, inclusive entre clases se sorprendía derramando algunas lágrimas, sabiendo que esa sensación de abandono no la iba a poder erradicar de su sistema hasta el día en que lo volviese a ver.

* * *

Albert viajó a España cuatro semanas después. Había tenido que poner en orden una multitud de papeles, resolver algunas cosas de la tesis y más que nada prepararse para defenderla. Él no era el único, lo hizo justo con cuatro de sus compañeros de Universidad. Fue asunto engorroso tener todo listo, pero las influencias que su apellido generaba eran difíciles de ignorar. Tenía listo lo de la titulación, tenía listo los documentos de ingreso al postgrado, el asunto del curso de español lo iba a resolver estando allá, pero, a pesar de tener tanto qué hacer, en ningún momento pudo refrenar el deseo de volverla a ver. Estaba tan latente que si antes estaba confundido, ahora se sentía casi desesperado. "_es lo correcto, es lo correcto"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

Llegó a España y compartió el hospedaje con un italiano de nombre Sergio, era divertido pero demasiado mundano. Él se enfocó demasiado en los estudios y solamente así el tiempo fue un poco más tolerable. Había quedado en llamar a Candy de manera regular y lo hacía. Lo hizo durante todo ese año y nueve meses que estuvieron separados (si, contemos el mes que tuvo Albert que arreglar toda su documentación).

Ese tiempo tanto para Candy como para él fue muy difícil. Tiempo en el que Candy comenzó a darse cuenta de que sentía por Albert algo más profundo que un afecto, más fuerte que un cariño, más cercano que una amistad.

Albert lo mismo le contaba con buen ánimo sus peripecias como también sus temores, los enojos, los sustos, lo difícil que era acostumbrarse a un idioma que conocía poco, pero que tuvo que instruirse pronto. Lo que había aprendido sobre la comida y el hecho de que se sintiera tan cómodo cocinando como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Ella lo único que temía era que le contara si había conocido a alguien, si se había enamorado.

Pensar en algo así era demasiado doloroso. Albert aunque era su amigo solamente, se había convertido en parte imprescindible de su vida. Ya no era el atractivo que él pudiera tener físicamente lo que la había enamorado, era mucho más que eso. _Sí, tenía que admitirlo, se dio cuenta de que con cada llamada, con cada platica, con cada cosa que lo hiciera recordarlo, su corazón iba anidando sentimientos que no podía ocultar y mucho menos negar. Se había enamorado de Albert contra todo pronóstico. _

Cuando recibió la primera carta de él donde le mandaba fotos y postales, el corazón le latió tan fuerte que creyó que se iba a desmayar. Su piel estaba bronceada, su cuerpo se notaba tonificado debajo de esas playeras tipo polo. Pero lo que más amaba era su mirada, esa claridad de sus ojos azules que siempre estaba impregnada de tranquilidad. En respuesta le mandó las mejores fotos y le escribió muchas cartas que él siempre contestó.

La espera se hacía dura, pero lo más difícil para ella sería saber que iba a regresar pronto y que no por ello ella iba a ser vista con otros ojos por él. Ya tenía 17 años con 4 meses, pero él tenía 24 años. Si ella tuviera 20 y él 27 la madurez emocional y física no la habría hecho sentirse descartada, pero hacía falta que él la mirara para saber realmente si podía tener una oportunidad. Ya no estaban en 1992, ya habían llegado sin prisas a 1994.

En el momento que Albert le dijo que estaba por tomar el vuelo de regreso, ella se puso a llorar. La emoción plasmada en las palabras de él la habían conmovido en extremo. Estaba emocionado porque iba a verla, no pudo ocultarlo.

Cuando Albert la vio en la sala de ingreso del aeropuerto el corazón se le aceleró. Con tantas horas de vuelo, el cabello alborotado y largo, el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo sentado, se le hizo poco. Pareció que revivía. Ella estaba ahí, con un vestido de flores y su cabello suelto que le llegaba a media espalda (_¿se lo había cortado?_ eso ya no le importó).

Se veía mucho más madura, su cuerpo había florecido aún más. Los rasgos de su cara de ensueño se notaban mucho más definidos. Sus ojos… _alguien le hubiera prevenido de lo que iba a sentir al ver sus ojos de nuevo!_ Las hermosas gemas verdes que brillaban como si fuesen luceros, estaban observándolo con una expresión que era tan parecida a la suya. Deseó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas como quien tenía derecho de estrecharla para no soltarla nunca más.

Sus planes de aclarar sus sentimientos habían sido prósperos: Sabía que estaba enamorado de Candice. Sabía que la quería en su vida. Sabía que no se trataba solo de algo pasional como quizá en otro tiempo había pensado que era únicamente. Sabía que nunca la iba a dejar de amar.

Candy por su lado, estaba tan impresionada de verlo, tan conmovida que el cúmulo de tantas emociones la tenían anclada al suelo. Si se atrevía a moverse podía echarse al cuello de Albert y besarlo (_¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado? Miles!_), lo cual sería inapropiado. Él la miraba con algo parecido a la adoración, a la veneración. Aceleraba su paso hasta que lo vio como casi corría sin importar que el mozo de las maletas viniera tras él luchando por ayudarle con ellas.

Apenas estuvo a medio metro de ella se detuvo abruptamente, su sonrisa, su expresión, su mirada.. todo era el reflejo de lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo. Dejó, sin notarlo, de sostener las maletas, ellas cayeron cual largas en el suelo.

La abrazó. _Que dulce sentirla entre sus brazos mientras ella con timidez se abrazaba a su cintura como respuesta. _Era la calidez de ese abrazo que jamás habían compartido antes, ni siquiera cuando quiso despedirse de ella. Era perderse en ese aroma, sentir que el corazón estaba cada latido palpitando solo por ella. Era sentir que estaba a punto de llorar.._ Y eso que nunca la había besado…._

\- Pequeña.. –musitó junto a su oreja, estaba emocionado- tenía tantas ganas de verte!

Ella no contestaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por las mejillas. **"**_**Si pudiera decirte Albert todo lo que siento por ti!"**_pensaba, pero se conformaba con estar aprisionada en esos brazos que se sentían no solo cálidos y fuertes, sino que eran su hogar, en ese momento descubierto.

No quería separarse de él por nada del mundo, pero él se apartó. Lo hizo para mirarla a los ojos. También en ellos se podían notar las lágrimas a punto de salir. Ella sonreía, pero estaba tan abrumada!

Entonces pasó lo que nadie se esperaba, lo que ni él mismo se hubiera imaginado que haría. Inclinó su rostro y la besó. Y lo más sorprendente de ello era que ella no se hizo hacia atrás, no le rechazaba. Seguía aferrada a su cintura mientras él con ternura se iba abandonando a ese beso. Sentir sus labios tibios, suaves, inexpertos debajo de los suyos que la trataban con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con devoción. Respirar el aliento dulce y fragante de la joven que amaba. Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Todo era como había soñado que sería con ella. Y su beso era suave pero era dado con todo el corazón.

Nunca había besado a nadie de esa manera.. nunca se había enamorado antes. Y no hubo en ese momento ningún prejuicio, ninguna duda, solamente sentir que ella estaba entre sus brazos y saberla dueña de su felicidad.

¿Cuanto tiempo duró besándola? Ni idea. Quería que ese beso no se terminara nunca.. quería que pudiese quedar en animación suspendida por toda la eternidad.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Candy estaba ruborizada pero serena. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos. Él la miraba para saber si acaso ese beso había significado para ella todo lo que había significado para él, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, como en un letargo, así que lo único que pudo hacer Albert fue besar su mejilla y quedarse abrazado pegado a ella, con los ojos cerrados. El corazón le latía todavía acelerado por causa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Ya estaba! Lo había hecho! No estaba en sus planes inicialmente, pero lo había hecho._ Su corazón estaba tomando control de si mismo antes que su raciocinio, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Si no la hubiera besado se hubiera muerto. Eran ya dos años de que la había conocido y que había impactado su vida con toda su alegría, con toda su espontaneidad, con la forma centrada y madura de tomar todas las cosas, con la ingenuidad quizá de nunca haber amado. Porque de algo estaba seguro Albert, ella nunca había amado a nadie y quizá, solo quizá, él podía ser el dueño en algún momento de su corazón.

Que bien, ¿Candy era una romántica empedernida? Al parecer Albert era peor, pero lo disfrazaba con su aire de experiencia, de control sobre sí mismo (_¿Y que tal? __**¡Lo había perdido hacía un rato!**_), pero más que nada con el hecho de ser mayor, tal y como ya sabemos. **En el amor no hay razas ni hay edades, el corazón no se rige, ni palpita, ni se entrega por esas nimiedades!**

Había aprendido a amarla estando lejos de ella, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por conquistar su amor. _**"Tu forma de amar quizá será difícil para Candice entenderla, pero cada día vas a tener que tratar de explicársela, de mostrársela"**_ pensaba él hablándose a sí mismo.

Y cuando ella lo amara iba a hablar con la tía, con la abuela, con la madre y con toda la familia si era necesario, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ese amor. Para él, ella estaba por cumplir 18 años y la iba a respetar de modo cabal para un día poder compartir de manera permanente su vida. (_Y apenas le había dado solo un beso, solo un abrazo.. no imaginaba qué sería si ella le decía que lo amaba de igual modo!_)

_**"Lo fácil aburre, lo difícil atrae, lo imposible seduce, lo complicado asusta, lo extremadamente complicado enamora"**_. Paulo Coelho

* * *

**A todas, GRACIAS! ! !**

Estoy asombrada por la forma en que respondieron a mi convocatoria. Como ven, aquí inicia el amor de Albert por su pequeña y es correspondido. Esa fue la opción que recibió más votos, pero no se desesperen que _**Respuestas**_ también va a venir un poquitín más adelante.

De manera alterna, Terry también ha estado en la vida de Candy, pero de esa parte de la historia tendré que ahondar en el próximo capi, ¿me tienen la paciencia?

La forma en que Terry comienza a formar parte de la vida de Candy va a ser algo con lo que Albert se va a tener que confrontar, porque aunque Candy lo ama, Terry se fue convirtiendo en alguien especial para ella y él no va a ser de los que se queden con los brazos cruzados tal como Anthony parecía haberlo hecho.. (aclaro, _parecía _porque eso puede cambiar). Y, ya ven que el joven noble tiene un carácter muy arrebatado a veces y no le teme a nadie, mucho menos si por defender o conquistar a la pecas se refiere. El inicio de su historia en el pasado va a ser de igual modo en 1992, pero se va a ir poniendo a la par de Candy y Albert, que ya para este capítulo han llegado a 1994.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios a: **Fridi****tas, Paloma, Clauseri, Laura Grandchester, Melisa Andrew, Carmen Tiza, Yuukychan, Bermone, Blackcat2010, Odette, lyricCinema, Paloma, Guest, ccc73, Carito Andrew, Vivianakarenina, Lady Blue, Betsab, Klau y Albertfan.**

A las que lo hicieron por FB, que al hacerlo me dieron también la oportunidad de recibirlas en mi círculo de amigos de FB. Ustedes lo saben, yo les agradezco de modo especial porque se tomaron un poquito más de tiempo para hacerlo de este modo. Ahí vi que tenían muchísimo interés.

A mi amiga** CandyFan72 **te aprecio mucho, eres muy especial para mí, tu amistad ha venido a ser un refrigerio a mi vida en tiempos de sequedad, como nunca pensé que sería pero de lo cual me siento bendecida y orgullosa. Gracias.

**Clau Agvel **y** Que Viva Candy **también muchas gracias. Cada una en su forma ha sido de mucha ayuda también para mí.

* * *

Yo ahora quiero hacer mención de algo que también es especial.

**En este capi, al escribirlo he recordado a mujeres extraordinarias que han formado parte de mi vida. Una de ellas fue mi madre y otra fue mi abuela. **

**Ellas ya no están a mi lado de manera física, pero al redactar las líneas sobre la madre y abuela de Candy, en esta ocasión pensé en ellas. Esas mujeres maravillosas que me dieron el privilegio de soñar, de animar mis sueños. **

**En estas fechas murió mi abuela hace 19 años, la viejecita con cabello blanco y mirada de ojos grises que siempre fue motivo de mis alegrías. **

**A mi mamá la perdí hace casi 4 años, era la madre más amorosa y complaciente del mundo, aunque me gané muchos regaños, pero más que nada abrazos. **

**Ellas dos, fueron pilares importantes de mi vida. Les tengo siempre en mi pensamiento. Le doy gracias a Dios por haberlas dispuesto mi familia. Habría querido abrazarlas mucho más.**

* * *

Y…. Gracias por seguir formando parte de esta historia. Espero sus reviews con mucho entusiasmo. Todo se vale, que a fin de cuentas es lo que me va a ayudar a seguir mejorando, a perfeccionar lo que ya he empezado para darle no solo un final que valga la pena, sino un trayecto que todos disfruten.

Un abrazo afectuoso desde México.

_***AnaEdith***_


	10. Tu forma de Amar, parte 2

Tu forma de amar 2

**1992, cinco semanas después de la fiesta del club…**

Candy a pesar de que había hecho enojar a su madre por no haber interactuado con nadie en la fiesta,siguió yendo al club. Al inicio, algunas de las chicas que habían estado en la fiesta y la vieron bailar con el hijo del dueño la miraban con mucho recelo. Tenía que admitir que los planes de su madre de interactuar con los jóvenes del club se estaban tornando en un asunto infructuoso. Por lo menos ya iba mejorando en sus entrenamientos de esgrima pero con el asunto del tenis, casi se daba por vencida. Menuda pelotita, aunque fuese de un color tan llamativo resultaba a veces muy difícil de seguir. No debía ser tan difícil, sólo que no le apasionaba ese deporte, no le interesaba tanto aprender, no así el baloncesto. El practicar tenis era únicamente representar su status, el baloncesto, por el contrario, era un reto que la enlazaba a Albert.

Justo ese día tenía clase con su entrenador de tenis, así que preparó su maleta y tomó la visera entre sus manos, deseando tener su carnet de conducir para que su hermana no tuviese que llevarla después de sus múltiples idas de un lado para otro por la ciudad antes de llegar al club y con ello hacerle también llegar tarde.

Afortunadamente, no necesitaba llevar la credencial del mismo a todos lados, las personas de la entrada la conocían y estaban al tanto de que sus padres habían pagado la inscripción anual, así que no iban a detenerla de algún modo. Iba a llegar corriendo a su clase. Quizá con suerte no la había perdido ya.

Cruzó toda el área de entrada, pasó por un lado del restaurant, corrió de modo paralelo a los jardines y antes de llegar al campo de golf viró a su izquierda. Debió de haber pedido un carrito, pero habría tenido que esperar a que estuviera desocupado alguno. Había un torneo de golf disputándose ese día, mucha gente en el club y poca disponibilidad de carros.

Bufó una maldición cuando vio que Eliza ya tenía acaparado a su maestro y que le había adelantado la hora de clase al notar que Candy no llegaba. Era el único lugar donde se topaba con Eliza sin que estuviese Tony, él prefería la comodidad de una sala de cine que una ida al club a practicar tenis.

De mala gana volvió sobre sus pasos pensando qué podía hacer. No estaba dispuesta a esperar a que la clase terminara de pie o sentada delante de Eliza y que la hiciese sentir mal por la comparación de lo excelente que ella era jugando, pues la pelirroja era una de las cosas que solía hacer con mucha gracia: Practicar el tenis y tocar el piano.. en eso era demoledoramente buena. Aunque era una estafa en álgebra y en cualquier deporte de la escuela (ahí Candy era donde se sentía dueña y señora, no por ser la más inteligente en álgebra, pues la verdad estudiaba mucho para sacar buenas notas, pero se sabía que podía ser muy buena en los deportes que practicaba en el colegio).

El espíritu competitivo de Gillmore College era conocido en toda la ciudad, en el estado y también de un modo un poco más discreto en el país. Tenía otra sede en Australia, pero no llevaban los mismos lineamientos*. Era como si compartieran el nombre pero no su estilo de enseñanza ni tampoco el financiamiento para todas las actividades deportivas.

Y pensando a donde iba a irse a meter en esa hora antes de que Paty regresara por ella, se fue al área de la piscina. Tenía un casillero de combinación que siempre mantenía abastecido con unas cuantas cosas necesarias: ligas del pelo, bloqueador solar, un traje de baño de reserva, (era demasiado revelador así que era su última opción), todo lo que necesitaba para mantenimiento del florete, un cepillo y sandalias. Quizá una hora dentro del agua le sirviera a modo de sustituto para no sentir que había ido inútilmente al club.

Se cambió de ropa y se vio en el espejo. El traje de baño si ya le parecía revelador antes, se dio cuenta de que ahora era casi inmoral. Se le marcaba en el busto, el trasero y las caderas de un modo que no pudo menos que sonrojarse cuando se vio al espejo. Parecía que su cuerpo infantil estaba cambiando tan aceleradamente que pudo notar que si no supiese que de su reflejo se trataba, habría pensado que era el cuerpo de alguien más.

Su padre la habría obligado a cambiarse enseguida.. el asunto era que en ese momento su padre no estaba y era muy improbable que llegara debido a que a esa hora estaba trabajando todavía.

Se enrolló una toalla y salió del vestidor, la piscina se notaba casi desierta, así que se metió al agua lo más rápido que pudo, aventando la toalla con prisa por un lado de la piscina, para evitar la mirada lasciva de los muchachos que estaban al lado opuesto de ella. Uno de hecho le pareció familiar pero no supo de donde. Braceó unas veces, se sumergió para nadar bajo el agua y de regreso prefirió nadar hacia atrás pataleando con energía y moviendo sus brazos con gran coordinación, hasta que llegó a la orilla. Hizo lo mismo varias veces hasta que empezó a sentir que sus brazos se cansaban, entonces decidió salir de nuevo. Necesitaba un vaso de jugo o agua, porque se moría de sed.

Justo cuando estaba por salir del lado de la escalera una figura humedecida por el agua de la piscina le hizo sombra. Ella alzó la cara y no pudo saber quien era, los rayos del sol estaban sobre su cabeza.

Lo que si pudo ver era que era un joven, estaba igual que ella en un traje de baño que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Alto, de piernas torneadas, cintura estrecha y bíceps marcados levemente. Su torso estaba marcado también pero de modo muy leve. Le estaba extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a salir del agua y ella se debatió en tomarla o no, pero al final lo hizo. Cuando estuvo frente a él se dio cuenta de que ya lo conocía. Era el muchacho del baile… al que ella había ignorado y que en ese momento la miraba con una sonrisa burlona seguidamente de una mirada enigmática. Se sintió desnuda delante de él y de inmediato se supo nerviosa. Mala señal.

\- Nadas muy bien –le dijo él

\- Gracias, ya me lo han dicho. –y comenzó a caminar tratando de verse calmada. ¿Dónde demonios había dejado la toalla?

\- ¿Lo practicas de manera profesional? –preguntó él de vuelta.

\- No tengo tanta resistencia.. ni tampoco sé nadar en todos los estilos, sólo lo básico –contestó mientras sus ojos divisaron la toalla y caminó hacia ella para tomarla. Se cubrió lo más tranquilamente que pudo. No quería que se diera cuenta de lo insegura que se sentía vestida así. Sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar en busca de algún empleado del club que pudiera traerle algo de tomar, mientras trataba de ponerse unas sandalias.

\- ¿Te vas ya?

_\- _Voy a pedir una bebida… -el joven volteó a su vez viendo en la dirección que ella había visto, divisando a uno de los empleados.

\- August! –gritó y un mozo que estaba a unos 10 metros se aceleró para ir a su encuentro.

\- Dígame joven Grandchester…

\- ¿Podrías traer unas bebidas? –y dirigiéndose a Candy, le preguntó- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

\- Un agua mineral sería excelente o un jugo.. –respondió, extrañada. Esas atenciones no las esperaba.

\- Trae ambas cosas a la señorita y un agua mineral para mí también, por favor.

\- Como ordene, joven. –contestó con solicitud el mozo y salió a toda prisa para buscar las bebidas.

La manera en la que había hablado la dejó con una sensación extraña. Ah, desde luego, era hijo del dueño. Seguramente estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo hiciera lo que él pedía, así que mandar aunque fuese en un tono poco autoritario era normal para él. Le había dicho como dando por hecho que se iba a hacer lo que él pedía, su voz no sonaba exigente ni tampoco petulante, solamente muy segura.

\- No me había dado cuenta de que tienes tantas pecas. Sobre todo en la nariz. –dijo con expresión divertida. –y le indicó una mesa con sombrilla que estaba junto al área de la piscina. Ella asintió y fueron a sentarse en las sillas mientras hablaban.

\- Herencia de mi abuela, la mamá de mi madre. –contestó ella con leve fastidio. Eran lo más notorio de su cara, eso y el hecho de que se ruborizaba con facilidad. De pequeña fue objeto de muchas burlas así que si él se comenzaba a reír de ellas, Candy ya tenía pensado en cómo le iba a responder.

\- ¿El color de tus ojos es herencia también de ella?

Candy se quedó observándolo a los ojos, extrañada por la pregunta, pero se recuperó pronto.

\- Tengo el color de ojos de mi padre…

\- No lo recuerdo… creo que a la única que he visto es a tu hermana y quizá una vez a tu madre.

Candy pasó saliva. ¿Cuándo había conocido a su madre? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabía quién podía ser? Ellas iban juntas los fines de semana al club, pero nunca lo había mirado ahí. No entendía como su hermana también sabía perfecto quien era él, pero tampoco se lo había preguntado a ella.

\- ¿Ya conocías a mi hermana y a mi madre?

El joven se quedó mirándola unos segundos con una expresión que era indescifrable. Parecía que se estaba tomando premeditadamente el tiempo para contestar, y si era así, quizá fuera porque seguro era algo que Candy no tenía deseos de oír. En eso llegó el mozo con las bebidas y ambos agradecieron de modo educado. Candy dudó un momento, antes de agregar una parte del jugo al agua mineral.

\- A tu hermana me la he topado algunas noches en un club antes de la vez en la que te invité a bailar. Ya la había visto, pero no tenía idea de que asistía aquí también. Y sobre tu madre… ella se parece demasiado a ti, yo estaba en la oficina cuando vino a inscribirse acompañada de algunas amigas. En cuanto te vi en la fiesta, supe que me eras familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Lo corroboré cuando tu hermana dijo que su apellido era Anderson –entonces pidió permiso para tomar del mismo modo algo de jugo y agregarlo a su bebida.

Candy había enarcado la ceja para cuando asintió. ¿Entonces por eso la había invitado a bailar? No sonaba halagador, a pesar de saber que su madre no aparentaba la edad que tenía y que era una mujer con mucha clase y personalidad.. por ello seguramente a él ella le pareció un fastidio ya que comenzaron a bailar. Su madre era jovial y conversadora, así que toparse con una versión enmudecida que ostentaba unos años menos, había sido toda una evidente decepción para él.

\- ¿Ha venido tu padre al torneo de golf? –preguntó después del primer sorbo. Las burbujas del agua mineral al combinarse con el jugo le hicieron cosquillas en la garganta.

Ella negó.

\- No dispone de tiempo. Su trabajo es primordial. Sólo asiste los fines de semana cuando no tiene que salir de viaje.

\- ¿En qué trabaja tu padre?

Ella lo miró. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?

\- Es científico. Trabaja para un laboratorio, pero ahora se encarga de asuntos administrativos también –y ya no quiso ahondar en el asunto- es la primera vez que te miro haciendo uso de las instalaciones del club.

\- No suelo venir… insistencia de mis amigos –y los señaló. Tales amigos estaban bromeando en la orilla opuesta de la piscina mientras una chica de cabello castaño se les iba acercando. Ninguno ocultó que aquella chica les parecía atractiva. Los ojos azules del castaño brillaron de un modo amenazador.

\- Ey! –les gritó- Con sus miradas e insinuaciones para otro lado!

Por lo visto la chica era importante para él. Era bastante bonita. Los amigos voltearon a verlo, alguno estaba avergonzado, otros parecían haber tomado una apariencia indiferente pero también hubo uno que se airó. La chica solamente sonrió mirándolo a pesar de la distancia. Sus ojos parecían oscuros aunque ella era muy blanca.

\- Joder contigo, Grandchester! –espetó el airado-. Sólo la estábamos saludando!

No recibió respuesta, por el contrario, fue ignorado por él.

\- ¿Tu novia? –preguntó Candy.

\- Familiar, es hija de una prima de mi madre.

\- Es bonita.

\- Bonita pero demasiado ingenua. Cualquiera de ellos le puede romper el corazón y no voy a permitir que le lastimen de ningún modo -Y se agradó de ver como uno por uno sus amigos entraban a la piscina, mientras la joven se sentaba en una silla para tomar el sol-. ¿Y vienes de seguido al club para nadar?

\- Perdí mi clase de tenis.. mi hermana iba a pasar por mí a las dos horas de haberme traído. Era esto o sentarme en el restaurant o estar paseando por el club sin tener nada que hacer, pero hay tanta gente por lo del torneo de golf que no tengo ánimos.

\- ¿Y has venido sola? ¿No has quedado con ninguna amiga?

\- No tengo amigos que asistan al club. Hay compañeras de mi colegio que asisten aquí pero no son mis amigas. De hecho el único de mis amigos que está afiliado no le gusta venir.

\- Es un desperdicio.

\- ¿Lo dice el hijo del dueño que jamás asiste al mismo? –preguntó con una ceja arqueada. El joven esbozó una sonrisa.. ¿así que ella sabía que era hijo del dueño? Y no sólo eso, sino que consideraba un desperdicio no asistir al mismo si tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quizá eso iba a cambiar próximamente.

\- No tengo nada que pagar, al contrario de tu amigo. Si alguien es capaz de hacer el pago de membresía y no venir nunca, entonces está tirando el dinero inútilmente…

Y miró de nuevo a donde se encontraban sus amigos. La castaña se había arrodillado al lado de ellos y charlaba animadamente con el más atractivo de todos.

\- Maldición –dijo entre dientes-. Tendré que ir a patearle el trasero a alguien.

Aunque lo dijo apenas en un murmullo, Candy lo escuchó, sin embargo, como si nada hubiera pasado él se dirigió a Candy y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Quién es tu instructor?

¿Su instructor? ¿Para qué quería saberlo?

\- Le diré que te dé la clase a pesar de todo, en dado caso de que quieras tomarla. Yo tengo que irme y mis amigos se quedan. Si te quedas a solas con ellos te comenzaran a molestar.

\- ¿Y así son tus amigos?

\- Digamos que no son mis mejores amigos. Practicamos esgrima juntos, de vez en cuando al finalizar algún entrenamiento salimos a algún lado. Hoy quisieron nadar un rato y no tengo interés de que entren a mi casa. Lo más práctico era venir al club.

\- ¿Florete, espada o sable? –preguntó. Al oírla, el joven enarcó sus cejas, ¿ella sabía de ese deporte?

\- Florete más que otra cosa. ¿También lo practicas?

\- Tengo algunos meses practicándolo, pero he avanzado mucho. Manía de mi madre que dice que prefiero los deportes más toscos y me ha inscrito a clases de tenis también.

La ceja arqueada del joven hizo que ella se riera. ¿Qué se estaba imaginando? ¿Luchas o algo así?

\- Juego Voleibol desde los diez años. Me apasioné con él y lo volví el centro de mi vida. Mi madre al inscribirnos al club vio que había instructores en cada cosa que aquí se practica, así que decidió pagarme las clases, pero el tenis no me termina de gustar. Y creo que desde que supo que me he inclinado por el baloncesto, su interés en que practique tenis es mayor.

\- sabes nadar, juegas voleibol, tenis, esgrima y baloncesto. Es demasiado para una chica.

\- Natación sólo lo básico. En tenis soy mala…

\- De cualquier modo, serían tres deportes. Nunca he conocido a ninguna chica que practique más de dos, la mayoría lo hace sólo porque lo requieren en la escuela, pero optan por gimnasia o patinaje. Prefieren dedicar su tiempo a estudiar música, pintura o ballet … -y dudó- ¿qué tan buena eres en cada cosa? Porque si con decir que de natación es sólo lo básico, ya me imagino lo competitiva que eres.

\- En voleibol soy muy buena, lo debo reconocer, pero es algo que llevo años jugando. La esgrima es algo que me tomó por sorpresa, pero sé que tengo habilidad. Y.. el baloncesto, tengo muy poco practicándolo, pero ya me defiendo muy bien. Soy obsesiva cuando algo me gusta y en cuanto superé algunas fallas técnicas de mi parte, creo que he ido mejorando mucho. Pero eso no quiere decir que el arte no me guste o que no lo practique.

\- Creo que eres una caja de sorpresas… ¿qué área de las artes?

\- Estoy en el grupo de teatro y también canto un poco.

El joven Grandchester se quedó observándola con una expresión de leve sorpresa que supo ocultar a tiempo. No se esperaba que la chica fuera actriz. La vio tomar el último sorbo de agua mineral combinada con jugo y después ella encontró sus ojos con los de él. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que deseaba conocerla mejor? Si había sido peor que una desconsiderada el día de la fiesta cuando quiso charlar con ella. Quizá estaba acostumbrada al acoso de otros jóvenes y uno más a la lista no le significaba nada.. pero, ahora había conversado con liberalidad como si esa pieza de baile no hubiera sido un completo fiasco debido a su actitud.

\- Y sabes bailar..

\- No puedes decir eso únicamente por una pieza de baile..

\- Quizá no debería, pero el ritmo no se puede fingir. Puedes aparentar que sabes bailar con movimientos muy ensayados, pero los tuyos no lo eran, tenías cadencia. Era como si la música fuera una seda con la cual te acariciaras.. aunque también era notorio que al inicio no querías bailar, por lo menos, no conmigo. Estabas haciéndolo como si me hicieras un favor –e hizo una pausa, dándole un último trago a su bebida. Ella pareció querer hablar, pero él levantó la mano en señal de esperar a que prosiguiera-.. te aseguro que ahora no me afecta, pero desde luego que en su momento me desagradó. Nadie jamás había tomado esa actitud conmigo.

\- Y no bailaste más.

\- Ni tú tampoco. Dime, si el propósito de la fiesta era relacionarse y pasar un buen rato bailando y conversando con los amigos, ¿Por qué tú estuviste sentada toda la noche? Hasta tu hermana se dispuso a bailar un rato..

\- Digamos que yo no tenía deseos de asistir. Mi madre dice que necesito hacer amigos porque mi vida es sólo la escuela y en ella únicamente me relaciono con las del equipo de volei, y fuera de ellas sólo tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos. Mi mejor amiga es una prima que es menor que yo y desde luego que no charlamos muy de seguido.

\- Una vida poco social, ¿Será por algún novio celoso?

El recuerdo de Albert llegó como estampida y la ruborizó. Deseaba que Albert fuese algo más que su amigo, pero eso no lo iba a admitir ante el muchacho.

\- No tengo novio.

Dicho esto, los ojos del joven brillaron con genuino interés. Una media sonrisa apareció en su cara, pero después de unos segundos volvió a su expresión desenfadada.

\- Entonces dime, ¿deseas quedarte aquí o tomar tu clase de tenis? Yo de verdad, tengo que irme antes de que alguno de los idiotas que miras rondando a mi prima le consiga sacar su número telefónico y tenga que romperle del mismo modo la cara. Suelen ser muy veleidosos y no se han acercado a molestarte porque saben que no se los iba a admitir, pero yéndome, no respondo por cómo se porten.

La quijada de Candy estuvo a punto de desencajarse. ¿Era el macho Alfa el cual estaba marcando un supuesto territorio entonces? Porque los muchachos desde luego que ni siquiera se intentaron acercar a ella en todo el tiempo que estuvo nadando en la piscina, pero no lo estaban haciendo del mismo modo con la chica de cabello castaño que estaba en el área opuesta a donde estaban ellos sentados… a menos que no la consideraran atractiva, y eso era casi un imposible, sobre todo por el bikini que traía puesto, aunque en ese momento lo traía oculto debajo de la toalla.

\- ¿Acaso no es un buen entrenador?

\- Pues no lo sé.. seguro que soy yo.. el tenis no es lo mío.

\- Bobadas! Si eres tan competitiva ya habrías superado cualquier complicación. No conozco a nadie que sea así y que se rinda tan fácilmente cuando algo no sale como desea. Hagamos esto: voy a darme un baño y después veré que mi tío lleve a mi prima a la casa, no tardaré más de 20 minutos. Si para entonces tú sigues aquí y quieres practicar, yo mismo te asesoraré. Si gustas puedes mientras tanto quitarte el agua con cloro en las duchas. 20 minutos no son nada. ¿De acuerdo? Te veo en las canchas.

\- Oye, no es necesario..

\- Si no aceptas terminaré por creer que todo lo que me has dicho con los deportes que practicas ha sido una exageración. Debo ver de propia cuenta por qué el tenis no es "lo tuyo".

\- El día que quieras te reto con el florete, con baloncesto o con voleibol, no soy una mentirosa! –respingó, molesta.

\- Reto aceptado, pero por ahora, creo que hay una clase de tenis que debes tomar -y se puso de pie, caminando hacia su prima y provocando que los chicos que ya la habían rodeado de nuevo, se dispersaran.

El mozo caminó hacia él pues lo llamó de nuevo y le dijo algo. Al ver los amigos que Candy seguía cerca de la piscina, un par dirigió sus miradas coquetas a ella y comenzaron a nadar en dirección al centro de la piscina como si quisieran salir desde el lado opuesto al que estaban, pero pensándolo, pues el joven Grandchester no se había ido todavía.

"Entonces es el macho alfa" pensó con cierto enfado. Para entonces el mozo llegó hasta ella para recoger los vasos.

\- Disculpe, ¿cuánto es?

\- No es nada. El joven Grandchester ha dicho que ha sido invitada suya y él no requiere pagar. –no supo Candy si eso la halagó o le desagradó. El muchacho era muy seguro de sí mismo, tanto que si no aceptaba iba a ser tomada como una patrañera de lo peor, así que bufó y se fue a las duchas para quitarse no sólo el cloro del cabello y del cuerpo, sino para escapar de la mirada de un par de muchachos que seguían en el centro de la piscina observándola sin disimulo.

En casi exactamente 20 minutos, tanto Candy como Terry estaban ingresando al área de las canchas de tenis ya con la ropa adecuada para practicarlo. ¿Acaso tenía una muda de ropa igual que ella dentro de algún casillero? Traía hasta los tenis reglamentarios!

El entrenador ya había terminando de practicar con Eliza, quien se estaba dirigiendo al área de duchas cuando observó a Terry. Se puso nervioso al verlo ingresar junto a Candy. Pareciera que no era muy buena noticia verlos entrar al mismo tiempo.

\- Joven Grandchester.. –oh sí, ahora era todo formalidad!- señorita Anderson…

\- Nicholas, la señorita vino tarde a su hora de practicas..

\- Así es. Usted sabe que en cuestiones de horario, no se permiten retrasos de ningún modo. Cuando la señorita Anderson iba entrando ya habían pasado 12 minutos y debido a que la señorita Leegan había llegado temprano, me dispuse a adelantar su hora de prácticas.

\- Entonces supongo que ya que ha adelantado a otra persona que estaba después de la señorita Anderson, por lo mismo la cancha estará a disposición.

\- Solamente hasta dentro de una hora, ya hay otra persona reservando el horario.

\- Entonces permítenos la cancha. La vamos a usar durante ese tiempo.

El instructor de tenis no se mostró para nada complacido pero accedió, así que los dejó solos.

Los siguientes 45 minutos fueron un reto para ambos. Candy estaba molesta de alguna manera, pero sabía sus limitaciones en ese deporte, así que tuvo que escuchar desde el modo correcto de hacer calentamientos, la forma de pararse e inclusive cómo tomar la raqueta, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Le habló de los tipos de tiros, del valor de los puntajes.. casi parecía una cátedra. En algún momento comenzaron a practicar, aunque ella se notaba incómoda. Era una de las primeras veces que su cabecita fría no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar. Pese a ello consiguió bastantes avances.

\- No juegas tan mal.

\- ¿Es en serio? –y entornó los ojos. Era pésima, ¿Quién en su juicio diría una cosa distinta?

\- Estás bloqueándote. En tu cabeza miras el tenis como un sustituto pobre del voleibol. No te gusta la idea de una red baja, de un instrumento que no sean tus manos. Sientes que te hace falta el trabajo en equipo.. y sobre todo odias el tamaño diminuto de la pelota ¿no es verdad?

Ella se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo había llegado a esas conclusiones?

\- ¿Me estás psicoanalizando?

\- No necesito mucho.. estás tratando de jugar como si jugaras voleibol, pero lo recuerdas y es entonces cuando fallas. Parece que esperas que esté alguien de tu equipo al lado. Quizá deberías practicar dobles, así no te sentirías tan abrumada de estar sola de ese lado de la red.

\- Mira, no sé cómo jugar sola, menos creo que pueda jugar en compañía de alguien. No quiero darle un raquetazo por equivocación. –le dijo con voz agria.

\- Mientras más te miro jugar tenis, más cuenta me doy de que seguro eres despiadada jugando voleibol. Es como si lo llevaras en la sangre, pero eso no quiere decir que no tienes habilidad para el tenis. Es cuestión de encontrar los puntos en los que ambos deportes se unen.. aunque suene loco. Lo mismo se aplica en la esgrima. Siempre practicarás florete en lugar de aprender a usar el sable y la espada si no sabes hallar los puntos de referencia y apreciar los cambios.

\- Prefiero ser extremadamente buena en una cosa que medianamente en todas. Si me aplico en todas las técnicas, descuidaré en la que realmente tengo potencial. Es poco tiempo el que lo voy a practicar, así que quiero hacerlo bien.

\- No te subestimes. No he conocido más habilidad que la que se produce por ser obstinado. Si eres tenaz en aprender, en algún momento también podrás demostrar tu potencial en otras ramas. No toda la vida se vive como competidor. Piensa que en algún momento pudieras entrenar a otros.

\- ¿Honestamente? No pienso ser deportista toda mi vida, por lo menos no a ese nivel. Me gusta la adrenalina que produce el jugar; dicho así: lo hago más por diversión y por reto personal. Supongo que cuando sea mayor tendré un empleo normal como todos y no tendré que pasar por el declive de alguien que dedicó su vida a eso, como le pasa a todos los deportistas de alto rendimiento. Cuando dejan de jugar sólo les queda ser entrenadores en algún lugar si es que no quedaron demasiado lesionados o tienen envidia de los talentos jóvenes.

\- Suenas muy cruda.

\- Sólo no me engaño. Esa es la realidad.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? No pareces una chica tan joven para tener esa manera de pensar.

\- A una chica no se le debe preguntar la edad, por si acaso no lo sabes. Sin embargo, te lo diré: tengo 15. Los cumplí antes de fin de año.

15… y él estaba a meses de cumplir 18… esa chica era temeraria si se ponía a hablar de ese modo, pero era demasiado joven.

Sin embargo sonrió. Por lo menos era agradable su frescura y el modo en que lo había tratado, como una persona normal y no como el prospecto a novio de gran status que tenían algunas chicas. Ella no se sentía intimidada por él, ni soltaba las risitas estúpidas que la mayoría emitían.

\- Bien, entonces, señorita Anderson.. visto que por el momento no ha negado que tenga potencial, diremos que la apuesta la he ganado yo. Ahora falta comprobar qué tan buena es en los otros deportes.

\- Para eso necesitaría que no sólo practicaras esgrima, sino lo demás.

\- Mira, el voleibol no lo practico, pero el baloncesto sí y ya sabes que entreno esgrima, así que sólo nos queda poner fecha y hora al reto que me lanzaste. Si ya juego tenis, el voleibol deberá ser menos complicado.

Y lo fue. Una semana después se vieron en el club. Era tremendamente bueno con el florete y desde luego que la venció, pero no le fue muy fácil. Ella era muy cerebral para moverse, lo único que eran estaturas distintas y agarres de distinta fuerza del florete. Lo que siguió fue el baloncesto. Él lograba atrapar la pelota, pero encestaba la mitad de las veces, sin embargo ella encestaba casi todas, así que el marcador fue muy parecido. Sin embargo de nuevo él ganó.

El último deporte fue el volei.. para toda su sorpresa, a pesar de que él había dicho que no lo practicaba, fue muy bueno. Seguramente vio muchos partidos en la televisión, no obstante no pudo con la habilidad de ella y poco a poco se rezagó.

\- Te dije que había un modo de jugar al tenis si lo tomabas de una perspectiva común.

\- No estamos jugando al tenis.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, estabas jugando sin un equipo de apoyo. Es el primer paso para poder verte en una cancha de tenis tú sola, sin la ayuda de nadie más –sonrió egocéntricamente-. Y lo vas a comprobar en un nuevo partido discutido conmigo, en la primera oportunidad. Tú decides el día, pecosa.

Definitivamente no le gustaba ese apodo y a modo molesto asintió. Después, tuvo la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Su incapacidad era indiscutiblemente mental. Mejoró, pero nunca al nivel de juego que él tenía.

Desde ese momento muchos de los partidos de tenis los jugó en su compañía, hacían buen equipo, sin embargo con lo que median fortalezas era con el florete. Su amistad se hizo estrecha pero estaba vedada por un sutil galanteo al que ella se acostumbró. Era la naturaleza de Grandchester hacerlo todo con cierto aire coqueto. Charlaban regularmente en el club, bailaron varias veces en las fiestas que se organizaban en él. Inclusive conoció a sus amigos, y él a los de ella, primeramente a Stear, el cual le pareció simpático. El que no le agradó tanto fue Anthony. Se generó una especie de rivalidad entre ambos y desde ese momento la presencia del rubio se hizo notar en el club como si no quisiera dejar a solas a Candy con él.

Después de unos meses Grandchester ya estaba de lleno en la universidad así que se vieron mucho menos. Había notado el cambio en la rubia, que parecía mucho más nostálgica que antes, por lo mismo, antes de llegar el mes de diciembre, la retó a aprender a montar. No fue una labor demasiado complicada, ella había aprendido sobre los caballos aunque hubiese sido sólo de un modo teórico, y se preguntaba mucho cómo había pasado eso. En pocas semanas su confianza en ellos fue tal que inclusive se atrevió a ir a galope junto con él y desde ese día cada oportunidad de ir a montar no la desperdició, pero le quedaba una duda de por qué ella había cambiado tanto. Tenía meses nostálgica y muchas veces triste ¿Se habría enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía?

Y a él le interesaba ella, pero no parecía ser correspondido, siempre se mostró coqueto en menor o mayor grado y ella parecía inmune a tales coqueteos, así que optó por dejar de comportarse de ese modo. La estaba apreciando de un modo muy diferente al de la primera vez.

No deseaba ser tan amigo como para que ella le confesara que amaba a otro, pero por lo menos quería ser constante en su vida.. quizá con el tiempo algo nacería en ella.. o quizá no lo haría.

Mientras tanto era objeto de burla de varios de sus amigos, los cuales no creían que fuera inmune a la chica, pero él salía con otras a modo de despejarse de su amiga la pecosa. Así llegó el cumpleaños 17 de ella cuando él ya tenía pasados los 19. Faltaba un año para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.. un año solamente.. no sabía cuán difícil iba a ser cuando pasaron los primeros seis meses.

La encontró en una plaza comercial. No estaba sola. Un tipo rubio mayor que ambos la tenía abrazada y le estaba besando. Ella parecía genuinamente enamorada y por primera vez supo lo que era el latigazo de los celos. Desde ese momento dejó de ir al club. Cortó todo lazo. Ella estaba con otro y él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella era mucho más profundo de lo que había pensado, pero era orgulloso, así que se dispuso a olvidarse de ella de cualquier modo. Dos años detrás de una chica que nunca pareció tomarlo en cuenta en el plano amoroso, sería estúpido! No pensaba seguir cometiendo el mismo error. Se la iba a arrancar de la mente y del corazón.

**&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;%**

Amigas, mi gratitud por toda la paciencia. Por este capítulo tan largo es que queda definido el papel de Terry en la vida de la pecas. Llegando ambos relatos al mismo año: 1994.

Gracias infinitas por seguirme leyendo y por sus comentarios a través de cada review. De alguna manera es este capítulo un antecedente que deja en duda algunas cosas sobre Terry y que cuando llegue el capítulo "Respuestas", va a causar un choque en la historia.

En mi vida he conocido a varias mujeres polifacéticas, de ellas he aprendido mucho. Inclusive yo, me he movido en áreas muy diversas. De todas, he aprendido algo de actuación, de canto, de danza, soy lectora asidua, escribo, sé dibujo técnico y también en un tiempo estudié lo básico de artes plásticas, aparte de que me atrevo a tocar la guitarra un poco. Sin embargo, fui muy buena corredora en mis primeros años escolares y amante del beisbol y del tenis. Pensando en eso diseñé a Candy. Lo único que no he podido hacer que sí quisiera es montar a caballo, las oportunidades han sido escasas pero no lo descarto en el futuro. Las limitaciones siempre suelen estar en la mente más que en otro lugar. Lo aprendí de una chica que nació sin brazos y lleva una vida completamente normal.

**Gracias a:**

**Laura Grandchester**: Si, Albert es muy dulce y la verdad que falta mucho por decir, pero en la vida de la pecosa la presencia de Terry también va a generar muchas otras cosas. Sé que no te gusta que él sufra, pero no es de los que ruegan, tiene mucha dignidad el hombre. No me odies por favor, a fin de cuentas no sabía que lo que sentía por ella era algo más serio y en seis meses muchas cosas cambiaron para todos. A final de cuentas se casó con ella. Espero que me sigas dando tus comentarios.

**yuukychan**: La verdad que sí, disfruta el privilegio de contar con tu familia porque el tiempo pasa volando, no des nada por hecho. Y sí, esa confusión en Albert con la edad de ella va a ser detonante de muchas cosas. Un abrazo.

**darcy**; aquí lo tienes. Terry de inicio a fin.

**Eva Mara Hernndez**: yo sí lo creo, también lo viví. Pero todo en esta vida se trata de decisiones que hay que tomar o de indecisiones que traen consecuencias. Por eso éste fic.

**Carmen Tiza**: ya lo verás en el próximo capi. Aunque va a tener más del pasado con Albert que otra cosa, también de la presencia de Albert en el presente. A ver que tal les va, el caballero parece que no olvida muchas cosas que hicieron que Candy y él se separaran. Ha cambiado mucho, lo vas a notar.

**Paloma**: siiii, la verdad que ese par de tortolitos se la estaban dando de emoción. A ver qué tal te ha parecido éste capi. Terry del pasado la ha tenido complicada. Gracias por tu review. ;)

**Rubi**: vas a poder saber lo que va a pasar, como dije antes, Albert cambió mucho aparentemente por cosas que pasaron cuando ella tenía menos de 18 años, así que paciencia querida, la historia tiene para mucho más.

**Mary Olvera**: Bien, ya estoy encaminada. Antes publicaba 3 capítulo la semana de "solo una oportunidad" y trataba de publicar a lo menos uno de éste, pero tengo ya tres historias a las cuales darles continuidad, así que voy a tratar de hacerlo un capi de cada una por semana.. espero que sea posible. Gracias por tu review.

Y a todas las amigas que me han externado en otros fics que los han estado leyendo todos, muchas gracias. A aquellos caballeros que también lo han hecho pero que me lo han hecho saber de un modo distinto a los reviews, gracias.

Para mí es importante interactuar con ustedes a través de los reviews, de los PM, de los mensajes en facebook e incluso en el Foro Rosa. Por medio de estas formas de estar en contacto es que he podido hacer muy buenas amigas que son no sólo partícipes de las ideas y planes para mis historias, sino que también se han convertido en una parte importante de mi corazón.

**Gracias** a todos los que se han agregado como mis amigos en Facebook, y para los que lo deseen, me pueden encontrar como **AnaEdith Fiction. **

**Les mando mi cariño, mis abrazos y muchos besos desde mi México que tanto amo.**

*****_**AnaEdith**_*****

**P.D. Alexander… sigo esperando, ¿ah? Un saludo para ti. A ver qué día podemos charlar.**


	11. Respuestas

**ADVERTENCIA: el presente capítulo contiene algunas palabras con lenguaje inapropiado y escenas que pueden herir ciertas susceptibilidades. Si las escenas con contenido erótico no son de su agrado, sería conveniente que supiera que el capítulo cuenta con ellas, aunque no considero que sean demasiado explícitas. Usted considere si leer el capítulo o no.**

**Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: _**Respuestas**_

* * *

Era necesario. Habían pasado tres meses más. Su tiempo de encierro era por completo intolerable. Ni siquiera los cursos de actualización empresarial que llevara online le permitían enfocar su mente en algo que lo pudiese distraer. Estaba sintiendo que mucho de su vida había perdido sentido. Neil lo visitaba una o dos veces por semana, se sentaban a charlar, a veces le servía alguna copa. Él por su parte estaba hastiado del lugar, del aroma, de la vista, inclusive se sintió tentado a salir en más de una docena de veces, pero lo hizo muy pocas. Su cuerpo si acaso lo ejercitaba con un gimnasio que tenía dentro del apartamento, pero extrañaba demasiado el ruido, el bullicio, la salida a algún restaurant, el ir al teatro.. inclusive el subirse al metro (lo cual había hecho solo un par de veces en su vida) resultaba atractivo para él en ese momento. Necesitaba salir.

Recibía pocas visitas pero algunas muy constantes. Su amigo, su padre y, en una o dos ocasiones lo hizo su madre también. Sus dos hermanos permanecían en la costa oeste, pero sabía que necesitaba verlos. Extrañaba incluso la presencia de la gente de la empresa. Estaba en el exilio por voluntad propia. Nadie lo había obligado. Tenía demasiadas preguntas atormentando su mente. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Todo había parecido claro en aquel entonces. Había llegado ella radiante de felicidad, dándole la noticia de su vida, diciéndole que iban a tener un hijo. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso si era conocido por él que las posibilidades eran nulas? O siempre lo había pensado después de haber sufrido aquel accidente montando a caballo a la edad de 23 años, donde le fue revelado por el médico que su situación era especial.

Aquel en el cual ella se esmeró en cuidarle, por el cual Terry tuvo que callar el diagnostico del médico. Su conteo mínimo de espermatozoides apenas si llegó a los 12 mil, el máximo llegó a ser de 17 mil. Necesitaba como número mínimo la cantidad de 2 a 20 millones por mililitro para ser considerado sub-fértil y de 20 a 50 millones para apenas estar en el rango normal, aunque para los especialistas la cantidad ideal no bajaba de los 100 millones. Las matemáticas no podían engañarle. Un hombre así era considerado estéril.

La noticia la tuvo que digerir de manera solitaria. Ella deseaba familia, él no iba a poder dársela a menos que se sometieran a tratamientos in vitro o de inseminación artificial, pero no era algo seguro que pudieran servirles, pues, para sentir que su hombría estaba todavía más deteriorada, eran de muy mala calidad, poca movilidad y morían rápidamente.

Su decepción fue enorme, se sintió devaluado y tuvo miedo, miedo de que ella no lo aceptase así, miedo de que prefiriera estar con otro hombre que pudiese darle hijos. Así que lo pensó mejor. Tenían solamente un año de casados, el mejor año de su vida y la necesitaba.

Ellos eran jóvenes, así que les quedaban muchos años de poder estar juntos antes de que la incertidumbre y la desazón la hicieran comenzar a desesperarse. Quizá podría atreverse a decirle en algún momento, probablemente un nuevo tratamiento más adelante y si no, seguramente adoptar o buscar un donador de esperma. Tal vez no hacía falta que le dijera nada, pero cuando sintió que era tiempo de decirle porque ella estaba ilusionándose, prefirió quedarse callado. Ya no tuvo valor para confesar lo que durante todos esos años había ocultado. La vio decepcionarse cada vez que su periodo regresaba pero en algún momento ella comenzó a tomarlo con filosofía y se dejó de angustiar por eso.

Y hacía más de un año ella había llegado a decirle que esperaba un hijo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Era una broma? ¿De quién era ese bebé que ella estaba esperando? Porque le parecía imposible visualizar que fuese suyo. La observó en silencio sabiendo que si ella había hecho alguna cosa así había sido por causa de su poca hombría, así que se quedó callado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle que lo dejara solo porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Cuando se fue, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de tristeza, pero esa tristeza se mezclaba con furia, con celos, con decepción. Comenzó a tirar los papeles de la oficina, a destruir el computador, las sillas, los cuadros, hasta que su padre entró a la oficina y trató de controlarlo. Tampoco le pudo decir a él lo que ya pensaba. Richard sabía que su hijo no podía tener hijos y muchas veces lo aconsejó para que le dijera a ella toda la verdad, pero Terry nunca se atrevió. Solamente discutieron hasta que Terry salió como fiera de la oficina, se subió a su coche y comenzó a manejar sin rumbo fijo.

Entonces pensó en Susana. Hacía semanas que ella le llamaba por teléfono, le hacía confidencias e inclusive supo que ella tenía fantasías con él. Le marcó, sintiendo que tal y como se creía traicionado, Candy debía de pagar de algún modo la supuesta traición por la cual estaba ahora esperando un hijo; sedujo a Susana con sus palabras hasta que ella le dijo que aceptaba.

En modo teórico la situación se notaba fácil, pero al llegar al departamento, los recuerdos con Candy allí le hicieron sentirse peor. Habían vivido ahí desde el día que felices llegaron a Nueva York hasta el día que su casa fue terminada, cuando dispusieron del último mueble. Su última noche ahí había sido demasiado apasionada, llena de promesas y de palabras de reconocimiento, de amor, de necesidad.

Estaba enamorado de ella y en ese instante no podía hacer otra cosa que imaginarla en los brazos de otro, su mente lo traicionaba con miles de imágenes que lo torturaban y devastaban su corazón. Se sintió enloquecer, así que cuando menos se dio cuenta la noche ya había llegado. Susana no había acudido a la cita y no sabía con honestidad que era lo que iba a hacer. Llegó a su casa mucho después de la una de la mañana. Candy lo esperaba y se notaba desesperada, llorosa, necesitada de su amor o sus respuestas.

Él solo comenzó a poner cosas en una maleta y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, dejándola hecha un mar de lágrimas. Le dijo que se iba de viaje y salió al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo con rumbo a Escocia.

Nunca se sintió tan miserable por estar sin ella, aunque a veces en sus viajes ya la había dejado sola varios días en cada ocasión, por eso haciendo gala de toda su entereza, se dedicó a llamarle todos los días anhelando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera una absurda broma. Pero no, ella esperaba un hijo, y un hijo que él no hubiera podido darle, así que no podía culparla del todo por ello y ese solo pensamiento no lo dejó regresar para reclamarle nada.

Y, cuando ya no pudo permanecer en Escocia debido a la soledad que allá imperaba, regresó a Nueva York, se enclaustró en ese departamento en un piso que le pertenecía a su hermano y del que Candy no sabía la ubicación y más al saber por su padre que ambas propiedades que tenían en conjunto en esa ciudad habían sido arrendadas. Ni siquiera pensó en protestarle ese hecho. Un día el teléfono de ella ya no recibió llamadas, sintió que la vida se le iba con ello, pero se forzó a mantener la calma.

Lo único que deseaba era que ella terminara con esa angustia, que le pidiera el divorcio al saber de su abandono, pero Candy no hacía nada.

Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba enfermando sin ella (enfermando de manera literal), pensó en buscarla. Un año había pasado, ella no lo iba a querer en su vida, entonces se atrevió a buscarla donde sabía que estaba su nuevo departamento, y la miró. Estaba enfundada en un traje de oficina, con una nena rubia en brazos, parecía feliz. No se atrevió a acercarse. La observaba darle besos a la cabecita rubia de quien era seguramente su hija. La nena que siempre le recordaría su engaño. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que las cosas no fueron así?

Estaba con los papeles de los laboratorios y los medicamentos en el buró de su recamara. Estudios generales de todos los fluidos. Diagnostico de cuatro médicos.

Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente, si acaso le faltaba que le diese más la luz del sol. Pero su descubrimiento lo llenó de turbación. Conteo apenas un poco por debajo de lo ideal. Movilidad normal. Tiempo de vida aproximado de tres a cinco días. Y había antes pensado que ese tipo de estudio no era necesario! Se lo hizo solo por acallar a su padre, porque él insistía en la honorabilidad de Candy.

Le dieron el resultado y entonces lo supo. Todo el terror de su vida se concentró en uno y se sintió morir. Algo había estado muy mal. Y justo cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor que eso, le llegó el informe de que su mujer, la mujer de su vida le estaba tratando de contactar porque estaba queriendo el divorcio.

Todo su dolor, toda su angustia, todos sus miedos se agolparon en él. Entró en crisis.. como pudo le marcó a su padre y a causa de ello fue a parar al hospital. Diagnostico: crisis severa de ansiedad.

Estando allí su desaliento fue aumentando. Candy no lo iba a perdonar. No. Ella ya lo estaba expulsando de su vida con ese divorcio. Y, lo que durante muchos meses fueron soledad y dolor se convirtió en algo más difícil de sobrellevar, la depresión que estaba alimentando cada día durante ese año detonó en su vida delante de los ojos de su padre.

Estaba medicado desde entonces. No quería comer, ni bañarse, ni hablar con nadie, tampoco soportaba la luz del sol entrar por las ventanas. Dos meses habían pasado desde entonces y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no soportaba estar más encerrado en el departamento. El móvil sonó por millonésima vez.

Numero de área local. Dudó como siempre en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo el sonido estridente de vidrios o metales chocando lo dejó casi sordo de ese oído. Se apartó el teléfono ligeramente, tratando de saber qué podía haber pasado al otro lado de la línea. Pasaron unos segundos.. oyó una voz, sonaba lejana.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita….?" Escuchó preguntar a un hombre "yo.. yo estoy bien" y hubo un silencio por unos segundos más ¿Era Candy? "Deben ayudarlo, por favor, deben ayudarlo… " y luego un murmullo que pareció ser del hombre que le hizo la primera pregunta, pero el cual no entendió y después la voz de ella que sonaba angustiada "…su nombre es Albert, Albert Andley".

* * *

\- ¿Conoce al hombre?- preguntó el oficial nuevamente, con sus cejas arqueadas, pero su voz había bajado por lo menos 1 octava. La mujer se miraba angustiada. Ella asentía.

\- Su nombre es Albert, Albert Andley.

El uniformado hizo hincapié en que la ayuda médica estaba por llegar en cualquier momento. Ella sabía que la bolsa de aire seguramente le había impedido un desenlace peor, pero también que no todo el tiempo era garantía de que no se lesionasen a pesar de ella. Debían cuidar su cuello, sus cervicales..

Había alcanzado a usar los frenos, debido a eso el auto de ella no se había movido sino solo unos metros adelante. La multitud comenzaba a agolparse y ella comenzaba a sentir un frio para nada común.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, él estaba aturdido todavía, pero comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo alrededor. La gente agolpada ya era mucha. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron. La reconoció. Un hombre con uniforme de paramédico se acercó para ofrecerle ayuda. Le trataba de colocar un collarín. Le preguntaba cómo se sentía, cual era su nombre, su edad, su dirección. Trataron de sacarlo del auto, pero él aseguró que no tenía nada malo. Se pondría el collarín si lo obligaban, pero hasta eso le pareció innecesario. Parecía que no iba a haber poder humano que lo hiciera subir a una ambulancia antes de que llegara alguna persona de su confianza.

Lo vio tomar su teléfono y hacer una llamada. Entonces ella recordó que el paso a seguir era llamar a la aseguradora, llamarle a la nana para que no se impacientara o a Chelsea, a Stear.. a quien pudiese echarle la mano en esa circunstancia. Su hija no podía quedarse sola, Agnes tenía que descansar también. Tomó su móvil sin siquiera despegar la vista del auto de Albert. Él parecía muy molesto.

Lo vio salir del coche, su mirada otra vez se dirigió a ella. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos centelleantes. Ella sólo podía desear no sentir que las piernas le temblaran. Muy pocas veces vio esa mirada en él, pero sabía que era de cuidado, aunque no sabía si era por el coche estropeado o si era por ella. Las cosas habían acabado mal entre los dos, pero ya habían pasado 10 años. Seguramente ya lo había superado, ¿no era así? A fin de cuentas él había sido causante de que nada funcionara entre ellos dos, había sido indirectamente el responsable del momento más doloroso de su vida, incluso más doloroso que el engaño de Terry y Susana.

Trató de evitar pensar en eso. Fueron muchos años tratando de olvidarlo, la llegada de Isabella lo había tratado de traer a la luz, pero ella prefirió enfocarse en lo mejor que tenía.

Un oficial de vialidad se acercó a él y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, le pidió su licencia en primera instancia y él se la entregó, la traía en su billetera handcraft de finísima piel.

A Candy casi le pareció que era la misma que ella recordaba, pero eso era imposible. Hubiera estado deteriorada en extremo después de 10 años. Era otra, pero muy parecida a la que ella le obsequió. Seguía usando el mismo diseño, el mismo color, él era un hombre muy clásico en sus gustos, no se basaba en modas como tantos otros, sino en comodidad.

Y ahora él estaba ahí. Gallardo, más de lo que lo recordaba. Seguía siendo jodidamente atractivo, seguía caminando con su aire de suficiencia. Seguía teniendo esos endemoniados y cautivadores ojos que ahora la miraban de un modo que no pudo definir. Se podía partir en dos la tensión entre ellos, era como una densa y pesada barrera y al mismo tiempo parecía un puente, y estaban a más de cuatro metros uno del otro, pero él zanjaba esa distancia con abrumadora rapidez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con rudeza. Cielo santo, había olvidado que medía 1.93. Alto como era, ella andaba sin tacones, se seguía sintiendo pequeña delante de él.

\- Que yo sepa es un país libre.. –alcanzó a contestar- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Te importa?

\- ¿Tienes que usar ese jodido tono conmigo? –ahora sí, era como volver a la última vez que se vieron.

\- ¡Sigues usando ese vocabulario! Debí darte azotes cuando pude a causa de ello… -dijo exasperado, aunque sabía que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

\- "Jodido", "mierda", "cabrón" ¡y todo eso lo sigo usando! Pero bien sabes que sólo lo hago cuando me agreden.

\- Quiere decir que no has cambiado nada…

\- Pues mínimamente no soy ya una adolescente crédula e indefensa.

\- ¿Sigues casada con Terrence?

Esa pregunta la desarmó. ¿Qué? ¿Iba a ventilar que su matrimonio era un tecnicismo? ¡Jamás! Hacerlo sería como publicitar su fracaso. Pero, sabiendo que cuando fuese noticia su divorcio iba a salir en varios medios a causa de Terry, y que Albert se iba a dar cuenta debido al ambiente donde se desenvolvía, entonces lo pensó mejor.

\- ¿Te importa?

\- No –dijo con molestia después de un par de segundos-. Nada de ti debería importarme, pero Terrence es un hombre de negocios y tiene más de un año que no aparece para dar la cara y hay compromisos que tiene que cumplir sin esconderse en la falda de sus padres.

\- ¿Compromisos contigo? –preguntó con incredulidad.

\- Con mi padre y él lo sabe. Creí que tú también lo sabías.

\- No he visto a tu padre desde hace 10 años –dijo agria-. Creo que eso sí deberías saberlo tú, bien que vivían juntos y eran tan unidos.

Ironía. ¿Estaba usando ese tono nuevamente?

\- Vivimos juntos, sí, pero sólo porque estaba pasando por una etapa difícil de su enfermedad.

El teléfono de Albert sonó y de mala gana se dispuso a contestar. Eso le recordó a ella que tenía que hablar con Agnes.

La llamada a casa fue contestada casi de inmediato, seguro Isa estaba dormida y Agnes cargaba el teléfono en el mandil para que no estuviera sonando muchas veces y contestar de inmediato.

\- Agnes, soy Candice ¿No hay problema si tardo? Se presentó una complicación..

La voz al otro lado de la línea la tranquilizó. Agnes no tenía nada que hacer más tarde. Viviendo en casa, no ocupaba traslados, y ella adoraba a Isa. Sabiendo que todo estaría bien, colgó aliviada. Ahora era turno de la aseguradora. Seguramente Albert tenía una póliza de seguro para coche que cubría todo, pero ella nunca había chocado y no tenía claro qué debía hacer.

\- ¿Steven? Hola, estoy en mi primera emergencia con el Sentra. Me han chocado estando aparcado…. Ajá.. te paso la dirección.. no… no sé si tenga seguro… debe.. es un Jaguar.. –y a los segundos se le escapó una risilla- .. sí, ya sé… No creo en el karma…! –y se rió más- …no, no se ha ido… so bruto! ¡Pórtate como un profesional!

Steven era un encanto. Hermoso, divertido, inteligente.. gay... Escuchó Jaguar y de inmediato se imaginó un hombre alto, fuerte, de personalidad, quería ligue (¿Tenía una cámara oculta en el coche o era cierto eso de "un mundo nos vigila" que no era exactamente extraterrestre?), aunque en persona siempre se portaba muy profesional y no era para nada afeminado (eso era lo que no le servía cuando se topaba a otros hombres, pero ella era su amiga así que le hablaba con descaro). También le había recordado su antiguo coche, uno por el que todavía suspiraba lastimosamente.

Le dio la dirección, la mirada de Albert la estaba traspasando y ella comenzó a sentir que se ruborizaba. Seguro había oído todo lo que ella había dicho. Pero que diantres, ¡era muy su vida!

\- ¿Era tu coche?!

\- ¡Es mi coche!

\- ¿Desde cuando Grandchester te deja conducir un auto genérico? ¿Acaso sus negocios van tan mal?

"_¿Acaso esa pregunta explicaba su mirada furibunda y su voz apenas contenida?_" Pensó ella.

\- Mira, ¿Sabes qué? No importa. –repuso casi en cuanto miró la expresión de Candy, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo indiferencia. Esa mujer lo trastornó demasiado hacía años y no iba a dejar que otra vez lo hiciera.

* * *

**1994**

Decir que el noviazgo fue el más romántico del mundo habría sido decir poco. Solían caminar tomados de las manos, solían verse en casa de su tía, ella sabía que Albert tenía intenciones serias con ella, pero que estaba esperando que cumpliera los 18. Le extrañó que estuviese dispuesto a esperar por tantos meses pero a final de cuentas lo vio tan enamorado que no se atrevió a decir nada.

Candy estaba radiante. Tenía una expresión enamorada que no podía ocultar de ningún modo. Con él aprendió lo que eran los primeros besos, la ternura incomparable a sus labios inexpertos, pero también lo que era sentirse casi idolatrada. Todo era para ella, todo el amor, toda la ternura, todos los detalles. Las palabras más dulces las escucharon sus oídos, la caballerosidad, la delicadeza.

Solían salir de vez en cuando, por temor a que fuese vista por la familia de ella que no conocía el hecho de que él ya había cumplido 24 y ella todavía era menor, sin embargo las salidas siempre fueron tan perfectas. Una salida a un pequeño restaurant, ir a tomar una malteada, pasearse por alguna plaza de un rumbo que sus amigos o padres nunca visitaban, ver el atardecer desde la orilla del lago, hasta inclusive ver las estrellas aparecer y decorar el cielo.

Pero no todo era romance exactamente. Había muchas risas, muchos juegos, muchas aventuras juntos. Ella le enseñaría a reírse de sí mismo y también a disfrutar sin complejos de las cosas sencillas, como era caminar descalzos en la hierba, cuando a él no le gustaba tanto mostrar sus pies.

Ella era una mariposa que revoloteaba en todos lados. ¿Habría podido enamorarse más de ella? No. No habría manera de amarla más.

Lo único que realmente no le gustaba tanto era que de vez en cuando sus planes de verse se venían abajo. Ella seguía yendo al club, pues hacía tiempo que había aprendido a montar a caballo, estaba de vez en cuando en competencias por lo de la esgrima y el club no era precisamente el mejor lugar para asistir en esos casos. Sobre todo porque la familia de ella asistía regularmente y si sabían que era novia de una persona mayor siendo ella menor de edad todavía, podían desde separarlos hasta ocasionarle un problema legal.

Se conformaba con saber que tan bien le iba al final de cada una llamándole tal y como lo hizo durante más de dos años. Pero algo cambiaba. El amor profundo entre ambos hacía que la necesidad de estar cerca, de abrazarse y besarse por tiempo indeterminado fuera mayor, y estaba generando muchas otras cosas. Albert no era un joven inexperto, de hecho sus experiencias con las damas empezaron con el desarrollo. Muchas veces se sintió hostigado y su primera vez fue casi a los 16 años, con una joven mayor que él que era una verdadera belleza, pero para la que resultó sólo una aventura. Que extraño sentirse usado de esa manera!

Después alguna novia, alguien que le atrajera, pero nunca había experimentado lo que era el amor y menos pensó que lo viviría así, con una chica que era cautivadora e inteligente, ingenua y madura al mismo tiempo, pero que se notaba sería una joven bastante pasional en un futuro, porque ¡qué manera de besar!

Aunque sabía que nunca antes nadie la había besado, estaba seguro que se le daba por naturaleza!

Después de esas jornadas de besos tan intensos, irremediablemente terminaba dolorido de la entrepierna y necesitado de pensar en lo más absurdo para aminorar tales sensaciones. A veces solía funcionar, pero la mayoría lo obligaban a darse un respiro y sentarse agachándose hasta casi poner la cabeza en medio de las rodillas. Cuando eso pasaba, ella siempre con su expresión ingenua pensaba si se sentía mal.

Albert no se atrevía ni siquiera a insinuar que esto pasaba debido a la excitación, pero sonreía temblorosamente, tragaba saliva, comenzaba con alguna broma y trataba de aminorar toda la tensión.

Lo peor era en las noches.. soportar la idea de los sueños que llenaban su mente con el reflejo de ella, ¡aunque si lo supiera! para ella no era mucho mejor.

También sentía cosas que no sabía cómo confrontar y sueños audaces que la dejaban toda temblorosa. Malditas novelas triple equis de sus hermanas! Seguro que ellas eran las instigadoras…! Pero no, únicamente le pasaban estas cosas cuando estaba con él. Cuando no estaba cerca, su mente no maquinaba nada de eso. Después de verse se quedaba con la sensación de sus besos en los labios, del calor de sus manos en la cintura, de su aliento en la mejilla o en el hueco de su cuello.. y eso era suficiente para detonar los sueños de cosas que no conocía realmente pero que deseaba con desesperación. Si Albert lo supiera quizá se avergonzaría de ella, pensaba Candy, que tierno error.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que ya tales sensaciones no se detonaban sólo con los sueños, sino que cada vez que lo miraba, que lo besaba, que respiraba su aroma o sentía su abrazo ya lo estaba sintiendo. ¿Cuántas veces se supo ruborizada debido a ello? Debía decir que ya eran incontables.

Lo peor, desde la perspectiva de la chica, sucedió cuando paseaba por los jardines de la casa de Albert. Era una residencia bastante impresionante. Estaba rodeada de jardines, tenía muy diversas clases de flores y habían enviado una que era el orgullo de su padre (no tanto porque le gustara la jardinería, sino porque en las reuniones sociales era uno de los temas siempre comentados: el jardín era hermoso no sólo por su diseño, también lo era por las clases de flores ahí plantadas).

Ella le dijo a Albert que su madre era muy aficionada a la jardinería y que uno de los planes era comprarle algunas plantas. Albert le dijo que si le gustaban las rosas, pero Candy dudó. No era que no le gustaran, sino que muchas de sus amigas tenían las típicas y su madre no era las que gustaban de tener todo lo común. Si en la calle hubieran abundado los cipreses, ella hubiera plantado un roble o un manzano, pero le gustaban los arbustos y las flores a ras del suelo. Entonces él le dijo que si deseaba conocer la rosa que le habían enviado a su padre, debido a ella conoció la casa, aunque no pensaban entrar. Albert ya contaba con un departamento en el cual vivía, pero su padre tenía varias semanas quejándose de sentirse algo mal, así que tenía un par de semanas que había regresado a vivir junto a él.

La rosa que él le mostró a ella era una muy especial, no sólo por su tamaño sino por su color y ya se habían diseminado las raíces por una parte del jardín y extendido muchas ramas de entre ellas. Candy la miró y se enamoró de ella, entonces Albert le dijo al jardinero que dispusiera un brote crecido con todo y raíces para que Candy se lo llevara.

Ni bien el jardinero había terminado de extraerlo y llevárselo al invernadero para colocarlo en un recipiente con agua, ella se echó en los brazos de Albert y le dio un beso que primero pareció ser suave, pero que momentos después se fue haciendo más intenso. Entonces fue cuando pasó: su cuerpo volvía a sentir esas sensaciones tan perturbadoras a las cuales no deseaba resistirse, después que escuchó el primer gemido que escapó de su garganta, Albert se tensó, pero no para rechazarla, sino para abrazarla con más fuerza, como si su sonido lo hubiera atraído, pero en un segundo se apartó levemente de ella, y Candy se sintió tan avergonzada que acortó ese beso y se enterró en el pecho de él, roja como la grana.

El corazón de Albert latía con mucha fuerza, con un ritmo acelerado, su respiración no se escuchaba muy normal. Lo podía sentir tan claro al estar entre sus brazos, a pesar de que el suyo tenía mucho rato de latir del mismo modo, y lo hacía tan fuerte que lo sentía hasta en los oídos.

Fue el primer momento incómodo para ella en realidad. Pero él no pareció sentirse decepcionado, quizá estaría algo temeroso. No quería espantarla y aunque lo ocultó muy bien, también se sintió algo mal por estrechar ese abrazo y llegarla a asustar. Prefirió hablarle al oído, hacerla recordar el momento cuando la vio por primera vez, cómo sus ojos verdes lo habían impresionado y que nunca pensó que algún día llegaría a ser su novia, mucho menos que visitaría su casa aunque sólo fuesen los jardines. Sus palabras eran tiernas y poco a poco la tranquilizaron. Ella alzó su cara y lo miró a los ojos. Él le sonreía. Todo lo eclipsó.

\- Pienso en ti, Albert.. –le dijo con sinceridad.

\- Bueno, mira que debes, me tendrías decepcionado si en ésta relación solamente fuera yo quien estuviera pensando en la persona a quien ama –le dijo a modo de broma con la voz ligeramente ronca, pero lo que le decía era cierto.

\- No te digo eso! –y le golpeó el hombro a modo de reproche.

\- Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?

\- No quiero que me juzgues.. soy tan torpe en esto.

\- Me estás preocupando –dijo jugando.

\- Alber Andley, te lo digo en serio!

\- Ya princesa, no te enojes conmigo, mira que no quiero que nuestra primera pelea llegue antes de cumplir seis meses de novios.

\- ¿Prefieres que después?

\- Prefiero que nunca!

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó dubitativa, aparentando jugar desde luego- Dicen que las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las peleas..

\- Cariño, estás hablando de otros temas –le dijo con ternura, acariciando un mechón de su cabello.

\- Sí, ya sé –y tragó en seco-. Sé que se refiere a sexo de reconciliación.

Albert la miró a los ojos, quedándose frío. Apenas podía creer que ella hubiese mencionado algo como eso. Ella se ruborizó de nuevo, así que bufó.

\- Sabía que te ibas a decepcionar.

Albert negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

\- No me decepcionas.. sólo que…

\- Sí, son temas de gente adulta y experimentada! –resolvió ella- y para ti soy una pequeña adolescente. Me lo dices todo el tiempo.

\- Espera, te digo pequeña a modo de cariño, no porque te menosprecie ni te quiera pensar inmadura ni nada como eso.

\- ¿Me dirás que no es algo que siempre te ronda la cabeza? Piensas en mí como un vaso delicado.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, te amo demasiado.

\- Pero es por mi edad!

\- Te lo he dicho, no me atreví a cortejarte antes, estabas muy chica.. pero ¿ya qué falta para que cumplas 18? Estoy loco por ti desde hace mucho más de dos años!

\- Y yo por ti.. pero..

\- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo, Candice y esa es tu manera de tirarlo todo? –le preguntó serio.

Ella negó de inmediato.

\- Pero quizá tú si lo hagas –le contestó con un hilo de voz.

\- Vamos, no me digas eso.. ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. No sabía si decirlo, así que mordía sus labios de modo insistente.

\- Candice.. –le advirtió Albert.

\- Que no me basta besarte, quiero más! –dijo ahogadamente y se tapó la cara con ambas manos, llena de vergüenza. No se dio cuenta de la reacción en la cara de Albert. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Parte de ella deseaba correr y otra dejarse caer en el suelo por tal confesión. "Albert se va a ir" pensaba una y otra vez.. "me va a dejar porque soy una.. una…" ni a terminar de pensarlo se atrevió.

Sólo sintió que Albert le quitaba las manos de la cara, pero ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y para rematar, la cabeza muy agachada. Estaba roja de un tono tan intenso.. nunca Albert la había visto igual.

\- Candy –lo escuchó ella decir.. ¿tenía su voz algo afectada?-, abre los ojos, mírame a la cara.

\- No puedo.. –dijo con un hilo de voz.

\- Te estás portando de un modo… -y detuvo sus palabras para pedirle de nuevo que se enfrentara a él- ..anda, mírame.

Ella lentamente levantó su cara pero no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos.

\- Mírame.. –su voz seguía sonando igual, no era un ruego como tal, ella sabía que Albert no le iba a rogar así que poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

Se topó con la mirada de él. No había precisamente ternura… ¡genial! Lo había arruinado y había sido colosalmente!

\- Quiero entender claramente a qué te refieres.

\- ¿Te lo digo con peras y manzanas? No me hagas sentir peor –y se quiso alejar, pero él se lo impidió.

\- Candice, necesito entenderlo porque si me estás diciendo algo distinto a lo que estoy pensando, puedo sonar como un pervertido. No quiero que me tomes por un depravado. Las chicas de tu edad están acostumbradas a cosas más íntimas, pero no sé lo que estás pensando tú.

\- Joder con la edad! –y se sintió derrotada.

\- No digas eso –parecía que honestamente no se sentía cómodo con ese vocabulario.

\- ¿Quieres que suene poética sobre ello? No puedo. Las chicas de la escuela cuando te conocí a lo mínimo que aspiraban era a fajar con alguien.. y la mayoría no sentía ni la cuarta parte del amor que siento yo por ti.

Albert tragó saliva. Ella era muy directa, siempre lo había sido. Hacía falta que le aclarara todo y la dejó hablar.

\- Pero considero que tú no me miras de esa manera. No digo que no estés enamorado de mí, yo lo siento en cada palabra y beso que me has dado, pero.. parece que no te inspiro nada más que sólo eso!

Albert enarcó las cejas asombrado.

\- ¿Y piensas que soy inmune a ti? ¿Qué no me atraes lo suficiente? Mi vida, acabas de gemir en mis labios y estuve a punto de hacer algo indebido..

\- ¿Indebido por qué? si me quieres! –Albert suspiró. Debía ser muy claro, no pensaba cometer errores de lo que después se habría de arrepentir.

\- Necesito que me digas, Candice, ¿qué es lo que sientes? ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Bien, ¿quería una respuesta? Candy tomó aire y se lanzó a sus brazos. Lo besó de un modo apasionado, fuerte, demandante, enterró en los cabellos de la nuca de Albert sus dedos, mientras acercaba sus caderas a las de él y presionaba los pechos a sus pectorales. Era bastante alto, pero ella traía zapatillas, así que aunado al agarre del cuello de él, la altura la tenía más o menos nivelada.

Albert se impresionó de momento, pero no pudo evitar sentirse seducido a responder del mismo modo. En lugar del inocente agarre de su cintura, las manos descendieron a las caderas al sentir que ella se repegaba a las suyas. Gimió en su boca casi de inmediato. No podía decir que tuvo algún reparo, la necesidad por ella era algo imperioso, si no sabía cómo se había contenido durante tanto tiempo!

La boca de Candy, siempre tan dulce, ahora era propiciadora de un encuentro fiero y necesitado. Que alguien lo hubiera prevenido de aquello! ¿esa era su Candy? Por amor de Dios, Candy era el diminutivo aplicado de modo premeditado a una chiquilla, pero él siempre le había llamado por su nombre tal cual, para él ella era Candice, no menos, no más.

Y, precisamente en ese momento, ella estaba comportándose no como la chiquilla que cualquier otro hubiera pensado, estaba dando un paso gigante para ser tomada en cuenta como una mujer, por lo menos como una joven con necesidades de íntima satisfacción también.

Nunca unos labios lo habían besado con tal apasionamiento, ni jamás un beso francés le había derribado todas sus defensas. Ella introdujo sus dedos debajo del cuello de la camisa, palpando la piel de él y una de sus manos descendió hacia el frente siguiendo el recorrido descubierto, por la camisa de botones. Su caricia era apenas con las yemas de los dedos y produjo un estremecimiento en él. No supo en qué momento sus labios se separaron para entonces Albert besar del cuello hasta el escote de ella produciendo que Candy se arqueara de puro placer, mientras sus manos, que estaban en las caderas de ella iban ascendiendo por debajo de la blusa a la curva de sus senos. Eso produjo un gemido en Candy que le fue más que perturbador.

Justo entonces volvió a besarla en la boca, tomándola de la parte trasera del cuello, a modo de que su beso fuese muy profundo, y sintiéndose inmerso en un torrente de sensaciones que no hubiera podido apagar y que honestamente tampoco quería. El latido de su miembro presionado en los pantalones tampoco le daba muchas opciones para pensar.

¿Cuánto tiempo sin sexo? Demasiado! Y ella era como una sirena que lo atraía, era como una ninfa que lo cautivaba, era como afrodita, que lo tenía lleno de lujuria en ese momento no sólo por su belleza… su tierna novia era descubierta con sangre en las venas que corrían con la misma fuerza y tenía sus mismos deseos.. lo tenía al borde de dejarse llevar con el único fin de consumar tal necesidad, la mayor que hubiese sentido hasta ese momento: el deseo de besarla, tocarla, descubrirla… palpar y besar cada milímetro de su piel antes de sumergirse en ella.

Si hubiese podido ser tan directo y sincero como ella había sido…!

Sabía que cualquier hombre de sus años frente a una joven así, lo menos que podía decir era que lo que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo era tener sexo, pero en su caso no podía decir eso, se hubiera sentido una bestia descomunal; Albert no quería sexo únicamente. Quería amarla, románticamente y físicamente. Quería hacer el amor con ella, así que un faje y un encuentro sexual del tipo casual no era para nada lo suyo. No, porque estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella.

Ese sentimiento le hizo detenerse muy a pesar de la excitación que sentía en ese momento, pero aún así depositaba besos suaves sobre su cuello, hasta que no pudo resistirse más y aprisionó con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, acariciándolo con la punta de su lengua. Ella movió las caderas, sintiendo la excitación de él y soltando un gemido.

\- Dios mío.. –casi gruñó, deteniéndose- ¿Cómo me haces esto..?

\- Por favor –suplicó ella con la voz ronca-, no te detengas –y movió su cara, girándola para encontrar sus labios, besándolo ella una vez más y volviendo a empezar.

Si pensaba Albert que podía tener autocontrol, con Candy besándolo de esa manera se dio cuenta que no. Mucho menos cuando ella protestaba por sentir necesidad de tocarlo o de sentirlo y la ropa no le daba para más. La guió hacia su habitación entre besos, en la casa solamente estaban los empleados, pero unos al verlo besándose con la joven se escabulleron para no molestarlos, así que la casa estaba en silencio, sin la molesta presencia de nadie rondando por algún lado.

Entrando en su cuarto, encendió la luz sin necesidad de mirar el apagador. Era un dimmer regulable que apenas giró. Su concentración estaba en ella: era el motivo de toda su atención. La besaba y acariciaba por encima de la ropa hasta que de vuelta llevó sus manos por debajo de la blusa y la comenzó a tocar por encima del sujetador.

Deseaba preguntarle que si quería detenerse que ese era el momento, porque sabía que eso era lo correcto, pero en cuanto un halo de razón le llegaba al cerebro, pasaba a segundo término con las acciones atrevidas de su novia que también le sacaba la camisa de dentro de los pantalones para llevar sus manos directo sobre su piel, acariciando su torso o lo jalaba de la pretina del pantalón, acercándole a ella.

Si Candice pensaba que su necesidad era sólo un faje, mejor era que él supiera antes de que llegara a un punto sin retorno, pero nunca pudo preguntarle. Ella misma se introdujo una mano hacia su sujetador y se desabrochó el broche delantero. Cuando Albert sintió el click que produjo que los senos de ella se liberaran y las yemas de sus dedos los tocaron, entonces supo que ya no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos, después de eso la llevó a la cama y la recostó. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido y pudo ver que los de ella estaban igual de vedados. Fue darse cuenta de que ella estaba esperando siguiera adelante, no se había arrepentido ni se había amilanado.

La despojó de la ropa con torturante lentitud, mientras ella se veía ruborizada, pero dispuesta. Acarició palmo a palmo su piel mientras la besaba de modo lento, desabrochándose al mismo tiempo la camisa y despojándose de ella sin detenerse de decirle lo perfecta que era, lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que la deseaba pero más que nada lo mucho que estaba enamorado de ella.

Verlo desnudarse por completo atrajo toda su atención. Era la primera vez que observaba el cuerpo completamente desnudo de un hombre, fue una muy buena impresión. Lo imaginaba así, sus músculos marcados pero no grotescamente, el camino del rubio vello de su pecho que descendía hasta lo bajo de su vientre. Su miembro erguido, listo, preparado, pero más que eso fue darse cuenta de que no se abalanzaba sobre de ella sino que la observaba, recorriendo con su mirada el cuerpo de ella como si ésta fuese una caricia.

Candy no sabía lo que era sentirse deseada hasta ese momento, entonces ella se incorporó y le extendió sus brazos y él se acercó. Se inclinó sobre ella, haciéndola recostarse y con ese movimiento su cuerpo la cubrió. El cuerpo virginal que su novia le entregaba sin ningún reparo, que se ofrecía sin trabas; ella que aprendía lo que era sentirse deseada y amada de un modo que estaba más allá de su imaginación.

¿Que si ella estaba nerviosa? Parecía realmente que no.

Sólo entonces comenzó a besarla de nuevo, a saborear su piel, a tocar su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecer y gemir con suavidad, hasta que ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo y él dirigió su mirada hacia ella, encontrándose, consintiendo, anhelando.

\- Te amo, ¿Sabes?.. pero necesito que estés segura de ésto –preguntó él y ella asintió. Confiaba plenamente en él, aunque sabía que habría dolor. Los miedos eran eclipsados por su necesidad de sentirlo a él, de amarlo a él. Entonces Albert entró en ella, mirándola a los ojos. Sintió que el dolor la tensaba y por eso se detuvo hasta que en el gesto de ella se quitó todo rastro de dolor. Después la vio cerrar sus ojos y morder sus labios en tanto él se movía rítmicamente dentro de ella, no pudiendo mantener sus ojos abiertos y cerrándolos del mismo modo.

Le hizo el amor con delicadeza, con pasión contenida al inicio, pero desbordante después, hasta que de nuevo la escuchó gemir y temblar de genuino placer, en tanto de modo ahogado mencionaba su nombre en incontables ocasiones.

Albert la seguía acariciando, tocando los puntos que creía los más sensibles, besando, lamiendo y succionando, así como podía darse cuenta que a ella tales cosas le hacían reaccionar a sentir mucho más. ¡Cuán satisfactorio era para él ver el placer de ella reflejado en su rostro, casi era tan fuerte como el suyo al moverse dentro de su estrecha y húmeda suavidad! La palpaba inflamada y muy suave, perfecta para él como nunca hubo nadie y jamás creía que hubiera nadie más. Le dijo con la voz entrecortada muchas veces que la amaba, mientras que el placer en él se iba haciendo más fuerte, le golpeó los oídos y le estalló en cada parte de su cuerpo.

La sintió contraerse alrededor de él en el momento que el orgasmo la inundó, apretándole con fuerza, y si en algún momento hubiera pensado terminar fuera de ella, por ese preciso detalle no lo hubiera podido hacer. Sin embargo, no sólo era por la sensación percibida, era que no deseaba apartarse, quería fundirse en ella. Era más que una situación física. Candice no era más su novia, era su mujer.

* * *

¿Se esperaban esto? Sospecho que no todas, aunque debo reconocer que una de mis buenas amigas me lo dijo en un review, y yo, a punto de gritar (y no por enojo, para nada, las que me han ido conociendo saben que suelo emocionarme bastante), porque es la segunda vez que de manera tan exacta denotan cual es el transfondo de algunas situaciones en dos de mis fics.. y sobre todo en cosas que he pensado mucho desde el inicio en que comencé a estructurarlos.

A ver… ya sé que alguna se habrá quedado con el corazón apretujado por lo que le pasó a Terry, sus motivos para alejarse y lo peor, lo que le impidió regresar a la vida de la pecas después.

El asunto es, que aunque ya lo intuyan y no lo escribí en el fic, para Terry él no fue el primero en la vida de ella, así que, aunado a eso, creerse estéril y saber que ella esperaba un hijo, vino todo a complicarlo más. ¿Ven por qué les dije que no tenía idea de con quien se iba a quedar al final?

Albert fue el novio perfecto, el primero de todo en la vida de la pecosa. Pudo haber sido también su marido, pero cosas pasaron que hicieron que todo llegara a cambiar.

En el presente, sigue enojado con ella por haberse casado con otro, pero al parecer eso solamente es una parte de toda la verdad. No la ha olvidado aunque trate de ocultarlo, sin embargo, deberá poner en balanza si encontrarla de nuevo puede ser para él una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella o de hacerla pagar.

* * *

Y como ustedes saben, siempre he considerado importante agradecerles sus reviews. Cada comentario, cada consejo, cada palabra de apoyo, cada critica que sé que es motivada para mi crecimiento en esta labor que tanto amo, que tanto me apasiona, que es escribir.

Y respondiendo a la pregunta de cómo abrir una cuenta en ff, les diré… yo sufrí! El idioma que menos me atrae es el inglés, pero lo oigo y lo entiendo, leerlo un poquito menos (ni qué decir sobre escribirlo!), sin embargo de a poco a poco le fui encontrando el modo. Ahora, si no se les facilita, buscando abrir el sitio desde el navegador_chrome, que tiene una opción para traducir, la cosa es más sencilla. Lo demás es práctica.

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Laura Grandchester**: mira amiga querida, sufrí por hacerle esto a Terry más que nada por ti. Pero ya sabes mis opiniones, creo que entiendes lo que trato de hacer en mis fics pues ya te lo he comentado. No he presentado a Terry con miles de defectos, siempre dejo una duda, sin embargo, en esta historia lo único que le podía suceder cuando se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado, era pasar por un lapso donde se hundiera para que después tenga forzosamente que volverse a levantar. Espero que la sigas como lo has hecho, hasta el final.

**Melisa Andrew**: ya sé por qué. Resulta que para legitimizar los reviews, ff no permite más de un review por capitulo con tu Nick de usuario. Eso, que es incomprensible para mí (ya ves que en el fr si no tienes cuenta no puedes postear la respuesta y si perteneces al foro, puedes escribir todos los post reply que quisieras), aquí cualquiera que desee postear mil veces, sólo debe hacerlo fuera de su cuenta. Sin embargo, eso me dejó a pensar, uno genera vínculos con las lectoras así como habrán quienes generen aversiones, y cuando escriben un review que inspire o dé ánimos o cuando otro critique o sea grosero, no deja mucho margen para contestar, a menos que sea por medio de un nuevo capítulo como ha sido el caso en este y otros fics más. Pienso de ésta manera: me gusta interactuar con las lectoras todo lo que mi plan de datos lo permita. A veces no cuento con el tiempo, pero trato. Si muchas de ellas no tienen cuenta, pues eso me lo complica. Por eso les pido que se agreguen a ff o que me busquen por facebook.

Y, sobre lo demás, gracias. Mira que como una gran amiga sabe, soy teeeeeeerca. Siempre suelo apasionarme de lo que hago. Todo lo que he hecho es de corazón. A veces me entienden, a veces no, pero le dedico no sólo mi tiempo o muchas horas de sueño. Pongo parte de mí en cada cosa que es significativa para mí. Seña de esto son las amigas que he encontrado aquí. Si no les quisiera, creo que eso se podría percibir.

**Yuukychan**: mira, _**respuestas**_ está aquí. Tuvo de todo. Las razones de Terry y el amor consumado de Albert y Candy. Algo se vislumbra, el asunto es el cómo fue todo y si después de tanto tiempo el amor entre ellos puede ser capaz de salir a relucir si es que todavía algo hay por ahí. Mi wero era capaz de todo por la pecas, así que lo que pasó fue grave, el asunto es: ¿todavía la amará? ¿qué tan vulnerable será Candy ante él que ya hasta la hizo temblar después de 10 años de no verlo? ¿qué hará Terry? ¿qué será capaz de hacer para poderla recuperar? Espero que sigas la historia para llegar a desenmarañar todo. Éste es el capítulo 11, así que no sé cuántos más la historia vaya a dar.

**Friditas**: amiga! ! ! que bueno que te pareciera emocionante, y ¿éste qué tal te ha parecido? yo sé que sí, que ha tenido de todo, el asunto es qué más vaya a pasar. Y Albert bastante enojado! La historia parece invertir los papeles, pero con el recuento del noviazgo y la entrega entre Albert y Candy, ya supones que lo que pasó entre ellos los lastimó demasiado. Vamos a ver qué tal cada personaje lo enfrenta. Soy sincera, de momento, como han podido leer en este capítulo, mi deseo es darles una percepción muy humana de los personajes. Ellos tienen debilidades, luchas, miedos, también fortalezas, espero llegar al punto que trato. Y te quiero mucho, te respeto y te admiro, ya sabes.

**CandyFan72**: ah querida amiga, eso es lo que trato. Lo que causará sorpresa es que la pecas fue la incitadora (Albert tan hermoso, dejándose querer, mi goloso caballero). Aunque este fic no aplique la historia original, por lo menos en éste detalle, ella muy atrevida, siempre manifestando con transparencia todo lo que era y sentía, eso no me lo van a negar. Ahora que la piensen en una época actual ¿qué cosas no viven los jóvenes de éste tiempo y pensándolo fríamente, en una cultura mucho más libre? He dicho poco, la verdad. Si en mi país he visto cómo la juventud cada vez más prontamente despierta a la sexualidad cuando una fue bastante pazguata, aunque todavía existan muchísimos valores (y también tabúes) y jóvenes que prefieren esperar para empezar su vida sexual.

Y sobre lo otro, ya sabes que yo también te extrañé espantosamente, ya te lo he dicho. Me alegra el corazón charlar contigo y es una de las cosas que más le agradezco a Dios y a la vida, tu cariño, tu confianza y tu amistad. Te quiero mucho.

**Maxima**: aquí empieza lo verdaderamente bueno. Albert era lo que ella siempre deseó, sólo hace falta ver cómo fue que se separaron, aunque creo que vislumbras que fue algo muy delicado lo que entre ellos pasó. Gracias por seguir aquí, gracias por involucrarte en esta historia con tus comentarios. Te agradezco mucho.

**Paloma**: gracias, gracias, gracias! Mira que trato que sea algo fluido, y que los personajes sean interesantes. A ver qué tal te parece todo lo que sigue. Me llena de alegría saber que continúas leyendo y que me compartes lo que opinas. Un abrazo fuerte. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Mary Olvera**: aquí muchas de tus dudas se comenzaron a resolver. Y falta más! gracias por tu review.

**Carmen tiza**: si parece que la que se las va a ver negras es la pecosa, pero eso ya se verá. Seguimos en contacto por fb. Muchas gracias Carmen. Mis saludos y abrazos.

**Y, como siempre digo, gracias a todos los que me leen, aunque lo hagan anónimamente. Espero que cada capítulo vaya trayendo por medio de sus reviews a la luz, a aquellos que fielmente dedican su tiempo para ello. **

Desde México, con amor:

*****_**AnaEdith**_*****


	12. El motivo de su decisión

**Capítulo 12: El motivo de su decisión.**

* * *

Estaba delante de ella nuevamente y apenas lo podía creer. ¿Acaso no fue verla lo que lo desestabilizó e hizo que sufriera ese accidente?

Siempre había guardado distancia prudente con los coches estacionados en la acera, pero tampoco le fue de ayuda el cerrón que le dio el auto que pasó a su lado. Sin embargo, si el vehículo de Candice no hubiera estado tan mal estacionado, quiso pensar que él ni siquiera lo hubiera tocado. Apenas tenía dos días de haber estrenado su coche y lo había hecho después de haber esperado a una entrega de más de dos meses debido a las especificaciones, a los detalles que quería que el mismo tuviese. Dos días únicamente y a causa del cerrón y del vehículo de ella, tendría que ir a parar al taller.

Quiso convencerse de que su mal humor se debía a eso, no a que fuese ella. No a que después de 10 años pudiera ocasionarle algún estrago a sus emociones. Aunque, si debía admitirlo, la vio desde que ella había acomodado el auricular en su oreja en la cabina de teléfono como si fuese en cámara lenta, cosa que sólo le pasaba con ella desde que la conoció. Apretó los dientes tensando la mandíbula debido a esa revelación, no le gustaba que eso hubiese pasado de nuevo, y volvió a recorrerla con la mirada mientras ella le daba casi la espalda y charlaba por teléfono con risa divertida.

Tenía un cuerpo fenomenal, desde siempre auguraba que eso pasaría debido a las formas que ya había adquirido de adolescente. Su estrecha cintura, la redondez de sus caderas y la prominencia de su trasero que podía quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, esas largas piernas que parecían ser eternas, que ahora eran mucho más torneadas que antes. Y si ascendía, sus rizos rubios cayéndole por la espalda, que siempre habían sido una tentación… se habían convertido en aquel tiempo casi en un afrodisiaco para él.

Se obligó a separar su vista de ese cuerpo que tan perfectamente había memorizado hacía tantos años, con molestia. No sabía si era el recuerdo de lo vivido con ella o el hecho de saberla toda una mujer ahora, pero sabía que tenía augurada una incomodidad en la parte inferior de su cuerpo si seguía viéndola y recordándola de ese modo.

Cuando la vio a la cara se había dado cuenta de que su belleza era muy marcada. Ya no se notaban los rasgos medio infantiles de antaño. La forma de su cara, la respingada nariz, casi no le vio las pecas.. sus ojos verdes que seguían viendo con transparencia todo, porque vio la preocupación en ellos, pero también observó el nerviosismo y seguidamente la molestia. ¿Qué hacía en Long Island y dónde había dejado a la estrella de los negocios de su marido?

Pensar en Terrence Grandchester le hizo sentir un desagrado mayor. En un inicio, al saber la propuesta de su padre para tener negocios con él le ocasionó un enfado mayúsculo, sin embargo sabía que era una prueba de su padre para saber si la había olvidado y ya no le importaba nada que tuviese que ver con ellos, a final de cuentas hacía cuatro años que ella no formaba parte de su vida.

Cinco años más habían pasado para cuando el señor Andley enfermó de nueva cuenta y Albert tuvo que hacerse cargo de manera total de los negocios de su padre y debido a eso tenía un año laborando en Manhattan a pesar de que su residencia estaba en Long Island. Había creído que si vivía en un condado adyacente, no iba a tener posibilidades de encontrársela en ningún momento. La sorpresa fue que, para cuando se presentó en la empresa de los Grandchester para hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre con aquellos y dar por terminada la sociedad, el carismático Terrence había desaparecido.

Y lo único que quería era rescindir todos los contratos hechos con él y volver a la tranquilidad de Chicago que era donde él tenía años de no residir, pero definitivamente deseaba regresar allá. Ya eran muchos años lejos de su madre y de su hermana. La mala noticia era que el padre de Terrence se estaba haciendo responsable de que todos los negocios salieran adelante, pero no tenía los poderes necesarios para cancelar las negociaciones y que cada parte obtuviera lo invertido y los rendimientos adquiridos de forma total. No querían llegar a un juicio, puesto que hubiera sido poner en entredicho su buen nombre en los negocios y Richard Grandchester aseguraba que su hijo pronto iba a retomar su lugar en la empresa y que era cuestión de esperar, a final de cuentas los rendimientos era excepcionales, de eso no se podía quejar.

Esa espera lo tenía de mal humor desde hacía meses, sobre todo porque desde hacía semanas el recuerdo de ella penetraba en sus sueños con descaro. Durante el día podía evitar recordarla atiborrándose de trabajo, pero en las noches era distinto. Su subconsciente le jugaba muy malas pasadas.

Quiso convencerse de que era debido a que estaba solo por "n" ocasión. Había terminado con Katherine seis meses atrás, no era del tipo que buscara de aventuras, así que después de ella, su acercamiento con las féminas había sido solamente en las cenas de negocios y en las idas a tomar alguna copa con los amigos, donde se encontraba con las supuestas "recomendaciones" de ellos. Pero no estaba hecho para cosas así. Si lo de Katherine no había funcionado había sido debido a que ella no deseaba tener hijos y él quería formar una familia, no tener una mujer que le diese hijos solamente y después se desatendiera de ellos, y las recomendadas de sus amigos, frecuentemente eran mujeres que solían verlo como un trozo de carne con posibilidades de una buena billetera y buen desempeño en la cama. Ya la experiencia con las mujeres, específicamente con Candice le había producido demasiados estragos, quizá era por eso que no pensaba cometer otro error.

Maldijo internamente. Candice.. Candice..

Y la susodicha estaba al teléfono, charlando con un tal Steven con unas risas de.. ¿coquetería acaso? ¿Sería que ya no estaba casada con Terrence a pesar de que ella no quiso mencionarlo?

Una especie de satisfacción le llegó con ese pensamiento, pero le hizo a un lado. A él no debería importarle que ella no estuviera casada con Terrence! ¿No era así? Él había comenzando en aquellos años con una etapa de su vida donde mujeres como ella no formaban parte y ese plan no había cambiado. Lo había dejado inutilizado para entregarle el corazón a nadie más, pero por lo menos tampoco iba a sufrir por causa de ninguna mujer nuevamente.

Ella cortó la llamada y después lo que sobrevino, Albert ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado. Hacerse de palabras con ella había sido algo de hacía demasiado tiempo.. ver sus ojos encenderse, su barbilla levantada, su nariz respingada.. esos labios… maldición!

No debió haberle cuestionado si su marido le permitía usar un auto como aquel, se arrepintió enseguida de haberle preguntado si le iba mal en los negocios. Si Albert se daba cuenta de algo turbio, no debía ser por medios desleales. Si todo era una pantalla para ocultar que las cosas en sus proyectos comunes andaban mal, entonces debía saberlo con bases sólidas y no con rumores. ¿Acaso ella le iba a decir la verdad? Desde luego que no!

\- Tu coche –le dijo después de unos segundos con una mirada fría- estaba aparcado de forma incorrecta. Yo te he chocado, sí, sin embargo de alguna manera, ha sido también responsabilidad tuya.

La quijada de Candy se vino abajo. ¿Pensaba que la iba a hacer responsable a ella? Estaba loco!

\- ¿Disculpa? –le preguntó con tono de desagrado, completamente en desacuerdo con la opinión de él. Okay, el tipo no la soportaba desde hacía tiempo… ¿significaba eso que le podía hacer algo tan rastrero como para amargarle la vida?

\- Lo que oíste. Aparcaste mal..

\- Tienes más de cuatro metros de tu carril disponible y me dices que yo te estorbé el paso?

\- No has sido sólo tú.. me dieron un cerrón y tuve que mover el volante al lado opuesto al del otro coche, pero si el tuyo no hubiese estado tan mal, el mío no lo hubiese tocado.

Candy tenía los ojos como platos de la incredulidad. Insistía: estaba loco!

\- El tipo del seguro viene en este momento, si no me crees podemos pedir que nos faciliten los videos de transito –dijo señalando hacia las recién instaladas cámaras de ese sector de la ciudad-. Tardarán un poco, pero seguramente serán necesarios de cualquier modo. No pueden aprobar el pago sin un reporte completo..

\- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que yo con mi seguro te voy a pagar los daños de tu coche? Tú me golpeaste! El que pega es el que paga, siempre lo he sabido yo.

\- No pienso discutir contigo.. sólo puedo decirte que mi vehículo me lo entregaron hace dos días. Es nuevo Candice. El seguro cubre todo, pero si hay alguna sospecha de que el tuyo estaba estorbando el paso en el momento que el otro vehículo me dio el cerrón, no puedo asegurar que quieran pagarlo todo y eso significa una complicación.

\- ¿Vas a decir que fue así? –insólito… realmente raro… y de mala manera.

\- No creo que se les dificulte llegar a esas conclusiones aún si yo no se los menciono, sólo con ver el ángulo del golpe de tu coche, sabrán que eso pasó, y no pienso perder un solo dólar en algo que no fue mi entera responsabilidad.

Los ojos azules de Albert brillaron.. mala señal.

\- A menos que yo esté dispuesto a afrontar el pago y no meta a la aseguradora en esto.

\- ¿Por qué harías una cosa así? –le preguntó Candy con toda la desconfianza de que era capaz.

\- Necesito encontrar a tu esposo.. quiero disolver la sociedad con él y volver a mi vida normal. –le contestó con una expresión implacable.

No quiso decir que tenía un año viajando de un lado para otro y no le complacía tener esa traba. No le gustaba transitar por Manhattan, no le gustaba tener que vivir en Long Island… sus negocios principales no estaban relacionados con Nueva York y no le interesa que lo estuvieran, quizá debió decirle a ella que no quería que sus negocios estuvieran relacionados con ellos, pero hubiera sido un motivo para que se diera cuenta de que no soportaba su cercanía. ¿Todavía no la soportaba? Todavía.

Candy no podía salir de su estupor… ¿qué se tenía pensado?! ¿La estaba chantajeando?

\- Puedes hacer todas las investigaciones de tránsito que quieras Albert, pero no pienses en ningún momento que es porque tenga miedo de los negocios o tratos que tenga Terrence. A mí no me compete nada de lo que ustedes o él y tu padre hayan convenido. Si Richard dijo que él lo enfrentaría contigo, entonces imagino que lo hará.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres enfrentar esto? Tu auto es una muestra de que las cosas no van bien. El mío vale más de lo que valen cinco vehículos como el tuyo y no creo que tu seguro lo pueda pagar. Si tuvieras para pagar un seguro lo suficientemente elevado para cubrir los daños del mío, también tu auto sería mucho mejor que el que posees.

Candy sintió que las lágrimas de coraje estaban llenando sus ojos, pero las controló.

\- Haz lo que quieras… no me interesa. No será la primera vez que uses artimañas para hacerme daño si es que puedes llegar a hacerlo ¿No es cierto? Lo aprendiste bien de tu padre..!

La expresión de Albert cambió. Sus ojos la miraron de la misma manera que al inicio, con una vedada amenaza.. con un enojo palpable. ¿De qué estaba hablando ella? ¿Por qué metía a su padre en eso? aunque no era la primera vez que lo mencionaba.. hacía unos minutos también había usado la ironía para referirse a él.

\- Será mejor que aclares lo que estás tratando de decir –le dijo con un tono de advertencia. Candy lo miró como si no creyera que le estaba diciendo eso. ¿Se estaba haciendo el amnésico?

En ese momento un oficial de tránsito se acercó a Albert para hacerle unas preguntas, sin embargo de tanto en tanto volteaba a mirarla. La cara desencajada de Candy le estaba causando desasosiego.

¿Dónde estaba la sonrisa divertida de cuando hablaba por teléfono? Se había evaporado. Maldijo para sus adentros sentir que a pesar de todo no podía hacer una cosa semejante. Ella siempre manejó muy bien, seguro aparcarse tan mal fue debido a una emergencia..

Contestó unas preguntas al de su aseguradora, que era el que estaba llegando, pero antes de que el hombre hiciese más preguntas, le pidió que lo esperara, necesitaba hablar con ella una vez más.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La mirada más que extrañada de ella lo estaba impacientando.

\- ¿Por qué aparcaste de ese modo? ¿Y por qué me dices que soy capaz de hacer algo despreciable igual que mi padre? Que yo recuerde, la única persona que hizo algo despreciable fuiste tú, y a pesar de ello traté de arreglar las cosas.

Ella comenzó a temblar. Estaba llenándose de furia. Sus ojos verdes centellearon, sin embargo se controló. ¿Para qué retomar lo que había pasado hacía 10 años? Era un gasto inútil de energía y sobre todo era algo que había luchado mucho por olvidar. Él nunca reconoció su culpa. Siempre se fingió inocente de todo, especialmente cuando fue a verla al hospital. Fue cuando Terry regresó a su vida para no dejarla ir.. fue cuando se vio obligada a fingir un enamorado noviazgo que fue mentira durante casi siete meses. Albert la miraba esperando una respuesta, pero al verla enojarse bufó con fastidio, evitando un contacto visual. Solamente apretó los labios, sintiendo el sabor agrio, igual al que el que cada vez sentía, después de discutir con ella como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar lo que la estaba fastidiando, Candy pensó en la pregunta que inicialmente Albert le había hecho... ¿por qué había aparcado de ese modo? Entonces recordó. Sus intenciones eran llamar a Terry para exigirle que comenzara a hacer su parte en lo que concernía al divorcio. Recordó haber llegado a la calle y haber visto el espacio vacío en la acera. Solamente pensó en el bendito teléfono que quedaba a unos pasos de ella y de modo abrupto apagó el auto sin verificar que estuviese estacionado correctamente.

Un calosfrío le hizo estremecer. ¿También había sido su culpa? ¡Eso no podía ser!

En ese momento el coche de Steven hizo su aparición. Las oficinas de la aseguradora estaban relativamente cerca y era necesario que acudieran a los percances en un tiempo record. Se hizo de saludos con los oficiales y se encaminó hacia Candy con el andar seguro que lo caracterizaba.

Candy al verlo suspiró. Albert se dio cuenta de la llegada del hombre y su gesto si fuese posible se endureció de mayor modo.

\- Hola cielo.. –Candy hubiera entornado los ojos al oírlo llamarla así, pero ahora tenía una preocupación mayor. Dejó que le besara la mejilla y le quitara un mechón que le caía sobre la frente, antes de poder articular palabra. Sin embargo, Steven al haberla visto con un hombre al lado y considerando la finura de su traje, supuso que era el dueño del Jaguar así que se dirigió hacia él con una expresión formal- Buenas tardes.. ¿es usted el dueño del Jaguar?

Albert antes de contestarle algo, sintió deseos de darse media vuelta y desaparecer dejándolos a ambos con un palmo de narices, sin embargo la expresión seria del hombre al frente suyo a pesar de ser cariñosa hacia Candice, no dejaba de ser formal con él. Traía un traje de corte moderno y también pudo darse cuenta de que portaba un folder de piel en la mano. Asintió apretando levemente los labios y deseando haber tenido a la mano los lentes oscuros para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su ofuscación.

\- Tanto gusto –y le extendió la mano, que Albert de mala gana estrechó apenas un par de segundos-, soy Steven Hill, la persona que viene a checar lo del seguro. En un momento haré todo el papeleo y tomaré las fotografías.

Y miró a Candy.

\- ¿Tienes las copias de la póliza a la mano?

\- En la guantera del auto.

\- Necesito que me las entregues, ¿los oficiales ya revisaron tus permisos? –y miró a Albert- ¿Los de ambos?

\- Solamente los míos. El auto de la señora Grandchester estaba estacionado –dijo sin expresión.

\- De cualquier manera, necesitas presentar los tuyos Candy. Va a quedar en el reporte de tráfico.

\- No les he dicho que el otro auto es el mío –explicó, entonces Steven asintió.

En ese momento, cuando Candice se dirigía con el agente de seguros que cariñosamente le llamaba "cielo", a su auto, el agente de la otra aseguradora le se acercó y lo vio estrechar las manos con el mismo, al parecer en ese negocio ya se conocían de antemano.

Silenciosamente los vio, tomaban las fotografías, comenzaron a llenar las formas, cada uno por separado, pero Candy tuvo que llamar al tipo que había llamado, así que el mismo se acercó a ella.

Candy tragaba en seco antes de atrever a confesarle a Steven que también había sido su error.

\- Steven.. detente. No escribas nada todavía. Necesito saber qué tanto del seguro puede cubrir los daños del Jaguar.

Su amigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Yo estacioné mal. No me di cuenta, pero seguramente van a pedir los videos de tráfico y va a aparecer que de alguna manera también fue mi culpa. Necesito estar preparada para ver qué tanto del seguro cubre el daño del vehículo y si estoy en condiciones de pagar lo que falte o no.

\- Querida, eso no debería preocuparte.

\- Dime si lo cubre.

\- Lo común es que cada aseguradora se haga cargo de su respectivo coche cuando ambos tienen culpa. Querida, más que el daño a los vehículos, lo que me preocupa es que puedes tener responsabilidad legal. Estacionarse mal y que se produzca un accidente donde el conductor del otro vehículo salga afectado, es lo preocupante. Lo menos puede ser una multa, a menos que el caballero presente cargos de lesiones para hacerte la vida difícil, ¿lo han revisado para verificar que no se hubiese lastimado?

\- No quiso irse con los paramédicos.

\- Las lesiones muchas veces no se perciben en el momento, suelen pasar a veces algunos días, pero es necesario saber si a primera instancia no se siente mal. En todo caso, tiene que ver también con la buena fe de la persona que salió afectada, aún si hubiese salido lesionada. Ojalá que no te complique las cosas.

¿Qué podía pasar? Albert mismo se lo había dicho! Era decirle el paradero de Terry o hacer que tuviera alguna dificultad. Y si no lo hacía, ¿de qué otra mejor manera joderle la vida si no era levantando cargos fingiendo alguna lesión? Él era capaz de todo.. ¿no era así? ¿qué mejor manera de hacerla sentir mal?

Miró a Steven y sus ojos reflejaban un desasosiego muy marcado. Entonces observó a Albert, estaba recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados en evidente fastidio. Se encaminó hacia él sin saber a ciencia cierta qué le iba a decir o qué iba pasar. Él se incorporó al verla acercarse. Sus ojos se tornaron inexpresivos.

\- ¿Realmente hasta donde piensas llegar para saber donde se encuentra Terry?

Albert alzó la ceja.

\- Voy a dar con él Candice, no me importa encima de quien tenga que pasar –dijo con seguridad.

\- ¿Entonces eres capaz de perjudicarme con tal de lograr lo que quieres?

\- Yo no planeo hacerte nada, todo depende de ti, ha sido una simple pregunta: ¿dónde está?

\- Patrañas!

\- Si vas a decir algo sobre donde se encuentra _tu marido_, habla de una vez. Tienes a tu _amigo_ esperando y a su vez haciendo esperar a los de mi seguro. Ya quiero retirarme. Han llegado por mí y necesito firmar.

Candy sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos mientras se mordía internamente los labios. Sentía demasiada impotencia.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si no puedo darte ninguna información de Terry?

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "no puedo"? Por mucho que piense que al tipo le ha ido mal, no creo que quiera arrastrarte con sus equivocaciones. No alcanzo a imaginar que te tenga amenazada para evitar que digas en donde se encuentra y por qué no me ha dado la cara en ésta situación.

La sonrisa amarga de Candy lo sorprendió. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que intentaba controlar, se dio cuenta pero procuró ignorarlo, aunque no lo consiguió. Muy pocas veces la había visto llorar, sabía que no se lo permitía pues lo consideraba una debilidad. Estaba a punto de decirle que no necesitaba ya decirle nada, a fin de cuentas, nunca había estado en su naturaleza chantajear a nadie cuando ella lo miró a los ojos y continuó.

\- Yo tampoco tengo idea de dónde se encuentre Terry, hace más de un año que él se marchó.

* * *

**1994**

El delicioso sopor producido por estar entre sus brazos después de haber vivido una entrega tan maravillosa, le hizo cerrar los ojos. Una parte de sí no podía creer que lo que había pasado en sus sueños fuese tan insignificante comparado a lo infinitamente memorable que había sido en la vida real, y eso le produjo una sonrisa que Albert no ignoró. Él se recostó al lado suyo, estrechándola más si eso era posible, mientras le besaba suavemente el cabello y respiraba aún con leve agitación. Sentía como poco a poco se iban regularizando los latidos de su corazón.

\- Te amo, Candice.. –musitó.

Los ojos verdes de ella se abrieron para encontrarse con los azules de Albert. Nunca había visto tal cristalina mirada, tan llena de amor, tan plena de confianza. Podía decir que sumergirse en ellos era casi inevitable. Ella todavía tenía una sonrisa la cual se amplió. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

\- Yo también te amo.. –le dijo un segundo antes de que la cabeza de él se inclinara para besar sus labios casi con veneración.

\- Debemos marcharnos –dijo reticente al terminar el beso, recargándose en uno de los codos sobre la cama-. No quiero que te regañen por llegar tarde, aunque lo que más quisiera sería tenerte conmigo desde este momento, irnos preferiblemente a mi departamento, olvidarnos de que el mundo existe.. –ella negó, por lo cual él cambió de expresión.

\- Iré con mi tía.. –explicó ella al notar el gesto serio de él, que después de escuchar eso se dulcificó- Le prometí a Annie pasar el fin de semana con ella, tengo mis cosas en el maletero del coche que quedó en el centro comercial.

\- Con mayor razón.. el centro comercial no es muy seguro en la noche y creo que no tardan en cerrarlo.. vamos, preciosa, hay que levantarnos y darnos un baño para ir a recogerlo y escoltarte con mi coche –y le extendió la mano la cual ella no tomó. Al contrario de eso, Candy se sonrojó pues Albert tenía una vista completa de su anatomía y ahora, después de haber sentido que la fogosidad del momento vivido se había saciado, todo resultaba en un bochorno que nunca se esperó.

Su cara reflejó un atisbo de vergüenza que Albert pudo percibir y que produjo una risa inevitable. Le enternecía que Candice fuese tan increíblemente provocadora y tan encantadoramente tímida.

\- Vamos, no me dirás que tienes alguna vergüenza ahora, ¿o si? Tengo grabada cada línea y cada curva de tu cuerpo como si fuese un tatuaje en mi piel en este momento. Y si cierro mis ojos -y los cerró un par de segundos-, apareces de inmediato y puedo decirte que es una imagen deliciosa, de la que nunca te debieras avergonzar.

Escucharlo decir una cosa como aquella le hizo sentirse bastante mejor. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras pareció dudar por unos momentos, pero de cualquier manera se incorporó, en tanto Albert ya estaba de pie junto a la cama. Entonces pudo darse cuenta de la mancha de sangre entre las sábanas que él también había visto y por la cual al parecer ni se inmutó. Instintivamente quiso quitarlas, pero Albert se lo impidió. Ahora sí que se sentía avergonzada.

\- Deja. Yo me encargaré de eso cuando regrese.

\- P..pero.. Albert..

\- Te digo que dejes. Vamos, se hace tarde y te aseguro que no necesito motivos para impedir que te marches de mi lado desde este momento, lo que me detiene es que puedo producir una alarma en tu casa y provocarle un susto a tu abuela, si no fuese así, nada te apartaría de mí.

Lo miró a los ojos. Había sensualidad en el tono en que le había dicho aquello. Sus ojos también se notaban profundos, la miraban con intensidad, de un modo que le parecía bastante perturbador.

\- Hubiese sido un fin de semana maravilloso de haber sido así –contestó con voz soñadora colgándose apenas de su cuello y suspirando después, sin apartar su mirada de esos maravillosos ojos. Era tan diferente sentirlo así, su piel cálida, su aroma que se mezclaba con la colonia, a pesar de que el resto de la habitación mantenía el aroma de su entrega.

\- No me interesa un fin de semana contigo, mi amor –dijo con voz aterciopelada, acercándola en un abrazo, pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. Sé que apenas vas a ingresar a la universidad éste año y que te hace falta vivir otras etapas que son necesarias, pero si fuese por mí, mañana mismo me casaba contigo, y no me importaría tener que enfrentarme a toda tu familia si fuese necesario.

Esas palabras la dejaron sin aliento. Era algo que no hubiera esperado escuchar en ese momento. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, su corazón se aceleró de inmediato. ¿Ser su esposa? ¿Con menos de 18 años? quizá sería una locura, pero no pudo evitar imaginar la felicidad de estar a su lado, aunque, sabía de antemano que su padre nunca apoyaría esa decisión. Faltaban meses para cumplir 18 y esa era la edad mínima para ir con sus padres para decirle sobre su noviazgo, **antes no,** en eso convino con su abuela y su tía apoyaba ese acuerdo, no por nada el abuelo Frank fue 15 años mayor que su abuela y fueron felices hasta que él murió.

Ahora, imaginar llegar con el siempre propio Joseph Anderson con la noticia de que su hija pequeña, menor de edad, no pretendiese un noviazgo sino un matrimonio con un hombre siete años mayor, sería motivo de una apoplejía, de un infarto al miocardio o mínimamente de una reacción que originaría la presentación de una denuncia por pedofilia en contra de Albert y sintió temor.

Su abuela no apoyaría que él quisiese casarse con ella siendo tan chica. Hasta para ello creía que tenía sus límites.

-Tienes una expresión que más de sorpresa, parece de temor. Eso no es para nada halagüeño.

\- Hablas del deseo de casarte conmigo.

\- Sí, lo he pensado, pero sé que eres muy joven para ello. No tengas miedo, no te voy a secuestrar ni nada por el estilo. Lo que sí, es que ya es hora de decirle a todo el mundo que estamos juntos, que te amo, que me amas… he esperado demasiado tiempo, no quiero seguir estando en las sombras y sé que tu tía y tu abuela apoyarán ésta decisión. Aunque, debo emitir una queja –y con esas palabras Candy se le quedó mirando con evidente expectación-, no me dijiste que pensabas irte el fin de semana a casa de tu prima, ¿acaso te querías librar de mí? Te advierto que esa no es una opción.

\- No pienso en nada como eso –dijo esbozando una sonrisa de alivio-, lo que pasa es que Annie está celosa. Dice que solamente voy para portarme empalagosa contigo y que la he ignorado todos estos meses. Tenía pensado que tuviésemos un fin de semana de chicas, y creo que un joven ingeniero no cabe en esa ecuación. Aparte, me dijiste que tu padre se había sentido mal desde hace semanas y… -entonces su expresión decayó y perdió el color- Albert, hemos hecho esto en casa de tu padre, se va a enterar si es que no se ha enterado ya.

\- No te preocupes. Los empleados son los únicos en la casa y son leales a mí. Nunca se han atrevido a echarme de cabeza con mi padre en ninguna cosa –dijo mientras con los ojos cerrados enterraba la nariz en los mechones rubios que estaban cerca de su frente-. Mi amor, hay que bañarnos y hay que salir. No podemos estar aquí porque te lo digo en serio, si tardamos más, te voy a comenzar a besar y si te comienzo a besar no voy a dejar que te vayas, y lo repito, no es una broma –y soltó un suspiro, insatisfecho, separándose de ella y tomando una toalla del baño para ponérsela en la cintura en tanto Candy comenzaba a recoger la ropa.

\- Dúchate aquí, yo iré al cuarto de enseguida. No te preocupes por arreglar nada, debemos salir lo más rápido que podamos.. y… si acaso le dijiste a tu tía que ibas a salir de compras antes de ir a su casa, no creo que sea lo mejor que llegues con el cabello mojado, será como anunciar que hiciste el amor.–dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo casi enseguida de la habitación. "Regreso en unos minutos", escuchó que dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta y ella entró casi corriendo al baño para no perder más tiempo. Sabía que faltaba poco para que cerraran el centro comercial y no quería tener un contratiempo mayor.

Se recogió el cabello, se duchó sintiéndose ruborizar al lavarse cada parte de su cuerpo que él pudo tocar y besar. Esa noche no iba a poder concentrarse en nada de lo que hiciere con su prima debido a todo lo que acababa de vivir. Si sus sueños estaban plagados de erotismo, a partir de ahora, sospechaba que lo iban a estar más.

* * *

Queridas amigas, muchas gracias por seguir aquí, por seguir leyendo. Las que me tienen agregada a facebook saben que tenía un plan para este capitulo, pero decidí ser consecuente con el formato que he llevado desde el inicio, eso me instó a presentarlo tal como lo han leído.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Cada review lo aprecio muchísimo y les pido que me sigan compartiendo sus opiniones. Es la manera en que yo también aprendo y puedo crecer, en que puedo ser mejor en lo que hago.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Lady susi**: mira, creo que a partir de este capitulo es cuando ambos van a comenzar a definir sus intenciones con Candy. Tenía que permitir que Albert se diese cuenta de que Terry ya no formaba parte de la vida de ella para que él tuviese una reacción. Y faltan las de Terry, pues si recordamos, en el capitulo 11 es que él escucha del accidente, que Albert apareció, a ver que cosas hacen los dos. Gracias por tu review.

**Carmen tiza**: pues como pudiste leer en este capi, Candy si dejó huella en la vida de Albert, verla le trajo recuerdos, pero también le hizo reconocer que su atractivo era superior a aquel entonces y es hombre, tiene tiempo solo, así que puede que ella se convierta en una obsesión. Y sobre Terry, se equivocó garrafalmente, pero tiene el cometido de hacer algo al respecto. A ver si mueve bien las fichas para no quedar fuera de juego ante la llegada de Albert, hace falta las reacciones de ambos.. ya las veremos. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Friditas**: amiga querida, mira que tus comentarios los tengo muy presentes, no puedo ahondar mucho en ellos por obvias razones, porque decir una cosa u otra sería como tomar alguna decisión, pero no los olvido. Y sobre la primera vez de Candy en los brazos de Albert, fue algo en lo que me deleité mientras lo escribía. Estaba esperando ese momento con ansias, porque de alguna manera siempre he visto a Candy como alguien bastante libre. Si en la historia original estaba en un entorno demasiado conservador, y de cualquier manera se atrevió a decirle a un chico que le gustaba, quiero imaginármela hoy, en una sociedad mucho más liberal. Extraño sería decir que eso no se le ocurrió antes (y estuve tentada a hacer la segunda vez, pero me abstuve por el momento… ya veremos más adelante que tal..). Un abrazo bien grande.

**Maxima**: yo también querida, yo también (mira que me da risa, pero es la verdad), y ya casi queda revelado lo que pasó con ellos, porque sí fue delicado… espéralo próximamente, aunque por este capi, ambos infirieron culpas en el otro y en más personas, por lo menos en el padre de Albert. Un abrazo.

**Aide22**: Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas pensando del mismo modo. De repente tengo que tomar un poco de impulso para llegar a donde quiero, porque no creo en hadas madrinas y para que algo se desencadene, hago uso de otros elementos, pero mis queridas lectoras me han tenido paciencia, son lo máximo. Cuando ya la leen de corrido es más sencillo tener una mejor perspectiva. Y sobre con quien quedará, creo que se irá definiendo más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Paloma**: mira que siento que es de ese modo, aunque te soy honesta: cuando los leo, hacen que me sienta mucho mejor. Al empezar en ff mi primer fic "solo una oportunidad", me quedé impresionada de que lo leyeran tantas personas, pero desde luego que esos reviews de gente que ha seguido desde entonces me resultan también en inspiración. Gracias por continuar en este recorrido conmigo.

**Dulce lu**: ay gracias, yo también soy de las que lee todo el fic sin detenerme si es posible, si el mismo me gustó. Todavía no está definido el galán.. así que espero que continúes para que descubras quien será el que se quede con su corazón. Gracias por tu review.

**CandyFan72**: mi querida princesa, así es. En cosas del corazón a veces las cosas son más complicadas de lo que quisiéramos. El primer amor nunca se olvida, la primera vez (aunque a veces puede que sea decepcionante por las expectativas que muchas veces no se cumplen), siempre queda en una parte muy especial del corazón y más si fue con alguien que realmente se amó. Ay corazón, a ver si hoy no perdió el punto! Te quiero mucho preciosa, seguimos en contacto.

**ROSEEWXW**: me encanta que así haya sido. Espero que haya valido la espera. Y pues, compartirlo es mi manera de seguir en contacto con todas aquellas lectoras que le han dedicado su tiempo y me han dejado también un review, no pienso dejar la historia comenzada, el propósito es terminarla y que eso sea pronto. Un saludo. Gracias por tu review.

**Letitandrew**: Letitaaa, hasta ahorita muchacha, me reporto, a pesar de sentirse larga la espera, ha llegado capítulo nuevo y espero no volverme a atrasar, pero estos días han sido demasiado y se me hizo tan complicado continuar (es lo malo de haber decidido publicar un capitulo a la vez de cada historia de las que estoy escribiendo, y sobre todo cuando tengo mucho que investigar para poder redactarlos como se debe). Pero como dice el dicho: "No hay fecha que no se cumpla ni plazo que no se venza". Aquí estuvo el siguiente. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Yuukychan**: creo que eres la única que está en igual posición que yo, porque la historia es la que me va a ir llevando. Y me hizo sonreír una de mis amigas cuando dijo que la de la indecisión era yo, no Candy, pero en fin, vamos paso a paso, hasta que la historia culmine. Gracias por tu review. También muchos saludos para ti.

**Lio**: yo te entiendo, desde que inició, pensé en cómo hacerla diferente, porque trataría de los dos grandes amores de Candy y no quería que se viese el del pasado como algo lejano, sino que fuesen descubriendo todas las marañas que se tejieron en la historia para que Candy quedara con Terry y el por qué también él se apartó. Ya que avanzas, como que uno va agarrando más el hilo, pero falta todavía más. Y, yo también amé muchas cosas del Distrito Federal, creo que a pesar de la altura y que es una ciudad enorme, con todo gusto regreso a fin de año. Creo que mi país es tan hermoso que unas líneas de un fic no le hacen justicia, pero describir un poco el castillo de Chapultepec, era lo mínimo que debía hacer. Seguimos en contacto en fb, un abrazo.

**Laura GrandChester**: mira amiga, perdón por darles la información así, pero era la idea desde el inicio. Algunas cosas se sobreentienden, otras definitivamente quedarán ocultas un poco más de tiempo, pero saldrán. Y ya te había extrañado, pero me da gusto ver que sigues por aquí. Espera a partir de ya, ver las reacciones de Terry tanto en el presente como en el pasado, ese es el plan. Y que bueno que pude darme a entender con la perspectiva que te comenté, más allá de un personaje de ficción, es poder hacer que se refleje en la realidad y en cuales podrían ser las decisiones que una mujer llegaría a tomar. Un abrazo.

**Lizvetonkaer**: mira, no me olvido, sigo aquí. Vamos a dejar que la historia continúe para que descubramos quien puede ser el que se quede con ella, ¿vale? Muchas gracias por leer y por tu review.

* * *

**Ahora sí, amigas y amigos, muchas gracias por la espera, de verdad que aprecio que me continúen leyendo y que se mantengan comentando. Que sigan mandando sus solicitudes a mi perfil de facebook, y mandando sus PM. Es un honor para mí recibir sus comentarios, que dediquen su tiempo a leer lo que escribo, eso no tengo con qué pagarlo. Un saludo fuerte y afectuoso, para cada uno de ustedes. **

**Desde México, con amor**

*****_**AnaEdith**_*****


	13. Antes de actuar

El teléfono quedó entre sus manos hasta que se cortó la llamada. Todavía no salía de su estupor. ¿Dijo Albert Andley? ¿El mismo Albert Andley que le había jodido la vida hacía tantos años? ¿Desde cuando ese tipo estaba de vuelta en la vida de Candy?

Una parte de sí no podía creerlo. Estaba extremadamente desorientado. Confuso era poco.

Ese era el mismo tipo que había sido novio.. (y su expresión se endureció aún más), no, no fue su novio solamente. Fue el bastardo que se aprovechó de que ella era joven, de que era inexperta, de que se había enamorado de él, de que podía manejarla a su antojo. El que le partió el corazón y le había dejado una profunda huella al alma de Candy. Fue el culpable del accidente de los caballos por el cual el idiota de Anthony terminó en coma por más de cuatro meses.

Fue el mismo por el cual Candy también había estado casi al borde de la muerte y del mismo modo había desatado consecuencias de las cuales después fingió demencia. El que había provocado que ella se refugiara en cualquiera para sentir que su vida estaba bajo el cobijo de alguien que la pudiera proteger.

Tenía que reconocer, que si no hubiese sido por ello, Candy nunca hubiera entrado en su vida, nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conquistarla. Le llevó muchos meses de lágrimas, de tragarse el orgullo y al final, de hacerse a la idea que ella era muy probable que nunca le llegaría a amar.

Por causa de todo esto, Candy se separó de su familia, dejó a sus amigos, casi abandonó la idea de la universidad..

Y.. ahora… ella le había llamado con un grito desesperado, como si estuviese con el corazón desgarrado porque a aquel le hubiese pasado algo.

No podía ser. Era imposible.

Era inconcebible.

Tenía siempre especial interés de saber todo de ella, sabía donde vivía, donde trabajaba, quienes eran sus amigos. Lo único que nunca se permitió fue saber el nombre de su hija. De la hija de ambos. Primero supo cosas debido a Richard, a su madre. Después fue el hecho de regresar y no poderse despegar emocionalmente de ella a pesar de todo lo que sentía despreciarla por lo que creyó su engaño. Así que si ella se hubiera liado con Albert de nuevo, él ya hubiese sabido algo ¿o no?

Ya no se sentía seguro. Tampoco era como si hubiese contratado a un investigador privado o algo así, solamente se guió por los contactos que ya conocía y que Richard supo manipular para que le dieran la información que él necesitaba. Ella muy fácilmente se pudo haber puesto en contacto con Albert y de seguro Terry no se hubiera ni enterado. Y si la memoria no le fallaba, eso era lo que el rubio hijo de William Andley le había amenazado hacía tantos años en que haría si se le daba la oportunidad.

Joder.

Eso que estaba maquinándose dentro de su cabeza no podía ser verdad. Ya una vez había dudado de ella de un modo por completo injusto.. pero ya había pasado más de un año y seguramente él ya estaba descartado de la vida de Candy.

Ella, previamente, tardó muchos meses en olvidarse.. bien, en superar lo que Albert había sido en su vida. No podía esperar menos si ahora Candy consideraba que él, que todavía era su marido, se había comportado como el peor de los patanes a más de un año de su abandono justo en otro momento vulnerable de su vida. No quiso pensar qué hubiera pasado si hubiese perdido a su hija. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a los talones.

Algo en su alma crujió. Su estómago se contrajo dolorosamente. Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron aún más las pequeñas chispas verdes en ellos desaparecieron.

Fue directo a la habitación y escogió un cambio de ropa al azar, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué iba a hacer o a donde iba a parar. Iba a enfrentarse con Candy, iba a regresar a su vida. No podía ser que la hubiere perdido y menos que Albert ocupara ahora su lugar.

* * *

Albert la miraba sin poder creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo. ¿Terry se había marchado?

\- ¿Me quieres tomar el pelo?

\- Piensa lo que quieras.. –y se quiso dar la media vuelta mascullando para sí en medio de las lágrimas–"estúpida, estúpida! Cuándo vas a aprender que tienes que tener la boca cerrada?!"

Ni bien había dado un par de pasos cuando la mano de Albert la ciñó del brazo para impedir que siguiera caminando.

Ese contacto la estremeció. Estaba cabreado, estaba lleno de incredulidad. Solamente faltaba que se pusiera violento, aunque con ella nunca se comportó de ese modo. Él la jaló sin demasiada fuerza, pero sí la suficiente para que regresara sobre su eje para enfrentarlo.

Sus ojos azules la miraban con incredulidad, pero al mismo tiempo se detectaba la molestia. Ella lo observaba a su vez con una expresión llena de amargura.

\- Ese hijo de puta te abandonó?

Vaya.. florida descripción. Ella lo miró queriendo reír con amargura. Primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de un modo tan soez. Sin embargo su risa se convirtió más bien en un gemido lastimoso.

El rostro de Albert se tensó más.

\- El se largó hace más de un año de mi vida.

\- ¿Por qué?

_-"¡¿Por qué?!"_

\- ¡¿**POR-QUÉ**?!

Un asomo de dignidad se filtró en el corazón de Candy. Estaba llorando, sí, pero no lo hacía por Terry, ni porque se hubiese ido dejándola embarazada. Estaba enojada por tener que decirle que no sabía nada de él para no tener que recurrir al apoyo de su padre, de la cuenta de Terry o de la solidaridad de su hermana. Ni siquiera se atrevería a pedir ayuda a su tía Elroy, quien hubiese sido la única que la hubiera apoyado económicamente sin hacerle alguna pregunta. Estaba harta de que tuviesen que darse cuenta de que ella era todo menos dueña de su vida. Menudo complejo de inferioridad que le impedía pedir ayuda. A final de cuentas sí necesitaba una terapeuta después de años de no acudir a ninguna.

\- ¿Hará falta decirte? Qué se yo! Quizá se enamoró de alguna tipa, o perdió su dinero en malos negocios, o le tuvo pavor a envejecer con alguien como yo.. quizá le tuvo miedo a la paternidad. ¿Cómo jodidos crees que voy a saberlo?!

La palabra paternidad lo dejó helado más de lo que podía haberlo dejado el tono irónico de ella.

\- Tienes hijos –asumió.

Ella cerró los ojos expulsando el aire de los pulmones por la nariz con violencia. Cuando los abrió, estaban llenándose de lágrimas de nueva cuenta.

\- Una hija –declaró con voz apagada.

El corazón de Albert dejó de latir por un par de segundos. Menuda información. Candice había tenido una hija. Una hija de Terry. Eso en alguna manera le golpeó el estómago e hizo que tragara en seco. Una hija de Terry…

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó sin emoción en su semblante pero la voz de Albert sonaba con exigencia. ¿Quería saber la edad de su hija…? ¿Para qué?

\- Seis meses..

A pesar de que la expresión facial de él no le decía nada, sus ojos le revelaban que estaba haciendo un mapeo mental. Como si estuviese considerando opciones en su mente.

\- No necesitas afrontar nada si algo malo surge del choque. Yo me haré cargo de todo lo que haga falta –dijo al fin con un tono glacial.

Ella instintivamente se sacudió hacia atrás. No se esperaba esa reacción. Lo vio dirigir su mirada a uno de los agentes de seguro que estaba esperando que firmara. Steven estaba en la otra orilla en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando eso pasó y sin soltar el brazo de Candice, la acercó a ellos.

\- Señor Andley.. necesitamos las firmas.

\- Se harán cargo del coche de la señora también.

\- pero.. señor.. en este caso..

\- ¿Cómo se lo explico Simmons? Yo me estampé con su coche. Ella no tuvo responsabilidad.

\- Pero el ángulo…

\- Le digo que yo tuve la culpa. Afronto el gasto de mi coche y del de ella. Acepte las formas que le dé el agente. Recuerde que tengo asuntos pendientes con su aseguradora que no le conviene hacer que se frustren –y volteó hacia ella-. ¿Tienes tus documentos?

Steven los elevó, para hacerlos notar y de ahí fijó su vista en Candy. Su ceño se frunció al ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de ella y su nariz colorada, pero no la miraba alterada. Seguramente el asunto del choque le había ocasionado sentimientos encontrados que apenas estaba empezando a digerir.

\- Ya los ha revisado el agente. Se ha levantado el reporte con respecto a los datos personales.

\- Entonces que concluyan. Ya le había dicho al agente de transito que todo había sido mi culpa. Espero que con eso llegue a bastar. Dígannos dónde debemos firmar.

Candy se quedó casi boquiabierta. ¿Ya le había dicho al agente que había sido imprudencia suya? ¿Cuándo? Entonces, ¿para qué decirle que la iba a meter en problemas así sin más?

Sin decir una sola palabra, así como Albert firmó en sus formas, ella lo hizo en las que le había entregado a Steven. Todavía no lo podía creer.

\- ¿Tienes manera de irte a tu casa? -Ella dudó. Aunque no vivía demasiado lejos, le iba llevar un buen tiempo llegar en autobús. Traía para el taxi, pero mientras la grúa no se llevara los autos, el tráfico estaba bastante detenido en ese lugar. Steven seguramente iba a esperar que llegaran los de la grúa que se encargaría del coche de ella y de ahí tendría que regresar a la oficina.

\- Iré a la parada de autobús.

\- Desde luego que no –contestó, determinado.

\- Esperaré a Steven entonces.

\- ¿Es tu novio? –preguntó con los dientes apenas apretados y la mirada inexpresiva.

Candy se quiso reír, pero hubiese sido una risa demasiado falsa. Al ver la mueca de ella, él reaccionó.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Todavía no me convences con el hecho de que tu marido se hubiere marchado. Quiero que me aclares lo que sepas para poder tener una idea más nítida de dónde lo debo buscar. Vamos –ordenó-. En lo que te llevo a tu casa quiero que me digas toda la verdad. Ya después le explicas al _señor Hill_ las razones de haber marchado conmigo.

\- ¿Estás operado del cerebro acaso?

\- No ofendas mi inteligencia Candice –oír el nombre de ella en la voz de él la sacudió. Era una voz que se escuchaba casi letal-. Cualquiera podría inventar una historia para salir de un atolladero. Necesito saber si no me has tomado el pelo. Que te libere de los gastos del coche o de otra cosa que pudiere pasar con lo del accidente, no significa que no pueda presionar de alguna otra manera.

Y respiró pesadamente antes de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Puedes creer lo peor de mí, pero no tengo pensado nada más que obtener la información que nos hará vivir en paz.

Dicho esto, Candy dudó. De alguna manera si ella accedía, quizá haría que Terry regresara y afrontara el divorcio. Era una gran posibilidad.

\- ¿Sabes que eres un jodido dolor de cabeza?

\- Te debí de haber dado una zurra cuando tuve la oportunidad –masculló, pero no tuvo resistencia de parte de ella cuando la encaminó tomándola del brazo hacia el coche que estaba en la esquina y que lo estaba esperando desde hacía varios minutos.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca del coche, que más bien era una limousine, el chofer se apresuró a abrirles la puerta y cerrarla al entrar a ella. Se dio la vuelta y encendió el vehículo esperando una dirección. Las cejas enarcadas de Albert le hicieron notar que estaba esperando que dijese donde tenían que llevarla. Ella dio la dirección de mala gana. Después de eso, Albert señaló algo con un gesto casi imperceptible, y el chofer elevó el cristal a su espalda, asintiendo, lo cual haría que tuviesen mayor privacidad ante la ceja enarcada de ella.

\- Ni creas que tengo alguna intención oculta contigo. Es solamente que no quiero que nadie escuche mis conversaciones. Mis empleados lo saben y no lo discuten.

\- Supongo que no –dijo con ironía.

\- Efectivamente. Estoy acostumbrado a que se haga lo que ordeno. Nadie contradice mis decisiones.

\- Ha de ser un jodido martirio no tener el control sobre Terry. Bienvenido al club.

\- Te has convertido en una mujer demasiado cáustica.

\- He tenido que lidiar con bastantes estúpidos en mi vida. Algo debían de haberme provocado –dijo con molestia. Después de eso, bufó. Estaba cansada. Eran demasiadas emociones. Era demasiada frustración. Tenerlo a él ahí solamente empeoraba las cosas aunque después de tanto tiempo no debía de ser así. Estaba demasiado consciente de su presencia, de su aroma, de la gallardía que ostentaba, de que era mucho más atractivo de lo que recordaba y para toda su desgracia contaba con un magnetismo mayor. Eso la ponía de peor humor.

\- Háblame de Terrence.. ¿por qué se marchó?

La voz de Albert no sonaba exigente, sino que su tono había vuelto a ser el normal de una persona interesada por otra. Nada de frialdad ni de molestia. Ella lo miró.

\- Te dije que no tengo la menor idea.

\- Un hombre no se va y deja a su mujer sin una razón y menos si su mujer está embarazada en ese momento.

La mirada de ella fue de negación. ¿Cómo decirle algo que ni siquiera ella sabía?

\- Cualquiera puede hacer cuentas. Hace más de un año no sabes nada de él y tu hija tiene seis meses de nacida. No soy un Albert Einstein por ello. El único motivo que se me ocurriría tendría que ver con cuantos meses más tiene él que se ha marchado aparte del año que me mencionas.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que mi hija no es de Terry y que por eso no volvió?

\- ¿Debería?

\- ¡Eres un..!

\- Guarda silencio Candice. No te voy a tolerar una falta de respeto de ese tipo.

\- Y tú cómo te atreves a insinuar que mi hija puede no ser de Terry?!

\- Tienes al agente de la aseguradora llamándote _cielo_ y mirándote con ojos de adoración. No esperaba que te diera un beso a media calle para que tuvieses un problema con la prensa, si es que todavía te llega a perseguir a veces.

\- Perseguían a Terry. Toda su familia es su centro de atención -dijo, evitando centrarse en Steven y su muy definida preferencia sexual.

\- Eres la esposa.

\- Pero yo nunca les he interesado. De hecho creo que siempre fui transparente delante de ellos.

\- Por favor!

\- No pienso discutir Albert.

\- No me llames así. Nadie me llama de ese modo ya.

Ella lo observó con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender la razón de que él no tolerara que lo llamara Albert ni por qué había usado ese tono de verdadera molestia. No supo qué decir ni cómo contraatacar. ¿Entonces cómo lo llamaban? ¿William? ¿Señor Andley? Ella sabía que no le gustaba que le llamasen de esa manera cuando era más joven, cuando lo conoció, cuando fueron novios y ni qué decir cuando se convirtió en su mujer. Ese recuerdo la turbó. Dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte para evitar que él adivinara sus pensamientos. Siempre había sido demasiado transparente con él. Sin embargo, Albert lo notó. Parecía que él mismo estaba en esa línea de pensamiento igual que ella. También guardó silencio por unos minutos, hasta que determinó volver a iniciar la conversación.

\- Te ofrezco una disculpa. Yo no soy nadie para decir o cuestionar si tu hija es de Terry o no, pero quiero que entiendas que estoy tratando de hallarle un sentido a todo esto. Y hay otra cosa, tú sabes que nunca me he sentido cómodo con las faltas de respeto, las groserías no son lo más propio en los labios de una mujer. Actúo en consecuencia –y expulsó aire por sus fosas nasales con mientras apretaba ligeramente sus labios-, aunque sé que debo respetar tu manera de ser y de hablar, a final de cuentas es tu vida y son tus decisiones.

Candy se dio cuenta de que él no pensaba mencionar el motivo por el cual no permitía que lo llamaran Albert, pero se quedó callada y no cuestionó.

Dejó que pasaran un par de minutos más. Era muy difícil estar con él en un ambiente cordial después de todo lo que habían vivido.

\- ¿Algo más que me quieras decir sobre cómo contactarlo? No he contratado a ningún investigador porque no termino de confiar en terceras personas, pero esta situación está fuera de mis manos desde hace demasiados meses y ya me ha colmado la paciencia. Debo encontrarlo. Debo firmar la recesión de los contratos.

\- No ha habido manera de encontrarlo. Le he pedido a su padre que me diga donde se encuentra, su madre estaba muy agobiada por esta situación. Sus hermanos nunca fueron cercanos conmigo más de lo necesario. El despacho está a cargo de Richard. El único contacto con él lo tuve por mi móvil, pero desde que mi hija nació lo di de baja. Desde entonces no he tenido el menor trato con él.

\- Pero vives en la casa de ambos..

\- No. Mi casa la arrendé. Estoy pagando un departamento.

\- ¿Vivías en Long Island?

\- No. Vivíamos en Manhattan. En una zona exclusiva.

\- Decir Manhattan es decir zona exclusiva..

\- La nuestra era la mejor. Era una zona urbana residencial. No teníamos un loft. Era una casa real. No forma parte de la visión común de la isla que tiene la mayoría de la gente.

\- Me supongo, aunque nunca me ha atraído Manhattan. Preferible los Hampton. Por lo menos hay mayor tranquilidad.

\- Es debatible para quien tiene que trabajar allá. Las personas prefieren vivir cerca pues es demasiado ajetreado. Pero nosotros no vivíamos donde todo mundo lo esperaba.

\- Si, tierna novela romántica –bufó-. Termina de decir lo que sepas de Terry. A dónde se fue y cómo encontrarlo.

\- Si yo supiera donde está o cómo dar con él te aseguro que ya no estuviera casada.

\- ¿Por fin puedo confiar en que eres totalmente honesta?

\- Desde un inicio te he dicho que no me importa lo que pienses.

\- Eres demasiado cínica como para creer otra cosa.

\- Si no quieres que comience a soltar improperios, será mejor que dejes de hacer juicios sobre mí.

\- Mi error –dijo como si se disculpase, pero el tono no era de disculpa ni tampoco su expresión-. Sólo te diré que es la fuerza de la costumbre. Lo último que tuvimos uno hacia el otro fueron muy diversas maneras de atacarnos.

Ella guardó silencio. Era lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo para encontrar a Terry?

\- ¿Hacer? ¿Sería suficiente llamar a su padre como mil veces a la semana? Mi abogado le ha llamado a su móvil tantas veces, que lo sabe de memoria desde que todo comenzó, pero nunca le ha contestado. No sé donde vive, no sé si está en Escocia o si se fue a Tombuctú.

\- ¿Qué tendría que hacer en Malí? –dijo con sorna- Entonces crees que se fue a Escocia.

\- Fue lo que me dijo Richard. Nunca he escuchado otra versión.

\- El joven heredero al ducado en Escocia entonces… debí imaginarlo.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Terry no es heredero de ningún título. Tiene primos que sí los portan, pero él nunca ha pretendido hacerlo.

\- La gente puede cambiar, Candice.

Otra vez. El sonido aterciopelado de la voz de Albert al pronunciar su nombre, la llevó a otro tiempo y a otro lugar y eso la volvió a turbar. Por eso mismo volteó su rostro para otro lado.

Esta vez, la mirada de Albert delató que se había dado cuenta de que eso había pasado. La primera vez lo disimuló, pero ahora la turbación de Candice era más evidente y no supo si eso le agradó o no. Entonces se dedicó a observarla unos momentos. Ya lo había hecho apenas hacía menos de una hora, pero parecía que hubiesen pasado semanas. Su cuerpo estaba a menos de un metro de distancia del suyo. El olor a rosas inundaba el ambiente, también parte del calor que irradiaba era perceptible para él.

Nunca había negado que le pareció atractiva desde la primera vez que la vio, pero ahora su belleza era mayor, su cuerpo era un deleite para la vista. La piel de ella se notaba igual de suave a como a recordaba y esa voz había dejado de tener el sonido agudo de cuando era todavía una adolescente. Candice era definitivamente ahora una versión mejorada de sí misma. Eso lo inquietó.

Era deseable, era hermosa, tenía una personalidad mucho más sosegada en algunas áreas (por lo menos no la encontró saltando o huyendo a la menor provocación), pero desde luego que no era una mujer insípida. Nunca lo había sido. Quizá demasiado directa, demasiado cruda, pero inevitablemente ahora la descubría mucho más atrayente de lo que fue antes.

Maldijo para sus adentros el hecho de no tener desde hacía meses una mujer en su cama. Seguramente ahora ese era el motivo de que sufriera esos estragos. Estaba tan obsesionado con el trabajo que no desperdiciaba su tiempo en encontrar una mujer que le calentara la cama y le diera satisfacción íntima. No le interesaba revolcarse con cualquiera y mucho menos andar en busca de una nueva relación. No hasta verla con mayor detenimiento y sentir como su cercanía y su aroma le causaban un desasosiego interno y al mismo tiempo un deseo que pensaba estaba muerto en su interior.

* * *

**1994**

William cerró los ojos un segundo mientras el agente vial tenía elevado el cartel de STOP en su mano. Al abrirlos dirigió su mirada a la mansión donde vivía cuando ante sus ojos apareció la figura de su hijo que bajaba las escalinatas de la casa. Detrás de él una muchacha delgada y con cabello rubio a quien traía tomada de la mano y reía con una expresión apenas perceptible debido a la distancia que los separaba. Su ceño se frunció al sentir que el tipo de muchacha podía ser muy común, pero la risa que se escuchaba debido a que él comenzaba a hacerles cosquillas, no lo era.

Le pareció demasiado familiar, pero ignoró esa sensación. Entonces, vio a su hijo abrazarla desde las caderas en un gesto demasiado íntimo que le extrañó. De ahí fue un beso por demás apasionado aunque fuese breve. En eso el agente vial movió su letrero, atrayendo su atención. Parecía que apenas recién llegada fila interminable de vehículos estaba por ser detenida. Cuando miró hacia la casa, su hijo estaba abriendo la puerta de su auto a la muchacha y la vio adentrarse en él. Apenas el agente vial se hizo a un lado para permitir la afluencia de vehículos, el joven ya había rodeado el automóvil y abría la puerta del lado del piloto para ingresar a él.

En un momento pensó en acelerar para darle alcance, pero lo pensó mejor. Había sido un día muy cansado, había tratado de atender pocos asuntos debido a todos los malestares que tenía semanas de estar sintiendo, y consideró que era mejor ingresar a la propiedad sin que su hijo notase que él había llegado. Por lo que había visto, estaba demasiado distraído con la muchacha para ver su coche atrás.

Lo vio alejarse en su coche mientras él ingresaba a velocidad moderada a su propiedad y entregó su coche a uno de sus empleados para que lo llevara a su lugar correspondiente.

\- Josh, la muchacha que se fue con mi hijo ¿la habías visto antes?

\- No, señor.

\- Me pareció levemente familiar…. ¿Será su novia? No me dijo que tuviese una novia, pero sabiéndolo tan reservado, quizá sí lo sea –casi dijo para sí, pero el empleado se encogió de hombros y se disculpó para llevarse el coche.

Entró a la casa, con rumbo a la biblioteca en busca de una bebida, pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Quién era esa muchacha? Ojalá le hubiese visto bien los rasgos. Desde que su hijo había marchado para estudiar el posgrado en España, lo había notado muy distinto. De hecho, insistió en que necesitaba regresar a su vida, se fue a vivir al departamento que poseía desde antes de los 18 años y que solamente usaba para verse con los amigos. Si no fuese porque se había sentido mal, no lo tuviera de nuevo en casa. Pero saber que la vida privada de su hijo era un enigma que no lo dejaba muy en paz, le hizo tomar una determinación.

Hablaban poco, pero seguramente en su habitación habría unas fotos, algún detalle que le hablara mejor de la vida privada de su hijo, así que subió las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

Los pasos se volvieron pesados cuando casi al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, el hombre de apenas unas pocas canas en las sienes, dudó.

Sentía como si estuviera tratando a su hijo como si fuese un adolescente que anduviera en malos pasos, pero la desazón por no tener nada claro con él fue mayor.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación la cual se encontraba con muy poca luz y giró el dimmer para subir la intensidad. Su mirada se dirigió a los muebles, todos prolijos, de excelente calidad. Los tonos profundos y la alfombra muy mullida. La ducha a mano izquierda, el juego de sillones a la derecha en un espacio destinado a leer. El librero alto y el computador en un espacio junto al mismo. Las fotos de su ex esposa, junto con las de su hija Vicky. Al girarse y regresar su vista, vio una foto al lado de la cama en una cómoda.

Su rostro mostró desagrado. La cama estaba deshecha, con parte de las sábanas colgando hacia el suelo. Al acercarse, para ver la foto sobre la cómoda, su rostro manifestó una expresión de completo estupor. Había sangre en las sábanas. Solamente hasta ese momento fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que la habitación tenía un aroma muy particular que de inmediato reconoció.

\- Una chica virgen y mi hijo… teniendo sexo bajo el techo de mi casa –y meneó la cabeza, no sabía si desaprobando o causándole gracia las acciones adolescentes que su hijo parecía estar tomando ahora.

Entonces giró su cara para ver la foto. Antes de siquiera intentar tomarla entre sus manos, la reconoció. Esa cara, el cabello rubio, la sonrisa perfecta.

Era ella… era Cecilia… o era su hija, y eso era peor.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!**

**Friditas:** querida amiga, ya sé que son muchas dudas, pero en el próximo capi sí que van a hablar bien claro. Hoy queda constancia de que Terry echa la culpa a Albert por el accidente del amigo de Candy, pero eso solamente es una parte. Me siento como en novela de Televisa, pero espero ir mejor. Y sí, esa pecosa le causó estragos en la vida, indiferente? NADA. Un abrazo preciosa.

**Lio:** si, el papá de Albert tuvo muuuuucho que ver con la separación de los rubios, pero de un modo que fue bastante desafortunado. Mira que lo escribo y se me decae el semblante, pero a esta parte teníamos que llegar y ya está por suceder. La separación en la juventud de Albert y Candy… pero ahora sí, será el surgir de un nuevo interés de volver a su vida. Los dos lo van a hacer.

**Yuukychan**: lo seeeeee. Mira, esta historia está definida hasta el punto de que ambos comienzan a luchar por ella, así que, es como en la vida: existen dos hombres significativos de los que alguno puede recuperarla, el asunto es quién. ;D

**AnaFer**: Todavía no sabemos con quien se vaya a quedar. Espero que puedas leer hasta el final. Gracias por tu review y bienvenida.

**Carmen Tiza**: hasta ahorita que estoy poniendo en orden el listado de reviews, caí en cuenta sin querer que habías comentado de que Albert se iba a enojar al saber que había dejado sola a Candy durante el embarazo y los primeros seis meses de nacido el bebé de ellos. Le ha caído como bomba, pero por más motivos de los que aparenta ahora. Un saludo y un abrazo.

**Paloma**: Gracias!, eso trato. Me agota un poco el hecho de ir del presente al pasado y hacer que coincidan los datos, pero así lo creí conveniente por muchas razones, la principal era darle claridad de lo que fue amar a cada uno. También lo que será sufrir por los dos. Ya vienen detalles importantes. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

**Melisa andrew**: Gracias. Mira, creo que son mitos. He conocido peores conductores hombres que mujeres, pero lo que es cierto es que nos dejamos llevar por las emociones y ahí si, es cuando puede ser que cometamos algún error. Y sobre las razones, se sobreentienden unas, pero al próximo se revelarán otras. Espéralo, que ya está cocinándose.

**Maryel Tonks**: fíjate que algo fuerte hay de eso, y ya casi llega la fecha de que se sepan las razones. Lo que si, el papá de Albert ha sufrido mucho porque no supo ser el esposo y compañero que debía al igual que la que había sido su mujer, así que puede que vea al amor como algo que lo ha enlazado a sufrimiento. No sabe lo que su hijo sienta por ella y no le ha gustado al saber que es hija de una persona que él conoció.

* * *

**Amigas, gracias por seguir aquí. Por compartirme sus opiniones por PM y por facebook. Un abrazo y mi cariño.**

Ahora estoy leyendo muchísimo, ya tengo planes para los fics que estoy escribiendo y estoy aparte de ello, en la redacción de algo muy distinto a Albert y Candy en una novela independiente. Mi nena ya casi sale de vacaciones y yo inicio un negocio pronto, pero seguiré escribiendo los capis todo lo regular que me sea posible.

Gracias por las que me han deseado que siga bien de salud, las que me han bendecido y han expresado oraciones a mi favor, que lindas y que bendición!

Gracias a Dios, he aprendido a sobrellevar todo lo negativo con un muy buen ánimo y eso ayuda muchísimo. Inclusive eso me hace superar los pequeños o grandes conflictos que de repente han llegado a mi vida.

Les quiero, gracias por continuar conmigo en esta y en mis demás historias.

Bendiciones!

*****_**AnaEdith**_*****


	14. Cuestión de orgullo

Sabía Albert que ella no permitiría su cercanía, por lo menos no del modo que estaba considerando provocar, sin embargo, se sintió tentado a pasar por alto las barreras que durante demasiado tiempo había levantado. Ella estaba sola, y se repetía una y otra vez que sin su poderoso marido, con una hija pequeña, en un auto modesto, había dado la dirección de una zona que nunca solía transitar que era de mediana clase.. pensar en su hija le hizo sentir una punzada en su pecho.

Los rasgos de Albert se tensionaron por un momento. Si ella hubiese sido su hija, jamás habría permitido que Candy pasara por un embarazo solitariamente. Comenzó a sentir el hervir la sangre del mismo modo a cuando ella le dijo que Grandchester la había abandonado. Deseó soltar no sólo una, sino multitud de imprecaciones, como si ella todavía significase algo en su vida y eso le golpeó más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado.

\- Quiero conocerla –se escuchó decir. Candy volteó a verlo con escepticismo-. A tu hija, quiero conocerla.

\- He entendido perfectamente que a mi hija.. la pregunta es _por qué_.

\- ¿Necesito decirlo?

\- No sé lo que quieres lograr.

\- No pienses que quiero lograr algo. Quiero ver lo que pudo haber sido, aunque te parezca imposible de creer.

\- Ni siquiera sabes si se parece a él.

\- No me interesa que se le parezca. Es hija tuya. –"_Una hija que pudo ser nuestra_" pensó, pero no lo dijo.

Candy pareció sentirse confundida por unos momentos. Ya había sido demasiado para ella soportar estar tan cerca de él como para hacerlo ingresar a su casa y que conociese a su hija, sin embargo ya faltaban pocas calles y no pensaba mostrar debilidad.

\- Tú no te has casado, no has tenido hijos.. ¿es por eso? –preguntó. Albert la observaba de modo inexpresivo.

\- ¿Importa acaso? Sólo diré que quiero conocerla, tengo curiosidad.

\- No sé si esto sea lo mejor.

\- No te preocupes, no pasará nada malo.

Candy pareció preguntarse cuales eran sus intenciones, pero nada dijo. Únicamente miró por el cristal de su lado como si tratase de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

\- Aparte de estar separada de Grandchester y tener una hija, ¿qué ha sido de ti? –ella volteó para verlo, sin comprender. No entendía el motivo de su curiosidad. No pudo ocultar la apariencia derrotada en sus hombros caídos y su expresión de incomodidad al responderle.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? No vamos a ser amigos, no creo que nos veamos otra vez a menos que se trate sobre algo del seguro.

\- Basta ya con tus recelos.. No creas que te lo pregunto por cortesía. Tienes una hija, un auto modesto, vives en una zona intermedia en lugar de alguna según el nivel económico que tienen tus padres.. me haces pensar que no dependes de nadie económicamente y por ello que quizá hasta trabajes en alguna parte. Un auto es muy necesario en esta ciudad, mayormente para ir a donde labores.

\- No es obligatorio que hagas esto ni que te molestes en pensar que cosas necesito; si requiero ir a mi empleo existe el taxi, los autobuses y hasta el metro. Esas son nimiedades para mí ahora. Cuando el auto esté reparado, ya lo manejaré –y luego reconoció, casi en contra de sí misma, pero suavizando el tono de su voz-. Y gracias por no decir que mi auto estaba mal aparcado. Me has ahorrado problemas al hacerlo, honestamente no esperaba eso de ti.

\- No sé por quién me tomas, Candice –dijo serio, recargándose en el asiento y se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que habían llegado al domicilio que ella le había dado.

\- Si quieres puedes conocer a mi hija, entonces –dijo sintiéndose culpable y él asintió. Parecía que Albert no tenía nada más qué decir.

Se dispusieron a bajar del coche apreciando la tensión provocada por la cercanía y por lo que habían hablado momentos antes, sin embargo ninguno quiso manifestar sentirse realmente afectado aunque así fuese. Albert descendió primero y extendió su mano para ayudarla, la cual ella tomó sin siquiera considerarlo, ya con el impulso de la salida.

Un calor familiar y lejano le recorrió en el acto en cuanto le tocó, dejándola inmóvil al incorporarse. Sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa. Era algo que no se esperaba. En una fracción de segundo pasó de sentirse hábil y segura, para volverse un manojo de nervios, incapaz de sobreponerse. Sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de Albert los cuales también se notaron afectados. Tampoco él se esperaba esa reacción. Había sido mutua o había sido demasiado evidente para él y no sabía cual de las dos opciones era la peor.

Albert a su vez, no dejaba de mirarla. Pareciera que todo lo hubiera eclipsado con esos 30 centímetros de distancia entre el cuerpo de ella y el suyo. Conocía demasiado bien todas sus reacciones a un nivel tan íntimo que supo perfectamente el motivo de su turbación, aunque ya hubiesen pasado tantos años. Ella quiso retirar su mano, pero él no lo permitió. Al contrario, con el pulgar le acarició el dorso produciendo que ella entreabriese sus labios y se estremeciera levemente. Era igual a como antes había sido. Las mismas reacciones, el mismo temblor. El sonido de la respiración que se iba agitando sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Descendió su mirada a sus labios y ella dejó de respirar incluso.

El sonido de un claxon los sacó de esa burbuja y solamente entonces Candy reaccionó, apartando la mirada y apretando la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que zafaba su mano en un intento de recuperar el control.

Un evidente destello de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de Albert por unos segundos mientras ella subía los escalones y tomaba el juego de llaves que cargaba en la mano para hacer que la llave escogida entrara en la cerradura.

Quizá aún cuando se había casado con otro y aunque hubiesen pasado tantos años, ella no era inmune ni a su cercanía ni a su roce, inclusive podía asegurar que se había ruborizado, acentuando esa turbación.

No quería admitir que él también se había sentido demasiado afectado. Estuvo a punto de jalarla para volver a besar sus labios.. volver a estrecharla por la cintura y probar su lánguido cuello, el sabor y el aroma que permanecían de modo inevitable en su memoria.. sentir los estremecimientos que sabía ella producía y que nunca con otra tuvieron comparación. No podía negar el nivel de excitación que lo estaba abrumando era tan fuerte que tuvo que respirar profundamente en dos ocasiones y desviar la vista hacia otro lado. Estar con Candice iba a requerir todo su autocontrol.

Entraron a la casa después de que ella le hizo una seña. Estaba todavía temblorosa, pero lo supo disimular en gran medida. Cuando él ingresó, le sorprendió el estilo minimalista de los muebles, y la decoración ausente de muchos detalles, como si no hubiese sido la casa de una mujer y sobre todo una que era madre.

No estaba en el mejor vecindario, sin embargo la clase de Candice era evidente en cada objeto dentro, aunque fuesen pocos. Una mesa de centro de dos niveles, de líneas pulcras que más parecía una pieza de arte que una mesa, un cheslong con un sofá a juego, ambos sin almohadones, solamente los respaldos, los cuales se veían poco mullidos. El equipo de sonido en una esquina, pequeño, pero a todas luces de última generación. Una lámpara sencilla y moderna en la otra esquina.

No había flores, ni portarretratos, si acaso lo único realmente decorativo era un cuadro.

Era una fotografía en blanco y negro en la pared oscura de la sala de un muy buen tamaño donde aparecían ella y una bebé de escasas semanas de nacida. Ella traía el cabello suelto y tenía en su regazo a la pequeña en una pose por completo maternal. Se quedó inmóvil viéndola mientras era consciente de que ella le había invitado a tomar asiento y le preguntaba si deseaba tomar algo. Albert negó y dio las gracias. No podía apartar su mirada de la fotografía. Era lo único cálido en todo el espacio, un abrumador contraste.

Entre la pose de ella y la fragilidad de la pequeña, un vendaval de emociones estaba sacudiendo su interior. Esa fotografía era mucho más que un recordatorio de un apego grande entre Candice y su hija, se convirtió en una daga hiriente y un paliativo a la vez para él.

En un tiempo que le pareció un suspiro, Candice apareció de vuelta. El sonido balbuceante de un bebé atrajo toda su atención. Traía a su pequeña en los brazos. Era rubia, de profundos ojos grises, iguales a los de la abuela de ella. Sonreía con el asomo de dos pequeños dientes inferiores, en completo enamoramiento de su madre y del mismo modo, Candice se observaba amorosa para con ella.

"¿Así hubiera sido?" se preguntó, pero se lo reprochó al instante, entonces carraspeó. Madre e hija voltearon a verlo. La pequeña lo miró y se retrajo un segundo, sin embargo, el buen ánimo por la llegada de su madre le dio seguridad y le sonrió, recargándose en el cuello de Candice. Era como ver a un bombón. Blanca, sonrosada, un poco rolliza, sonriente; podía decirse que era una bebé como todas, pues no le pareció que fuese muy parecida a Terry ni a Candice tampoco. Mas bien le recordaba de un modo vago a Annie, la prima de ella que había vivido toda la vida frente a la casa de su madre en Chicago.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –le preguntó.

\- Se llama Isabella.

\- Muy bonito nombre.

\- En honor a mi abuela.

\- Lo recuerdo.

\- Hace seis años falleció.

Albert se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

\- Lo supe. Estaba en Alemania en ese entonces. No hubiera podido ir a presentarle mis respetos a tu tía. Se lo dije en cuanto regresé al país.

Candice se sintió contrariada. No sabía que ellos habían charlado alguna vez después de la agria separación entre los dos.

\- ¿La puedo sostener? –preguntó. Era la primera vez que su timbre de voz pareció realmente inseguro. Ella dudó. Sabía que hacerle esa petición era algo realmente inusual, sin embargo asintió. La pequeña fue dócil, extasiada por los rasgos masculinos de Albert.

Fuera de Agnes, de Chelsea y de su novio, no tenía contacto regular con otras personas.

Atrapó casi de inmediato la nariz de él y eso produjo una sonrisa encantadora en Albert. Sus ojos se dulcificaron y de nuevo pareció que el tiempo no había pasado por él. Isabella dirigió una de sus manos a sus párpados, sin perder la vista de los ojos azules de Albert. Seguramente nunca había visto ese color de ojos en alguien, pero lo que más le atrajo fueron sus pestañas, que eran largas y espesas. Entonces Albert atrapó su mano, en un gesto por completo inusitado en él, le besó la palma e Isa se quedó muy quieta, asombrada por la sensación, por esa caricia tan extraña pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Su siguiente agarre iba a ser definitivamente los labios de él, lo cual le hizo soltar una risa liviana. La nena también sonrió y musitó tres o cuatro veces "_pa_".

Albert abrió mucho los ojos y Candy desde su lugar también lo hizo al escucharla. Isa nunca había dicho nada antes. Los leves balbuceos siempre eran irreconocibles. Era insólito que los primeros que dijese más claramente fueran precisamente a él. En ese momento Agnes entró.

\- Es hora de la siesta.. –dijo Candy, con apenas un hilo de voz, impresionada todavía-. ¿Me la permites?

Albert asintió y aunque Isabella se resistió y quiso soltar un chillido, la entregó en los brazos de Candy.

\- Si gusta yo la duermo –habló Agnes y Candy consintió en ello, dándole a Isabella un beso suave en la mejilla y entregándola en los brazos de la niñera a pesar de la nueva protesta de la nena.

\- En un momento voy a ayudarte.. Necesitas descansar. Muchas gracias Agnes.

\- No se preocupe. Isabella es un amor.

En el momento que Candy y Albert se quedaron a solas, ella comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa que antes.

\- Tu hija es hermosa –le dijo Albert con suavidad. También estaba aturdido, pero no quería dar la impresión de que le hubiese afectado tanto.

\- Gracias.. yo.. nunca esperé.. –y lo miró a los ojos- ..es la primera vez que la escucho decir algo.

\- Me parece que tu hija necesita un padre.

\- Y lo único que yo necesito es un divorcio –dijo, reponiéndose-. Tendrá un padre y una madre en mí para toda la vida.

\- Eso no es suficiente.

\- ¿Lo dices tú, que siempre defendiste las razones de tus padres para separarse?

\- Ellos se hacían daño en nombre del amor y eran infelices, pero debieron de haber luchado por tener a alguien que los complementara. Yo crecí sin mi madre y Vicky sin el respaldo emocional de mi padre. Si se hubiesen casado de vuelta, habríamos tenido una vida menos solitaria, quizá más hermanos.

\- Esa tampoco parece una gran solución.

\- Es mejor que amargarse por la soledad.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia?

El gesto de Albert se endureció y sus ojos azules se volvieron como témpanos de hielo, fríos e inexpresivos, pero contestó.

\- No te niego que fue muy difícil hacerme a la idea de la separación de mis padres. Eso también me produjo por un buen tiempo muchas trabas. No me he casado porque no quiero en mi vida a alguien que no tenga mis ideales, que no esté entre sus prioridades el formar una familia y cuidar de ella a la par conmigo. En el momento que la encuentre, te aseguro que no pondré trabas y me casaré.

\- ¿Sin amor?

\- ¿Qué es el amor, Candice? En mi experiencia, el amor ha sido un tormento, una bomba de emociones que termina dejando heridas y ocasionando destrozos. Puedo creer ahora en que la atracción física es indispensable y la compatibilidad de ideas y caracteres pueden ser más importantes en estos momentos. Con amor solamente se sufre, con lo demás se puede vivir y ser feliz de alguna manera.

\- Suenas demasiado crudo –dijo con desagrado, haciéndose hacia atrás y recargando su espalda en la columna tras de ella.

\- Dime, ¿qué te dejó el amor por Terry, ah? –y se acercó a ella peligrosamente mientras seguía hablando, como si fuese un felino-. Hasta donde me he dado cuenta, ese amor pudo haberte dado una dependencia bruta, te alejó de tu familia, te convirtió en alguien verdaderamente hostil al abandonarte. No diré que te hizo retirarte por completo de los hombres a juzgar por el tipo del seguro, eres una mujer con sangre en las venas y necesidades, eso es comprensible –y puso sus manos en la columna, a los costados de ella, cerrándole el paso para que no escapara.

Ella apenas si había caído en cuenta de que él se encontraba tan cerca hasta que eso pasó.

\- Si fueses mi mujer –continuó con tono grave-, haría todo para que fueses feliz, sería un buen padre para tu hija, estaría contigo en su crianza, aprendería sus juegos y le brindaría toda la estabilidad que un niño merece. Tú no tendrías que padecer ninguna necesidad económica, vivirías en una casa mil veces mejor que ésta, serías dueña de autos que valieran la pena, sin contar con el sexo, que de primera mano sabes que es de lo mejor –le dijo lo último con tono perverso, al momento que sus ojos acompañaban en la expresión al tono de su voz.

Y atrapó su boca, obteniendo bastante resistencia en un inicio. No estaba acostumbrado a besar a nadie a la fuerza, pero esos labios rojos tan sensuales lo tenían al borde desde que la vio. Ella quiso zafarse, pero entonces le tomó por la nuca evitando que ella girase la cabeza y enseguida la otra mano la asió de la cintura fuertemente, presionándola incluso con las caderas y elevándola del suelo, atrapándola entre sí y la columna que ella tenía a su espalda.

Candy sentía los duros abdominales de Albert al tratar de empujarlo con sus manos por no decir que también era consciente de su erección. Estaba tratando de luchar sin aparentar el desespero que produce que estuviese siendo forzada a recibir un beso, pero el aire le estaba faltando, por no decir que la cercanía y el beso no le estaban siendo indiferentes.

Era más fuerte de lo que recordaba o quizá nunca había usado el potencial de su fuerza con ella antes. De que no lo movía, no lo hacía ni un ápice, al contrario, la que parecía debilitarse era ella. Su aroma a loción de afeitar, a colonia, el aroma de su piel y su calor la impregnaron, mientras él con sus labios y su lengua iba produciendo que se entreabriesen los de ella, los cuales Candy se empeñaba en cerrar sin mucho éxito.

Hacía tantos meses que no la besaban. Tanto tiempo que no la tenían aprisionada en un abrazo. No recordaba que alguna vez la hubiesen besado con tal urgencia. Nunca la habían aprisionado como si temiesen que se les escapara de entre las manos. Su calor la aturdió aún más, casi de la misma manera que ese beso salvaje lo estaba haciendo y por más que quiso, no pudo evitar abrir su boca. A partir de ese momento el beso se tornó invasivo pero seguía siendo primitivo y pasional, hasta que ella no sólo se rindió sino que no pudo evitar el responder a él.

Albert tenía los labios tan suaves como recordaba, tenía una lengua habilidosa, experta. La fuerte mano que había sujetado su nuca, había comenzado un recorrido por su costado hasta sus nalgas ocasionándole placer a su paso.

Para él fue irresistible acariciar ese trasero que le había quitado el sueño muchas veces y que apenas al verlo esa tarde con la silueta de la falda, casi le hizo tener una erección. La llevó tomándola por la cintura como si fuese una pluma por la habitación, a pesar de que su visión era casi nula. Si mal no recordaba, el cheslong quedaba a unos pasos, muy cerca de la entrada.

Candy dejó soltar un jadeo de modo inevitable, no sabía si de dolor o de placer, porque él la hacía sentir débil ante su beso y sus caricias. Tenía las piernas temblorosas y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad cuando él la depositó en el suelo, soltando la cintura de Candy para seguirla acariciando con descaro.

Ella muy en el fondo creía que él la besaba y acariciaba en un intento de hacerla menos dueña de sí misma, de demostrarle el control que podía influir en ella, en hacerle notar que si él se proponía podía llevarla de nuevo a la cama y hacerla perder la razón.

Hacerlo igual que antes.

Justo poco tiempo antes de haberle roto el corazón.

Las manos de Albert habían ido por debajo de la falda y de las bragas acariciando el trasero, y seguidamente trató de acercarla más al cheslong, con toda la intención de recostarla en él, despertando en Candy una alarma silenciosa al sentir el mueble rozando sus piernas. Su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente esto, pero una parte de su cerebro no lo quería. No quería ser una aventura para nadie, en especial para él, por lo que separó no solo sus manos de su cuello sino también sus labios.

Con fuerza inusitada, se desprendió de ese abrazo, alcanzando a separarlo a pesar de sentir que estaba a punto del desmayo, pero pudo sostenerse en pie. La mirada profunda y cargada de deseo de Albert le impactó, pero no más que sus propias reacciones. Lo que había estado sintiendo iba más allá de toda lógica y de todo raciocinio. Un minuto más y hubiera cedido a entregarse por completo. Quizá hasta se lo hubiese implorado.

\- Es mejor que te marches..! –casi gritó con un tono ligeramente agudo, levantando las manos en señal de que por su bien era mejor que no se acercara y haciéndose instintivamente hacia un lado.

Su respiración estaba agitada y el cuerpo le temblaba y ardía donde las manos expertas de Albert y sus labios le habían tocado y besado, su femineidad latía fuertemente debido a la excitación. Cada fibra de su ser deseaba tenerlo cerca, pero no podía ser débil. Ella no iba a ser una revancha para Albert contra Terry. Eso no.

Albert inhaló aire, en tanto trataba de recuperarse de alguna manera. La miraba intensamente, pero una parte de él también agradeció que ella se hiciese a un lado. La deseaba como siempre la había deseado, pero era una mujer que no era libre y el recuerdo del agente, aunado al asunto de su matrimonio con Terry, ahora le desagradó en extremo.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De mí o de ti misma?

\- No estoy hecha para esto. No pienso enredarme con nadie mientras siga casada con Terry. Puede ser que me sienta hastiada, que le quiera lejos de mi vida, pero nunca he sido infiel aunque él lo merezca, prometí unos votos y esa promesa no fue para Terry, fue para mí misma. Tampoco soy un premio de consolación. No voy a ser una revancha que te quieras cobrar.

\- Nunca serías una revancha. Me atraes, mucho más de lo que debería admitir. Tienes una hija, a pesar de que antes creía que lo último que deseabas era tener hijos. Eres fina, inteligente. Sé que también solías ser divertida y compartíamos muchas metas en común. Si tú lo quisieras, yo podría ayudarte a terminar tu matrimonio con Grandchester y desde luego, sería un padre para tu hija. No me importaría el escándalo de ser así, te lo aseguro. Puesto todo en balanza, saldríamos ganando muchísimo los dos.

\- Para eso tendría que olvidar el pasado.

\- No Candice, el pasado no se debe de olvidar, porque nunca debes cometer el mismo error.

\- ¿Cuál error? ¿Enamorarme de ti, quedarme embarazada o perder a mi hijo en una competencia de equitación? Para ti, ¿cual fue el error? –la expresión de Candy se endureció y no permitió que Albert le contestara aunque vio que lo trató-. Conoces la salida. Cierra cuando salgas por favor.

Y se encaminó con prisa para salir casi corriendo del lugar y encerrarse en su habitación.

Albert se quedó perplejo. El único error fue que ella a pesar de los malestares hubiese accedido a competir. Su padre le dijo después del accidente, que ella no deseaba tener hijos porque era demasiado joven y aparentemente le había pedido ayuda para hacerse un aborto. Cuando la miró encima del caballo, y el mismo comenzó a correr y a relinchar de modo exagerado, el corazón se le fue a los pies. Anthony cayó primero, golpeándose la cabeza. Ella chocó contra uno de los postes que debía de haber saltado, sabiendo que si no se hacía a un lado, el peso del animal la aplastaría y la llevaría a una muerte segura. Nunca pudieron culpar a nadie por el estado de los cinchos, aunque habían sido hábilmente cortados de una parte oculta, de tal modo que al subirse a los caballos, no eran aparentes esos pequeños cortes.

Al momento que los animales tomaron velocidad, todo se descontroló. Anthony pudo haber muerto, pero el hijo que Candy y Albert esperaban, no sobrevivió.

De ahí.. ya no quería recordar. Todo fue doloroso, surrealista e injusto. Él no pudo recuperarla, ella nunca se lo permitió, sobre todo por la presencia de Grandchester.

De modo violento comenzó a caminar de regreso a la entrada de la casa, pero su vista en la fotografía lo detuvo unos momentos.

Honestamente, él podía tener la mujer que quisiese. De hecho, mujeres le sobraban, que él no quisiese aceptar invitaciones, conocer a alguien o acudir a las citas que sus amigos querían programarle, era una decisión que él había tomado.

La mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido habrían estado dispuestas a todo para poder convertirse en su esposa e inclusive le hubiesen dado hijos, pero él no quería un vientre de alquiler. Quería alguien que fuese capaz de ser madre. Alguien que defendiese a sus hijos. Alguien que no le importara el dinero. Alguien que sin mucho pensar, fuese lo que Candice era, aparentemente.

Había dejado de vivir en la opulencia. Tenía un auto modesto. Trabajaba para mantenerse. Adoraba a su hija. Era hermosa y atrayente. Seguía siendo tremendamente franca y orgullosa.

Era ella. Nadie mejor que ella. Nadie que le despertara lo que ella. Pero una cosa tenía muy clara: nunca se permitiría volverla a amar.

Salió de ahí, arreglándose el saco y limpiándose las comisuras de la boca, a sabiendas que sus labios lucirían hinchados y agradeciendo que el saco fuese lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar el grado de excitación que tenía en ese momento. Estaba atrasado con todo el trabajo de esa tarde y todavía tenía una video conferencia con un equipo nuevo que había sido instalado apenas una semana y media antes, sin embargo, la sonrisa de satisfacción por ver que a ella no le había sido inmune ni el beso ni su cercanía, se plantó en su rostro, y así fue como el empleado le abrió la puerta y entró al vehículo.

No percibió que su salida era observada. Los ojos azules con pequeñas chispas verdes de Terrence Grandchester se habían clavado en él como si Albert fuese un fantasma vuelto a la vida.

* * *

Terry miró como el empleado rodeó la limousine para abordarla y seguidamente irse del lugar, con Andley en la parte trasera de la misma. Era obvio, Candy y Albert otra vez estaban juntos.

Por ello Candy después de tanto tiempo le había pedido el divorcio! Ahora era tan claro!

El asunto era qué iba a hacer a partir de ese momento. Si pensara irrumpir en ese lugar, tenía temor de encontrarla con la evidente muestra de haber tenido sexo con aquel. Con el hombre que la había hecho tan infeliz. Con el causante de que ella hubiese sufrido aquel aborto que la dejó al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones. Aunque a esas alturas, después de tanto tiempo, después de que ella por fin había sido madre, quizá todo el enojo y la ira se habían diluido.

Tuvo miedo, pero también sintió la furia abriéndose paso a cada momento dentro de sí. Se bajó del coche y se plantó en la acera, con las manos apuñadas y comenzó a caminar en dirección del departamento. Tocó varias veces a la puerta, inclusive con violencia, pero parecía que nadie pensaba abrir.

\- Candy! –comenzó a gritar a viva voz mientras seguía golpeando la puerta-. Candy!

Su voz había traspasado la puerta y las paredes del lugar.

Candy al encerrarse en su habitación, había puesto la llave a la misma, se había desplomado en la cama y hecho un ovillo, recriminándose su debilidad. Siempre había sido así. Una parte de ella siempre cedía a que Albert hiciese con ella tal como él se lo proponía. Pensaba que con el tiempo, con la distancia, algún día iba a ser inmune, pero el beso y las caricias que él le había prodigado le indicaban que no era así.

"Ha sido mi culpa… he… yo.. fue la sorpresa, fue que hace tiempo nadie me besaba… fue…" se decía, pero no alcanzaba a aplacar lo que todavía estaba sintiendo. Entonces oyó el sonido de los golpes a la puerta y se sobresaltó pensando que Albert estaba de vuelta tratando de ingresar a la casa, pero una parte dudó. Él no hubiese tocado tan fuerte teniendo un timbre a la puerta. Lo que la intranquilizó fue escuchar los gritos que la llamaban desde afuera. La voz no era de Albert… esa voz.. esa voz era de Terry!

Una sensación helada la recorrió. ¿Por qué tenía que presentarse en ese momento? ¿por qué después de sentirse tan vulnerable a las caricias y los besos de otro? Tembló. Era imposible.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió al interphone, tomándolo con dedos temblorosos.

\- ¿Terry?

\- Si, ábreme Candy y hazlo ahora –dijo en un tono de advertencia, acercándose al aparato, el cual por cierto no había recaído.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué esos gritos?

\- Si no me abres la puerta no te puedo decir nada! –espetó.

\- Pues espero que a lo que vienes sea a firmar los papeles del divorcio y lamento decirte que no los tengo. Los tiene mi abogado.

\- El divorcio una mierda!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Lo que oíste.. y si no me abres voy a tirar esta puerta y no me va a importar que mandes llamar a la policía. Bien sabes que con el dinero que tengo puedo estar fuera en menos tiempo del que te tardes en llamar a tu abogado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe con una Candy con ojos desorbitados. Estaba una parte asombrada y otra parte furiosa.

\- ¿Qué jodid..?

Terry no la dejó terminar. Se abalanzó dentro del lugar, tomando a Candy del brazo y cerrando la puerta con violencia. Ella nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué carajos hacía Andley en tu casa? –le preguntó mientras con ojos fúricos, detectaba en ella la apariencia correcta de la ropa y del cabello, pero recayendo en el hecho de que sus labios también estaban rojos e hinchados. Ella se zafó de su agarre con un movimiento rápido lleno de coraje.

\- Para primeramente usar ese tono tendría que saber con qué jodido derecho te sientes para hacerme esa pregunta.

\- Eres mi mujer, mi esposa!

\- Mira Terry, no estoy de humor para soportarte. No tienes derecho de estar en mi casa, de haber azotado la puerta como si fueses un energúmeno. No soy la piruja de tu amante ni tampoco una cualquiera a la que le vengan a hacer ese tipo de escenitas.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna amante!

\- Permíteme diferir en ese concepto, pero lo que yo sé de Susana y de ti, es otra cosa.

Terry perdió el aire que tenía en los pulmones. No se lo esperaba. Sabía que ella había sufrido mucho, su padre se lo dijo, pero no le dijo que Candy no estuviese al tanto de que los planes que él tenía con respecto a Susana en aquella ocasión se habían visto frustrados. De hecho, ni aunque Susana hubiese llegado, él se hubiese sentido capaz de acostarse con ella.

\- Susana nunca fue mi amante.

\- Te aseguro que no fue por falta de ganas. Si yo no hubiese marcado a su móvil en el momento que ella daba por hecho que eras tú, sería la cornuda más memorable de la historia!

Terry palideció. Entendió entonces el por qué Susana nunca se presentó.

\- Hubiese estado o no dispuesta a ir, no hubiéramos tenido sexo!

\- Mira Terry, esto no tiene ningún sentido. Hace más de un año decidiste desaparecer de mi vida en el momento que más te necesitaba. No puedes pretender ahora portarte como un esposo celoso y tampoco tiene caso que te justifiques. Te fuiste, me abandonaste. Con _llamaditas_ no podías suplir lo que yo te estaba necesitando.

\- ¿Acaso no fueron _llamaditas_ las que te hicieron darte cuenta de que estabas enamorada de ese imbécil?

Candy reculó. Ese había sido un golpe bajo.

\- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Emularlo? –dijo incrédula, sintiendo la furia llenarla después de eso- Eres un jodido hijo de puta!

\- Candy…!

\- No! Me vas a oír ahora a mí! Sí, me enamoré de Albert siendo adolescente, pero lo hice porque desde antes de irse siempre me trató correctamente, me hacía reír, me hacía sentir especial. Para bien o para mal, era una puberta impresionable con anhelo de ser amada por un joven que siempre fue todo un caballero para mí. Y se fue, no un año o un año y medio, se fue más de dos años, pero nunca dejó de llamarme y de hacerme sentir importante y no una mierda. Siempre tenía un detalle para mí, cartas, postales, fotografías. En ellas me decía lo especial que era para él. Y me lo ratificaba cuando hablábamos por teléfono. Y si no me hubiese enamorado por esas _llamaditas_ como dices, me hubiera enamorado por la forma en que fue desde el momento que regresó de España.

\- Maldita sea, Candy.. no.. no pensaba decir eso..

\- ¿Y sabes qué recibí de ti con las _llamaditas _que tú me hacías? –continuó, con los dientes apretados como si él no hubiese hablado- Pretextos. Puros, sin sentido y estúpidos pretextos.

\- Sé que hice lo que jamás debí haber hecho y sé también que debes de estar más que enojada conmigo por ello, no creo tener una justificación, pero eres mi esposa y no pienso renunciar a ti.

\- Creo que ya no estás en la posición de decidir sobre ese asunto. El divorcio está en proceso. Nada me va a impedir que se lleve a cabo.

\- Si en algo me conoces, sabes que no me doy por vencido. Has sido, eres y seguirás siendo mi mujer, aunque no lo quieras. No me interesa qué tantas cosas tenga que hacer para que tu idea del divorcio se vaya por el piso. Y si te sientes tan poderosa ahora porque Andley está a tu lado, te puedo asegurar que no le tengo miedo. Mi fortuna es igual que la suya y no me importará hacer uso de ella para destruirlo si es necesario.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos se tornaron altaneros.

\- Te puedo asegurar que él no tiene miedo de ti en ninguna manera.

\- Dirás lo que quieras ahora, pero recuerda que ya no eres tú sola. Hay una hija de por medio y estoy dispuesto a reclamar mis derechos como padre. Ante esto, tu querido Albert no puede luchar.

\- Mi hija no es ningún trofeo y te advierto Terry, no habrá manera en que puedas usarla para impedir el divorcio.

\- Querida.. –dijo con voz controlada-, pude haber sido un patán y a tus ojos lo fui, pero lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que nada en la vida y no permitiré que nada te aparte de mi lado.

\- Ya es tarde Terry, el que me apartó fuiste tú.

Ella se echó para atrás negando con la cabeza, pero Terry se encaminó hacia ella.

\- Vete, no te acerques.

Sin embargo él hizo caso omiso. No solo en un par de zancadas se acercó a ella, sino que la estrechó entre sus brazos ante el azoro de Candy.

Aunque debió agradecer que no intentara besarla, solo abrazarla.

\- He hecho todo mal… lo sé.. me he equivocado como un imbécil… no quiero que sea por amenazas, yo sé que me amas, yo sé que no pudiste haber olvidado tantos años de felicidad a mi lado.. yo sé que no hay manera de erradicarme de tu recuerdo porque nuestra hija te lo trae a memoria todos los días.. yo..

Candy se puso rígida. Sintió que algo le oprimía la garganta. No podía soportar que Terry mencionara a Isabella..

\- Para ella eres un extraño… no te necesita… un examen de ADN podría afirmar que eres su padre, pero hay algo mas allá del aspecto genético. Tú no le hablaste cuando estaba en mi vientre. No la oíste llorar cuando nació. No supiste lo que era el primer agarre de su mano, no sabes qué música le hace dormir ni tampoco sabes cuanto amor es capaz de producir con una sola de sus sonrisas. No has sido siquiera el causante de que hubiese dicho la primera palabra...–y rió con amargura, a pesar que decir "pa" varias veces no pudiera constituirse en una palabra-. No me vengas a decir hoy que ella es tu hija.

Los ojos de Candy se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Nunca pensó que se lo diría. Se creía fuerte para soportar todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, pero también había sido mucho tiempo en el cual él la había herido y ella no lo había perdonado. No tanto por ella, sino por Isabella. Había llorado tanto durante el embarazo que inclusive temió que toda esa tristeza le afectara a su hija. Y después, había tenido que depender de otra persona para que la cuidara, pudiendo ser ella misma responsable del cuidado si Terry no hubiese echado todo por la borda.

Nadie le iba a hacer recuperar las gracias que hizo Isabella cuando era más pequeña y que con ahínco Agnes trataba de capturar con la cámara de video, aunque la gran mayoría no podía hacerlo. Se habían perdido. Los meses se las habían llevado y no volverían más.

Nuevamente en esa tarde, pero esta vez con un sentimiento de derrota, separó a un hombre de sus brazos. Terry tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que se estaba reprimiendo en dejar caer.

\- No puedo cambiar el pasado, amor… pero tengo todo para poder hacer el presente y el futuro algo mejor que lo que ha sido el último año..

\- Yo no puedo aspirar a que así sea.

\- Sólo dime una cosa.. una sola cosa… ¿Acaso no me amas ya?

Candy quiso hablar, pero con honestidad, no tenía idea de qué era lo que sentía.

Ese día, dos hombres habían regresado a su vida de forma intempestiva, la habían sacudido de distinta forma, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

\- No lo hagas más difícil, ¿quieres? Será lo mejor.

\- Si me dices que amas a ese tipejo y que me has olvidado gracias a él, lo aceptaré. Pero si no lo amas y crees que él es capaz de volverte a conquistar después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, entonces mayormente yo puedo llegar a conseguir la misma cosa. Fuimos muy felices y sé que podemos volver a serlo.. no quiero seguir siendo un patán contigo amándote del modo que te amo.. no puedo permitirme perderte.. no puedo, Candy.

* * *

**1994**

\- ¿Se puede saber quien es esa muchacha con la que has salido hace unas horas de la casa?

Albert lo miró. Su padre estaba molesto.

\- ¿Tendría por qué hacerlo?

\- Desde luego que sí! Le he preguntado a los empleados, y ¿sabes que me ha dicho el jardinero? Que vino por un brote de las rosas y que al momento de traérselas en un recipiente, ni tú ni ella estaban en el jardín, pero eso pasó más de una hora antes de que yo te viese salir con ella de la casa. Es una muchachita según las descripciones que me han dado.

\- Es mi novia, papá.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Tiene casi 18 –contestó con dientes apretados.

\- Pues como si fuese de 10 años! –y se levantó de golpe, colérico-. ¿Cómo es que la has conocido? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo es que andas con ella? Un joven de tu posición, egresado de un posgrado, con tu atractivo y tu edad, no tiene nada qué hacer con una muchacha como ella.

\- Ni siquiera la conoces!

\- No hace falta. Es hija de Cecilia White, y no te quiero ni a veinte kilómetros de ella o de su familia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde conoces a la madre de Candice? Hasta donde sé es una mujer ejemplar, culta, inteligente y respetable. Sus hijos también son personas honorables.

\- Te digo que no quiero que te relaciones con esa familia y eso incluye a la que llamas tu novia. Quiero que termines esa relación enseguida, antes de que surjan cosas que puedan ser perjudiciales para ti. Y si te opones, de mi cuenta corre que ese noviazgo se acabe.

\- No voy a dejar a Candice, papá.

\- Esto no va a estar en discusión, por el bien tuyo y de esa muchacha, terminarás ese noviazgo antes de que alguno de nosotros se arrepienta de alguna otra cosa. Yo sé por qué te lo digo, hijo, no te atrevas a desobedecerme.

\- Le recuerdo, _padre_, que soy mayor de edad desde hace años y que no puede tomar decisiones por mí ni aunque quiera. Estoy enamorado de ella y ella también siente lo mismo por mí.

\- Esas son boberías. Una chiquilla de 17 años no tiene cabeza ni sabe lo que significa la palabra amor. Lo máxime que tiene es un deslumbramiento porque tú eres alguien de dinero. Tu apellido no pasa desapercibido por la sociedad pudiente de ésta ciudad, ni siquiera por aquellos que no están en la misma posición social que nosotros.

\- Ella no sabía que yo tenía dinero cuando aceptó ser mi novia, por lo menos no al nivel de vivir en una casa como esta.

\- Pero se ha entregado a ti la muy bribona al ver la opulencia de ésta casa, al saber que puede que una tajada bastante jugosa le puede tocar si queda embarazada de ti desde ésta noche. ¿O crees que no me he dado cuenta que no tuviste la precaución de usar preservativo, muchacho idiota?!

\- No le permito que se exprese de Candy de esa manera!

\- Tú no me vas a decir a mí qué me permites o qué no! –le gritó alterado-. Te pese o no te pese, soy tu padre!

\- Que sea mi padre no le da derecho a expresarse de esa forma! Y escúcheme de una buena vez: no voy a dejar a Candy de ninguna manera y no me va a importar que usted esté de acuerdo o no. Y si se trata de dinero, le recuerdo que una de las cosas que menos he querido, es tocar un solo dólar que haya venido de sus manos.

\- ¿Y crees que la herencia de tu abuelo te va a durar toda la vida? Estás siendo iluso!

\- Soy joven, estoy fuerte, tengo una carrera y aunque nunca tocara el dinero de la herencia, le aseguro que puedo vivir holgadamente. No soy un hombre de lujos innecesarios, ni que colecciona autos caros, ni que se ufana de membresías que nunca usa, como tampoco me gusta publicitarme en los eventos sociales de caridad donde usted solamente asiste para alardear de todo su poder y sus millones.

\- ¿C-cómo te atr..? –el paso enérgico y decidido de William Andrew se volvió tambaleante cuando perdió el color. El gesto encolerizado se convirtió en uno agónico en fracción de segundos, haciendo que el hombre se llevara la mano al cuello de la camisa para tratar de abrir el botón.

Albert apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar al darse cuenta de que su padre iba a caer si no le tendía la mano para ayudarle. Nuevamente el corazón le estaba fallando, así que al momento en que lo sostenía, le buscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón un frasco con pastillas.

Le colocó apenas el medicamento dentro de la boca cuando William cerró los ojos y eso casi dejó petrificado a Albert, así que lo colocó en el suelo siguiendo los consejos de primeros auxilios dados por el médico de la familia apenas hacía unos días. Era el segundo susto y estaba siendo peor que el primero.

Tomó el teléfono y lo jaló todo lo que pudo para con dedos apenas temblorosos marcar al 911 y solicitar la ayuda médica, mientras la persona a través de la línea le recomendaba hacer cosas que ya había hecho. Al saber la mujer al teléfono que Albert había actuado con prontitud, solamente le recomendó seguir con los pasos que eran necesarios en tanto llegaba la ayuda médica.

La ambulancia llegó bastante rápido y en menos tiempo de lo que pensó, su padre estaba siendo monitoreado con el avanzado equipo médico que la ambulancia poseía. Era una de las mejores equipadas del hospital Saint Joan.

Pasó toda la noche en vela. Primero le hicieron llenar formas, pidiéndole a la vez el historial médico. Antes de que terminara de llenar los papeles el médico de la familia llegó enfundado en su bata y con autorización del jefe del hospital para estar en todos los procedimientos que se le hicieran al señor Andley. Después fueron horas de espera, de ansiedad y sentimiento de culpa.

El caso era delicado. De no haber actuado, quizá no hubiera sobrevivido, sin embargo, el hecho de haberlo ayudado para que no muriera, no le quitaba la culpa por haber discutido con él de esa manera, cuando de sobra sabía que el corazón de su padre ya le había dado un susto muy fuerte hacía un par de semanas. Por eso se había ido a mudar con él.

A las horas, el médico de la familia salió para darle noticias a Albert, el cual se encontraba pálido y ansioso.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, ya está estable. Nos ha dado un susto peor que la vez anterior.

\- Ha sido mi culpa, hemos discutido.

\- No te eches la culpa. Tu papá ha estado forzando a su cuerpo desde hace muchos años. No deja el cigarro ni tampoco los desvelos y preocupaciones; y, aunado a esa dieta de la que ya le he dicho muchas veces que es casi una bomba de tiempo con la que jugaba como si fuese cricket, ha desencadenado que suceda esto.

\- Pero ha discutido conmigo.

\- ¿Te digo honestamente? El flujo sanguíneo se aceleró, es cierto, pero el tapón estaba ya en su sistema y si no hubiese tenido el disgusto, lo más probable es que el taponamiento le hubiera sobrevenido mientras dormía y siendo así, no habría tenido la menor oportunidad. El medicamento ayudó, el masaje cardiaco fue excelente, las medidas que tomaste fueron cruciales. Has hecho todo lo correcto, inclusive fastidiarlo –y le palmeó el hombro sonriendo a pesar del cansancio y de la expresión desencajada de Albert-. Creo que nunca te terminará de agradecer que lo hayas hecho enojar.

Albert no sabía si lo que el médico decía era tan cierto o si sólo lo estaba diciendo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero exhaló el aire aliviado. La vez anterior él no había estado presente cuando le sobrevino el connato de infarto, así que no sabía qué tan mal se había puesto, pero esta vez el tenerlo como peso muerto entre sus brazos, le asustó bastante. No era lo mismo que le dieran un informe cuando ya estaba mejorando que sentir que podía haber muerto entre sus brazos.

* * *

\- Te lo voy a decir por enésima vez.. NO ME INTERESAS!

La mirada de Anthony hacia la pelirroja que estaba provocadoramente puesta delante de sí, fue fría.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que la mustia de Diana es mejor para ti de lo que yo soy?

\- Diana no tiene nada que ver, solo somos amigos.

\- Tú y tu incalculable lista de amigas!

\- Y si no fueses una mujer tan exasperante serías una de ellas. ¿No te cansas de estarte rebajando de ese modo?

\- Sé que cuando estuvimos juntos éramos como dinamita.. que disfrutabas mucho estar conmigo como no creo que hubieses disfrutado estar con nadie más.

\- Sueñas, Eliza. Te puedo asegurar que mis predilecciones desde hace mucho tiempo, distan de mujeres como tú.

\- Yo no me voy a conformar con andar como la idiota de Candice, como bendita mosca muerta, si a eso te refieres.

\- No te voy a permitir que la insultes, es mi mejor amiga!

\- La amistad entre hombres y mujeres no existe. Parece que no sabes que todo mundo se da cuenta que andas tras de ella como perrito faldero igual que Terrence. Maldita la hora que decidiste comenzar a ir al club para seguir, aparte, en tratos con las amiguitas de esa sosa!. Tú no necesitas una niña.. menos a una niña como esa. Tampoco una mustia como Diana que esté todo el tiempo como lapa detrás tuyo.

\- Lo que verdaderamente no existe es la posibilidad de que tú y yo lleguemos a ser algo más de lo que somos en este momento: **nada**. No soy un puberto, no me vas a manipular con tus pestañeos ni con tus aires de seducción; tampoco soy un prospecto para nadie, ni siquiera para ti. A veces pareces solamente una niña mimada cuando hace tiempo que debiste haber superado la adolescencia… tienes 18, maldita sea, compórtate como si tuvieses alguna neurona en la cabeza tan siquiera.

\- No eres un prospecto para nadie porque no se te sale de la cabeza esa pecosa insulsa!

\- No soy prospecto para nadie porque mi carrera no me lo permite. Yo no voy a ser como tú que solamente vives a expensas de tus padres. Yo sí tengo que ver por mi futuro y pensar en lo que voy a dedicarme cuando culminen mis estudios. Y seré joven, pero no me pienso complicar la vida haciendo sufrir a una chica cuando lo más probable es que tenga que radicar en Grecia con mi padre todo lo que me reste de vida.

\- Es que eso es lo que no comprendo… eres joven, me gustas, podemos aprovechar el momento y yo sé que puede ser muy bueno entre nosotros porque ya lo ha sido antes..

\- Estás hablando de hace mucho tiempo…

\- Es que yo no te he olvidado!

\- Pero yo, al contrario de ti, ni siquiera te recuerdo! Déjame en paz por favor, necesito irme.

Ese último comentario de Tony la encolerizó, pero se controló. No iba a permitir que escrúpulos tontos se interfirieran en sus planes.

\- Déjame ir contigo –trató de sonar dócil-. Conmigo no habrán compromisos, será como antes, será alucinante.. Tony…

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me llames Tony. Escucharlo en ti no lo soporto. Y te lo digo en serio, no puedes ir ni yo tampoco quiero que vayas conmigo.

\- Es porque vas a ver a ésa, ¿verdad? A ella siempre le has permitido que te diga Tony!

\- Si! Ella siempre me dirá como le de la gana, por algo es mi amiga! Y no necesitas saber a donde diablos voy.

\- Escúchame bien, Anthony.. me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero no voy a permitir que me hagas menos delante de todo el mundo por una idiota como Candy o como la estúpida de su amiga Diana. No me conoces y no sabes de lo que sería capaz. Yo soy mejor que ella. Mis padres tienen mucho más dinero que los de ella. Mi casa, mi auto, mi ropa y yo misma somos mejores que ella por mucho!

\- Hay algo que parece que nunca entenderás Eliza… no me llaman la atención las arpías como tú. Si fueses la mitad de honesta de lo que es Candy, te consideraría, pero no le haces ni siquiera sombra. Me marcho… y si en algo te respetas, no insistas más por favor –y dio la media vuelta, luchando por irse, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- Espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión…

\- De lo único que me arrepiento es de alguna vez haberme fijado en ti –y se marchó, dejando a Eliza mascullando internamente. De que se la iba a pagar, se la iba a pagar.

* * *

**Queridas amigas y amigos, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y comentando. Para mí es algo super especial poder compartirles lo que fluye en los momentos de inspiración.**

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Son un gran aliciente para mí, tal y como siempre se los digo.

**Muchas gracias a:**

**CECI ANDREW 1980**: Amigaaaaaa! Ya extrañaba tus reviews, pero ya sé que se te ha complicado últimamente y te agradezco todas las porras que me mandas por facebook. Mis abrazos y cariño, ya lo sabes amiga, Dios es muy bueno conmigo, gracias por tus bendiciones. Pues, ¿qué te digo? Por poquito y los atrapa en pleno beso, ¿te imaginas que hubiese llegado cinco o diez minutos antes? Pero no, esperaba que Candy hablara con Terry a solas. Ahora se aclara una parte de lo que ocasionó que los rubios se separaran. Y… Te quiero mucho. Espero que todo el cariño que nos brindas regrese a ti cuadruplicado (imagínate, muchísimo!). Besos a tu gente y te comes una papusa en mi honor, que traigo antojo, jajajajaja. Besos moxa.

**Yuukychan**: Mira que el papá tuvo muuuuucho que ver, pero es una parte de la historia. Y si, Terry vuelve, vino queriendo recuperarla y no se piensa dar por vencido. Apenas él que sabe cómo va a hacerle para reconquistarla con el rubio rondando también por ahí. Un saludote y muchas gracias por tu review.

**CandyFan72**: amiga preciosa, entendí perfecto! (jejejejejeje), gracias por tu PM, pues así las cosas. Albert no puede dejar de lado mucho de lo que sintió cuando ella lo dejó por Terry y todavía le tiene coraje, pero más que eso, lo que si es que no deja de sentirse atraído por ella. Y Terry, llega y no le explica realmente nada, pues quizá en lugar de arreglar las cosas, quizá le vaya peor con las explicaciones.. a ver como se pone más adelante. Ya habrán novedades. Te quiero mucho, princesa, ya lo sabes. Mi cariño por ti es muy grande, del tamaño de Australia. Eres una bendición para mi vida y muy importante para mí. XOXO.

**Karina**: Pues.. hay un cambio de actitud. Él se da cuenta de que se siente atraído por ella y que no le es indiferente, ese es un comienzo. Lo malo es, que deberá poner mucho de su parte para que no le coman el mandado. No es igual llegar altanero que ponerse a pedirle perdón como Terry lo hizo. Aquí comienza la indecisión. Un saludo y gracias por tu review.

**Laura Grandchester**: upis…. Ya me lo imaginaba. Si, Terry estuvo con ella en todo el proceso en el cual Candy decidió dejar a Albert en su pasado. Y Albert no tuvo las cosas fáciles, pero apenas se vislumbra qué tal fue todo para que eso sucediera. Las apuestas están complicadas. Y… mi corazón de pollo… ya lo conoces, pero, insistiré: la historia no está terminada y nada está dicho todavía. Un abrazotote… ¿por qué no te tengo agregada en Facebook? Nos echaríamos a platicar muchísimo. Me encanta también recibir tus comentarios. Eres fenomenal, amiga! Graxs!

**Lio:** aquí está Liovana querida, ya por fin salió del horno y espero que sea de tu agrado también. Que te ha parecido? Hasta ahorita, Anthony está bien, lo que va a pasar más adelante es lo delicado. Espero que algunas preguntas estén siendo contestadas con éste capítulo. Si te das cuenta, en varios capítulos hablaba de Eliza, pero no le daba diálogos, es la primera vez que le doy participación y mira que se quiso lucir. Te quiero mucho Lio, seguimos en contacto en facebook.

**Maryel Tonks**: pues sí reaccionó, pero por lo menos fue lo suficientemente cauto para no darse de golpes con Albert. Quiso hablar con Candy primero a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de encontrarla en paños menores… y no, no te preocupes. No son familia. Pero la mamá de Candy y el papá de Albert tienen su historia. Ya la sabrás un poquitín adelante. Ah, y gracias. Si, mi salud es un tema que menciono, pero no abundo en él. Tengo planes de platicarles más adelante si Dios quiere, pero de momento les puedo decir que estoy tranquila, controlada y con muchos deseos de seguir escribiendo, aunque me he estado tardando. La musa necesita recargar las pilas. Un abrazo. Gracias por mantenerte aquí y por tus buenos deseos.

**Carmen Tiza**: amigaaaa, por poquito y sucede. Y si hay duda de que algo hay, como que se van diluyendo un poco, pero ambos tienen los cables cruzados. No sabemos qué pasará cuando Albert pueda hablarle con el corazón y decirle la manera en que ella lo hizo a un lado y cómo lo lastimó, mucho más cuando ella se casó.. y ya ven que el antecedente de Albert eran unos padres que se amaban pero se hacían daño y él no quería ser quien hiciera sufrir a Candy, pero tampoco que Candy lo hiciera sufrir a él, a ver que pasa. Saluditos y seguimos en contacto en Facebook.

**Paloma**: ay querida Paloma, siento que hace muchísimo tiempo que no tengo contacto contigo, te extraño, sabes? yo sigo escribiendo y tú sígueme diciendo qué tal te va pareciendo, vale? Un abrazote.

**Lady Karen**: Mira, primero que nada, bienvenida y muchas gracias por tus consejos. Creo que ya te di respuesta por medio de un PM. Me agrada mucho que puedas externarme no solamente lo bueno que te parece la historia, sino que te sientas identificada con algunos detalles y si algo no te gusta, también me lo expreses. He tratado de escribir una historia que no sea clásica, donde los personajes no son perfectos, pero tienen sus trazas buenas y también su naturaleza humana sale a relucir. Es impresionante lo que me has contado de cómo es que iniciaste en ff, que bien por ti. Ya te he estado leyendo. Un saludo. Gracias por ayudarme a arreglar los detallitos que no estaban en la forma que debían, mi genial inglés no me da para mucho algunas veces, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede. Saludos! (y si, yo hubiera quitado el portarretratos de la cómoda de la cama, pero creo que ella ni lo vio! ;D

**Friditas**: preciosa amiga, mira que ni sé ni qué escribirte de tanto que traigo dentro. Te quiero, ¿sabes? eres súper especial para mí también. Yo también he sufrido catarsis y como bien sabes, aparecen en mis escritos en la página tanto como en mi muro y aún en algunas partes de los fics. Y si, ha habido un GRAN malentendido con Albert y Candy, las piezas del ajedrez las movieron a traición. Aquí está el motivo por el cual ellos terminaron separándose, hubo una pérdida, ella quiso competir estando embarazada a pesar de que no se sentía bien, pero hay que ver qué la motivó a hacerlo. Le jugaron mal, pero lo que hizo que no viese a Albert o que lo culparan no está visto todavía. El papá de Albert tuvo también bastante que ver. Esta maraña se desenreda porque se desenreda. Te quiero hermosa. Mucho!

**Lukyta**: querida, muchísimas gracias. Casi me sonrojo por considerarme así. Una disculpa por tardarme, pero soy meticulosa. Todo el día estuve repasando y repasando, leyendo capítulos anteriores para no cometer errores porque el capítulo ya estaba muy avanzado, pero no me convencía del todo.. pero aquí está. Espero que no te hubiere decepcionado. Que triste, pero ella perdió a su primer bebé y era de Albert. Desde casi el inicio del fic sabía que iba a ser uno de los motivos de su separación, pero ellos no tuvieron la culpa. El asunto es, van a dejar de lado el orgullo para que todas las cosas salgan a luz? Ojalá. Son bien tercos! Gracias por seguir. Un abrazo!

**Elluz**: Te perdí en algún capítulo intermedio, pero espero que hubieses llegado al 13 y ahora hubieres podido leer el 14. Me has dejado intrigada a mí.

Un abrazo y mi cariño amigas mías por seguir formando parte de esta historia. Gracias por el privilegio de ser mis amigas en Facebook en **AnaEdith Fiction**. Su cariño y su apoyo (y también las charlas que tenemos por ese medio) son mucho muy importantes para mí. Y gracias a los amigos que también se han agregado. Que lindos.

A quienes le dan like a mis pensamientos y poemas, tanto como a aquellos que comparten conmigo los buenos y malos ratos por ese medio.

Les quiero!

Un abrazo y todo mi cariño:

_***AnaEdith***_


	15. Momentos Difíciles

**Capítulo 15 Momentos difíciles.**

**Advertencia: contiene lenguaje inapropiado para menores de edad.**

* * *

\- ¿No crees que eso debiste pensarlo antes de desaparecer?

Terry la miró desconcertado… entonces ¿era cierto? ¿La había perdido? Tragó en seco con dificultad. La piel le palideció aún más.

Fueron entonces notorias para Candy sus ojeras y la delgadez de su cuerpo a pesar de la ropa que cargaba. Sus pómulos estaban apenas hundidos pero no lo había notado. El cabello no le brillaba del mismo modo que antes y lo había recortado seguramente hacía meses porque en ese momento era notorio que necesitaba volverlo a recortar. Ni siquiera recayó en la piel que ahora era muy blanca, como si hubiese estado internado en algún lugar donde la luz del sol no entrara de modo natural. ¿Y si Terry hubiese estado recluido en algún lado?

Ella no había reparado en nada de eso cuando él entró porque cuando lo hizo estaba ruborizado por la furia, pero tampoco lo hizo cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse, sino hasta que se quedó en silencio, respirando entrecortadamente y mirándola con una expresión herida.

Las manos de Terry comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo se sacudió de modo visible. Candy hubiera pensado que estaba a punto de sollozar, pero no lo hizo. Lentamente su expresión se fue normalizando hasta convertirse en una máscara serena, aunque no había recuperado el color todavía.

\- Yo no puedo creer que me hayas olvidado, porque estoy seguro de que realmente me amabas… realmente me amas.. para mi la distancia no ha significado nada ni ha menguado el amor que te tengo y no creo que contigo no pase así.

Ella lo miró con un gesto inalterado aunque estaba sorprendida por el estado físico de él y sobre todo de su desfachatez.

\- Dime por qué me dejaste –le ordenó con calma eludiendo lo que él le había dicho. Ya no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, así que de nada servía contradecirlo o aceptarlo-. Dame una razón lo suficientemente válida para haberte ido. Si me dices eso podré contemplar no sacarte en este momento de mi casa y no querer saber ni una palabra más de ti.

Terry se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Su rostro de momento expresaba lo difícil que le resultaba decirle todo. Sentía que no podía ser sincero y hablar de su silencio sobre su condición al creer que era estéril durante tantos años. Tampoco que creyó que ella le había sido infiel y que por eso se había citado con Susana. Y de ninguna manera que hasta hacía poco se había enterado de que realmente no era estéril y que tuvo que someterse a otros estudios que le confirmaron esa información. Optó por hablar a medias inicialmente, procurando usar con cuidado sus palabras.

\- Sé que me odiaste por lo de Susana… sé que creíste que fui capaz de lo peor, pero quiero que sepas que jamás te he sido infiel. No hay manera de comprobarte que nunca hubo un interés de mi parte por ella. No sé que tanto sepas de lo que pasó pero desde luego que quien inició las cosas no fui yo. Ella llamó una ocasión en que tú no estabas y…

\- Eso lo sé. Ella me lo dijo –Terry la miró, ella lucía tranquila aunque seguramente en él sus rasgos reflejaran la sorpresa. Tragó en seco y luchó por recomponerse.

\- Entonces sabes que yo nunca la busqué.

\- Sé que le llamaste. Dos veces, por lo menos.

\- La llamé en una ocasión porque la noté muy alterada. Quería saber si se encontraba bien. Yo creí que ella hablaría contigo de esas cosas y tú nunca me contabas nada sobre ella, así que supuse que si iban mal tampoco me lo dirías. Si acaso me atreví a sugerir un par de cosas que ella prometió intentar como último recurso para ver si él reaccionaba.

"Honestamente, creí que César era un capullo y que ella no debía estar con un tipo así, sin embargo Susana me sorprendió llamando cada cierto tiempo, preguntándome cosas. Me dijo que se sentía avergonzada de tener que hacerme esas preguntas y que aunque confiaba en ti, y que seguro le podrías decir alguna manera de atraer su atención, no sería lo mismo oírlo de boca de un hombre.

\- Y te lo callaste. Todas las llamadas, todas las veces que salimos juntos fingiste que nada pasaba.

\- Sé que debí decírtelo a ti, pero bien sabes que los últimos meses estaban tornándose muy complicados en la empresa. Apenas tenía tiempo para cenar contigo todas las noches y no pensaba desperdiciarlo hablándote de ella. No creí que fuese muy agradable para ninguna que la otra supiera que yo estaba al tanto de esas cosas.

\- Joder contigo! Yo no era "otra"! era tu esposa!

\- Sigues siendo mi esposa –le dijo serio-. Para mí no has dejado de ser mi mujer. Me volví loco cuando diste el número de baja. Ya no vivías en la casa y el departamento también estaba arrendado.

\- No pensaba vivir en el mismo lugar que habías abandonado. ¿Para qué me quedaría en esa casa? ¿Para seguirte llorando?

La cara de Terry se contrajo del dolor. No olvidaba su expresión dolida de cuando le pidió que lo dejase solo en la oficina la vez que le dijo que estaba embarazada. Si apenas pudo soportar ver su cara enrojecida y sus ojos llorosos cuando fue por sus cosas antes de irse a la propiedad que su padre tenía en Edimburgo. No la pudo enfrentar entonces, por más que hubiera querido hacerlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo meciéndose el cabello con los dedos al tiempo que miraba al suelo. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado inicialmente. Después la miró a los ojos.

\- Nunca quise hacerte sufrir.

\- La palabra "sufrir" no alcanza a definir lo que viví todos esos meses –dijo con voz queda y los ojos vedados después de un par de segundos-. Pero debo agradecerte por ello. Pensé que sin ti me moriría, pero me di cuenta de que soy una mujer mucho más fuerte y sé que no necesito de ti ni de nadie para salir adelante. ¿Y sabes que? Tampoco necesito esto.

\- No he terminado Candy.

\- Quizá no, pero no has dicho nada que yo no sepa. No has dicho el por qué recurrir a Susana sabiendo que me romperías el corazón cuando lo supiese. No has dicho qué has hecho durante más de un año que pueda valer lo suficiente como para desaparecer de mi vida. No has dicho nada que disculpe tu proceder y honestamente, no creo que lo que digas pueda hacerlo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que quería contactarte.. estaba enfermo.

\- ¿Hace un año? ¿seis meses? Si hubiera sido así, Richard me lo hubiera dicho.

\- No le has permitido ver a Isabella.

Candy lo miró con seriedad. No sabía que él estuviese enterado de su nombre.

\- ¿Entonces ellos estaban enterados de tu situación y me lo ocultaron?

Terry negó.

\- Solamente digo que no has permitido que ellos se acerquen a ti, así como has puesto una barrera a tu familia desde hace años. Ellos supieron que yo estaba enfermo hace pocas semanas, pero también mi padre ha sabido que no estoy bien desde que me fui. Por eso papá no ha querido que hagas nada respecto al divorcio, porque tiene confianza que podamos solucionarlo en algún momento. Si no he venido antes, ha sido por temor a que me rechazaras, al impacto que sería para mí verte estando mi salud tal como estaba. No castigues a mis padres por mis errores. Ellos quieren estar cerca de Isabella.

\- No odio a tus padres, pero ellos perfectamente saben lo desesperada que estaba por ti y no me permitieron conocer tu paradero. Al igual que tú, desaparecieron de su casa por varios meses y aunque también llamaban casi a diario y me quisieron visitar en muchas ocasiones, eso no cambiaba lo que pensaban sobre respetar tu decisión de haberte ido. Eso no pienso olvidarlo Terry.

\- No se fueron por gusto. Mis padres te quieren.

\- Pero a final de cuentas no soy su hija y siempre antepondrán tus necesidades a las mías.

\- Ellos te miran como si lo fueras. Y si acaso no te dijeron mi paradero es porque no les di oportunidad de saber en donde me encontraba. Siempre que charlaba con ellos lo hacía desde una línea de un móvil de Londres, no desde el lugar donde realmente estaba.

\- ¿Y qué hicimos Terry, qué fue tan malo como para sacarnos de tu vida a tus padres, a tu hija y a mí?

Él agachó la cabeza un par de segundos para luego enfrentarla mirándola a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente.

\- No hicieron nada. La culpa completa la he tenido yo. Pero quiero que sepas que para mí no ha sido limpio el tiempo lejos de ti. Lo he sufrido como un condenado a muerte, lo he llorado y me he vuelto casi loco de la desesperación. He enfermado por esa causa. Ahora mis razones podrían sonar estúpidas, pero en su momento eran las más validas para salir de tu vida.

\- ¿Qué razones Terry? ¿Estuviste en la cárcel? ¿Cometiste un crimen? ¿Te amenazaron de muerte? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó, carajo?! Si no valí lo suficiente para quedarte conmigo, diré que por lo menos merezco una explicación.

Terry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de un trago, pero debido a que necesitaría medicarse, no se atrevió a pedirlo. La garganta se cerró ante sus preguntas. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad, pero estaba seguro que hacerlo empeoraría las cosas. Ella no sólo merecía una explicación, merecía toda una vida de ser resarcida por tanto daño que él le había ocasionado.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme? Esto no creo que sea fácil para nadie.

Candy asintió, pero estaba tan incómoda que no podía sentarse en ningún sitio. Lo miró ocupar el cheslong que Albert había pensado usar para recostarla y eso la alteró de forma inmediata. De no haber detenido a Albert en su intento de seducirla, probablemente los hubiera encontrado follando y para el genio de Terry, la puerta de la entrada sería historia, así como seguramente habría sido inevitable una pelea entre los dos hombres. Agradeció haber tenido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para detener aquel beso y las caricias que apreció aún sentía sobre su piel.

Terry se estrujaba las manos y después se masajeó las sienes, sintiendo el dolor de cabeza volver a iniciar. Desde que había dejado Manhattan los dolores de cabeza se hicieron recurrentes al sentir el estrés por el asunto de Candy.

Ella lo miraba expectante, aún de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hasta entonces él la miró realmente. El cabello era más largo y su belleza no había menguado. Si acaso podía decirlo, estaba más bella que antes. Su cuerpo definido por curvas más pronunciadas, su mirada que era como latigazos en su piel, aunque reflejaba una frialdad nunca antes vista en ella. Estaba más bronceada, como si hubiese pasado más tiempo al aire libre. A excepción de él, había subido de peso según apreció, pero el mismo le había favorecido.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado el por qué no habías quedado embarazada en los primeros años de casados? Yo creí que después de perder a tu bebé, quizá no estarías interesada en tener otros hijos porque sabía que nada sustituiría al que perdiste; pero a los dos años de casados, la sorpresa de que lo estabas pensando me sacudió.

\- Tú estabas de acuerdo.

\- Estaba de acuerdo en que no usáramos ningún método anticonceptivo. De hecho, no sé por qué seguí usando preservativos durante más de un año.

\- Los usaste más de dos años.

\- Pero los primeros eran necesarios.. o no sé.. quizá no lo fueran. –dijo con voz apenas audible, como si fuese para sí- ¿Recuerdas la caída del caballo después de la fecha de mi cumpleaños? –ella asintió. Él pareció esperar a que ella dijese algo, así que lo hizo aunque fuese sin emoción.

\- Estuviste muy delicado.

\- Sufrí un golpe bastante severo que puso en duda mi capacidad de engendrar.

Candy frunció el ceño.

\- El médico me dijo que cuando habían hecho las revisiones muchas de las arterias estaban obstruidas, no sólo era el asunto de la inflamación o aparente rotura de uno de los sacos. Tenía como opción operarme desde el vientre o hacer un tipo de cirugía más discreta. Opté por la segunda opción..

\- ¿Entonces lo de la pierna, y el brazo fracturado no fue la razón de estar hospitalizado tanto tiempo?

\- Hubiera podido estar en casa si hubiera querido, pero preferí que no fuese así hasta que estuviese en condiciones de realizarme un estudio espermatobiotico.

La expresión de Candy cambió al comenzar a comprender.

\- Según los estudios que me hicieron en esa ocasión y durante los siguientes tres meses, yo era estéril –la miró sin titubeos mientras ella endurecía las facciones.

\- Creíste de Isabella no era tu hija –no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Él asintió.

\- Pero no eres estéril. Si así hubiese sido, no hubiera quedado embarazada.

\- Ignoro qué es lo que sucedió.

Candy se sentó por fin, delante de él pero en el sillón que estaba detrás de la mesa de centro. Su mente estaba uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas a gran velocidad. Apenas si llegó a tocar la superficie por unos segundos cuando el entendimiento de todos los años que estuvo ilusionándose con cada retraso y con la expresión seria cada vez que se lo decía a él, se puso de pie de un salto.

\- Sabías que tenías un problema y no me lo dijiste. Duré cinco años ilusionándome cada vez que se retrasaba mi periodo..! En serio que eres cabrón –dijo incrédula-. Y al enterarte de que estaba embarazada ¿huiste? ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste? ¿Por qué jodidos escapar y dejarme en la ignominia? Por favor Terry.. estaba tan desconcertada que te hubiera aceptado cualquier cosa.. lo único que quería era respuestas para tu actitud, para tu frialdad, para entender el por qué Susana había dicho por teléfono que se iban a ver en el departamento. ¿Lo hiciste por venganza? ¿Para castigar mi "_infidelidad_"?

\- Te he dicho que no me acosté con ella y que no lo hubiera hecho –le dijo desesperado, poniéndose de pie, pero guardando la distancia-. Estaba como loco.. no entendía nada… me daban ganas de matarme, de matarte.. de ahorcar a Susana porque creía que ella era cómplice de todo.. no entendía tu alegría por darme la noticia. No podía creer que me dijeras a la cara sin asomo de culpa lo que creía que había sido el fruto de una infidelidad!

\- ¿Cómo…? –y se detuvo- Nadie que me conozca hubiera pensado algo parecido. ¿No era más fácil echarle la culpa a un análisis con un falso negativo?

\- No era un falso negativo. Cada vez que te llamaba me decías cómo estabas.

\- Y cuando te hablaba del bebé colgabas... joder, ¿es que no me conoces? Si me hubieras tenido confianza, nunca nos hubiéramos separado, habríamos descubierto lo que realmente pasaba.. pero por lo que veo no has confiado en mí nunca. Ni en lo concerniente a tus dudas sobre mi fidelidad y tampoco para contarme lo que realmente te pasaba. A qué hora me vengo a dar cuenta de quien eres!

\- Estuve tentado a decírtelo muchísimas veces, pero me entraba un pavor enorme de perderte, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta que tener un hijo era tan importante para ti.

\- ¡Lo hubiéramos solucionado! ¡Hay muchas opciones, Terry! ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado de saber que no podías tener hijos? Aunque no encontráramos una manera de tenerlos, yo no te hubiera rechazado jamás! ¡Por Dios! Yo estaba segura que la del problema había sido yo, que el aborto me había dejado seca, que el Universo o Dios querían castigarme por no haber cuidado lo suficiente a mi bebé y que el quedar sin posibilidades de embarazarme era la forma de hacerlo!

Candy comenzó a pasearse por la sala de un lado a otro, sintiendo que al Terry que tenía delante de ella era una persona completamente distinta a la que siempre creyó su marido.

\- Sé que puedes odiarme por ello.

\- No hagas que ponga una escala valores para las estupideces, porque no estoy para definir ahora cual de todas las cosas que hiciste es la mayor –Demonios! No le gustaba el cigarrillo y desde que había comprado el apartamento todo el alcohol había ido a parar a una de las habitaciones que todavía no había organizado, pero en ese momento sentía que necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

\- Entiendo que para ti no tenga un justificante para todo lo que hice..

\- No solo eso Terry. ¿Hace cuanto que estás enterado de donde vivo yo y de que es realmente tu hija?

\- Entiende que yo no creía que fuese mi hija..

\- ¿Hace cuánto?

\- De que has vivido en Queens hace meses.. También supe cuando te mudaste para acá, que contrataste a una niñera para Isabella..

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió por un segundo conocerla? –y maldijo para sí. No parecía una pregunta.

\- Me he enterado que no soy estéril hace muy poco… debido a eso colapsé. He estado medicado, supervisado en todo momento. Mi padre ha envejecido diez años en menos de tres meses debido a eso…

\- ¿Te digo una cosa? Una persona que no tenía la menor posibilidad de ser el padre de Isabella lo primero que ha hecho después de superar el hecho de que lo mandé al carajo ha sido querer conocerla.. y tú, que realmente eres su padre, no me has pedido en ningún momento verla.

\- No tengo cara para pedirte algo así… me siento el peor de los patanes por demasiadas cosas y entre ellas por no haber dedicado cada segundo de estos últimos meses a.. Isabella –no se atrevió a decirle "mi hija"-. Me siento indigno de ella ¿no lo entiendes? No soporté la idea de que estuvieras esperándola cuando pensé que era hija de otro hombre y cuando supe que realmente era mía.. –entonces sollozó, pero de inmediato trató de recomponerse- Joder, Candy.. esto me estaba matando de forma literal. Estoy hecho casi una piltrafa.. no puedo dormir la mayoría de las noches, me siento culpable e indigno. Lo que más quiero es tenerte y tenerla a ella a mi lado para siempre, pero estoy aterrorizado.

\- Tú no eres así.

\- No debiera serlo. Pero estar lejos de ti ha sido una tortura. Dime lo que necesito para recuperarte. Dime lo que quieres que haga para volver a ser tu marido de verdad y el padre que Isabella necesita.

Ella se tapó la cara. Estaba deshecha aunque no había querido reflejarlo. Respiró con fuerza porque las lágrimas también quisieron hacer su aparición en sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a llorar. Se serenó todo lo que pudo antes de atreverse a hablar y después bajó los brazos para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Lo único que quiero es el divorcio. No puedo estar atada a ti como si nada hubiera pasado. Me heriste, me engañaste, me ocultaste cosas, me dejaste sola…. Me has lastimado de la manera más cruel. Has dudado de mí sin darme la oportunidad de aclarar todo. Éramos una pareja feliz y lo jodiste.

\- ¿He sido peor que Andley?

\- No lo metas en esto..

\- Ha vuelto a tu vida y se lo has permitido. ¿Quieres divorciarte de mí para estar con él?

\- Quiero que tú y él me dejen en paz. No pueden irrumpir en mi vida como si nada y esperar que todo lo que hicieron se hubiere evaporado.

\- Yo no pienso dejarte ir.

\- Tampoco puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad.

\- No quiero eso –dijo después de unos segundos, con voz ronca-. Te quiero en mi vida por voluntad propia y la única manera es que me permitas reivindicarme. Dame la oportunidad de reconquistarte. Si quieres hacerlo sin una presión legal de mi parte…

\- Habla con mi abogado, Terry. Yo no puedo prometerte nada, pero sé que necesito separarme de esto porque ha sido demasiado para mí.

\- No pienso renunciar a Isabella y tampoco a ti.

\- No perderás a Isabella. Es tu hija. Tienes derecho a ser su padre en tanto la valores y no la hagas sufrir, pero te advierto que no repararé en nada para protegerla de ti en dado caso de que la lastimes.

\- No pienso hacerlo más –y titubeó, haciendo notoria su lucha interna, a veces más fuerte su deseo que su miedo-.. yo.. en algún momento.. ¿podría conocerla?

\- En este momento está dormida.

Él asintió lentamente al ver que ella se mostraba inflexible.

\- ¿Entonces me permites visitarla mañana más temprano?

\- Habla primero con mi abogado, Terry. Él te dirá los términos para poderla ver. Son cosas que yo desconozco, solamente sé que todo debe hacerse según un acuerdo. Ahora lo único que quiero es que te marches.

Terry quiso acercarse a ella, pero Candy se hizo a un lado, volteando su rostro y él lo comprendió.

\- Llamaré a tu abogado mañana temprano. Necesito primero contactar a Jones, pero recuerda que darte el divorcio no significa que renuncie a ti. Si has querido que yo te deje libre para poder tomar una decisión sin presiones más adelante, lo aceptaré. Pero te aseguro que no descansaré hasta recuperarte. Ya una vez logré enamorarte y estoy seguro que aún hay rastros de ese amor.

Candy no le dio respuesta, así que Terry salió de ahí después de haberle dicho eso. Ella se derrumbó en el sofá en cuanto la puerta se cerró, tapando su cara con ambas manos.

Era demasiado. Lo de Albert, lo de Terry. Sentía tanto agotamiento que comenzó a temblar.

La figura trémula de Agnes hizo presencia delante de ella después de unos minutos, aunque Candy no había recaído en que se había acercado. Solamente pudo apreciar el aroma a té, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos y quitara sus manos de la cara.

Apenas al verla, soltó un suspiro ruidoso.

\- ¿Estabas oyendo? –le preguntó, tomando la taza que la mujer le ofrecía.

\- Estuve a punto de llamar a la policía un par de veces, hasta que me di cuenta de que hablaban con tranquilidad, señora.

\- No me digas señora. Soy sólo Candy.

\- Lo sé, pero siempre ha sido mi costumbre hablar de esa manera. Creo que es lo más correcto.

\- ¿Isabella está bien?

\- Si. Se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Puse la grabación que más le gusta y por lo menos eso evitó que oyera lo que pasaba afuera.

\- Soy un jodido desastre.

\- No. Simplemente ha tenido un mal día.

\- Ojalá solamente fuera eso. Tuve una pésima mañana en la oficina con todo mundo corriendo para todos lados como si se hubieran enterado de una noticia que solamente yo ignoro. Llego a casa y mi abogado me dice que estoy casada en dos países. Después mi coche ha sido golpeado por el coche de un hombre de mi pasado que de repente quiere formar parte de mi vida y para rematarla, el padre de Isabella reaparece con ideas de no salir de mi vida de nuevo. Es una putada.

\- Es mejor que no piense más en eso. Tómese el té y descanse. Si quiere puedo prepararle el baño.

\- Desde luego que no, Agnes. Eres la niñera de mi hija, no otra cosa. Si no encuentro como agradecerte que te hubieres hecho cargo de ella fuera del horario que habíamos acordado.

\- Ya le he dicho que para mí eso no es un problema. No he tenido nada más importante que hacer y si así hubiera sido, sé que lo que hoy pasó fue una emergencia y habría hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla.

\- No te merezco Agnes –la mujer se encogió de hombros.

\- No diga eso. Usted sabe que me dedico a esto desde que tenía 16 años, he aprendido con el tiempo; pero más que eso, usted ha sido muy buena conmigo y eso no tengo cómo pagarlo. Nunca me habían hecho vivir en casa de quienes yo cuidaba. Si lo ponemos de ese modo, quizá deba reconocer que al final le quedo debiendo.

\- Quizá ha sido mi forma de acapararte y hacerte trabajar horas extra –dijo con sorna y rió agriamente, llevando la taza a sus labios y apreciando el aroma del té. Olía bastante bien aunque apenas pudo tomar un poco. Lo único que quería era sentir que salía de esa neblina que la había dejado agotada emocional y físicamente.

* * *

Albert se quedó con el teléfono en la mano unos segundos. No tenía costumbre de usar los métodos de su padre, pero por una vez, se dijo a sí mismo que la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Necesitaba saber todo de ella. Necesitaba encontrar cualquier punto que le hiciera más fácil el trayecto para que Candice volviese a su vida. Aunque había sido reacio a usar esos métodos con Grandchester debido a la poca fiabilidad que tenía a los servicios de investigación en asuntos de la empresa. Nadie quería husmeando por ahí a un socio desconfiado.

No quería dar a conocer que había dudas con respecto a una de sus sociedades con una empresa tan importante como la de él, por eso no lo había encontrado y había cedido a los consejos de Richard Grandchester de que esperara un poco. Sobre todo sabiendo que las ganancias de la sociedad eran muy atractivas hasta ese momento. Esperaba que no fuese una cortina de humo solamente y que al disolver la sociedad todos salieran, si no ganando, por lo menos no perdiendo demasiado.

Así tan siquiera iba a descansar de ese asunto.

Pero lo que ahora le interesaba era saber todo sobre Candice. Encontrar la manera de bajar sus defensas, de que ella reconociera que no le era indiferente y que podían estar bien juntos.

Sabía que podía ser una situación complicada pues ella había levantado una barrera muy alta, pero había respondido a él como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Había reaccionado a sus besos, a la manera de acariciarla, al calor de su cuerpo y al restriego de su polla –y sonrió, evocándolo-. Recordaba sus estremecimientos y gemidos, la forma tan maravillosa de responder a su beso mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo. Estaba seguro de que si hubiera insistido un poco, habría superado todo y hubieran acabado follando en medio de la sala.

De inmediato notó como su polla se sacudió en sus interiores y masculló. Necesitaba acordarse de tener siempre a la mano algún preservativo, porque si en aquel momento no hubieran parado, quizá no hubiera usado ninguna protección y tenía en cuenta la delicia de entrar en ella de esa manera, así que no le habría importado la falta del mismo como no le importó la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

Joder.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no hacía el amor? Los últimos años había tenido mujeres en su cama y había follado innumerables veces, pero nunca comprometía sus sentimientos con ellas. Hasta eso le había robado Candice con su rechazo. Aunque, no podía decir que no era considerado. Sus amantes no podían quejarse de eso. Le gustaba el hecho de dejar completamente satisfecha a la mujer que compartiera su cama, de sorprenderla y de hacerla sentir deseada y suplir sus necesidades bastamente, hasta aquellas que ellas ignoraran tener; pero, indudablemente, la palabra "amor" no podía definir sus encuentros sexuales con ellas.

La última vez que realmente hizo el amor estaba grabada a piedra en su memoria, en su piel, aunque no se permitía pensar en ello; pero, si cerraba los ojos y se permitía pensarlo, cada fragmento podía ser recordado, como si su mente y su cuerpo hubieran sabido siempre que iba a ser la última vez que lo haría.

Maldijo una vez más, golpeando levemente su frente con el auricular en repetidas ocasiones.

Por un momento se preguntó si estaba tan dañado como para no superarlo, como para no olvidar cada detalle, cada sonido, cada sensación, cada aroma, cada sabor. ¿Acaso no iba a franquearlo nunca? Tenerla entre sus brazos hizo que de repente cada recuerdo se hiciera más vivo y la necesidad de tenerla como antes, aumentara.

Se puso de pie y se dio cuenta que había durado demasiado tiempo con el teléfono en la mano y el servicio había perdido el tono de marcado, así que aplastó el botón para volver a pedir línea externa y marcó sin dudar el número escrito en la agenda que su padre había dejado en sus manos el día que le dio control de todos sus negocios.

\- ¿Cornwell? Hola, soy Andley, el hijo de William. ¿Todavía eres investigador privado? -…- Necesito que vengas a mi oficina el día de hoy, esperaré lo que sea necesario -…-. Necesitaré que no hables a nadie que te he citado, ya sabes que no me gusta la idea de recurrir a este tipo de servicios, pero no tengo otra alternativa -…-. Así es -…-. Te espero.

* * *

**1994**

Candy estuvo gran parte de la noche entre ruborizada y ausente. Se mordía los labios de modo frecuente y Annie tuvo sospechas de que iba a terminar con una lesión si lo seguía haciendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Mientras más te miro parece que estoy viendo a una de las chicas bobaliconas de las que tanto me burlo a veces. ¿Ya les has dicho a tus padres que tu novio es el enamorado que no ha dejado de llamarte desde hace años?

\- No. Mis papás no saben nada, aunque imagino que Paty por lo menos lo sospecha.

\- ¿Pero saben que el que te llama es bastante mayor que tú?

\- No me he atrevido a decirles nada, aunque Albert también me ha dicho que quiere que lo conozcan y que pueda frecuentarme en casa y no solamente quedar de vernos en otros lugares…

\- Como aquí. El día que mi tía se entere que mi mamá y mi abuela han sido las alcahuetas que han provocado sus encuentros y salidas, se va a poner furiosa.

\- Tú sabes que mi mamá adora a la tuya.

\- Pero también sé que no es una mujer demasiado paciente. A veces mi tía me da miedo.

\- Es exigente, Annie, pero no es mala.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué nunca le has dicho nada sobre mi vecino? La última vez que dormí en tu casa, casi me bombardeó con preguntas sobre el chico del teléfono y yo tuve que hacerme la tonta como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero sabes bien que no puedo arriesgarme mientras no cumpla la mayoría de edad. Sé que ellos no son tan chapados a la antigua, pero me da miedo que se aterroricen cuando sepan lo mayor que es él y me impidan tener cualquier clase de contacto o lo que es peor, que procedan de alguna manera legal para separarnos. Estoy a poco de terminar la escuela y ya he recibido la aprobación de dos de las opciones que pensaba para la universidad, así que ellos saben que me iré pronto de casa, no quiero que se pongan necios y me impidan disfrutar los últimos meses que viviré con ellos y mucho menos que esos meses sean lejos de Albert.

\- ¿Y cómo harán? ¿Volverán a estar en contacto por carta y por teléfono cuando te mudes?

\- Lo hemos hablado varias veces, y aunque sabe que soy joven para irme a vivir con él, Albert no quiere separarse de mí. Creo que tampoco yo lo soportaría. Lo que ha pensado es iniciar algún negocio que se relacione a lo que él estudió y poder montar su propia empresa. Por eso tampoco me he decidido entre ambas opciones. Una de ellas está en Nueva York, la otra está en Massachusetts, pero no sé que tan buenas alternativas serán para un egresado de posgrado en ingeniería que quiere montar su propio negocio.

\- No debieras escoger la universidad en base a sus opciones de trabajo. Debería ser al revés.

\- Lo mismo me dice él. Dice que es mejor que estudie en un lugar donde mi preparación sea mejor. Que él puede hacerse de un nombre donde sea que yo prefiera estudiar, pero yo no estoy segura. No quiero que sus aspiraciones sobre el negocio que quiere montar se vengan abajo por causa mía. Recuerda que a final de cuentas, él estuvo demasiado tiempo preparándose para ello, tampoco quiero que desperdicie esfuerzo ni dinero.

\- Por favor, Candy, si a Albert lo que menos le importa es el dinero. Tiene demasiado. Según mi abuela, el abuelo de él le dejó una herencia bastante jugosa, incluyendo propiedades dentro y fuera del país. Lo sé porque también es amiga de tu suegra, y a tu cuñada también le heredaron la otra mitad. Ellas también te adoran, ¿no es así? –Candy se ruborizó.

\- Han sido muy amables conmigo, pero son demasiado reservadas; apenas si hemos charlado unas pocas veces. Creo que ellas también tienen temor de las posibles consecuencias que tendría el que se supiera de mi noviazgo antes de ser mayor de edad, y no puedo culparlas por ello.

\- Yo lo único que sé es que el día que todo se sepa, va a ser una hecatombe. No me quiero imaginar a mi tía con recriminaciones ni a mi tío muerto de celos paternales.

\- Quizá es por eso que no me atrevo a decirles nada. Han estado tan sensibles por lo de Paty y su rompimiento con el papanatas de su ex. Creo que tenían todas sus esperanzas en que ella por fin se olvidara de su fijación por Stear.

\- ¿No se ha olvidado de él?

\- Parece que no. Y lo peor es que para mi amigo ella tampoco le ha sido tan indiferente. Pero resulta que mi hermana es mayor que él y eso no lo superan mis padres.

\- Pero Stear tiene casi 20!

\- Pero no consideran que sea correcto! Si cuando él tenía casi 16 y ella 20, mi madre casi la mete a un internado. Le faltó muy poco.

\- La tienen difícil. Tu hermana loca por un chico menor cuatro años… no sé cómo tomarán que tú te hubieres enamorado de alguien que te supera con siete.

\- Ya no quiero hablar de eso. Me pones nerviosa – y miró el teléfono. Albert siempre solía hablarle cuando llegaba a su departamento y mucho más desde que había regresado a casa de su padre a causa de su salud, y no lo había hecho. Se preguntó si algo estaba mal.

\- Creo que ya es tarde. Ya pasan de las doce. Creo que tu Romeo no llamará esta vez.

\- Me parece extraño. Siempre me llama cuando se marcha, inclusive cuando decide quedarse enfrente de tu casa, aunque yo esté a menos de 20 metros de él.

\- Ya revisé la línea y está bien. Seguro que ha sido algún problema menor y ha decidido llamarte mañana. ¿No anduvo demasiado meloso antes de irse? Quizá ha andado tan bobalicón como tú lo estabas hace unos minutos. Son tal para cual.

Candy sonrió. Amaba a Albert y estuvo tentada a decirle a su prima que habían hecho el amor pero no se atrevió. A final de cuentas, eso quería guardarlo para sí. Quería recordar cada detalle porque había sido maravilloso para ella. Sabía que no olvidaría jamás haber sido suya de esa manera, aunque en ese momento se sintiera algo dolorida y necesitada del abrazo y del calor de él.

Sintió ruborizarse al recordar que había sido ella la que había insistido con llegar más allá y que aunque él le había dicho que estaba desde hacía tiempo desesperado por hacerla suya, también estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Mientras pensaba esto, no sabía que frente a la casa de su prima se habían encendido todas las luces, ni que la hermana de Albert había estado a punto de llamar a la puerta de esa casa para pedirle a Candy que le acompañase, pues Albert estaba desesperado debido a lo que le había pasado a su padre.

El rubio contaba con que Vicky le dijera que necesitaba tenerla con él, pero la joven mujer no se atrevió a llamarla y marchó en un taxi en compañía de su madre. De cualquier manera ella no creía que su vecina consintiera en dejar salir a Candice de noche, a pesar de que era una emergencia y no iban a estar solos.

Albert por su parte estuvo tentado a llamarle él mismo a la casa, pero ya era tarde y no estaba seguro de que estuviesen todavía despiertas, por eso le había pedido a Vicky que se asegurara de que no estaban dormidas y que si era así, llegara a avisar personalmente. No era lo mismo para la tía de Candice recibir una llamada de él que la seguridad de la compañía de su hermana y madre para ir al hospital, así que Candice desconoció ese detalle y se fue a dormir sintiendo que había algo malo y que lo primero que haría en la mañana sería tratar de comunicarse con él.

* * *

\- ¿Tomando otra vez?

\- Solamente es una copa y ni siquiera la he tocado.

\- Y con razón. No se trata de las cervezas importadas que consigues de tu padre. ¿Qué es? ¿Ron?

\- Ginebra. Parece que no sabes la diferencia. El ron es ambarino, casi naranja, la ginebra es cristalina como el agua.

\- Todo me huele a alcohol, solamente cuando me lo llevo a la boca distingo qué cosa es.

\- Eres un idiota, Joseph.

\- Para ti seré un idiota, pero no dejo de ser tu primo.

\- Un jodido primo.. lord de mierda.

\- ¿Así de agresivo? ¿Dónde ha quedado el divertido Casanova que dejaba babeando a las chicas cada que salía de juerga? Has estado tan de pésimo humor por demasiados meses. Pareciera que te dijeron que la polla no te sirve –y se rió burlándose.

\- No he dejado de salir con chicas. Mi polla no tiene nada de malo.

\- Pero, o te abandonan en seguida o las dejas tiradas a media salida. No sé qué mierdas te pasa.

\- No te metas donde no te llaman, Joseph. Yo sé lo que hago.

\- Te hace falta que te den una mamada, por lo menos quitarías por un momento la cara de malos amigos que te cargas ahora –le dijo riéndose, quitándole el trago y yéndose de ahí.

Su primo era un idiota, eso lo sabía perfecto, pero algunas cosas que había dicho eran verdad. Con los meses, su forma de ser había cambiado. Las mujeres no dejaban de rondarle, pero él las trataba con mayor indiferencia que antes. En ocasiones salía con alguna y e inclusive hubo ocasiones en que acababan en la cama, pero se aburría enseguida. A veces en medio del acto. Por eso no duraba con ninguna. Casi le asqueaba intentarlo otra vez, aunque últimamente mujeres mayores que él estuvieran también interesadas. "Un jodido desafío", eso era lo que ellas consideraban que él era.

Y no era que no agradeciera la experiencia, a veces eran mujeres bastante salvajes y muy experimentadas, pero no dejaba de ser un revolcón intrascendente del que terminaba más vacío que antes.

Extrañaba a la pecas.

Extrañaba las veces en las que entrenaban juntos. Extrañaba sus risas y la forma curiosa de arrugar la nariz. Extrañaba el ridículo bailecito de la victoria que hacía cada vez que le adelantaba en los marcadores de cualquiera de los deportes que solían practicar juntos. Maldijo por enésima vez y agachó la cabeza. Extrañaba el aroma que despedía su cabello cuando lo llevaba suelto y mucho más las pláticas que solían tener.

Esa pecosa lo había conquistado sin que se lo hubiera propuesto y para su mala suerte, todavía seguía de novia con ese vejestorio rubio de ojos azules con el que la vio primero en el centro comercial y después en dos ocasiones en el cine y en un local tradicional de comida italiana. No sabía cómo se llamaba y estuvo a punto de averiguarlo, pero desistió.

El otro que estaba igual de jodido que él era Anthony, pero el mismo no había dejado de ser su amigo. Lo sabía porque la gente del club que lo conocía y lo miraba en alguna de las salidas como la de esa noche, de repente hablaba sobre ellos. Desde que había dejado de frecuentar el club, Anthony se había convertido en el compañero de entrenamientos tanto en equitación como en esgrima. Y el cabrón era bastante bueno en ambas cosas. Y sobre todo, era el amigo con el que ella andaba para todos lados en el colegio, según se enteró.

Todavía no estaba seguro qué otra función desempeñaba en la vida de Candy, pero era inequívoco de que ser su perrito faldero indefinidamente podía ser una opción.

* * *

Amigas y amigos, la historia continúa. Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews. Gracias por su amistad y su preferencia, por su tiempo y constancia. Hacen que cada vez sea mucho muy reconfortante seguir escribiendo.

Y **Rosaura**, estoy impaciente por todo lo que me has contado y por las novedades.. me encantará festejar mi cumpleaños así, yippie! ! ! Te quiero amiga, muuuuucho!

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**LizvetArdray**: un abrazo también para ti. Para quienes me leen, ya lo saben, me gusta escribir algo que valga la pena aunque tarde un poquito, pero siempre hago todo lo posible por no tardar demasiado (de hecho hay fics que tengo más de seis meses esperando que los actualicen, y sé lo que se siente! Yo gracias a Dios nunca me he tardado tanto!), pero también he quedado en no hacerlo tan a lo largo. Y sí, Albert se atreve a todo a por la rubia y se da cuenta de que ella es la mujer ideal. Ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes porque ambos harán su intento de reconquistarla y harán lo imposible porque así sea. A ver qué tal te ha parecido ambos galanes, cada uno peleando su propia guerra. Pensé idealmente hacer este capi sobre las primeras artimañas que usarían ambos, pero creí que hacía falta un antecedente, tanto de Terry como de Albert. Aquí la pecas es la que tendrá que ver cómo salir airosa de las intenciones de ambos… a ver si logra vencer el dolor del recuerdo o el del reciente engaño…

**Paloma**: Mira que te entiendo, por eso la pecosa no piensa ponérselo fácil, aunque con Albert tampoco piensa dar su brazo a torcer. Apenas está racionalizando lo que significa tenerlos a ambos con ideas de rondarla.. Según Terry, él no se atrevió a preguntar por Isabella por temor, pero no sabe si para Candy esa respuesta será suficiente. Ahora ella le ha aclarado TODAS las fallas conocidas por ella que él ha cometido, casi lo ha apaleado (y se lo ha merecido!). A ver qué tal te ha parecido este capi. Mucho para lo que sigue y pienso comenzar el próximo capi a la brevedad. Te mando un abrazo.

**Carito Andrew**: La verdad que si. Los bebés son como detectores de buenos o malos elementos, por lo que a pesar de la forma de actuar de Albert como si fuese un capullo y no el hombre que ella conoció y amó, la nena ha descubierto algo interno, algo del alma que no pasará desapercibido para la wera. Y si te digo que sí o que no con respecto a Eliza, pues le quito emoción al capítulo siguiente (o al que sigue, todavía no estoy segura), pero lo real es que ella va a agriar la leche todo lo que pueda. Terry en su momento fue como una torre de salvación para Candy, pero lo ha pagado con dolor innecesario. A ver si se da cuenta de que cometió errores ella también. Y pienso lo mismo que tú, estar sola en un embarazo es imperdonable, aunque también deberá poner en balanza tener a un marido amargado junto a ella que por cobardía o por falso orgullo, callara todo y se quedara con ella para hacerla sufrir aún peor. Y esperemos que Albert no piense que ella le ha mentido, pero todo puede pasar… la tiene difícil la wera también. Y querida, creo que a veces las historias nos tocan sin que nosotros nos lo esperemos, porque siempre habrá alguien cercano o lejano al que le haya pasado algún dolor relacionado al amor, cada uno con matices variados, pero dolor y desamor de alguna manera. Mi saludo afectuoso para ti, gracias por tus reviews.

**Azukrita**: Pues si, Albert tiene una puntuación más elevada que la que ha tenido Terry, a pesar de todo. Ha llegado a la vida de Candy en el preciso momento en que todo se le complica, pero llega con paso firme y dispuesto a todo. Y gracias, si, me tardo a veces pero prefiero darles algo que me haga sentir satisfecha y que guste al leerlo. Te mando un abrazo. Estoy fascinada con todo, en especial por lo que nos dan la oportunidad de compartir por facebook. Un abrazo bien grande!

**CandyFan72**: Mira que sé que cuento contigo en todo y me alegran todas tus opiniones y puntos de vista (mira que pensamos casi igual! Cuando leí el review me quedé con la boca abierta, porque esa era la línea que pensaba llevar). Imagina lo que Albert siente, pues a estas alturas sería padre de un hijo o hija de casi 10 años. El dolor que él sufrió, el duelo, no pudo ser contemplado por Candy y eso es algo que ella deberá tomar en cuenta. No sólo la perdió a ella, perdió a su bebé, por eso es comprensible que quiera ver crecer a quien ahora es hija de ella, como si hubiese visto crecer al suyo y formar parte de su vida; pero no es sólo eso, también la quiere a ella. Tiene su orgullo, porque no quiere reconocer que le afecta su cercanía, el encontrarla de nuevo ha sacudido su vida y no quiere renunciar aunque se trate de convencer que es debido a que Candice es conveniente para él. Y si, Terry se fue primero por lo que creyó que era suyo sin darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho sufrir a la pecosa, pero le ha caído el balde de agua fría y nadie puede asegurar que logrará reconquistarla. Te quiero mucho princesa.. un abrazo de todo corazón para ti.

**lady susi**: Mira, no puedo decir ahora con quién, o acabará el suspenso antes de tiempo. Ambos no la tendrán fácil. Uno por lo que ella ignora y el otro por lo que ella sabe, pero espero poder darle un desenlace pronto, puesto que la historia en el pasado está llegando a la fecha en que Candy y Albert comienzan a complicársele las cosas y Terry no puede superar lo que siente por ella. Saludos!

**Lukyta**: gracias! Y sí, comienzan a complicarse de veras, y aprecio que pienses del modo que lo haces con respecto a esta historia. También mis respetos para la pecosa, a pesar de que Albert le ocasionó de todo, supo detenerse. Y como has leído, poner en su lugar a Terry le costó dos capítulos, pero por lo menos pudo lograr que él entendiera que quería el divorcio sí o sí. Creo que Terry pensó inicialmente que lo del embarazo no podía ser cierto y cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, pues hizo que su desconfianza encontrara razones para crecer. Lo complicado? Que Albert puede que nunca le pida explicaciones sobre el pasado a Candice pues eso significaría que no ha superado lo que ella le hizo (y ella piensa del mismo modo respecto a él, al no darle importancia a lo que los separó cuando están delante uno del otro), pero las cosas no pueden quedarse así mucho tiempo. Así que, espera novedades próximamente. :D

**Lio**: Lio! Me emocioné también yo de que lo hayas leído más de una vez, ¡gracias amiga! Pues ahora no he mencionado al papá de Albert ni a Eliza, pero ya pronto.. ya pronto.. te mando muchos abrazos y saludos afectuosos, me encanta seguir en contacto por facebook, siento que comprendes todo lo que trato de decir y me animas a seguir escribiendo también. Te quiero mucho!

**carmen tiza**: Ay querida Carmen… mira que la finalidad de quien escribe es mover emociones y a veces no todas son muy buenas, pero también sirven como una catarsis que permite afrontar lo desagradable desde una perspectiva nueva. Y sobre Albert, yo también! Mi wero es un ideal que no puedo dejar de lado. Esta historia me tiene con las emociones a todo lo que da, lo pienso y pienso en Terry, porque la historia se va creando según cada capítulo y cada personaje me hace sentir. Aunque repito, la que quiero ver cambiar es a Candy, la que me interesa hacer notar como una mujer fuerte, que ha tenido que pasar por cosas muy duras y que ha ido logrando sobreponerse es ella. Tendrá a un par rondándole, pero no hemos sabido de Anthony en el futuro y pronto tendrán una aparición que podrá ocasionar suspicacias, pero no me adelanto, llegará en su momento. Y creo que seguirá por un poco de tiempo esa incógnita, pero no demasiado. Ya va a ir develándose todo. Te quiero amiga!

**Maryel Tonks**: ahh, ¿de verdad? Que linda! Esa es otra de las finalidades al escribir: sorprender. Pues ahora que has leído lo que Albert ha sentido después de dejar la casa de Candice y llegar a su oficina, ¿que tal? Más cosas aparecen… y menos podrá mi wero hacerse el loco con esto que está sintiendo. Y me ha ganado la risa con lo de relamiéndose los bigotes.. ¡no tienes idea de cuanto! Te mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por seguir comentando.

**Guest:** no quisiera decirte así, amiga, pero respeto que no hubieras puesto tu nombre. Yo entiendo, aunque me alegro ahora porque sé que las cosas ya se solucionaron, te quiero mucho. Revisa whatsapp que ya te mandé mil mensajes! Un abrazote, espero noticias tuyas.

**VivianArdlay**: Ahh, muchas gracias! Mira que por un momento me sentí demasiado agresiva (caí en cuenta ya que lo había publicado, pero no fue premeditado. Debió llamarse "violencia al máximo", jajaja). Albert y Candy todavía no saben nada, pero no sé si saber las cosas a estas alturas ayudará a destruir tantos años de malos entendidos, creo que primero deberán estar seguros de que hay algo más que solamente un pasado que les fue oculto para poder llegar a decir que tienen un futuro por el que vale la pena luchar. Las cosas color de hormiga, pero ya mejoraran mucho más.

**Yuukychan**: querida, mil gracias. Por lo visto, no. Terry no confiaba en la pecosa y ahora está convencido de su error, pero eso no significa que será disculpado a pesar de todo. Al menos se atrevió a ser sincero y eso le quitará una pesada carga que tenía sobre los hombros. El asunto de Terry, si desde aquí lo vislumbras, es que ni cuando era poco más que un adolescente pudo olvidar a la pecas. Debió de haber sabido que alejarse poco menos de nueve años después, tampoco iba a lograr que su amor desapareciera. Por eso las cosas no han sido fáciles para él ni ha buscado reemplazar a la pecosa con el amor de otra mujer. Ya tuvo las que quiso y eso no logró borrarla de su corazón, por eso no le fue infiel. El asunto se torna complicado para él. No pareciera amor, pareciera obsesión, pero es algo que él deberá descubrir por cuenta propia.

**Karina**: Pues el par de rubios cojean del mismo pie, por eso las cosas no se han arreglado, pero si te das cuenta, ella al parecer cometió el mismo error que Terry cometió con ella: juzgó a Albert y no le permitió explicarse. La vida es muy justa y en algún momento nos trae de vuelta lo que hemos hecho, así que hay que pensar un poco más las cosas antes de hacerlas. Y coincido contigo, si Terry la amaba debía de haber hecho lo posible por no perderla, pero a veces los seres humanos pecamos de brutos, Terry no fue la excepción. Y sí se mira bastante egoísta, pero él nunca dejó de pasarle dinero aunque sabía que ella era orgullosa, en eso no he ahondado. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que no ha querido tampoco recurrir a su propia familia para pedir ayuda? Solamente a Paty, y con dificultad. Ella es la que no ha roto el lazo con Candy y deberemos saber el por qué y será más pronto de lo que esperan (espero). Si te digo el final, ¿Cuál sería el verdadero suspenso? Ustedes se darán cuenta de quien es el hombre que ella deberá aceptar en su vida. Recuerda que la historia todavía tiene mucho que puede aprovecharse. Un saludo. Gracias por tu review.

**Friditas**: Preciosa, lo prometido es deuda. Dime qué opinas que ya sabes que todo lo que dices casi es ley. Pues Albert tiene razones para portarse así, aunque no las haya dicho. Ya vienen, ya vienen. Pero si te das cuenta, las principales son no entender el por qué ella lo rechazó de modo tan abrupto cuando todo pasó. No entendió el por qué de su reacción cuando ella le dijo que cual era el error que él consideraba que ella cometió: enamorarse, embarazarse o perder al bebé. No sabe que para él, enamorarse fue maravilloso en su momento, pero que ahora era algo que no entraba en discusión porque no quiere sufrir de nuevo (alma de Dios, no sabe el pobre), embarazarse fue algo que a él lo dejó anhelante, porque deseaba a ese bebé aunque ella no lo supiera, pero perderlo representó un duro golpe que vino a ocasionarle muchísimo daño. Y si a eso le sumas que Terryto le comió el mandado, habrás de comprenderlo. Le quitaron todo: la novia, el hijo y su felicidad. De eso mi wero no se recupera aunque finja lo contrario, seña que al paso del tiempo quiere aparentar que sus deseos son mas egoístas que otra cosa, pero no podrá mantener eso mientras tantos recuerdos y sentimientos sean despertados por la ojiverde. Y si lo piensas, Isabella para él no es el recuerdo de un amor que se interpuso en su camino, sino es la oportunidad de tener algo que le fue negado, algo que soñó con ella.

Y, ¿cómo le hago para mandarte para la manicura? Mira que no quiero ser la causante de tus uñas estropeadas, pero no puedo evitar escribir tal como lo hago y considero un logro que esto te guste. Te quiero preciosa. Mucho.

**Elluz**: hola! Aquí de vuelta, que bueno! Me asustaste mujer, mira que dije `¿qué hice mal?´, pero me reconforta leer que sigues por acá. Saber que lees todas mis historias me emociona porque como te has dado cuenta, todas son diferentes. La que causa más sorpresa es una que ya terminé (quizá por eso no tiene muchos reviews, aparte de que la escribí durante la GF y esa temporada baja mucho los niveles de lectura de los fics de fanfiction. Se llama "Sin proponérmelo" y es para audiencia mayor de 18 años), pero trato de que así sea. Todo nuevo, todo distinto, pero que se destaque por algo que siempre busco: detalles. Soy muy detallista, me gustan los olores, los sabores, las texturas y mucho más las expresiones e impresiones de los personajes. Creo que eso ha ido definiéndose en mí, como parte de un estilo pero no todo está dicho. Hay muchas cosas que quiero definir conforme siga escribiendo (aparte de mis palabras raras y de que mis personajes no son para nada perfectos). Y dime, ¿a qué mujer con sangre en las venas no le movería el piso un hombre como Albert? Por favor, si de eso pedimos limosna muchas! Y he tratado de no retrasarme, pero mis actividades no me han dejado avanzar mucho. Espero poder resarcir en algún momento tanta desesperada espera. Un abrazo.

**Chicuelita99**: ah, gracias. Que bueno que te ha gustado y que las otras también te gustan. Me alegra muchísimo. Respeto mucho tu opinión, porque sé que nadie en su sano juicio debería soportar que una persona dudara de sí si dice que de verdad le ama. ¿Lo malo? La pecosa también así hizo con Albert y no sólo eso, sino que se casó con otro y no contando con eso únicamente, dejó que pasara el tiempo y nunca trató resarcirlo, a diferencia de Terry, que cobarde y todo tuvo que dar el primer paso para poder recuperarla. Aunque hay algo a favor de Candy: en su caso no fueron sólo situaciones, sino la intervención de terceros y eso complica las cosas. Dios te bendiga también a ti, recibo tu abrazo y te mando el mío. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis fics y por compartirme tus comentarios a través de tus reviews.

**Un beso para todas! **

* * *

Ahh, y antes de entrar en controversia, porque el término _**Engendrar**_ para algunos puede que no sea muy claro, he aquí con lo que lo refuerzo:

Engendrar procede de _in_ \+ _generare_, que literalmente significa "introducir el elemento generador en"; en cierta manera, "sembrar", "implantar". Mientras su complementario concebir procede del latín _cum_ \+ _capio_, que significa "Captar", "coger", "capturar".

Mi manía con las palabras debido a una duda que fue manifestada ha producido que modifique el capi para agregar esto.

* * *

Espero con mucha expectación sus comentarios sobre este capítulo. Se les quiere mucho, y también se agradece que sigan leyéndome.

Desde México, con amor:

*_**AnaEdith**_*


	16. Chapter 16 Entre tú y yo

\- ¿Exactamente qué es lo que quieres?

La figura enfundada en un traje color azul marino estaba quieta, reclinada en su asiento con la espalda recta. Tenía sus ojos fijos en los de su interlocutor y la expresión de aguda inteligencia que siempre le caracterizaba cuando se trataba de trabajo.

Había sido llamado apenas una hora y media antes y tuvo que dejar un partido de tenis pendiente con uno de sus mejores amigos, pero no importaba. El sólo advertir la identidad del que lo llamaba le aguzó los sentidos y le produjo mucha curiosidad. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona habría dejado el asunto en alguno de sus empleados de mayor confianza, pero los Andley eran más que una familia poderosa, tenían un pasado en común.

\- Lo más sencillo del mundo –respondió el hombre frente a sí-, y supongo que también lo más solicitado. Necesito información sobre una mujer en especial. Todo. Su vida, su familia, su trabajo, sus amigos, si tiene o no un novio. Quiero que lo que me averigües sea más o menos reciente: de dos a cinco años. Del pasado de ella ya tengo conocimiento y no tengo interés de ahondar en él.

\- ¿Tienes alguna foto para facilitarme?

\- Te lo pondré más fácil. Te diré su nombre, su dirección, la dirección de la familia de sus padres y del negocio de su marido.

\- Vaya! No querrás que te haga alguna rebaja por facilitarme las cosas! –rió con gracia y el rubio lo miró con aquella expresión conocedora que usaba para los negocios.

-Digamos que estoy especialmente interesado en que todo lo que averigües sea en tiempo record. Puedo confiar, así como mi padre lo hacía en el tuyo, que serás discreto y eficiente. No creo que tengas demasiados problemas con ella. Hasta donde vi, no tiene escoltas de seguridad rondándola, tampoco parece tener una vida demasiado social pues trabaja y tiene una hija pequeña, pero hay un tipo que parece su novio y quiero saber si realmente lo es.

\- Mira Andley, por una parte te agradezco tu idea de facilitarme todos esos datos, pero no estoy acostumbrado a que hagan el trabajo por mí. Si la mujer es tal como dices ya hallaré la forma de darte la información y así sabrás que tus datos y los que yo investigue son los correctos. Solo dame el nombre, dime más o menos como es ella y yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

\- ¿Querrás la dirección de su apartamento?

\- Quizá ni eso necesite.

\- Mira que me sorprendes, Archibald.

Él enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Me llamas por mi nombre de pila?

\- No debería, ¿no es verdad?

\- Es inusual, pero reconfortante. Me recuerda otras épocas.

\- Haz el trabajo de forma rápida y tendrás un cliente realmente satisfecho que te pagará de manera generosa.

\- Necesito el nombre y los rasgos físicos de la mujer.

\- Su nombre es Candice Grandchester. Ese es el apellido de casada, pero si quieres saber el que usaba de soltera es Anderson-White. Rubia, poco más de 1.75, ojos verdes, piel blanca aunque por el momento luce algo bronceada. No diré que es muy delgada, tiene aproximadamente 28 años. Es muy bonita, así que seguramente tendrá varios tipos detrás de ella y quiero saberlo todo. Quienes son, donde viven y qué hacen. Aún si tienen deudas o enfermedades. ¿Muchas exigencias para tu gusto?

Él sonrió con suficiencia, modificando la expresión previa.

\- Un juego de niños. No te preocupes.

\- Confías demasiado en ti mismo.

\- Es a lo que me dedico. Uno no se hace bueno en esto si no tiene los medios y los contactos necesarios y en dado caso de no tenerlos, tengo ingenio y recursos. Creo que eso lo sabe tu padre, si no, no te hubiera recomendado mis servicios cuando dejó sus negocios en tus manos –Albert asintió con una sonrisa.

\- No repares en gastos.

\- No lo haré.

Archibald salió de la oficina después de estrechar la mano de Albert. Aunque no anotó nada sobre los datos que le había dado, al rubio no le extrañó. Conocía a Cornwell desde el bachillerato y sabía que su memoria era privilegiada.

En su figura alta estaba escondida una fuerza poco común y una agilidad portentosa. Ahora no parecía un muchacho, sino que se había convertido en un hombre tal como él, y uno que estaba acostumbrado al acondicionamiento físico y no sólo al desarrollo intelectual como había sido antaño.

En varias ocasiones se encontraron compitiendo por alguna chica y ya fuera que uno o el otro consiguiera sus afectos, ellos no dejaban que esa competitividad los llevara a algo más que a un reconocimiento mutuo.

Nunca pensó que cuando su padre le entregó la agenda de todos sus contactos, su nombre estuviera entre ellos, pero sabía que el padre de Archibald se había dedicado a lo mismo, y supo del mismo modo que aquel se había propuesto fundar una empresa de seguridad privada que ya no solamente trabajaba en Estados Unidos, sino en parte de Europa y Centroamérica. De hecho, sus guardaespaldas provenían de dicha empresa.

No era particularmente fanfarrón, pero apreció que estuviera muy seguro de que iba conseguir lo que había prometido, así que Albert se quedó tranquilo.

En su mente, los ojos verdes de Candice estaban de modo constante y se dedicó por unos minutos en recrearse en pensar en ellos, sin embargo regresó a sus actividades debido a que el trabajo no era poco y el tiempo perdido lo había complicado todo.

"Ha valido la pena", pensó con una sonrisa que rallaba en la travesura y regresó su mirada al ordenador cuando el teléfono sonó y se dedicó a levantar el auricular.

\- Señor.. –oyó la voz de Florence en la línea- Su videoconferencia está lista en la sala de juntas.

\- Muchas gracias, Florence. Voy para allá.

\- Y quería comunicarle que la señorita Rice le marcó en dos ocasiones cuando usted estaba reunido con el señor Cornwell.

Albert bufó en respuesta. Katherine otra vez.

\- Gracias Florence, ya me haré cargo.

* * *

Candy suspiró. Menos de una semana hacía que la aparición de Albert y el retorno de Terry vinieron a complicar su vida y ya no encontraba la manera de zafarse de todo.

Dos días después de haberlos tenido separadamente en su apartamento, el abogado de ella y el de Terry, tanto como él mismo, hicieron presencia en el lugar, firmando los acuerdos, sobre la oportunidad que él tendría de ver a Isabella en lo que el juez correspondiente fijaba los términos correspondientes.

Vio a Terry con mano temblorosa firmar la documentación para hacer formal el acuerdo, así como la solicitud para divorciarse en el extranjero. Tampoco recordaba que se habían casado en México y la situación de cómo debían llevar las cosas de modo legal en aquel país era un enigma para él, aunque ya no tanto para sus abogados.

Candy negó en la charla todo acuerdo que obligara a Terry a pagar manutención para ella. De hecho estaba renuente a que cargara con los gastos de Isabella, pero él le hizo entender que su hija no tenía por qué carecer de ninguna comodidad que por parentesco le correspondiera y seguramente el juez estaría de acuerdo con ello cuando se efectuara el divorcio. Y si Candy accedió fue más que nada porque él argumentó que el lugar donde vivían no era el más recomendable y tenía interés en que adquiriera una casa en un lugar más "apropiado". Mencionó a modo de tentativa Hampton y como ella estuvo en desacuerdo también en eso, por lo menos tuvo que reconsiderar lo de la manutención de su hija. Debía ceder en algo.

También tuvieron que definir los días para ir a verla y los horarios con Candy en tanto el juez dispusiera de manera permanente cuales iban a ser. Terry no estaba de acuerdo con verla pocas horas, pero tuvo que conformarse para no discutir y fastidiarla. Sabía ella que sus miras de reconquistarla eran decididamente agresivas y aunque no lo contradijo cuando se lo reafirmó, tampoco le mostró que le agradara en alguna manera que así hiciese.

Ella tenía demasiado en qué pensar. No solamente fue lidiar con lo que la visita de Albert le había provocado, sobre las revelaciones de Terry, sobre los cambios de humor de Isabella, que parecía menos tranquila y con el hecho de que en su trabajo las cosas no marchaban bien y sin coche (su póliza de seguro no cubría el que le dieran un automóvil de modo provisional aunque se hubiesen hecho cargo de su parte en el accidente). Estaba luchando con su propia avalancha de recuerdos y de sensaciones, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si su cuerpo hubiese estado en hibernación y que al haber estado entre los brazos de Albert, hubiera despertado.

Entonces, ¿Qué cosa había sido vivir todos esos años al lado de Terry? ¿Acaso había sido mentira todo lo que había sentido por él? Porque la pasión que habían compartido y el genuino amor que creyó sentir por él no fue cosa de un par de años y ya.

Cierto que inició de un modo poco usual, pero con el tiempo había ido creciendo. Primero, en la confianza, después le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba acabada como mujer, pues al tiempo de fingir el noviazgo, realmente se dio una oportunidad para ser feliz con Terry y habían logrado algo más que solamente comprenderse.

Ella se admiró de saber que podía sentir con las caricias de alguien más, podía ser apasionada y desinhibida no sólo con Albert. A final de cuentas, seguramente él lo había sido con muchas otras (¿acaso no se lo dijo su prima muchas veces?).

Pero ahora, a la luz de una lejanía de diez años con uno y de más de año con el otro, las sensaciones y emociones que cada uno le despertaba eran muy distintas.

Debía de haber sido más vulnerable a Terry, y mucho más después de haberlo visto tan demacrado, pero al contrario, sentía como si estuviese todavía bajo las caricias de aquel que su recuerdo lo tenía más alejado: Albert. Eso no era normal.

Se sintió derrotada cuando se dio cuenta de que sentir el abrazo de Terry le había producido más que otra cosa, tristeza, como si su alma se hubiera dado por vencida.

Era cierto, había pasado más de un año fatal por su causa, pero realmente se habían venido todas sus ilusiones abajo cuando Isabella nació, apenas hacía poco más de seis meses. Y fueron meses duros, llenos de soledad, de decepción, de impotencia muchas veces…. ¿Sería que era más fácil dejar de amar a alguien por la decepción que por el dolor convertido en furia?

Se odió a si misma la primera noche, al no poder dormir y mucho más al hacerlo, pues los sueños no hacían otra cosa que mantenerla en un estado alterado que tardaba mucho en hacer que se apaciguara. Los soñó a ambos, pero sus sueños eran en parte una muestra de sus emociones. Terry le producía decepción y Albert furia, y quizá la mayor furia la sentía contra ella misma que contra él debido a la pasión que había jurado que ya había superado. Y junto a ella, la promesa que él había hecho de que podían ser felices juntos si ella aceptaba una vida en común donde el amor no estaba dentro de los planes.

"No lo consideraré". Se reprendió a sí misma y apretó sus labios, pero debió suponer que él actuaría a la primera oportunidad y así lo hizo.

El primer día después de que sucedió lo del choque, un auto que ella reconoció como el que la había llevado después del accidente, estaba estacionado en su acera. Justo entonces recibió una llamada de Albert a su móvil indicándole que subiera al vehículo. Que no pensaba arriesgarse a que ella tuviera alguna dificultad.

Candy casi se rió en plena llamada y le agradeció con voz agria que lo hiciese, pero le indicó que le rechazaba el gesto. Que ella era una mujer independiente y que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. No le extrañó demasiado que tuviese el número pues creyó que lo había conseguido con la aseguradora, pero tampoco le gustó.

El chofer la miraba con curiosidad y le ofreció ayudarla a subir para llevarla a su trabajo. Candy desde luego, no accedió con él tampoco, aunque debió de haberlo hecho.

Gracias a su cabezonería llegó tarde a su empleo. Perdió el autobús y tuvo que tomar un taxi que quedó varado en un congestionamiento vial debido a un accidente. A pesar de ir casi corriendo hasta su área de trabajo, no logró llegar a tiempo y tuvo que soportar la mirada curiosa de su jefe y también de algunos compañeros de oficina, que reaccionaron como siempre, menospreciándola por creer que ella era seguramente compañera de cama de algún jefe y que por eso llegaba tarde si le daba la real gana. No podía ponerse a discutir con ellos, así que se enfocó en su trabajo, pero las miradas y cuchicheos perduraron la mayor parte del día. Y así siguió siendo de malo el día hasta que las horas de trabajo se extinguieron.

Al día siguiente se fue a su trabajo saliendo del apartamento una hora antes de la que lo había hecho el día anterior para poder ir sin contratiempos, pero al final del día se sentía agotada y con deseos de ahorcar a alguien, pues para colmo de males, fue cuando tuvo que verse con los abogados y Terry de nuevo.

En esa ocasión, Terry miró a Isabella por unos minutos, pero la presencia de personas desconocidas en la sala le hizo llorar enseguida, así que Agnes se encargó de ella y Terry no pudo verla de cerca y menos abrazarla.

Todo habría ido bien si las cosas hubieran quedado así, pero al tercer día, el vehículo manejado por el chofer de Albert estaba en la acera casi desde el amanecer. El pobre hombre aunque lucía muy despierto se notaba cansado, seguro que tenía abiertos los ojos debido a la bebida con cafeína que traía en el portavasos del vehículo y que ella vio casi sin querer. Reiteradamente rechazó la propuesta de subir y se fue a toda carrera a tomar el autobús. El teléfono sonó otra vez, pero ella ignoró la llamada porque estaba segura de que era Albert.

Al cuarto día, no era el chofer ni el auto que ya era costumbre tener aparcado afuera el que miró al salir.

La figura de Albert, recargado en un Mercedes color plata, enfundado en un traje gris Oxford y mirándola con una media sonrisa en su cara, apareció ante ella.

No podía creer su atrevimiento.

Tampoco pudo creer el nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella inmediatamente y trató de ignorarlo e irse, pero sabía que esa sería una muestra de debilidad que no estaba dispuesta que él notara en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes un negocio que atender y unos socios que atormentar? –preguntó con desdén.

Albert enarcó ambas cejas.

\- ¿Preocupada por mis negocios? –preguntó sardónico y después utilizó un fingido tono cordial-. Eres muy amable.

\- No soy amable. Al parecer, no te ha bastado que tu pobre empleado tenga que esperar innecesariamente el amanecer fuera de mi casa, sino que ahora has hecho la aparición tú. Te dije que no necesito ayuda y que no tengo por qué subir a tu coche o al de cualquiera si no lo deseo. Puedo llegar a mi empleo sin dificultad y desde luego sin tu ayuda.

\- Puedes llegar a ser muy terca, eso lo sé. Pero si mal no recuerdo, fue mi coche el que llevó al tuyo al taller y por lo que me han dicho los de la aseguradora, todavía ninguno de los dos están reparados y puede que tarden en hacerlo.

\- Entonces esperaré.

\- ¿Podrías ser un poco más prudente? Tu vecina le dijo a mi chofer que normalmente te vas treinta minutos antes de las nueve y ahora has tenido que salir de casa a las siete de la mañana para no tener que tomar un taxi que quizá sería tu mejor opción, aunque honestamente, no estoy seguro de que así sea.

"He mandado al chofer para evitarte una hora menos de descanso y otra hora de traslado en autobús. También porque llevándote él, puedo estar más seguro de que estarás a salvo y no tendrás contratiempos. Alejandro es un excelente chofer y conoce la ciudad como la palma de su mano, así que te llevará de forma segura –e hizo una pausa señalando el otro vehículo aparcado a unos seis metros de ahí y a su chofer de pie delante de él-. Decide ahora, te lleva él o te llevo yo. No puedo permitir que salgas a la calle solamente por orgullo y te pongas en riesgo. ¿Sabes cuantos locos andan por la calle a estas horas de la mañana?"

\- Y piensas que te excluyes..

Albert hizo una pausa, evadiendo el comentario de ella.

\- Puedo creer que alguien como tú esté acostumbrada a no depender de nadie y se sienta orgullosa de ello e incluso respetarlo. Lo que no puedo entender es que seas una mujer que tiene una hija de la cual eres responsable (al parecer sin ayuda de nadie), y no pienses primero en tu seguridad y en que si te pones en riesgo, tu hija podría ir a parar a servicios sociales –y abrió la puerta del copiloto. El auto olía a nuevo-. Entra al auto en este momento, antes de que cambie de opinión y te mande poner un par de escoltas, si es que con eso voy a sentirme un poco más tranquilo.

\- Te sientes demasiado confiado en que obedeceré.

\- Te creo lo suficientemente inteligente como para que consideres mis palabras. Si te pasa algo, tu hija estará en manos de otras personas, a menos que ya tengas contemplado el que tus padres o tus hermanos se hagan responsables de ella en tu ausencia.

\- Estás dando por hecho que algo va a pasarme.

\- Estoy haciendo de tu conocimiento que los atracos, las violaciones y asesinatos suceden en cualquier parte y esta zona del condado por muy urbanizada y de mediana clase, no es la excepción. Entra al auto, Candice. Esto no es negociable.

Candy bufó y entró de mala gana, pero aunque fue de ese modo, Albert sintió satisfacción como si hubiese ganado una ardua batalla, pues conocía la determinación de ella y sabía que no era un hueso sencillo de roer.

Apenas entró al coche, Albert se le quedó mirando con ojos inquisidores, ante lo cual ella apretó los labios en una mueca para seguidamente darle la dirección de la oficina. De mala gana guardó la barra integral que traía en la mano y que iba a convertirse en su desayuno si es que podía soportar su sabor.

\- ¿A qué hora te has levantado?

\- A las 5:30.

\- Más de una hora. ¿Has comido algo?

\- Lo haré ya que llegue a la oficina y cheque mi entrada.

\- De ninguna manera.

\- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó con cejas arqueadas. No podía creer que la contradijera.

\- Disculpa aceptada –contestó él como si realmente ella se hubiera disculpado-. Yo he tenido que salir de casa casi sin probar el café para poder alcanzarte antes de que salieras de tu apartamento. Creo que por lo menos merezco que desayunes conmigo.

\- Sabes que no puedo comer nada abundante después de levantarme.

Albert enarcó una ceja. Lo recordaba bien, lo insólito era que ella pensara que eso no se le había olvidado. Ante su evidente equivocación al recordarle el pasado, Candy maldijo internamente.

\- Puedo decir entonces que no acabas de levantarte, puesto que hace más de una hora que estas en pie. Desayunaremos y puede que en este momento me digas que prefieres no hacerlo, pero ya verás que cambiarás de opinión con un plato de comida decente frente de ti; por lo menos tomarás algo más que un café, y más nutritivo que una barra de alimento procesado como la que acabas de guardar, que por cierto, tiene pésimo sabor.

Y sorprendentemente, así lo hicieron.

Llegaron al lugar que Albert dispuso el más adecuado para desayunar a pesar de que ella estaba muy renuente a ello, pero si deseaba que él pudiera darse cuenta de que no lo consideraba una amenaza su mejor opción era mantenerse indiferente y soportar estoicamente el estar cerca de él.

Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Steven, no podía quedarse sin coche ni tampoco obligar a Agnes que se hiciese cargo de Isabella mucho más temprano de lo que ya lo hacía, y él tenía un viejo Corolla que seguro podía prestarle. Todo con tal de no tener nada que deberle a Albert y mucho menos enfrentarse a su presencia. Joder! Si todavía no tenía claro todo lo que había sentido, no había necesidad de tenerlo cerca o tener cualquier otra cosa que se lo recordara!

Se quedó mirando a todos lados, apreciando el lugar más por evitar la mirada de él que por otra cosa.

\- No sabía que este lugar estaba abierto tan temprano.

\- No lo está. Se trabaja en las compras de alimentos frescos desde antes de las cinco de la mañana y generalmente se dedican a limpiar, pelar y marinar un porcentaje de los alimentos que más se solicitan, sobre todo los que refrigeran al vacío. Han abierto solamente para nosotros.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos pero se quedó callada a pesar de que todo su interior pugnaba por decir algo hiriente o despectivo. El muy capullo lo tenía planeado! Y tan era así que sin siquiera ordenar lo que querían para desayunar, los platos estuvieron delante de cada uno en menos de cinco minutos. Estaban tan bien decorados que era una pena comérselos, pero el aroma del beicon y la mezcla de especias le hicieron retorcer las tripas. No pudo menos de claudicar y comenzar a comer silenciosamente ante un Albert que se tomaba demasiado tiempo disfrutando el elaborado desayuno mientras que parecía ignorarla olímpicamente.

¿Acaso él no estaba acostumbrado a la comida casera? ¿Todo lo haría en restaurantes y por eso le atendían a esa hora?

No podía culparlos. Él era rico, más de lo que su padre y la familia de Richard seguramente lo eran. Riqueza y porte, cosas de las cuales ella nunca quiso ostentar por voluntad propia mientras vivió con Terry a pesar de que él siempre la instaba a comprar todo lo que le gustara y él mismo usaba del dinero y cosas caras sin asomo de modestia.

Había reparado en desde sus zapatos, que denotaban dinero tanto como lo hacía el reloj en su muñeca y la fina camisa adornada con una corbata de seda fina. Los gemelos eran de oro con incrustaciones. A la vista, todo un magnate, vestido de ropa fina y derrochando el poder que seguramente poseía.

Tragó en seco al notar tantos detalles en unos pocos segundos y fijó su vista en el plato para seguir comiendo.

A diferencia de cuando fue su amigo y después su novio, Albert no parecía ahora el tipo sencillo que no estaba obsesionado con marcas y en cubrir estereotipos, pero seguramente eso había cambiado con los años y más tras convertirse en el sucesor de su padre. Comenzó a enumerar las características que ahora ostentaba: "es fino, controlador, conocedor de su atractivo, sabelotodo…" y bufó, fingiendo detrás de una servilleta apostada en sus labios que no pasaba nada, ante la mirada inquisitiva de él.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? –ella negó y siguió comiendo. Sorprendentemente se terminó casi todo lo que tenía en el plato casi sin darse cuenta, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Albert había dejado de lado los cubiertos y en ese momento el mesero se dedicó a retirar todo el servicio, disponiendo de café en las tazas ante la mirada complacida de él.

\- Perfecto. Ahora estaré seguro de que no te desmayarás a media mañana o que nadie sufrirá los estragos de un mal desayuno.

\- Hago mi trabajo con profesionalismo. Nadie tiene por qué sufrir ningún mal humor de mi parte.

\- Me alegra saberlo.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Todavía no dan las ocho, tenemos mucho tiempo disponible para que te lleve a tu trabajo sin dificultad. De hecho, creo que el lugar queda bastante cerca de aquí.

\- Había decidido llegar temprano para adelantar trabajo. No quiero tener que salir más tarde de lo que mi turno me exige. Quiero estar con mi hija lo más que se pueda. Te lo repito: ¿Podemos irnos ya?

\- Quiero primero que me digas lo que has pensado. Te he dado tres días para que medites en mi proposición y es más de lo que pensaba darte antes de preguntarte tu resolución.

\- Sabes que mi respuesta siempre será **no**.

\- Ni siquiera lo has tenido a consideración –aseveró después de un par de segundos, con la mirada analítica sobre cada detalle facial de ella.

\- ¿Debería? Es una locura.. joder, Andley.. ¿para qué carajos me quieres en tu vida si bien sabes que no te soporto? La historia entre nosotros siempre tendrá tintes amargos, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto –y apuñó la mano sobre la mesa y con la otra apretó la servilleta que había apartado de su regazo, como si quisiera ponerse de pie, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Albert chasqueó la lengua. Lo último que quería era discutir. No quería llegar al punto que habían llegado antes, aunque hubiera preguntas en el aire que cualquiera hubiera querido hacerle. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de ella y comenzó a delinear sus nudillos.

Si Candy hubiera tenido más sentido común, la habría quitado, pero la necedad de hacerse la fuerte era mayor a su deseo de escapar. Al contacto sintió un hormigueo que le subió por el brazo y le fue erizando la piel, mientras él miraba detenidamente su mano apuñada. Lamentaba él que no le dejase ver la sencilla pero femenina manicure que ella lucía. Elevó su mirada a sus ojos verdes antes de comenzar a hablar pero determinado a no detener ese toque ni aunque la vida le costara.

\- Te dije que el pasado no había que olvidarlo para no repetirlo, pero tampoco es necesario discutir sobre él. Desgasta y es inútil. Tomaste decisiones y también yo tomé las mías, un ser inocente pagó por ellas, pero recuerda que tú y yo éramos distintos, tú eras más joven, yo más idealista. Ahora seamos prácticos. Estamos bien juntos. Siempre lo estuvimos. Nos compenetramos en muchas áreas pero definitivamente la física fue memorable. Tienes una hija que necesita un padre y una vida que recomponer. Deja que sea yo el que te ayude a hacerlo y que ambos salgamos ganando de este asunto.

\- No estoy interesada.. Tú no me interesas - la voz le sonó más ronca de lo que deseaba y mentalmente se dio de golpes debido a ello.

\- Mira, querida… -la mirada de él se hizo más aguda, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano pero sin dejar de tocarla -, te traiciona tu cuerpo de muchas maneras cada vez que me acerco a ti. Si tus ojos no me dijeran de modo recurrente que no eres indiferente a mí como tus palabras tratan de convencerme, quizá ya hubiera desistido. Pero no es solamente eso, sino que tus pupilas se dilatan, tu piel se eriza; lo más evidente es el aumento de tus respiraciones, las pulsaciones de la vena de tu cuello que revela lo acelerado que tienes el pulso cada vez que estoy cerca y sé que no es por miedo. Tenemos algo físico extraordinario que no se siente por cualquiera solamente por desearlo. Sé que lo sientes y sabes que eso no puedes negarlo.

Candy parpadeó, abrumada por ser como una carta leída para él, y la única manera de defenderse que conocía era el ataque. Pensó si todo eso no era una artimaña para que le diese informes de Terry o de sus negocios, lo que fuese con tal de eludir las palabras de lo que le provocaba su cercanía.

\- ¿No será que me quieres convencer más que por ser un jodido asunto de comodidad en lo familiar o lo sexual, por conseguir datos sobre Terry y sus negocios? No tienes que aparentar nada. Si estabas interesado en sacar informes sobre Terry, no tienes que recurrir a artimañas. No necesitas llegar a eso. Si quieres saberlo, te diré que ha aparecido y que supongo ahora lo podrás encontrar en las oficinas que tiene en Manhattan. Esa es toda la ayuda que yo puedo darte.

Los ojos azules de Albert brillaron al despertar en mucho más que furia por unos segundos. Su quijada se tensó y después sus ojos se tornaron gélidos.

\- No pensaba que me consideraras capaz de un juego tan deshonesto, y desde ahora te digo que me importa una mierda el asunto de mis negocios con Grandchester. No confundas las cosas. Te dije que eres tú quien me interesa.

\- Una disculpa si con decírtelo te he ofendido, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es una pésima idea de tu parte y la misma no te llevará a ninguna parte. Te agradezco el desayuno. Creo que no hay nada más que decir –y se quiso poner de pie, pero Albert le cogió la mano, obligándola a quedarse inclinada hacia adelante. Aunque no lo hacía con fuerza, ella no se soltó, era su mirada la que la tenía aprisionada más que otra cosa. Él también se había incorporado levemente.

\- Soy, como bien sabes, bastante paciente, pero desde luego muy determinado. Terminaré mis negocios con tu marido y después de eso seguiré insistiendo con lo que te he propuesto. Por el bien de todos, espero que mañana aceptes que Alejandro te lleve a la oficina, si no es así, seré yo quien vaya a recogerte cada mañana.

Candy bufó, pero eso no imprimió un cambio en él.

Albert tenía una media sonrisa bastante extraña a pesar de la mirada contenida. Apenas podía creer que ella pensara que sus intenciones al proponerle estar juntos fuese una treta para localizar a Terry, pero no podía culparla por ello al recordar que él mismo la había presionado el día del choque con algo similar.

En ese momento, soltó su mano y ambos se pusieron de pie. Aunque Candy esperaba que él se detuviera para pagar, no lo hizo y cuando ella iba a pasar por su lado para salir del lugar, él tomó su brazo con fuerza medida para no lastimarla. Parecía que no iba a permitir que escapara para irse a su trabajo por propio pie, aunque ella no hubiese tenido reparos en ello después de valorar lo cerca que quedaba su trabajo desde donde estaban.

Albert se despidió de la gente del servicio y le dio un apretón de manos a Ronaldo (aparentemente el dueño), quien no reparó en halagos por Candy y la belleza de sus ojos, y prometió que la próxima vez que fuesen, estaría preparado con una sorpresa para ambos. Candy no quiso decirle que no habría una próxima vez, pero le brindó una sonrisa a pesar de su mal humor. No quería dejarse llevar por lo que Albert le provocaba. Ni lo físico ni lo emocional. No quería darle esa satisfacción.

Él la acercó al trabajo y ella no le permitió que el abriera la puerta. "No ha sido una cita", le dijo ella y él contuvo lo que pensaba decirle. La vio descender y entrar a toda prisa, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el edificio con una mirada enigmática. Así retomó la marcha y continuó con su trayecto a la oficina.

* * *

\- Buenas tardes.

Terry lo miró por un momento sin poder creer que era él.

\- ¿Qué cojones estas haciendo aquí?

\- Vaya manera de saludar a tu socio.

\- En ningún momento he hecho tratos contigo.

\- Los hiciste con mi padre y lo sabes perfectamente.

\- Precisamente. Tu padre, no tú.

\- A saber, por si acaso no lo tenías contemplado, desde hace mucho tiempo que he tomado la dirección del corporativo Andley, en todos y cada uno de los negocios de mi padre.

\- ¿Así que el hijo prodigo ha decidido ser el hijo modelo?

\- ¿Lo dices por ti? Has vuelto después de más de un año de no dar la cara en los negocios.

\- Mi padre estaba a cargo.

\- Y casi se han mantenido de milagro debido a eso.

\- Revisa los informes. Llegan a tus oficinas cada semana. Tienes carta blanca para entrar a las instalaciones, así podrás ver que todo está en orden. No necesito que vengas a mis oficinas para eso.

\- Lo que me ha traído aquí es algo más delicado, Grandchester. He venido para cancelar el negocio entre ambos. No me interesa estar asociado contigo.

\- Las cosas no pueden rescindirse así… hay una junta… hay otros socios…

\- Pues entonces programa una reunión de accionistas antes de que yo convoque alguna. Supongo que si yo la propongo, eso levantará más suspicacias. Bien sabes que si presiono un poco, ellos considerarán tener tratos con una persona que huye como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sin dar explicación coherente de sus motivos. Aunque fueron rápidos en considerar a tu padre como un sustituto tuyo, pero te recuerdo que no hicimos tratos con tu padre sino contigo y ahora que has aparecido, seguro tendrán muchísimas preguntas que hacerte, tanto como yo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

\- Te lo simplifico: retirar mi capital, retirar el nombre de mi corporativo del proyecto. De ahí, si tienes interés en encontrar otros inversionistas, no habrá una queja de mi parte.

\- Me estarás echando a perder todo!

\- Encuentra otros socios, que para eso parece ser que eres muy astuto. No quiero entrar en un proceso de descredito que nos desgaste. El negocio era atractivo para mi padre, pero yo sigo otras líneas y no estoy interesado en él. Decide si lo que más conviene es hacer vender acciones en la bolsa de valores y dejamos que tus próximos socios sean personas a quienes no les interesa la visión que tenías o en su defecto, encuentra a alguien que sea afín a tu modo de pensar y no le moleste que desaparezcas cuando a ti te dé la gana…

\- Vas a perder mucho dinero con esto Andley.

\- Y no sólo yo, pero es un precio que deberemos pagar. Nunca entendí por qué mi padre accedió a tener tratos contigo. Mucho más me sorprendió que estuvieses de acuerdo.

\- ¿De qué tendría miedo? ¿De que aparecieras? Tú no eras y no eres actualmente una amenaza para mí.

\- No pienso caer en provocaciones, Grandchester. Lo que diré es que mis abogados ya están al tanto de esto y vendrán en el transcurso de la semana entrante para finiquitar los asuntos del acuerdo y que hoy mismo mi equipo de trabajo ingresará a las oficinas para auditar, tal como quedó expresado en el acuerdo que firmaste con mi padre. Si no quieres caer en el descredito, será mejor que accedas sin ningún tipo de escándalo. Mira que yo he podido hacerlo al desaparecer tú del mapa y no lo he hecho por respeto a tu padre, pero mi paciencia tiene límites. Espero que para cuando recibas emisarios míos, seas más solícito en tratarlos bien.

\- Tú no eres quien para decirme como debo comportarme, y no puedo prometer que no se hable sobre tu forma de salirte del trato. Eso está fuera de mis capacidades. No puedo decir que los demás socios no dirán nada al respecto.

\- El buen nombre de mi familia me precede y todos mis asuntos han estado en regla toda la vida. En todo caso dirán que ya no es atractivo para mí, como de hecho, no lo es. Agradece si algunos de ellos no deciden salir igual que yo.

\- Tú y los demás saben que el negocio es muy bueno y que no hay queja de nada al respecto.

\- Punto a tu favor. Nadie deja ir a la gallina de los huevos de oro. Si todos están satisfechos, será más fácil que inviertan más recursos en él; y, no seré egoísta: dejaré que compres mi parte para que no pierdas el control. Decídelo antes de la próxima junta de accionistas programada para fin de mes.

\- No necesito favores, Andley.

\- Grandchester, puedes estar seguro que será el único que pienso hacerte –dijo con desdén. Una media sonrisa adornaba su cara.

En ese momento Albert se dispuso a salir de la oficina, pero escuchó la voz de contenida furia de Terry antes de siquiera poder girar el pomo de la puerta.

\- Aléjate de mi mujer, Andley –dijo con dureza. En ese momento su rostro perdió todo gesto de contención.

Albert se giró un poco para poder mirarlo todavía con una expresión de menosprecio apenas perceptible antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en una máscara inmutable.

\- Nadie me da ordenes Grandchester. Creo que ya deberías saberlo.

Cuando Terry lo vio abandonar su oficina, la furia que imperaba en él estuvo a punto de desbordarse. Iba a matar a Dinora por dejarlo ingresar a la oficina, seguidamente a su equipo de seguridad por permitirle penetrar a esa exclusiva planta del edificio, a la cual solo ingresaban muy pocas personas y ellas siempre eran debidamente anunciadas. Alicia debió llamarle para informar sobre su llegada desde recepción!

Comenzó a respirar furiosamente tratando de tomar control de sus emociones. Tenía menos de una semana sin tomar varios de los medicamentos, sobre todo los que lo dejaban insensible puesto que con ellos se sentía menos capacitado para relacionarse con agilidad mental tal como siempre había actuado. Lo dejaban adormilado en el mejor de los casos y atontado en otros.

Salió de la oficina y se topó con la figura de su padre a la puerta de la oficina. Las secretarias no se encontraban en sus respectivos escritorios. Por la manera en que lo vio, acababa de despedirse de Andley y aparentemente se encontraba muy abatido.

Lo miró sintiendo que la tierra se abría a sus pies.

\- Lo has dejado ingresar y no me has prevenido sobre su llegada.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Lo único más inteligente fue apartar a las secretarias para que no estuvieran presentes si se ponían a discutir. Tenía un año asistiendo a la empresa solo para tener noticias tuyas y disolver la sociedad.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

\- No creí que viniese hoy. Cuando Alicia me dijo que estaba en recepción le pedí que lo dejara ingresar porque creí que quería hablar conmigo. No sé cómo supo que ya estabas trabajando en las oficinas, pero por lo que veo tiene oídos y ojos en todos lados. Todavía no sé por qué no dio contigo antes.

Terry se contuvo de decir lo que pensaba. La única aparentemente relacionada con Andley que sabía que él estaba en Nueva York era Candy, así que no le fue difícil comprender que ellos habían seguido manteniendo el contacto. Un dolor agudo golpeó su pecho embargándolo también de decepción, pero trató de sobreponerse. Ella era su mujer y no iba a permitir que un fantasma del pasado quisiera apropiarse del derecho de estar a su lado.

\- Tampoco me dijiste que quería disolver los negocios entre nosotros.

\- Confiaba en dos cosas: que sus otros negocios lo mantuvieran lo suficientemente ocupado o que se diera cuenta que el repunte era demasiado atractivo como para dejarlo de lado. Por lo que veo, no ha pasado ninguna de las dos. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

\- La semana que viene estarán sus abogados en las oficinas. Por lo pronto está por realizar una auditoría el día de hoy y quiere que todo esté definido antes de que se realice la junta de accionistas a fin de mes.

\- ¿Puede hacer eso?

\- En los acuerdos con su padre accedí a ello. Se supone que se realizará discretamente. Hasta donde sé, tu trabajo fue impecable como siempre y no tengo ningún temor a que algo turbio aparezca. No creo que se te hubiere pasado ningún movimiento..

\- En eso tienes razón, sin embargo las cosas se filtran.. pueden suscitarse rumores.

\- Papá, yo haré la llamada para informar al equipo de trabajo. Debo suponer que siguen siendo los mismos empleados..

\- Se han agregado algunas secretarias y también el jefe de operaciones fue cambiado. Jones sufrió un infarto cerebral hace ocho meses. Creí que te lo había dicho cuando llegaste al país.

\- Lo había olvidado. Creo que no tenía cabeza para nada de eso… me siento una mierda.

\- Debes dejar de preocuparte. La medicación es buena, pero necesitas poner de tu parte. Eres un hombre inteligente y tienes todo para salir adelante. Has comenzado con el proyecto de volver a ser tú mismo, no te exijas demasiado.

\- No seas condescendiente..

\- No lo soy. Soy tu padre y me preocupo por ti. Desde que ingresaste a la oficina has estado agobiado de trabajo desde que amanece hasta que dan las cuatro de la tarde y de ahí no tengo idea a donde te vas que no apareces en el apartamento de tu hermano hasta mucho después de media noche. Y no pienses que no me he dado cuenta de que casi no comes.

\- No eres mi niñera.

\- A veces me siento como tal –y suspiró-. Sé que quieres arreglar el mundo, no solo tu relación con tu mujer, pero no servirá de nada que entres en otra crisis ahora por agotamiento.

\- No me pasará nada. Necesito estar ocupado porque si no me voy a volver loco. Solamente me pongo a pensar en el tiempo que perdí y en lo mucho que la lastimé. Si no me enfoco en trabajar, me siento caer en un agujero oscuro del que no sé si podría salir –y evitó decir que después de las cuatro de la tarde regresaba a la calle donde ella vivía y solía esperar a verla llegar de la oficina. Por lo menos no había recibido visitas de Andley ni de nadie más y lo sabía porque se quedaba por horas vigilando la casa y meditando en todo lo que había pasado-. Me enfurece pensar que yo mismo la he empujado al divorcio… a que ella pueda rehacer su vida con otro hombre. Y sí, estoy agotado, pero no voy a dejar de hacer todo lo posible para recuperarla antes de que definitivamente se escape de mis manos. Si eso pasa no sé que será de mí.

\- Eres más fuerte que eso, Terry. Solamente necesitas darte un respiro. Ella ha estado sola desde que tú te marchaste y está herida, pero es una buena mujer. Orgullosa como ella sola, pero sobre todo digna. Vale la pena ir despacio recuperando la confianza que se perdió con tu ausencia. Toma en cuenta que esto es cuestión de tiempo y dedicación, y al igual que los negocios, tienes que tratarlo con astucia y a veces con exagerada prudencia.

\- Te recuerdo que si algo le dio su familia fue tiempo y espacio en honor de esa prudencia y es hora de que ella no reanuda relaciones con ellos. Por lo menos no ha aceptado su ayuda económica. Si así fuera, Joseph nunca hubiera permitido que su hija viviera donde ella ha vivido ni que tuviera que trabajar en otro lado que no fuera en sus negocios. Si no actúo rápidamente, no la voy a recuperar.

\- No la atosigues hijo. No creo que esa sea la mejor opción.

\- No tengo otra. Lo que necesito es que tú y mi madre pongan de su parte. Candy sabe que les oculté mi paradero por muchos meses y que ustedes no estuvieron lejos porque así quisiesen, así que necesito que se acerquen a ella y vuelvan a ser el apoyo que Candy siempre ha tenido, que sienta de nuevo que somos la familia que ella amaba. Todo lo que sea necesario para que recuerde lo felices que éramos juntos y que si pone de su parte lo podemos volver a ser.

\- Pues te aseguro que por nosotros no quedará. Tu madre ha sufrido por partida triple. Primero, el hecho de que desaparecieras, que Candy sufriera tal como lo hizo y de paso que le privara de tener contacto con su nieta. Te aseguro que le va a hacer muy feliz poder acercarse de nuevo a ella. Solo pido que Candy se lo permita.

\- Deja que yo le comente la próxima vez que pueda ver a Isabella. Me ha permitido estar cerca los fines de semana y no pienso desaprovecharlo. Tanto voy a por todo por mi hija como por ella y nada mejor que hacerlo cuando son sus días de descanso. Ya sé que ni de coña me va a dejar a solas con mi hija y eso va a ser a favor mío.

\- Ey, modera tu lenguaje, si tu madre te oye expresarte de esa manera te van a llover collejas.

Terry inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido. ¿Le iban a dar de collejas a él como si fuese un niño?

\- ¿Desde cuando te azoras por mi lenguaje si bien sabes que siempre he hablado así?

\- Eres un deslenguado.. pero tu madre dice que donde le enseñes tu vocabulario a la nena te deja sin herencia.

\- ¿Qué te digo? Candy tiene un vocabulario más florido y no creo que lo haya dejado de usar...

En ese momento el teléfono sonó. Terrence lo miró por un par de segundos antes de decidir levantar el auricular. La llamada no le sorprendió. Era sobre el ingreso del equipo encargado de auditar, así que no puso objeciones, solamente pidió que cada jefe de departamento estuviera al tanto de todo lo que se desarrollase y le mandara un informe detallado de ello. Las cosas no se miraban buenas teniendo que prescindir del capital del corporativo Andley, pero debió suponer que cuando hizo negocios con William C. Andley, la sombra de su hijo podría aparecer en algún lugar.

* * *

***1994***

\- Aquí está el café.

Albert levantó la cabeza para ver a su hermana Vicky y le agradeció el gesto, incorporándose para tomar el vaso con líquido humeante que distaba mucho del café de grano que compraba para tener en casa, pero era eso mejor que nada y necesitaba algo que le trajese un poco de calor desde lo profundo de su ser.

Necesitaba a Candice con él en esos momentos, pero sabía que faltaban unas horas para amanecer y que no habría manera de que ella pudiera estar ahí con él.

\- Gracias Vicky.. ¿dónde está mamá?

\- Haciendo los tramites para enviar a papá a Houston.

\- No hay manera en que acceda a un viaje! –y puso el vaso en el piso, visiblemente azorado-. Le acaban de practicar una cirugía y por nada del mundo puede viajar!

\- Ella dice..

\- Ella no puede opinar, Vicky. Ya no es su esposa.

\- Pero sigue siendo la responsable médica.

\- En el momento que le diga al jefe del hospital que no están casados, él invalidará esa responsiva. Aquí los únicos que podemos tomar esa decisión somos sus hijos.

\- Está fuera de sí, entiéndela. Es papá de quien hablamos.

\- Precisamente, Vicky. No podemos jugar a ser Dios y traer a papá en avión de un lado a otro del país porque mamá crea que será mejor atendido allá. Es peligroso trasladarlo en su condición. Tiene el pecho abierto, por amor de Dios! Ni siquiera han permitido que despierte mucho menos que lo muevan de la cama. Van a hacer que su recuperación aquí sea con la mejor ayuda médica disponible, no podemos pedir más.

\- Ella lo quiere todavía, Albert.

\- No pienso discutir que lo quiera, pero sabes perfectamente (igual que yo) que el amor entre ellos nunca ha sido suficiente. Papá y yo hemos vivido solos más de diez años, así que creo que eso me hace claramente capaz de tomar las decisiones pertinentes y en consideración a que somos hermanos, me gustaría que fuese con tu ayuda. Por lo menos creo que ambos distinguimos entre el amor y el deber.

\- Si fueras menos cabezota te darías cuenta de que ellos no deben estar separados. Ellos son el uno para el otro.

\- Disculpa que difiera. Ellos nunca han podido estar cerca por periodos mayores de una semana. Justo entonces comienzan las peleas y he estado a punto de sufrir daños físicos gracias a sus arranques al igual que los jarrones chinos que papá coleccionaba. Papá está acostumbrado a hacer su santa voluntad y mi querida madre por muy dulce que sea con nosotros es una fiera cuando se enfrenta a él. Ninguno tiene prudencia, ninguno piensa en otras personas más que en sí mismos. Para mí el amor es no es eso.

\- Pero ya no son unos jóvenes, seguramente ya tienen la madurez..

\- No me hables de madurez Vicky… ellos no tienen idea de qué es eso.

\- Son apasionados…

\- Son reactivos.. no pueden estar juntos porque estallan. El amor es confianza y no los celos enfermizos de papá.. ni los arranques suicidas de mi madre..

\- Te jodieron la vida, ¿verdad?

\- Vicky..

\- Ya..-y suspiró- sé que no soportas oír hablar así..

\- Suficiente tuve oyendo a mamá cuando discutía de niño. No me parece apropiado que una mujer use ese vocabulario. Ni siquiera soporto expresarme así yo.

\- No sabes lo liberador que es soltar tacos de vez en cuando.. y no soy una chica sin clase como otras pueden, pero soy humana, de algún modo debo canalizar las frustraciones.

\- Te pareces demasiado a mamá –dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- Y tú también, aunque tengas tanto parecido físico a mi padre. En el fondo eres noble y decidido, terco y apasionado. Lo noto por como es que tienes amor a raudales por esa muchacha.. estoy segura de que por ella eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

\- Pero nunca la lastimaré. Prefiero alejarme de ella si algún día me doy cuenta de que le hago daño que forzarla a estar conmigo haciéndola sufrir. En eso no me parezco a mamá. Por lo menos eso saqué de mi padre en sus mejores momentos de lucidez.

\- Eso y lo guapo que eres. ¿Ya te he dicho que mis amigas sufrieron una terrible decepción cuando les dije que tenías novia?

\- Me lo dices cada vez que nos vemos desde que Candice y yo somos novios –la imagen de Candice llenó su mente y dulcificó su rostro.

Vicky se le quedó mirando unos momentos y se rió cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella había apreciado esa expresión.

\- Sí. Sé que lo hago, pero me encanta ver como eso te saca de tu zona de confort. Te ruborizas. Nadie diría que fuiste un rompecorazones desde la secundaria.

\- Nunca me había enamorado –y su sonrisa se volvió apenas traviesa-. Necesitaba conocerla a ella para que mi vida cambiara.

La madre de Albert entró entonces al lugar donde él charlaba con su hermana y fue discutir con ella más de veinte minutos sin llegar a ponerse de acuerdo porque la misma estaba empecinada a trasladar a su ex marido lo más rápido posible.

Albert salió disparado de ahí para cancelar lo del traslado pero los contactos que su madre tenía eran inmejorables y para cuando logró contactar al director del hospital ya se había hecho de día.

El médico de la familia llegó en ese momento al hospital y también puntualizó los riesgos de ser trasladado y entonces fue que la madre de Albert bajó la guardia.

\- Debes irte a descansar, muchacho. De hecho deberían de haberse ido todos a dormir. No sé por qué han insistido en quedarse en lugar de dormir en santa paz cada uno en su cama.

\- Quiero estar cuando despierte.

\- ¿Honestamente? Yo diría que lo mejor es que cuando despierte no les vea esas caras. Dejen que su padre asimile lo que ha sufrido y regresen después de la hora de comer. Yo estaré al pendiente del progreso y les llamaré si me entero de alguna cosa.

\- Vamos tozudo. El doctor tiene razón.

\- Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

\- Mamá!

\- Vayan ustedes y a la hora que regresen voy a casa a descansar.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres que te mire toda ojerosa y con la ropa hecha un fiambre?

\- William me conoce más que por la apariencia física.. quiero que sepa que estoy a su lado cuando las cosas van mal.

Albert guardó silencio y exhaló sonoramente. Era imposible convencer a su madre aunque su hermana lo había intentado.

\- Entonces vamos, Vicky. Yo iré a mi departamento a dormir unas horas, primero te dejo de camino en casa. No comprendo todavía que hubieras llegado en taxi.

\- Estaba muy alterada, no podía manejar aunque me lo hubiera propuesto. ¿Vas a buscar a Candice?

\- No creo que esté despierta. Le voy a llamar en unas horas para decirle todo lo que ha pasado. Necesito dormir. Estoy agotado.

\- ¿Quieres llevarte su ropa? No creo que le sirva cuando le den el alta, así que creo que es mejor que de una buena vez te lleves todo. Ya que esté por salir te pediré una muda de ropa limpia y quedará resuelto.

\- Como gustes.

El doctor se perdió en uno de los pasillos y en menos de cinco minutos regresó con la ropa que no había sido destruida antes de que entrara al quirófano. Sobre de ella dejó la billetera y un anillo de oro que su padre siempre usaba.

\- Estaba en un casillero, pero no tengo idea donde conseguir en qué envolverlo todo, así que tendrás que llevártelo en las manos –Albert sonrió diciendo que no había problema en ello.

Salieron Vicky y él del hospital con visible agotamiento y después de dejar a su hermana y darse cuenta de que el coche de Candice seguía aparcado fuera de la casa de su tía, sonrió con dulzura. Estaba enamorado hasta decir basta de ella y quería hacerla realmente feliz, aunque su padre se empeñara en querer verlos separados. Era imposible. Candice era suya.

El sentimiento de posesión le inundó de modo inevitable. Ella era su amiga, su novia, su mujer.. el amor de su vida.

Un automóvil se atravesó en el siguiente cruce y frenó de golpe, haciendo que las cosas de su padre fuesen a parar al suelo desde el asiento que estaba a sus espaldas, así que cuando llegó al departamento, no solo estaba abierta la cartera, sino que varias de las tarjetas estaban desperdigadas.

Las comenzó a reunir sin verlas realmente y cuando abrió la billetera para introducirlas en un compartimento, su mirada se centró en una fotografía.

Por un segundo la imagen que observó lo dejó inmóvil, sin embargo después de tragar en seco la tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, sacándola de su compartimento.

Una joven rubia de cabellos ensortijados aparecía en ella. Tan parecida a Candice que por un segundo dudó, pero la ropa que portaba y el deterioro de la foto le indicó que no era así. Era una foto antigua. Dos personas en ella. La mujer y una niña pequeña de cabellos rubios y vestido de color rosado sentada en sus piernas.

La giró para verla en la parte posterior y las palabras escritas en ella le hicieron perder fuerza en las rodillas.

"_William: ésta es Rosemary de cuatro años. ¿Verdad que tenía tu color de ojos? tu hija, y seguramente se parecerá a la que hoy tienes en brazos; la habrías amado aunque digas siempre que fue un error. Haz lo que te pido y ya no te molestaré jamás. Cecilia_".

* * *

Amigas y amigos… qué difícil publicar este capi. Una disculpa por tan larga espera y también mi gratitud por seguir al pendiente. Gracias por sus PM a mi perfil de fanfiction y por todos sus reviews. No sé en qué momento activaré de nuevo mi cuenta de Facebook, pero espero que sea pronto y podamos estar más en contacto. Gracias por felicitarme, por sus buenos deseos y sus palabras de ánimo. Les he extrañado mucho.

Les mando un abrazo.

*_**AnaEdith**_*


	17. Tus secretos

Capitulo 17.. Indecisión:** Tus secretos.**

* * *

Respiró lentamente en tanto sus ojos seguían la figura de larga cabellera rubia caminar de manera elegante por uno de los escaparates de la 5ta avenida. Había tardado demasiado tiempo en encontrarla, pero no podían culparlo. El exceso de trabajo había hecho su parte y lo había mantenido con la mente ocupada hasta un punto casi enfermizo. Solamente una promesa hecha a sí mismo lo había hecho retornar a sus intenciones de dar con ella y por fin lo había logrado.

Tragó en seco mientras la estudiaba. No había indicios de haber estado embarazada. Lucía delgada, con curvas discretas tal como siempre y eso le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

Esperaba por si acaso algún caballero se acercaba para recorrer con ella las tiendas, pero no había nadie. Solamente ella, con su bolso Gucci y sus gafas Prada. Entraba y salía de una tienda a otra sin parecer decidirse a comprar nada.

La vio salir de una de las tiendas y en ese momento decidió cruzar la calle. La observaba mientras ella hacía morritos y trataba de hacerle la parada a algún taxi. Acortó la distancia hasta donde ella se ubicaba. No podía permitir que se escapara justo ahora que la suerte había sido benevolente y la había encontrado.

\- Susana!

Ella no pareció escucharlo en el primer intento, así que su grito fue más fuerte, de tal modo que la aludida giró hacia el lugar donde había escuchado pronunciar su nombre. Se quedó estática. El taxi se había detenido junto a ella en la acera, pero debido a su estupefacción otro transeúnte fue a abrir la puerta del mismo y se internó en él, haciendo que ella perdiera la oportunidad de abordarlo.

\- Stear… -musitó apenas.

El moreno leyó sus labios y se forzó a sonreírle, cosa que terminó pareciendo una mueca, así que tomó aire y luchó para que al menos ahora se notase una sonrisa más sincera. Lo que tenía que saber era demasiado importante e iba requerir toda su astucia averiguarlo.

* * *

Albert miró por el cristal del piso 56 de su oficina y después el reloj que adornaba su muñeca. Faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la mañana y Archibald Cornwell le había llamado con el fin de visitarle para entregarle los avances de sus investigaciones. Ni siquiera habían pasado diez días de que le hubiese delegado tal tarea, y aunque estuvo a punto de cancelar la investigación, no lo hizo, no pudo.

Era extraño. Desde que había tomado control de las empresas de su padre, se había hecho cargo de todo sin mayor esfuerzo, pero esa mañana, cuando recibió la llamada, no pudo seguir concentrándose en el trabajo que quería tener terminado antes de que llegase la reunión con los accionistas de_ Ainecz_ y eso no era normal.

Sentía la incertidumbre golpearlo sin tregua y debido a ello se puso a ver por los ventanales el espectáculo de la ciudad que ahora formaba parte de su vida. Seguía detestando la forma acelerada en la que todos se movían como si nunca hubiese tiempo para nada. Una ciudad imponente, pero también carente de la paz que durante toda su vida había preferido.

En cuanto terminaran sus asuntos con Grandchester, y en concreto con _Ainecz_, pese lo que había planeado antes, ya no regresaría a las instalaciones del corporativo en Chicago ni se haría cargo de todo desde allá. Ahora lo que lo motivaba a no abandonar ese estado era una rubia de ojos verdes, quien estaba más que determinada a frustrar cualquier avance que él pudiera querer conseguir y a quien no se podía quitar de la cabeza.

Después del día en que la llevó a desayunar, no la había visto de nuevo, sin embargo ella por fin había accedido a que Alejandro la llevase a su trabajo. Por una parte lo lamentó. Deseaba ser él quien pudiese llevarla a la oficina, pero prefirió que su empleado lo hiciese. Había determinado que ella meditara sin presiones de su parte por lo menos durante unos días más, pero el insano deseo de verla de nuevo estaba comenzando a alterarlo y eso no era algo que se pudiera tomar muy bien que digamos.

La pensaba y la deseaba. Recordaba su aroma y la suavidad de su piel al acariciarla, pero más que nada lo que le hizo sentir el día en que la tuvo entre sus brazos y volvió a besar su boca, trayéndole recuerdos, sensaciones y sabores que nunca pudo olvidar realmente. Ella era adictiva, húmeda, caliente y muy sensual. Sentirla vibrar y derretirse mientras la besaba le encantó, pero ahora le hacía sentirse menos dueño de sí mismo.

Fue casi imposible resistir el impulso de buscarla y tratarla con algo menos de delicadeza, tal como sentía borbotear el ansia que ella le producía. Y Candice no era inmune, él lo sabía. No había hablado sin conocimiento cuando le dijo que ella reaccionaba a su cercanía y mucho más a lo que fue su casto toque. Por mucho autocontrol que ella quisiera manifestar, sabía que este colapsaría si volvía a apresarla entre sus brazos y no habría forma de que no correspondiera a la pasión que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle. ¿Y por qué cojones no lo hacía? Necesitaba tomar el control de sus emociones, pero más que nada no sentir que se estaba tirando sin una red de seguridad que le impidiera desplomarse en el suelo.

¿Qué había sido de la chiquilla con la que contempló casarse cuando él tenía 24 años? ¿Qué tanto quedaba de ella o en qué se había convertido? ¿Sería Candice realmente la mujer ideal para ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos?

Necesitaba respuestas y tal como la había visto la última vez, ella estaba reacia a contestar esas y otras dudas. Aunque estuvo a punto de cancelar que fuese investigada, al final tuvo que reconocer que quizá había hecho lo correcto en contactar a Archibald antes de dar un paso más firme para no cometer ningún error.

Una risa involuntaria se escapó de sus labios. Quizá eso mismo debió de haber hecho con Katherine y no haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo con ella. Sobre todo si tomaba en cuenta que todavía se empeñaba en ser un dolor en los cojones de vez en cuando.

El toque de la puerta lo sacó de sus reflexiones, maldiciendo internamente el sentir que se estaba empalmando por pensar en Candice, aunque recordar a Katherine resultaba un antídoto bastante eficaz.

La puerta se abrió al momento de dar instrucción de pasar adelante y él se giró para estar de frente a la persona que estaba a la puerta. La figura de Florence apareció ante sus ojos. Una chica delgada y atractiva pero sobre todo eficiente con la cual laboraba desde hacía poco más de un año.

\- Señor Andley, el señor Cornwell ha llegado.

\- Déjele pasar por favor, Florence.

Ella se hizo a un lado y entonces observó hacer un gesto de afirmación en tanto le permitía el acceso a Archibald Cornwell.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos y compartieron saludos tal como Albert siempre hacía con sus amigos, tomando ambos asiento. Albert preguntó si deseaba tomar algo y Archibald contestó que solo agua. Florence se retiró en cuanto sirvió a uno un vaso con agua y al otro una taza de café y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándolos a solas.

\- Bien. Me traes noticias, espero –dijo tras el primer sorbo de café. Estaba en su punto.

\- No hubiese llamado si no fuese de esa manera. No te diré que fue fácil, pero te darás cuenta cuando te pase el informe completo. Deja que te muestre mi ordenador para que podamos entrar en materia.

Archibald comenzó sacando del maletín un ordenador portátil y lo encendió. Mientras superaba los procesos de seguridad, le fue explicando que había hecho el trabajo en conjunto a un equipo bastante selecto de su empresa, por eso tenía noticias de él tan rápidamente a pesar de que eran muchos flancos los que habían debido investigar.

\- ¿Qué tan confiables son Archibald? No quiero que tengan conocimiento sobre mis motivos para investigarla.

\- No te preocupes, mis elementos son de toda mi confianza; no he permitido que se filtre información sobre quién o por qué está siendo investigada. Incluso he hecho averiguaciones en Chicago personalmente para corroborar algunos datos de primera mano.

\- ¿Haces eso por todos tus clientes, ir de un lado a otro del país en lugar de delegarlo a otra persona?

Archibald rió. Su risa fue ligera. Había socarronería en el tono de Andley y también lucía una sonrisa.

\- Solamente con aquellos que son espantosamente ricos y que solieron patearme el culo en la escuela, para lo demás, siempre tengo más de mil contactos.

\- Creo que he cumplido mi cuota para estar en esa categoría entonces.

\- Sin lugar a dudas.

No necesitaban hablar sobre eso. Los nombres asociados a esos recuerdos ahora parecían demasiado vagos, aunque hubo un par que estaban un poco más presentes. Hubiesen sido buenos amigos si se lo hubieran propuesto, si él no se hubiese fijado al final en Vicky.

\- ¿Todavía te mantienes en contacto con Donald?

\- Pocas veces al año. Tiene una vida muy ocupada.

\- Recuerdo que perteneció a tu grupo de activistas en el liceo; creo que estuvo en las noticias esta semana como todo un vocero de Green Peace –e hizo una pausa, observando a Andley a los ojos-. Pensaba que te ibas a encaminar en ese sentido cuando fueses a la Universidad... No sé. Ser botánico, biólogo, zootecnista, a lo menos médico veterinario.. Para mí fue una sorpresa cuando mi padre dijo que te habías graduado de Ingeniería pero mucho más cuando te hiciste cargo de los negocios de tu padre. Demasiado lejano de lo que siempre pensé de ti.

\- La vida siempre da sorpresas, Archibald.

\- No me cabe la menor duda –e hizo una pausa. La pantalla mostró un fichero al cual dio click, mostrándose serio-. Dime si quieres todo cronológicamente. Dijiste de dos a cinco años, ¿no es así? Pero no me pude resistir e investigué más a fondo. ¿Quieres que te dé razón de ello?

\- A grandes rasgos. Lo que más me interesa tiene que ver con su vida actual.

\- Comprendo –dijo y amplificó una fotografía, ladeando el equipo para que Albert pudiese ver lo que estaba en la pantalla.

Apareció Candice visiblemente más joven, aparentemente del carnet de conducir. No tendría más de 16 años. Sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe demoledor al plexo solar y le fue bastante difícil ocultarlo. Era casi igual a como era cuando la conoció. Tenía el cabello cayendo como cascada en uno de sus hombros. De ahí siguieron lentamente una fotografía tras otra, cada una de visiblemente mayor edad mientras Archibald continuaba.

\- Candice Grandchester, antes Anderson White, casada, de 28 años. Hija legítima de Joseph Anderson y Cecilia White. La cuarta y de hecho la menor. Estudió sus estudios secundarios en Gillmore College desde el pre-kindergarten hasta completar el duodécimo grado casi a los 18 años. Fue capitana de los equipos de voleibol y baloncesto del 91 hasta el 93. Una estudiante promedio destacada si acaso en deportes y artes. Egresada también de la Universidad de Chicago en una carrera relacionada a las ciencias de la salud en el 99 con un promedio bastante aceptable. Al parecer nunca ejerció.

Archibald entrecerró levemente los ojos. En ese momento comenzaron a aparecer las fotos de la boda que fueron sacadas de varios diarios no sólo de Chicago sino de la prensa nacional. La dama lucía hermosa, con un vestido sencillo pero no se había tomado muchas fotografías con su propia familia lo cual era raro, pero lo que no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido fue que Andley chirriara los dientes levemente al verlas. Su gesto se había endurecido.

\- Se casó en el 96 pero creo que todo eso ya lo sabes. Su lugar de residencia desde su nacimiento hasta hace cinco años era en Chicago, pero hace casi tres años su actual esposo inauguró sus oficinas en Manhattan y desde ese momento se trasladaron para acá, donde vivieron casi dos años. Tengo las direcciones tanto de su propiedad en Chicago como de su primer apartamento y también de la casa que habitó con su esposo antes de mudarse presumiblemente a Queens (según aparece en el reporte del seguro de su coche cuando el vehículo fue comprado).

Mientras vivió en Chicago y también cuando radicó aquí en Manhattan, estuvo ligada con varias causas de caridad y relacionada con los proyectos de su marido, pero realmente parecía más una edecán que otra cosa; aunque, deberé decir que no hay tantas fotos como debiera suponerse de ella para el nivel social al que pertenecía. Participaba en fiestas, reuniones de socios y perteneció a varios clubes, pero al mudarse hace más de un año, la señora pareció desaparecer del ámbito social por completo.

Sus cuentas bancarias no han tenido retiros en meses, aunque siguen haciéndose depósitos cada cierto tiempo… y bastante considerables, habría que agregar. Dio de baja sus tarjetas de crédito, números de teléfono previos al actual y suscripciones.

Albert ante lo dicho enarcó las cejas y después relajó sus rasgos. No tenía idea de hasta donde podía llegar Archibald para aportar datos, y el hecho de que hubiese podido entrar a expedientes sobre sus cuentas bancarias lo sorprendió. Sin embargo, pese a ello, no hubo ningún otro gesto, por lo cual Cornwell continuó.

\- Lleva una vida bastante modesta. Desde que cambió su residencia a Queens y después a Long Island, ha habido cuatro cosas bastante claras: la primera, lo hizo sin la compañía de su esposo. La segunda, estaba embarazada de una nena que ahora tiene seis meses de edad. La tercera, no mantiene ninguna relación con su familia ni en llamadas ni en visitas y la cuarta, labora desde hace poco más de cuatro meses en una empresa como secretaria, a pesar del título que podría ubicarla mucho mejor en cualquier otro lado.

Me pediste que me informara sobre probables enamorados y he debido inmiscuirme en su trabajo para poder conseguir informes porque fuera de ahí no he encontrado otras personas con las que se relacione, a excepción de la que trabaja como niñera de su hija, algunos amigos y una chica que la ha visitado el fin de semana.

Dentro de su trabajo corren algunos rumores, pero todo lo que he investigado me hace pensar que son solo eso. Parece ser una secretaria más, que trabaja de nueve a cinco, no se relaciona con el personal sino para cosas de trabajo. Lo que pude averiguar mientras ingresaba al lugar (porque eso hice), es que se le considera una empleada muy capaz, eficiente y no dada a confrontaciones laborales, a pesar de que maneja expedientes y sabe los conflictos internos entre empleados de la empresa. Quizá sea por eso.

La vida sentimental de la señora no manifiesta nada significativo, la han abordado algunos compañeros de trabajo pero según lo que pude percibir, no han logrado tener avances con ella. Curiosamente no parecen tenerle apodos, como al resto del personal de su piso –e hizo una muy leve pausa-. Mi apreciación al respecto, independiente a su poca socialización en ese lugar, es que la empresa no va viento en popa y quizá los empleados han actuado en consecuencia con ella.

\- Necesito que averigües más sobre los rumores que me mencionaste. ¿Qué clase de problemas tiene esa empresa?

\- Tener real conocimiento de cuales son, no lo tengo, pero lo estoy investigando. Hay algunas cosas raras en cuanto un intento de acceder a la bolsa de valores, pero terminaron por no vender acciones y eso me pareció poco común para ser una empresa como esa. Cuando acudí para averiguar todo lo que te he dicho de ella en ese entorno, pude darme cuenta que hay incertidumbre entre el personal –y tomó un sorbo de agua, haciendo una pausa.

Tendré que decirte que la señora fue contratada a pesar de que en semanas anteriores hubo recorte de personal y aún después de emplearla, los despidos se han mantenido durante los meses que ella lleva trabajando ahí. No en la misma proporción desde luego, pero tales acciones ha hecho que se generen suspicacias. Por eso creen que la señora tiene que ver con alguien importante dentro de la empresa. Uno no amplía la planilla de empleados cuando al mismo tiempo está despidiendo sistemáticamente a otros con mayor antigüedad.

\- Tienen un punto.

\- Bastante sólido, diría yo.

\- Averíguame más. Sobre todo de esto último.

\- ¿Sobre un posible romance o sobre la empresa? –preguntó enarcando una ceja.

\- Sobre ambas cosas.

\- Te entregaré el reporte en cuanto pueda averiguar algo que valga la pena.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes por decirme?

\- Desde luego que no, aquí precisamente comienza lo interesante –e hizo que comenzaran a desfilar fotografías de esos días- . Desde el día martes hasta el día viernes de la semana pasada estuvo tu chofer haciendo guardia fuera de su entrada para llevarla a algún lado y ella no aceptó, pero el día viernes hiciste acto de presencia para llevarla tú mismo. Creo que no necesito entrar en detalles.

El sábado el chofer también estaba ubicado fuera de su puerta para llevarla a su oficina y por primera vez accedió a que la llevase pero no que la recogiera de vuelta, tal como no quiso hacerlo cuando la llevaste tú mismo, y al inicio de su semana laboral ha seguido permitiendo que la lleve; pero eso no es todo. Ha recibido visitas de su esposo. La primera fue el día miércoles de la semana pasada, junto a un par de hombres y las otras dos han sido el día sábado y el domingo, alrededor de las diez de la mañana.

La del sábado fue de solo unos minutos, pues como te dije, la señora acudió a su trabajo habiendo sido llevada por tu chofer, entonces era lógico que no la encontraría; pero el domingo, la permanencia del señor Grandchester se prolongó hasta las doce del mediodía.

No sé qué ha debido pasar, pero las tres ocasiones que ha salido de ese lugar lo ha hecho con visible mal humor. Y eso no es todo. Él la está vigilando. Diariamente aparca fuera de su casa poco después de las cinco de la tarde que es alrededor de una hora antes que ella llegue después de salir de la oficina. Nunca ha descendido del vehículo para hablar con ella y se queda fuera de su departamento durante horas haciendo Dios sabe qué cosas.

No sé si quieras que haga una investigación exhaustiva sobre él, puesto que señalaste que averiguara si tenía algún enamorado y todo al respecto del mismo. Yo considero que más que un enamoramiento con ella, el hombre tiene una obsesión y eso es mucho más peligroso.

\- ¿Investigaste sobre él entonces? –Archibald asintió.

\- Lamento decirte que no ha sido mucho lo que he podido averiguar sobre épocas recientes referente a él. El señor Terrence Greum Grandchester de apenas 30 años, ha sido bastante esquivo en meses recientes. Tiene dos hermanos menores que radican en California y tuvo una hermana que nació con una enfermedad congénita que le produjo la muerte cuando él tenía veinte años y la niña menos de doce. Estudio Finanzas en la misma universidad de Chicago que su mujer pero inició la carrera dos años antes que ella; se graduó con honores; declinó la opción de pertenecer a Harvard en su momento, lo cual todavía me tiene azorado.

Comenzó a trabajar en las empresas de su padre desde que estaba cursando la universidad, así que para cuando se independizó y comenzó los proyectos propios, ya se había convertido en un tipo bastante experimentado. A pesar de ello, sigue trabajando con la colaboración de su padre. Practicaba la equitación a nivel deportivo hasta que se accidentó en el 98, dos años después de haberse casado.

Si solamente me basara en los artículos en los periódicos y de varias revistas considerando que son fidedignos, te diría que formaban un matrimonio muy bien avenido, pero estoy trabajando todavía en ello y me hace falta conocer la opinión de los vecinos y de algunos miembros de los clubs a los cuales asistían el último año que vivieron juntos.

E hizo una pausa. Los datos que había investigado sobre Terrence Grandchester que se refería a los últimos meses le hacían sentirse muy insatisfecho.

\- ¿Algún reporte de aventuras amorosas? ¿Infidelidades? –Archibald negó.

\- Nada que yo haya podido hallar en claro. La situación sentimental del señor Grandchester desde el 95 ha sido siempre ligada a la que todavía es su esposa, a pesar de que tenga más de un año de no cohabitar con ella. Aunque… se presumen algunos flirteos inofensivos con algunas damas del jet set, sobre todo las relacionadas a las artes hace unos años pero no lo suficientemente serio como para suscitar algún problema entre ellos, según parece.

Archibald hizo una pausa y prosiguió.

\- Hay un registro de que en las mismas fechas que dejaron de habitar la vivienda en común, el señor Grandchester salió en un vuelo desde el JFK con dirección a Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, después de eso, no ha habido datos que puedan corroborar en qué lugar exactamente se encontraba ni tampoco qué se encontraba haciendo.

La fecha de ingreso a nuestro país fue hace nueve meses, también por el JFK. De ahí, no hubo reporte de ninguna actividad; ni fotos en los diarios, ni cenas y compromisos sociales. Como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo y se hubiese saltado muchas etapas. Lo que sí pude investigar fue su registro telefónico. Muchas llamadas y la mayoría realizadas por él a una hora específica casi todos los días hasta el alumbramiento de la bebé de su mujer y todas fueron cortas. Hubo algunas que no superaron ni los dos minutos.

\- Será capullo –casi dijo para sí, pero el ojimiel lo notó. Se extrañó de escuchar esa expresión en los labios de Andley, pero no dijo nada sobre ello y continuó.

\- No he averiguado todavía en qué lugar vive, aunque tengo mis sospechas. He puesto a dos de mis hombres al pendiente de lo que haga mientras esté en el perímetro del apartamento de su esposa; preferí preguntarte si quieres saber exactamente en qué lugar y qué es lo que hace o si no es necesario para tampoco levantar sospechas y pueda intuir que lo estamos vigilando.

Las placas de su vehículo coinciden en los registros con el domicilio de sus padres, pero ha sido obvio que no ha ido a parar allá. ¿Y sabes qué me parece curioso? –presentó dos fotografías mientras seguía hablando, una con Terrence en una fiesta de beneficencia la última vez que fue visto en público, y la otra el día que salió de casa de Candice cuando fueron los abogados-, estuve viendo las fotografías de él de hace un par de años y a mi parecer, ahora su físico es mucho más delgado y luce muy demacrado, como si tuviese un problema con la melanina de la piel. Se mira casi transparente, pero cuando quise averiguar si tenía problemas médicos, no pude acceder a su expediente por más que hice el esfuerzo de conseguirlo.

\- ¿Y referente a los hombres que lo acompañaban? –y los señaló.

Archibald hizo que la fotografía de los hombres saliendo del apartamento apareciera ampliada. Después, seleccionó otra donde aparecían aquellos, ambos mayores.

\- Abogados. Después de tomar algunas fotografías accedí a una base de datos para encontrar concordancias. Uno de ellos se especializa en divorcios. En base a ello pude corroborar que se hacen cargo del divorcio de los Grandchester, el cual inició su esposa hace meses, pero que no había tenido avances. El tipo estaba ilocalizable.

El primero representa los intereses de ella. Tiene por nombre Joshua Dempsey, 56 años y ejerce desde hace más de 25. Padre y abuelo, estudió leyes en Yale. Casado, con cuatro hijos de edades que oscilan entre los 16 y los 24 años. Parece tener un matrimonio estable, pero a veces las apariencias engañan. Se hace cargo de los asuntos legales de la mujer que te interesa desde hace unos meses. Antes de él, el abogado que representa al señor Grandchester era el que trataba también sus asuntos, su nombre es Mathew Seymour, divorciado hace seis años, padre soltero desde hace tres. Es uno de los mejores amigos del padre del señor Terrence Grandchester. ¿Quieres que investigue más a fondo sobre él también?

\- No. De momento me tiene sin cuidado. ¿Qué me dices del agente de seguros?

\- ¿El señor Hill? Su nombre completo es Evan Steven Hill. Tiene 32 años, estudió en una escuela pública en Brooklyn y sus estudios de la universidad los concluyó en el 95. Es irónico que sea agente de seguros cuando realmente estudió para docente. La señora Grandchester y él son amigos desde hace poco más de tres meses, al parecer desde que los de la aseguradora cotejaron su cambio de domicilio y tuvieron que asignar a un agente para atenderla. Sin embargo él no entra en el apartado de probables enamorados.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿está ciego?

Archibald sonrió.

\- No, estimado Andley. Su amigo es gay.

Albert se quedó visiblemente sorprendido. ¿El tipo era gay?

\- ¿Tienes bases para afirmar eso?

\- ¿Quieres saber cuantas parejas ha tenido?

\- ¿Puedes averiguar eso? –y Albert negó con la cabeza inmediatamente-. No, Archibald. Solo quiero saber si ese informe es correcto.

\- No conoces el nivel de persuasión del que ha debido valerse uno de mis empleados para averiguarlo. Solo te puedo decir que el señor Hill ha dejado varios corazones rotos en su camino y varios de ellos todavía no se recuperan.

Para confirmar ese dato, seleccionó en el computador unas fotografías conseguidas de un portal de internet e hizo una seña para que Andley la observara donde salía junto a la ex pareja, en una imagen comprometedora.

\- Novio numero tres de este año. Abandonado después de una pelea doméstica. Y, cubriendo el hecho de que quieres registros de salud, el tipo no ha padecido ni gripe en dos años, aunque se hace chequeos regulares.

Albert estaba callado. Observó la foto un segundo, reconociendo al tipo del seguro y asombrándose de que ese dato fuese cierto.

\- Has sido muy rápido, Archibald. Tengo que reconocerlo. Tampoco me deja de sorprender tu excelente memoria.

\- Y no hablemos de mi IQ –se burló y después carraspeó a pesar de la sonrisa, optando por continuar hablándole sobre las investigaciones-. Sobre la señora Grandchester, me he encargado de manera personal. Mis colaboradores se han hecho cargo de los cabos sueltos y te puedo decir que son extraordinarios en lo que hacen. Ellos consiguieron los informes sobre las personas relacionadas a la todavía señora Grandchester; a final de cuentas, no puedo estar en tantos lugares al mismo tiempo. Fuiste muy claro sobre la necesidad de que te consiguiera datos concretos rápidamente.

Aunque… deberé decirte que mis intenciones de investigar más a fondo a su marido fue a partir de que supe que había entrado al apartamento. Me di cuenta que estaba vigilando la casa desde el martes. El miércoles lo vi alejarse en su coche y ese modelo en particular en esa zona suele llamar la atención, igual que tu Mercedes y la limousine que has hecho que la recoja todos los días. Ha generado bastantes suspicacias rondando por ahí.

\- ¿Tanto así?

\- Tanto así.

Albert meditó en eso un par de segundos antes de que Archibald continuara.

\- Andley, el señor Grandchester cuenta con un servicio de protección o en su caso hay gente siguiéndolo también a él. Creo que deberías estar enterado de esto. No sé si lo siguen antes de que nosotros nos diésemos cuenta, pero están ahí y no creo que se vayan a desaparecer mañana. Te repito que quizá formen parte de su equipo de seguridad, quizá estén trabajando para otra persona, pero lo que sé es que son gente de cuidado y deberías estar enterado.

\- ¿Los conoces?

\- Uno de mis hombres los reconoció hace unos días y por eso te pregunto si quieres que nuestras investigaciones se relacionen a él porque nos vamos a terminar topando con ellos y eso puede ser delicado.

\- La vida de Grandchester no me interesa particularmente, pero quiero saber si se acerca a ella, si puede que esa gente que lo sigue sea un riesgo a la seguridad de Candice.

\- ¿Quieres que instalemos equipo en casa de la señora? –Albert frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de gente invadiendo su privacidad hasta ese extremo.

\- Desde luego que no. Hacer algo así es demasiado.

\- Como gustes, pero recuerda que estamos capacitados tecnológicamente para hacerlo.

\- Prefiero que hagas todo desde el exterior. No quiero a nadie de tu equipo invadiendo su casa. Investiga lo que ya te he dicho y el asunto de la condición en la que está la empresa donde trabaja sobre todo los rumores de los que has hablado. ¿Qué tipo de empresa es?

\- Se dedica al ramo de la construcción. Estaba creciendo muy bien, por si ubicas que el edificio es bastante impresionante. Desgraciadamente el director de la misma falleció hace cosa de seis meses, creo que era el dueño. Fue sustituido por su sobrino, pero a razón de los empleados, él no parece seguir sus mismas directrices y piensan más en eso debido a los despidos que ha efectuado desde entonces. Hay varias opciones según mi opinión para haber hecho eso, pero no puedo asegurar ninguna de ellas: o tiene problemas de dinero, o decidió con el poder otorgado comenzar a cortar cabezas, o no tiene puta idea de qué hacer con la empresa. Quizá sean las tres al mismo tiempo.

Albert se abstuvo de decir nada al respecto. Sorbió su café, el cual ya estaba prácticamente tibio e hizo una mueca, dejándolo de lado.

\- Te tengo todo el material que avala lo que te he informado –dijo Archibald, sustrayendo del maletín un sobre de papel manila bastante abultado y entregándole un cd de datos que puso sobre el sobre-. Están entre ellos fotografías que no pudiste ver en el ordenador, tanto recientes como antiguas y del mismo modo te he anexado copias de cada documento del que te he hablado, incluyendo los estados de cuenta de los bancos. Creí que querrías tener todo para analizar los datos más detenidamente. Los de mi ordenador los destruiré en cuanto finalice las investigaciones.

\- ¿Necesitas que pague los gastos que ya has hecho en este momento?

\- Te traeré el reporte después; me gustaría poder decir que el trabajo ya ha recabado todos los informes que tú necesitas primero.

\- Los necesito, de acuerdo, pero considera que tengo una encomienda más que hacerte –dijo muy serio-. No me gusta el hecho de que existan personas alrededor aunque estén siguiendo a Terrence Grandchester. Había contemplado contratar seguridad para ella y con tu información eso se torna en un asunto prioritario. Lo que me preocupa es que ellos puedan darse cuenta de eso.

\- Déjame ver qué puedo hacer. Creo que puedo tener unas opciones qué darte, pero primero debo ver la vialidad de ellas. Te informaré lo más rápido que pueda –dijo y pensó unos segundos-. Hay más que pensaba decirte, y es algo que no estoy seguro de que sea bueno: He tratado de investigar a la niñera, pero no encuentro nada. No tengo la más mínima idea de quien es ella.

\- Se llama Agnes.

Archibald entrecerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- La vi el día que te llamé. Cuida a su hija, pero no sé desde hace qué tanto tiempo ni tampoco de dónde la conoce.

\- Eso es raro. He tratado de averiguar e incluso la seguí un par de días, pero ni siquiera logré saber su nombre. No se relaciona con nadie fuera del apartamento. Salió, visitó unas tiendas, hizo algunas compras. Los vecinos que la vieron la ignoraron. La seguí hasta que regresó al lugar. Vive ahí, pero pareciera que su contacto con el exterior no es el habitual en una persona común.

\- Tienes razón, eso no es nada habitual. Lo poco que pude verla me di cuenta de que no solía mirar a los ojos, ante la única que mostró una reacción emocional fue hacia la nena. La miró como si fuese su madre.

\- Para mí en este momento es como un fantasma. No me gusta, Andley. De verdad que no me gusta. Hice pasar su fotografía por un programa de reconocimiento facial y no ha aparecido. Eso es completamente inusual, estoy a punto de conseguir sus huellas dactilares y averiguar en cuanto asome nuevamente la cabeza fuera de esa casa.

\- Entonces entre tus prioridades no sólo estará saber quien es ella y si no representa una amenaza (tal como te he pedido al respecto de los tipos que siguen a Grandchester), si no al mismo tiempo delegarle una persona para su protección. Lo de su trabajo y los rumores sobre Candice deberán quedar relegados a segundo término. Primero es ella. Saber que nada puede atentar contra su seguridad ni dentro ni fuera de su casa.

\- Será como gustes, pero solemos trabajar en diversas áreas al mismo tiempo. Eso no representa ninguna complicación. Mi equipo es competente.

\- Me interesa que te hagas cargo tú. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

\- A menos que quieras que labore como su guardaespaldas sin que ella lo sepa. No puedo pretender ser un nuevo prospecto de amigo gay para entrar en su vida.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No tiene muchos amigos heteros, Andley. Hubo algunos amigos en el liceo y quizá se mantenga en contacto con ellos pero no la visitaban en su casa y según los registros de su teléfono, le hablan poco. En el lugar donde residió aquí en Manhattan, se relacionaba con una pareja de modelos que vivía por su misma calle, Derek Willis (así como el actor), y Stefano Martinoli. Su única amiga mujer de aquel entonces desapareció del lugar igual que ella, y no he logrado ubicarla.

\- Bastante interesante. ¿También sobre ella me has dejado información?

Archibald asintió.

\- No ha sido gran cosa. Fueron amigas pero ahora no se frecuentan. Estudiaron en la misma escuela pero no en las mismas clases, tienen una diferencia de edad de un par de años. La mujer fue casada, pero se divorció el año pasado. Asistían juntas a un club y frecuentaban un gimnasio. De hecho, en las fotos de la prensa que tomaban con el fin de ubicar a su marido aquí en Manhattan, de las pocas que aparecieron, se les veía juntas.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Susana Marlow.

Albert meditó unos segundos. Recordó vagamente su nombre, pero no tenía claro si la había conocido personalmente. Cuando Candice fue su novia, el número de amigas que ella tenía se relacionaban al liceo pero también tuvo en el club y quizá alguna por correspondencia.

\- No estoy seguro de recordarla.

\- Quizá no la conociste. Vivieron en la misma ciudad poco tiempo mientras cursaban los primeros grados. Se mudó fuera del estado y hasta antes de salir de Chicago se habían vuelto a encontrar, aunque ya para entonces estaba casada. Aparece en las fotografías de sociales que están anexadas al informe que está en el sobre. También averigüé algunas cosas sobre su marido, quien por cierto se ha casado hace cuatro meses y ya tiene su primer reporte de violencia doméstica hace apenas dos semanas.

\- ¿Hasta qué punto has investigado a Candice, Archibald? –preguntó Albert. En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que había averiguado muchas más cosas de las que él había tenido contempladas y eso no le gustó. ¿Habría investigado también los lazos que unían a las dos familias?

\- Todo lo encontrarás en el sobre y está respaldado en el cd. Te recomiendo que lo tengas a buen resguardo pues es la única documentación que habrá cuando yo elimine mis archivos. Las partidas originales se encuentran en los lugares donde las conseguí y no creo que quieras pagar otra vez por volver a tenerlas. ¿Necesitas algo más?

\- De momento, solo lo que ya te he pedido.

Albert retiró la vista del ordenador y la fijo en la de Archibald detenidamente. Se removió en su asiento un poco y entrecruzó sus dedos antes de continuar.

\- Quiero hacerte una pregunta a riesgo de que no quieras contestarla. ¿Hasta qué punto tus contactos están vinculados a los servicios de inteligencia? –Archie sonrió, de una manera que parecía un tanto presuntuosa.

\- Pertenecí al FBI antes de colaborar con mi padre, creí que ya lo sabías. Cuando él decidió comenzar a trabajar como investigador privado en lugar de hacerlo como agente, comencé a considerar otras opciones. Creo que sabes que tu padre quiso invertir en nuestra empresa, pero el mío declinó esa oferta. Nunca hemos tenido problemas de dinero y menos aún desde que cambió de profesión. Lo demás lo puedes imaginar. Un tío con 19 años de carrera en el FBI termina conociendo gente que también conoce a otra y a otra. Al final, tenemos personal trabajando en mi empresa que pertenecieron a varias de las agencias de inteligencia mejor preparadas alrededor del mundo, por eso tus guardaespaldas están tan bien preparados.

\- Debí suponer que era por eso que en los viajes se han movido como peces en el agua.

\- Dime a qué parte del mundo vas y está hecho. Ellos sabrán de qué modo facilitarte las cosas y no sólo protegerte.

\- Afortunadamente sé adaptarme a mi entorno con facilidad, y por lo demás, soy alguien muy poco identificado físicamente en la sociedad y nunca he sido de enemigos… si los empleo es debido a la paranoia de mi padre.

\- Uno no puede saber qué clase de enemigos se consiguen siendo un verdadero magnate en los negocios. Si tu padre considera que hace bien protegiéndote, creo que debe tener sus razones. ¿Cómo ha estado de salud?

\- Es fuerte como un toro. Sus problemas después del transplante fueron los normales que pudiera haber presentado un hombre de su edad. Creo que está lamentando haberme dado control total, porque no sabe vivir fuera de una oficina.

\- Extiéndele mis saludos y también los de mi padre. También a su prometida.

Albert asintió, pero hizo una mueca aunque fuese muy leve. Todavía no concebía la idea de que su padre quisiese casarse a estas alturas de su vida con una mujer a la que le superaba con más de treinta años y sobre todo sabiendo que él no quería tener más hijos. Atar a la mujer a un futuro sin descendencia podía ser algo amargo para ambos. Aunque no la conocía demasiado... quizá ella tampoco quería tenerlos. A fin de cuentas, era más común que antes que alguna mujer prefiriera no ser madre. Y sabía de ello más de lo que le habría gustado.

El silencio entre ambos hombres se tornó incomodo, así que Archibald carraspeó.

\- Creo que ha sido todo, deberé marcharme –concluyó. Albert asintió poniéndose de pie al ver como Archibald hacía lo mismo y apagaba el ordenador. Sentía mucha inquietud y le estaba costando ocultarla.

Vio la manera en que Cornwell puso cuidadosamente el ordenador en el maletín y como lo cerró sin prisas. Parecía que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

\- Que tengas una buena mañana, Archibald. Gracias por tus informes, espero que me tengas noticias pronto.

\- Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y moveré algunos hilos si es necesario, pero te tendré todo lo que necesitas en el menor tiempo posible. Considera que esto para mí no sólo representa un trabajo. Tu familia y la mía son cercanas aunque tú y yo no lo hayamos sido tanto.

Bien… se lo debían también a Vicky pero ninguno lo mencionó.

\- Buen día para ti también, William –concluyó Archibald.

Él asintió y Cornwell estrechó su mano, saliendo rápidamente de la oficina y dejando a Albert solo.

En ese momento, el rubio volvió la vista al ventanal. Su intranquilidad crecía por momentos al pensar en que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como pretendían ser.

Tener a su socio rondándola, vigilando sus movimientos era un incordio, pero saber que Grandchester a su vez era vigilado, era más problemático aún. No quería a nadie que pudiera considerarse un riesgo a la seguridad de ella. ¿En qué líos andaba metido ese tipo? ¿Habría sido por eso que desapareció tanto tiempo? ¿Por eso la había dejado?

Sus deseos de que la junta de socios se reuniera rápidamente fue también mayor, sus abogados ya se habían entrevistado con él esa semana, una vez que la auditoría concluyó sin mayores sorpresas aparentemente. No quería tener a Grandchester como socio si estaba relacionado a cosas turbias y no sólo a causa del hecho que quería evitar sospechas de intenciones ocultas delante de Candice.

A partir de ese día, no podía dejar que solamente Alejandro la llevara. Estaría muy intranquilo pensando que ella estaba en riesgo, así que debía encontrar la manera de estar cerca de ella en todo momento que fuese posible. La acompañaría en las mañanas junto con uno de sus escoltas que solían acompañarlo en los viajes, pero debía ver el modo de hacerla volver sin complicaciones también en la tarde. El _cómo_ conseguiría que Grandchester no estuviera como vigía fuera de su casa, eso era un poco más complicado, pero esperaba que algo se le ocurriera pronto. Una orden de alejamiento podría ser útil, pero ella no había sido violentada, si no, Candice la hubiera interpuesto ya para esas fechas. Algo pasaba y necesitaba saber que hacer.

Archibald mientras tanto, ingresaba a su coche con otras tantas preguntas por hacerse. Cuando el padre de William le había solicitado una investigación exhaustiva sobre Terrence y Candice Grandchester hacía unos años, había recabado muchos más datos, pero no estaba tranquilo con exponerlos en ese momento debido a la actitud de su ex compañero del liceo.

Por eso había insistido en saber si Albert tenía interés en ahondar en él. No le pareció extraño que ambos Andley hubiesen tenido a bien conocer todo sobre aquel matrimonio si a final de cuentas eran socios, y supuso que en cinco años, muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado, lo cual originaría que hubiesen surgido nuevas interrogantes. Lo curioso era que le pareció que el hijo no sabía que el padre también los había investigado y no quiso revelarlo cuando el nombre de Candice Grandchester fue mencionado. Debió de haber rechazado el trabajo en ese momento, pero se trataba de William, si hubiese sido alguien más, no lo hubiera aceptado.

Había alardeado delante de él que era bueno en su trabajo, sí, pero había omitido haber tenido contacto con ella en otro momento y por eso sentirse tan extremadamente seguro de poder tenerle más informes pronto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que William no había preferido conocerlos de viva voz, cada folder agregado en ese sobre tenía una cronología de hechos desde que ellos eran niños. Todo sobre ellos. Su familia, sus records académicos, su salud (por lo menos la de ella), sus amistades al paso de los años, sus parejas…

Entre ellas, el hecho de que William apareciese en un lapso de la vida de ambos, aunque fuese un dato bastante ambiguo. Una ficha de haber sido detenido en más de una ocasión por un guardia de seguridad del hospital cuando la muchacha había tenido un accidente donde perdió a su primer bebé… aunque nunca encontró los registros policiales al respecto.

Si a William lo habían detenido, el padre seguramente había hecho borrar todos esos informes .. el dinero podía hacer maravillas. La pregunta si realmente había sido a causa de ella o si de manera fortuita se habían encontrado en aquel hospital, lo tuvo buen tiempo intrigado. Archibald no creía en las casualidades, pero la falta de datos no le permitió hacer más.

Cierto que la señora Grandchester lo había impresionado en su momento, pero verla de nuevo removió sensaciones extrañas, aún para él. No se sentía atraído por ella, o por lo menos eso pensaba, pero definitivamente le intrigaba.

* * *

**1994**

Albert miraba la fotografía todavía estupefacto. Una parte de él estaba luchando por encontrar sentido a las palabras escritas en esa fotografía como si dudara que fuese algo real. Como si se tratase de un mal sueño o producto de su imaginación, ya que su mente estaba cansada después de todas las emociones vividas las últimas horas.

Tragó en seco, todavía lleno de incredulidad y entró de nuevo en el vehículo sin saber a ciencia cierta qué debía hacer, observando durante un tiempo que pareció interminable la fotografía. Era una nena linda (muy parecida a la imagen que él recordaba de Vicky de cuando eran niños), y el conocimiento de ello le hizo sentirse intrigado tanto como se había sentido conmocionado por ese hecho.

Sabía que la única persona que podría contestar a sus dudas era precisamente a quien menos debía preguntarle en ese momento: Su padre. Sin embargo, el dolor agudo en el pecho que Albert estaba comenzando a experimentar y la desesperación por respuestas lo tuvo temblando tras el volante de su coche hasta que lo hizo arrancar, guardando la foto de nuevo en la cartera y colocándola en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

Deseó poder extraer de la boca de su padre las respuestas. Pensó en la mujer de la fotografía, que a todas luces sería la madre de Candice, porque su tía Elroy no era.. de lo que él la conocía desde hacía años, no había manera de pensar que eran hermanas. Ni por su cabello, ni por sus ojos, ni siquiera por el color de su piel.

Pensó en invadir la casa de su padre hasta dar con algún dato que le trajese claridad. En presentarse en la oficina del corporativo, en las oficinas del banco, en acudir a cualquiera de los lugares donde probablemente él tendría información que respaldara ese hallazgo. Tembló de sólo imaginar las connotaciones que esa fotografía pudiera tener, pero se sintió incapaz de llegar a preguntar a la única persona que podría responderle las dudas que hoy albergaba: la madre de Candice o en su defecto, su propia madre.

La foto estaba fechada meses antes de que Vicky naciese, lo que significaba que la niña era por lo menos cuatro años mayor que ella y por ende, mucho mayor que Candice, sin embargo eso no le trajo paz de ninguna manera.

"Él tenía una amante… ella era su amante… es imposible.. es imposible.."

Apenas había arrancado el coche cuando la imagen del mejor amigo de su padre llegó a su memoria. Ni siquiera le había informado que estaba hospitalizado, mucho menos lo que había pasado apenas una noche antes. No pensó en él cuando estuvo en el hospital en la sala de espera, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando salió de ahí. Era conocido por Albert que su madre y él no tenían un trato muy cordial y seguramente por ello ignoró inconscientemente avisarle de semejante noticia. ¿Dónde se encontraría en ese momento el señor Johnson?

Se dirigió a la mansión de su padre y entró con tal velocidad que los pocos empleados que pudieron verlo, no pudieron preguntarle nada. Albert subía las escaleras de modo acelerado, abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

No podía creer que apenas hacía unas horas había tenido una discusión con él a causa de su relación con Candice y poco a poco las palabras escuchadas de sus labios comenzaron a hacer eco en su mente, pero las ignoró. Necesitaba encontrar respuestas, no hacerse más preguntas.

Fue en ese momento cuando ingresó a la habitación principal. Era una muestra del temperamento parco y poco afectuoso del dueño. Pocos muebles, todos elegantes y de muy buen gusto, pero fríos e impersonales. Una cama moderna, dos mesas de noche a los lados, un diván en la pared opuesta, una pequeña salita que siempre parecía impoluta de color blanco, el acceso al amplio vestidor y la puerta del cómodo baño que también era exageradamente grande.

La puerta acristalada que daba a la terraza y la cual nunca había visto abierta en todos los años que vivió en ese lugar.

Entró en el vestidor, pues sabía que una de las cajas de seguridad dentro de la casa estaba empotrada en una de sus paredes. Pensó en el código de acceso que podía abrirla y trató de hacerlo, pero su primer intento fue fallido. Pensó en todas las fechas probables, desde la fecha de su nacimiento hasta en los aniversarios. Tomó la cartera buscando entre los papeles algo que le diese luz sobre la posible combinación, pero no encontró nada.

Fue entonces que recordó la fecha que se leía en la foto, la cual todavía le costaba tener entre las manos, y la leyó. Dudó un momento, pero la digitó, no perdía nada intentando.

La caja fuerte hizo un chasquido y los seguros se desactivaron… abrirla significaba lo mismo que abrir la caja de pandora. Toda su felicidad o su desdicha podían estar ahí y brevemente tuvo temor.

Cuando la abrió, documentos de todos tipos aparecieron ante sus ojos. Bonos, acciones, fideicomisos, pólizas, documentos sobre propiedades de las que era dueño. Dinero en efectivo, joyas..

Respiró hondo cuando detrás de todos esos documentos apareció un archivero portátil y lo sustrajo.

Al abrirlo, encontró los documentos personales tanto suyos como de su hermana Vicky. Las partidas de nacimiento, los papeles del matrimonio y divorcio de sus padres, la copia de un testamento, y al final un folder sin etiquetar y fue el que abrió.

En él aparecían muchas fotografías ampliadas a tamaño carta. Ni bien observó la primera cuando supo que era lo que estaba buscando.

Lo depositó en la mesa de la pequeña salita y fue repasando una foto tras otra.

Era la madre de Candice seguramente, aunque la había visto pocas veces frente a la casa de su madre, antes de que conociera a Candice hacía tres años. Su parecido era algo asombroso en ese momento, pero mucho más con las imágenes de una señora Anderson mucho más joven. En las primeras, la mujer no tendría más de 18 años, lo cual era muy complicado de digerir. De ahí, una foto de una boda, la foto de ella embarazada. La foto de una recién nacida.. y después de ella, muchas otras de la misma bebé aparentemente, cada una de una edad distinta, pero ninguna superaba probablemente los cinco años.

Después de las fotos, apareció una orden de restricción. Seguidamente un contrato. Era un acuerdo de confidencialidad fechado hacía más de 30 años.

La partida de nacimiento que encontró, lo dejó tembloroso, pero decidió leerla.

"Rosemary White.. nacida en Aurora, Illinois en 7 de septiembre de 1962. Hija de Cecilia Marie White Bishop… sus abuelos maternos.. Frank e Isabella White…"

No había ninguna referencia al padre, pero los demás papeles tendrían que aclararle muchas de sus dudas, así que avanzó al último documento legal: un acta de defunción, fechada el 4 de marzo de 1967, a nombre de la misma Rosemary White, justo el día de cumpleaños número uno de Vicky.

Al final, estaban unas cartas escritas a mano y en visible deterioro, seguramente por haber sido manipuladas demasiadas veces.

Se decidió a leer, cada documento lentamente, como si esa historia llena de terribles posibilidades se estuviera manifestando como una obra de teatro ante sus ojos. Primero fueron los documentos legales. La orden de restricción no era contra su padre sino contra la madre de Candice, estaba fechada el 16 de noviembre de 1967. La otra documentación era el acuerdo de confidencialidad. Esa estaba fechada a inicios de 1961, mucho antes de que Rosemary naciera y en la que constaba que Cecilia White tenía la edad de 21 años y seis meses de edad y era empleada temporal del Corporativo Andley, en los tiempos que hasta donde sabía, su abuelo era el que tenía las riendas de todo.

Para ese entonces, su propio padre tendría por lo menos 24 años. Todavía no se había casado con su madre pero suponía que ya se conocían según todos los recuerdos sobre charlas que pronunciaban sobre aquel tiempo.

Lo único que se sintió completamente inseguro de leer fueron las cartas. Las miró superficialmente sin atreverse a nada más, pasando de largo una tras otra, como si se tratara de papel en blanco. Habría sido fácil leerlas y quizá toda la historia que él ignoraba estaba descrita en ellas, pero no podía penetrar en ella como un vulgar fisgón. Lo único que se atrevió a leer fueron las fechas y al final, las firmas.

La última no era una carta, sino una nota que lo dejó con el corazón en un puño. En ella se le notificaba a su padre que su hija, Rosemary, había muerto debido a una insuficiencia respiratoria ese mismo día, el 4 de marzo de 1967, el mismo día que nació Vicky.

Tragó en seco, entendiendo ahora como la hija de Cecilia White y su hermana Vicky compartirían una fecha sin saberlo. Para una representó el último día de su existencia y para la otra el primer año de vida. Parecía una ironía del destino, pero entonces muchas cosas en su corazón comenzaron a tener sentido para él, sobre todo las referentes al por qué nunca en toda su infancia había sido celebrado el cumpleaños de ella.. había pensado que su padre era un misógino gran parte de su adolescencia y juventud debido a que la vida que vivió con su madre no fue la ideal desde que él tenía memoria, pero más aún con la apatía que manifestaba a su hermana.

Su corazón estaba resquebrajado.

Había tenido una hermana! Había sido la mayor y había muerto siendo una niña y Vicky quizá había sido rechazada injustamente debido a eso…

Lentamente cerró el folder y se tomó la cara con las manos.

Candice y él compartieron sin saberlo un lazo con una persona que nunca pudieron conocer, una hermana de la que no les permitieron tener siquiera un lugar donde venerar sus restos, porque seguro estaba que ella también desconocía ese hecho, si no, seguro estaba de que se lo hubiese dicho.

Tomó aire con fuerza. Necesitaba verla. No se sentía capaz de confesarle todo lo que había descubierto en ese momento, pero por lo menos ya entendía en parte el rechazo de su padre por Candice. Imaginaba que su distinguido padre no quería que el pasado regresara a su vida y si Candice permanecía como su novia y eventualmente como su esposa, era más que seguro que la figura de Cecilia Anderson, antes Cecilia White, lo hiciera.

Dudó en regresar el archivero a la caja de seguridad, pero lo hizo. Trató de que los documentos quedaran en el modo exacto en el que los había encontrado y salió de la habitación, mirando apenas su reflejo en un espejo. Tal imagen le causó desagrado. Todavía tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, se sentía sudoroso y apesadumbrado, así que optó por darse una ducha hasta pensar qué debía hacer a partir de ese momento.

Alejarse de Candice, ni pensarlo.

Él no iba a renunciar a la mujer de su vida, ni por su padre, ni por ninguna otra persona, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Se duchó, se cambió de ropa. Verificó la hora y respiró profundamente. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero necesitaba hacerlo personalmente. Su vida había sido sacudida y era algo que no había experimentado desde que era un adolescente, justo cuando sus padres decidieron separarse.

* * *

Mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me siguen leyendo, de verdad que es complicado explicar por este medio todo lo que ha sido mi vida los últimos meses, sin embargo este capi es una muestra de que sigo aquí y estoy decidida a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por sus reviews a cada uno/a de ustedes.

Sé que este capi es completamente distinto a los anteriores, pero es momentáneo. Diganme sus opiniones. Me dejé llevar porque aunque ningún fic de los que he escrito maneja una escena como la de Albert conversando con Archie, era algo que necesitaba hacer y tomen en cuenta que afirmé estar aterrorizada antes! Amigas, les quiero mucho!

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**CandyFan72: **Princesa, ¿Qué te digo? Albert estuvo a punto de sacar sus conclusiones, pero prefirió averiguar por su cuenta en el único lugar que le fue posible… aunque pensaba acudir al mejor amigo de su padre, el no mencionado sino hasta ahora George Johnson. Las cartas le revelaron parte de un pasado, pero no explican el por qué su padre se desentendió de la hija de Cecilia. Hay una historia que Albert no podrá dilucidar en el pasado, pero da por hecho que no debe inmiscuirse en el futuro que tiene planeado con Candice, por lo menos en el que tiene pensado cuando tenía 24 años. Me voy a apurar, mira que por lo menos estoy ansiosa de ponerme al corriente (tengo avanzados todos los capis y los de las otras historias también, pero me hace falta tiempo!). Tqm corazón, bendiciones.

**Friditas**: Preciosa, miles de abrazos también para ti! Tiempo es el que me hace falta para responder como debiera, pero como te has dado cuenta, este capi lo hice laaaaaaaaaaaargo, sin poder ahondar en muchos detalles, sino en los que atañen a los que Albert debe conocer en el presente (no me odien!). Aunque de sobra sabemos que Terry no se fue por nada referente a cosas turbias, este será el pretexto que Albert tomará para acercarse a la rubia. Archie también tiene sus secretos y, quedo formal en que el próximo capi sea más sobre como los rubios se separaron en el pasado, aunque no prometo que me quede todo en un solo capi (trataré). Creo que hace falta tanto por decir! Espero no darle tantos rodeos, pero eso no lo puedo prometer. Te quiero mucho. Mira que con el hecho de ver tus actualizaciones siento alegría en mi corazón (ahhh y yo también leo y releo la historia, porque me da miedo dar detalles mal fundamentados, pero siento lindo que tú también lo hagas, así me pasa con las historias que me gustan más). Besos preciosa!

**Lukyta**: Mira que aquí lo tengo aunque me demore tanto, pero la vida se me ha vuelto en puras vueltas y compromisos, muy poco tiempo para escribir como a mí me gusta y ahora no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo de noche, que es cuando suelo inspirarme mejor. Pero bien, sip, Albert y Candy tuvieron una hermana en común y en éste capi se revela sobre ella de modo indirecto. Es la historia que el padre de Albert no quiere que nadie conozca, el secreto por el cual se enojó tanto cuando tuvo el problema cardiaco y por el que desgraciadamente será capaz de muchas cosas con tal de no permitir que los rubios queden juntos. El próximo capi lo comienzo a escribir desde el día de hoy, así que ruego no tardarme en publicarlo. Gracias por leer y por tus reviews. ;)

**Chicuelita99:** muchas gracias! Yo lo sé y lo puedo sentir, el cariño traspasa las fronteras y como bien sabes, elimina todo obstáculo. Gracias por tus palabras (¿sabes que las usé en mi perfil de Whatsapp por más de quince días? fueron un gran estímulo y una oración contestada y te agradezco que me las hayas compartido). Y, sobre la historia, Eliza sí meterá de su cuchara en el asunto, pero no he querido darle protagonismo a la móndriga, no vaya a ser! Saludos para ti. Dios te bendiga.

**Nadia M Andrew** : Gracias! Mira que vas perfectamente encaminada, ah. Suelo leer los reviews y valoro todos los puntos de vista, pero cuando tengo que escribir me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que algunos de ellos tienen un enfoque muy parecido al mío y he sentido gusto de que el tuyo y el mío coincidan ahora que el capi ya lo he terminado. Te agradezco tus palabras y tus reviews. Un abrazo.

**LizvetArdray: ¿**Qué te puedo decir? Desde luego que a Candy le hizo falta hablar con sinceridad, pero estaba chica y te vas a dar cuenta qué cosas pasaron. Por lo pronto, se disipan unas dudas respecto a por qué el señor Andley no quiere que Candice esté en la vida de su hijo. Eso es lo verdaderamente delicado del asunto. Y si, la pecosa siente demasiadas cosas por mi wero y no sabe cómo lidiar con ello como si fuese todavía una adolescente. Por lo menos así se siente delante de él, a pesar de que hizo de su vida un papalote desde que se distanció de Albert. Habrá que ver lo que hizo su familia para ganarse ese distanciamiento por parte de ella. De que es orgullosa la wera, es orgullosa. Gracias Liz. Un abrazo!

**Carmen Tiza**: Ay corazón, hubiese querido actualizar mucho antes, pero me ha sido imposible. Sigo escribiendo, y te agradezco que siempre estés al pendiente, tus mensajes pero más que nada tu amistad. Yo también te extrañé horrores y estoy retomando poco a poco mi ritmo a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo ahora. Te aprecio muchísimo Carmen y es un honor contar con tu amistad. Gracias por ser tan maravillosa. Estoy escribiendo todo lo que puedo, pero en horario nocturno ya me es imposible y es cuando la creatividad fluye. A ver cómo le hago mas adelante. Besos.

**Josie**: Hola!, ¿Te das cuenta cuantos enredos ha habido en esa relación? Demasiados secretos, demasiada historia que ellos ignoran. Cosas ocultas que fueron haciendo una telaraña y al final los atrapó. Hoy Albert intuye los motivos del rechazo de su padre, pero no las razones por las cuales su hermana no fue reconocida ni tampoco cómo fue la relación de su padre realmente con la madre de Candice. ¿Ves como me cuesta hacer algo más o menos lógico? Me devano la mente ideando y tirando por tierra argumentos. Espero que el capi te haya gustado. Te mando saludos y gracias por continuar aquí.

**Maryel Tonks**: Como te has dado cuenta, los errores de los padres debieron influir muchísimo en la vida de los rubios, pero es más que nada un rompecabezas. Pequeñas y grandes cosas van a influir en la vida de ellos. El asunto es, hoy Albert sabe demasiadas cosas al respecto de Candice, ¿qué va a hacer con semejante información? ¿Qué más va a hacer Terry? Y lo que haga ella! Esa wera es cosa seria. Gracias por tus reviews. También recibe un abrazo de mi parte.

**Valerie susan**: Mira que te entiendo, pero al inicio todas aborrecieron a Terry y luché para que esperaran a dar su veredicto. Como te has dado cuenta, no he creado personaje perfecto. Candice es orgullosa, pero tiene sus razones. Terry le hizo sufrir mucho, pero en su manera de verlo, también tuvo motivos. Y a Albert, le tocó sufrir la pérdida del amor de su vida (y no sólo de su bebé), uno del que todavía no se recupera aunque diga lo contrario. Las situaciones de la vida nos marcan, unas para bien y otras no tanto, pero hay algo que quiero definir: las naturalezas. Puedes pretender ser muy dura si la vida te ha tratado mal, pero siempre existe un rescoldo de quien realmente eres. Necesitamos a veces dejar caer las murallas para poder manifestar lo que realmente somos y en eso consiste el amor, en entregarse sin reservas. Ambos como te has dado cuenta, sienten algo por ella. Terry se ha dado cuenta de que la ama a pesar de todo, pero.. ¿su amor valdrá la pena si fue necesario saber la verdad sobre su paternidad la que lo hizo acercarse a ella? ¿Albert podrá superar lo que ha sufrido para poder recuperar el amor que hubo entre ellos? Esas son las incógnitas más importantes y su respuesta hará que Candy pueda tomar una decisión… gracias por tu review.

**Dyta Dragon**: me siento honrada de que te hubiese gustado. Yo también leo de inicio a fin cuando un fic me gusta y no soy de las que les sienta bien estar esperando una actualización, pero ahora comprendo que la vida puede poner algunos obstáculos a veces y es inevitable tardarse cuando eso pasa. Lo que quiero es que sepan que a pesar de todo, sigo escribiendo. Sabes? tengo varias amigas territanas, en un tiempo cuando era adolescente también lo fui, pero ahora mis fics tienen siempre un protagonista en Albert. Este fic es el que no he podido definir cual de los dos será el que se quede con ella al final. No puedo porque la historia me va llevando. Tengo ideas del argumento desde que la inicié, sé qué cosas estarán en mayor o menor grado, pero cada capitulo tiene su propia alma y desde luego, pienso en quienes me leen y en sus comentarios. No todas son historias perfectas ni personajes perfectos, pero espero que sean atractivos y más humanos, por eso comprendo que cosas que escribo también se reflejen en las vidas de quienes las leen. Yo también he visto parte de mi vida en otras historias. Gracias por tu review y tus lindas palabras.

**Becky70**: Mira, no tengo idea! Estoy escribiendo cada capítulo y voy a dejar que este fic me lleve a donde él quiera. Lo que me interesa más es contar una historia y que ella me vaya llevando. Gracias por tu review.

**Yuukychan**: dónde andas amiga, que ya no te he leído?Pero contesto al review del capi 15 porque como bien has de saber, no pude en hacerlo en ese momento. Pues de que hablaron, hablaron. Por fin el muchacho le dijo lo que realmente había pasado. Eso por lo menos le quitó muchas cargas que traía a cuestas, pero el asunto es que Albert está dispuesto a tomar el toro por los cuernos y no tiene planeado desistir. ¿Quieren la cuchara del gatito en la sopa? Hay que darle motivos, Archie es mi segunda gran debilidad y no podía quedar fuera de la historia. Qué te parece? Te mando un abrazo.

**Paloma**: Amiga mía, extrañándote pero sé que he tenido yo la culpa por no actualizar como Dios manda. ¿Cómo estás? Aquí en la historia, Terry ha pasado su calvario personal como no creyó jamás que lo llegaría a pasar. El asunto es que hubo un rubio que también padeció y no ha caído en cuenta de su nivel de sufrimiento pues ha tratado de salir adelante, a pesar de que ha renunciado a enamorarse de nuevo. Dime si no la tengo difícil. Te mando un abrazo. Quiero saber de ti.

**Karina**: y siguen las revelaciones, pero ahora ha sido el rubio el que las ha tenido por mayoreo. Y si, Candy es cabezota, mucho, pero necesitan saber sus motivos. Trato y trato de llegar a eso, pero me ha costado pues hay otras cosas que resolver primero. Y tienes razón sobre la paternidad, el asunto es a qué conclusión llegue ella. Un abrazo.

**clauseri**: de que llega a término, primero Dios, llega. No puedo describir correctamente todas las actividades que me han tenido atrapada los últimos meses y eso cuando doña musa no ha querido echarse un sueño o irse a pasear, pero soy fiel a mi propósito de seguir escribiendo. Honestamente, no esperaba que las cosas se me complicaran tanto, pero han sido casi puras cosas buenas. Saludos también para ti.

**Liovana**: ¿qué crees? Me voy de Facebook y me olvido de que existes? Claro que no! ya me viste, sigo dando lata después de dos meses, pero apreciándolas a todas de verdad. No sé si permanezca en activo, pero seguiré dando lata de una manera u otra en cada publicación. Y lo que falta con esta historia. ¿qué pasó con Tony? Ha estado ausente, pero no lo estará tanto en los próximos capis. Te mando un abrazo corazón y bendiciones.

**Laura GrandChester**: Yo tengo una amiga que se llama Laura (estoy cantando), y que siempre que escribo esta historia o que la leo o que tomo en cuenta una idea, pienso en ella. ¿Sabes por qué? Te aprecio mucho. Esto de estar enfrascada en los trajines de la vida me hace sentirme a veces muy apesadumbrada porque pierdo el contacto con gente que quiero (También va por ti, Carola!), pero mi cariño y aprecio no se apaga. Me siento muy contenta de contar contigo, aunque ya sé que en cuestión de galanes, somos opuestas, pero celebro que hasta en eso nos entendemos. Anda chica, que si me urge saber más de ti. Te mando un gran saludo, un abrazo afectuoso. Bendiciones.

**ely Alvarez**: reitero la disculpa, pero estoy actualizando a como me es posible hacerlo. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Saludos.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando. Les mando mi cariño.

Besos y abrazos desde México

*****_**AnaEdith**_*****


	18. A quien menos esperabas

La mirada de Stear era serena a pesar de que no le resultaba tan sencillo tenerla enfrente. No era su amiga, pero durante un largo tiempo fue de Candy. Aunque.. nunca entendió en realidad que podía unirlas de aquella manera. En su forma de ser eran opuestas.

Susana lo observaba con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo con timidez, no sabía de qué manera enfrentarse al mejor amigo de Candy de toda la vida.

\- Hola. Es una sorpresa encontrarte en esta parte del mundo –le dijo él.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Recibí una invitación a una gala y pensaba comprarme un traje nuevo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros después de señalar las tiendas-. Estás radiante. Parece que los años no pasan por ti. ¿Hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?

\- No lo sé… dos… tres años.. no recuerdo –contestó nerviosa.

\- Pues debo decir que luces fantástica.

Susana tragó en seco y también trató de sonreír. Era extraño que uno de los mejores amigos de Candy le tratase con tal galanteo.. a menos que.. a menos que no supiese en qué había terminado la amistad de ambas.

\- Eres muy amable.

\- ¿Te marchas?

\- Debería, es que yo..

\- Vamos, no hagas eso. Acéptame un café. ¿Cuándo volveré a encontrarte en esta vorágine? Ya sabes que yo no tengo un lugar estable donde residir. Igual hoy estoy en Nueva York como mañana me mudo a Paris.

La vio agachar la mirada unos momentos, un gesto apenas atormentado cruzó su rostro, pero lo sustituyó enseguida por una sonrisa tímida. Ella no se parecía a la Susana que él conocía en absoluto ¿estaba aturullada?

\- No puedo tardar mucho tiempo. He venido temprano para poder regresar a casa antes de las once. Seguramente llamarán a todas partes para dar conmigo si tardo mucho más.

\- Entonces llámales, diles que te has encontrado un viejo amigo y que te ha invitado a tomar un café por los viejos tiempos.

La expresión de ella le indicó que esa idea era por completo inapropiada. Casi pareció verle un atisbo de temor por un instante.

\- NO. No, que va. Les diré que estaba esperando a alguna asesora a que me mostrara un vestido. Saben que soy así, soy capaz de hacer fila por un vestido y esperar horas por unos buenos zapatos. Suelen conseguirme lo que pido aunque tengan que mandarlo traer de otro lado.

\- ¿Vamos entonces? A dos calles de aquí he visto un lugar cuando bajé del taxi.

\- ¿En taxi? ¿Y donde has dejado tus coches de lujo? Creía que los coleccionabas.

\- Me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con la ingeniería, así sea la automotriz. No puedo resistirme a un buen motor, pero es poco práctico cuando tengo que adentrarme en la zona más comercial de todo Manhattan y como creo que te he dicho, no radico en Nueva York. He venido por otros motivos.

\- Parece que no has cambiado.

\- Casi lo mismo puedo decir de ti. ¿Me acompañas?

Ella asintió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección del lugar donde él había comentado en silencio. El ruido de los autos, de la gente hablando por teléfono, a veces podía ser una buena excusa para no entrar en conversación.

Llegaron sin prisas. Un pequeño café con mesas por todos lados y una vitrina con pastelillos variados que ellos no se detuvieron a observar. El sitio era agradable y quizá el lugar perfecto para que ella no se sintiese incómoda.

\- Vamos, tomemos una mesa. ¿Gustas comer algo? Podemos ordenar si así lo quieres.

\- He desayunado ya hace dos horas, pero te agradezco.

Apenas se sentaron, el movimiento de los meseros impidió que siguieran hablando. Él ordenó un café americano y ella prefirió un té chai. Mientras eso pasaba, el silencio entre ambos se tornaba más difícil de romper. Susana comenzó a notarse más nerviosa que antes y cuando colocaron la bebida delante de ella, se dispuso a dar un trago evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

Stear enarcó una ceja pero a pesar de eso sonrió.

\- Y dime… ¿cómo has estado?

Ella se removió en el asiento un poco, pero alcanzó a elevar su mirada hacia los ojos oscuros de Stear.

\- Supongo que no has hablado con.. –y tragó en seco quebrándose la voz al continuar-.. con Candy.

\- Supones mal.

\- Entonces, te habrás enterado… -ya no pudo hablar. Un gesto de vergüenza cubrió su cara. Stear la miraba con rostro impasible, esperando que ella concluyera lo que pensaba decirle. Ella sorbió su bebida nuevamente mientras él tenía sus dedos alrededor de la taza de café-. Creo que debí de haber ordenado otra cosa. No es fácil tener que conversar esto contigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Eres su mejor amigo.. supongo que te dijo que ella y yo hemos dejado de serlo.

\- Tengo conocimiento de ello.

\- Y presumo que sabes las razones..

\- Así es.

\- Entonces.. ¿cómo es que no me has tratado como la basura que piensas que soy?

\- ¿Solamente lo pienso, Susana?

La mirada de él se tornó condenatoria a pesar de que ella sentía que no haría nada por hacerle daño. Stear a pesar de querer mucho a Candy no haría nada inapropiado. Era un caballero y eso lo tenía muy claro.

\- Cualquiera que pretende follarse al marido de su mejor amiga justo cuando se entera que va a ser padre, entra en esa categoría.

\- Entonces no lo niegas.

\- No tengo cara para hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué "qué"? ¿Por qué me quise tirar a Terry?

Él estaba callado pero su mandíbula se notaba crispada. Susana comenzó a masajear sus manos, mientras su rostro empezaba a manifestar un cúmulo de emociones entre las que predominaba la vergüenza, sin embargo después de tomar aire sonoramente, se atrevió a hablar.

\- Estaba enamorada de él.

\- Significa que ya no lo estás –la piel de ella se enrojeció.

\- Significa que cada día me trato de convencer que lo que.. sentí por él.. ya no existe.

\- ¿Hasta qué punto llegaste con él?

\- No llegamos a nada –y hundió los hombros en un gesto de derrota, como si fuese algo por lo que había tenido que dar cuenta muchas veces-. Le dije a Candy que no lo haría y cumplí con ello.

\- ¿Lo hiciste porque no quisiste o porque no pudiste?

\- Por ambas cosas –dijo tras una pausa-. Ese mismo día abandoné Nueva York. No asistí a la cita y tampoco me llevé mi móvil. Estuve varias semanas en casa de unos amigos que tuve en la universidad y después regresé. Entonces supe que ellos habían abandonado su casa. No sé a donde marcharon. No les he visto desde entonces.

\- ¿De quién era el hijo que estabas esperando?

Susana saltó de su asiento como si hubiese recibido un duro golpe mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a palidecer. Aunque trató un par de veces, no alcanzaba a articular palabra.

\- ..Cómo..?

\- Sé que hace varios meses lucías un embarazo casi a término, aunque ahora luzcas como si nunca lo hubieras estado.

\- ¿Dónde me viste?

\- Eso no importa, Susana.

\- Yo… eso no…

\- ¿Quién era el padre? –preguntó. Se notaba su esfuerzo por contenerse y no reprenderla de un modo que ella merecía.

Susana agachó la mirada unos momentos, dudando si hablar con libertad o quedarse callada. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta en los labios del mejor amigo de Candy se refería a la sospecha que ella pudiera haber tenido algo con Terry.

\- El padre de mi hijo se llama Nicholas. Es una persona importante y no puedo hablar sobre él.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Nuestra relación todavía no sale a la luz.

\- ¿Aún después de tener un hijo con él?

Ella tragó apenas. La pregunta irónica de Stear ya se la esperaba pero no por ello la incomodó menos.

\- No puede hacerlo. No es una persona libre.

\- ¿Casado?

\- Está comprometido –aclaró y lo miró a los ojos- y no puede darse el lujo de un escándalo. ¿Me haces todas esas preguntas porque piensas que el padre es Terry?

\- ¿Debería pensarlo?

\- Tuve a mi hijo hace cinco meses, Stear. Pero fue prematuro y estuvo internado en una clínica durante tres meses. ¿Necesitas tener alguna prueba de sangre que lo corrobore?

\- Es que no te entiendo, Susana. Acabas de decirme que te tratas de convencer de que no estás enamorada de Terry y al mismo tiempo me das razón de que el hijo que has tenido no es de él.

\- Lo que concluye en que soy una zorra para ti.. ¿No es cierto? Eso soy para ti, para ella, y seguramente para Terry también… ¿Qué caso tiene que trate de defenderme? Yo misma me recrimino muchas cosas y sé que no soy perfecta Stear! No podría serlo con tantas estupideces que he cometido desde que me di cuenta que me había casado con alguien a quien no le importaba. No terminar con ese matrimonio fue mi primer gran error.

\- Por decirlo de algún modo. Pero el resultado de todos tus errores hizo que un matrimonio se viniera abajo.

\- No me atreví a hacerlo ¿de qué modo quieres que te lo explique?

\- No te hizo falta. Pudiera ser que el imbécil de Terry se liara con otra y que de cualquier manera terminara el matrimonio entre ellos, pero el asunto aquí es que tú sabes que ella no tenía a nadie –y tragó saliva, sabiendo que también su ausencia le había hecho sentirse más sola-. Ella te consideraba su hermana. A sabiendas de que yo me había marchado y la única persona en quien podía confiar era en ti.

\- No sabía que su matrimonio se había terminado… Creí que ellos.. que habían solucionado las cosas y más cuando volví y di con que la casa estaba habitada por otras personas. También fui al apartamento y me topé con una historia similar. Creí que era su manera de evitar que yo me acercara a ellos. No sé.. que se habían marchado juntos.

\- ¿Para qué los buscaste? –ella lo miró un par de segundos antes de contestar.

\- A pesar de lo que sé que tú y ella puedan pensar, Candy es importante para mí. Yo estaba destrozada y no cesaba de preguntarme cómo estaría ella. Si su embarazo iba bien.. si de alguna manera podía perdonarme. Sé lo que dije y los errores que cometí, pero eso no me impedía también quererla. Si yo no me hubiera enamorado de Terry, jamás habría contemplado la posibilidad de hacer algo así.

Ella titubeó un poco, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Lamento haber llegado tan lejos, lamento haberla herido, pero no lamento que esa llamada me hubiera detenido de acudir a la cita con él. O ¿qué hubiera sido preferible Stear? Si no me hubiera equivocado al contestar, lo más probable es que me hubiese acostado con él, y el peso de esa falla, la culpa, nos hubiera destrozado de igual modo.

Stear se quedó mirándola. No concebía que alguien que dijese querer a Candy fuese capaz de lastimarla de ese modo, pero lo que más le causaba desasosiego era que no había garantía en que ese hijo que ella había tenido no fuese de Terry.

\- De verdad no puedo creer que el amor entre ellos se haya diluido por algo que ni siquiera ocurrió. Ella lo amaba tanto. Él era su vida y yo… yo estaba segura de que él también la quería.

\- Ves que todo en esta vida tiene sorpresas que darnos.

\- ¿Lo dices por mí? –él no respondió y en cambio se reacomodó en su asiento.

\- ¿Por qué se escuchan rumores que el padre de tu hijo es un noble inglés?

Ella palideció. El temblor de sus manos fue evidente.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

\- ¿Es verdad?

No puedo hablar de eso!

\- ¿Por qué? Cualquier mujer se sentiría motivada a alardear de una conquista de ese tipo.

\- No es una conquista ni nada de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

\- ¿Porque él está comprometido?

Ella se puso de pie.

\- Porque no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mi hijo.

Stear se levantó y la tomó de la mano con rapidez para que ella no escapase.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Te está amenazando?

La mirada tortuosa de ella le reveló que había demasiado en su historia que no le estaba permitido revelar. Entonces saltó. Su gesto se hizo más duro.

\- ¿Y de cualquier manera te vas a quedar a su lado?! ¿Sin quererlo? ¿Con miedo de que te haga algo a ti o a tu hijo? –preguntó con dientes apretados, sabiendo que si elevaba la voz llamaría la atención de todos en el lugar.

\- Nicholas no… -y recapacitó-. Mira, soy yo la que no debe entrar en la ecuación. El asunto es que él tampoco quiere renunciar a mí y la única manera de que yo no me aleje permanentemente de su vida es tomando el control sobre nuestro hijo.

\- Susana, esas cosas se pueden evitar acudiendo a una corte. Hay leyes.

\- Si en mil opciones, hay una que dice que la integridad de mi hijo está en juego, te aseguro que no me confiaré en las probabilidades.

Stear la observó un par de segundos antes de decidirse a hablar. A pesar de todo, de la forma en que se había comportado con Candy, era una mujer que aparentemente necesitaba ayuda.

\- Dime si puedo hacer algo por ti. Te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero necesito saber a quien me estaría enfrentando, para poder tomar cartas en el asunto del modo correcto.

\- Stear… no puedes hacer nada ni yo tampoco. Tanto si lo dejo secretamente como si lo hago por la vía legal, corro un alto riesgo y lo mejor es que ni tú ni nadie esté inmiscuido en ello.

\- Dime su apellido.

\- No puedo.

\- Dímelo Susana. Déjame a mí decidir si puedo o no inmiscuirme en ello.

Ella tragó en seco. La mirada de Stear era penetrante. Estaba determinado a averiguarlo y quizá lo haría por sus propios medios. ¿Cuándo imaginó que existiría alguien dispuesto a ayudarla a salir del embrollo en el que se había metido? Si fuese tan fácil…

\- De verdad que no puedo Stear. Ni tú, ni todos tus contactos, pueden interferir en esto. Solo puedo decirte que lamento mucho los errores que cometí. Lamento haber ocasionado tanto daño. Y… si ves a Candy, me gustaría que ella supiera que no ha dejado de ser la mejor amiga que yo pudiera haber tenido, pero que entiendo que no me quiera en su vida.

Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas y Stear asintió, liberando su mano. La vio sostener su bolso con fuerza y volver a tomar las gafas antes de salir.

\- Gracias de cualquier manera Stear.

Él asintió. No se atrevió a despedirse de otro modo. La vio salir con la cabeza en alto del lugar y tomar el primer taxi que apareció en la acera.

Stear por su parte se dejó caer en el asiento e hizo a un lado el café. ¿Podía confiar en Susana realmente o iba a necesitar investigar más a fondo? Todavía no lo sabía muy bien, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de que ahora que con los meses había notado a Candy más serena eso valiera la pena, pero se había tornado en algo personal. Quizá su manera de saldar su ausencia por demasiado tiempo con su mejor amiga.

Salió del lugar y de inmediato tomó un taxi. Iría a su hotel, indagaría por su cuenta. Ahora por lo menos existía un nombre: Nicholas. ¿Cuántos nobles de origen inglés con ese nombre visitaban el país? Aunque no estaba familiarizado con las altas esferas, había una mujer que quería lo suficiente a Candy para averiguarlo y sería la persona perfecta para esta tarea ya que siempre estuvo al pendiente de gente importante: Paty.

Paty…

En tanto, Susana se dirigía con los ojos llorosos al loft que habitaba desde que su hijo había nacido. Le había costado un alto precio vivir en ese grado de opulencia. Sus pensamientos estaban fluctuando entre una y otra palabra dicha por Stear. Candy y Terry.. separados. Su matrimonio había acabado. ¿Qué habría hecho si lo hubiese sabido hacía once meses?

No habría tenido un hijo, seguramente.

El dolor por ese pensamiento le estrujó de nuevo. Era verdad, había cometido muchos errores, pero amaba a su hijo por encima de todo. Si era el precio haber sufrido tanto durante esos meses, valía la pena por cada una de las sonrisas y gorjeos de su hijo.

Le habría gustado llamarlo Edward, como su abuelo, pero la determinación de Nicholas por dirigir su vida no se lo había permitido. El niño se llamaría Mathew, aunque no llevase su apellido. Tendría una nana aunque ella deseaba criarlo sola y ya mayor, estudiaría en Londres, así como marcaba la tradición en la familia de él. No cursaría sus estudios en una escuela americana ni de broma.

Si no hubiese sido porque el parto se había adelantado demasiado, habría nacido también en Londres, que era lo que él quería. Estaba hastiado de la cultura americana. De su lenguaje, de su ligereza e incluso de sus modas. Aborrecía todo, y si no fuese porque sus negocios más lucrativos estaban en ese país, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no habría regresado.

No entendia Susana ese menosprecio por todo lo que efectivamente la representaba, ni el motivo de la burla y de la saña, pareciera que era una manera más de castigarla.

Nicholas era atractivo. Medía casi un metro ochenta, era de cuerpo fuerte y musculado. Sus ojos, en su color tan parecidos a otros que le quitaban el sueño. Su barbilla angulada, ese cabello casi negro que recortaba religiosamente cada semana y brillaba como si usase gomina.

"Y si esa vena controladora no hubiese aparecido, si no odiara cada vez que pisa este suelo, quizá hasta me habría enamorado de él", pensó con tristeza.

Brillante, importante en el aspecto económico y social, buen conversador y atractivo. Si, Nicholas era un buen partido para cualquiera, pero estaba comprometido y ese compromiso era ineludible, pero no por ello evitaba que se sintiese dueño y señor de ella y de su hijo, y no dudaba en hacérselo notar cada vez que lo consideraba pertinente. Pero no lo amaba. No podía si todavía amaba a Terry y por más que trataba no lograba olvidarlo.

* * *

\- Te digo que no está bien Eleanor.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Está más ansioso.. creo que ha dejado la medicación.

\- Una recaída podría ser desastrosa. Le llamaré a Walter. Invadiré el piso.. haré lo que sea necesario. No puede ser que se siga autodestruyendo!

\- Yo he tratado de estar al pendiente de él en la oficina, le he recomendado la ayuda de un terapeuta. He estado dispuesto a ayudarle en el caso de Candy… ya no sé qué más hacer.

\- ¿Es que acaso ella no lo quiere? ¿No le importa el padre de su hijo?

Richard suspiró. Eso ya lo habían hablado miles de veces.

\- Terry tuvo la culpa.

\- Pero él está sufriendo, Richard! No puede ser que ella no se dé cuenta del daño que le está generando!

\- ¿Y el daño que él le hizo a ella qué? Mira mujer, sé que es tu hijo y que respecto a él no eres muy imparcial que digamos, pero piensa si alguien le hubiese hecho algo así a Jenny. ¿Habrías tolerado tener al tipo detrás de ella a pesar del dolor que le pudo haber causado?

\- Ese es un golpe bajo, Richard.

\- Si, lo reconozco. Pero date cuenta… sé que quieres a Candy, pero el amor de madre por Terry supera cualquier otro tipo de amor. Y tu hijo es un idiota. Soberanamente.

\- Cometió un error.

\- No cariño, un error es meter las medias de color en la carga de la ropa blanca y que la ropa se tiña por su causa. Lo de Terry fue infame. La castigó. Y lo peor es que sin tener ningún motivo. Si me hubiese hecho caso desde un principio, ahora las cosas le pintarían distinto. Ha sembrado vientos y ahora está cosechando tempestades. Lo único que lamento es que por ir detrás de él nos fuimos alejando de ella y nos ha costado que no nos permita ver a nuestra nieta como Dios manda.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. Por lo menos tenía las fotos. Acarició los marcos ubicados sobre la repisa. Isabella era una nena bastante fotogénica y seguramente cuando fuese grande sería tan bella como su madre.

\- Hubiese querido que tuviese sus ojos. Terry de bebé era más que adorable.

\- Mira de qué le ha valido!

\- ¿Es qué estás en contra de tu propio hijo? –se enfurruñó-. Parece que solo tienes críticas y observaciones despectivas para con él.

\- Tú sabes que lo quiero pero no estoy enceguecido por la bruma paternal. He debido ser más duro con él porque ya ves lo que ha valido que sea tan blando. Terrence es terco, orgulloso, difícil de controlar y sobre todo demasiado impulsivo.

\- Es apasionado, querrás decir. Lo mismo se puede aplicar a ti mismo.

Él suspiró.

\- Mira, sé que tiene mis genes, pero en algo nos hemos debido diferenciar. Yo luché por ti. Me atreví por lo nuestro a pesar de que mi familia estaba en contra. ¿No renuncié al título acaso? Y date cuenta que los celos me traían con el alma en vilo, pero decidí confiar en que lo tuyo en aquellos escenarios eran solamente una actuación. Todavía no termino de agradecer que hayas sido igual conmigo. Renunciar a todo por lo que nosotros teníamos y seguimos teniendo. Si no, indudablemente me habría casado con alguna mujer que nunca hubiese podido amar (porque de que no te habría dejado de amar nunca, no lo hubiera hecho). ¿Qué habría sido de mí? Seguramente sería un hombre amargado, irascible y colérico como lo ha sido mi padre hasta hoy.

\- ¿Con eso estás diciendo que nunca ha amado a tu madre?

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé. Ni pienso preguntarlo. Quiero pensar que él es de una cuna distinta, pero nos estamos desviando. Aquí no importa como son o no mis padres, sino tu hijo.

\- Pareciera que lo tuve yo sola, _gracias_. Que también es tu hijo!

\- Date cuenta que me lo recuerdo cada cinco minutos, sobre todo cuando anda con un humor insoportable en la oficina. Pero sus arranques coléricos no me preocupan, me preocupa la ansiedad. Que no sabe cómo sacarse tanta desesperación de encima. El domingo fue el peor día de todos, me lo dijo Neil.

\- ¿Qué no fue ese día cuando fue a ver a Isabella? –Richard asintió.

\- Y ya tenía planes pero nada salió como quería. Dice que la nena lloró todo el tiempo. Él estaba para los nervios, no tenía ni idea de cómo tratarla. Pero que lo peor fue que la niñera no tuvo su día libre y se quedó esas dos horas al lado de ella en lugar de estar junto a Candy. Cuando ella se apersonó se portó indiferente. A saber si fue real o si fue fingido, pero de cualquier manera le sentó como una patada en los cojones.

\- Richard!

\- Está bien, disculpa. Gracias al cielo que Neil estuvo con él y estuvieron conversando hasta que más tarde se serenó, pero Neil no se quedó muy tranquilo y por eso me llamó.

\- ¿Por eso saliste en la noche? –Richard asintió.

\- Tenía que verlo, aunque no quiso hablar. Se quedó tirado en el sofá y al final preferí dejarlo solo. Debe ir al terapeuta y quiero que me ayudes a hacerlo entrar en razón. Yo creí que podría convencerlo, pero esta mañana no quiso hablar del tema. Y necesito que lo haga para poder seguir con mis otros negocios como siempre lo he hecho. Debo viajar y no lo hago por temor a que le pase lo mismo que la vez anterior y yo me encuentre demasiado lejos para poder ayudarlo.

\- Deberíamos hablarle a Samuel. Quizá él pueda estar con nosotros una temporada.

\- No va a dejar Hollywood ahora que tiene tan buenas propuestas de trabajo. Y de Denis ni pensarlo. No debe dejar sus estudios en este momento –y se frotó las sienes.

\- Entonces recurre a sus primos. Los hijos de Harry siempre han sido muy cercanos a Terry.

\- Quizá Joe, pero de los otros no estoy seguro. Siempre han estado compitiendo por todo y te aseguro que a Terry no le va a sentar muy bien que digamos el que se vean inmiscuidos.

\- Dirás bien. Los hermanos de Joseph no le daban más que problemas, pero ya son adultos. No tienen tanto que envidiarle a estas alturas. Son exitosos por mérito propio. Se encargaron de la cadena de clubes, ahora tienen hoteles y han hecho del casino un lugar imponente. Que Terry los superara en sus estudios no creo que sea motivo ahora de riñas.

\- No hablemos de éxitos escolares, querida, no era por esas cosas por las que competían principalmente.

\- Pues no te referirás al atractivo. Terrence es mucho más guapo que todos ellos y no hay manera de competir con eso.

Richard se encogió de hombros. No iba a charlar sobre las cosas que sus sobrinos le envidiaban a Terry a estas alturas.

* * *

Terry cerró los ojos unos momentos. Estaba en la oficina, solo como pocas veces pues su padre había dicho que llegaría después de la hora de la comida. Eso por lo menos lo aliviaba un poco. No soportaba la mirada a veces lastimera y otras exasperada de su padre. Había provocado demasiadas mortificaciones. Él le había aconsejado, regañado, suplicado, exigido y chantajeado muchas veces pero nunca le hizo caso y ahora las miradas eran las que le estaban resultando menos soportables que muchos de sus regaños.

Se comenzó a sentir sin fuerzas y sin ánimo de seguir en la oficina. Ni el trabajo suponía una distracción lo suficientemente fuerte. Tenía a los del consejo de administración haciendo preguntas todo el tiempo, sus hermanos estaban hablándole por teléfono a todas horas y se estaba cansando de pasarse horas frente a la casa de Candy todos los días, si solamente la miraba por breves segundos.

"Soy un puto acosador" pensó y se rió con amargura. "Y lo peor es que no consigo absolutamente nada con ello. Ningún hombre la visita, ella no sale de casa en ningún momento. ¿Hará la compra ella sola o mandará a la mustia de su empleada?"

Pues la empleada, por muy amable que se hubiera portado con él el domingo, fue la peor de sus sorpresas. Él esperaba pasar esas horas con Candy. Llevar a la nena a algún parque, invitarla a comer con el pretexto de que Isabella se adaptara mejor a él. Pero, ¿Qué hizo la señora? Le concedió esas dos horas con su hija y con la niñera, y ya casi para que esas dos horas se cumplieran, apareció muy digna.

Eso era joderle y con palabras mayúsculas. Y para colmo no cedía ni un palmo en la decisión de no incluir a sus padres en la vida de Isabella todavía.

Salió de su apartamento con el rostro demudado, aunque se disculpó en el acto, sabía que había dado un paso en retroceso si es que en algún momento había imaginado que podía tener algún avance. Subió a su coche y manejó tan velozmente como el tráfico de domingo se lo permitió.

Ya en el departamento de su hermano, se sirvió una copa, pero la estrelló en la pared justo cuando Neil tocaba a la puerta. Se desahogó con él todo lo que pudo, pero seguía furioso y al mismo tiempo decepcionado. Por lo menos ya no se soltaba llorando como cuando se enteró que realmente sí podía tener hijos y que había alejado a la mujer de su vida de su lado. ¡Llorando él! Como un gilipollas… como uno de esos tipos patéticos que siempre había despreciado.

Y el humor no le había mejorado ni un poco. Se podía decir que se sentía peor. ¿Qué podía lograr si la tenía tan lejos de su alcance, si ella no le concedía ninguna oportunidad? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Dejar Manhattan estaba descartado. Después de más de un año de abandonar todo, los socios estaban muy recelosos y no los culpaba. La salida de Andley de _Ainecz _era la guinda del pastel, y, aunque no era algo que estaba sobre la mesa de manera oficial, algunos socios habían recibido los informes de que había mandado auditar y ya se lo sospechaban. Por eso las llamadas de los últimos días. Por lo menos ya contaba con el apoyo de Neil para afrontar la salida de Andley y formar parte del negocio. Eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

En eso escuchó el sonido de los pasos de su secretaria y se dio cuenta de que la hora de comer seguro ya había pasado. No tardaría en tener a su padre de nuevo en la oficina y deseó cerrar la puerta para no tener que verlo pasearse y enfrentarse a sus miradas. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió de que apenas fuesen la 1:40 de la tarde. Demasiado temprano para que la muchacha hubiera llegado.

Se puso de pie para salir de la oficina y poder preguntarle qué estaba pasando cuando la figura que se presentó ante sus ojos lo dejó lívido.

Susana.

* * *

.

**1994**

Albert tocó a la puerta de la casa de la tía de Candice poco después de las nueve de la mañana. Sabía que ella se encontraba en casa pues el coche aún estaba aparcado fuera.

Fueron los ojos de tono gris profundo de Annie los que se enfrentaron a los suyos cuando se abrió la puerta. Las betas azules de los mismos chispeaban.

La expresión de enfado que ella tenía, se disolvió cuando recayó en las ojeras de Albert y en la expresión apenas disimulada de su malestar.

\- Eres un imbécil ¿Sabes?

\- Necesito ver a Candice.

\- Ha pasado la noche fatal. Estuvo esperando que le llamaras hasta después de las dos de la mañana. Después se la pasó llorando.

\- Annie.. yo.. lo lamento. Le dije a Vicky que hablara con ella anoche. Ha pasado algo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo. Albert continuó.

\- Mi papá está en el hospital. Tuvo un infarto.

El gesto de Annie pasó lentamente del recelo al asombro y de ahí al de disculpa.

\- Demonios… ya sabía yo que algo malo debió haber pasado. ¿Pero él está bien? ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? –ella hizo un gesto con la mano cerca de la cabeza como si quisiera poner en orden las ideas-. Anda, pasa. Le diré a Candy que estas aquí.

Albert entró a la casa, apenas prestando atención a lo que había cambiado en ese entorno durante el tiempo que tenía visitándola. La abuela de Candice tenía una vena artística y parte del atractivo de la casa se debía a cosas que ella misma había creado. Algunas eran pinturas, otras eran pequeñas piezas de orfebrería realizadas con sus manos.

No había siquiera contemplado tomar asiento cuando la figura de Candice apareció ante sus ojos. Había salido de prisa de la habitación, como si tuviese miedo de que él se fuese. Su cabello estaba alborotado, el pijama hecho un lío, sin sujetador.. pero lo que lo sorprendió fue descubrir las ojeras, los parpados hinchados y la nariz todavía roja.

La miró descender por las escaleras a toda prisa mientras él también caminaba para acercarse a ella, escuchando el gemido apenas ahogado que hizo estremecer a Candice en el momento que se estrecharon en un abrazo.

Lo siguiente fue oírla sollozar y el corazón se le estrujó, demoliéndole. La abrazó con fuerza casi tanta como ella lo estaba estrechando. Acarició su cabello con una mano cuando se dio cuenta de que pese a todas las cosas horribles que había experimentado las últimas horas, el estar con ella le apaciguaba, le daba paz, le hacía sentir seguro. Demasiadas cosas para ser ella tan joven.

\- Amor.. –musitó apenas-. Lo siento… no pude..

\- Annie me dijo… y yo creí…

Candy no podía ya respirar. Tenía la nariz congestionada debido al llanto. Sorbió por la nariz haciendo un sonido nada delicado y se hundió en el pecho de él. Albert la estrechó fuerte un momento y después le apartó levemente. En sus ojos había preocupación.

\- Soy realmente un imbécil. Perdóname por no llamarte anoche. Perdóname por no haber venido antes.

\- Estás aquí. Yo lo único que quería era que estuvieses aquí –sus ojos verdes brillaban manifestando alivio, pero no tardó en poner una expresión preocupada-. Me dijo Annie que tu papá estaba en el hospital antes de decirme que estabas en la sala. Casi me he caído de la cama por la prisa de verte. ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

Albert le acarició la cara con la mano derecha en un gesto tierno mientras le miraba.

\- Mi papá está recuperándose. Le operaron inmediatamente y la operación duró varias horas. No me atreví a llamarte porque creí que estarías dormida. Vicky no se atrevió a molestarles anoche y yo lo único que pensé era en que necesitaba llegar a mi casa antes de poder venir a verte. Estaba hecho un espanto.

\- Tú nunca estarás espantoso… pero, ¿él está bien?

\- Ahora está sedado y mi madre está con él esperando que despierte, pero parece que todo está bien por ahora.

\- Y yo que pensaba que no querías saber nada de mí… -sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

\- ¿Por qué haría una cosa semejante? No puedo vivir sin ti –le dijo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

El corazón de Candice comenzó a sentir un calor agradable, aquel que se percibe cuando se es amado. Sonrió con suavidad para seguidamente unir sus labios a los de él un segundo y después volvió a refugiarse en su pecho.

\- Si sale tu tía de su habitación te va a dar una reprimenda por usar esa ropa delante de mí –dijo atormentado-. ¿Podrías cambiarte y salir un momento conmigo? –preguntó con tono de disculpa.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? –y se observó la pinta separándose otro tanto. No tenía sujetador y se notaba que así era. Ella tomó aire y asintió-. Tienes razón. Voy a cambiarme rápido, pero por favor no te muevas de aquí.

\- No me muevo, aquí me quedo.

Apenas ella comenzó a subir la escalera cuando observó a Annie recargarse en el pasamanos con una mirada de sospecha en sus ojos entrecerrados. Albert la miró, pero no alcanzó a preguntarse el motivo por el cual era observado de aquella manera. La vio descender después de darle una sonrisa amistosa a su prima y echarle prisa con lo de cambiarse de ropa antes de que su mamá saliera de su habitación.

Cuando puso su pie en el último escalón, la vio tomar aire.

\- ¿Ahora sí puedes decirme por qué he tenido a una María Magdalena de prima toda la noche? A mi no me convence que haya sido sólo porque no le llamaste. Una no se está cortando las venas por algo tan simple.

\- Annie.. –advirtió Albert.

\- Es que ustedes los tipos no dejan de cagarla todo el tiempo. Ya me parecía raro que anduviera como una mariposa toda la vida, rebosante de felicidad; como si no fuese suficientemente nauseabundo pensar que se daba de besos contigo, anoche fue una lluvia de llanto y de mocos.

Albert la miró sorprendido y después tragó.

\- Creo que te he explicado..

\- No –lo detuvo-. Has dicho por qué no has llamado aparentemente. Y te agradezco que vinieses personalmente para calmarla. Lo que yo quiero saber es qué puta cosa has hecho antes. ¿Por qué ella se puso tan mal cuando no le llamaste? ¿Hiciste alguna broma sobre abandonarla acaso?

\- Yo nunca dejaría a Candice, ni tampoco bromearía al respecto. Parece que no me conoces.

\- Pues mira, así como _conocerte, conocerte_, no. Sé que has vivido por pequeñas temporadas con doña Virginia y que eres su hijo. Que Vicky es tu hermana y a fuerza que eres el novio de mi prima, pero no sé hasta donde puedas llegar.

\- A lastimarla nunca. Por lo menos no lo haría de manera premeditada.

\- Entonces no tengo puta idea de qué ha hecho que ella llore tanto. Ni que le hubiese venido el periodo! Que ella y yo lo tenemos casi al mismo tiempo!

\- No tengo nada que decirte. Te repito que no he hecho nada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, pero aunque su gesto era intimidatorio, Albert no movió un músculo ni se dejó amedrentar. Era casi diez años más chica que él pero tenía cojones. La miró levantar el dedo índice y señalarlo.

\- Como ella vuelva a llorar y sea por tu culpa, te las vas a ver conmigo.

En eso el ruido en la segunda planta les hizo dejar de mirarse. La abuela estaba ya de pie y seguramente estaba reorganizando cosas. Era eso o su hermana que pocas veces se levantaba temprano, pero cuando lo hacía, no dejaba de hacer ruido.

\- Voy a ayudar a tu novia –le dijo, dándose la media vuelta.

\- Annie.. –le llamó él y ella se detuvo en sus pasos pero no se volvió-. Gracias por estar con ella y por cuidarla de esa manera.

Ella se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada pues todavía estaba enojada. Subió las escaleras y se adentró en la misma habitación en la que Candice había entrado. Entonces Albert se tomó de la baranda unos segundos, recargándose en ella para respirar profundo. Nunca había visto llorar a Candy de esa manera y le había producido un resquemor ser el responsable. Eso y bastante culpa.

Puso su cara entre las manos, sintiendo que demasiadas cosas había vivido en las últimas horas. Qué difíciles habían sido, y encima de todo tenía que vérselas con una cría de cuidado y con una lengua bastante soez,más aguda que una espada.

Sonrió. Candice no le pareció una cría cuando la conoció a los 15 años. Se reacomodó el cabello y posó las manos en los pantalones sin querer despegarse del sitio.

En ese momento escuchó pasos provenientes de otra ala de la casa. La figura de la abuela de su novia apareció ante sus ojos.

\- Albert, muchacho! ¿Aquí tan temprano?

\- Sí señora White –y extendió su mano para estrecharla, pero la abuela de Candice le dio un abrazo afectuoso.

\- ¿Y a qué debemos el honor de tenerte aquí a estas horas?

\- He venido por Candy. Quiero invitarla a desayunar.

\- Ustedes últimamente pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. Parece que solamente usan esta casa de pretexto –dijo con voz desenfadada pero de todas formas Albert estuvo a punto de ruborizarse.

\- Lo lamento, es que yo..

\- No me digas nada –dijo con una sonrisa, interrumpiéndolo-. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Esa es una consecuencia de que no tengan un noviazgo a la luz pública como todos. El día que puedas visitarla en su casa como Dios manda tengo esperanza de que las visitas de mi nieta a esta casa sean más normales.

\- ¿Le molesto?

\- Para nada. Eres un gran muchacho y sé que estás enamorado de ella. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que la mencionas. También tu hermana está convencida que nunca te había visto así y lo hemos conversado en varias ocasiones.

Albert sonrió. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Candice se abrió y apareció ella enfundada en unos jeans negros y un top sencillo de color crema. Traía una chaqueta a juego descansando sobre su brazo y estaba poniéndose unas gafas oscuras.

\- Nany, pensaba que estabas en tu habitación. Iba a hablarte.

\- ¿Decirme que te ibas? –Candy se ruborizó-. No te preocupes, Albert me ha dicho que te ha invitado a salir. Ya me parecía extraño que se hubiese ido tan rápido ayer –y le giñó un ojo.

Entonces Candy terminó de bajar los escalones y le dio un abrazo a su abuela.

\- Vendré más tarde. He dejado todas mis cosas.

\- Quiero que estén aquí para la hora de la comida –advirtió mientras se despedía también con un abrazo de Albert y Candy sonrió-. Estoy preparando un estofado que seguramente les fascinará.

\- Entonces mejor nos vamos rápido –dijo él, con una sonrisa y tomó a Candy de la mano dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de ahí.

Subieron a su coche y Albert manejó sin prisas mientas sopesaba la manera de hablar con ella. ¿Sería correcto decirle sobre la hermana que habían tenido? Necesitaba más datos.

Aparcaron en un pequeño restaurante y recibieron los menús de la mano de una empleada que estaba temblando como hoja al ver a Albert, pero él no tenía apetito.

\- ¿Te molestaría que nos lleváramos la comida a otro lado?

\- ¿No te sientes bien?

\- No lo había pensado, pero mamá seguramente me llamará a la casa si sucede algo. Estoy tentado a mandar instalar un teléfono en el auto en este momento.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso en un jaguar?

\- Si. Algunos de mis amigos los tienen instalados en sus coches desde hace años, pero son patéticos y nunca me han gustado. La otra opción es conseguirme un móvil, aunque el papeleo resulte engorroso.

\- Si quieres podemos ir al hospital para estar cerca de tu padre –él suspiró y después negó.

\- Será mejor que desayunemos y después te lleve a casa de tu tía, pero primero quiero saber qué ha pasado. ¿Por qué te has puesto a llorar toda la noche?

\- Ya te lo dije. Creí que ya no estabas interesado en mí.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste algo así? Sabes que te quiero.

\- Fui muy.. fui demasiado atrevida. Yo solamente pensé que te había decepcionado.

\- Nunca –le dijo enfáticamente tomando su mano-. Me fascina como eres. ¿No te he demostrado ya muchas veces lo que siento por ti?

Ella sonrió. Lo escuchaba recurrentemente pero siempre era un deleite que él lo repitiese, entonces asintió. Albert acarició la mano de ella unos segundos y después la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Te has sentido bien? He tenido esa preocupación desde que te dejé anoche.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Fue tu primera vez, amor. Traté de ser delicado pero nunca es una garantía que no te hubiese ocasionado molestias.

Ella se ruborizó, pero no evitó la sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien. De hecho… -y se ruborizó más-, no he dejado de pensar en todo. No usamos.. protección.

\- Lo sé. Fue un error garrafal de mi parte. No quiero que suceda algo como eso nuevamente –Ella tragó en seco y su labio tembló.

\- ¿No quieres estar ya conmigo? –Albert la miró con ternura y acarició un mechón del cabello de Candice que descansaba sobre su frente.

\- No estoy diciendo eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no sin protección –él tomó aire sin dejar de mirarla-. No tenía contemplado estar contigo anoche, así que no tenía ningún preservativo a la mano. Me dejé llevar cuando debí contenerme y debo reprochármelo porque yo soy el adulto.

\- Yo también sabía lo que hacía.

\- No, cariño. En esta ocasión la responsabilidad es sólo mía.

\- No me entiendes. Ayer.. –y la camarera se acercó para servirles a él un café y a ella un chocolate caliente. Le temblaban levemente las manos. Al momento de que se retiró ella prosiguió-. Siempre quise que mi primera vez contigo fuese así. No pensé que ayer llegaríamos a tanto. Quería tocarte y que me tocaras, reconocerme en ti y en lo mucho que deseaba dar un paso más allá. Tengo.. y he tenido por mucho tiempo tantas sensaciones y sueños contigo que sabía lo maravilloso que iba a ser. Y lo fue. Pero pensaba que primero debía ir a una clínica para asesorarme sobre algún método.. tú sabes.. anticonceptivo.

\- ¿No querías hacer el amor entonces? –le preguntó ceñudo. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y bajó su mirada un segundo para después verlo otra vez a los ojos.

\- Cuando me tocaste.. cuando me besaste de esa forma, te aseguro que no pensaba en nada que no fuese hacer el amor en ese momento. No me arrepiento, Albert, porque sé que te amo y que no fue algo que planearas sino que yo te lo pedí. No te aprovechaste de mí si es que eso estás pensando.

\- Pero.. ¿tú lo pensaste cuando no te llamé anoche?

\- Creí que te había decepcionado. Solo eso. Fue de lo único que tuve temor.

\- Eso no debe atemorizarte. Lo que siento por ti es más fuerte cada vez.

\- Entonces.. eso significa que lo que hicimos anoche.. ¿se repetirá pronto?

Albert sonrió.

\- Me supongo que sí. No habrá manera de que pueda resistirme a ti.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo provocadora?

Albert soltó una carcajada. Ella era adorable.

\- Tú no necesitas provocar. Basta con que existas, con olerte, con pensarte, pero quiero que en adelante estemos preparados. Si necesitas ir con un médico yo puedo hacerme cargo de que alguien de confianza te atienda.

\- No –ella negó-. Le diré a Paty. Ella no sabe lo nuestro y creerá que algún chico del liceo me gusta. Pensará que es natural que me preocupe cuando le diga que tuve sexo sin protección.

\- Sobre mí no debes preocuparte –le dijo serio. Siempre había sido demasiado cuidadoso en las relaciones previas que había tenido-. Puedo afirmarlo sin lugar a dudas y estoy dispuesto a practicarme exámenes para confirmarlo.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras negaba.

\- Es solo para que me recete la píldora, así como mis amigas la toman. No dudo de ti.

En ese momento le gruñó la tripa y ambos se rieron.

\- Toma ese chocolate, te hará bien. Debo llevarte a casa de tu tía y quizá yo me quede con mi hermana. No he dormido desde hace más de 24 horas. Estoy exhausto. Quiero estar con mi padre en el hospital ya que despierte, y que mi madre vuelva a su casa a descansar.

\- No me dijiste por qué de su infarto.

Él la miró unos segundos. No podía decirle que su padre estaba en contra de su relación en ese momento y que la discusión entre ambos lo había alterado demasiado. Eso desencadenaría en tener que hablarle sobre la relación que llevaron la madre de ella y su padre, y también de Rosemary. Todavía no era tiempo. Necesitaba averiguar todo lo que le hacía falta.

\- Mi padre lleva una vida de muchas tensiones y se cuida poco. Fuma, se alimenta mal. De repente tiene pésimo carácter. Ayer lo encontré de muy mal humor y en lugar de quedarme callado, discutimos. Dice el médico que si no hubiese sido así, que probablemente el infarto le hubiera sobrevenido dormido y que entonces no hubiera habido nada que hacer.

Ella se quedó muda.

\- Entenderás que no tuve cabeza para nada. Le brindé los primeros auxilios, en tanto los de emergencias llegaban a la casa y se hacían cargo ellos. En el momento que llegué al hospital me di cuenta de que no era tan temprano como deseaba, y después de la tarde que habías vivido, pensé que quizá ya estuvieses dormida. Le llamé a Vicky para que fuese a casa de tu tía para avisarte, pero supongo que con la prisa y el nerviosismo por lo que había pasado, no se atrevió a hacerlo. Me dijo que pensó que ya dormían.

\- Estábamos viendo una película. La casa estaba prácticamente a oscuras.

\- Eso lo explica.

Ella miró la taza que contenía su chocolate caliente y después lo observó a él.

\- ¿Quieres todavía que nos empaquen la comida para llevar? –él asintió. No quería seguir ahí y tampoco comer con prisas. Le hizo una seña a la camarera y le pidió que le sirviese el desayuno para llevar, al mismo tiempo que extendía el dinero.

La mujer no rechistó, estaba embobada mirándolo y su forma de ser servicial con él hizo que Candy frunciera levemente el ceño. No se acostumbraba al hecho de que las féminas lo miraran de ese modo y le tuvieran tales atenciones.

\- ¿Y a donde iremos? –preguntó en cambio.

\- Vamos a la casa de mi madre. Vicky está ahí y seguro que tu tía se sentirá más tranquila de saber que estás solamente cruzando la calle si es que te llama tu madre.

\- ¿No crees que pensará peor? Ahí tienes una habitación para ti solo.

Albert sonrió mirándola con ternura. Una habitación era decir poco. No se había quedado ahí después de lo que le pasó a su padre debido a que no tenía ropa de su talla en ese lugar. La debía donar desde que regresó del posgrado pero nunca se daba el tiempo.

\- Si fuese por oportunidades para tenerte a solas, tengo más de tres opciones, cariño. Recuerda que aparte de mis habitaciones en las casas de mis padres tengo un departamento y si conozco a mi madre, tu tía ya sabe eso.

Internamente se dijo que él debía de haber pensado que estar en casa de su padre podía representar una tentación demasiado fuerte para ambos. Si hubieran estado en otro lado, las cosas quizá no habrían llegado a tanto. De ahí le brindó una mirada entre divertida y avergonzada.

\- Por cierto, el jardinero me entregó el brote de los rosales que olvidamos anoche, lo tengo en el coche.

Ella se ruborizó pero sonrió de igual modo. La camarera entonces se acercó con la comida debidamente empaquetada. Albert le sonrió con amabilidad y rechazó el cambio, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a Candice para ayudarla a incorporarse.

No solían tener muestras del amor que sentían públicamente por obvias razones, pero en ese momento, Albert la tomó de la cintura y depositó un beso suave en la sien de Candice ante la mirada estupefacta de la mujer, y así salieron del lugar.

Comieron en casa de la madre de Albert, en la sala. Vicky no pudo levantarse de la cama, aunque trató al irse casi a rastras a la sala con ellos. El olor de la comida la seducía pero no lo suficiente como para permanecer despierta.

Candice la miraba con ternura. Era mayor que Albert, pero a veces parecía una chiquilla y se comportaba como tal.

\- Quiero besarte –le dijo él y ella se mordió el labio, pero sonrió, acercándose a él.

En lugar de besarla, la estrechó entre sus brazos y permitió que el rostro de ella se enterrara en su pecho. El corazón le latía acelerado y ella se dio cuenta, pero por un buen rato eso no les importó. Era reconfortante estar así. Era lo que ambos hubieran deseado después de haber hecho el amor, pero la premura por recoger el coche del centro comercial no se los permitió.

\- Te amo, preciosa. Quiero que siempre recuerdes eso.

Ella levantó su rostro y se topó con los ojos cristalinos de Albert. Candice tenía también la mirada afectada. Lo amaba demasiado.

Se aferró a su cuello lentamente y rozó con sus labios los de él. El beso fue suave y tierno, como inicialmente fue su primer beso, pero les sabía a ansias, a necesidad y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más profundo se tornaba. Albert al sentir que estaban por precipitarse nuevamente fue aminorando la pasión, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de ella para acariciarlas con suavidad hasta que los besos fueron tiernos nuevamente. No se separaron propiamente dicho, pero al desviar los labios a la mejilla de ella, Candice supo que no irían más allá.

\- Debes ir a casa de tu tía ahora, si no, no te voy a dejar ir ni aunque traten de derribar la puerta –le dijo él cuando pudo hablar. Su voz era profunda, enronquecida de manera marcada aunque el volumen que había usado era bajo.

Ella suspiró, enviando su tibio aliento al cuello de él sin siquiera proponérselo y Albert tuvo que frenarse para no sucumbir al latigazo de deseo que ese sencillo acto provocó en él.

El aroma de su piel, la suavidad de su cuello, la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, el recuerdo de lo compartido mientras habían hecho el amor, todo lo estaba turbando y ella con su inocencia no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba de ceder al deseo.

Vicky roncó con fuerza y ese sonido los sorprendió a ambos aunque no se separaron inmediatamente. Se habían olvidado que ella estaba desparratada en el sillón de la sala. Albert desvió la mirada hacia su hermana y Candice bajó sus brazos, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás. Estaba ruborizada y se mordía el labio tratando de contener el bochorno que estaba sintiendo. Vicky gimoteó algo incomprensible y se reacomodó en el sillón quedando en una posición imposible. Él suspiró, con gesto fingidamente derrotado, pero le sonrió a Candice.

\- La debo llevar a su cuarto. No sabe desvelarse, cuando lo hace parece como si estuviera ebria y más de una vez me ha dado algún susto, pero primero me voy a llevar todo a la cocina.

\- Yo te ayudo –él negó.

\- Mejor cuida que Vicky no se parta el cuello. Voy a apresurarme. Hoy es el día libre de la empleada y mi madre no soporta desorden en la casa.

Albert recogió los empaques de comida para llevarlos a la cocina. Si Candice hubiera notado lo excitado que estaba podía haberla hecho sentir incómoda o por lo menos trató de convencerse de que así habría sido. Separó la basura para ponerla en los contenedores que correspondían y se tomó un par de minutos para tranquilizarse, respirando profundamente.

Cuando volvió a la sala, Candice estaba viendo unas fotografías que estaban sobre una repisa en la que también se mostraban unos objetos de cristal de baccarat que su madre apreciaba mucho.

\- ¿Qué miras?

Ella se dio la vuelta y señaló un portarretratos donde estaba montando a caballo con el traje de equitación del liceo. No tendría más de 17 años, y, seguida de ella, había otra de la hacienda, también a caballo. Estaba carcajeándose debido a una broma que Vicky le hizo cuando su madre le tomó la foto. Ahí ya estaba más grande, fue seis meses antes de conocer a Candice.

\- Algún día iremos y te enseñaré la hacienda, te mostraré los caballos pura sangre que mi padre posee. El lugar es muy bello. Tenemos una cabaña en una ladera de una montaña a unos 10 kilómetros de ahí que es donde pasé mi primer invierno solo. Una semana aislado de la civilización, comiendo básicamente carne seca, quesos, miel, y en los que aprendí a cocinar lo más elemental. Ahí fue cuando comencé a tener repulsión por la comida procesada. Odié el chili, los pepinillos agrios y las sopas porque eran de lata. Mi padre iba y venía para supervisarme, pero nunca invadió la cabaña aunque lo habría hecho si hubiera creído que yo estaba mal. Se conformaba con verme de lejos y estaba al pendiente de que no rondaran osos o coyotes, que el coche tuviese combustible, que no se me acabaran los leños. Creo que fue terrorífico para él que su hijo varón con 14 años apenas, se atreviera a una cosa semejante. Tuvo más miedo de ello que de que manejara solo por primera vez un coche.

\- ¿A qué edad aprendiste a manejar?

Él sonrió y agachó la cabeza un momento.

\- Sé que esto algún día lo tomarán en mi contra, pero aprendí días antes de cumplir 14 y fue mucho más grande que la mayoría de mis primos, lo único es que yo era uno de los mayores por eso no lo resentí tanto. Tuve a mi favor que siempre he sido bastante alto y que me dejaron manejar en la hacienda antes que en algún otro lado.

\- ¿Has estrellado un coche alguna vez? –él negó.

\- Nunca. Soy bastante cuidadoso cuando manejo y no suelo subir de 90 millas por hora –bromeó. Candy se le quedó mirando y él se carcajeó. Entonces Vicky se movió de nuevo y él se controló trabajosamente-. No manejo muy deprisa, eso lo sabes, pero sé hacerlo. Aprendí gracias a mi padre, que maneja como poseso o que quiere que lo lleven de un lado a otro como exhalación.

\- Vicky se va a caer del sofá –previno cuando la miró retorcerse.

\- Deja la llevo a su habitación y te acompaño a casa de tu tía.

\- No es necesario. Sólo tengo que cruzar la calle.

\- Hay algo que nunca me podrán reprochar: soy un hombre muy formal. Le dije a tu abuela que te invitaba a desayunar y después te llevaba a la casa.

\- Eso porque no sabía que comería en tu casa.

\- El lugar no es lo más importante. La palabra empeñada sí lo es.

Ella observó como Albert tomaba en brazos a su hermana como si no pesase gran cosa y de ahí volvió su vista al portarretratos. Quería conocer ese lugar del que más de una vez Albert le había hablado. Cuando lo vio reaparecer por el pasillo, ella tenía una gran sonrisa.

\- Sí, Albert. Quiero que algún día me lleves a ese lugar.

\- Lo haremos amor, ya lo verás.

Salieron de la casa de Albert riendo, pero al voltear a la casa de la tía, Candy reconoció el coche de Tony aparcado en la acera.

\- Creo que será mejor que me dejes aquí.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- El coche de Tony está aparcado fuera de la casa de mi tía y él no sabe nada de lo nuestro. Lo que es extraño es que nunca le había dicho la dirección y si está aquí probablemente no venga solo. Seguro que lo trajo Paty.

Albert miró hacia la casa pero estaba serio.

\- Tony es el muchacho que te dejó sola fuera del cine, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Todavía te acuerdas de eso?

\- Recuerdo que me miró como si quisiera fulminarme.

\- Somos amigos desde hace muchos años, era un poco posesivo, pero siempre procurando protegerme.

Albert la detuvo y le hizo girar hacia él.

\- No entraré, pero dile a tu abuela que estoy afuera. Quiero agradecerle la invitación a comer, preguntarle a qué hora quiere que esté en su casa, o si considera que es mejor no presentarme para no ocasionarte problemas con tu hermana.

Ella lo miró extrañada. Su voz era seca y eso no era normal.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

Él negó, aunque la sensación que había experimentado no era agradable. Trató de sonreír, pero parecía una mueca. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Celos? Sería la primera vez. No era lo mismo escucharla hablar vagamente de él que sentirlo presente en la vida de ella.

Candy lo miró extrañada, pero asintió, volviendo a retomar el camino a la entrada de la casa de su tía.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y escucharon las voces risueñas de Annie y de Tony que charlaban porque iban saliendo de la casa.

\- …yo le diré que la esperaste quince minutos, pero en serio, no sé porqué se tarda tanto si el videoclub no tiene muchas películas los fines de semana.

\- Imagínate lo que me hacía esperar cuando salía del liceo. Muchas veces estuve a punto de dejarla pero nunca me atreví. Y, ya le he dicho que si tiene auto, que lo use. No me gusta que se vaya caminando aunque el lugar sea relativamente cerca.

En ese momento Tony la miró. Ni siquiera recayó en la figura de Albert que estaba a unos pasos. Estaba demasiado contento. Corrió hacia ella tomándola de los hombros.

\- Pecosa, lo logramos! Nos seleccionaron!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Estamos dentro de la competencia del club hípico. Me llamaron esta mañana y cuando marqué a tu casa, tu hermana Paty me confirmó que te llamaron a ti también. Le dije que vendría a darte la noticia.

\- Pero no estábamos dentro del ranking –Tony dejó caer los brazos y después metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Algo mencionó el entrenador de una ampliación del número de competidores. No va a exigir demasiado porque sabe que tú llevas montando poco tiempo.

\- Lo extraño era que tú no estuvieras. Eres de los mejores jinetes del club, si no es que el mejor. ¿Por qué te habían excluido de la lista inicial? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Tony?

El muchacho sonrió. Elevó una ceja con ligera presunción pero de inmediato soltó la carcajada.

\- Eres demasiado perspicaz. La verdad que amenacé al entrenador. Eliza no quería que estuvieras dentro y cuando me enteré que el entrenador había accedido a su exigencia, le dije que también me sacara de la lista. Como Grandchester tampoco compite, con mi salida y la nula participación tuya, el club perdió posibilidades de lograr algo este año. Al final, tuvo que acceder, pero se tardó. Ya había dado por perdido nuestro lugar en la competencia.

\- ¿Esa tipa qué trae contra mí?

\- Eso ya no interesa. Lo importante es que estamos dentro y vas a poder formar parte de una verdadera competencia. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

En ese momento, Tony sintió la mirada de Albert y volteó hacia él. Perdió la sonrisa en el acto.

\- Sí, pero no entiendo si ustedes terminaron hace cerca de tres años, cómo es que me sigue haciendo la vida difícil –contestó ella distraídamente, con la mirada dirigida al suelo.

Albert los observaba con un gesto indescifrable. No había rasgos de emoción en él, pero respiraba más rápidamente de lo normal. Lo reconoció enseguida.

Annie al darse cuenta, intervino, algo nerviosa.

\- Vecino, ya era hora de que llegaras. Mi abuela está en la cocina y quiere que le expliques la recomendación que tu mamá nos hizo.

Albert la miró fijamente y reaccionó antes de que Candy supiese qué hacer.

\- Desde luego –y se dirigió con paso firme dentro de la casa de Annie ante la mirada de Tony y de Candy.

Tony no fue testigo de la expresión de disculpa que Annie le dio a su prima porque se volteó rápidamente.

\- Entonces era cierto. Es vecino de tu prima.

Ella lo miró, sintiendo el peso de la culpa por ocultarle que realmente era su novio, pero trató de no manifestarlo. Estaba también asombrada de que Tony lo recordara después de tanto tiempo.

\- Tienes muy buena memoria.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta, compartimos algunas características físicas. Quizá sea eso lo que me deje más tranquilo. Nunca mostraste interés romántico por mí, así que supongo que no somos tu tipo.

\- Tony..

\- Vamos a dejarlo así. Bueno, pues según el entrenador, nos requiere más días de la semana en el club y quizá los entrenamientos en fin de semana sean más extensos.

\- No puedo dejar de practicar esgrima.

\- Entonces decide, muñeca. En el liceo te están explotando con lo del baloncesto, en el club sigues con lo del florete y practicando saltos. Afortunadamente dejaste esa tontería del tenis desde que Grandchester dejó de ir al club. Te vas a lastimar las muñecas de tanto forzarlas y no quiero tener una amiga gimoteando sobre estar afectada del túnel carpiano si sigues con eso.

\- No puedo dejar el baloncesto. Es mi último año. Prometo que después de graduarme, voy a enfocarme más en otras cosas, pero soy buena y el equipo depende de mí. Y si dejo de practicar esgrima, mi madre se infarta, ya ves lo duro que fue decirle que no pensaba seguir con las clases de tenis...

\- Debiste acceder a competir. Quizá ya fueses seleccionada olímpica, pecosa.

\- No son esas mis ambiciones. Me gusta lo que me hace sentir cuando practico, me centra. Y tú deberías también practicar. Ya no eres tan bueno.

\- La esgrima no es lo mío.

\- Y por lo que veo el futbol tampoco. Te van a quitar el puesto de capitán si no te dedicas más.

\- Voy a ir a Yale. Eso ya está arreglado y no necesito el pase que un buen desempeño en el equipo pueda darme.

\- Yo por el contrario, si descuido más la escuela, no me voy a poder graduar. ¿Ves por qué te digo que no puedo dedicarme a competir de modo profesional?

\- Luke se va a sentir ofendido cuando sepa que lo haces en el hípico.

\- Y como no soy tan buena, no voy a llegar a la estatal. No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo contemplado.

\- Eres una cabezota.

\- Tú no entiendes, pero no importa que no lo hagas. Deseaba competir en el hípico no por ganar, quiero hacerlo por otros motivos.

\- No conozco a alguien que compita pensando que va a perder y se sienta conforme con ello. Eres rara, supongo –e hizo una pausa-. Ya me voy. Vine a darte la noticia personalmente, pero todavía mis padres no lo saben y quiero que lo sepan. Nos vemos el lunes.

Y se fue. Ni siquiera le brindó un beso en la mejilla de despedida. Al muchacho le resultaba cada vez más difícil acercarse tanto a ella sin terminar haciendo algo inapropiado. Entonces, Candy entró a la casa. Albert estaba de pie, en el pasillo que daba acceso a la cocina. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y al verla, suspiró.

Descruzando los brazos se tocó el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar y medio de la mano derecha e inmediatamente caminó hacia ella.

\- ¿Ya se ha ido? -ella asintió-. Creo que yo también debería. Estoy exhausto.

\- Espera un momento. ¿Estás molesto? –él se detuvo y cambió el peso de un pie a otro antes de hablar. Tenía una expresión seria pero no parecía molesto.

\- A veces me cuesta trabajo estar en las sombras. No soy un chiquillo y no estoy acostumbrado a esconderme de nada ni de nadie, pero tú me importas más de lo que nunca nadie me ha importado. Sé que ayer te lo dije, pero aún cuando estoy desesperado porque todo mundo sepa que eres mi novia, lo que más me importa es lo que sientes por mí y al hecho de que esto se va a arreglar pronto. Estoy aferrándome a ello, Candice, del mismo modo que sé que tú lo haces.

Guardó silencio pues ella le abrazó por la cintura, tal como lo hizo la primera vez.

\- No quiero que te enojes.

\- No estoy enojado, aunque… si te soy honesto, el que deseaba fulminarlo ahora he sido yo.

Ella se separó y lo miró, incrédula.

\- ¿Te pusiste celoso?

Él enarcó las cejas.

\- ¿Él estaba celoso? Creí que se había enojado porque lo estabas dejando fuera de la conversación.

\- Tony es mi amigo y siempre lo ha sido. No he querido dejarte fuera de la plática. Ya ves que salió hablando como torbellino.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, a él tampoco le ha caído en gracia verme, Candice. No sé si es una percepción errónea de mi parte, pero quizá no te vea como amiga tal como tú lo miras.

\- ¿Sabes desde hace cuanto tiempo lo somos?

\- Creo que ya me lo dijiste anteriormente.

\- Entonces creo que eso simplifica todo. ¿Por qué de Stear no dices nada?

\- Lo que yo sé de tu amigo Alistair es que durante mucho tiempo él y tu hermana estuvieron enamorados, según me has comentado tú misma. De Anthony solo me has dicho que era un rompeenaguas y que traía locas a las jóvenes del liceo desde antes que fuese capitán del equipo de futbol.

\- Y que fue novio de una de mis amigas.

\- Una que ya no lo es, según recuerdo.

Ella se le quedó mirando. Si no lo hubiera oído, no lo habría creído.

\- Ya. Me estoy comportando irracionalmente –dijo él por fin-. Creo que nunca había sentido algo parecido. Es… extraño. No soy celoso.

\- Ya.. no lo eres, claro.

\- No ironices. No me gusta.

\- Nunca te habías quejado de mis ironías.

\- Toma en cuenta que estoy cansado. Ten misericordia de mí en estos momentos.

\- No te voy a molestar. Pero, en serio, si vas a ir a la clínica con tu padre quiero acompañarte.

\- No es necesario. Disfruta tu fin de semana con tus primos, yo iré a dormir un rato y si me es posible, vendré a acompañarles a comer, pero si no puedo hacerlo te voy a llamar por teléfono en cuanto tenga oportunidad. Tú también debes descansar.

Ella se abrazó a su cintura de nuevo aspirando su aroma.

-¿Soy demasiado atrevida si te digo que quiero dormir entre tus brazos?

\- Candice, no me des ideas que no me hacen falta. Tengo suficiente con las mías –dijo torturado y ella sonrió-. Y por favor, no vuelvas a salir de la habitación como lo hiciste esta mañana porque no respondo por mis actos nuevamente.

Ella sonrió, había más que diversión en su mirada, por fin podía decir que lo que ella sentía desde hacía tiempo, era lo que él también estaba sintiendo.

\- Ya me parecía extraño que la pervertida fuese yo.

\- Querer dormir a mi lado no es perversión.

\- Pero desearlo todo el tiempo, sí lo es, sobre todo teniendo una idea de cómo quiero hacerlo después de lo de anoche.

Albert suspiró. Su pequeña estaba jugando con fuego.

\- Pronto –sólo dijo y permanecieron en ese abrazo hasta que los pasos acercándose de Annie se escucharon en el pasillo.

* * *

.

Amigas y amigos, antes que nada, feliz inicio de año. Espero que las pasadas navidades hayan sido las mejores hasta hoy y que este año se cumplan las metas que se han propuesto. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos y por tantos mensajes tan lindos. Yo las disfruté mucho en compañía de mi peque, mi papá, hermanos y sobrinos, fue muy bonita aunque se extraña a las personas que nos hacen falta. Sin embargo, con todo y que la casa estuvo llena y comimos hasta hartarnos, tenía el capi 18 pendiente y aquí se los he traído. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Se acerca el momento de la separación de los rubios (ay, mi Dios, voy a llorar), pero el que sigue ya lo tengo escrito hasta la mitad y espero tener tiempo estas semanas para poder postearlo. Ahí vamos, lento pero seguro. 14,000 palabras, un record!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:

**Friditas**: Ay preciosa, ya sabes, la intriga me intriga. Y hoy no hablé de Agnes ni mencioné a Archie, pero necesitaba hacer entrar en escena a dos de los olvidados: Susana y Stear. Ahora, pierde sentido aparentemente saber quién es el padre del bebé de Susana cuando se sabe que de Terry no lo es, pero la necesito en escena y también quiero mencionar un poco la historia entre Stear y Paty, aunque no me pienso demorar en ella demasiado. Lo que cae como bomba es que por primera vez Albert siente lo que son los celos y eso lo saca un poco de su zona de confort, pero se ha recuperado rápidamente. Y ya que estamos, por fin está llegando la competencia de equitación que será la que detone lo que hará que se separen. Estoy de nervios, pero esta escena la estoy esperando con tantas ansias, que ya se me notan. Te mando un abrazo gigante. Te quiero mucho.

**CandyFan72**: corazón, ¿y cómo te digo? Te dejé más en suspenso pues no hablé nada sobre el folder que Archie le dejó a Albert, así que será en el próximo cuando quizá tenga la oportunidad (no es cosa segura). Por lo menos, aquí se puede ver la escena desde una perspectiva diferente. Los padres de Terry ven la problemática de su hijo, el mismo Terry se está dando cuenta de que sus acciones no son las mejores, pero la cosa más complicada la tiene ahora con Susana enfrente. ¿Te imaginas cómo reaccionará? Un abrazo corazón y feliz año. Espero que hubieres disfrutado al lado de tu familia tan bellas fiestas. Tqm.

**Paloma**: De mi wero no me olvido. ¿Tú crees? Es mi ideal, pero la historia se cuenta sola y yo solamente escribo. Ya veremos a donde nos lleva. Y por otro lado, Archie si sabe más de lo que demuestra, así que hará falta que hable claro, el asunto es que no cree que deba hacerlo si primero Albert no lee los informes completos. Sobre Rosemary…. Ya tengo mis planes, pero son ligeramente retorcidos. De las razones por las que William y Cecilia no se quedaron juntos, pues él da a pensar que ella estaba interesada en él solo por su dinero o que para él ella era solamente una aventura, pero el hecho de que no se haya desecho de las cartas y que las guardara en la caja de seguridad junto a los papeles de nacimiento de sus hijos, da mucho qué pensar, ¿no crees? Pero en fin, son muchas interrogantes, pero se van a ir resolviendo. Y, ¿sabes? yo también de alguna manera comencé a escribir (y a leer más de lo que antes lo hacía) para desligarme un rato de los problemas y las preocupaciones, eso hace falta. Las cosas no se van por ignorarlas, pero por lo menos uno siente que descansa un rato y eso es necesario para la paz mental. Lo malo, que a veces las historias son tan buenas que una acaba más ansiosa con ellas, jajaja. Espero que encuentres en las mías la distracción justa. Y, respondí al review con otro en el de la sonrisa de la princesa. Mi perfil de facebook es el mismo de siempre. Soy la única **AnaEdith Fiction** hasta ahorita. Espero contactarte, porque yo te busqué en facebook y encontré decenas de resultados. Te aprecio muchísimo. Un abrazo.

**Nadia M. Andrew**: Perdooooon! no sé que me pasó que me lo salté. Ya me entró preocupación si es que no ha sido la primera vez. Pero, recapitulando: Si, sabe cosas, por eso le dejó el folder, pero no las suficientes. Sabe que Albert estuvo en aquel hospital cuando ella fue atendida, pero las influencias del señor Andley hicieron que los historiales en la poilicía fuesen borrados. No pensó en que en el hospital también había quedado una constancia, pero si te explico me estaría adelantando. El abuelo de Albert le dejó la herencia a sus nietos, ¿recuerdas? No a su propio hijo y no hemos sabido por qué. Y de Agnes todo mundo sospecha, pero no puedo hablar mucho tampoco porque en adelante sabrás la función que ella tomará en la historia. Y si, el dueño de la empresa se parece mucho al estilo de Neil, pero en este fic le he dado la oportunidad de ser un tipo bueno. Cuando joven fue engreído y Terry no lo soportaba, pero al paso de los años algo en él cambió que hizo que estos personajes terminaran como amigos. Y agradezco tus palabras, ya en el siguiente capi te comento más sobre tu último review (¿Qué perfil tienes en facebook que no te ubico muy claramente? Ya tengo otra nueva duda). Gracias y de nuevo una disculpa. Te mando un abrazo.

**Normaangelica**: mega-abrazo recibido. Muchas gracias. Me da mucho gusto saber que mis historias se van convirtiendo en las favoritas de quienes me leen. La verdad que eso es algo que no tengo con qué pagar. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

**Lukyta:** ay amiga, ¿dónde meto la cabeza? Por ahora, el fic que está detenido desde hace más tiempo es el de _solo una oportunidad_, ya ves que el de _la sonrisa_ lo actualicé antes que este, pero me queda menos tiempo y mi computador es una lata porque no he podido cambiarlo por uno nuevo. Pero no voy a dejar la historia. De hecho, mis planes con ella son muy especiales porque a ese fic le tengo un cariño muy profundo. Es con el que comencé y lo escribía desde el móvil (una blackberry convencional, ya sabrás), pero es como un bebé que una cuida mucho, tiene pavor a estropearlo. Y sobre preferencias, lo seeee. Mi wero es mi wero. Pero es un wero que también comete errores, que ha tenido que pasar por un proceso doloroso aunque en el fic no se vislumbre todavía cuanto. Lo que es evidente ha sido su cambio y fue provocado por el dolor más que por otra cosa. Espero que aproveche las oportunidades que se le presentan, porque no la va a tener fácil con la insistencia de Terry ante su papel como padre de Isabella. Me ganan las ansias. Te mando un abrazo.

**VivianArdlay**: Querida Vivian, cuando abriste cuenta y pudimos comenzar a charlar en facebook creo que no tenía idea de lo mucho que íbamos a congeniar. Todavía me siento muy agradecida porque me hubieras compartido ese tesoro en imágenes, pues lo de Anthony me hacía falta y no tienes idea de cuanto. Gracias, Viv. Seguimos en contacto en fb. Bendiciones.

**Maryel Tonks:** Ahora dime, ¿cómo te he dejado? Que me intrigas. La verdad, desaté muchas incógnitas con los capítulos anteriores, pero deseaba algo así. Y estaba nerviosa, porque si notas, el capitulo anterior parece más de una escena de película de espías que de mi idea general del fic y eso me daba pavor. Pero salió bien. Lo recibieron con agrado y eso me hizo respirar. Por ahora, esa información quedó en el aire, pero servirá para que mi wero tome su posición en la vida de Candy como quiere hacerlo. Y, si tomo en cuenta que el gatito es de mis personajes predilectos (le digo sobrino porque debo ser fiel a mi wero, pero es de los que hacen que tiemblen también mis piernas), no podía darle un lugar menor. Es inteligente, es guapo, es sagaz. Como un felino que sabe lo que quiere y sabe como conseguirlo, cosa que me encanta, pero también es noble y tiene un alto sentido del honor. Hará lo que sea necesario para que todo se solucione en la vida de los weros si sabe que ellos se amaron en el pasado y que su separación fue una intriga propiciada por terceros. Antes cuando Candy era feliz, no hubiera hecho nada, pero ahora, que la ha visto sin Grandchester, no se quedará tan quieto. ¿Te imaginas? Él también tuvo su historia sobre un amor frustrado con la hermana de Albert, pero no querría que su historia se repitiera. Que emoción! Gracias por seguir conmigo en cada historia. Te aprecio mucho.

**Josie**: mira que a veces se repiten los mismos errores. Yo lo conozco como maldición generacional (es en serio). A veces se repiten debido a que son patrones aprendidos, pero otras veces, es realmente como una maldición, y pienso que también a veces son cosas que pueden ser fortuitas. Lo que sí, la mamá de Candy ya le tocó ver a Albert, pero si te das cuenta, Anthony aclaró que entre él y mi wero las características físicas eran parecidas, así que ella no fue tan paranoica como para pensar que entre tantísimos hombres en Chicago, precisamente el hijo de William era el que viviría enfrente de la casa de su hermana y que sería él el que terminara como novio de su hija. Lo que si, otra cosa que no he abordado mucho, es que a pesar de que son familia, Cecilia no frecuenta mucho a su hermana y por ende a su madre. La tía Elroy enviudó y durante un tiempo su vida laboral la absorbió, así que tampoco le queda mucho tiempo libre. Creo que todo se prestó para que no supieran uno del otro. Si no, quizá no hubieran tenido ninguna oportunidad de conocerse y de enamorarse. Cecilia nunca hubiera permitido que su hija visitase a su tía con el hijo de su primer amor ahí. El asunto se ve raro, pero lo voy a ir despejando. Feliz año, un abrazo.

**Carmen**: querida, todavía tengo el corazón enternecido. Gracias de nuevo. Que bonito detalle. Te agradezco que hayas escogido esa foto (es mi favorita pero tuve que dejarla descansar del face porque ya tenía meses con ella). Reitero lo dicho, este 2014 fue un año de encuentros, pero espero que tengamos una muy bonita amistad que perdure a través de los años. Un abrazo bien grande.

**Liovana**: Muchas gracias Lio, la verdad, que yo les extrañaba mucho. Y sobre esta trama, ya siento los nervios porque todo salga a la luz… me emociono mucho. Dime qué tal te ha parecido este capi. Tengo el otro en el horno, pero no puedo avanzar hasta que me serene y pueda retomar las clases de mi nena, porque hay poco tiempo libre en días normales, imagínate en vacaciones que la tengo en casa haciendo malabares con los juguetes. Muy divertido, pero me tiene en el nivel más bajo de energía del año. Me duelen las piernas de tanto subir y bajar escaleras y recoger juguetes. Bendita infancia. Seguimos en contacto en fb. Un abrazo.

**Mfloresmayes**: te agradezco mucho y espero que este capi también te haya agradado. Yo he sido (desde que conocí fanfiction) una lectora voraz de fics. Al inicio leía de todo, después intenté con las adaptaciones pero retomé las historias originales porque hay mucho talento por descubrir en este portal y eso debe de reconocerse. Soy de las que lee de inicio a fin si el fic me gusta, y agradezco cuando me leen del mismo modo porque eso me hace darme cuenta que la trama tiene secuencia y coherencia. Apenas estoy dando pininos, pero mi meta es publicar independiente este año. Espero lograrlo. Saludos, y gracias por tus palabras. Me alientan a proseguir. Y aprovechando, me encanta que me dijeras desde donde me escribes. Yo no he tenido el gusto, pero mi tía favorita ha visitado el estado de Nueva York hace apenas cuatro meses y me dio santo y seña de los lugares a donde había ido. Espero conocerlo aún más por lo que puedas contarme. Un saludo.

**Chicuelita99:**Mi wero eso quisiera, pero teniéndolo en el hospital, con riesgo de que tenga complicaciones no se atrevería. A pesar de todo lo desesperado que está por conocer el trasfondo de las cosas, sabe que debe actuar con sabiduría y no precipitarse. También debe aclarar si su madre supo sobre aquella relación, aunque no lo parece pues conoce a Candy y no ha puesto objeciones a que sea su novia. Toda una trama que está por sacar a la luz sus secretos. Espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.

**Melisa Andrew**: Mira, todavía no estoy segura sobre qué otro papel tomará Archie en la vida de la rubia, pero sabe que la mujer lo ha impresionado. Lo que siente ahora es una carga moral por Albert. En su momento tuvo muchos informes sobre los Grandchester y Albert no sabe hasta qué punto averiguó la vida de Candy como para saber que estuvieron a punto de tener un hijo, pero sabe que el interés del rubio es fuerte e inusual. Con tantas chicas conquistadas de jóvenes, sabe perfectamente que el interés del rubio no es por motivos profesionales.

**Dyta Dragon**: Acabo de leer tu review, pero ¿qué te digo? Respetando las opiniones, para mí no es incesto para nada. Lo fuera si hubiera un lazo sanguíneo entre ellos, pero si nos basamos en la Historia, aún hemos visto infinidad de veces relaciones entre medios hermanos (ojo, no digo que estoy de acuerdo, solo que sucede y desde siempre). Ahora las leyes en muchos países no permiten tales prácticas entre miembros de una misma familia que tengan lazo de consanguineidad, pero entre los rubios eso no sucede. Una historia previa los pudo haber unido, pero no lo hizo antes. Fue la vida la que los enfrentó y terceros los que propiciaron que se separaran. Por eso no puedo ser injusta. Tanto uno como otro personaje debe hacer lo posible por recuperarla. Está en la wera aceptar o rechazarlo.

**Guest**: ya casi… ya casi.. falta poco para esa escena. Paciencia por favor.

**GINA TEOLINDA RI**: me emociona cuando me dicen que le ha gustado lo que escribo y la verdad, no tengo una fecha exacta para postear como lo hacía antes, porque estoy muy ocupada, y voy a un ritmo irregular. A veces he publicado una vez al mes, a veces dos, a veces una vez cada mes y medio. Depende la historia o mi nivel de actividades. Pero espero que la espera valga la pena. Un saludo. Gracias por tu review.

Y de nuevo, muchas gracias. Un saludo y un gran abrazo desde México.

ʚïɞ*****_**AnaEdith**_*** **ʚïɞ


	19. Una tormenta avecinándose entre tú y yo

**Chicas y chicos, que difícil me la puso el internet.**

**Y antes de que vuelva a perder la señal, les posteo el capi. Todo es sobre el pasado, y tiene un buen de lenguaje bastante fuerte. Espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews. Un abrazo.**

**Les quiero!**

**AnaEdith**

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

**1994**

**..**

Estaba ahí. Los entrenamientos en esa semana iban a ser extenuantes y ya se había hecho la idea de que así sería, pero no de que la rubia estaría también rondando por el área de entrenamiento justo cuando ella estaba finalizando. Se quitó los guantes de mala manera mientras un mozo se llevaba el caballo que ella había montado. El alazán estaba agotado, pero necesitaba que lo hicieran caminar lentamente por la pista por lo menos un par de vueltas para que estuviera listo para descansar.

La miró ir a la cuadra para que le ensillaran uno de los caballos y se quedó en silencio cuando Tony se le acercó después de lo que fue un medio minuto a lo sumo.

Parecían una pareja muy bien avenida, aunque ellos dijesen a todos que eran sólo amigos, pero la veneración de Tony por ella era algo tan evidente a pesar de que se sobreponía cada que esa muerta de hambre le devolvía la mirada.

No soportaba eso y sabía que no lo iba a soportar nunca, así que lo menos que debía hacer era eliminar las posibilidades de tenerlos cerca a todas horas. Ya con el liceo había sido bastante y mucho más desde la última vez que Tony la rechazó.

Aún sus ojos destilaban furia reprimida cuando volteó a ver al entrenador que estaba a su lado.

\- Creí que habíamos hablado sobre ella anteriormente.

\- Lo siento Eliza, fueron ordenes del dueño del club.

\- ¿Del dueño o del estúpido de su hijo? –preguntó con dientes apretados.

\- Te recomiendo que moderes tu lenguaje –dijo, mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que el mozo no la había escuchado-. Terry tiene especial fijación en el bienestar de la muchacha. No me gustaría que seas tú la que quede por fuera de la competencia después de haber dedicado tanto tiempo a entrenar contigo.

\- Soy mucho mejor competidora que esa!

\- Ojalá fueses mejor que Brower. Es de los mejores que he visto en mucho tiempo. Amenazó con no formar parte del equipo si la sacaban de él.

Los ojos de Eliza brillaron de furia evidente. El estúpido de Tony no sólo prefería estar con ella sino que además era capaz de renunciar al equipo si no la incluían! ¡Imbécil!

\- Nos quedan cuatro semanas de entrenamiento… necesitamos practicar lo suficiente para mejorar los saltos.

\- Yo hago lo que me da la gana!

\- No seas inconsciente. Necesitas mejorar, bien que lo sabes.

\- ¿Y quién me va a hacer sombra? ¿Esa?

\- Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia, pero es bastante tenaz. Debes reconocer que los caballos también reaccionan bien con ella y últimamente ha mejorado en los saltos.

\- Le falta postura, es desgarbada, entra cuando le da la gana. Que alcance vallas más altas que antes no es lo único que hace falta para tener un buen record. Y si eso no basta, es su primera competición. No tiene idea de lo que es controlar a los caballos cuando hay público presente y soportar la presión de los jueces. Ni siquiera la imagino con el traje de equitación completo, con ese pelo tan espantoso revoloteando por todos lados. Va a ser un completo desastre y a final de cuentas ese desastre recaerá en ti.

\- Probablemente tengas razón, pero ha sido algo que ya está dispuesto. Si ella no compite, la única que queda en su lugar es tu amiga Daisy y ambos sabemos que es pésima.

\- ¿Por qué Terrence no compite este año?

\- Lo ignoro. Supongo que una vez más no está interesado.

\- ¿No sabes si está en el club?

\- Hace ya varios meses que no se pasea por aquí. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- Alguien debería tener sentido común para convencerle de competir. No quiero que el equipo sea el hazmerreír en el hípico.

\- Todos los equipos tienen novatos, es normal.

\- Pero si él compite, nos ahorraremos una vergüenza innecesaria porque con eso ella quedaría fuera. No será la primera vez que el hípico acepta más varones que mujeres en sus competencias. Y es que no es una novata de catorce años. Tiene casi 18.

El entrenador se quedó serio. Era verdad. Los competidores con menos experiencia eran mucho más jóvenes. No era normal tener una novata de 18 años.

Después, dirigió su mirada a Eliza. Era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, pero los caireles se le formaban de igual manera.

Desde hacía más de un año que se había dado cuenta de que su belleza y su espíritu competitivo era inmejorable, hasta que apareció la amiga del joven Grandchester y le dio a la palabra competitividad otro significado.

Eliza era implacable y admiraba eso en la muchacha porque era un reflejo de sí mismo, pero Candice era dulce y eso aunque era encomiable, no le terminaba de agradar cuando se refería a la equitación. Las competencias eran a veces sólo lucha de egos, manifestar una fuerza que a veces no se tenía. No sabía si en el momento de competir, toda su inexperiencia le iba a pasar factura.

\- Pues esperemos que no haga el ridículo. Yo tengo que aleccionarla y hasta ahora ha respondido favorablemente. De no saber casi nada hasta hace poco, ha habido mejoría.

\- Que no será mucha, desde luego.

"_Quizá no, pero al menos lo suficiente y estoy seguro de que puede mejorar más_", pensó él pero no lo dijo. Ya conocía el temperamento de Eliza y no tenía deseos de entrar en otra discusión sobre lo que él consideraba o no a la señorita Anderson-White.

Eliza observó al entrenador. Tenía su mirada fija en aquella estúpida y le desagradó. No le gustaba compartir admiradores y aunque nunca miró a Josh como uno, sabía que no le era nada indiferente. ¿Es que aquella tenía el poder de _imbecibilizar _a los hombres? Era el colmo!

Se giró a conciencia, dejando que el aroma de su cabello fuese percibido con ayuda de la brisa por el entrenador y el hombre dejó de mirar a la rubia para observarla a ella. Eso generó una leve satisfacción en Eliza.

Viéndolo bien, Josh era bastante atractivo aunque fuese mayor que ella por lo menos quince años.

\- Pues espero que no pierdas mucho tiempo en ella. Es mejor que le dediques tiempo a mejores competidores. Nadie quiere ser el entrenador de un fracasado.

Y se quitó el pañuelo del cuello, dejando que la piel del mismo se notase en medio de la blanca camisa. Tenía la piel sedosa, no tan pálida como la de aquella, pero su tonalidad se destacaba gracias al tono rojizo de su cabello. En ese movimiento brusco, la blusa se entreabrió al saltar el botón superior y pese a que el entrenador la miraba con disímulo, sabía ella que no le había pasado inadvertido.

Quizá habría un modo de sacarle provecho a esa situación.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

_**Un par de semanas después..**_

Albert había dispuesto todo. ¿Estaría mal? No deseaba sentirse culpable, pero la había visto pocas veces y solo por momentos. No sólo necesitaba verla, necesitaba besarla, tocarla, sentirla, le hacía falta en su piel y en su cama. Y conforme más días pasaban, esa necesidad se hacía mucho más fuerte.

No podía culparla por tener tan poco tiempo. Estaba emocionada por la competencia y después del trago amargo que fue dejarla que fuese a control de la natalidad en compañía de su hermana, el hecho de que tuviese una alegría era importante para él.

Paty reaccionó igual que como él lo hubiera hecho. Le llamó fuertemente la atención, le acompañó al ginecólogo, le aconsejó sobre el cuidado con los muchachos y esos deseos de arreglar todos sus problemas de pareja en la cama.

Quiso saber quien había sido el que la desvirgó. Sí, esa palabra había usado! Pero Candice se quedó callada. Lo más que dijo fue que para qué si ella no lo conocía, pero Paty no se calmó.

"_Fue ese tal Albert, ¿no es cierto? El tipo que parece tu novio!" _pero Candice no cedió. Le dijo que si quería apoyarla, no le hiciese ningún tipo de pregunta y prometió que no permitiría tener sexo nuevamente sin preservativo y con eso aparentemente terminó su charla.

La modestia de su novia no le había permitido darle detalles sobre todo lo que el médico le había recomendado, pero él se suponía lo que le había dicho, por lo menos tenía una leve idea. Lo que sí, era que necesitaba que llegara su periodo para comenzar a tomar anticonceptivos, aunque él dudaba si esa era realmente la mejor opción. No creía que tomar medicamentos que alteraran la química de su cuerpo fuese tan bueno, él prefería usar preservativos, pero no era sólo su decisión.

Por lo menos ahora no lo tomaría desprevenido. Desde aquel domingo que habían comido en la casa de su madre había llegado a una farmacia y se había hecho de una buena dotación. Tendría unos en la mansión de su padre, otros en su departamento e inclusive dejaría otros en la casa de su madre para evitar pasar por lo mismo. Si no supiera que no era recomendable dejar unos en el coche debido a los cambios de temperatura del vehículo, también hubiera dejado algunos.

Terminó sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta que en la oficina de su padre tendría que dejar algún montón. Desde que su padre había sido hospitalizado el médico no le permitía hacerse cargo de los negocios y había tenido que delegar mucho de su trabajo, pero no dejaba que fuese lejos de la supervisión de quien dijo "su mayor orgullo". Albert sonrió porque no se lo creía después de aquella discusión, pero no le protestó.

Quizá su padre no recordaba el altercado, pero para Albert era como un metal candente que estaba permanentemente agobiándolo. Eso y el recuerdo de lo que sabía sobre su.. sobre Rosemary, su hermana.

George Johnson no había tenido el tiempo de charlar con él –aunque se lo pidió- puesto que su padre le había agobiado con otro de los negocios en los que compartían acciones. ¿Y a quién rayos le iba a preguntar aparte de él si a su padre no podía?

Suspiró.

Sabía que daría con todos los detalles y estuvo a punto de leer las cartas de la caja de seguridad, pero no se atrevió. Si se enteraba de cosas tan privadas, tenía que ser por medio de su propio padre. Él era el único que tendría toda la información. ¿Le confesaría todo? Rogaba que sí, aunque ella estuviese muerta, necesitaba de toda la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió.

Así no habría nada que ocultarle a Candice, así podría decirle todo y acabar un engaño que indirectamente de algún modo los involucraba a los dos.

Miró a su alrededor con una mezcla de aprensión y orgullo pues no quería seguir dando vueltas a lo mismo. Había preparado todo tan minuciosamente y deseaba sorprenderla y que se sintiera realmente bien a su lado. Por lo menos ella había comentado sobre lo difícil que era resistirse al deseo de enviar todo al carajo y raptarlo. En ese momento él casi se carcajeó regocijado. Le hacía feliz saber que ella sentía las mismas cosas que él estaba sintiendo. Tenía unas ganas intensas de estar juntos en todos los sentidos.

Pero no quería solamente eso… deseaba venerarla, amarla lentamente como la primera vez, tatuarse en su cuerpo como ella se había tatuado en él, y no soltarla nunca. Enseñarle con toda la paciencia sobre las respuestas que su cuerpo podía tener ante cada caricia y cada beso.. mucho mejor que la primera vez. Por lo menos así lo estaba planeando sin querer cuestionarse sobre lo que representaba que fuese ella tan joven.

Pensaba que serían pocas horas para estar juntos, pero era lo mejor que tenían en ese momento. Entonces el timbre sonó.

Al abrir, Candice inmediatamente se le echó encima, apretujándolo del cuello y plantándole un beso tan sorpresivo que apenas reaccionó después de medio segundo. Sonrió sobre sus labios y la tomó de la cintura sin reparo para ser él quien tomara control de toda la situación, alzándola en vilo, cerrando la puerta con un puntapié y encaminándose con ella hasta el sofá que estaba más cercano. Ella enredó sus piernas a las caderas de él como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida y eso le agradó.

\- Hola… -musitó-. Por lo visto no he sido tan patético dándote direcciones.

\- Calla. Tengo toda la semana queriendo comerte a besos, no me dejas si sigues hablando.

Albert se rió. Sentía el corazón expandirse cada vez que ella le decía cosas como esa, y, últimamente le decía bastantes. Ella ignoró la risa y aprisionó sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que su labio inferior, besándolo con algo poco menos que violencia. Albert se lo permitió, pero no por mucho tiempo. Tenía todo planeado y quería que fuese muy especial.

\- Calma.. tenemos varias horas por delante.

\- Nunca son suficientes. Así pasemos todo el día juntos, siempre siento que no basta.

Lo mismo sentía él pero no lo dijo, simplemente se dedicó a besarla mientras ella se ajustaba a sus caderas hasta que consintió y se dejó caer en el sofá con ella a cuestas.

Candice podía sentir perfectamente su erección y él lo sabía, pero no iba a dejar que todo se saliera de control. Todavía no.

Se dedicó a besarla por un tiempo imposible de definir, cuidando que sus caricias no fuesen tan atrevidas, aunque le ardían las manos del deseo de tocar su piel, de sentir el peso de sus senos y la forma en que sabía que sus pezones se habían erizado o acercarla más si era posible, tomándola del trasero y restregándola contra su erección. Y le faltó poco para ceder cuando se separó.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sonrojados y con los labios hinchados, las pupilas dilatadas y los iris muy oscuros. Albert gruñó debido a la fuerza interna de la que tuvo que hacer uso para separarse. Ella había quedado con sus labios entreabiertos y los parpados caídos levemente. Era una postal para el pecado desde el cabello hasta la forma en que se agarraba de su cintura e incluso se encajaba sobre su espalda con los talones. Estaba casi imposibilitado para pensar puesto que sentía como si toda la sangre hubiese viajado directo hasta su pene y le hubiese vaciado el cerebro.

"_Estás hecho un jodido volcán!"_ pensó sobre sí mismo y así se sentía.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba, tenía los sentidos atiborrados del deseo de hundirse en ella, y se asustó un poco debido a lo fuerte que era porque estaba a punto de dominarlo.

Aunque Candice fuese apasionada, no dejaba de ser una muchacha demasiado joven y desde luego inexperta. Tenía instintos y eran afines a los suyos, pero no estaban en igualdad de condiciones y tenía que forzarse a recordarlo.

"_No lo voy a arruinar… no debo_", pensó de nuevo, aunque estaba seguro como de nada más, de que el desayuno que tenía listo para compartir le estaba importando un pimiento. Y la música, y las velas, y la opción de ver una película, y diantres…. Ya había olvidado hasta el hecho de que tenía todo listo para compartir el baño con ella. Que poco importaban los preparativos cuando la polla tomaba el control de la situación.

Se acercó a ella para enterrar su mentón en la curva de su cuello. No tenía idea si iba a poder hablar, pero trató. Su voz salió ronca, sexy a más no poder.

\- Me tienes loco.. ¿sabes? pero así de loco, sé que te he invitado a desayunar conmigo primero y el desayuno está listo desde hace un buen rato. Te prometí que haríamos camping aunque fuese dentro del departamento y pienso cumplir mi promesa.

Candice sonrió. Una parte del cerebro le decía que él estaba bromeando, y le siguió el juego mientras el 90% restante le advertía que estuvo a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea por todo lo que él le hacía sentir. Y eso que solamente fueron besos, ni siquiera la había tocado provocadoramente! ¿Se había equivocado en las señales al ir ahí? Estaba desesperada por su calor, su cercanía, por sentirlo dentro de sí misma y eso era en lo único que había pensado sobre todo en las últimas dos semanas. Al diablo con el torneo de equitación!

\- ¿De verdad piensas en hacer un camping? Te dije que no era necesario. Estamos en la época más calurosa del año y no te veo encendiendo la chimenea para dorar unos bombones.

\- No tengo chimenea.. Estamos en el décimo piso en un edificio de 20. Yo he instalado un calefactor en caso de que el del edificio dé problemas, así que había preparado lo de la casa de campaña; he dispuesto una cesta en medio de la sala, hay cortinas gruesas en las ventanas para que finjamos que es de noche. Lo único que no me has dado tiempo de apagar la iluminación.

Decirlo la hizo girarse para ver la escena y ese movimiento rozó de modo casi doloroso su erección. Estuvo a punto de soltar un taco mandando al diablo sus intenciones de ir más lento. Se merecía el cielo debido a su contención.

Candy se quedó visiblemente impresionada. Tragó en seco al darse cuenta de que lo que él le decía era verdad. Había una casa de campaña, una cesta de comida por un lado. Tenía una manta en el suelo bajo de ella y había un par de velas apostadas en el centro que parecían recién encendidas. Tenía platos y copas junto a unos cubiertos encantadores.

Saber que había preparado todo le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta y le fue muy complicado tragar de nuevo. Era lo más lindo que jamás había hecho nadie por ella y no lloró de milagro, aunque poco faltó.

\- Es perfecto.

"_Y no tienes idea de lo que falta!_" pensó él pero en lugar de decirlo sonrió. O la bajaba de su regazo o la violaba.. aunque se lo dijo a sí mismo en broma, sabía que con solo una chispa que se desatase entre ambos nuevamente, se perderían los preliminares y la llevaría a la cama sin vacilación.

Con dulzura pero con firmeza, le ayudó a ponerse de pie para que inspeccionara todo el entorno.

Al inicio ella estaba observando desde la casa de campaña hasta los lazos que tenía el mantel en el suelo (había retirado el tapete gigantesco que tenía la sala y en su lugar había dejado uno bastante suave de mucho menor tamaño, que la casa de campaña usaba casi por completo), también el piso de duela de madera recién instalado que brillaba debido a su reciente pulido, pero después se inclinó para revisar la cesta y quedó maravillada.

\- ¿Has pedido también croissants?

\- Y tarta de queso y grosellas –respondió en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie. Los interiores le estaban castigando, pero por primera vez agradeció su sujeción ajustada. Fue entonces que apagó las luces y recibieron solamente la luz de las velas en el centro de la sala, haciendo que el ambiente se tornara íntimo y bastante acogedor.

\- Dijiste que nunca has ido de camping y yo he prometido llevarte a la Hacienda en cuanto no dependas de la autorización escrita de tus padres, pero mientras tanto, he preparado todo para ti. Para nosotros dos.

Y fue un desayuno perfecto. Se permitió cortejarla, como debió hacerlo cuando eran amigos. Charlaron y rieron de una y mil cosas y hubieron muchos besos.

Ella insistió en entrar a la casa de campaña y la soportaron por un buen rato, hasta que el calor provocado por sus cuerpos y los montones de besos que se estuvieron dando, les obligaron a salir de nuevo.

Había una capa leve de sudor sobre su cara, en su espalda e incluso sus muslos estaban acalorados, sin contar con que sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas como nunca lo había sentido.

También había sudor sobre la de ella, así que Albert le indicó el lugar donde se encontraba el baño y ella al entrar casi soltó un grito ahogado.

Olía a flores y a canela, tenía una bañera enorme en la cual había cientos de pétalos de rosa de un color similar al de sus labios cuando él los besaba mucho, había dos toallas sobre la repisa y un par de batas colgadas cerca de la puerta, y tenía velas encendidas junto al lavamanos doble de diferentes tamaños pero similar color. Parecían de aquellas que les colocan un aditivo para evitar que se consuman rápidamente, puesto que llevaba en su departamento por lo menos un par de horas y seguro estaban encendidas desde que llegó. No se habían consumido sino solo un poco.

Albert se acercó a ella por la espalda, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, respirando profundamente su aroma. Estaba temeroso pero lo ocultó.- Pensaba que necesitaríamos una ducha un poco más tarde, pero se ha roto la sorpresa sobre lo que había preparado. Espero que no pienses que te estoy presionando, porque en serio que no. No estás obligada a nada que no quieras y es importante para mí que lo sepas.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿La ducha o la tina? –preguntó en cambio.

\- La que tú quieras.

\- ¿Contigo?

\- Si así lo quieres.

\- Quiero –musitó.

Hicieron el amor en la tina pero no hubo penetración, porque hacer el amor no se trata solamente de copular, sino de expresar sus sentimientos entre besos y caricias, y a veces, eso es lo más difícil de conseguir en una relación.

Se descubrieron el uno al otro, dejando Albert que ella por primera vez lo tocase con completa libertad. Tenía las manos muy suaves y las uñas recortadas le provocaban estremecimientos que no podía controlar. El hecho que el agua los cubriese, le permitía a Candice que lo que le quedaba de timidez no se sintiera amenazada. Podía tocar y ser tocada sintiendo el amparo de las burbujas y de los pétalos flotando en el agua.

Y Albert la besó. La besó mucho mientras con manos expertas le llevó al orgasmo un par de veces, lo que la dejó laxa, ruborizada y temporalmente saciada, pero no fue más allá. Eran demasiadas emociones para ella y así lo comprendió.

Después, ya de pie, enjuagó su cuerpo con suavidad usando una llave que descansaba junto a la tina a modo de alcachofa de las duchas normales, pero tenía un flujo controlado que no molestaba en absoluto. Ella lo agradeció en silencio; Albert se sentía maravillado de su sensibilidad, de su confianza pero también de su audacia porque no dudó en ningún momento, lo que hubiese sido completamente comprensible. Ella estaba segura y se sentía confiada entre sus brazos y él se sintió tremendamente afortunado por ello.

De ahí, salieron ambos con las suaves batas de baño cubriendo sus cuerpos y acariciando su piel, fue cuando Albert le miró embelesado cepillar su cabello, amaba esos rizos rubios y deseaba desenredarlos con sus dedos, cosa que hizo por primera vez. Lo hizo suavemente, pero aunque fuese la primera, esperaba que no fuese la única. Si de él dependiera, nada ni nadie la separaría de su lado, ni en ese momento ni nunca. Ojalá todo fuese tan sencillo.

La dejó vestirse poniéndose ropa suya, una camisa que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Eso era raro pues ella tenía buena estatura, pero el hecho de que fuese de un cuerpo formado pero delgado, hacía que las camisas le viniesen bastante amplias.

Se sentaron en el sofá, él con un par de pantalones de chandal que le quedaban bastante holgados y ella cubriéndose las piernas con la parte baja de la camisa.

\- ¿Quieres ver una película?

\- Nunca he sabido que en los campings se proyecten películas –dijo, fingiendo seriedad.

\- Tampoco en los campings hay tinas con agua caliente rebosantes de sales.

Ella rió.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Hemos cumplido una parte de un sueño tuyo, a menos que tu sueño sea dormir en una casa de campaña. En todo caso, creo que podría bajar la temperatura para que no sientas calor.

\- No tengo miedo del calor, ni de sudar tampoco, pero estaba pensando en otra forma de ocupar el tiempo.

Albert la miró atentamente y la comprensión llegó a su cara cuando ella enarcó una ceja.

\- Deseo nieve de vainilla… o de chocolate.. ¿tienes de zarzamora? –aclaró.

Albert no pudo evitar reírse por semejante tomadura de pelo, pero no objetó. Se dirigió a la cocina, con la cesta del desayuno, platos y copas en las manos y ella pisándole los talones. Abrió la nevera para mostrarle su interior. Había potes de nieve de varios sabores y también tenía en su interior carne y pescado.

Ella escogió un par y comenzó a servirlo en unas copas que él sacó de la alacena. En cuanto terminó, guardó los potes, le dio a Albert la copa que contenía el helado que había servido para él y comenzó comerse el suyo con lentitud.

\- Tu departamento y en especial el baño y la cocina, no son lo que yo esperaría que perteneciera a un hombre soltero.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Mi hermano está en Princeton. Tiene casi tu edad y su departamento es un asco. No tiene sino comida procesada y cervezas en su frigorífico.

"Mi hermana Paty fue a visitarlo hace unos meses y trajo las fotos para mostrar las evidencias a todos. Nos reímos de él porque siempre en casa fue un obsesivo del orden, casi partidario de exigir la perfección."

\- ¿Se parece mucho a ti?

\- No. Es adoptado –dijo con naturalidad, enterrando la cuchara en su copa de helado y llevándosela de inmediato a la boca con una buena porción del mismo.

Albert se extrañó. No recordaba que se lo hubiese dicho antes y aunque no dijo nada, ella interpretó su expresión.

\- No solemos tomar en cuenta ese detalle. Los que sí compartimos lazos de sangre no nos parecemos físicamente de cualquier modo; Paty tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos del mismo color. Se parece un poco a mi padre así como mi otro hermano.

\- Y..? –iba a preguntar algo, pero ella no lo permitió, caminando hacia la sala.

\- Si quieres más respuestas, deberás contestar también a mis preguntas. ¿Hecho?

Él tenía mucho que preguntarle primero, pero accedió. Sin embargo, apenas se sentaron en la sala ella ya tenía en mente otras cosas. Se sentía culpable de haber quedado tan satisfecha mientras él no había tenido alivio.

Sus labios y su lengua estaban helados debido a lo que estaba comiendo y en un impulso se acercó para besar el cuello de Albert muy cerca de su base y de la vena que pulsaba cuando estaba excitado. Su lengua fue lo siguiente que hizo una exploración.

Albert se dejó hacer. Era delicioso sentirla tomar la iniciativa aunque no pasara de besos en su cuello y de calosfríos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, pero al sentirla subirse a horcadas, cambió de opinión. Ser besado en el cuello no bastaba. Sentir su calidez por encima de la tela, mucho menos.

Pasó de 0 a 100 en cuestión de segundos al oler su excitación casi de inmediato y todo lo que se había reprimido (en semanas y no sólo esa mañana), tomó el control. No supo ni cómo es que fueron a parar hasta la cama si de lo único que estaba pendiente era de las reacciones que ella tenía con sus caricias y de las que ella estaba provocando en él.

Le hizo el amor primero con urgencia, aunque se reprochó a sí mismo que así hiciese. No quería que la siguiente vez después de aquellas dos semanas hubiese sido así, pero apenas ella se repuso un poco, le hizo el amor con lentitud y después le permitió besarlo así como él la estuvo besando a ella.

"_Tienes el control_" le dijo varias veces, "_Haz conmigo como se te antoje_" y ella aunque insegura un poco, lo intentó, besando su cara, su cuello, su amplio pecho, deteniéndose apenas en las tetillas y bajando lentamente por su abdomen. Si era una forma de torturarlo, era una muy buena, pues a pesar de haber hecho el amor varias veces, se sentía completamente receptivo y dispuesto a hacer muchas otras cosas.

Su pequeña boca exploró su eje tal como él había hecho con ella al adentrarse en sus pliegues la primera vez -y las siguientes en esa mañana-, y descubrió que no había visto una imagen más erótica que esa en toda su vida.

Estuvo a punto de correrse varias veces. Sus sonidos guturales rompían el silencio en medio del placer que ella estaba provocando, y cuando se hacía más fuerte, apretaba los dientes hasta casi hacerlos chirriar. Resistió titánicamente por un buen rato, hasta que no pudo soportarlo y la instó a incorporarse para que él pudiese besar sus labios.

Sus besos sabían a ellos, al sabor almizclado de sus sexos, sabían a complicidad, a promesas no expresadas, sabían a hambre del uno por el otro y viceversa. Sabían a necesidad y sin duda alguna, sabían a algo muy poco común pero tan claro que fue imposible de negar: a eternidad.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

Después de ese día que había sido prácticamente perfecto, de dormir desnudos y abrazados casi hasta media tarde, de cocinar juntos el corte que había dejado marinando y de miles de promesas dichas solamente con miradas y sonrisas, ya no fue suficiente verse solo los fines de semana. Se escapaban de las actividades.

Ella, poniendo miles de pretextos en casa con referencia a sus últimos meses como jugadora en el equipo de baloncesto, porque no podía decir que era por los entrenamientos de equitación debido al temor de que Tony la contradijese.

Él, saliendo de la oficina de su padre cada vez que ella le llamaba, comiéndose a besos en el coche a pesar de que eso era bastante peligroso si los llegaban a descubrir, o arribando al departamento si éste estaba cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

Candice había florecido en esos días y mucha de su sexualidad había sido descubierta por ambos sin prisas y sin presiones.

Él tenía certeza absoluta de que nunca el sexo había sido como era con ella. Nunca había originado que el corazón fuese tan sacudido. Nunca había sentido que alguien fuese ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella era, porque nunca antes se había enamorado de nadie. Solo de ella.

* * *

ʚïɞ

* * *

El día de la competencia llegó sin prisa. Candice se encontraba nerviosa, vestida con el traje de gala requerido por el hípico para cada cuadro de competidores según al club que pertenecieran.

Había tratado de tomar el control de sus emociones, pero así le había pasado la primera vez que jugó en una competencia cuando en el liceo le habían dado un espacio en el equipo de voleibol. También sintió lo mismo en el primer partido de baloncesto que había participado, así que la sensación creía que podía manejarla como lo había hecho con las otras.

Lo que no sabía cómo sobrellevar era el hecho de que por primera vez tanto Albert como su familia estarían juntos observándola y dándole ánimos. Deseaba presentárselo a todos, orgullosa como estaba de él, pero hasta que cumpliese años a finales del otoño, no tenía muchas opciones.

Estaba tratando de pensar en otras cosas cuando nuevamente se topó con Eliza. Era una pésima persona, pero sabía que debía ser diplomática con ella todo lo humanamente posible.

\- ¿Así que sí has venido?

\- Formo parte del equipo, Eliza, déjame en paz.

\- No formas parte de nada!

\- La lista que el entrenador entregó al hípico, dice otra cosa –y quiso retirarse, pero Eliza la cogió del brazo y se lo impidió.

\- Bien sabes que fue presionado a tomar esa determinación contigo!

\- Yo no he hecho nada! –se safó. Estaba comenzando a enfurecerse y esa imagen nunca la habían agradecido antes.

\- Si a nada te refieres a que no eres capaz de desempeñar un buen resultado en la prueba, te doy la razón, pero sabes tan bien como yo que si no fuese por Tony, tú ni siquiera tendrías por qué montar los caballos que usamos en los entrenamientos.

\- Tony no hizo nada malo, sólo me entrenó.

\- Te entrenó y amenazó a Josh para incluirte, sabiendo que es de los mejores jinetes del club. ¿O no sabes que si Josh no te incluía, iban a despedirlo?

\- Tony no tiene tanta influencia –pensó en lo mal que se llevaba con Terry, de modo que sobre eso estaba bastante tranquila-, así que no me vengas con patrañas.

\- ¿Para ti son patrañas? Bien sabes que eres una pésima jinete, que quizá Daisy sea un mejor elemento que tú.

Candy bufó. Ahí sí que estaba tratando de hacerla enojar. Daisy era muy mala. Quiso evitar a Eliza caminando lejos de ella, pero la pelirroja no se calló, sino que fue detrás de ella diciéndole cosas de la manera más hiriente, a pesar de que había otros competidores y empleados relativamente cerca, escuchando o percibiendo lo que la pelirroja estaba despotricando (nunca mejor dicho).

\- Eres una arribista, una muerta de hambre que quiere venir a tomar el lugar que no le pertenece. No creas que porque tu padre las ha inscrito al club eres igual que alguno de nosotros... La clase no se compra ni tampoco se puede aparentar eternamente... Eres como la patética de tu madre que se finge una dama cuando todo mundo sabe que es una arrastrada de lo peor. Era una sirvienta, una vil obrera y seguro que se acostó con todos para subir escaños... Sí, logró meterte al liceo y hacerlas aceptar en el club, ya me imagino yo cuanto de eso fue con ella de rodillas, dentro de las braguetas de cuanto tipo se le presentó.

Candy no lo pensó. Le propinó una bofetada con toda su fuerza en cuanto giró, haciendo que Eliza cayera al suelo en medio de la gravilla que estaba junto al sendero. El pelo rojizo se había desparramado llenándose de tierra y el traje de gala había recibido el mismo trato que el cabello y se había roto de uno de los codos debido al impacto. Eliza la miraba azorada, con ojos muy abiertos, incrédula de haber sido golpeada de ese modo. De su nariz y de la comisura de sus labios comenzó a fluir la sangre y la mancha roja de su piel producida por el golpe, estaba tomando a cada segundo mucho más color, lo mismo que estaba por aflorar su carácter.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpida! ¿Quién puto crees que eres? –y se quiso poner de pie, al momento que un par de muchachos se acercaba para darle ayuda-. No sabes con quien te has metido. Te voy a hundir! A ti y a tu padre! Me voy a encargar que toda tu familia no vuelva a conseguir en qué caerse muerta, me van a tener que rogar de rodillas y lamer el piso que camino! Si tú no sabes quien soy yo y quien es mi familia, no tienes idea de con quién te has metido!

Josh se acercó corriendo. Estaba pálido. Había visto desde lejos al par de muchachas pero estaba preocupado por los caballos y no se había acercado suficientemente rápido para evitar el encuentro entre ambas.

\- Eres una loca! Estás trastornada porque nadie te quiere ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres una golfa. Te abriste de piernas tantas veces en el liceo que ahora nadie quiere tener nada que ver contigo por temor a que les contagies algo. Lo único que tienes por mí es envidia y celos atroces. No puedes soportar que Tony haya terminado contigo prefiriendo mi amistad. Las putas como tú no le interesan, entiéndelo.

Si Eliza estaba roja de la furia, con lo que dijo Candy su color casi pasó al morado. Se le quiso echar encima, pero Josh la tomó por la cintura con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz. Quizá la estaba lastimando, pero estaban llamando la atención de la gente no solo de las cuadras y equipos de otros clubes, sino que algunos espectadores y miembros del hípico ya comenzaban a voltear.

\- Guarden silencio inmediatamente las dos –ordenó entre dientes completamente furioso-, son un par de niñas caprichosas que tienen hambre de llamar la atención. Dejen sus estúpidas rivalidades para fuera del club y definitivamente fuera del hípico. Están dando el espectáculo de su vida y no sólo van a sancionarlas a ustedes, sino que van a dar de baja al club con todo y los competidores que realmente se han portado como unos profesionales. Son un par de egoístas, que solo piensan en la gran importancia que se dan a sí mismas. Maduren de una buena vez, carajo!

"Y tú Eliza, como vuelvas a darme otro puntapié te voy a dar una zurra de la que te vas a acordar hasta el día que te mueras, así que o te controlas o te saco por la fuerza y tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias."

Eliza chilló y Josh fue merecedor de un par de patadas en las espinillas debido a que la apretó más fuertemente. Y por lo visto, no lo dijo en vano. Se la llevó casi a rastras a las caballerías y en menos de diez segundos, todos los trabajadores salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Los caballos estaban alterados y podía escucharse desde lejos el alboroto que estaban provocando mientras Candy temblaba de la impotencia pues varios de los que estaban cerca habían oído perfectamente la discusión.

A quien no alcanzaron a escuchar era al entrenador -aunque sus expresiones habían sido perfectamente claras para el que lo hubiera visto-, y Candy sabía que si se la había llevado, había ido a cumplir lo que había prometido.

Con dedos temblorosos apretó el agarre de la fusta. De puro milagro no había sido con ella con la que le había pegado, pero ganas no le habían hecho falta. No le gustaba usarla con los animales, pero le hacía sentirse tranquila caminar tomada de ella.

Comenzó a sentir como la furia remitía conforme pasaban los segundos hasta que después de unos minutos pudo ver a Josh salir de las caballerizas, todavía furioso. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él y le dio una mirada amenazadora a Candy como para decirle que estaba hablando muy en serio.

Candy apretó los dientes y asintió de mala gana, deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir del hípico y olvidarse de la puta competición, lo único era que tenía demasiado orgullo para hacerlo, pese a que el malestar que estaba sintiendo era mucho mayor.

Y en medio de toda su impotencia y furia contenida, lo miró. El cabello se le remolinaba con el viento. Traía una camisa sport y unos pantalones color marfil. Iba arrebatadoramente guapo como siempre y parecía estarla buscando con la mirada. Si no estuviera tan lejos de las gradas, habría corrido para acercarse rodeando el área de competición, pero no les estaba permitido a ninguno de los jinetes penetrar esa zona hasta que tocara su turno.

Su mente olvidó completamente el altercado con Eliza, para sentir en cambio que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaban. Sólo bastaba que él girase su cara un poco para que pudiera encontrarla y justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, una figura alta se interpuso en su visión.

\- Candy.. –le oyó musitar. Ella parpadeó confusa, pero sus ojos lo reconocieron casi inmediatamente después de eso.

\- Terry!

¿Qué hacía? ¿Le abrazaba? ¿Le daba una colleja por haber desaparecido hacía seis meses? Y a falta de otra reacción más meditada, le brindó una sonrisa.

Terrence se acercó y le tomó entre sus brazos para girarla un par de veces. No podía creer que estuviese ahí, que se atreviera a competir cuando hacía tan poco su experiencia con caballos era nula.

Sentía el muchacho el corazón retumbándole en el pecho cuando la estrechó porque la extrañaba. No sabía si la había odiado o si seguía sintiendo las mismas cosas que antes, pero ahora no le importaba. Si hubiese sido más atrevido le habría besado delante de todos, pero no quería que la rubia terminara por plantarle una bofetada como a Eliza. Ya había visto desde las gradas lo que había pasado con la señorita Leegan y como era hermana de uno de los imbéciles con los que estudiaba, sabía que seguro esa bofetada se la había ganado con creces.

Y si tembló, que seguro lo hizo, trató de aparentar que había sido por la risa, porque inmediatamente se soltó riendo, mientras la dejaba en el suelo, pero no por ello se apartaba de su espacio.

\- ¿Qué es eso de estar plantando bofetadas a tus compañeras?

Candy resopló.

\- Debí darle un derechazo a la mandíbula, aunque con la izquierda soy aún mejor. No se hubiera levantado sino en camilla.

Terrence soltó una carcajada que ella no pudo resistir secundar.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho esa engreída?

\- Abrir demasiado la boca para decir estupideces.

\- Me lo supuse. Te vi desde las gradas y tuve que dar la vuelta completa para llegar aquí. No te veía los rasgos de la cara, pero vi la manera de que ella cayó al suelo. Voy a temer meterme un día contigo.

\- Y ni lo intentes, idiota –dijo fingiendo enfado, pero inmediatamente su rostro cambió de expresión-. Te fuiste sin despedirte.

Terry hizo una mueca.

\- La Universidad, ya sabes. Estuve seis meses de intercambio en Alemania, aunque mi padre quería que fuese en Londres. Si me despedía de ti, pecas, ibas a sentir que no iba a regresar nunca y las despedidas no se me dan mucho, ¿sabes?

\- Cara dura..

Él sonrió evitando mirarla y dirigiendo su atención a un punto retirado al lado de ellos, justamente en dirección a las gradas. Después, debido al silencio, volteó a verla.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, pecosa? ¿Te ha tratado bien la vida en estos seis meses?

\- He estado bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues practicando esgrima?

\- Si. También el tenis. Y sigo siendo extremadamente bueno en ello. ¿Has mejorado tú en el tenis?

Ella negó. Tenía una expresión algo atribulada aunque fuese de broma.

\- Me di por vencida. No puedo ser buena en todo. Tuve que hacer uso de mi modestia para admitirlo.

\- Eres increíble –y no parecía cumplido.

\- Pues por lo menos sé reconocer cuando algo no es para mí.

\- Y bien harían todos en reconocer lo mismo –gruñó Tony, acercándose desde un costado-. Grandchester –saludó.

\- Brower –contestó Terry, también inclinando levemente su cabeza. Después estrecharon sus manos como si fuesen contrincantes de una pelea, mirándose fijamente para ver quien sostenía la mirada más tiempo.

\- Esta parece una competencia sobre quien mea más lejos. ¿Es que no pueden tolerarse y ser amigos? –esas palabras los hicieron reaccionar y se soltaron.

Tony fue quien contestó:- Ya sabes que no me gusta que se mueva a tu alrededor, Candy. No confío en él.

\- Afortunadamente tu opinión vale una mierda.

\- Para ti, pero para ella no.

\- No me presiones, Brower, que no me ha interesado nunca que luches por interponerte, pero ahora no me quedaré tan quieto.

\- Jódete.

\- Tony! –le gritó Candy. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Terry en cambio, aprovechando que ella estaba tan cerca, afirmó el abrazo con el que la había tomado hacía unos momentos y le plantó un beso en los labios sin dejar de mirar a Brower a los ojos, retándolo con la mirada. Tony se puso rojo y se encolerizó. Candy se había quedado helada.

El beso no duró medio segundo pero para entonces habían reaccionado los tres: Tony estaba a punto de echársele encima, Candy lo había tratado de empujar y Terrence tenía las manos apuñadas tratando de controlarse.

\- Eres un cabrón, hijo de puta!

\- Pues por lo menos no soy un marica que trata de escudarse en la amistad para encubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Te finges muy su amigo, cuando lo único que quieres es cogértela, lame culos. Reconócelo de una puta vez.

\- Que te den por culo, cabrón.

\- ¿Te ofende que te diga tus verdades?

\- Como si tú no estuvieras detrás de ella como un perro, pedazo de mierda.

\- Pero yo nunca he negado cuales eran mis intenciones. Candy sabe perfectamente lo mucho que siempre me ha interesado. No soy un jodido hipócrita.

\- Brower, Granchester! –gritó el entrenador. Estaba peor de rojo que cuando había salido de las caballerizas-. ¿Qué carajo se creen que están haciendo? Vengan inmediatamente! Y tú también Anderson!

Ordenó con un tono que no admitía dudas. Y no esperó.

Sabiendo lo mucho que había alterado a los caballos cuando tuvo el.. el.. bueno, lo que fuese con Eliza, se dirigió a la zona trasera de las instalaciones. Iba con un paso firme y estaba bastante enfadado.

Ni bien había quedado oculto de las miradas de todos los curiosos, despotricó.

\- Son un trío de imbéciles!

"Es la segunda vez esta tarde que estás inmiscuida en un altercado, Anderson. Eso me está haciendo reconsiderar tu participación, si es que los jueces no han decidido sancionarte desde antes debido al bofetón que le diste a tu compañera."

"Y tú, Brower, ¿crees que porque eres el mejor competidor de los que nos representan, eso te exime de buen comportamiento? He tenido a lo menos ganas de lavarte la boca con lejía, ¿Qué no viste pedazo de estúpido que hay niños también entre los competidores y estaban con la boca abierta con tu vocabulario?

"Y tú, Grandchester.. ¿te has creído que porque eres hijo de quien eres, tienes el derecho de meterte a esta zona? ¿A soltarte diciendo tacos con éste otro imbécil y caer en sus provocaciones?"

"Sí, ustedes son una maravilla… -dijo con ironía-, pero son un jodido dolor en los cojones –e hizo una pausa para maldecir-. Puta madre..!

Resoplaba, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mientras los tres jóvenes también estaban tensos.

\- Eliza no podrá participar hoy –dijo resuelto al detenerse y mirarlos con determinación-. Ve a conseguir un traje, Grandchester, porque no voy a admitir que no participes esta tarde. A fin de cuentas las competiciones inician mañana. Hoy solamente harán el acto de apertura y presentarán a los equipos según el nivel en el que estén. En este mismo instante se van a olvidar de ese estúpido juego de egos que se traen con la muchacha y si piensan demostrarme que valen algo, lo van a hacer montando los caballos. No quiero ni siquiera una mirada entre ustedes si no van a hacerlo con respeto y si no, la que va a salir de la competencia será ella. Y no estoy bromeando.

Candy tragó en seco. No esperaba eso. Miró a ambos muchachos con visible frustración. ¿Ella qué culpa tenía en ese embrollo?

\- Iré a conseguir un traje –dijo Terry. Todavía estaba furioso, pero si tenía que demostrarle algo a Brower, iba a comenzar tal como el entrenador lo había ordenado-, pero quiero que me asegures que ni éste estúpido ni la golfa de Leegan van a volver a molestarla.

\- Yo nunca la he molestado, sopla pollas!

\- Se callan los dos!

Si no le daba algo a Josh iba a ser un verdadero milagro.

\- La señorita Anderson será separada de los demás competidores y estará a mi cargo durante todo el torneo. Si alguno de los dos se le acerca o si lo hacen entre ustedes para agredirse, no tendré contemplaciones para echarla del equipo.

"_Par de gallitos" _pensó_, "piensan con la polla… maldita sea… igual como lo he hecho yo."_

\- Retírense ambos –y cuando tanto Terry como Tony se disponían a hacerlo, Josh habló-. Brower, encárgate de tener lista la montura de tu caballo. No se ha dejado ensillar por ningún otro del equipo y está bastante nervioso.

\- Así lo haré, pero dudo que encuentre a un supervisor que me avale la montura a mí solo.

\- Que te acompañe el jefe de la cuadra y dos de sus mozos. Ya veré yo de qué manera conseguir al veterinario y que revise al caballo antes de que lo ensilles. Si lo nota mal, no te dejará competir con él.

\- Lo sé –dijo de mala gana-, pero O.C. siempre se pone así cuando está en contacto con otros equinos, eso ya lo sabes.

\- Pues que lo alejen de la cuadra y lo metan al bunker.

Lo dijo con seguridad, pero en su interior no lo estaba tanto. Tampoco estaba seguro de que dejaran a Grandchester participar en el evento de apertura, pero desde luego que Eliza no podría montar a caballo si quisiera.

Tenía tanta furia reprimida que no dudaba que terminara abandonando la competencia y si eso pasaba, el cuadro de participantes del club quedaría con un gran hueco. ·"_Daisy_", pensó, pero negó enseguida. Era muy mala.

De ahí pensó de nuevo en Grandchester, pero los cambios no eran admitidos a menos que fuesen 48 horas antes de iniciar el concurso y si lo hacían era debido a un "procedimiento de urgencia" que no todo el tiempo era aceptado. Solamente le hubiera quedado apelar al Delegado de la Federación Hípica y no solamente al líder del Club Hípico local, que a saber, era su amigo.

Después miró a Candy. Estaba enfurruñada como niña pequeña pero tenía razones para estarlo. Ella no parecía jamás haber alentado a Brower y desde luego, los meses que estuvo con Terry solo parecieron ser amigos. No tenía la culpa que ese par de gilipollas estuvieran compitiendo por quien tenía más grande la polla.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

Chicas…. Hay un timeout por el mes de Abril (ahhh, mi nena también cumplirá años ese mes), pero será debido a la GF. De todas maneras seguiré escribiendo los demás capítulos para no quedarme rezagada tanto tiempo. lo que sí, me he quedado inquieta, pues cada capítulo lo pienso mucho y analizo todo. En mi perfil de Facebook he dicho que no puedo más con ésta espera, mi wero me encanta y este capi lo he hecho pensando solamente en él. ¿Se nota?

Un saludo a todas, puesto que ahora tampoco he podido contestar a sus reviews (estoy trabajando desde el móvil y eso me lo complica todo). Pero ya sea que modifique el capi o que haga uno especialmente para contestar sus comentarios, de que respondo, respondo.

Ah, y por si no han entrado en días previos, también el fin de semana actualicé "Sólo una oportunidad". Espero que tanto este capi como aquel, les hayan gustado.

Besos!


	20. Nada pasa según lo planeado

Capítulo 20

_**Nada pasa según lo planeado.**_

* * *

Terry se quedó por un momento sin palabras, completamente sacudido por la presencia de Susana frente a él. No había pensado que volvería a verla, así que nunca se había cuestionado su papel dentro del caos que habían armado. Porque lo hicieron ambos. Él, porque estaba rabioso de celos para proponerle tener una aventura, en primer lugar. Ella, al manifestar que estaría de acuerdo, a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de su esposa. Pero, ¿qué la había motivado a ella? ¿Envidia, interés, curiosidad?

Entonces fue que la miró realmente. Susana había sido inseparable de Candy durante algunos años. Sabía que su amistad se remontaba muchos años atrás, había vivido en un sector de la ciudad bastante bien ubicado cuando era solamente una adolescente, pero no la conoció en aquel entonces. Eso a él no le había importado mucho cuando a los años de casado, ella regresó a Chicago y se hizo amiga inseparable de Candy, pero él nunca la había visto con detalle. No llamaba su atención.

Susana usaba el cabello largo, muy por debajo de la media espalda. Era lacio, de un rubio ceniciento para nada especial. Su delgada figura nunca se había destacado de cualquier otra, aunque debía admitir que ahora vestía de un modo mucho más refinado. Traía unas gafas en la mano de diseñador y un bolso igual de caro, pero lo más destacado era la mirada casi dolorosa que le estaba dando. Darse cuenta de eso fue lo que lo orilló a forzar las palabras de tal modo que sonaron despectivas a sus propios oídos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar? –y se abalanzó al teléfono, marcando al numero de extensión que comunicaba con la recepción. La voz aniñada de la chica de la entrada no fue lo que oyó. En cambio, fue la voz del vigilante que se quedaba encargado de la puerta durante la hora de la comida-. ¿Quién cojones eres y por qué has dejado que tengan acceso al piso de mi oficina? –e hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba la voz tartamudeante del hombre, apenas respondiendo. Le colgó de inmediato sin desear escuchar excusas, solamente exigiendo que enviara a alguien al lugar inmediatamente. Que pasara Andley con ayuda de su padre era una cosa, pero que cualquiera pudiera filtrarse a sus oficinas, eso era otra muy diferente.

Si la mirada de Susana tenía dolor antes, ahora era como si fuese un animalito lastimado. Estaba pálida y temblaba. Se miraba extrañamente frágil.

\- No hace falta que te enojes con nadie… -dijo con apenas voz-. No pensaban dejarme entrar, pero he dicho que soy amiga de tu esposa y me reconocieron por una foto de alguna revista donde salí con ustedes.

\- Te he preguntado que qué haces aquí, ¿quién te dijo que aquí estaba? –insistió con voz dura. Ella tomó aire antes de contestar suavemente y atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Quería verte. No estaba segura de que estuvieses, pero tenía que arriesgarme.

Terry enarcó una ceja, pero todavía no era dueño de sí mismo. Susana era un recordatorio de su estupidez y tenerla enfrente le estaba produciendo un malestar físico.

\- Has ingresado con artimañas hasta mi planta. Has entrado a mi oficina sin anunciarte, aprovechándote de que medio personal del edificio está en su hora de comer.. No creo que ese sea el modo correcto de hacer las cosas.

\- ¿Y me hubieras recibido si me hubiese anunciado? ¿Si te hubiese llamado a tu móvil, habrías contestado?

Terry torció levemente los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Seguramente no.

\- Ese no es el punto. Como te has dado cuenta, ya vienen los encargados de la seguridad al piso. Si verme era todo lo que querías, ya puedes irte.

\- No necesitas ser tan cruel. No me lo merezco –él la miró, ahora ya exasperado.

\- Nunca he pretendido ser cruel contigo. No me interesas tanto como para eso. Lo que no quiero es tener que verte más; ya he tenido complicaciones más allá de lo imaginable que tienen que ver contigo.

\- Me usaste –le recriminó.

\- Igual ibas a hacerlo tú, ¿no es cierto?

\- Pero yo no lo busqué. Yo no llamé para quedar y tener sexo en tu departamento.

\- Pero hiciste las llamadas una y otra vez, buscando ese resultado, Susana. No te engañes diciendo que no fue de esa manera.

\- Si quieres echarme la culpa de todo, hazlo. No he venido a discutir contigo –se rindió, derrotada después de un par de segundos de silencio. No podía pelear contra el pasado. No iba a salir bien librada de todos modos.

\- Lo dices como si no la tuvieras.

\- Sé que tengo parte de culpa, Terry, pero no toda –contradijo después de verlo otra vez a la cara y dejar escapar un suspiro ante el tono recriminatorio de él-. Yo me refugié en ti, fui lo suficientemente estúpida para abrirte mi corazón y lo que recibí fue perder todo lo que tenía. Todavía no sé qué diablos querías realmente cuando propusiste vernos. Dudo que estés enojado conmigo por no haber acudido…

\- No me hubiera acostado contigo, Susana. Sé que te lo propuse, pero en el momento que entré en el departamento, me arrepentí enseguida. Nunca me has importado de esa manera. Eras la amiga de mi esposa y por ella te tenía consideración. Me llevaba apenas bien con tu marido y eso es decir mucho.

\- Entonces, ¿qué querías hacer al citarme? ¿Ponerme una trampa para que quedara en evidencia delante de Candy? ¿Qué ella me viera como la tipa estúpida que estaba enamorada de su marido?

Terry frunció el entrecejo y ella palideció.

\- ¿Enamorada de mí? -Susana bajó la mirada y él tragó en seco. Entonces era más de lo que pensaba- ¿Y qué eres? ¿Una acosadora ahora? No siento lo más mínimo por ti, Susana. Sólo me recuerdas mis errores y te aseguro que no es algo que te guste a final de cuentas.

\- No he venido a rogar tu cariño, no te equivoques. Hoy.. hablé con Stear. Me dijo unas cosas…

En ese momento dos encargados de la seguridad del edificio salieron del elevador y se situaron en la planta. Se apresuraron a llegar a la oficina de Terry, haciendo ruido con las pisadas, pero no se atrevieron a entrar cuando llegaron.

Uno de ellos había perdido el color. Era demasiado joven para tener ese puesto y Terry supuso que había sido el que la había dejado pasar. Tenía su apellido escrito en la placa que lo identificaba y que estaba prendida de su uniforme. Ignorando a Susana, se dirigió al hombre.

\- ¿Has dejado solo el vestíbulo, Evans? –preguntó con severidad.

El joven se comenzó a ruborizar, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- David se ha quedado en mi sitio mientras yo hacía revisión en el pasillo, señor Grandchester. He subido porque soy el que la ha dejado pasar. Ha sido mi culpa.

\- Te lo diré una vez y espero que sea para todos –y miró a John, el encargado de la seguridad en todo el edificio por un momento. A él lo conocía realmente, aunque poco había conversado con él en varios años, sin embargo, no lamentaba el hecho de hablarles tan duramente-. Nadie sube a mi planta sin antes autorizarlo yo, sobre todo fuera del horario de oficina. No voy a ser flexible en esto. Si alguien más pasa de la seguridad hasta este piso, sin ser anunciado y bienvenido, se van a la calle. ¿Entendido? –e hizo una pausa cuando los vio asentir y escuchó decir de ambos el "sí, señor Grandchester" que se esperaba. Hizo una leve pausa y trató de controlar su tono-. John, quiero que tengas un par de vigilantes en el piso, y quiero los mejores. Si tienes que mandar a instalar más equipo, hazlo saber a mi secretaria y veremos de qué manera se haga.

\- Como usted diga, señor –contestó el hombre, con la mandíbula en tensión. Estaba molesto con el muchacho que estaba a su lado, pero se sentía responsable de su falla-. ¿Quiere que escoltemos a la señorita a la salida?

Terry lo pensó un par de segundos. ¿Sería conveniente seguir hablando con Susana? El que ella hubiera mencionado a Stear le produjo algo parecido a la curiosidad, pero era más semejante a la ansiedad que a otra cosa. Stear seguramente seguía siendo amigo de Candy si le había dicho algunas cosas sobre ella a Susana.

\- Quiero que te quedes en el piso, John, pero déjanos solos. Deja que el muchacho baje y le haga compañía a David. Habla después con él si lo crees conveniente.

Ambos hombres asintieron y desaparecieron del umbral de la puerta de su oficina.

Terry miró a Susana un segundo, antes de indicarle con una mano que ocupara un asiento. Ella se sentó con algo de reticencia, haciendo que él se cuestionara si lo que ella pensaba decirle era verdad.

\- Quiero que sepas –inició ella, incómoda ahora- que no he venido para ocasionarte problemas. No dispongo de mucho tiempo ni pienso aferrarme a nada que a ti se refiera. Sé que debo hablar contigo más que nada por ella.

\- Me parece difícil de creer, pero continúa –contestó, sentándose del mismo modo, haciendo una mueca. Tantos días y tantas horas manejando y haciendo guardia en el coche fuera de la casa de Candy, insistía que le tenían dolorido el trasero. Tenía que encontrar otro modo de estar cerca de ella y que fuese efectivo para recuperarla.

\- Stear me dijo que el matrimonio entre ustedes se acabó.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

\- De alguna manera sí lo es, ¿no te parece? Sobre todo si me consideran responsable de ello. Stear estaba tan enojado, que es seguro que ella sigue sufriendo debido a ello.

Él tragó en seco. Lo pensaba, pero no era fácil escucharlo. Sin embargo, eso le daba también esperanza. Si Candy sufría todavía debido a eso, entonces es que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado tanto como le había dicho.

\- Que sufra no significa que quiera perdonar. Lo sabes perfectamente -dijo, a pesar de que internamente se resistía a pensar de ese modo.

\- ¿Lo dices por su familia? –hizo una mueca-. Jodidos esnobs… todos ellos. Pero no era que ella no quisiera a su familia, Candy no encajaba en ella después de lo que le pasó. Ellos no la aceptaban y ella se encerró en su realidad, sobre todo cuando tú la enamoraste. Y a eso quiero llegar. Sé que te quiere. Sé que te quería.. demonios, casi orbitaba alrededor de ti como si fueses el sol, eso no se acaba de un día para otro!

\- No ha sido un día, Susana. Ha sido más de un año separados.

\- Ella sabe amar mejor que eso. Quería que lo supieras –y dudó-. Cuando se casó contigo, ella te quería ¿sabes? pero no se había olvidado de su novio anterior. A pesar de que él la lastimó, a pesar de que tenían esa historia turbia entre ellos -la bilis comenzó a subir por la garganta de Terry, pero tragó para hacerla retroceder y respiró profundamente después de hacerlo-. Ella no entrega su corazón fácilmente, por eso tampoco deja de amar sólo porque quiera.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mi mujer se casó conmigo amando a otro?

Ella lo miró, apesadumbrada y después cerró brevemente los ojos.

\- ¿Es todo lo que has escuchado?

\- ¡Es lo que estás diciendo!

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que ella no deja de amar así como así! –dijo, aferrándose al escritorio con fuerza-. Seguramente está muy enojada y dolida.. no dejaría de ser ella si no fuese así, pero eso no significa que ya no te quiera.

Terry se debatía entre varios sentimientos y ninguno de ellos era esperanzador.

Siempre había creído que la historia con Andley había terminado mucho antes de que él realmente fuese pareja de Candy. Habían fingido ser novios, habían llegado a serlo, y eventualmente el sexo había iniciado entre ellos, y uno muy bueno, había que puntualizar; pero, el hecho de que ella hubiese estado enamorada todavía de otro, lo llenaba de celos y de decepción al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había amado a ese tipo si se casaron cuando ella tenía veintiuno, poco menos de cuatro años después de que el bastardo le jodió la vida?

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ello, Susana? Necesito que me digas la verdad. No puede ser que haya sido un imbécil y que no me haya dado cuenta que mi mujer estaba enamorada de otro.

\- Lo amó mucho tiempo, Terry. Lo conoció a los quince años… igual que a ti, pero no se hubiera casado contigo si no te hubiera querido.

\- Pero dices que no lo había olvidado cuando se casó conmigo. Esos son por lo menos seis años de su vida entregados a ese idiota.

\- Contigo ha pasado más tiempo…

\- ¿Me ha querido más de lo que lo quiso a él? –preguntó, quería tener esperanza, pero ella lo miró seria.

\- No sé cómo fue cuando estuvo con él.. ya no vivía en la misma ciudad con ella, pero me mandaba cartas, me llamaba por teléfono. Fue su primer amor y eso es algo que no se olvida, pero tú eres el padre de su hijo, el hombre que fue su marido durante seis años y su pareja durante ocho, vi lo mucho que te amaba, la manera en que te miraba. No creo que te haya olvidado. Lucha por ella, Terry. Ella merece ser feliz. Yo nunca debí volver a su vida y haber interferido en su felicidad.

Vio que Susana se ponía de pie y él lo hizo del mismo modo. No sabía si quería echarla o retenerla hasta sacarle todo lo que sabía.

La cara de ella estaba perfectamente maquillada, pero había una tristeza profunda en sus ojos, algo que él no había detectado hasta ese momento. El móvil de Susana comenzó a sonar, por lo que la piel de ella palideció varios tonos. Sacándolo del bolso, se apresuró a contestar, con dedos temblosos.

\- Hola.. si, voy en camino. Llegaré allí en cuarenta minutos si no hay mucho tráfico… por favor, no te molestes… sí, sé que ya había salido en la mañana, pero no tenían lo que había ordenado y… sí –su expresión se ensombreció pero hizo que su voz sonara con una sumisión extraña de oír en ella-. Lo entiendo, Nicholas. No volveré a hacerlo. Lo prometo.

Terry se quedó mirándola en silencio, aunque estaba tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos, le resultaba bastante duro. Se dio cuenta de que ella se había recompuesto lo suficiente para cuando guardó el móvil en su bolso, pero estaba luchando con las malditas gafas para tapar sus ojos de la mirada endurecida de él.

\- ¿Problemas? –preguntó con amargura.

\- Te aseguro que ya no más. Mis problemas se acabaron el día de hoy, o espero que lo hagan, y también los tuyos. Si ella te importa, no la dejes ir –y ella lo decía en serio. Pedirle a Terry que luchara por Candy era su manera de decirle adiós. Él no era el responsable de sus malas decisiones y de que Nicholas hubiera jodido su vida. Ella sola se lo había buscado, pero por lo menos había decidido algo definitivo con respecto a Terry y eso, esperaba, fuese lo que Nicholas realmente le hiciera verla de mejor modo. Ya no lloraría por alguien que nunca la amaría y trataría de conseguir adaptarse a la que ahora era su realidad.

Ni siquiera se despidieron. Ella se dio media vuelta, casi chocando con su asiento y saliendo deprisa de la oficina. El guardia que estaba al final del pasillo al lado del elevador, la miró, evaluándola y la acompañó cuando ingresó en el mismo.

Terry por su parte, comenzaba a percibir el malestar propio que la falta de medicación le originaba cuando comenzaba a estar fuera de sí. Sentía cómo comenzaba a formarse iniciando en su plexo solar y subiendo a su garganta. La dificultad para respirar, el latido acelerado del corazón, la sensación de que se estaba asfixiando y por la cual no había cerrado la puerta de su oficina en varios días.

Se masajeó las sienes, notando que también se avecinaba un dolor de cabeza monumental. Deseó tomarse un trago, pero voluntariamente había vaciado la reserva que había tenido dentro de la oficina, para vencer la tentación de tomar de más. No era un alcohólico como lo era su hermano, pero sabía lo atractivo que era evadirse de su realidad por unas horas y sentirse como mierda en la mañana. Se sentía herido.

Si Candy amaba a Andley cuando se casó con él, ¿quién podía asegurarle que no lo había amado todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos?

Ahora, la relación entre ellos tenía más sentido. Ella quizá no lo había dejado de amar nunca y ahora que el divorcio estaba en proceso, no habría motivos para negarlo.

El dolor en el pecho por esa conclusión, casi lo dobla por la mitad. Se tomó del escritorio, sintiendo que el mundo se abría bajo sus pies. Deseó derribarlo y destruir la oficina como antes había hecho, pero su cuerpo no le habría respondido. Maldita Susana. Con su voz melodiosa había venido a hundir una estaca en lo profundo de su pecho, haciéndolo sentir el premio de consolación por segunda vez en su puta vida. Le había hecho dudar de lo único que realmente creía: que Candy verdaderamente lo amaba cuando se casaron y por consecuencia, se había olvidado de Andley para ese entonces.

Tomó el teléfono, sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien iba a llamar. Deseaba hablar con ella. Preguntarle. Sin embargo, hacerlo sería lo mismo que admitir que las palabras de Susana eran ciertas y toparse con esa realidad sabía que lo podía poner peor.

Deseaba salir de la oficina, necesitaba con desesperación del aire fresco. No quería que su padre lo viera en ese estado cuando volviese de la hora de comer y por primera vez, rechazó la idea de llamar a Neil para contarle todo. Era su amigo quizá, pero no era su niñera y seguramente terminaría hartándose de él. Terry no soportaba que lo viesen como a alguien débil, aunque debía reconocer que todo lo estaba superando. Extrañaba a su círculo de amigos de Chicago, algunos de los cuales tenía cerca de dos años sin ver. Ninguno de ellos sabía que él estaba pasando por todo esto y se sentía avergonzado de que un día supiesen, pero habrían sido de buena gana una distracción para él si se enteraban que lo necesitaba.

Neil había sido un buen amigo todo ese tiempo y seguramente hubiese hecho mayores estupideces si no hubiera estado cerca de él. Ante todos era petulante y pesado; para la mayoría demasiado superficial, pero Terry había llegado a conocerlo mejor que eso. En el pasado lo había despreciado de la misma manera que ahora lo estimaba y sabía que si le llamaba, acudiría sin dudar.

Tomó el teléfono, ésta vez no lo pensó. Timbró dos veces antes de que Neil atendiera la llamada.

\- Hombre, ¿qué sucede?

\- Necesito salir de aquí, Neil. Por lo menos hoy, esta noche.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo.

\- ¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? –Terry no podía decir que el que Neil se incluyera no era una sorpresa. No contestó por un par de segundos antes de realmente pensar dónde quería ir. El piso estaba descartado, no soportaba el lugar. De igual modo el loft de Neil. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con mujeres que llegaban sin avisar y que podían hacerlo pasar un momento desagradable.

Había tratado de visitar su casa y el departamento, pero sabía de antemano que Candy los había arrendado. Ella había llegado tan lejos que había cambiado el diseño de la casa para no acceder a la misma, ni siquiera al pequeño jardín delantero, aunque seguro que el arquitecto encargado del diseño original se había horrorizado con semejantes cambios. Haber derrumbado un edificio para construirla, fue precisamente un capricho demasiado caro, el hombre se había hecho más que famoso debido a ese trabajo.

El único lugar que quedaba inalterable, era su casa de Chicago. Estaba lejos de la casa de los padres de Candy, ahí habían sido bastante felices, sin saber lo que sucedería en Manhattan.

\- ¿Terry? –preguntó Neil, dudoso, al notar que el silencio había durado demasiado tiempo.

\- Pienso ir a Chicago, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacer esto solo. Sé que sueno como un fracasado, pero siento que me estoy asfixiando y si me marcho de la manera que lo hice la vez pasada, mis padres se volverán locos de la preocupación o terminarán internándome en algún sitio.. Todo ha estado mal. Venir a Nueva York estuvo mal, ahora mi vida está hecha pedazos y necesito encontrar mi equilibrio. Necesito encontrarle un sentido a todo.

\- Vas a volver a la casa donde vivieron –declaró Neil. Estaba seguro. Terry asintió, como si Neil pudiera verlo, pero no importó.

\- Suena patético, lo sé, pero necesito recapitular algunas cosas. Es.. es probable que nunca me hubiese amado, Neil –su amigo hizo una muy breve pausa, pero su voz sonó segura.

\- Estás desvariando. No he visto nunca una relación como la que ustedes tuvieron. Sé que no hace demasiados años que estamos en contacto, Terry, pero yo dudo que ella hubiese fingido quererte.

Terry hizo una pausa hasta que con voz derrotada se lo dijo a Neil.

\- Susana me confesó que Candy amaba a Andley cuando se casó conmigo -Neil apenas tardó un instante en reaccionar, como si estuviera colocando cada palabra en orden para comprenderlas.

\- No me jodas! Es imposible que me digas eso… Ella decididamente miente.

\- Quizá.. pero en ese caso es una actriz ganadora del óscar –y se frotó la cara con la otra mano. El dolor de cabeza aumentaba muy rápido, igual como empeoraba la sensación de ahogo.

\- Está jugando contigo, con tu cabeza, Terry. No permitas que te llene de dudas.

\- Sonaba sincera, Neil.

\- Pues que se joda su pseudosinceridad! –ya estaba enojado, o frustrado. Terry no estaba seguro-. No tienes por qué creerle, esa mujer solamente fue una trepadora social, amigo. Se aprovechó de ti, de tu mujer, y ahora está tratando de desestabilizarte.

\- Me dijo que luchara por ella.

\- ¿Por ella?! –preguntó sin comprender.

\- Por Candy.. –aclaró.

Neil inspiró. Pareció estar tranquilizándose un poco, pero habló.

\- Es lo único con sentido común que pudo decirte. Pienso lo mismo, sin embargo estoy en completo desacuerdo con que Candy hubiera hecho otra cosa que no haya sido quererte. La conoces mejor que eso…

Terry tragó en seco. ¿Por qué sentía que se le secaba la boca justo ahora? Su voz sonó ronca.

\- Pero siempre supe que yo no era su primera opción… eso me mataba desde que la conocí. No sabía que ella se enamoró de él desde que tenía quince años, pero jodidamente lo sospeché cuando nunca respondió a mis insinuaciones. Creí que lo había superado, pero veo que no es verdad.

\- No puedes decir eso –le dijo Neil. Su voz, más que seria, tenía un leve toque apesadumbrado.

\- No decirlo no impide no sentirlo, ni tampoco impide que sea verdad.

\- ¿Dónde estás ahora?

\- En mi oficina.

\- Voy en camino, entonces.

\- Neil, no es nece…

\- Y una mierda "_no es necesario_" –Ladró. Su voz sonó como si también tuviese los dientes apretados-. No voy a dejarte solo. ¿Piensas irte al fin del mundo? Pues tendrás que considerar ser mi guía turístico, también. Soy un tipo de pocos amigos, la mayoría de la gente me saca que quicio y otros me producen nauseas. Eso incluye a mucha de mi familia. Tú eres medianamente tolerable y no vas a arruinar eso. Considérame tu lapa si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no vas a dar ese paso solo.

Si Terry se hubiese sentido un poco mejor, habría sonreído ante las palabras de Neil, pero más que nada ante la satisfacción que debió haberle dado el que fuese un buen amigo, pero solamente tragó en seco para poder decir un ahogado "gracias, hombre", al que Neil contestó casi con un gruñido, pero se las arregló para contestar un "desde luego" y después colgó.

Ahora Terry pensaba cómo iba a enfrentar todo esto sin sentir que se volvería loco. ¿Medicación otra vez? ¿Terapia?

Tomó entonces su billetera, buscando entre las tarjetas la que el médico de la familia le había entregado. Era una terapeuta. Dijo que cuando se sintiera preparado para enfrentar maduramente sus problemas, le llamara, ya que no podía darle medicación indefinidamente sin tratar el problema de fondo y por lo mismo, la decisión de Terry de dejar el medicamento había sido más fuerte. Él no había pensado acudir con ella y estuvo a punto de botar la tarjeta. Y aunque no se sentía listo para llamarle todavía, sabía que en algún momento tendría que pasar. El asunto era si iba a ser suficiente o si no llegaría a funcionar.

De lo único que estaba seguro que no podía hacer, era joderla de nuevo. Si confrontaba a Candy, era consciente que no iba a poder controlarse e iba a terminar exigiendo respuestas, las cuales en ese momento podían hundirlo mucho más.

Neil y Terry subieron al avión de las empresas esa misma tarde, aunque tuvo que avisar a Richard antes para evitar que se quedara nuevamente preocupado. Su padre escogió los pilotos que los iban a llevar y se encargó de que estuviera todo listo para cuando llegaron al aeropuerto. El jet era confortable y moderno, con capacidad para 15 personas, sin contar la tripulación.

Solían viajar en él, principalmente con rumbo a Chicago durante el primer año que estuvieron en Nueva York, así que no habría sido extraño para él que fuese a la ciudad donde comenzó su historia de éxito y donde todavía tenía negocios en funcionamiento. Los de la junta se iban a volver locos, pero tendrían que conformarse con sus decisiones, porque esta vez no podían ser aplazadas, con todo y la situación de _Ainecz_ encima.

Esa noche se enfrentaría a sus recuerdos. Candy había pensado que la casa la había puesto en venta, para no volver, pero él nunca se atrevió a venderla. Habían sido demasiado felices en ella. Todas las frustraciones que tuvo mucho más joven, fueron dejadas atrás. Ahí comenzaron sus sueños de ser realmente felices. No le importaba que la familia de ella fuese un conjunto de imbéciles. Él la tenía a ella, Candy era su mujer. De alguna manera, su felicidad.

Agradeció internamente que su secretaria pagara puntual las cuentas de agua, luz y gas cuando llegaron. También que la persona empleada para el mantenimiento de la casa la tuviera en tan buen estado, porque habría sido imposible recorrerla con una simple lámpara de mano. No había telarañas, ni polvo excesivo. Las paredes estaban sin muestras de deterioro. De hecho, el piso de madera parecía pulido.

Se dio cuenta demasiado pronto que no tenía fotos con ellos juntos en ese lugar, no tenía los múltiples videos, ni siquiera alguna de las cosas que habían comprado y escogido entre ambos. No recordaba cómo había quedado cuando se marcharon. Era un ambiente demasiado estéril, casi como se sentía él mismo.

Una sensación de orfandad lo llenó, como si no tuviera a nadie en quien apoyarse, pero, ¿de verdad no lo tenía? Porque así se sentía. Solo.

Neil lo observaba caminar lentamente a través de la casa, en silencio. Era un espectador que estaba por si era necesitado, pero que entendía que parte de ese recorrido era la manera de Terry de asimilar lo que le habían dicho. Oraba que no hubiese sido una mala decisión.

\- Todo me recuerda a ella, pero al mismo tiempo, es como si nada de lo que vivimos hubiera pasado, Neil –dijo por fin, como ausente.

\- Era de esperarse, tienes varios años viviendo fuera de esta casa.

\- No me refiero a eso. Ahora ya no sé ni en qué creer. Pensaba que estaba seguro que aquí encontraría todas las respuestas que necesitaba, pero no ha sido así. Si fuese posible, me siento más confundido ahora.

\- No te presiones, Terry. Has tenido un día pésimo, lo que menos necesitas es angustiarte en este momento. Deberíamos irnos a un hotel… tratar de descansar.

\- Olvidé que habíamos vaciado la casa de muebles… -dijo en cambio, como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. No está ni siquiera el horrible sillón que ella no consideró llevarse… las fotos que odiaba y que estaban en nuestra habitación… parece que hubiese sido hace mil años… Ella me hizo a un lado con la misma facilidad que le dijo adiós a esta casa y a todo el pasado que vivimos juntos.

\- ¿Honestamente, Terry?

Terry tragó en seco y miró por un par de segundos a su amigo.

\- No quiero pensar de ese modo, pero todo me lo grita. Ella, que no quiere verme. Lo único que desea es el divorcio. No ha querido que siquiera la toque las veces que he ido a verla. La casa donde vive no tiene absolutamente nada de lo que habíamos comprado.. Ella amaba las piezas de cerámica china que le regalé después de ir a la casa de subastas hace tres años y siempre las tuvo a la vista en el departamento y también en la casa… Ahora me pregunto si no las usó como diana para tiro al blanco.

\- Quizá las vendió. Recuerda que no ha aceptado tu dinero, pero ha necesitado salir adelante y si vendió su coche…

\- Ella amaba ese coche también. Se lo regalé en nuestro aniversario el año anterior a que pasara todo –y se meció el cabello, frustrado-. No sé si sentirme enojado por su forma de hacer a un lado todo lo que teníamos, pero definitivamente me golpea bastante duro. ¡Joder…! Yo me fui, pero fui incapaz de olvidarla. Ni siquiera podía resistir la necesidad de escuchar su voz aunque siempre me juraba que no volvería a llamarla. ¿Cómo cojones me convertí en alguien obsesionado por una mujer a la que no le importo?

Neil se quedó en silencio. Quería decirle que seguramente a ella le importaba, pero por otro lado, también el que Terry reconociera que estaba obsesionado con ella era bueno. Era dar un paso más para que admitiera que necesitaba ayuda.

\- Vas a salir adelante de esto, hombre. No estás solo. Si ella vuelve a tu vida, como si no, tienes a tu familia, a tus amigos. Un par de hermanos que son un incordio, pero que no dejan de llamarte o preguntar por ti y que se han mantenido lejos solo porque tú no has querido que dejen sus ocupaciones. Estoy yo, que pese a ser un dolor en el culo, siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte… o a vencerte en el tenis. Lo que sea que te distraiga.

Terry casi bufó, pero volteó a mirarlo. Neil tenía esa falsa mirada burlona, pero no soportó y le sonrió finalmente.

\- Eres un cabrón, pero eres buen amigo –dijo sinceramente.

\- No nos pongamos sensibleros, que no me va. Anda, hay que salir de aquí y rentar habitaciones en algún hotel.

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres visitar a mis primos? Dos de ellos viven aquí y seguro te recuerdan con cariño.

\- "_Cariño_"… -se burló Neil-. Eran unos gilipollas.

\- Te recuerdo que eran tus compañeros de pillerías, si es que tengo que llamarlas de algún modo…

\- Y yo te recuerdo que era en parte por lo que no me soportabas. Todavía no puedo creer que hice todas aquellas cosas estúpidas junto con ellos que hicieron que mis padres se fuesen a Florida.

\- Todos hemos hecho cosas estúpidas.. –reconoció Terry. Después suspiró-. Anda, hay que irnos. Mi padre querrá saber que hemos llegado bien.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sabe ya?

Terry miró por una de las ventanas hacia el coche aparcado en la entrada, que era donde estaba viendo Neil. Estaba esperándolos cuando salieron del aeropuerto, con chofer incluido.

\- Posiblemente ya lo sepa, pero quiero ser yo quien se lo diga de todas formas.

\- Entonces vamos..

Terry asintió. Todavía se sentía mal, pero tenía que reconocer que desde que subió al jet, la sensación de ahogamiento había menguado. Era irónico, puesto que el avión era pequeño, pero la idea de estar a 30,000 pies de altura había cambiado un poco las cosas.

Era parecido a ser aprisionado cuando los ataques de ansiedad llegaban. Parecía claustrofóbico, pero sentir que alguien lo abrazaba fuertemente durante un rato, lo hacía tranquilizarse. Joder… era un puto desastre…

Aunado a todo, esa noche no pudo dormir. Neil había escogido el hotel, pero no se esperaba que quisiera escoger también el cuarto. Era una suite con dos habitaciones en las cuales vagó cuando la cama le sofocó. A las tres de la mañana, Neil estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirándolo en silencio.

Le hizo un comentario gracioso para romper la tensión hasta que lo hizo reír. Se pusieron a hacer zapping frente al televisor en la salita de la entrada para evitar hablar por un buen rato, pero después, de la nada, comenzaron a charlar. Casi a las seis de la mañana llamaron a la recepción. Se estaban muriendo de hambre debido a que la cena de la noche había sido frugal, pero horas despiertos les hicieron sentir bastante apetito. Neil sonrió. Terry comía. Eso era mejor de lo que había esperado cuando llegaron a esa ciudad. Quizá venir a Chicago no había estado tan mal.

* * *

Candy inspiró, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta que daba a la calle. Otro día más teniendo que subir a ese coche como si fuese una niña de diez años, todo por la insistencia de él, como si tuviera razones para obedecerle. A veces deseaba contradecirlo de vuelta, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo iba a tener al día siguiente delante de la entrada y no quería más confrontaciones.

¿De qué valía tanto tiempo sintiéndose dueña de su vida si con menos de dos semanas un hombre de su pasado la volvía un caos? Y no era sólo uno. Eran dos.

Terry tampoco le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles con tanta insistencia, sobre todo cuando le reiteró el deseo de sus padres de estar cerca de Isabella.

Siempre la figura de Richard y Eleanor fue una especie de refugio para Candy, pero desde que se habían apartado a razón de localizar a Terry, las cosas las sentía distintas. Se había sentido nuevamente abandonada.. como si fuese juzgada por algo malo que nunca cometió.

Nunca percibió la soledad tan fuerte como entonces, ni siquiera cuando decidió que lo más sano era retirarse de su propia familia. Así que, el dolor impuesto por no tener cerca a la que consideraba su familia aunque fuese solo políticamente, no lo había podido superar del todo.

Era tan difícil volver a confiar… volver a dejar que entrasen en su vida y tener que tolerar un posible abandono en algún otro momento y muchas veces no se sentía capaz de semejante riesgo.

Justo el domingo Terry le había insistido mucho sobre el deseo de sus padres de estar cerca nuevamente y había sentido algo que no pensó que sentiría: tristeza.

Pensó en su mundo ideal de cuando era adolescente, dentro de la familia que la había amado: Sus padres habrían sido siempre amorosos. Sus hermanos estarían invariablemente a su lado para volverla loca pero también para protegerla, como siempre había deseado. Pero nada fue así.

Cuando se casó con Terry, Tom ya se había casado y Jim estaba estudiando en Princeton y eso acentuó las distancias que ya padecían, esas que se originaron cuando se enteraron de que había perdido un bebé y dedujeron quien había sido el padre. Pudieron haberla apoyado, pudieron haber sido mediadores entre ella y sus padres, pero en cambio, habían sido jueces y verdugos igual que ellos. ¡Si sus padres supieran que no era la única que estaba por debajo de la expectativa de ellos!

No quería pensar en eso, porque aunque se escudaba en el mal humor, realmente lo que albergaba su corazón era un dolor ignorado.

Ella tuvo la familia perfecta. Los perfectos padres y hermanos. Una posición que se estaba encumbrando con el trabajo de su padre y los contactos que su madre iba haciendo en sus múltiples actividades sociales, en tener a sus hijos en colegios caros y en clubes exclusivos. Todo eran apariencias a final de cuentas.

No entendía una clase de paternidad así y no la quería en la vida de su hija. Suficiente daño había sufrido ella por su causa.

Y tal vez Candy no pensaría tanto en eso si no hubiese recibido una llamada la noche anterior, con la voz cansina de su madre, diciéndole que era tiempo de salir de esa burbuja antisocial en la que se había enclaustrado. Ahora que se había enterado que Terry no estaba en su vida, era hora de que volviera a casa. Sin Terry en la escena, su madre estaba dispuesta a interceder por ella finalmente.

Había tenido malos sueños al respecto y eso había atraído toda clase de sentimientos y pensamientos indeseados. Algunos donde Isabella le recriminaría haberle arrebatado a su familia.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta acaso? ¿Su deseo de protegerla iba a ser que ella fuese una niña que careciera de figuras entrañables que pudieran hacer de su vida una más normal? Y si los incluyera, ¿a qué costo sería? ¿A costa de su propio herido corazón?

Lo más doloroso era que a pesar de todo, los amaba.

Cuando salió de la casa, su semblante era el reflejo de todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo y aunque trató de ocultarlo tras unas gafas oscuras, la tristeza podía leerse en su rostro, en el rictus de sus labios y en el fruncimiento de sus cejas.

El chofer le abrió la puerta del coche y ni siquiera miró hacia adentro del mismo hasta que ya se encontraba sentada. Su asombro fue notorio.

La mirada de Albert la traspasó y la dejó sin aliento.

Y parecía que a él no le había gustado nada como se encontraba ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Buenos días… -musitó ella apenas, tratando de recomponerse-. ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

\- Candice… ¿qué es lo que sucede?

\- No sucede nada.

Albert se quedó en silencio un momento sin dejar de mirarla.

\- ¿Has desayunado?

\- Hace treinta minutos –mintió.

\- ¿Podrías compartir un café conmigo?

Ella se mordió el labio y agachó su rostro cerrando los ojos, sin tener ánimo ya de continuar luchando. Era demasiado cansado, sin embargo Albert interpretó ese gesto como una posible negativa.

\- Alejandro me llevará también a mí por algunos días y no quiero incomodarte. No quiero que sientas mi presencia como una amenaza.

\- No eres una amenaza –retrucó elevando la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces qué soy, Candice?

Ella no se atrevió a contestar y trató de eludir el tema. El chofer se había subido ya al coche y había comenzado a avanzar.

\- Creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, eras tú o tu chofer y yo he escogido a tu chofer.

\- No te he preguntado eso –y se meció los cabellos levemente con la mano derecha obligándose a respirar un par de veces antes de hablar de nuevo-. Mira, estoy tratando de no presionarte, pero algunos momentos me resulta difícil. En este instante lo único que tengo en la cabeza es la duda de qué te ha pasado para que salgas de la casa como si estuvieras a punto de llorar. ¿Algo le ha pasado a hija? ¿a tu familia?

\- Claro que no!

Albert respiró de alguna manera aliviado, pero ignoró esa sensación.

\- ¿Entonces qué pasa?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo? –y se zafó las gafas. Tenía ojeras apenas disimuladas con el maquillaje-. Cualquiera puede pasar una mala noche y no es el fin del mundo ni motivo para hacer un interrogatorio.

\- Me disculpo.. –y lo dijo sinceramente. Sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tuvieron temor de reflejarlo.

\- Joder –bufó ella-. No necesito tus disculpas Andley… no necesito que nadie haga nada por mí, ni que nadie pretenda solucionar mi vida, ni siquiera necesito la mirada preocupada que has puesto.

Él la observó. Su gesto preocupado tras sus palabras cambió para convertirse en otro muy distinto. Le estaba prestando atención, parecía que quería traspasarla con la mirada buscando resquicios que le indicasen la forma de burlar sus murallas.

No era justo. No después de tanto tiempo que alguien pudiese conocerla así. Apenas si le había visto medio segundo cuando ya se había dado cuenta que algo iba mal en ella, que algo la había lastimado y maldita sea, esas cosas no dejaba nunca que se le notasen y menos con la gente que podía aprovecharse de eso.

Y no lo toleraba precisamente con él, porque sentía que su preocupación era real. No era buena idea que él se mostrase así, pero por otro lado, habría sido el único en mucho tiempo. Ella con su aire independiente y con su lejanía se había ganado que todos creyeran que tenía absoluto control sobre su vida y que no necesitaba que nadie le cuidase. Stear lo hubiera hecho, pero tenía demasiadas obligaciones. Tony quizá, si el lazo entre ambos no se hubiese diluido tanto con los años. Pensó en su tía Elroy y la extrañó como pocas veces había extrañado a alguna persona.

\- Quizá ese es el problema –habló él al fin-. Tratar de convencerte de que no lo necesitas, pero saber que efectivamente sí lo haces.

La cara descompuesta de Candice le reveló que no estaba muy errado, o por lo menos eso pensó. Apenas si pudo sostenerle la mirada por unos segundos cuando sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, pese a toda su molestia.

El gemido ahogado que escapó de los labios de ella antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a desbordarse y su cuerpo empezara a temblar, le hizo moverse desde su lugar para sentarse a su lado y estrecharla entre sus brazos. Candice se había tapado la cara con las manos, pero no opuso resistencia.

¿Qué lo había orillado a abrazarla? ¿Saber que efectivamente ella no recurría a nadie desde hacía años? ¿Leer el reporte de que su familia en ningún momento le había visitado y que las llamadas entre ellos eran mínimas? De más estaba decir que tampoco económicamente la estaban apoyando. ¡Pero si ni siquiera la habían acompañado la mayor parte del tiempo en la ceremonia de graduación del liceo! ¡Él había estado ahí viéndolo con sus propios ojos! ¿Qué más podía esperarse de ellos?

Podía decirse efectivamente que ella no necesitaba de nadie, ni siquiera de su propia familia, pero él sabía que por muy retorcida que esa fuese, ella les amaba.

Siempre les había amado.

Y bien que él tenía experiencia en amar a una familia retorcida. Comenzando con su propio padre.

Candice trató de recomponerse, pero por más que intentaba le resultaba más difícil. Era tan sencillo recibir un abrazo en ese momento! El problema era qué brazos la estaban estrechando y los motivos por los cuales lo hacían.

Entonces fue consciente una vez más. Percibió su aroma y su calidez a pesar del traje y sintió que estaba a punto de ingresar en arenas movedizas. Quiso separarse, pero él afirmó su abrazo.

\- Deja –musitó él-. A veces, lo único que necesitas es permitirte que te reconforten. No te haré preguntas ni estás obligada a decirme nada. No te voy a atosigar reiterando mi manera de pensar… sólo trata de relajarte. Yo.. no quería herirte.

\- No me has herido.. –y pese a toda su vergüenza, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

"_No. Para que yo pueda herirte, deberías quererme antes, y eso no está destinado a ser entre nosotros_", pensó él, extrañamente pesaroso.

\- Entonces calla –dijo en cambio con una voz tranquila, casi paternal.

Candy permaneció en ese abrazo unos minutos. Estaba luchando tanto porque no le afectara estar cerca pero se daba cuenta que su control iba a menos más rápido de lo que ella pudiera haber deseado. Sentía el latir del corazón de él palpitando debajo de sus manos. La suavidad del traje, el aroma de la colonia que se mezclaba con el aroma de su piel. Lo sentía tragar saliva y también el movimiento del pecho que se elevaba ligeramente con cada respiración, amén lo que era sentir sus brazos rodeándola, sus dedos tocando con suavidad los cabellos que habían escapado de su peinado.

El problema de esa escena era múltiple. Albert la alteraba pero al mismo tiempo le traía serenidad, como quien se rinde ante el vaivén de las olas aunque éstas le sumerjan más profundo y corras el riesgo de morir ahogado. Entendía que era peligroso, pero no se sentía capaz de luchar en contra.

Para cuando se sintió con fuerza necesaria, se separó de su abrazo. Tenía las manos embadurnadas de negro, seguramente de la máscara para pestañas y su visión estaba todavía empañada. Observó con algo parecido al horror cómo era que la camisa de él se había manchado y tal observación no pasó desapercibida para Albert.

\- Yo… lo siento.. te pagaré la tintorería. Esa camisa.. la corbata..

\- Prefiero que me aceptes un café –la interrumpió él, tratando de calmarla.

Ella lo miró fijamente a pesar de que su visión no era muy clara. No entendía cómo en lugar de enojarse por arruinarle dos piezas tan finas de su vestuario, proponía en su lugar premiarla invitándola a beber algo. Lo observó sacar un pañuelo de dentro de su saco y ese sencillo gesto le trajo a la memoria la visión de su propio padre. Él también portaba pañuelos desde que ella podía recordar.

\- Se hace tarde…

\- Entonces acéptame una invitación a comer.

Ella se quedó seria. Pretendió ignorarlo limpiándose las mejillas, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

\- No soy un ogro, Candice. No voy a martirizarte ni nada por el estilo. No sé si lo que has visto de mí en estos días ha sido solamente mis defectos, pero quiero que entiendas que no soy tu enemigo.

\- Eres muy obstinado.

\- Prefiero llamarme perseverante. Y no quiero que pienses que insistiré con lo que te he propuesto antes. Quedé contigo en solucionar mis asuntos primero y tengo pensado hacerlo.

\- ¿Has… has hablado con Terrence?

Albert asintió, pero lo hizo con cierto recelo. ¿Ella no lo sabía?

\- Sin embargo no quiero que charlemos de eso.

Ella suspiró bajando la guardia.

\- La verdad que no entiendo tu fijación con esto. No entiendo por qué quieres estar cerca, por qué quieres hablar conmigo. Seguramente habrá muchas mujeres haciendo fila por ti. No tienes por qué pretender a la única que no tiene pensado caer en tus brazos.

\- ¿Pero por qué Candice? ¿Qué demonios te hice para que me rechaces de esa manera?

\- Tú sabes perfectamente qué fue lo que hiciste.

Y se separó aún más. No habría podido hacerlo más pues estaba prácticamente apoyada en la portezuela del coche. Albert la miraba con intensidad.

\- Lo que yo recuerdo es que éramos felices y de un día para otro descubrí que habías estado conmigo y con Grandchester al mismo tiempo. Y lo escogiste a él. Cuando todo pasó, lo escogiste. Tú misma lo dijiste delante de todos –tragó en seco-. Me dijiste ese día en el hospital que yo solamente te estaba haciendo daño y que él estaba dispuesto a hacerte feliz e ibas a aceptarlo.

\- Terry era mi amigo.

\- No conozco a un amigo que diga a los cuatro vientos que el hijo que perdimos podía ser también suyo. Si no fuese por el reporte del médico de que estabas en la quinta semana, no hubiese caído en cuenta de que quedaste embarazada la primera vez que estuvimos juntos

Ella guardó silencio. Se sintió momentáneamente a la deriva. No le gustaba pensar en eso. No le gustaba pensar en el pasado, pero a veces el mismo venía solamente para hacerle daño.

\- Terry dijo que era suyo para acallar a mis padres –dijo al fin-. Por eso nunca aceptaron que estuviéramos juntos, ni siquiera cuando supieron que él tenía mucho dinero. Estuvo a punto de ir a la cárcel, pero el padre de él habló con el mío. Nunca supe lo que le dijo, pero la separación entre nosotros fue mayor desde aquel entonces. Terminé mis estudios, abandoné el equipo del liceo y el del club. Dejé de practicar esgrima… lo único que seguí haciendo fue montar a caballo.

Albert al escucharla contrajo la mandíbula. Punto uno: ella decía que Grandchester era en aquel tiempo un amigo solamente. Y dos: que había mentido para salir del apuro con su familia. No lo podía creer. El bastardo no le había dicho eso en aquel tiempo!

* * *

**1994**

La expresión en la mirada de Cecilia detrás de sus gafas de sol se tornó casi dolorosa. Al inicio creyó que había sido una visión, algo que estaba en su imaginación o inclusive que se estaba confundiendo, pero el perfil del hombre que miraba fijamente en dirección de donde estaba su hija con su amigo Terry (y un Tony que iba hacia ellos con paso decidido), no podía serlo.

Se quedó helada un momento, sin respiración, lo miró contraerse en sus rasgos con una mirada de reconocimiento que cambió a estupefacción y de ahí pasó casi inmediatamente a un ceño fruncido, y eso la dejó sintiendo que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies.

Tragó en seco al darse cuenta que su parecido con alguien de su pasado era demasiado para ser una casualidad, pero trató de tranquilizarse. ¿Acaso no sintió lo mismo la primera vez que miró a Tony?

Rubio, de ojos azules, de mirada cristalina y piel ligeramente bronceada, hubiese pensado cualquiera que el amigo de su hija era vástago de Will, pero no había sido así y lo averiguó rápidamente. Entonces respiró tranquila, odiando que cada muchacho u hombre rubio aún remotamente parecido se lo recordara y se obligaba a descartar esa posibilidad, pero en esta ocasión, era casi una réplica. Sobre todo con esa expresión en su rostro, la forma en que se había crispado su cara.

Era casi igual a él.. casi igual a Will. Con su estatura, su perfil de nariz recta, el cabello recortado y camisa de cuello polo que dejaba traslucir un físico envidiable. Lo único que era joven.. demasiado. Quizá rondaba los 25 años… ¿sería su hijo?

Lo vio apuñar las manos y moverse del lugar con determinación. Ese hecho la obligó a reaccionar, yendo tras de él hacia donde se dirigía olvidando a su familia, que estaba a su lado. Joseph dialogaba con Tom y Paty no perdía la vista de unos muchachos sentados cerca de ella, así que no se darían cuenta sino hasta que ya estuviese a varios metros y quizá, mucho después de eso.

Había gente riendo, otros conversaban y otros tantos estaban ocupando sus lugares y caminando por los descansillos. El muchacho caminaba a un paso demasiado rápido, sorteándolos, y ella estaba luchando por no quedarse demasiado atrás.

Lo vio llegar al pabellón de entrada al área de competencia, pero no lo dejaron ingresar, así que cuando le escuchó alzando la voz ya más alterado de lo que ella hubiese imaginado, su voz le llegó alta y clara, haciéndola estremecer. Nadie se podía parecer tanto, sobre todo en ese tono autoritario.

\- He dicho que necesito ingresar.. mi novia se encuentra cerca de las cuadras, la están molestando! ¡¿Es que no la mira?! Tiene un par de imbéciles a cada lado casi a punto de liarse a golpes..!

El hombre volteó para ver a la dirección donde señalaba, irguiéndose en su metro ochenta y siete, tensionando los músculos casi al mismo nivel en el que estaba Albert. Levantó un radio de corto alcance y habló por el mismo, pero justo cuando estaba por indicar la probable pelea, vio al conocido entrenador vestido con un traje idéntico a dos de los muchachos, tomar las riendas de la situación.

\- No ha pasado nada. Son del club Versalles. El entrenador de su equipo ya se ha acercado a ellos. De cualquier manera le diré a mi compañero para que vaya detrás de ellos y permanezca al pendiente –y habló por el radio nuevamente, por lo cual se generó movimiento de dos personas vestidas de uniforme. Una iba en dirección al cuarteto que había estado discutiendo y otro se apostaba cerca de donde el otro guardia había estado.

Albert gruñó, viéndolos alejarse. Es que, ¿quién demonios era ese idiota que la había besado? Y la había girado en el aire antes de eso! Pero lo peor era la posibilidad de que se hubieran liado a golpes con ella interponiéndose y con el riesgo de salir lastimada y ningún puñetero guardia se había dado por enterado. Menuda agencia de seguridad!

Afortunadamente, hubo alguien que llegó a intervenir, pero él no tenía certeza que la pelea no se hubiera llevado a cabo más adelante, lejos de la vista de todos.

\- Quiero que me deje entrar.

\- Lo lamento, no puedo. Solamente han ingresado los competidores de los clubs –dijo de mala gana aunque era mentira. Había sido él quien había permitido acceder al muchacho de cabellera oscura que había estado involucrado en el supuesto altercado y lo estaba lamentando. Si su superior llegaba a saberlo, su puesto estaría en riesgo.

\- Yo pertenezco al mismo club.

\- ¿Es usted competidor? -preguntó dudoso, mirándolo con desconfianza-. Yo no puedo dejar ingresar a nadie desde aquí, si quiere hacerlo, tendrá que ir por el ala opuesta –y la señaló-. Se ingresa haciendo el recorrido como si fuese hacia la salida, pero toma el acceso número 1 en lugar del 6. Al llegar abajo presenta sus credenciales y seguramente llamarán al entrenador para saber si puede entrar o no.

Albert se contuvo de soltar un improperio pero por muy poco, mirando hacia el lugar que parecían irse los cuatro, seguidos por el uniformado, sintiendo impotencia por no ingresar de inmediato.

Se giró con la finalidad de buscar otra forma de ingresar al lugar porque desde luego que no traía la credencial encima y aunque la trajese, nunca compitió para el Versalles. Debía buscar a Nigel. Hacía casi cinco años que no lo miraba, pero tenía esperanza que siguiese trabajando ahí. Entonces fue que su mirada se topó con la de una mujer que lo miraba casi horrorizada.

Su cabello rubio, el tono casi nacarado de su piel, cuerpo menudo de poco más de un metro setenta y asombroso parecido físico con Candy, lo dejó aturdido. No esperaba verla de frente en ese momento, aunque sabía que iba a estar ahí viendo la competencia. Traía unas gafas de sol en la mano que apretaba con demasiada fuerza haciéndolas crujir.

\- Señora White…

Ella tragó apenas, negando con la cabeza.

\- No soy la señora White, soy la señora Anderson. Tú… sabes quien soy yo…

\- La madre de Candy –dijo él, con voz tranquila. Decir otra cosa habría sido poco delicado.

\- Has dicho que ella es…

\- Mi novia –dijo al darse cuenta que negarlo era imposible.

El color en la piel de Cecilia se tornó más pálido aún.

\- Eso no puede ser posible... ella.. ella.. –y sintió que las piernas no iban a sostenerla por mucho tiempo, así que se fue varios pasos hacia atrás, obligando a Albert a adelantarse y extender su mano para tomarla del antebrazo.

\- Será mejor ir a otro lado –dijo serio. La reacción de la mujer no era la que él esperaba pero por lo menos no se opuso.

Caminaron rumbo a la salida en lugar de a donde Albert pensaba ir. Deseaba más que nada ver cómo estaba Candice que hablar con la madre de ella en ese momento.

Albert y la madre de Candice caminaron apenas lo necesario como si recorriesen el camino hacia la salida. En cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo se detuvo para verla y hablar con ella, soltándola de inmediato y separándose un par de pasos.

\- Señora, lamento tener que conocernos de este modo –y se meció el cabello con la mano derecha un instante-. Mi nombre es..

\- William Albert.. –musitó ella-. El hijo de Will.

Albert tragó en seco. Respiró y asintió seguidamente.

\- Sabía de mi existencia –y no fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación ante lo cual ella comenzó a estremecerse. Albert endureció sus facciones-. ¿Me conocía?

Ella agachó la mirada un segundo y después lo miró a los ojos.

\- Conozco a tu padre y sé que tienes una hermana…

\- No fue la única que tuve.

La mirada confusa de ella hizo maldecir internamente a Albert, pero la claridad con que al final había entendido la frase, le hizo darse cuenta de su grave error al mencionarla.

La vio ponerse la mano sobre la boca cuando su quijada se desencajó, la forma en que su piel pálida llegó a un tono tan cetrino que creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero sobre todo la manera en que sus ojos se comenzaron a mostrar llorosos. Cerró los ojos, lamentando su imprudencia.

\- Perdóneme, por favor.

\- ¿William se ha atrevido..? ¿Cómo…?

\- Mi padre no me ha dicho nada. Lo he descubierto por mí mismo.

\- ¿Por qué estás con mi hija? ¿Para hacerla sufrir? No cabe duda que serías digno hijo de tu padre si lo hicieras!

\- ¿A qué se re..? ¡No! Yo amo a su hija, señora Anderson.

Ella tragó. No podía creer en las casualidades. No creía tampoco que Will no quisiera lastimarla por medio de su hija más pequeña. Y aunque no miraba el rostro del hombre que tenía en frente con demasiada claridad debido a las lágrimas, su presencia era igual de imponente que como lo había sido la de Will hacía menos de 30 años. Candice no tendría ninguna posibilidad si ella no tomaba cartas en el asunto.

Sintió que sus piernas no iban a sostenerla, así que se recargó en la pared, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y deslizándose hacia el suelo ante la mirada de incomprensión de Albert.

\- No tiene derecho de hacernos daño… no tiene… -musitaba para sí, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el centro del pecho-. Ya he pagado demasiado caro su odio hacia mí. Mi Candy no se merece sufrir como yo sufrí.

El sollozo de ella dejó a Albert sin saber cómo reaccionar. Miró a los lados, buscando con la mirada un lugar mejor donde ella pudiera sentarse, pero no habían más que pasillos y mesas donde se presentaba publicidad sobre el evento. Si un guardia los miraba con ella en ese estado, iban a pensar que él le había hecho algo.

Se acuclilló delante de ella y no supo si tomarle la mano.

\- Señora… no sé qué clase de historia le une a mi padre que no sea el hecho de que tuvieron una hija en común y que ella ya ha muerto. Yo conocí a Candice hace tres años, hemos sido amigos la mayor parte del tiempo..

\- ¿Tú eres "Albert"? – preguntó con voz ahogada, quitándose las manos de la cara. El asintió.

\- Soy el novio de su hija desde hace poco más de siete meses.

\- Eso no puede ser..! Candy y tú no pueden ser nada! Ni novios ni amigos..

El rostro de Albert se desencajó.

\- Lamento que opine de ese modo, pero no voy a dejar a su hija.

El rostro atribulado de Cecilia se convirtió rápidamente en fiero.

\- Puedes, y lo harás. No permitiré que tu padre vuelva a arrebatarme lo que amo. Hizo lo que quiso con nuestra hija, pero no hará lo mismo con la mía.

\- Mi padre no le hará nada a Candy –dijo a modo de reacción, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que podían significar las palabras de la mujer y fue notorio en su expresión de casi estupefacción-. ¿Qué es lo que quie…? –y se irguió apenas, la duda haciendo que su ceño se frunciera- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mi padre?

\- Si de verdad amas a mi hija, la dejarás en paz –dijo en cambio, con una voz extrañamente controlada-. Candy no tiene la culpa de mi pasado y del de tu padre. Ella no puede pagar por culpas ajenas.

\- Ella me ama y yo también estoy enamorado de ella. Ni usted ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

\- Quizá yo no, ni tú tampoco, pero conozco a tu padre, Albert. Él no tiene corazón. No lo tuvo para dejar morir a nuestra hija y no lo tendrá para hacerle daño a la hija de otro.

El color de la cara de Albert se perdió en el acto. Lo que la madre de Candice le decía era algo muy delicado y no podía creerlo. Su padre era un hombre poco tolerante, de carácter fuerte y determinado, pero no era un monstruo, ¿o si?

Vio apenas cómo Cecilia se puso de pie, con movimientos torpes, y también se incorporó. Ella se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con fuerza, haciendo que el color volviera a sus mejillas.

\- Procura que tu padre no sepa que Candy y tú fueron algo, que se conocieron. Si en algo te importa que ella esté bien, hazlo.

\- Mi padre ya lo sabe. Sabe de nuestra relación.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Cecilia perdiera el color nuevamente, temblando de modo violento, negando con la cabeza y perdiendo el aplomo.

\- Dile que no, que ella ya no te interesa, que fue… que jugaste con ella, que no te importa!

Albert apretó los puños.

\- No puedo. Ella es mi vida y mi padre sabe que no renunciaré a ella.

\- Si algo le sucede será tu culpa! Y te aseguro Albert, que si mi hija sufre aún la mínima cosa, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados como me quedé antes por Rosemary.

Él sabía que en las palabras de la madre de Candice había un terror genuino, pero también que oscilaba en uno muy peligroso: el terror que hace que una fiera ataque al sentirse amenazada. No eran palabras al aire.

\- Dígame la verdad, ¿qué fue lo que hizo mi padre? ¿Por qué le tiene pavor? Él no va a dañarla, tiene más de un mes enterado de mi relación con Candice y aparte de enojarse brevemente conmigo, no ha hecho otra cosa que evitar hablar de nuevo sobre ella. Y Rosemary era mi hermana.. tengo derecho a saberlo.

Ella negó.

\- Aléjate de mi hija. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no rebusques en el pasado. Es peor. No conoces a tu padre, ni lo querrás hacer. Es la verdad.

La vio abandonar el lugar tan rápidamente, que se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué había significado todo eso?

Por un instante, dudó en qué debía hacer, pero recordó a Candice y que necesitaba verla. Ir a enfrentarse con su padre no era algo que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Necesitaba pensar bien primero, pero no antes de poderla ver a ella.

Salió disparado al pasillo que llevaba a la entrada que el vigilante le había dicho que era para los competidores, todavía con el corazón en un puño. Se ganó las miradas de reproche de algunas personas a las que adelantó con rapidez. Su expresión era un enigma para todos, porque por primera vez eran tantos sentimientos encontrados, que no sabía de qué manera procesarlos y prefirió ocultarlos para todos.

Al llegar al acceso, se puso a discutir con el vigilante, pero consiguió que investigara sobre ella y el anterior altercado. Tardaron un tiempo que pareció eterno, sin embargo, pudo ver a Candice a la distancia, a un lado del que decían que era el entrenador, a punto de subirse a uno de los caballos. Un hombre se le acercó al tipo que estaba a su lado y le vio cruzar palabras con él a pesar de que Candy era ajena a esa interacción.

De ahí, el sonido del radio en el vigilante que estaba en la puerta le dio la respuesta que él esperaba recibir.

\- El entrenador dice que todo está controlado. La muchacha está bajo su supervisión y no permitirá que sea molestada nuevamente.

Sintió algo parecido al alivio, pero no el suficiente como para poder volver a su lugar y quedarse sentado. Se quedó mirando toda la actuación desde ese sitio, de pie, como si fuese casi una estatua, pese a que el acto de apertura tuvo más de una hora y media de duración.

Su mente, en cambio a lo que su cuerpo aparentemente mostraba, estaba yendo de un pensamiento a otro. Se cuestionaba todo. Iba de la negación hasta el horror. Si las palabras de la madre de Candice tenían algo de verdad, entonces todo su mundo se iría a pique.

Amaba a su padre, aunque fuese irritable, no podía creerlo responsable de acusaciones tan graves, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué otra cosa podía haber hecho horrorizar a la señora Anderson. ¿De verdad Candice se encontraba en peligro?

No pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión, el tiempo de la ceremonia de apertura del torneo concluyó, haciendo que una vorágine de gente comenzase a caminar, saliendo de las gradas mientras él se daba cuenta que no habría manera de ingresar al hípico para abordarla puesto que los guardias dispuestos para el evento habían aumentado su presencia donde él estaba.

Tendría que encontrar otro modo de hablar con ella, aunque quizá tuviera que hacerlo un poco más tarde y requiriera la ayuda de su hermana.

Salió de ahí con esa idea, pero si ese día las cosas se veían muy desagradables, no mejoraron al llegar al área de estacionamiento. Junto a su coche lo estaba esperando su hermana.

\- Vicky…! -ella tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Su pelo alborotado y la blusa hecha un lío. Se abalanzó sobre ella para tomarla en brazos justo en el momento en que se estremecía por un sollozo.

\- No podía.. encontrarte.. –y gimió-, es mamá… tuvo un accidente.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando la escuchó. Apenas fue consciente del chofer que estaba de pie, esperándolos en un puesto a varios metros del suyo. La puerta de la lujosa limusina estaba abierta y había otras personas en ella. Fue entonces que reconoció a su padre en el vehículo. Estaba haciendo una llamada que parecía importante. Le temblaba la mano derecha y estaba pálido.

\- No puedo ir con ustedes. Traje mi coche. ¿Dónde está ella?

\- La llevaron al Saint Joan, pero creo que solo para estabilizarla. Pensaron que era mejor trasladarla a otro lado. ¿A dónde vas?

¿Pensar en estabilizarla y de ahí llevarla a otro lado? Quizá no estaba tan mal. El médico de la familia no permitiría que la cambiasen de sitio si fuese algo demasiado serio.

\- Ve con Charles… yo me iré en mi coche.

\- De ninguna manera! No puedes manejar en este momento –se opuso, tomándolo del cuello con fuerza.

\- Vicky, estoy bien. Mi coche es deportivo, llegaré más rápido.

\- Dime que no tienes la intención de manejar como el demonio después de que te he dicho que mamá tuvo un accidente! –exigió, gritando alterada y todavía bañada en lágrimas-. Puta manera que tienen los Andley de manejar como enajenados…! –y se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

Uno de los ocupantes del vehículo salió de él. Era Brighton. Estaba algo pálido, pero parecía dueño de sí y caminaba rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

\- Dame las llaves del coche. Los llevo yo.

No lo hizo de buena gana, pero le entregó las llaves y Vicky lo soltó enseguida. Brighton era amigo de su hermana y había estado dentro del vehículo, checando el ritmo cardiaco de su padre, que también lucía muy afectado. Era paramédico al menos, así que suponía que sabía lo que hacía.

\- ¿Cómo está papá? –le preguntó a Brighton. El hombre hizo una mueca, pero respondió.

\- El señor Andley al principio estaba muy alterado, pero le he dado la medicación que le recomendó su médico y le he repetido varias veces que si pensaban trasladarla a otro hospital es que seguro que su caso no es tan serio.

Subieron al coche de Albert. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de su renuencia a dejarlo manejar, había tomado una decisión acertada. Le habían comenzado a temblar las manos en cuanto subió. ¿Acaso pensaba el destino acabar con su cordura?

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí? –le preguntó a Vicky. Ella sorbió por la nariz.

\- Hablé con la abuela de Annie hoy en la mañana. Me dijo que lamentaba sentirse enferma y no ir a la primera competencia de tu novia en el Hípico. No pensé que estuvieras en otro sitio, aunque de camino para acá llamamos al departamento desde la limusina. Como nos iba de camino y noté que mucha gente se había ido, procuré por si estaba tu coche. No creas que íbamos a esperarte, estaba por poner una nota en el parabrisas para avisarte cuando te miré salir. ¿Por qué diablos no compras un móvil? –casi gritó, entre la exasperación y el histerismo-. Afortunadamente papá le había pedido a su chofer que pasara por él cuando mi mamá se llevó el Ferrari, y Brighton y yo íbamos llegando a la casa cuando lo llamaron y Charles llegó.

\- Mi mamá tenía prohibido manejar –dijo él, en tono seco-. No sé cómo rayos se le pudo haber ocurrido..

\- Seguro que discutió con papá –dijo con voz apagada-. Creo que no quería seguir en casa.

\- ¿Cuándo van a caer en cuenta de que están divorciados por algo? Se lo dije a papá. No debió aceptar el pedido de mi madre de recobrarse en casa como si todavía tuviera algo que rescatar de su relación.

\- Ella quería cuidarlo, Albert. No puedes culparla. Todavía lo ama.

Albert maldijo por lo bajo, apretando los puños.

\- Creo que ya es demasiado notorio que ese amor no los ha llevado a ningún lado. Solo les ha servido para destruirse uno al otro.

Albert se quedó en silencio. El jadeo de Vicky y la breve mirada de ligero reproche de Brighton lo hicieron quedarse callado. Sabía que no debía de haber dicho eso, mucho menos delante del amigo de su hermana, pero ya no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Llegaron al hospital, y hasta entonces pudo cruzar palabras con su padre.

No recordaba las palabras que le dijo, pero por lo menos estaba más o menos seguro de que habían sido reconfortantes, pues el hombre se tranquilizó. Se notaba demasiado delgado para su gusto. Sus profundas ojeras, el dolor de su expresión, el temblor de su voz, lo hacían más evidente.

Y Albert estaba extremadamente preocupado por su madre, pero también enojado con ella por aferrarse a algo que la estaba destruyendo, y que a la vista, hoy le había hecho cometer la locura de coger el coche cuando por la medicación que tomaba le estaba prohibido. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo quería que por fin saliera de ese estado casi vicioso de aferrarse a un hombre que nunca la haría feliz? Y su padre no era de mucha ayuda.

Esas horas en la sala de emergencia resultaron un calvario para todos.

Su hermana abrazada a él, su padre pálido en un sillón opuesto, Brighton yendo de un lugar a otro buscando la forma de hacer todo más cómodo para todos. Preguntando sobre el estado de su madre y tratando de comportarse a la altura.

Cuando consideró que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, Albert se puso de pie y le cedió al amigo de su hermana el cuidarla por un rato para hacer una llamada. Marcó a la casa de Candice, pero nadie atendió al teléfono. Insistió durante demasiado tiempo. No podía entender qué cosa había pasado que nadie estaba en casa. ¿Le habría pasado algo a ella?

Cerca de las nueve treinta le marcó a Annie. El número lo tenía anotado en un papel dentro de su cartera desde hacía un mes por iniciativa de Candice.

\- Necesito hablar con Annie –dijo después del saludo-, soy Albert.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Soy yo.

\- He estado llamando a casa de Candice desde hace horas y nadie me atiende.

\- Eso es extraño. Deja que revise si tengo el número de Paty, mi mamá lo tenía anotado en algún lado.

Oyó la voz de Elroy haciéndole preguntas a la muchacha y de ahí la escuchó responder que hablaba con él.

\- ¿Albert?

\- Soy yo, señora Elroy. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Me dice Annie que has querido comunicarte con Candy.

\- Le he estado marcando.

\- Es mejor que no la busques.

Sintió frío corriendo por sus venas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- No ha pasado nada. He hablado con mi hermana, me lo ha explicado todo.

Albert tragó en seco.

\- No puede ser que usted opine lo mismo que ella. Sabe perfectamente que estoy enamorado de su sobrina. No pienso dejarla.

\- Si no la dejas tú, te dejará ella.

\- Eso es imposible. Ella me ama, Elroy.

Elroy suspiró. Había pesar en su voz cuando dijo:- El amor no basta, Albert –y colgó.

Parecía ilógico que las mismas palabras que él había pensado tantas veces al respecto de sus padres, las estuviera diciendo la persona que más imparcial se había comportado en relación a su noviazgo con Candice.

Se sintió como fiera enjaulada por un buen rato hasta que se logró tranquilizar. Él confiaba en ella. Sabía que lo amaba con la misma intensidad que como él lo hacía. Era joven, pero no manipulable. Si estaba convencida de amarlo, sabía que no iba a renunciar tampoco. Y quizá le iba a costar bastante defender lo que tenían, pero podían hacerlo si lo hacían juntos.

Pensó mil veces en las palabras de la señora Anderson, en los fragmentos de todo lo que había logrado descubrir hacía unas semanas. Sintió que había demasiado que nadie le había dicho pero que levitaba sobre sus cabezas como si fuesen aves de mal agüero.

Miró hacia el lugar donde su padre, su hermana, el amigo de ésta y entonces advirtió que el señor Johnson ya estaba con ellos, aunque no demasiado cerca. Quizá sería bueno hablar con él en ese momento, pero no quería hacerlo hasta que algún médico saliese para darles noticias del estado de su madre. Hablar con su papá todavía lo tenía descartado, pues parecía a punto de desfallecer.

Cerca de una hora después, un médico salió del área de cirugía, todavía con un gorro y una bata de hospital desechables sobre su cuerpo. Se había quitado los guantes al menos, pero se notaba cansado.

Todos se incorporaron repentinamente. Habían sido seis horas y media en el quirófano y de ellas por lo menos cuatro estuvieron sentados.

\- Caballero, ¿su esposa? -se dirigió a su padre, quizá porque era el que tenía la expresión más afectada.

\- Ex esposa, pero ellos son nuestro hijos. ¿C..Cómo se encuentra ella?

\- No fue una operación sencilla. Su corazón se detuvo en dos ocasiones cuando estábamos reparando el daño interno. Se perforó el baso y el hígado. Tuvo dos costillas rotas y un golpe muy severo en la cabeza. Los daños en su pierna izquierda fueron menores a comparación, pero lo que más nos preocupaba era la posibilidad de que su corazón no lo resistiera –hizo una pausa, pero les pareció eterna-. En este momento está con un diagnóstico reservado. Quirúrgicamente hicimos todo lo que debimos hacer, ahora la medicación y la fortaleza de ella deberán ser los que hagan su parte para que llegue a restablecerse si es que lo hace.

\- ¿Existe riesgo de que muera? –preguntó la hermana de Albert, suprimiendo el sollozo al final.

El médico suspiró, pero a pesar de ello, asintió.

\- Las próximas 48 horas serán críticas y sé que quieren estar cerca de ella en este momento, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer. Les recomiendo que regresen a casa y traten de comer algo y de dormir. No creo que estar aquí ayude a cualquiera y mucho menos a la señora si cuando pueda despertar llegase a verlos tan demacrados.

En ese momento ingresó al lugar el médico de la familia. Saludó apenas a su padre y se dirigió al médico que estaba hablando con ellos preguntándole sobre el estado de la madre de Albert. La terminología médica que usaron habría sido casi incomprensible para todos si antes el médico no le hubiere explicado las cosas a ellos, pero aún así, se mostraron ansiosos.

\- Lamento no haber podido llegar antes –dijo el médico dirigiéndose a ellos cuando el cirujano se marchó-. Tomé el primer vuelo que hubo disponible pero no venía directo. Pienso quedarme para estar al pendiente de ella.

\- Yo no puedo irme –dijo su padre.

\- Puedes y lo harás –dijo él con voz firme-. ¿Cómo te has sentido con esto?

\- El amigo de Vicky me ha estado revisando –lo señaló-, ya me he tomado los medicamentos. Estoy bien.

\- Me parece perfecto –agradeció al hombre joven con una inclinación de cabeza y después miró a Albert y a su hermana-. Ustedes se harán cargo de que se vaya. Irán a casa y tratarán de comer algo y de dormir. Yo me quedaré esta vez y hablaré a Matt para que venga en la mañana. Hoy en cuanto llegue lo mandaré a tu casa para que esté al tanto de ti.

\- Por mí no te preocupes, y sobre venir a estar con Vi, no le corresponde a tu hijo, es mi ex mujer, la madre de mis hijos.

\- Mi hijo es un buen médico, Will. No hallarás mejores manos para estar al pendiente de ella. Ya he hablado con él y viene de camino desde Springfield.

Su padre se estremeció, pero no lo notaron todos, sin embargo a los ojos de Albert no escapó ese leve movimiento.

\- No puedo –insistió.

\- Mira William, no me forces a hacer esto de modo más radical. No hace ni seis semanas que te operaron y ni siquiera deberías de haber pisado el hospital sino hasta que yo te lo hubiera autorizado.

\- Nada podría haber impedido que estuviera aquí, bien lo sabes.

\- Pues nada útil puedes hacer en este momento. Ni siquiera firmar para autorizar o denegar algún procedimiento. Deja esto en mis manos. Yo cuidaré de ella.

\- Yo me quedaré papá. Vicky, y Brighton pueden acompañarte en lo que llega Mathew. No puedes forzar a tu organismo y tener alguna recaída. Confía en mí, no la voy a dejar sola.

\- No la dejaremos, Will. Puedes contar con ello.

* * *

No tengo palabras, creo que me las he acabado en éste capi. Ha sido el más extenso de todos los que he posteado en FF y creo que ha sido notorio.

Nada pasa según lo planeado. Susana quiso ayudar y en lugar de ello, causó estragos. Terry quería respuestas y se ha quedado con más dudas. Candy nunca pensó que sería Albert quien la consolaría, pero sobre todo, nadie pensó que aquel día se enfrentarían Albert y la madre de Candy, mucho menos que la vida de mi wero sería sacudida. Y todavía falta… aunque cada vez se reduce más.

Gracias por esperarme, por seguir regalándome sus mensajes y agregando mis historias a sus favoritos.

Les quiero contestar a cada review, pero si lo hago, este capi no lo postearía sino hasta en un par de días. Simplemente quiero agradecerles, porque han estado aquí y siguen conmigo.

**Gracias a:**

**Nadia Andrew, Gina, Laura Grandchester, Lukyta, Liovana, Chicuelita, Josie, Maryel Tonks, Friditas, Miriam mtz, Maya, Miriam**, y a todos los que me han brindado sus PM con sus comentarios, saludos y buenos deseos.

Un abrazo fuerte.

**AnaEdith**


	21. Obligados por las circunstancias

Capítulo 21

**Obligados por las circunstancias...**

* * *

**1994**

Cecilia dio vueltas en la cama hasta que se dio por vencida. Respiró profundamente antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la oscuridad de la habitación. Ya era de madrugada. Joseph no se había recostado todavía, así que supuso que estaba revisando aún los papeles que había traído de la oficina.

La causa de su desvelo era que no tenía todavía una resolución de parte de su marido, pero más que nada, tenía todavía a flor de piel las emociones que había sentido al enfrentarse al hijo de Will. Tan parecidos.. y a la vez no estaba segura de que lo fuesen tanto, pero no podía arriesgarse. Claro que no.

Recordaba vívidamente una y otra vez lo que había pasado el día anterior, hacía no demasiadas horas.

***Flashback***

Ella regresó a su lugar con la cara pálida, pero fingió una sonrisa mientras se sentaba. Tenía miedo. No quería pensar en lo que Will sería capaz de hacerle a ella o a su hija, sin embargo, mientras fingía prestar atención a la ceremonia de apertura, en su mente maquinaba otras cosas. Tenían que irse. Las dos.

Dejar a su hija a merced de los Andley era jugar un juego en el que terminaría perdiendo. No podía permitirlo, pero pensó en Joseph.

Su esposo era rígido y pragmático. Venía de una familia ultraconservadora. Todo en ellos eran las tradiciones y el buen nombre. Eso pasaba cuando en algún momento había sido una familia de abolengo y de repente, había venido a menos. Sin embargo, habían logrado levantarse poco a poco, gracias a la inteligencia de su esposo y también a la de sus cuñados. Con todo, no habían cambiado. Seguían siendo inflexibles la mayor parte del tiempo.

¿Cómo irse y abandonarlo todo? Con sus hijos, uno en la Universidad de Chicago, otro trabajando en los laboratorios y uno más que estudiaba el inicio de la maestría en Princeton, quienes -supuestamente- casi tenían su vida hecha, no había tanto problema. Era por Joseph (quien no consentiría en una separación) y aunque Cecilia tampoco lo deseaba, estaba su hija de por medio.

– ¿Qué piensas? -le preguntó él cuando Tom se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermana, unos metros separada de ellos. Tenía unos ojos castaños de mirada inteligente que siempre le habían cautivado bastante.

– Estoy aburrida –mintió con voz ausente. A él no podía contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

– ¿Qué no miras como se ha presentado tu hija? Parece haber nacido para ello. No puedo creer que no hubiese montado en toda su vida y haya logrado entrar en un torneo con menos de tres años de práctica. Rayos, es mejor dirigiendo al animal de lo que yo fui nunca.

– Es excesivamente terca y recuerda que tú dijiste que lo dejaste demasiado joven. Todavía no comprendo cómo prefirió la equitación al tenis, como si pudiéramos poner un establo en casa -e hizo una mueca. Una que Joseph consideraba encantadora y ocasionó su sonrisa de lado.

– Mientras no deje el florete, por mí estará bien -y dio un vistazo a donde se encontraba. Apenas podía verse en medio de la multitud, temeraria sobre aquel equino de color bermejo, de los más rojizos que había visto nunca. Era un alazán, así se les llamaba-. Es una muchacha con mucha determinación. Eso es lo que quiero yo en todos mis hijos.

_¿Qué diría si se marchara de inmediato? _Pensó ella.

– Va a marcharse a la universidad en unos meses, Joe

– Es ley de vida, querida.

– Es mucho menor que otras de sus compañeras.

– ¿Y de qué tienes miedo? ¿De que no sepa cuidarse sola? La hemos educado bien.

Ella gimoteó, sabiendo que no podía decir sobre qué eran sus temores. Pensó entonces en lo poco que la había visto los últimos meses. No imaginaba su vida sin ella. Necesitaban irse. Si se marchaban, ¿Joseph la extrañaría?

– No digo que no lo hayamos hecho, pero entre sus entrenamientos, el liceo, sus amigos y sus continuas visitas a Elroy, tengo meses sin estar con ella.

Joseph se le quedó mirando fijamente.

– No puede detener su vida porque tú te sientas un tanto egoísta, Cecil -en ese momento, los pensamientos de Cecilia cambiaron. Quizá… Tal vez su propio marido le diese la respuesta que necesitaba.

– ¿Sabes lo que pasará? Entrará a la Universidad y el día menos pensado dirá que tiene una pareja y que piensa casarse, yéndose definitivamente de nuestra vida ¿cómo te sentirías con eso?

– Lo dices como si fuésemos tan malos que lo único que querría sería dejarnos a la primera oportunidad ¿Lo han hecho nuestros otros hijos? Ni siquiera hemos logrado que Paty viva sola. Tom trabaja junto conmigo y Jim regresará el día menos pensado… bueno, el día que decida que ha estudiado todo lo que quiere. Y debemos apoyarlo. No quiero que te sientas mal con el deseo de tu hija de estudiar en la Universidad. Ella volverá con nosotros -Cecilia pensó un par de segundos, antes de contestar.

– Sé que no es igual. Ella es demasiado independiente. Hará su vida en un suspiro y va a volar lejos. Estoy segura.

– No puedo exigirle que permanezca con nosotros y lo sabes, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó, serio.

– Lo sé, solamente no quiero perderla de vista tan pronto -_o perderla, para el caso._

Joseph se quedó en silencio un par de segundos.

– ¿Tú crees que en algún momento haya considerado un año sabático? -preguntó dubitativamente. Aunque jamás solía demostrarlo, no soportaba ver esa expresión de tristeza en su esposa.

– Lo único que le haría estar con nosotros realmente, sería alejarnos de todo lo que le quita tanto tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que termine sus estudios. Todo esto de los equipos, las clases extra, la gente que la busca todo el tiempo, es lo que la ha alejado tanto de nosotros.

Su esposo guardó silencio una vez más y Cecilia contuvo el aliento un instante sin darse cuenta. Lo vio mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba Candy por lo que fue, a lo menos, un par de minutos.

– Quizá sería bueno hacer un viaje. Quiero decir, hace un mes se propuso hacer unas mejoras a los laboratorios que tenemos en Tampa, pero va a requerir que alguno de nosotros se haga cargo de manera directa. Yo había pensado proponer que Nathan fuese, pero podría hacerme cargo si quisiese.

Fue extremadamente difícil para Cecilia contener el suspiro de alivio y en su lugar poner una mirada incierta.

– ¿Crees que podríamos hacer eso?

– No puedo asegurarte ahora. Tendría que estudiar algunas cosas. Además, está el hecho de que Paty todavía no concluye sus estudios. Sería necesario que ella quisiese hacerse cargo de sí misma y nunca ha sido buena en ello -después se acarició la mandíbula-. Me siento un poco mal planeando esto.

– Sé que puedo sonar egoísta, Joe. Pero… Candy es la más pequeña.. Después de ella nos quedaríamos solos. Y Paty necesita ser un poco más adulta también, aprender lo que significa ser autosuficiente. Creímos que estudiar aquí era una buena opción, que el hecho de que no ocupara uno de los dormitorios de la Universidad también era buena idea después de lo que le pasó con su amiga Samantha, pero no la estamos ayudando a ser un adulto independiente y quizá solamente de este modo sí lo sea.

– Tom podría ayudarla si se mete en problemas… -meditó él.

– Y también está mi madre y Elroy. Ellas nunca la dejarían sola si llegase a necesitar ayuda realmente -Joseph se estiró en su asiento, incómodo y después miró a su esposa con una sonrisa tenue. Entre pena y culpa se distinguía en su cara.

– Candy se pondrá furiosa. Toda su vida y ocupaciones las tiene planeadas de inicio a fin. No le va a causar ninguna gracia mudarse a otro sitio. Es demasiado aguerrida para su propio bien.

– Sólo serán unos meses… de todas formas va a dejar los equipos donde está jugando en algún momento. La inscribiremos en una buena escuela allá y después de que termine el liceo podrá asistir a la universidad que quiera. Entonces quizá la veamos dos veces al año si tenemos suerte.

– Igual que a Jim -musitó él.

– Igual que a Jim -coincidió ella.

– Entonces -respiró profundo-, deja que estudie sobre ello esta noche. Voy a necesitar volver a la oficina por unos papeles y encerrarme en el estudio de la casa para revisarlos. Espero tener la respuesta esta misma noche o para muy tarde, el día de mañana. Tenemos junta de accionistas en dos días. Si planeamos hacer esto, necesitaría ser rápido, antes de que Nathan pudiese ser enviado para allá. Sólo recuerda que no estoy prometiendo nada, puede ser que no nos convenga mudarnos y vas a necesitar lidiar con esto de otro modo.

Cecilia asintió y le brindó una sonrisa, tomándose de su brazo con suavidad por un momento. Él no era el tipo de hombre que le agradaran las manifestaciones públicas de cariño y ella había aprendido demasiado pronto lo que significaba eso.

Oró porque no hubiese nada que impidiera que se fuesen a Florida. No era lo que había pensado cuando comenzó a charlar con su esposo, pero estaba agradecida que le diera una salida. Por lo menos, eso mantendría lejos del radar de Will a su hija, y con suerte, también a su vástago.

Tampa no era Aurora, donde la había encontrado en cuestión de semanas, aunque las cartas nunca las había enviado con el remitente de su casa. Suponía que Tampa, con su multitud de turistas, podía ocultarlas muchísimo más.

***fin de flashback***

La puerta se abrió, dejando que la figura de Joseph fuese delineada debido a la luz del pasillo. Fue breve, sin embargo. Entró rápidamente y cerró tras de sí.

El sonido de la ropa cuando se despojaba de ella la tenía con los nervios de punta, pero fingió estar dormida. Necesitaba saber, pero preguntar sobre lo que Joe había decidido la haría sonar desesperada.

En un tiempo que le pareció eterno, lo sintió recostarse a su lado en la cama. No era un hombre de arrumacos, así que cuando le acarició la espalda, supo que quería hablar.

– ¿Estás despierta?

Ella se quedó en silencio medio segundo y fingió con los ojos cerrados que había estado dormida, pero que su voz había traspasado la bruma del sueño. Rumió algo sin sentido mientras se giraba levemente hacia él.

– ¿Acabas de acostarte? -su voz sonó ronca, lo cual agradeció.

– Subí hace unos minutos, pero por tu respiración creí que no dormías. Anda, duerme.

– ¿Qué hora es?

– Pasan de las dos de la mañana.

– ¿Tantas horas has estudiado esos papeles?

– Es nuestra vida la que va a cambiar, Cecil. Debía analizarlo a detalle.

– Eso quiere decir…

– Sí -dijo y después de soltó un suspiro-. Podemos mudarnos si eso es lo que quieres, pero no sé si esto salga según lo planeado. Candy puede tomarla contra nosotros y tendría mucha razón en hacerlo.

– Sé que es un riesgo, pero ella es noble, Joe. Al inicio quizá dé unas pataletas, pero cuando se dé cuenta que de cualquier manera va a cambiar su vida en unos meses más, tendrá una perspectiva distinta.

– Los que vamos a cambiar de vida somos nosotros. Eso también es justo que lo pienses. No podemos regresar así como así cuando pasen los meses y ella tenga que mudarse. El proyecto en Tampa bien nos puede tener allá un par de años a lo menos, pero si las cosas funcionan, sería quedarnos ahí permanentemente…

– Quizá sea lo mejor. A los dos nos ha hecho falta empezar de nuevo, también... ¿no te parece?

Él se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos antes de hablar.

– ¿Estás arrepentida de haberme escogido?

Ella extendió su brazo para encender la lámpara y poder verlo a la cara realmente. Era completamente inusual que él le hiciera una pregunta como ésa.

– Nunca me he arrepentido de escogerte, aunque debo admitir que me resulta difícil algunas veces. Pero creo que nos hemos adaptado bastante bien.

– Sé que hubieras querido que hubiese sido como tus otros enamorados, de aquellos que te enviaban flores todo el tiempo o te escribían cosas, pero no he sido nunca así.

– Nadie lo hubiera creído por la manera en cómo nos casamos –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Él la imitó, aunque su sonrisa fuese más breve.

– Era casarme en un tiempo record contigo o terminar casado con la bruja de Sofía, ya conoces a mi madre… por eso fui tan insistente contigo cuando me di cuenta de que me importabas para algo más serio que trabajar juntos. Nunca había sentido nada así. Pero nunca he negado como soy. Lo sabías, Cecil, porque yo te lo dije varias veces. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no los ame, o a ti, para el caso. Quisiera que entendieras eso.

– Sé que nos amas.. nunca lo he dudado, sólo quisiera que pudieras manifestarlo más a menudo. A veces eres tan rígido conmigo y con los chicos… -él se quedó en silencio y frunció el entrecejo-. Ya no pienses en eso. Cada uno somos de una manera por alguna razón...

– Quisiera que pudieran entenderme.

– Yo te entiendo, querido. Los chicos de alguna manera también lo hacen. No te preocupes por eso.

* * *

William se quedó mirando sin ver por el ventanal de su habitación. Aunque lo había intentado, no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

No había olvidado a su ex esposa, quizá no la amaba del mismo modo que antes, pero definitivamente todavía la quería.

Nunca pensó que sería así. Había tenido infinidad de aventuras desde muy joven, algunas de ellas ni siquiera podía recordarlas. Daba por hecho que casarse con quien él quisiera estaba descartado. Como novela de época, su vida estaba determinada casi desde los doce años. Debía estudiar, ser exitoso, tomar las riendas de las empresas y un día casarse con alguien que sus padres habían escogido de antemano, con la finalidad de no perder parte de su fortuna.

Eran otros tiempos, así que ni siquiera pensó en protestar.

Lo que no se imaginó fue que se enamoraría de ella. Lo supo en cuanto la vio. Ella iba a ser la mujer que pondría su vida de cabeza y estaba agradecido por el compromiso, porque no habría llegado hasta ella de otro modo. Virginia era todo menos una chica dócil. Tenía carácter, uno feroz, pero también era increíblemente dulce si se lo proponía.

Lo único que lamentaba era que había tomado decisiones equivocadas antes de que pudiese realmente conocerla y saber todo eso. Y una de ellas fue con respecto a Cecilia.

A Cecilia la conoció entre las paredes de la empresa, donde él trabajaba desde muy joven. Era una chica espectacular, de mirada inteligente y pasiones mucho más memorables.

Habían flirteado y tenido sexo antes de que hubiese pasado una semana de haberse conocido, y tenía que admitir que se encaprichó un poco con ella, porque nunca una aventura había durado más de una noche y una relación algo más que un par de semanas. Cecilia era especial, a su manera. Era fácil estar con ella y sentirse el centro de atención, suave, cálida, receptiva.. sin embargo resultó ambiciosa.

Al inicio, no lo consideró así, había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad cuando llegó a la empresa, que evitaba sacar provecho de lo que supiese dentro de ella porque por causa suya, había sido ubicada cerca de su oficina, pero el día que le dijo que estaba embarazada, pudo verla como realmente era. Desde luego que no le creyó. Mujeres que habían fingido un embarazo para casarse con él habían desfilado antes, aunque solía venirse fuera de ellas.

Le exigió a Cecil que abortara, porque no estaba dispuesto a cargar con un hijo que muy bien podía no ser suyo, entonces la joven desapareció. No supo de ella por bastante tiempo. Para cuando lo hizo ya estaba casado y _V_ estaba embarazada. Pensaba que todo había quedado olvidado, pero fue cuando comenzaron las cartas.

Una tras otra, le describía cada rasgo de Rosemary, y aunque al inicio las rompió, cuando comenzó a notar que había similitudes en comportamientos de la niña con él mismo siendo niño, las comenzó a guardar. En ellas, Cecilia no se mostraba exigente. Parecía solamente lamentar que él no quisiera conocerla para que pudiera amarla como la nena se merecía, pero debía admitir que le estaban ocasionando otro tipo de sentimientos. La culpa fue el primero de ellos. Después fue el miedo. Estaba demasiado enamorado de su esposa como para permitir que un error del pasado viniese a ocasionar problemas en su matrimonio.

Después de un par de meses, Cecilia fue mucho más exigente. Decía que la niña merecía un apellido, un lugar donde pudiera crecer que fuese acorde a ello. Le dijo que pensaba en levantar una demanda de paternidad, que nadie dudaría que era hija suya si miraban las fotos de ella. William sintió pánico. _V_ había pasado por un embarazo difícil, un disgusto podía poner en riesgo no solo la vida del bebé sino la suya, así que se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Le propuso un trato, aunque no pensaba cumplirlo a cabalidad hasta sentirse seguro de que era su hija.

Le dijo que, aunque no le daría su apellido, si firmaba un acuerdo sobre no exigir el dinero de su familia e insistir con lo de la paternidad, estaba dispuesto a pagar manutención, una bastante atractiva, le daría una propiedad y acceso a un fideicomiso para cuando la niña cumpliera los 18 años y quisiera estudiar la universidad. Lo único que pedía era que se mantuviera en el anonimato y que no apareciese en sus vidas jamás.

Desde luego, Cecilia no estuvo de acuerdo, pero en ese momento dudó porque necesitaba el dinero. Apenas sobrevivía con lo que ganaba como camarera, tenía a Rosemary siempre sufriendo por motivos de salud, no creía que la nena mereciera menos que los otros hijos que William tuviera. Y, aunque la idea de manutención y un fideicomiso era atractiva, Rosemary seguiría siendo hija de una figura anónima, como si fuese fruto del error de una noche y no de lo que ella consideraba una relación de casi un año. Por eso quiso volver. Por eso seguramente y por la posibilidad de conseguir más dinero, porque la fortuna de los Andley era considerable.

Con ayuda del abogado de su padre, Will quiso presionarla, haciendo que la despidieran de su trabajo y logró que no la contrataran en varias ocasiones para que así aceptara el acuerdo que él le proponía, pero ella se dio cuenta y se enfureció.

Cecilia llegó a Chicago en los primeros días de marzo, sin saber que el viaje le sentaría tan mal a su hija. Estaba dispuesta a acudir a su familia para que le ayudasen. Frank, su padrastro, siempre había sido un hombre protector por naturaleza. No poseía demasiado dinero, pero sabía que podría contar con él si se enfrentaba a una batalla legal para que Rosemary tuviese lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, a las horas de haber llegado, Rosemary empeoró. Necesitaba medicamentos demasiado caros y trató de acudir a William, pero él no quiso verla ni hablar con ella porque Virginia había entrado en labor de parto.

William tragó en seco, sintiendo que las lágrimas venían a sus ojos nuevamente, después de muchos años de haberlas reprimido. El día que Rosemary murió, fue cuando nació Vicky. Una estuvo en una clínica de muy bajo nivel mientras la otra en el hospital mejor equipado de todo Chicago. Cuando supo que la causa de su muerte fue proporcional a la pobre atención recibida, se sintió miserable, pero las cosas no terminaron ahí. Cecilia mandó una foto con la nena. La primera, y la única que conservaría a su lado siempre. Efectivamente, la niña era muy parecida a él. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio dorado, algo que el abogado de la familia omitió decirle. La sonrisa de la misma era casi idéntica a la suya.

¿Cómo era posible haber sentido esa conexión con una sola mirada a una fotografía?

Y estaba muerta. Por su culpa. Por no haber accedido a contestar sus llamadas… por nunca haber considerado ayudarla económicamente, inclusive por haber hecho que Cecilia se quedara sin dinero al haber logrado que la despidieran y no le dieran trabajo… pero también por dejarla vivir en un pequeño apartamento plagado de humedad y seguramente de ratas, que fue lo que realmente produjo los problemas de salud en la pequeña.

Y Cecilia, a pesar de que probablemente estaba devastada, furiosa con él y llena de resentimiento, seguía pidiendo lo mismo: Rosemary se merecía su apellido, una cripta del nivel del que sabía que tenían dentro del mausoleo familiar. Seguramente quería doblegarlo para obtener el reconocimiento de la nena como una Andley al mismo tiempo que lograba exponerlo como el mal padre que realmente había sido. Uno que mantuvo a su hija en el anonimato y que tendría que dar explicaciones de las razones por las cuales había muerto.

La ojiverde fue insistente durante los siguientes meses, mientras él hacía malabares para mantener a su mujer en la hacienda familiar con el pretexto de necesitar el aire puro y la tranquilidad del campo para Vicky, por eso tuvo que ser duro con su ex amante cuando veía que no cesaba de insistir y había comenzado a amenazar con informar a los medios.

Nunca pensó que la suerte estaría de su lado en algún momento, porque durante ese tiempo fue cuando ella conoció a Joseph Anderson. Un aburrido, tradicional y pomposo Joseph Anderson.

Para Will, averiguar que era un investigador que pertenecía a una familia otrora rica, no le fue tarea difícil, ni tampoco enterarse que se habían casado a los pocos meses de haberse conocido. Seguramente había sido otro al que había engatusado para conseguir una boda y un futuro prometedor porque la persona que había contratado para averiguarlo, le había informado que ella parecía estar embarazada. Por eso, amenazarla fue muy sencillo.

Ella pensaba que él era un hombre sin sentimientos, y lo culpaba por la muerte de su hija, así que le creyó cuando le dijo que detuviera su hostigamiento o se iba a hacer cargo de que ella, el bebé que esperaba o su pareja, salieran perjudicados muy seriamente. Dijo que si no le había importado Rosemary aunque había sido su hija, menos le iba a importar el hijo de cualquier otro.

Cecilia no había sabido que después de dejarla temblando fuera de su casa, Will había manejado solo un par de calles y vomitado en una de las aceras. Se sentía peor por haber hecho eso, por haber dicho que su hija no le había importado, pero entendía que no podía hacer ya nada al respecto y debía continuar protegiendo la familia que había formado con _V_.

Consiguió una orden de restricción como segunda garantía de mantenerla lejos con ayuda de un juez, amigo de su padre, y trató de olvidarse de ella, pero no pudo. Por lo menos no pudo olvidarse de Rosemary. Su fantasma le provocaba culpa y cada vez que miraba en los cristalinos ojos azules de Vicky era como si estuviera viendo los ojos de su hija fallecida. No podía enfrentarla.

Eso había iniciado las fracturas con _V_ que desencadenaron en divorcio muchos años después. Se amaban, pero su mujer no sabía que le era imposible ver a su pequeña sin pensar en su otra hija, sin cuestionarse cómo sería para ese entonces, sin sentir furia consigo mismo por no haber podido verla y abrazarla, y al mismo tiempo no poder darle el cariño a Vicky que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Comenzaron las discusiones, la bebida, el exceso de trabajo, la extensa vida social para llenar espacios de tiempo que a él le torturaban. Nació William y fue más notorio para su mujer que estaba rechazando a Vicky, no la idea de tener hijos, porque definitivamente generó un lazo con su hijo varón.

Fue cuando comenzó el estira y afloja más agresivo entre Virginia y él. Comenzaron las discusiones donde su mujer se alteraba tanto que empezaba a despotricar. Nunca había oído un vocabulario tan soez ni se había sentido tan patán como con ella, porque le contestaba en el mismo tono hasta que la hacía llorar.

Pensó que el divorcio era inevitable, pero no podía perder todo lo que tenía. Sus padres para aquel entonces ya habían fallecido. Tenía una hija muerta y otra con la que no podía estar más de unos minutos sin sentir que se ahogaba por la culpa, lo único que tenía era a su hijo William Albert. El cuarto William de la línea familiar y el último de la dinastía en lo que a él competía. No tendría otro hijo después de él. No lo merecía.

Incluso ahora, estar cerca de Vicky le resultaba doloroso, aunque no fuese precisamente por el recuerdo de Rosemary sino por saber que a ella también le había fallado. Nunca pudo entablar un lazo afectivo con ella.

De niña, la pequeña lo había intentado infinidad de veces debido a su inocencia, pero él se sentía incapaz de traspasar la muralla de la culpa. Después, la adolescente se unió a las batallas con _V_ por ser considerado parcial y él no protestó cuando quiso irse al lado de su madre en el acuerdo de divorcio.

La mujer y la familia por la cual Will se había privado de Rosemary, la había perdido debido a su incapacidad de superar la pérdida de su primera hija. ¿Tenía derecho a ser feliz después de eso? no lo creía. No, cuando estaba seguro de que no iba a amar a nadie después de haberla amado a ella.

Ahora, su ex mujer estaba en un cuarto de hospital luchando por su vida. Precisamente cuando había pasado varias semanas a su lado y había contemplado la idea de una reconciliación pero tenido un miedo infinito a ella. Porque Virginia lo seguía queriendo, de eso no tenía la menor duda y él jamás la había olvidado, pero se habían hecho mucho daño a través de los años como para pensar que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas. Perderla dos veces lo destrozaría, ya fuese como pareja o muriendo en aquel hospital.

Inspiró dolorosamente, sintiendo la molestia en su pecho debido a la operación hecha hacía pocas semanas. Pensar en todo eso lo alteraba de nueva cuenta. Sobre todo porque la historia no había quedado ahí.

Otro fantasma se había apersonado ahora. La hija menor de Cecilia había invadido la vida de su hijo y parecía amenazar también su futuro, y él no podía permitirlo, pero no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Lo que sí tenía muy claro era que seguramente era una arribista como lo fue la madre. Tenía que serlo.

Pensó en lo dicho por Vicky cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hípico. La muchacha iba a estar en las competencias, por lo menos sabía eso sobre ella y podría localizarla. Quizá si la deslumbraba con la promesa de una buena cantidad de dinero, ella cedería, pero por ahora, debía volver al hospital y dejarlo todo en las manos de alguien más competente.

Se dirigió pesadamente hacia la caja de seguridad y después de abrirla, buscó la agenda que durante tanto tiempo tuvo ahí guardada.

Habiendo encontrado a la persona que buscaba dentro de esa reducida lista, tomó el teléfono. No importaba si no daban aún las seis de la mañana. Insistiría si era preciso.

El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que una familiar voz se dejara escuchar.

– ¿Qué rayos….? ¿Diga?

– Cornwell, soy yo.

– Will... ¿tienes idea de qué hora es?

– No me hagas preguntas estúpidas. Quiero que te hagas cargo de un asunto…

* * *

_Horas después..._

Los equipos se habían presentado por categorías toda la mañana y Tony había visto la forma en que algunos de sus compañeros habían participado, pero Candy no había asistido a las primeras actividades.

Miró hacia el entrenador nuevamente. Estaba enojado todavía con él porque ni siquiera le dejó acercarse a ella y tampoco había tenido suerte las tropecientas veces que llamó a su casa.

El día anterior había ocasionado que muchas emociones hicieran conclave en su pecho. Estaba celoso, frustrado, furioso… la lista era larga. No había sido esa la manera en la que había planeado competir con Candy a su lado.

Pasaba muy poco tiempo con ella desde hacía semanas.. o más bien años, si era justo en decirlo. Desde que Grandchester comenzó a entrenarla en el tenis y en montar a caballo.

Se lo había tomado como algo personal el hecho de invadir el club para poder estar con ella y casi había funcionado durante los meses que el tipo desapareció.. pero el moreno había vuelto otra vez.

Miró a Eliza, con su traje de montar normal, enfurruñada también en el lado opuesto de donde él estaba. También había visto competir a todo mundo, siempre con una mirada de desprecio o suficiencia en sus ojos, pero cambiaba cuando lo miraba a él, aunque Tony fingía no notarlo. En sus ojos había algo más que interés, era obvio.

¿Qué cosa necesitaba hacer para llamar la atención de Candy para que lo viera como Eliza lo miraba todo el tiempo? ¿Ser su héroe? ¿Qué ella se diera cuenta que podía perderlo?

Tony sabía que Candy lo había querido de manera especial los primeros años que se conocieron, pero siempre tuvo miedo de que ese cariño le hiciera daño debido a los líos de faldas que él había tenido. Ahora, él no iba a decepcionarla. Tenía años enamorado de ella y no quería perderla. Mucho menos por un gilipollas como Grandchester. Algo tenía que hacer.

* * *

– Estoy preocupada… -dijo. Las lágrimas que había derramado desde esa mañana hasta hacía unos minutos antes, hacían que su voz sonara extraña.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Ayer, en el hípico, el idiota de Terry me besó delante de todo el mundo.

– Rayos… ¿estaba tu novio ahí?

– Lo estaba y estoy casi segura que llegó a mirarlo. Estoy tan enojada con Terry..!

– Cariño, lo siento. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

– Estaba discutiendo con Tony.. Supongo que fue la manera más estúpida que tuvo a la mano de hacerlo rabiar. Y funcionó.

– Oh, chica. Ese pedazo de carne que tú desprecias…

– Susy!

– Es cierto! Lo vi en pocas ocasiones, pero era hermoso. Rubio, alto, de ojos azules... Todavía salivo cuando pienso en la fotografía que me mandaste en navidad.. Todo en él son músculos y miradas enigmáticas. No puedo ponerla en el espejo de mi tocador por miedo a que mi madre me la quite.

– Todavía no creo que seas menor que yo dos años… si tu madre te escucha te va a prohibir comunicarte conmigo. Pensará que soy yo la que es una mala influencia.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Le llamaste para explicarle todo? -ignoró el comentario. Candy gimió, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a llenar sus ojos.

– He tratado antes de llamarte a ti, pero a todos lados donde llamo o no me contestan o me dicen que no se encuentra en ese momento. No sé si me está ignorando premeditadamente -su voz sonó desesperada, aunque trató de recomponerse-. Soy un desastre en este momento… Y a mi pesar, te estoy llamando desde la recámara de Paty. El teléfono de casa no funciona desde ayer, si hubiera querido llamarme, no hubiera podido. Mamá me castigó o algo parecido también porque no me ha dejado salir de casa en todo el día para llamarle de otro lado.

– Paty se va a poner furiosa porque estés en su habitación… -¿En serio ese era su comentario? _"¡Hola! ¡Hay una situación más importante en este momento!"._

– Se marchó hace dos horas -dijo con parquedad. Las lágrimas ya no se derramaban de modo copioso, así que limpió sus mejillas. Odiaba llorar.

– Entiendo como te sientes, pero siempre he pensado que ese novio tuyo realmente te quiere. Se resolverá todo en cuanto logren hablar. No puede ser que por un acto del que tú no tuviste la culpa, te esté ignorando.. seguro es alguna otra cosa -Candy inspiró. Y más sonoramente de lo que hubiera deseado. Por lo menos Susana le dijo algo que le podía hacer sentir mejor. Necesitaba pensar de ese modo.

Agradecía que siempre estuviese para ella, a pesar de todas las millas de distancia entre ambas.

– Eres mi mejor amiga todavía, ¿sabes?

– Y tú la mía. Por siempre.

– Por siempre -Candy hizo una pausa, no estaba segura si una de las empleadas había caminado por el pasillo. El silencio fue la respuesta-. Creo que debería dejarte. Si mi madre se da cuenta que he dejado la habitación, se pondrá furiosa.

– Eso es tan injusto..!

– Lo sé! Aunque entiendo si se molestó porque le di un bofetón a la estúpida de Eliza, ¡pero no tengo doce años, por el amor de Dios!

– ¿Te castigó por eso?

– Lo supongo. Desde anoche no me dice nada, pero no encuentro otra razón para no querer que saliese para los eventos de la mañana en el hípico. Ni siquiera sé si podré ir esta tarde.

– Oh amiga, estás tan jodida.

Candy se ruborizó. Ahora esa expresión tenía otro significado ante sus ojos.

– Tengo que dejarte. Voy a huir a mi habitación antes de que sea notorio que he salido de ella.

– Llámame cuando tengas oportunidad.

– Lo haré.

Candy cortó la llamada sintiéndose levemente mejor que antes de haber llamado y se dirigió sigilosamente a su habitación. Era tan ridículo! Caminando como un ladrón dentro de su propia casa!

Se sentó en la cama y después se dejó caer en ella, extendiéndose hasta que sus manos tocaron las almohadas que estaban cerca del cabecero de la cama y atraparon una.

La competencia para su categoría iniciaría después de las cuatro de la tarde e iba a ser la primera en la que ella podría participar (en caso de que fuera). No quería perdérsela. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era que no había visto a Albert de nuevo.

Se giró y enterró la cabeza bajo la almohada que había agarrado, sin imaginar que no pasarían cinco minutos antes de tener a su madre en la puerta.

– Candice… -no contestó, solamente escuchó cuando la puerta se abría y su madre caminaba hasta el borde de la cama-, hija, escúchame. Sé que te sientes molesta, pero tienes que entender que soy tu madre y que yo sé lo que es mejor para ti. Hablé con tu papá esta mañana antes de que se fuese a la oficina.

La mención de su padre atrajo su atención, así que ladeó la cabeza, sacándola de la almohada.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver papá en esto?

– Tu padre recibió la propuesta de hacerse cargo del laboratorio en Tampa. Va a aceptar el puesto mañana cuando sea la junta de accionistas de los laboratorios. Por eso no quise que fueses al club, no tiene caso pues no podrás asistir hasta el final de la competencia. En esta misma semana tendríamos que trasladarnos, debemos preparar todo.

– ¿Trasladarnos? -brincó, incorporándose en la cama de golpe- ¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡estoy a poco de terminar el liceo y Paty la universidad!

– Irás a otra escuela y Paty no necesita venir con nosotros. Hablé con Elroy. Está dispuesta a que tu hermana se quede con ella si acaso no quiere tomar un dormitorio o compartir departamento con algún compañero. También está la opción que se quede con Tom.

– ¿Tom también va a quedarse?

– No son vacaciones, Candy -respondió, seria-. Él tiene un empleo aquí y su departamento. Nos reuniremos todos en el verano si es que Jim puede disponer de tiempo y supongo que en las navidades, pero es lo esperado. Sin embargo tú no. Vendrás con nosotros.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso, mamá! Tengo las entrevistas para la Universidad a partir de la semana que viene, papá iba a acompañarme!

– Lo siento, pero eso no es negociable.

– Y un cuerno que no! –objetó, levantando la voz con enojo. El bofetón que recibió la dejó sin aire. Jamás su madre le había levantado la mano, así que no fue sorpresa que se quedara estupefacta por unos instantes, antes de que sus ojos se comenzaran a aguar.

– No te permito hablarme de esa manera! -reaccionó Cecilia alterada, luchando por tranquilizarse-. Tienes 17 años todavía, así que harás lo que digamos, quieras o no. Puedes terminar los meses que te quedan en Tampa o inclusive iniciar el último año más adelante.

Candy tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas reprimidas. No podía creerlo. Nada de toda esa locura. Pero lo que no podía ni imaginar, era el hecho de mudarse a tantos kilómetros de Albert.

Tragó en seco, pensando a toda prisa. Si lograba salir de la vigilancia de su madre, podría ir a buscarlo para explicarle los planes que tenían para ella, seguramente él pensaría en algo para que no estuvieran separados aunque todavía fuese menor de edad. Quizá se iría con ella y se verían en secreto como lo habían hecho todos esos meses, aunque existía el riesgo de que él no pudiera puesto que todavía se hacía cargo de los negocios de su padre.

– Yo no quiero irme ni quiero arriesgarme a perder un año de escuela, mamá.

– Yo sé lo que es mejor para ti. Tu padre y yo dudamos al inicio, pero es una oportunidad que no debe desaprovechar.

– ¿Entonces, por qué jamás me dijeron nada? Ha ido a verme un promotor debido al baloncesto, lo sabes. Dos universidades me han querido desde hace meses..

La expresión de Cecilia decayó. Su voz se suavizó entonces.

– Sé que estabas ilusionada con ello.. nosotros estábamos igual, pero esto es importante. Quizá si nos comunicamos con ellos, podamos explicar tu caso y que otros promotores te entrevisten en Tampa. Quizá te acepten en el equipo de tu próxima escuela..

– Pero no es probable que accedan! Dependo de esto, mamá. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una oportunidad en Yale? ¿En Harvard? Se agenda todo esto con meses de anticipación! Y eso sin mencionar que tendría que adaptarme a todo un sistema, no solamente es estar en una escuela nueva con gente que no conozco o conseguir un lugar en algún equipo. Mi promedio estaría de por medio –tomó aire, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en más cosas que reafirmaran lo ilógico del asunto propuesto por su madre-. Tú nunca hubieras querido irte. ¿Quién demonios vive ahí con quien podrías sentirte cómoda de todos modos? Odias el clima, sin contar que tendrías que dejar a tus amigas del club, a mi tía, a la abuela.

Cecilia apretó los labios.

– Uno puede hacer sacrificios a veces, especialmente cuando es a favor de la gente que quiere. Si yo estoy dispuesta a dejar todo y que tu padre consiga hacerse cargo de algo que le viene bien profesionalmente, no veo que tú no puedas hacer lo mismo.

– Yo debería quedarme. De cualquier manera iba a marcharme. ¿Qué si lo hago unos meses antes de todas formas?

– No discutiremos eso, Candy. La decisión está tomada.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto? -preguntó, perfectamente consciente de que se estaba repitiendo. La mirada de su madre cambió a una casi inexpresiva.

– No todo tiene siempre que tratarse de ti. Tienes que pensar también en tu familia.

Candy la miró, frustrada. No entendía esa determinación suya de llevarla si de cualquier manera dentro de poco iba a dejarlos para ir a la Universidad.

– ¿Por qué no quieres entenderme? Es mi futuro! -casi lloriqueó y se odió por ello.

– Tu futuro me interesa mucho más de lo que tú piensas, incluso me preocupa, así que no podrás poner eso de por medio para hacernos cambiar de opinión.

Candy la observó por unos segundos con una mirada dura mientras su madre permanecía impasible. Se sentía furiosa y al mismo tiempo impotente. Fue una guerra de miradas que no parecía tener ganador, pero no pensaba seguir en ello tampoco. Hablaría con su padre, pero primero quería hablar con Albert.

– Déjame sola. No necesito tu preocupación -su madre meneó levemente la cabeza, con desaprobación.

– Pórtate como una chiquilla, entonces. Con eso me estás dando la razón.

Cecilia salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta tras de sí, así que Candy se puso de pie pensando azotarla. No lo hizo sin embargo. En su lugar, cerró suavemente y corrió hacia el vestidor tomando lo primero que encontró para cambiarse de ropa.

Allí vio su uniforme de gala para el torneo, perfectamente planchado. El pantalón de montar, la camisa de cuello y puños blancos, la chaqueta con los colores del club y los guantes. El casco estaba en la misma caja en la que lo había comprado y la fusta descansaba al lado de las botas de montar.

Tenía tres juegos iguales, a excepción de los implementos, porque la competencia requería una vestimenta rigurosamente limpia. Por eso entendió que haber tirado a Eliza al suelo fue una falta en varios niveles, sobre todo porque se la desgarró.

Tomó una funda para ropa y colocó dos uniformes con cuidado dentro de ella, incluyendo los guantes, calcetines y la fusta. Las botas y el casco los metió a una maleta de deportes. No sabía si iba ir a la competencia porque seguramente si su madre se enteraba iba a ir a buscarla ahí en primer lugar, pero si ya se iba a atrever a salir de la casa para buscar a Albert, bien podía hacer el intento de competir a espaldas de todos.

Sólo rogaba que a su madre no se le ocurriera ir a buscarla en todo el día. Solía no molestarla cuando se enfadaba con ella, haciendo que sus rabietas se apaciguaran primero. Nunca tuvo nada por qué dudar. Ella frecuentemente obedecía aunque hubiese protestado primero, sólo que esta vez no sería igual.

Salió de la casa a hurtadillas, tomando dinero en efectivo y dejando de manera premeditada el coche. No podía sacarlo sin abrir el garaje antes.

Tomar un taxi no estaba en sus planes en ese momento tampoco, porque no había llamado a la compañía de taxis antes de salir. El autobús que pasaba más cerca estaba a más de siete calles, justo cerca de la casa de Maggie.

Apuró el paso, sintiéndose débil de repente en algunos tramos. La noche anterior la incomodidad por la desaparición de Albert le había quitado el apetito, así que no protestó cuando fue enviada directo a su habitación. No quiso cenar.

Toda esa noche no había podido dormir, esperando el momento en que sus padres se recostaran, pero su padre decidió estar en la biblioteca hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana. Cuando salió para tomar el teléfono, la línea estaba muerta y su desesperación en carne viva.

En la mañana su madre le ofreció el desayuno, pero ella tenía el estómago cerrado. No pudo probar bocado a pesar de que su madre le llevó panqueques. El hecho de que no le permitiera ir al hípico le originó un gran disgusto y se enfurruñó diciendo que no quería comer nada, pero la bandeja del desayuno quedó en su tocador por insistencia de su madre. Lamentaba no haberla aceptado y haber comido algo.

Para cuando llegó a la parada de autobuses, su energía había menguado bastante, pero su determinación no. No sabía que la búsqueda de Albert resultaría infructuosa. Lo buscó primero en su departamento, pero nadie atendió. de ahí, salió disparada hacia la oficina, pero la manera tan elegantemente amable de la secretaria le provocó nauseas. La mujer era hermosa y más acorde a la edad de Albert.

Para cuando se atrevió a buscarlo en la casa del padre de él, su mal ánimo y desespero habían aumentado a cantidades exageradas. Miró varios coches y vagonetas aparcados en la acera. Gente de una televisora que al verla acercarse a la casa se avalanzaron encima de ella y se asustó, por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo. Los empleados no estaban atendiendo a nadie, a menos que conocieran a los visitantes y ella dudó que la recordaran.

Había perdido horas yendo de un lugar a otro, el único lugar que le faltaba era la casa frente a su tía Elroy. Podía hablar con la madre de él, pero el malestar cada momento era peor. Si Albert estaba realmente enfadado con ella, no iría a la competencia y esa sería la prueba que había malinterpretado todo, pero si asistía, entonces podría hablar con él en lugar de estar de un lado a otro, como el gato tras un ratón.

* * *

Sus guantes, su casco. El reloj marcando las cuatro treinta de la tarde. Ella, con el corazón hecho nudos. Las lágrimas a punto de ser derramadas. No había ido o por lo menos no lo había encontrado entre tanta gente, pero se forzó a pensar que quizá no se había fijado bien y él podía estar en medio de todos, observándola, y respiró hondo.

Tomó con firmeza la fusta antes de hacer el saludo con la cabeza hacia los jueces.

Iba a ser fácil. Teóricamente. Había practicado durante semanas y siempre lo había hecho de modo bastante decente. No era la mejor, pero quizá iba a ser la última vez que pudiera hacerlo antes de que su madre cancelara su participación cuando se diese cuenta que había salido de la casa para competir. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

Sintió al caballo extraño, inquieto. Palmeó su cuello y musitó algo para que la oyera. Eso siempre funcionaba, le había dicho Terry. Quizá la que necesitaba más ese susurro era ella en lugar del alazán.

Guió al caballo primero lentamente, después fue ganando velocidad para los primeros saltos. Honestamente, fueron sencillos, pero algo andaba mal. Algo no se sentía correcto.

Ignoró ese sentimiento hasta terminarlos todos, dejando esa sensación de lado, pero no era fácil. Seguidamente de ella, en la siguiente categoría, participaría Tony y quizá lo que sentía se basaba en el hecho de que las cosas habían estado mal entre ellos el día anterior y no les estaba permitido hablarse para solucionarlas, aunque habían volteado para verse en varias ocasiones desde que ella había llegado. Quizá era eso.

Al finalizar, bajó de la montura y acarició al caballo, negándose a que el mozo se lo llevara todavía y soportando las críticas del entrenador.

El caballo seguía inquieto. Algo lo había incomodado y por ello los saltos no habían sido tan buenos como hubiera querido. Le estuvo hablando por un buen rato, con la mirada atenta de uno de los veterinarios viendo hacia ellos hasta que se acercó.

\- ¿Le sucede algo?

\- Está inquieto. No sé por qué.

\- Quizá sea bueno que lo lleven a las cuadras. La gente gritando puede que lo haya alterado un poco.

\- No es el único así. El que está montando Tony está igual, como montamos juntos, creí que tenerlo cerca lo iba a hacer sentir mejor.

\- Puede que así sea, pero en cuanto Brower termine, sin duda necesito que los lleven a las cuadras.

El grito de los espectadores sacó a ambos de la charla. Candy apenas vio el cuerpo de Tony volar por el aire antes de caer estrepitosamente casi al final del circuito, en una de las vallas más altas de su categoría.

La sangre se heló en sus venas antes de que pudiese mover un músculo para reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo su primera acción fue montar al caballo mientras la mayoría de la gente se quedaba inmóvil, viendo incrédula al muchacho tirado en el suelo. Sabía que había ayuda médica, pero necesitaba llegar a donde Tony estaba. De inmediato.

No se dio cuenta cuando el cincho del caballo dio de sí. Tampoco fue consciente del momento cuando la montura se ladeó mínimamente la primera vez, pero la segunda sí y eso le aterrorizó instantáneamente. A la velocidad que el animal iba corriendo, una caída podría ser fatal.

Trató de controlar la rienda, pensó agarrarse del crin del caballo si era necesario, trató de que el animal desacelerara un poco, pero cuando el cincho terminó por reventar, lo sintió en los muslos, en el trasero, incluso en la columna vertebral y supo que caería de manera inevitable.

No tuvo tiempo de rogar nada ni de pensar, solamente fue consciente de que todo se giró a su alrededor, sintió que golpeaba contra el suelo con la boca abierta, quedándose sin aire y tragando polvo al mismo tiempo. El dolor no llegó instantáneamente, primero fue el zumbido de sus oídos, y tras ellos vino oscuridad.

Todos corrieron en torno a ellos, Eliza que estaba a punto del desmayo y Terry que había perdido instantáneamente el color, igual que el entrenador y otros miembros del equipo.

Hubo gritos y aglomeración durante unos minutos, hasta que los hicieron a un lado y un grupo de paramédicos se hicieron cargo. Terry no podía despegar la mirada de ella, se veía tan frágil, pero Tony no se miraba mejor. El muchacho había caído de manera más aparatosa y no lo veía respirar. ¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Al primero que se llevaron fue a él, mientras Terry se jalaba los cabellos de la frustración debido a que sentía que estaban tardando demasiado en llevársela a ella. Quiso subir a la ambulancia, pero no se lo permitieron y en su lugar, el que subió fue el entrenador.

Eliza lloraba histéricamente y él estuvo a punto de darle un bofetón, pero en lugar de ello, salió disparado hacia su coche, lo mismo que otros del equipo. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para él que los cinchos de los dos caballos estaban en el suelo, en lugar de firmemente ajustados a sus respectivos lomos.

* * *

Albert sintió algo frío que le recorrió la piel mientras estaba de pie ante el ventanal de la clínica. No había dormido en toda la noche y esa mañana había conseguido tomar una ducha en una de las habitaciones desocupadas del hospital, pero se resistía a irse a casa.

Su padre había llegado esa mañana, visiblemente demacrado. Las profundas ojeras del hombre, la piel pálida, no auguraban nada bueno. Vicky lucía peor. Había llorado casi toda la noche y se resistía a comer, aunque Matt le había insistido muchas veces. Brighton también lo intentó, pero no logró que tomara nada más sustancioso que café y unos panecillos.

Él mismo se sentía incapaz de probar bocado, pero se forzó a aceptar la pieza de fruta, el café y el emparedado que le diera el señor Johnson, sin embargo, de eso ya habían pasado varias horas.

Era cierto que él no se sentía capaz de hablar mucho que digamos, sobre todo teniendo sobre sus conciencia tantos secretos que no pensaba develar a su hermana mayor. Habría sido doloroso e innecesario; pero ella lo había arrullado contándole todos los vagos recuerdos que tenía de cuando eran niños. Él no se acordaba de muchos, pero escucharla le serenó bastante.

Sin embargo, actualmente, una pesada losa de intranquilidad se estampó sobre su pecho. La imagen de Candy vino a su mente de manera tan clara que se sintió abrumado. No había podido hablar con ella en toda la noche, a pesar de que llamó mil veces. Esa mañana había pedido a uno de sus empleados que fuese al hípico para que le diese la noticia de su madre, pero el hombre dijo que no se había presentado. Desde entonces sintió temor sobre lo que los Anderson harían para evitar que Candy y él siguieran juntos, y ahora, ese temor se sintió como miedo. Algo que jamás había experimentado.

Si fuera supersticioso, diría que lo que estaba sintiendo era a causa de que algo malo le había pasado a ella, pero nunca se había considerado como tal. Era más bien escéptico, pero la sensación no se calmaba sino que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Deseaba correr hasta la casa de ella. Recordaba perfectamente su dirección después de haber mantenido tanto tiempo correspondencia en el tiempo que él estuvo en España, pero mientras su propia madre estuviese en terapia intensiva, no podía abandonar el hospital.

Se sentía atado de manos y pies. Más que angustiado por su madre, desesperado por Candy, también preocupado por la debilitada salud de su padre y se sentía responsable por Vicky también.

Albert se sentó en uno de los sillones, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Pensaba en lo que había querido hablar con Johnson, pero entendía que no era tampoco el momento adecuado. Cerró los ojos por unos minutos, sintiendo el peso del cansancio y la ansiedad acumuladas pasar factura sobre él. Fueron apenas momentos, pero el sueño lo venció, y en esa neblina oscura, la figura de Candy vino a su mente.

La vio montada en el alazán que la había visto el día anterior, la vio correr en una pista de carreras como un jockey profesional, luchando por llegar primero a la meta. Sin embargo, ella no estaba feliz. La vio llorar con una expresión tremendamente dolorosa en la cara.

La imagen de ella llorando lo trajo de vuelta a la consciencia. Despertó asustado, con el corazón acelerado y la piel fría. No soportaba que ella pudiese sufrir. Las palabras de Elroy retumbaron en su mente varias veces: "si no la dejas tú, te dejará ella (…) el amor no basta" como si fuese una advertencia y no solo las palabras de alguien que se había vuelto en contra de ellos; y, por primera vez, sintió un miedo inexplicable de que eso fuese verdad.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Otro capi, uno que me costó demasiado escribir y algunos que leyeron mi post en fb saben por qué. **

**Nuestro querido Tony y la caída del caballo. Cosa más espantosa.. no me resulta fácil ni siquiera pensarlo, sé que no pude dar mucho porque era dar cosas que me rompieron bastante. Ese chico rubio me partió el corazón cuando era una preadolescente y pensé que podía abordarlo, pero no pude. Sus fans me han de comprender.**

Por otro lado, tenía que explicar muchas cosas...

Cuando leía (porque cada vez que escribo ando leyendo y releyendo, porque se me van detalles), me pareció que hacía falta tener el contexto de lo que era la familia de Candy realmente, al menos de sus padres. Poco he hablado de ellos y siempre es en referencia a que perdieron la comunicación. Es la primera vez que comparto escenas con ellos interactuando. También por eso escribí sobre Will y su pasado, el por qué no tiene contacto con su hija Vicky. Son cosas que andaban en el aire, sin explicación.

Como dato curioso, la ciudad de Aurora en el estado de Illinois -donde Cecilia tuvo a su hija Rosemary-, contaba con una población de 63,715 habitantes según el censo de 1960, que fue unos años antes de que Will la mandase seguir para ocasionarle problemas. La ciudad de Tampa, en el estado de Florida, para el año de 1990 contaba con la cantidad de 280,015 habitantes. Desde luego, Cecilia creía que sería más fácil pasar desapercibida en una ciudad con mayor número de habitantes y sobre todo si estaba plagado de turistas.

Estuve dudando si alargar el capi hasta el momento en que Albert se da cuenta que Candy realmente sufrió el accidente, pero eso habría significado que iba a tardar unos días más en actualizar. Lo que no podía era postergar las respuestas a los reviews de los últimos capítulos. Han sido tan lindas, chicas, que me conmovieron mucho y me han hecho sentir más que agradecida porque sigan conmigo y me lo demuestren a cada paso.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Carito Andrew:** Me encantó la alegoría del roble, muy bien ejemplificado. Albert siempre ha sido para ella algo así, alguien que le da fortaleza cuando se siente débil. Y… yo tuve el nudo del estómago en este capi, porque no pude escribir sobre el accidente de Tony. Me resultó imposible compartirlo, tratando de manera interna o hacerlo paso a paso desde la perspectiva de Candy, aunque traté muchas veces (me hizo dolerme otra vez por el anime y el manga, la caída del caballo me rompió la primera vez que lo vi y me sigue costando leerlo o mirarlo actualmente). Por eso mis fics hablan poco o casi nada sobre eso. Te agradezco tu review. Un abrazo también de mi parte.

**Norma Angelica:** Un abrazo también para ti. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado.

**Nadia Andrew:** Amiga, corregí el capi 18 porque tuve un error de copiado desde ff a Word o de Word a ff –no estoy segura- y por eso no te mencioné la primera vez. Discúlpame nuevamente. Me has hecho muchas preguntas, por lo menos tuviste respuesta a una en el capi pasado. En este, no pude abordar el tema de la cercanía de Susana hacia Terry. Nicholas será la piedra de su zapato, pero ella deberá lidiar con ello en su momento. Del capi 19, me tuve que ir a los reviews de "solo una oportunidad", te agradezco mucho. Y sobre tu review del 20, me emocionaste. Gracias nuevamente. No sé ni cómo contestarte a ello, pero me siento honrada. Te mando un abrazo fuerte.

**Paloma:** Amiga, estoy muy contenta porque te hayas sentido de esa manera. Después de la mega-sequía-inspiracional, ya era hora de que saliera algo. Y te agradezco. Me siento más presionada que antes, no creas, suele resultarme más difícil cada capi porque siento que merece que sea mejor que el anterior, que tengo mucho que expresar y me faltan palabras. Ojalá logre el objetivo. Tengo la intención de revisar cada fic una vez que los haya concluido para revisar las fallas, los clichés y eliminarlos. Eso no se siente sino hasta que la historia está terminada, pero todavía falta un poquitín. Bendiciones, hermosa y gracias.

**Gina Riquelme:** Me alegra que te lo haya parecido. Y, la intriga es parte de la historia, pero en este capi ya he explicado el por qué el rechazo a Candy, a su madre, a su hija y la lejanía con su ex mujer. Va a haber un poco sobre ellos más adelante, pero no prometo que nada se arregle con él. Gracias por tu cariño, también te mando un abrazo a pesar de estar lejos una de la otra.

**mariela:** Que bien que te lo parezca y gracias por comentarlo. Va saliendo como por IV: por goteo… jejejeje. Por otro lado, es necesario, porque hay otros personajes involucrados que los he mencionado únicamente, que han salido solo para cumplir propósito pocas veces y que debo mencionarlos más. Ahí se van a enterar de lo que callaron en esta historia. Un saludo.

**Lukyta, Lukyta, Lukyta:** ¿Qué te digo? Me puse a leer tus reviews -en facebook habrás visto la imagen de cuando estaba pasando a limpio los reviews de los tres últimos capis para darles respuesta-, me quedo sin palabras contigo porque no sé ni cómo contestarte para agradecerte el tiempo y tus palabras.

Vamos por partes, mencionaste sobre la llegada de Susana, sí, fue para mal aparentemente, porque sacudió la vida de Terry con su confesión, el asunto es que al final quizá le está haciendo un favor -quizá-. Y me duele también a mí la separación de mis rubios, el dolor de mi wero, los problemas que se les vienen encima, pero hay esperanza de que no todo siga igual. Y este último capi creo que te quita de dudas sobre los motivos de los padres de los dos. Traen su historia a cuestas que traen muy embarañados a todos.

Y sobre Terry, todavía no aparece qué fue lo que hizo para que ella lo escogiera después de que todo pasó, pero he dado a entender un poco. Yo sabía que lo iban a disculpar un poco, él también es sufrió y sigue padeciendo las consecuencias de sus errores. No me gusta la idea de hacerlo sufrir, pero ¿qué le hago? A los tres le tocó su dotación de sufrimiento.

Y como sabes, porque lo he dicho hasta la saciedad, no pienso dejar de escribirlas. Es el hecho de que para cada una necesito un tipo de inspiración diferente. Las rosas son las que me cuestan más. Bendiciones amiga, seguimos en contacto también por face.

**CandyFann:** ¿cómo le hago sin decirte el eje del asunto? Ya quedó claro que metió cuchara en algo, pero todavía no puedo decir en qué. Ya ves que tardé menos de lo que hubiera pensado pero más de lo que hubiera querido. Un abrazo fuerte también para ti.

**flaquita:** Muchas gracias chica por tu review, que bueno que te lo parezca. Saludos.

**tete:** Eso es lo bueno de esta historia alterna, que podemos hacer que todo lo que queremos o que creemos, sea escrito. Yo tuve mis primeras impresiones sobre el anime desde la perspectiva que tú tienes, porque no conocía muy bien el personaje de Albert. Me comencé a enamorar de él a través de los fics.

Cuando leí el manga y los materiales que han sido traducidos al inglés y al italiano, me di cuenta que mi visión era muy corta, pero el amor por Albert, mucho más grande. No sabía los cambios de argumento que ocasionaron los de Toei Animation (los que llevaron la historia al anime), porque muchas cosas que había en el manga las eliminaron o rehicieron a su manera.

Cada quien tiene su favorito, unos aman a Anthony y hacen historias donde no muere y se queda con Candy, otros prefieren a Stear o a mi gatito, inclusive a Neil. El asunto es que amamos a los personajes, y nos hace feliz leer y escribir sobre ellos. Un saludo. Gracias por tu review.

**Guest:** tengo casi certeza de quien eres, pero no quiero equivocarme. Te agradezco tu review. No sé si preocuparme o que me dé gusto lo que me has escrito, porque mover emociones al punto que me has descrito, es inquietante. Me sale una risa nerviosa que no sé cómo manejar. Por otro lado, yo tampoco quisiera que sufriera, ya lo he dicho. Escribir esas partes me duele, pero en general me duele por cualquiera de los personajes. No me gusta el sufrimiento, pero a veces es la única manera de ver cada cara del prisma que representa a los personajes de esta historia. Las novelas siempre felices, a veces aburren un poco. Hace falta los conflictos para que encuentres su sabor. Gracias por comentar.

**Lio:** amiga, te debo la felicitación de cumpleaños masiva, ya sabes mis limitaciones, pero ahí está mi cariño. Que Dios te conceda tus mayores anhelos y se cumplan todos tus proyectos.

Y… sobre el capi -o los capis, mejor dicho-, no puedo dar demasiados detalles. De por sí, soy bastante basta dándolos cuando me emociono, pero algo hay. Lo romántico es que es mi wero, no lo puedo evitar. De hecho, me contengo bastante porque no me gusta sonar todo lo vulgar que a veces suena en mi cabeza. Hay que tratar de ser delicada porque no es rated M.

Y, al respecto de Susana. No eres la única. Hay varias que pensaron lo mismo, pero ya te diste cuenta que al final quizá le termine ayudando por lo menos para ubicarse y no sentirse dueño de todo sin trabajarlo primero. Muchas gracias por continuar conmigo en este proyecto. Bendiciones, amiga.

**Maya:** Te agradezco mucho. Yo sé que hay varios corazones divididos. Tengo amigas terrifans leyendo lo que escribo en ésta y otras de mis historias, apoyándome o echándome porras aunque no favorezca a Terry tanto como ellas quisieran, pero que saben que al final, soy de las que no creen que ningún personaje merezca un mal desenlace. Eliza quizá.. jejeje, pero ni siquiera ella ha sido contemplada para acabar demasiado mal.

Aquí, la verdad, la historia me ha ido guiando. Me mantuvo indecisa de con quién iba a quedar, pero como falta un poco, no está nada escrito todavía, hay posibilidades de encontrar sorpresas.

Lo que no haré, espero cumplir con ello, es dejar un final ambiguo. Si escoge a alguno, habrá razones válidas de por qué lo hizo.. nada de jugar a "y si acaso…" porque de eso tuvimos bastante con la autora original. Un abrazo Maya. Gracias.

**becky grandchester:** Tan linda, gracias. Un saludo grande para ti. Aquí recibiste el siguiente capi, espero que te haya gustado.

**Maryel Tonks:** ¿Qué te digo? Ya varias lo han comentado.. Me dio miedo que fuese un cliché, pero por ahí va el asunto. Y, le dio por buscar a Terry, pero al parecer fue para quitarse un cargo de conciencia, así como leíste en el capi 20.

Y la boquita de Annie… ella puede ser todo un estuche de sorpresas. La imagino así, porque al final de cuentas en el anime -con todo y que era sumisa y cuanta cosa-, supo sacar partido de las oportunidades aunque fuese a la mala con mi gatito. No me repongo de eso, por eso en esta historia ni de sueño la he puesto con él a pesar de que es un personaje leal en toda la historia. No ha aparecido en el futuro porque ella lleva su historia aparte. Creo que en el capi 20 mencioné por qué y si no, en el próximo quizá lo haga.

Sobre el 19, sí, Albert vio todo… no le gustó. Y Tony.. pues tiene lenguaje igual de pelado que Terry en mi imaginación; es un junior acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y está bastante malcriado. De esos ya me he topado varios.. entre frases nice, se les suelta la lengua y resultan con un vocabulario bastante amplio, jajajaja.

Y respecto al 20, entiendo perfectamente. Cada una de nosotras vemos las fallas y aciertos, pero vas a leer sobre un Terry muy distinto en los próximos capis, por eso la indecisión.

Sobre _V_, en capis anteriores Albert la menciona.. no puedo dar más pistas, espero que lo recuerdes… jejeje.. hago trampa, pero apenas así. Un abrazo Maryel.

**Chicuelita:** Pues se va a saber más adelante, porque no te puedo decir nada hoy con referencia a Susana. Hay un dicho que suena mucho que habla sobre las buenas intenciones, pero que al final son las que llevan a cosas malas. A veces la gente es así. Creen que hacen bien, cuando en realidad ocasionan caos y dolor.

Yo no soy partidaria de gente que se entrometa en la vida de nadie. Soy muy independiente y me gusta que sea así. De hecho, no me gusta ni siquiera cuando la gente anda de celestina. Me parece que cuando interfieren otras personas, a veces se pierde el valor de lo que las relaciones son. Puedo equivocarme en esto, porque sé que hay gente que al intervenir ha salvado desde matrimonios, amistades y hasta vidas, pero no hay cosa peor a mi vista que depender de que otra gente empuje para que se hagan las cosas.

Una cosa es escuchar y aconsejar, otra entrometerse y forzar las cosas. Y sobre Albert… nunca es tarde si hay amor de por medio. Ya veremos si lo hay. Un abrazo Chicue. Bendiciones.

**paulayjoaqui:** Me encantó eso de "si es que queda con alguno", aunque algunas seguro se jalen de los cabellos.

Una cosa está clara, sola no se va a quedar. No es nada agradable no tener un compañero aunque a veces las relaciones sean difíciles. Y entiendo la aversión a Susana, aunque Candy siempre vea algo de nobleza en ella. En el pasado fueron las mejores amigas y también las amistades duelen a veces.

Y sobre Terry… creo que siempre vimos al arrogante y confiado personaje que tú mencionas, pero en el fondo, era también alguien atormentado. Lo recuerdo cuando estaba en el colegio de San Pablo, la ocasión en que se metió en una pelea, fue porque estaba bebido. Y bebía porque tenía conflictos internos sin resolver. El rechazo de su padre, la lejanía de su madre, la tiranía de su madrastra. El amor a distancia de Candy y la lucha interna por escoger a Susana fueron un plus de decepciones.

Lo veo desde esa perspectiva, aunque no he sido tan cruel como para hacerle tantas cosas. En mi fic, tuvo el cariño de sus padres, la estabilidad de una familia y cuenta con el apoyo de un amigo leal. Y, sufre por Candy, pero mayormente por los errores que él cometió. Saldrá de eso si se atreve a recorrer el camino hacia la ayuda que necesita. Y, sobre las actualizaciones, no tengo un día específico. Antes actualizaba hasta tres capis a la semana, pero ahora depende de mi tiempo libre pero sobre todo de la inspiración. Sólo deseo que ésta fluya en abundancia.

Un saludo. Gracias por tu review.

**Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran:** pues no puedes quejarte (mucho), porque la parte crítica ha comenzado aquí. Me falta, sin embargo. Te agradezco tus palabras, y si tienes preguntas, ya sabes, por facebook puedo llegar a resolverte alguna. Siempre dejo dudas y me gusta que sea así, porque así hay conjeturas... cada quien va imaginando causas y desenlaces. Eso es bueno. Y espero que no te haya parecido que tardé mucho. Ya ves que en FB les doy detalles cuando algo traigo en la cabeza para poderles compartir. Saludos.

**Luz:** Aquí sigo, nuevo capi y espero que haya sido del agrado de todas. Algunas preguntas han sido contestadas y otras todavía faltan. Te mando muchos saludos. Gracias por comentar.

**Angdl:** Espero que no te haya dado el soponcio hablando solo del pasado en este capi, pero ya no podía más y tenía que presentar el "accidente" del hípico antes de irme al presente y ver si los rubios aclaran algo más.

Ojalá pudiera acortar un poco la historia, pero no quiero precipitarme y que salga forzada. Ya he leído algunas que me dejan sintiendo que se fueron de carrera al final. Y espero que si lees de nuevo la historia, que sea porque te haya gustado mucho. Yo suelo hacerlo igual, cuando algo me gusta lo leo muchas veces. Un saludo. Gracias por comentar.

**Josie:** Hola, qué gusto leerte. Me agradó que señalaras muchas cosas, pero principalmente sobre la manera de pensar del padre de Terry. Y sí, Eleanor forzosamente lo iba a defender. Eso hacemos la mayoría de las madres aunque en privado demos llamadas de atención a nuestros hijos. Yo también había extrañado a Stear, pero es que entre tanto personaje y yo que siempre me extiendo, no había podido volver a mencionarlo. Y Susana trae a cuestas su propia historia.. demasiado qué contar.

Sobre el capi 19, no me podía contener. Para mí, Albert es impresionante. Si el amor entre ellos lo hago más explícito, tendría que cambiar de clasificación. Sobre Terry y Tony, pues son rivales desde hacía como dos años y medio, por eso en algún momento iban a estallar. En el 20 vemos el presente y el pasado, en el 21 vimos el pasado, pero han quedado cosas en el aire en ambos tiempos que estoy haciendo lo posible por sacar rápido. Espero que te haya gustado este capi. Te mando saludos y bendiciones.

**Glenda:** Querida, me sorprendí gratamente. Tengo muchas lectoras anónimas. Yo sé que algunas no comentan debido al dispositivo por el cual me leen, pero es grato saber que van apareciendo cuando se presenta la oportunidad. Gracias por comentar. Cada palabra escrita aunque a veces solo forme una línea o dos, es de mucho valor para quienes escribimos. Ese es nuestro pago. Gracias.

**ROSEEWXW:** Un saludo bien grande, porque supongo de donde me escribes. Qué gusto. Recibido tu abrazo y te envío uno también a ti. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Friditas:** Amiga, hermosa, de mi corazón. ¿Qué te digo del capi 18? Creo que he sido maaaaala como pocas veces, porque sé que eres apasionada con quien quieres y con quien no, por eso entiendo tus reticencias con Terry. Y me derretí toda con tus palabras. Yo soy complicada, ya lo sabes. Soy mala en las relaciones sociales y en manifestar muchas cosas, pero estás permanentemente en una parte muy especial de mi corazón. Ya sabes lo que pienso, en eso no cambio, aunque no lo mencione tanto como quisiera.

Del 19, igual andaba yo de enmielada con Albert. Escribirlo así fue tortura y deleite al mismo tiempo. Tortura porque no soy yo a quien le dedica todas sus atenciones, y deleite, porque imaginarlo es un placer de todos modos.

Al escribir la escena la leí mil veces y de vez en cuando la vuelvo a leer.. son cosas que uno quisiera en la vida real, pero como no tengo pareja, me dedico un poco a soñar.

Y sobre el 20, ya ves que no tuviste que esperar tanto. Anduve muy sacada de onda por lo del hípico. Me pegó más duro de lo que pensaba. Me fue imposible hacer algo detallado y ya más o menos lo expliqué en fb, pero fue el detonante de que todo entre los rubios se fuera al carajo. Y mira que yo por mucho que escriba lenguaje fuertecito, en la vida real no lo uso, pero aquí no hubo manera de evitarlo.

Te quiero, mujer. Un abrazo. Que bueno que tengas otro perfil de fb, porque es más seguro de ese modo. Bendiciones.

**mercedes:** ah.. la sonrisa es la historia más complicada para mí, porque es mega rosa y yo soy medio seca para esas cosas, pero eso no significa que la voy a dejar. La empecé hace poco más de un año, pero Indecisión inició antes. Mi plan es no dejar nada inconcluso, aunque tarde un poco más, espero llevarlas a su fin. Gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho que te estén gustando. Saludos.

**Viridiana:** va a tener final, Viridiana, no te preocupes. Hay historias que tardan más que otras porque la vida diaria nos consume o a veces nos hace falta inspiración, pero el plan es que lleguen al final en algún momento y de preferencia, pronto. Saludos también para ti. Gracias por comentar.

**Laura GrandChester:** oye mujer, que te he extrañado. ¿Dónde andas? En el capi 20 me temí que no aparecieras porque sé que hacer sufrir a Terry es tu muerte, pero mira que vienen cosas mejores para él ya sea en el pasado o quizá en el presente, para que no lo sufras tanto. Te mando un abrazo, haces falta corazón. Te aprecio mucho.

**miriam:** fíjate que a mí me pasa a veces igual, pero la vida es así. Uno tiene ocupaciones y cosas a las que debe dedicar tiempo. Yo al inicio leía día y noche. No puedo decirte la cantidad de fics que leí el primer año después de encontrar ff, pero leí de todo, buenas y malas historias. Con excelente argumento unas y otras no tanto, pero todas icónicas de estos personajes que amamos. Lo que importa es que te des un poco de tiempo cada vez. De cualquier manera, las historias siguen ahí. Un abrazo.

**miriam mtz:** Te agradezco mucho. No estoy segura de si eres la misma persona del review 15, pero de cualquier manera, gracias por tus palabras. Me agrada mucho que te esté gustando y que me consideres de esa manera. Saludos.

**lili:** no tengo fechas exactas, depende de la musa y de la cantidad de tiempo disponible. A veces también del computador, aunque hay novedades, porque tengo uno nuevo. Espero postear seguido, pero no puedo prometerlo. Saludos.

**mfloresmayes:** No puedo admitir o negar nada, porque hay quien tiene esperanza aunque otras lo quieran muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lejos de Candy. Y sobre Susana, tuvo breve aparición en el 20 y ahora también en el 21, pero vamos a verla más adelante también.

Ya quedó aclarado lo que tienen uno contra el otro refiriéndonos a los padres de los rubios, aunque los dos piensen lo peor del otro, el león no es como lo pintan.

Y sí, muchos malos entendidos y problemas por todos lados, pero en algún momento tendrán que salir a la luz. A ver como resuelvo cada uno. Un abrazo.

**Tiza… Tiza…:** Gracias amiga. Me alegras los días con tus mensajes, gracias por tu amistad.

Ya ves que hemos platicado que los Andrew tienen un "_no sé qué" que ¿qué se yo?_ Todos tienen algo súper especial. Yo me derrito por dos, pero mi wero es el que más me mueve el tapete. Dirían que soy medio racista, porque puros weros me han gustado en la vida real, pero ha sido mera coincidencia. Digo yo… jajajaja

Como mi wero no hay dos, aunque Anthony se le pareciera tanto físicamente. Las personalidades son las que me tienen atrapada sin remedio. Y sobre lo que haga Archie, te digo que ya hizo suficiente, pero puede que haga más. Depende de mi wero. Tqm, amiga. Te mando un abrazo.

**Dyta Dragon:** querida, gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Aquí tengo amigas territanas así como fans de otros personajes. Cada uno nos enamora debido a una razón especial. Espero que Albert te siga encantando. Falta más.

**Azukrita:** Yo te entiendo. Ver sufrir a Albert es muy difícil, pero confía en su naturaleza, que se sobrepone a todo. Así lo veo yo. Y todavía no puedo decir que hayas tenido que usar los kleenex, pero en el próximo no prometo nada. Un abrazo. Bendiciones.

**Y... muchas gracias a aquellas que siempre han estado aquí, a las que aunque al inicio fueron lectoras anónimas, ahora son mis amigas y cómplices. Les mando todo mi cariño, y, si me conocen, decirlo es mucho y sentirlo es más.**

**Un abrazo desde México, con amor...**

**ʚ****ï****ɞAnaEdith****ʚ****ï****ɞ**


	22. Perderte

**Antes que nada, tengo que puntualizar algunas cosas: Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo. Desde el inicio de la semana pasada ya tenía escrita una parte, sin embargo, hubo que rectificar un poco debido a que pasé por alto un detalle que mi amiga Luky me ayudó a tomar en cuenta. ¡Gracias Lukyta! En qué embrollo me había metido con la continuidad… jajaja. Gracias hermosa.**

**Todo pasa por una razón, aunque no estaba en mis planes ahondar más en nada sobre Tony, al final, terminé escribiendo un poquito más, aunque fue de modo muy sencillo.**

**En general, el capítulo completo fue muy difícil para mí y tuve que hacerlo dosificándolo. La única manera que pude fue escribiéndolo a la par de otro capítulo completamente diferente que en Facebook ya les había contado que tenía pensado comenzar.**

**Les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios. Aunque por la extensión de este capi, no pueda responder a cada uno por ahora, espero poder hacerlo en el siguiente. **

**Muchas gracias a: **

**paulayjoaqui**

**Carito Andrew**

**Flakitasmiriam (Miriam Mtz)**

**Gina Riquelme O**

**Sonia v m**

**Josie**

**Lukyta**

**letitaandrew**

**Rocio CR**

**Melisa andrew**

**Paloma**

**Guest**

**Mariaelena . sancheztrejo**

**Liovana**

**mercedes**

**Luz**

**Nadia Andrew**

**Espero que no me odien, ya me odio yo misma por haberlo escrito, pero deseo que entiendan más adelante los motivos por los cuales lo escribí de esta manera.**

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Perderte…**

El Hospital Saint Joan fue el más cercano al que los paramédicos dirigieron las ambulancias. El ritmo cardiaco de Candy oscilaba levemente, no así la visión de su hombro y brazo, tan severamente lastimados, ni tampoco la hemorragia que se desprendía de los pantalones de montar.

El entrenador estaba asustado, era el responsable directo de la muchacha. Le había extrañado que ninguno de la familia de ella hubiese saltado con intenciones de ingresar para subir a la ambulancia desde las gradas. No podía creer que se hubieran perdido la competición.

Escuchó comentar algunas cosas incomprensibles entre los paramédicos que la estaban atendiendo en primera instancia hasta que la palabra "embarazada" fue registrada por su cerebro.

– ¿Qué?! Embara… Imposible! Se hace un chequeo general antes y otro inmediatamente después de que la lista de competidores sea presentada. Eso se hizo hace apenas unos días.

– Es muy probable que la chica esté embarazada –repitió la joven mujer dirigiéndose a él ahora, al escuchar lo que había dicho-. A veces los análisis no arrojan resultados hasta que los niveles hormonales aumentan. En todo caso, no creo que el embarazo supere las cuatro semanas si no se vieron reflejados en ellos, pero está teniendo sangrado. Se hará todo lo que se pueda, pero si el embrión se ha desprendido, el aborto sería inevitable, necesita saber eso.

– Yo no soy su padre. Sólo soy el responsable de ella en la competencia.

La mujer lo miró con frialdad ante el tono defensivo del hombre.

– De cualquier manera. Ella puede que recupere el conocimiento pronto y se va a topar con esta noticia. Sería importante que usted que la conoce, le pueda brindar algo de apoyo. Va a necesitar que su familia se presente.

– Lo sé -contestó, con su voz apagada.

Ahora la muchacha iba a necesitar no sólo a su familia, sino todo el apoyo que pudiera recibir. Era experta en el florete y entrenaba con varios equipos según se había enterado. Su carrera deportiva iba a irse al demonio sin mencionar que su vida personal iba a ser un caos.

Lo peor ante sus ojos, era que el asunto de la caída no había sido un accidente. Él también se había dado cuenta de que los cinchos habían dado de sí y habían hecho que las sillas de montar cayeran con ellos al suelo. Estaba seguro de que alguien los había manipulado, pero no entendía las razones. ¿Se lo habrían hecho a todas las monturas o sólo a ellos dos?

De Brower, quizá podía entenderlo. Era un muy buen competidor, pero de Candy no tanto. Ni siquiera era conocida en ese tipo de competencias.

Pensó en quien podía odiarla tanto que sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de ella y la imagen de Eliza vino a su mente de inmediato.

La bella pelirroja que lo tenía medio estúpido era la única que tendría motivos de hacerle algo malo, pero no podía decir nada. No, a menos que la policía lo cuestionara.

La pelea el día anterior había sido tan intensa entre ellas, con toda la gente alrededor, que más de uno iba a terminar anunciándolo. Y él no quería pensar que estuviese involucrada porque estaba loco por ella, aunque se lo reprochaba a cada momento.

Se había atrevido darle una tunda, se habían gritado el uno al otro y al final había acabado besándola, sabiendo que era una muchacha de 18 y él sobrepasaba los 31 años.

¿Estaba arrepentido? Debería. Sin embargo, esa fascinación por ella lo había hecho sentirse vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

No entendió por qué el trayecto era tan largo hasta que las puertas se abrieron y se dio cuenta de que no estaban en el Saint Joan.

– Tuvimos que venir a otro hospital -explicó el conductor de la ambulancia cuando abría las puertas-. La unidad de radio informó que el Saint Joan tiene una torva de periodistas afuera y se generó un disturbio en la calle cuando llegó la primera ambulancia.

En ese momento dos médicos se acercaron a la camilla y comenzaron a recibir las indicaciones de los paramédicos sobre los procedimientos realizados con la muchacha y también los medicamentos suministrados.

La alejaron de él tan rápidamente, que no podía creerlo.

– Necesita su historial médico, alguien que firme la responsiva, así que será mejor que llame a su familia -le recomendó de nuevo la mujer. Él asintió, aturdido. Estaba tan impresionado que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No traía la billetera, en ese momento no recordaba ni el nombre completo de la muchacha. Tendría que hablar al club para que consiguieran los papeles que había archivado donde estaban las copias de las autorizaciones con los datos completos. Los originales se encontraban en el hípico.

Si no hubiese sido porque Terrence llegó a los diez minutos, justo después de que cortara la llamada hecha desde la recepción del hospital, hubiese gritado de frustración.

\- ¿Cómo está Candy? –Terrence preguntó con urgencia. Su voz preocupada más allá de lo que Josh le había escuchado nunca.

\- Está adentro. La están atendiendo. Estoy como loco, llamé al club para que me diesen los datos de sus padres. Necesitan que alguien firme la responsiva y dé su historial clínico completo, no puedo hacerlo yo. No traigo la documentación. He llamado a la casa de ella para informar a sus padres y no me atienden..

\- Deja que me encargue yo. Mi padre practica golf con el padre de Candy, supongo que tiene el teléfono de su oficina.

\- ¿Eres su novio, verdad?

Terrence lo miró con un atisbo de extrañeza. Por el breve beso del día anterior, supuso que otros lo habrían pensado, pero ignoró todo mientras salía de vuelta con rumbo a su coche para llamar desde ahí. Afortunadamente tenía un teléfono dentro.

\- Grace, soy Terry. ¿Está papá en la oficina? Necesito urgentemente hablar con él –se hizo silencio mientras esperaba-. Entonces necesito que busques en su agenda. Dame el número de Joseph Anderson, el de su oficina si es que lo tiene anotado.

La mujer tardó muy poco en encontrar la información requerida, mientras él caía en cuenta que no tenía donde escribir el bendito número. Afortunadamente, dentro del coche había dejado la mochila con su ropa y la billetera también. La tomó, escogió una tarjeta de presentación y comenzó a escribir detrás de ella con una pluma que encontró en la guantera.

Le agradeció, respiró profundo y marcó al número que le había dictado.

Explicarle al sorprendido padre de Candy que su hija había ido al hípico a pesar de que pensaba que no asistiría, fue desesperante; pero exponerle que la muchacha había sufrido un accidente, fue peor.

El hombre colgó cuando le dijo en qué hospital estaba y Terry supuso que él contactaría a su esposa. Así que regresó a donde se encontraba el entrenador después de quitarse el saco del uniforme y ponerse la chaqueta que usaba normalmente. Josh seguía algo alterado, aunque trataba de controlarse.

\- ¿Qué tan mal estaba? –le preguntó Terry todavía visiblemente preocupado.

\- Creo el golpe más fuerte se lo ha dado en toda la extensión del hombro y el brazo derecho. Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.. –y miró muy seriamente a Terry, aunque tenía distintas emociones fluctuando en su pecho-. No soy el mejor para decirte esto, porque supongo que no lo sabías, pero el bebé que estaban esperando está en riesgo. Ha sido una completa irresponsabilidad que la hubieras dejado participar en el evento si tenían sospechas que pudiera estar embarazada, Terrence.

Terry se quedó helado. ¿_Bebé_? ¿_Un bebé_ había dicho? La voz no acudió a su garganta porque se quedó aturdido sin saber cómo contestar. El entrenador estaba desvariando, no tanto de preocupación sino de miedo. Ni siquiera lo escuchó después de eso.

Se quedó en silencio, sintiendo que el peso de todo el mundo lo estaba aplastando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la señora Anderson llegó al hospital hasta que la escuchó decir en voz bastante alta a la enfermera que atendía la recepción el tipo de sangre que era su hija, las alergias que padecía a ciertos medicamentos y si había sido operada antes o no.

La escuchó, porque lloraba, pero se quedó sorprendido porque conforme los minutos pasaban definitivamente parecía más y más fuera de sí. El entrenador intentaba calmarla, pero ella se puso peor cuando al insistir cómo había pasado todo, supo que el cincho se había reventado al igual que el que traía el caballo que Tony estaba montando.

No fue sino hasta que un par de enfermeros se hicieron cargo de ella que Terry reaccionó. La mujer estaba diciendo muchas incoherencias. Mencionó a William Andley, lo culpó de todo, se lamentó por no haber desaparecido antes.. y lloró, lloró mucho hasta que el suave sedante que le suministraron hizo efecto y tuvieron que llevarla en una camilla a una de las habitaciones de auscultación para recostarla.

Justo entonces el padre de Candy ingresó al hospital por la misma puerta que ellos habían entrado. Ni siquiera lo vio, pasó de largo y fue hasta donde la enfermera daba información. No muchos minutos después de eso, llegó Paty junto con un hombre joven que Terry jamás había visto.

Paty lloraba, el padre estaba tratando de informar todo lo referente a su hija y a su esposa que podía recordar, pero se veía muy preocupado. El otro tipo estaba con los ojos llorosos, con las manos recurrentemente sobre sus cabellos en un gesto de frustración y preocupación entremezcladas. Entonces Josh se acercó al padre de Candy, y el señor Anderson al escuchar cómo habían sucedido las cosas, estuvo a punto de agarrarlo a golpes e intervino uno de los guardias.

Los airados gritos que había escuchado hasta que por fin el entrenador se alejó, lo tenían tenso, pero no tanto como el hecho de saber que todas sus esperanzas con Candy se habían perdido.

_Ella, esperando un hijo de otro_. La mezcla de los celos, la preocupación y la impotencia lo tenían a punto de golpear las paredes. ¿De quién era ese bebé? ¿De Tony? ¿Del tipejo rubio con quien la había visto hacía seis meses?

Al desviar la vista, se dio cuenta que cerca del entrenador se encontraban otros de los competidores del hípico de su propio equipo, unos se miraban preocupados y otro par, más que nada curiosos. ¿Sería de algunos ellos? Lo dudó. Ninguno se miraba tan afectado como para estar sufriendo lo que a su pecosa le había pasado. _¿Su pecosa?_ Casi bufó, amargamente.

Con paso titubeante, el entrenador regresó sus pasos y al ver que la familia de Candy estaba aparte, al parecer discutiendo por algo, se acercó a Terry.

\- Necesito ir al Saint Joan. No saben si Tony logrará salir de esta. Sus padres están en peor estado y no entienden todos los tecnicismos clínicos. Los muchachos no quieren irse de aquí, pero tampoco quieren importunar a la familia de tu novia, ni yo tampoco. Me voy a ir yo, pero en cuanto tenga noticias vendré a buscarte o mandaré a alguien a avisarte.

Terry solamente tragó en seco, incapaz de responder. Las palabras no salían de su boca y sus ojos estaban llorosos, no quería que Josh lo mirase de ese modo, así que asintió. Entonces el entrenador se alejó.

Pensó en acercarse a la familia de Candy, pero no quería molestarlos tampoco. Las caras preocupadas de todos ellos, las lágrimas de la muchacha, la expresión crispada del otro hombre, lo detuvieron.

El señor Anderson estaba pálido. Miró hacia el pasillo, encontrándose con la mirada de Terry, el reconocimiento brilló levemente en su mirada y se separó de su familia para acercarse a él.

\- Eres el hijo de Richard... ¿Has sido tú quien has llamado a mi oficina? -Terry tragó en seco pero asintió.

\- Sí, señor Anderson. Mi padre tenía su número en su agenda y yo tuve que pedirlo porque no podían localizar a nadie en ninguna parte.

\- Mi hija no iba a competir hoy –dijo como si no lo hubiera oído-. Mi esposa estaba preparando todo para mudarnos a Florida. Había hablado a las oficinas del club para comunicarse con el entrenador y e informarle que ella iba a estar fuera de la competencia a partir de esta mañana. El hijo de puta ni siquiera quiso tomar los mensajes.

La amargura, el odio, el desprecio, todo junto estaba impregnado en su voz cuando maldijo. Terry apenas escuchó nada después de que Joseph mencionara Florida, así que le costó contestar.

\- Josh estaba muy presionado. Necesitaba corregir la eliminación de una de sus competidoras porque no se presentó ante los jueces en el acto de apertura el día de ayer. Se fue temprano al hípico para solucionar ese problema.

\- Y ahora mi hija está en una jodida sala de emergencias, tengo a mi mujer sedada debido a un episodio de histeria –graznó, alterado-. He superado el término de estar cabreado y todo esto no se va a quedar así. Todos los responsables de esto se las van a ver conmigo, incluyendo al entrenador e incluso veré sobre la responsabilidad del club sobre su empleado.

\- Yo entiendo que usted...

\- Tú no puedes entender nada! –siseó-. No es tu hija ni tu hermana la que está siendo intervenida en este momento.

Terry se contuvo por poco. El nombrar indirectamente a Jenny fue un golpe bajo para él. Su hermana pequeña había prácticamente vivido dentro de hospitales toda su vida y eso había ocasionado mucho dolor para él, primero porque era el hijo mayor y ella la más pequeña. Segundo, porque él era hombre, y desde niño había tenido la idea de que cómo tal, debía poder proteger a las mujeres de su familia, principalmente a su madre y a su hermana, que era una niña bastante dulce. Y al final, porque ella era demasiado parecida a él físicamente. Tenía los mismos ojos azules y el cabello de un castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro, la manera expresiva en que podía doblegar voluntades sólo con su mirada y la risa a veces profunda que partía corazones en toda la familia. La adoraba.

\- Es verdad, señor, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quiera de la manera en que lo hago a su hija y que tenerla allí dentro me esté matando.

Joseph frunció el entrecejo. No se esperaba eso. Sus ojos que siempre permanecían inexpresivos reflejaban emociones tan intensas que Terry creyó estar viendo a otra persona.

\- No sabía que ella y tú..

\- Papá..! –le habló Paty acercándose hacia ellos. Joseph se giró para mirar a su hija e ignoró inmediatamente a Terry. Un médico bastante joven estaba caminando hacia ellos, igual que lo hacía el hombre que les acompañaba.

\- Señor Anderson, supongo –Joseph asintió.

\- ¿Cómo está mi hija?

\- Su hija se encuentra en cirugía todavía. Tuvo lesiones en varias partes de su cuerpo. No puedo especificar lo que los cirujanos están realizando en este momento pero requerimos de su ayuda ahora. Necesitamos sangre para ella. Hemos solicitado varias unidades que están en camino, sin embargo, lo mejor es que contemos con más en caso de ser necesario.

Joseph titubeó. No recordaba en ese momento qué tipo de sangre era Candy. Afortunadamente Cecil había informado a la enfermera antes de ponerse peor.

\- Su esposa nos informó que es O negativo. No hay mucha gente de su tipo normalmente, pero si sus hermanos son de su mismo tipo de sangre, pueden donar. Sólo necesitan estar físicamente saludables y eso incluye no haber tenido relaciones de riesgo en un año, ni tatuajes o perforaciones. Inclusive si fueron sometidos a alguna cirugía antes de haber cumplido el año al día de hoy. La hepatitis y las ETS que se contagian también por sangre nos preocupan bastante.

Tom maldijo.

\- Yo no puedo –y se arremangó la camisa del traje que con tanto orgullo portaba todos los días cuando de dio cuenta que su padre estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué. La sombra de un tatuaje brilló ante los ojos de Joseph quien lo miró contrariado, endureciéndose al momento.

\- Yo sí puedo, papá. No estoy enferma, ni nada de lo que el médico ha nombrado.

\- ¿Qué estatura tienes? –preguntó el médico a Paty, tratando de romper la atmosfera pesada que se estaba formando. Era de algún modo extraño que la tuteara siendo médico, pero se veía muy joven como para tratarla más formalmente.

\- 1.73

\- Cuantos kilos pesas?

\- 53 kilos

El galeno hizo una pausa como si estuviera haciendo cálculos y no le hubiere gustado el resultado.

\- Necesito revisar algo. ¿Me permites? ¿Señor?

Ambos asintieron.

Se acercó a Paty ante el asombro de la muchacha y tocó la piel debajo de su ojo abriendo el parpado inferior.

– El color no luce muy normal. Estás muy por debajo de tu peso. Quizá incluso padezcas anemia. No creo que sea lo mejor que alguien como tú donase sangre en este momento, aunque peses más de 50 kilos. Sería bueno hacerte alguna prueba de cualquier manera.

– Yo puedo donar si gustan -dijo Terry, elevando la voz un poco-. Mi sangre es compatible. Estoy sano, estoy en mi peso, no tengo tatuajes ni piercings.

– ¿Eres mayor de edad?

– Cumplí 19 años hace unos meses.

– Si traes tu carnet de conducir y estás de acuerdo, no hay ningún problema.

– Lo traigo en mi billetera.

– Yo no lo traigo -dijo Paty, con mirada aturdida cuando reaccionó tras palparse el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Había dejado su carnet dentro del bolso, cuando Tom había pasado por ella hasta su casa antes de dirigirse al hospital. Había sido consciente en ese momento que no había visto a su hermana en todo el día, aunque era cierto que estuvo fuera varias horas. No podía creer que le hubiere pasado algo. El médico la miró después de soltar un leve suspiro. La muchacha seguro era mayor de edad. Necesitaba su carnet de conducir, sin embargo, normas del hospital.

– Déjame ver qué podemos hacer entonces, mandaré una enfermera a hacerse cargo, pero sería bueno que localizaran a otros donantes, sólo para estar seguros -y se dirigió a Terry-. Acompáñame, por favor.

Caminaron rápidamente por un pasillo lateral al área de urgencias, había otras personas siendo atendidas y médicos caminando de un lado a otro. El llanto de un par de niños pequeños y el repicar de algunos monitores en algún lado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? –era irónico que le llamase así, porque el hombre se veía mucho muy joven.

\- Terrence Greum Grandchester.

\- Bien, Terrence Greum Grandchester, no quise preguntarlo delante de las otras personas. No eres familiar por lo que veo, así que supongo que eres su pareja o por lo menos su amigo. Tengo que saber más allá de eso y será mejor que seas honesto. Algunas ETS no son evidentes en las muestras de sangre sino hasta varios meses después de sufrir el contagio, por eso pedimos que sean personas que no hayan tenido sexo sin protección en más de un año.

Terry negó.

\- No tengo nada. Estuve de intercambio debido a mis estudios en Alemania y antes de partir me hicieron una revisión, tomaron muestras de sangre y todo salió perfecto. No he tenido sexo no seguro desde hace más de dos años.

El médico sonrió con suavidad. Entonces muy probablemente no fuese el padre. Aunque a veces los preservativos fallaban y el resultado era un embarazo no deseado.

\- Más de dos años, eh? –Terry asintió-. Eso es bueno. Reduce riesgos. De cualquier manera, se harán las pruebas para estar más tranquilos.

\- Dime honestamente, ¿cómo está ella?

\- No llegó muy bien y es lo único que puedo decirte. No estoy autorizado a dar información, son políticas del hospital. ¿Estuviste presente cuando sucedió? –Terry asintió.

\- La vi desplomarse del caballo. Fue una caída muy aparatosa, incluso la silla le golpeó una de sus piernas, creí que el animal iba a pisarla.

\- Afortunadamente no lo hizo, pero por lo que parece, su caída sí fue muy mala.

\- Me dijo el entrenador que sufrió daños en su hombro, en su brazo e inclusive mencionó sobre la clavícula…

El médico bajó la mirada un momento y después miró a Terry.

\- No sólo eso, pero será mejor esperar a que ella salga de la cirugía. La estabilizaron antes de que consideraran operarla.

Terry se quedó callado y el médico hizo lo mismo. Llegaron al área de la toma de muestras y Terry fue cuestionado nuevamente sobre su salud y no sólo sobre su vida sexual, armando el historial clínico. Tomaron fotocopias de su carnet de conducir, le hicieron firmar unas formas y después continuaron con la extracción de sangre.

Casi cuarenta minutos después y tras casi rechazar el pequeño refrigerio que quisieron darle, vio que entraba Paty, todavía temblorosa por la situación, pero traía su licencia de manejo en la mano. El médico suspiró y negó levemente, pero le pidió pasar y tomar asiento. Por su expresión, Terry se daba cuenta que el interés del médico era más que nada la salud de la morena que la opción de obtener sangre tipo O.

Terry le agradeció al galeno y caminó con rumbo a la sala de espera. Estaba un poco débil y le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza.

Por más que quiso aparentar estar bien, un leve mareo le sobrevino y extendió su brazo para recargarse discretamente en una de las paredes y tomar aire. Estaba a poco de salir de la zona de atención de los pacientes de urgencias, unos pasos más y podría regresar a la sala de espera donde había estado primero.

\- ¿De verdad crees que el asunto de los caballos sea obra suya? Suena un tanto a delirio de persecución, Cecil –escuchó decir tras la puerta junto a la pared en la que estaba apoyado.

\- No hay nadie más. Mi hija no tiene otros enemigos. No de esa clase. Si pensara que fue esa muchacha pelirroja con la que peleó ayer, ¿para qué involucrar a Tony?

\- Pero es que si le hubiera querido hacer daño, lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho más que unos meses.

\- Con Rosemary lo hizo de ese modo. Y lo disfrutó. Jodidamente lo hizo. Ya te lo dije antes.

\- No puedo creerlo.. sin embargo, el muchacho parece querer a tu hija.

\- Sería la manera perfecta de hacerle daño, ¿no te parece? Fingir quererla y destrozar su vida al mismo tiempo... No puedo creer tampoco que hubiese vivido enfrente de tu casa y yo nunca me haya dado cuenta. Es un Andley, y los Andley no son modestos. Son fríos, sin sentimientos, manipuladores y encantadores como serpientes todos ellos, pero demasiado orgullosos para vivir en un lugar más humilde que lo que ellos creen que se merecen. Lo eran todos, Will, su padre, su abuelo antes que él. Todos.

\- Yo tenía años conociéndolo y nunca tuve una imagen de él de esa manera, y parecía dulce, tierno con ella. Un caballero, Cecil, por mucho que digas que es idéntico a su padre.

\- Sé que nadie lo creería de tipos como ellos a menos de oírlo salir de sus labios, ¿crees que Will no era encantador conmigo? un caballero cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Pero tú no oíste cuando amenazó a mi familia, la manera en la que me miró a los ojos para decirme que si ser responsable de la muerte de Rose no le había importado, no le importaba poder poner a cualquiera de nosotros bajo tierra en caso de ser una molestia para ellos (...) Ayer mismo, no escuchaste cómo él discutió con uno de los guardias del hípico. Candy tuvo la mala fortuna de relacionarse con ellos y eso es algo que Will nunca iba a dejar pasar por alto.

\- Entonces… –e hizo una pausa larga-. Me supongo que le dirás a la policía, entonces. Si crees que fue él, esto ha ido mucho más allá de las palabras.

\- ¿Y qué hago con mis otros hijos? Si yo abro mi boca, ellos pueden pasar la misma suerte de Candy. No puedo permitir eso. Nos iremos, tendremos que hacerlo.

\- Entonces no veo la manera de que Joe no llegue a enterarse –se hizo un silencio momentáneo, la voz de Cecilia tembló cuando habló.

\- No puedo afrontar esto, es la causa de que todo comenzara en primer lugar. Si Joe se entera, hará más que ponerse furioso.

\- Pero podría hacer algo para detener todo esto. Si William Andley es responsable de lo que les ha pasado, debe pagar. Quedarte callada puede representar también que les siga haciendo daño.

\- ¿Con qué pruebas? ¿Decirles que hace tiempo me amenazó mientras estaba sola y hacer que investiguen si él o alguien que él conocía hizo todo esto? Es uno de los hombres más ricos no sólo de Chicago, Elroy. Toda su familia es muy poderosa. Yo no debí presionarlo sabiendo que no me atrevería a sacar a la luz todo de todas formas. Debimos marcharnos de aquí cuando hubo oportunidad. Quedarnos fue siempre una mala decisión.

\- Aún así, Joseph debe defenderte. Puede que no sea tan rico como él, pero ya no es una persona carente de medios para protegerlos.

\- Si lo involucro, Joe se enfrentará a Will y entonces William le dirá todo lo que yo era antes de que llegara a mi vida. Si eso pasa, estoy segura de que Joseph no podrá soportarlo y me aborrecerá. Perderé todo lo que durante tantos años he logrado… pero sobre todo, perderé a Joe.

\- No entiendo mucho esa relación tuya con él, pero se supone que un matrimonio se debe basar en el amor y en la confianza. Si no le puedes tener confianza, no sé para qué están juntos. Es como si su relación estuviese sostenida por una cuerda muy delgada.

\- Sé que no lo entiendes, pero de esa manera he logrado que funcione todo entre nosotros.

\- Es que yo no concibo que tengas miedo de él. Insisto en que si te ama, te debería apoyar en todo. Es lo esperado.

\- Yo fui la que cometí el error. Debí decirle todo cuando me propuso matrimonio, pero estaba tan entumecida, que no me sentí con fuerza para hacerlo. Después, cuando salí de mi letargo, lo pensé, pero necesitaba la solidez que él aportaba para poder poner en orden mi vida. Si decidí callarme, no fue sólo porque ellos parecieran tan rígidos y formales. A nadie le gusta saber que su futura esposa fue una puta antes de conocerle.

\- No digas eso, Cecil –Terry escuchó un sonido extraño, después Cecilia prosiguió.

\- Si haces un análisis de mi actitud esa época, eso parecía –continuó la madre de Candy, con amargura en la voz-. Era joven, estaba enojada, me sentía timada. Ustedes eran la familia ideal y yo no me sentía parte de ella. Odiaba todo y a todos… quise desquitarme de esa forma, cometí demasiados errores y a la primera persona que hice daño fue a mí misma. Lo peor que pudo haberme pasado después de lo de Rose, fue que Will fuera consciente de todo eso y que Joseph no lo fuese cuando me conoció. Ahora, Joe y mis hijos son todo lo que tengo. No quiero perderlos.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y Terry salió de su estupor. Había escuchado más de lo que hubiera querido, así que se retiró haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que era capaz, sintiéndose enfermo y asustado. No se esperaba eso y nunca se había enfrentado a algo tan serio como una amenaza de muerte a punto de ser cumplida.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

En la sala de espera del tercer piso del Saint Joan se encontraba Albert abrazando a Vicky. A pesar de que la zozobra por lo de Candy no se eliminaba de su sistema, se encontraba un poco más tranquilo.

Su madre todavía se encontraba en estado crítico. Habían ido los de la policía para levantar el informe completo. Necesitaban el reporte de los médicos sobre la situación de la mujer tras el volante, sobre todo porque había impactado otro coche.

Que hubiesen preguntado si la mujer estaba alcoholizada o había tomado alguna sustancia lo alteró en el acto, pero tuvo que controlarse puesto que una pelea delante de su padre podría poner las cosas peor. Ya lo habían obligado a tomar un descanso e incluso a hacerse un chequeo para estar seguros. Afortunadamente, el corazón obstinado de su padre estaba más fuerte de lo que se esperaba.

También habían ido porque fuera del nosocomio se encontraba una acampada de periodistas haciendo que la gente se pusiese ansiosa. Él los había ignorado. El hospital restringió la entrada y con eso se evitaron mayores momentos incómodos. Incluso por eso se resistió a ver las noticias, no tenía deseos de ver reflejado a alguno de ellos en televisión.

¿Quién demonios había mencionado a los medios que ella fue esposa de su padre, si ya la mayoría lo había olvidado? Sin embargo, no sólo en el hospital habían hecho guardia. La empleada de la casa de su madre se asustó cuando los miró en el jardín delantero. De igual modo los que se encontraban en la casa de su padre lo habían hecho al ver a otro grupo afuera.

Albert casi se rió. Por lo menos de incredulidad. Su padre nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención, amaría la difusión que ocasionaría esta situación, sobre todo porque algo había escuchado sobre dar un giro público a su trabajo. Y mientras tanto, su madre estaba luchando por su vida.

"_Jodidamente grandioso",_ pensó con desagrado.

Pasó más horas a la espera de que le diesen mejores noticias respecto a su madre, deseando poder dividirse en dos y correr a buscar a su novia. Cuando había insistido en llamar a Elroy en esta ocasión, tampoco ella había atendido la llamada. ¿Se las había tragado la tierra acaso?

A ratos, de la impotencia, tenía ganas de golpear algo, otras se ponía nervioso o comenzaba a hacer montañas en su cabeza, buscando los motivos para que ella fuese ilocalizable, pero no encontró otro que no fuese que la estaban ocultando de él.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

Cuando Candy salió de la sala de operaciones, ya hacían horas que había caído la noche. Estaban todavía esperando noticias algunos compañeros del liceo, incluso varios vecinos de la casa de sus padres. Stear estaba visiblemente preocupado en un área de la sala y Terry supo que era su mejor amigo porque cuando la señora Anderson se sintió mejor, ella lo abrazó como si fuese un hijo. También estaban los padres de él y uno de sus hermanos.

Terry se sentía casi fuera de lugar. Estaba decepcionado, pero la decepción no llegaba a ser tanta como para marcharse, aunque sí le provocaba los ojos llorosos de vez en cuando. Quería saber primero qué era lo que había pasado. Un médico hablaba con la familia de Candy mientras todos les estaban observando y fue testigo de la forma en que ella sollozó, en que la cara de casi todos palideció, pero también de la manera en que el señor Anderson de pronto se puso rojo.

Vio la forma brusca en que se giró buscándolo con la mirada, hasta posarse en él y Terry se estremeció. Si no hubiese sido porque la señora, Stear y el otro joven que los acompañaba lo tomaron con fuerza, se hubiese abalanzado sobre él. Terry era consciente de eso.

Lo que no entendía era el por qué, aunque la luz llegó a su mente cuando recordó las palabras del entrenador al respecto del bebé que esperaba Candy y cómo pensaba que era presumiblemente suyo. Terry se puso de pie, sentía las piernas temblorosas y el corazón en un puño. Por mucho que amara a Candy, no podía hacerse responsable de semejante cosa.

El médico se encogió de hombros y les dijo algo más a todos ellos, haciendo que Joseph luchara por controlarse, pero con mucha dificultad. Su esposa estaba todavía llorosa, pero se notaba perpleja ante lo que Anderson le dijo. Fueron unos minutos donde vio que intercambiaron palabras hasta que los padres de Candy asintieron hacia el médico. Entonces el galeno se dirigió hacia Terry y lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

\- La muchacha está bien, quería que lo supieras. Sin embargo, sangró mucho. ¿Sabías que está embarazada?

\- Me lo dijo el entrenador hace unas horas.

\- Logramos estabilizarla. El bebé no supera las cinco semanas, tiene un latido irregular, pero es comprensible debido a todo lo que ha pasado. La muchacha estuvo a poco de fracturarse el brazo, creo que lo viste antes de que la trajeran, pero el daño en el hombro fue peor. Se rompió ligamentos y dañó su clavícula, así que es posible que algunos movimientos queden recortados. Ella ha sido fuerte y el bebé también, sin embargo ella deberá tener todo el apoyo de tu parte porque su embarazo está en riesgo todavía. No deberá moverse para muchas de las cosas que normalmente uno puede hacer. Prácticamente hemos recetado reposo absoluto, aunque no sabemos si eso sea suficiente. No podrá recibir muchas visitas, pero dice su padre que el bebé puede que sea tuyo, entonces supongo que querrás estar al lado de ella.

Terry dudó. Si decía que él no había tenido nada que ver con que Candy estuviese embarazada, los familiares de Candy no le iban a permitir verla. Anderson se veía furioso y su furia se había extendido no sólo al entrenador, sino hacia el club y a todo lo que lo representara. Decir que el bebé no era suyo no iba a mejorar las cosas.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- De momento está en recuperación, no es posible que nadie pase a verla sino hasta dentro de unas horas, sin embargo los padres de ella han accedido a que tú permanezcas cerca de ella en cuanto la lleven a su habitación –y miró a la gente que estaba expectante en la sala de espera-. Quizá sea mejor que les digas que ella se encuentra mejor, supongo que tienen muchas horas esperando noticias.

\- Casi desde que la trajeron.

\- Será bueno que todos se retiren a descansar. Tú mismo necesitas unas horas porque luces agotado.

\- No puedo irme y dejarla.

\- Entonces por lo menos come algo. Te ves demasiado pálido. ¿Fuiste el que donó sangre para ella?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces, la condición para verla será que traigas un mejor color. Si ella te ve mal, puede asustarse. Piensa bien en eso.

\- Eso haré, señor.

Una enfermera se acercó al médico y trató de sonreír a Terry, pero inmediatamente lo ignoró.

\- Los de la televisora están llamando todo el tiempo. Quieren noticias respecto al accidente y la situación de la paciente.

\- Necesitaré preguntar a sus padres. ¿Cómo se enteraron?

\- El evento se trasmitió por cable en la televisión. Dicen que el otro chico está muy mal en el Saint Joan.

\- Demonios… -maldijo el doctor-. Me haré cargo de preguntarles a los padres, pero dudo que accedan a dar noticias sobre ello.

Y se retiraron sin siquiera despedirse de Terry, el cual los miraba sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer.

Tragó en seco, se limpió las palmas de las manos, las cuales estaban sudorosas y después miró hacia la familia de Candy. Ahora fue el médico quien tuvo que afrontar el carácter del padre de ella y Terry se sintió pequeño ante esa situación. Dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar opuesto, directamente a la gente que estaba aglomerada esperando por noticias, y aclaró su garganta antes acercarse a ellos y comenzar a hablar.

\- Sé que quizá no soy la persona adecuada para informarles esto, pero no estoy seguro que los padres de Candy tengan la fuerza para aclarar las dudas de todos. Candy salió de la cirugía y está en observación. El médico dice que estará bien, pero necesita pasar unas horas en recuperación, también dijo que va a requerir mucho reposo y que no puede recibir muchas visitas. Recomendó que cada uno fuésemos a casa y tratáramos de descansar, yo le presentaré a ella la preocupación que ustedes han mostrado al permanecer tantas horas aquí, en cuanto esté consciente.

Hubo suspiros y palabras de gratitud, semblantes que cambiaron de la ansiedad al alivio inmediatamente. Algunos prefirieron esperar a la familia de Candy, pero otros se comenzaron a ir en cuanto le dijeron a Terry quienes eran y prometieron volver al día siguiente.

Terry se sentía con una carga sobre sus hombros debido a su engaño, pero no se atrevió a corregir las cosas. Ya que hablara con Candy, que la viese bien, le explicaría el malentendido y estaba seguro que se aclararía todo.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

El hombre que estaba junto a él en la oficina de su casa lo miró con detenimiento.

\- La chica está mal, pero no creo que sea grave.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

\- Lo esperado cuando alguien utiliza algo de ácido y hace uso de una navaja pequeña. Los cortes fueron pequeños, pero el ácido hizo el resto. El lugar donde se hicieron los cortes se disimuló bastante bien. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. En el momento que se generó fricción, los cinchos saltaron.

\- Así que está en el hospital.. supongo.

\- Así es, pero quería que supieras otra cosa: tuve acceso a su expediente. La muchacha está embarazada.

La mano de Will tembló. Se tomó del escritorio para ver al hombre delante de él.

\- ¿En qué lugar está?

\- ¿Vas a ir a verla? ¿Después de todo?

\- No quiero que ningún bastardo ande por ahí diciendo que pertenece a mi familia. Necesito saber de qué manera esto puede solucionarse. Quizá el dinero pueda hacer algo de magia. Si la hija se parece a la madre, es lo más seguro.

\- Esto es mucho más que defender tu apellido, ¿no es cierto?

William lo miró fijamente, la expresión fría de sus ojos azules hizo sentir incómodo a Cornwell.

\- Mi ex mujer está en un hospital, no pienso darle ningún tipo de disgusto cuando abra los ojos y eso incluye mantener todo como ha estado por más de 25 años con respecto a mi pasado. Ninguna muchacha va a venir a cambiar eso.

\- Pues ojalá que puedas, porque después de lo que pasó, no creo que dejen que nadie se acerque a ella.

\- Ya veremos si puedo o no lograrlo.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

Candy no fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba cuando la medicación que la mantenía dormida se comenzó a disipar en su organismo. Lo que sí sintió fue el agudo golpe de dolor que estaba relacionado a la parte superior de su cuerpo. El gemido salió apenas, pero generó movimiento en la habitación, ella pudo escucharlo.

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, y tragar, mucho menos. Entonces sintió la calidez de algo que se puso sobre su mano izquierda.

\- No te muevas –escuchó que le decían-. Dijo el médico que necesitabas estar sin moverte y no hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Jim. Su hermano estaba con ella. Candy sintió alivio al darse cuenta de que era él, tenían varios meses sin verse.

Nuevamente trató de tragar, consiguiéndolo por fin. La garganta estaba seca y se sentía como tener aserrín o arena seca dentro de su boca. En ese momento le pusieron algo fresco sobre sus labios, un algodón empapado con agua que ella sorbió lentamente.

\- Nos diste un susto tremendo. La mayoría hemos estado afuera y hemos entrado por turnos para verte. ¿Cómo rayos se te pudo ocurrir hacer algo tan descabellado?

Oyó un carraspeo, entonces ella trató de abrir los ojos, consiguiendo que la luz cegadora de la lámpara que iluminaba el cuarto penetrara en ellos. Los cerró enseguida.

\- No la inquietes con nada de eso.. –Tom, seguro-. Ella debe descansar.

\- Tu novio está afuera, no ha dormido en toda la noche –dijo un tanto de mala gana.

El corazón de Candy saltó. Albert..! por fin! Casi sonrió, aunque el cuerpo estaba dolorido de todos lados y tenía más ganas de llorar que de otra cosa. Su hermano le retiró la torunda antes de continuar.

\- Prometimos al médico que dejaríamos que mamá te viera cuando despertaras, pero que si querías podía quedarse él contigo permanentemente. Paty está por llegar, fue a cambiarse de ropa, la llevó el hermano de Stear.

Candy asintió levemente. Estaba magullada por todos lados si es que el dolor que sentía era una referencia, pero no le importó. Deseaba no sólo ver a Albert, deseaba escucharlo, sentirlo, saber que él no la despreciaba debido a lo que había pasado en el hípico con Terry.

El hípico… Tony… su propia caída… Entonces, entendió el dolor.

Hizo un mayor esfuerzo para quedarse quieta cuando entraron sus padres en lugar de que estuvieran con ella sus hermanos, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo. Su padre permaneció en silencio mientras su madre le había prometido una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

Candy se quedó expectante cuando se escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrar otra vez.

\- Hola, pecosa… he estado muy preocupado por ti. Veo que estás mejor.

Esa voz no era de Albert. Abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con la figura desdibujada de un Terry algo pálido que por su tono de voz parecía ansioso, a pesar de la sonrisa que trataba de imprimir en sus labios.

\- Alb… -trató de decir, pero no pudo concluir lo que había empezado.

\- No seas tontita y no te esfuerces mucho. Dijo el médico que debías descansar lo más que te fuese posible… has tenido a todo mundo fuera, preguntando por ti. Tus compañeras del equipo de baloncesto, las que estuvieron contigo jugando voleibol hace dos años.. Inclusive los del equipo de esgrima y varios compañeros del torneo en el hípico. A todos les alegrará saber que ya estás despierta.

Ella trató de sonreír pero no pudo. ¿Por qué Albert no había entrado cuando le dijeron que permitirían a su novio ingresar para estar con ella?

\- Tuve que hacerme pasar por tu novio, espero que me disculpes, pero era la única manera de poder estar contigo. Necesito que descanses, que estés tranquila y pongas mucho de tu parte, ¿estamos bien? –la voz de Terry tembló y a Candy no le pasó desapercibido ese hecho.

Trató de tragar en seco otra vez y apenas articuló la palabra "agua", pero él no le entendió enseguida. Cuando la vio tratando de mojar sus labios con la lengua, se acercó a la mesa junto a su cama buscando el vaso con agua. Olió levemente el contenido del vaso con torundas de algodón y ella asintió levemente.

\- No sé si debo hacer esto. Los médicos no se me han acercado mucho ni tampoco tu familia.

\- Dame… -pidió ella con voz estrangulada y él accedió, acercando el vaso y tocando con cuidado el algodón empapado para ponerlo sobre los labios de ella.

\- Me parece que sería mejor el hielo, pero creo no tenían seguridad de cuanto tiempo tardarías en despertar, por eso pienso que no lo han traído.

Terry deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, inclusive disculparse por lo del altercado con Tony, pero las últimas noticias sobre el muchacho no habían sido buenas y consideró que mencionarlo estaría muy mal. Lo que menos necesitaba ella era que algo la alterara. Miró hacia su vientre sin proponérselo realmente, fue algo más bien instintivo mientras ella chupaba el contenido del algodón, y, por un momento, consideró preguntarle quien era el padre del bebé que esperaba, pero no se atrevió.

\- Yo voy a estar contigo si tú quieres –dijo en cambio-, sé que no soy la mejor de las compañías, pero haré todo lo posible por ayudarte si me necesitas –ella escupió el algodón.

\- M..mi no..vio.. y.. T..Tony..

Las facciones de Terry se endurecieron, pero respiró profundo para tratar de controlarse. Todavía no sabía de qué manera reaccionar ante lo que había escuchado el día anterior sobre el tal Andley y, sobre Tony, no podía hablar todavía.

\- No te preocupes ahora por eso… necesitas recuperarte y quiero que pienses únicamente en hacerlo.

En ese momento un médico ingresó, junto a él una de las enfermeras.

\- Hola, muchacha.. ya veo que has despertado. Me agrada mucho saberlo.

Comenzó a examinar sus pupilas, tocó con cuidado su cuello, pidiéndole que moviese los dedos de sus pies y también los de su mano izquierda. Mover los de la derecha iba a ser más complicado. Al final, revisó levemente que sus vendajes estuvieran bien colocados hasta que ella gimió.

\- Lo siento. ¿Ya te ha dicho tu novio que necesitas descansar? Nada de querer levantarte, por favor.

El médico miró dubitativamente a Terry, evaluando si le había dicho sobre el embarazo o no.

\- ¿Le has dicho? -Terry negó, entonces el médico se dirigió a ella-. Nos hemos topado con una sorpresa, ¿sabes?. Ya hablaremos más adelante, lo que importa ahora es que descanses. Nada de esfuerzos ni movimientos innecesarios.

\- Me due..le –el médico la miró con simpatía y quizá algo de compasión.

\- Era de imaginarse, pero la enfermera te dará algo para el dolor, aunque me temo que será algo menos fuerte de lo que tú quisieras. Sólo trata de estar tranquila. En unas horas más probarás algo que traerán desde la cocina del hospital, pero no demasiado. No sabemos si tu estómago se sienta demasiado revuelto, así que iremos poco a poco. ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió.

\- Tiene sed –dijo Terry.

\- Mandaremos un poco de hielo, pero no deberá beber demasiado, no queremos que sienta náuseas.

El médico anotó algo en el portapapeles que estaba apoyado encima de la mesa y se dirigió a Candy de nuevo.

\- Por lo demás, vendrán a verte varias veces esta noche para revisarte y verificar la medicación –y entonces se dirigió a Terry-, ¿Puedes salir un momento? –Terry asintió tras dudar un segundo y el médico se dirigió a Candy de nuevo después de ello-. Entonces, te robo unos momentos a tu novio, tengo que ponerle en claro algunas cosas para que pueda cuidar de ti si es necesario. Haz caso a la enfermera, es una chica muy servicial, pero puede darte guerra si no obedeces mis instrucciones. ¿Estamos? –Candy dijo sí moviendo solamente los labios y el médico sonrió, saliendo sin mirar atrás, seguro que el muchacho iría tras él.

Terry efectivamente siguió al médico, pero de inmediato la familia de Candy acaparó la atención del hombre. El galeno dio instrucciones a todos sobre cómo necesitaba que se comportaran alrededor de ella, acentuando el hecho de que ella necesitaba estar tranquila, ya el dolor de la cirugía, las heridas provocadas por la caída y el solo hecho de estar en un frío hospital, era demasiado para ella, amén lo que sería enterarse de la noticia sobre su embarazo cuando estuviese más fuerte. No necesitaba otra preocupación. Después se llevó lejos a Terry, cuidando el hecho de que nadie más oyera su conversación.

\- Así que no le has dicho nada del embarazo.

\- No. Tuve miedo.

\- Ella necesita saberlo, pero entiendo el por qué has dudado en decírselo. No sé si quieras que sea su familia quien se lo diga, pero como su pareja creo que tú eres la persona indicada para hablarlo con ella. Se sentirá más tranquila sabiendo que la estás apoyando en esto, en lugar de que piense que le estás ocultando las cosas. Voy a tratar de que le suministren solamente lo indispensable para no causar daño al bebé, deberá dormir mucho hasta que esté más fuerte.

\- No sé cómo va a tomar la noticia de que también pudo perderlo –dijo Terry con la voz estrangulada. Se le hacía difícil superar el hecho de que ella esperara el hijo de otro hombre.

\- Todavía puede hacerlo, no quiero que sean mal informados en ese aspecto, pero será más fácil tomar todas las medidas si ella está enterada de cómo deben ser las cosas.

\- Se lo diré… después… ya que la mire, como usted dice, un poco más fuerte. No puedo hacerlo en este momento.

\- Estás aterrado ¿no es cierto? –Terry no supo qué decirle, sólo lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos-. No son la primera pareja joven en afrontar un embarazo, necesitan ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué harán al respecto, pero ese bebé ha luchado mucho desde el accidente, creo que merece una oportunidad de parte de los dos.

Terry se agarró la frente y de ahí el cabello mientras asentía, evitando ver a los ojos al médico.

\- Lo sé –dijo forzadamente.

El hombre le palmeó la espalda y después agregó- Será mejor que regreses a la habitación, he hecho todo lo que he podido para que puedas estar con ella a pesar del rechazo de su padre hacia ti. No han venido tus padres, ¿verdad?

\- No les he dicho nada. Desde que ingresé a la Universidad dejé de vivir con ellos y mi padre viaja mucho, ayer que le marqué acababa de salir de viaje hacia Singapur.

\- También necesitas de ellos.

\- Les llamaré.. ya que ella esté mejor.

\- No tardes demasiado, es bueno que estén enterados y los apoyen también. Ahora vete, tu novia querrá que estés con ella.

Terry asintió.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

Cuatro días. Habían pasado cuatro días en ese hospital antes de que la madre de Albert fuese trasladada a una habitación. Su condición era estable, pero aún era delicada. Afortunadamente, su padre había accedido a irse a casa a descansar en lugar de estar en ese lugar todo el tiempo. Vicky había ido a casa también esa mañana y había recogido algo de ropa para ambos, pero la ropa le quedó pequeña, más justa de la cintura y más corta de las mangas.

\- Es un caos afuera.

\- ¿Todavía no se cansan de la noticia de mi madre? –preguntó con cansancio.

\- No es eso, aunque hubo un par de reporteros que me preguntaron sobre ello.

\- Entonces ¿qué es?

Ella lo miró, con preocupación.

\- Hubo algo en el hípico, hace tres días.

El frío recorrió desde la espalda hasta los talones de Albert al ver la mirada cautelosa y preocupada de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Hubo algo con un par de caballos. Un muchacho que está internado en este hospital sufrió una caída muy fuerte. Dicen que está en coma.

Albert soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Había intentado comunicarse con Candy todavía pero no había tenido buenos resultados. Su secretaria le había dicho que lo había ido a buscar tres días atrás y que Candy le dijo que se comunicaría con él después, pues la línea de su casa no servía. Eso tranquilizó en ese momento a Albert, pero no mucho porque desde entonces no había sabido nada.

\- ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Quién es él?

\- No me preocupa quien sea él. S..se trata de otra cosa.

Albert se incorporó, visiblemente alerta. La miró cuestionadoramente antes de acercarse a ella y aproximar sus manos a los hombros de su hermana.

\- ¿De qué cosa, Vicky? –la muchacha tragó y él sintió que el suelo se abría lentamente debajo de sí.

\- La otra persona que sufrió un accidente fue Candice.

Albert sintió que algo de la fuerza de sus piernas se perdía, así que afirmó sus pies y se tomó más fuerte de su hermana. Vicky gimió y lo ayudó a sentarse. Él estaba pálido pero no la soltaba de ningún modo.

\- ¿Q.. qué pasó?

\- Algún problema con unas monturas, estaban mal puestas o en muy mal estado, porque ambos se cayeron de sus respectivos caballos. El muchacho fue traído para acá, pero a ella la internaron en el Centro Médico de Chicago.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a ella?

\- Dicen afuera que su carrera deportiva se ha acabado. Algo de que se fracturó uno de los brazos, se rompió los ligamentos o algo así. Creo que ya está algo mejor, han hecho algunas entrevistas a sus amigos, parecen optimistas referente a su salud, pero su familia no ha querido hablar con ningún medio.

\- Centro Médico de Chicago has dicho, ¿verdad? Necesito irme -y se incorporó de pronto, dejando a Vicky sorprendida y tambaleante.

\- Oye, ¿nos vas a dejar solas?… Candy no está tan mal después de todo.

\- Vicky, tengo cuatro días sin verla... estaba a punto de volverme loco, entre el temor de que mi madre no superara el accidente, mi papá con riesgo de recaer y no saber nada de Candy; ahora que sé que está en un hospital, no puedo estar lejos si también me necesita. Veré si hay manera de que sea trasladada para acá, necesito ser testigo de que ella se encuentra bien –dijo tomando las escaleras para no esperar el elevador.

No hubiera podido detenerlo aunque lo hubiera intentado.

Albert tenía el latido del corazón acelerado, retumbando en su pecho con violencia mientras sentía que el sudor frío recorría su piel. Logró pasar inadvertido entre todo el mundo de gente esperando afuera. De algo servía siempre haber mantenido un bajo perfil a pesar de que su padre lo reprendía un poco por eso.

Al parecer, el jinete que atendían en el hospital era querido por muchos pues había jóvenes que habían acampado y tenían letreros de apoyo. Algunos portaban las chaquetas destinadas a los miembros del equipo de futbol de alguna escuela, vio flores y globos, cosas que él no se imaginó ver cuando saliera. Efectivamente, había dos camionetas de distintas televisoras y algunos reporteros hacían guardia tomando distintos ángulos de la multitud y del hospital.

Fue a toda prisa hacia su auto y logró salir del lugar más rápido de lo que pensaba, pero en el Centro Médico las cosas no estaban mejor. También había mucha gente afuera, aunque la mayoría eran reporteros. ¿Cómo la noticia de un accidente en el hípico se había convertido en el suceso del momento?

No encontró estacionamiento por ningún lado y maldijo internamente su mala suerte. Recorrió un par de calles y por fin logró un lugar. No le importaba mucho lo que tuviera que caminar para llegar al hospital, solo rezaba que la familia no hubiera pedido un cordón para mantener a todos los curiosos fuera y que eso también lo excluyera.

Para cuando entró en el hospital y logró convencer al guardia de que no era un periodista (vergonzosamente fue revisado en busca de una grabadora o alguna cámara, las cuales -desde luego- no tenía), ya estaba desesperado.

Casi suspiró cuando pudo llegar al módulo de información, y preguntó a la enfermera por el nombre completo de Candice. La muchacha lo miró con interés, pero le dijo que la chica estaba en un piso diferente, que no estaba autorizado a recibir información si no era familiar, pero que podía acceder al módulo de información del piso para solicitar acceso a su habitación. Albert casi le agradeció dándole un abrazo y salió disparado hacia los elevadores que llevaban al piso donde estaba Candice.

Fue cuando llegó, que nuevamente se encontró con vigilantes en el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de Candice. Le preguntaron su nombre, le pidieron su identificación mucho antes de preguntarle a qué paciente iba a visitar. Cuando Albert dijo que era el novio de Candice, ellos lo miraron con algo de burla después de verse entre ellos. En ese momento el muchacho que había besado a Candy salió de una habitación del fondo del pasillo para decirle algo a una enfermera que estaba cerca, y el guardia lo señaló.

\- No sé a quien pretendes engañar, porque ese que va allá es el novio de la muchacha que pensabas ir a ver. Ha estado aquí desde que la trajeron y ha permanecido a su lado en todo momento, su familia lo reconoció como tal y nos fue dicho desde que llegamos que era de los pocos a quienes se les tenía permitido el acceso. Lo lamento, amigo. Debiste pensar mucho mejor en qué decirnos si querías una exclusiva.

A Albert se le fue el color por un segundo, pero después su cara se puso roja y apretó las manos en puños de una forma tan fuerte que los dedos se le pusieron blancos.

\- Ese niño imberbe no es su novio. Necesitan decírselo a ella. Dígale que su verdadero novio está aquí y quiere verla.

Un guardia dudó, entrecerrando los ojos un momento y miró a su compañero quien tenía una ceja alzada.

\- Andley…. William Alb… Andley -dijo entre dientes el hombre en cuanto se separó de ellos, recordando el nombre inscrito en la identificación de Albert, pero se encaminó hacia la habitación al mismo tiempo que el joven regresaba a ella.

Albert lo vio caminar los metros que les separaban y cruzar palabras con el muchacho y la manera en que el joven lo volteó a ver le hizo sentir que los cabellos de la nuca se erizaban. El odio era tan claro a través de su mirada, que dudó que le diese el recado a ella. Seguidamente de eso, el guardia regresó a donde Albert estaba y lo miró casi con aburrimiento.

\- Dice que no tiene otro novio que no sea él y que si vuelve usted al piso, podemos perfectamente desalojarlo usando la fuerza si es necesario.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? –Albert se abalanzó, tratando de pasar, pero los brazos fuertes de esos hombres lo sostuvieron-. Dígale a la señora Anderson que necesito verla, ella sabe perfectamente quién soy yo!

\- No te resistas, amigo. La señora no se encuentra en el piso en este momento. Estuvo toda la mañana pero se retiró hace dos horas. Si ella te conoce como dices, tendrás que esperar a que regrese. Cuando lo haga -puntualizó.

Albert respiraba agitado, pero trató de tranquilizarse. Los hombres lo instaron a regresar al elevador no sin antes amenazar con que si volvía a intentar escurrirse sin permiso a esa ala del edificio, no iban a ser tan amables.

Albert bajó de nuevo, pensando cómo iba a poder verla con esos tipos impidiendo su entrada, así que pidió hablar con el director del hospital para que le permitiese verla.

\- Lo siento –escuchó decir al hombre tras una hora de esperarlo y cinco minutos de explicarle su situación-. El caso de la muchacha es especial y no me refiero tanto a su salud. No puedo tener certeza de que no eres un reportero buscando una nota, sobre todo porque luces un poco mayor para ella. Ya hemos recibido varios fingiendo ser amigos o familiares, por eso autoricé a que viniesen esos hombres a encargarse de su protección.

\- No entiendo cómo un accidente en un caballo puede haber sido motivo de tantas medidas de seguridad..! –dijo, frustrado.

El hombre mayor lo miró, su expresión era confusa.

\- ¿De verdad no eres reportero?

\- No!

El médico ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de proseguir.

\- Casi te lo creo. Solamente alguien que no estuviese en los medios podía ignorar que no fue precisamente un accidente -Albert palideció-. La noticia ha salido en cadena nacional incluso, el video de su caída lo han pasado en cada noticiero desde entonces. Hay muchas especulaciones, pero sospechan que fue intento de homicidio y si las cosas no van bien con el otro muchacho que atienden en el otro hospital, el asunto será mucho más serio.

Albert estaba pálido, miraba al médico estupefacto. No podía creer que hubiese pasado eso.

\- ¿Quién era el otro que sufrió el accidente?

\- Un amigo de ella. Anthony Brower creo que se llama. Algunos han responsabilizado a unos chicos que se encargan de los aparejos y de la revisión de todos los implementos, debido a que son estrictos en las competiciones y esa noticia está en todos lados desde anoche.

\- Necesito verla, ¿entiende? Esto es más importante ahora que antes. Si ella ha estado en peligro, no quiero dejarla sola en ningún momento.

\- Como te he dicho, muchacho, no hay acceso a ella por ahora. Ni siquiera sus amigos han podido visitarla, solo su familia y el muchacho que ellos dicen que es su novio.

\- Dicen que lo es, pero no es verdad. Ella puede confirmarlo.

\- La palabra de sus padres es la única que importa ahora. Ella puede que llegue a estar consciente pero sigue siendo menor de edad.

\- No por mucho.

\- Pues… -el médico dudó-, si mi memoria no me falla, su expediente dice que nació el mes de noviembre, así que son meses en los que ellos pueden decidir lo que puede hacer o no.

Albert se quedó frío, tratando de comprender sus palabras. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía falta para que Candy cumpliese los 18 años? Habían hablado de ello como algo muy próximo, pero nunca le había dado una fecha. Él mismo no solía festejar su cumpleaños. Tampoco celebraban el de Vicky desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Al inicio, esa falta de emotividad por celebrar los cumpleaños le había resultado natural, sin embargo con los años, al darse cuenta que sus amigos tenían fiestas, le causó algo de dolor. Fue hasta que fue un poco mayor y quiso celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana, que su padre se enfadó y despotricó por todo sin motivo, y cancelaron todo tipo de celebración. Desde entonces, festejar el día del nacimiento de alguno de ellos resultaba inverosímil y esto mismo fue lo que pasó con referencia a Candy. Albert lo lamentó.

Trató de convencer al médico durante un buen rato más, pero el médico fue inflexible y tuvo que soportar el hecho de ser casi despedido de la oficina puesto que el hombre ya había dicho su última palabra.

Albert salió, sin saber ahora qué podía hacer al respecto. La gente afuera, la camioneta de la estación de televisión, los amigos concurridos en la sala de espera que iban y venían, pero que tampoco les era permitido el acceso. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber intentado hacer algo en contra de ella y por qué?

Cuando iba a sentarse a esperar a que alguien de la familia llegara, para que le permitiera verla, lo pensó mejor. Necesitaba ver lo que había pasado, necesitaba que estuvieran exagerando con todo eso y al final resultara un error humano y no algo premeditado. El asunto era dónde conseguir mirar algo que seguro ya no estaba siendo pasado a todas horas en televisión.

Salió del hospital y se dirigió a una de las camionetas, golpeando fuerte la puerta lateral hasta que alguien abrió.

Lo primero que vieron los ojos del hombre que estaba dentro fue un billete de 100 dólares, lo cual atrajo por completo su atención.

\- Necesito que me muestres el video del accidente en el hípico, si es que lo tienes.

El hombre titubeó.

\- Si me das dos billetes más como ese, puedo incluso conseguirte el video para que lo tengas en tu colección.

Albert gruñó, pero sacó los billetes de su cartera y los abanicó delante de la cara del hombre, el cual quiso quitárselos de la mano.

\- El video primeramente, no quiero juegos.

No fueron muchos minutos en los que el hombre rebuscó hasta que seleccionó un videocasete, lo puso en la máquina para corroborar que fuese él y con la primera escena adelantó la cinta.

\- Éste es. Si quieres una copia, necesito que me des por lo menos uno de ellos.

\- Enséñame el accidente primero.

El hombre asintió, esperando a que la imagen que deseaba apareciese en la pantalla.

\- ¿El de ella o el de él?

\- Los dos.

La cinta siguió adelantándose hasta que el hombre llegó a la parte que sabía era donde había comenzado todo. Detuvo la grabación justo en una imagen donde ella estaba montando al final del circuito, así que volteó a verlo para que le diese parte del dinero. Albert asintió, dándole uno de los tres billetes, entonces el hombre puso play a la cinta y ésta prosiguió.

Lo primero que pensó es que se veía preciosa, enfundada en su traje de montar, con la espalda recta y las manos firmemente tomadas de la rienda. El corazón se le hizo un puño al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en una cama del hospital. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a las preguntas que el hombre le hacía con respecto a si la conocía o por qué estaba interesado en saber lo del accidente al punto de ofrecerle dinero.

El hombre se dio por vencido al notar que no obtendría respuesta, tomando un videocasete de la estantería dentro de ese reducido lugar, y lo sacó del empaque. Rotuló la pegatina que venía anexada y escribió sobre ella la palabra "Hípico" y tapó el marcador.

Albert miraba en silencio como otro muchacho terminaba y los conductores del evento nombraban a Brower, elogiando su corta pero excelente trayectoria, entonces lo vio comenzar.

Los rasgos faciales del muchacho eran de concentración pura. Estaba logrando buenos marcadores, haciendo la prueba de mucho mayor nivel de complejidad. Lo vio cuando se encaminaba a las últimas vallas que eran demasiado altas, por lo que tuvo que aumentar más la velocidad.

Las primeras dos fueron pasadas con éxito, pero en la tercera algo raro sucedió, porque el caballo se negó a saltar, deteniéndose en el acto y el muchacho voló por el aire hasta caer lejos de la toma que el camarógrafo había grabado. Fue unos momentos después que la imagen lo tomó de nuevo, la postura era extraña, pero lo impactante era que el casco estaba ladeado y a los segundos pudo verse una mancha de sangre sobre el suelo al hacerse un acercamiento.

Albert se estremeció. No hacía mucho que había visto al muchacho y era imposible asimilar que era el mismo que aparecía en ese video.

\- Después de eso, cortaron la transmisión, pero el camarógrafo siguió grabando. Has tenido suerte de que yo tuviese el video completo, lo conseguí con un amigo antes de que la policía solicitara las grabaciones para realizar la investigación.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar para que la toma se ampliara porque Candice se dirigía a caballo al lugar donde su amigo se encontraba. Se oía lo que el comentarista estaba diciendo, al parecer estaba aterrado de lo que había pasado.

La caída le puso la piel de gallina. Ella, tan frágil, había luchado por sostenerse de la crin cuando la silla se ladeó 0rimero levemente hacia su costado izquierdo y después violentamente hacia el ó, con las patas del caballo evitándola apenas, la silla golpeando una de sus piernas y envuelta por un ligero esparcimiento de polvo.

No podía ver su cara pero el ángulo en que el camarógrafo había tomado, hacía notorio que el golpe a su hombro había sido bastante serio.

Las náuseas llegaron casi enseguida, pero respiró profundo para tratar de controlarse y se tomó fuerte de donde pudo para que su cuerpo no flaqueara. Tenía cuatro días de no comer bien, de estar muerto de preocupación, de sentirse ansioso y no dormir ni descansar sino por ratos. Su cuerpo le estaba cobrando factura en ese momento, así que el que estuviese casi a punto del desmayo, era algo casi esperado debido a la emoción tan fuerte que había sentido de verla caer de esa manera.

\- Ey, amigo ¿estás bien? –Albert asintió, tragando con fuerza.

\- No había visto el accidente.

\- Entonces ¿sí es tu amiga?

Albert lo miró, su expresión era todavía dolorosa, pero no le respondió.

El hombre detuvo la grabación.

\- ¿Quieres tener el video completo? –preguntó en cambio, al notar que el ojiazul no le daría ninguna información.

Aunque Albert se sentía incapaz de verlo de nuevo, de cualquier manera accedió asintiendo, apreciando que el dolor en su pecho se volvía más agudo y lamentando haber ignorado que a ella le hubiese pasado todo eso. ¿Quien pudo haber intentado hacerle algo tan malo a ella, a los dos?

Fueron torturantes los minutos en que tuvo que esperar a que el hombre le entregase el video completo, pero cuando lo hizo, tras asegurarse de que se había grabado correctamente y pagarle los 200 dólares restantes, salió de la camioneta con el video quemándole en la mano y sintiendo las náuseas volver.

Caminó queriendo dirigirse adentro del hospital, pero lo pensó mejor. Si llegaba con ese video en la mano, el acceso iba a ser imposible, así que se tuvo que quedar afuera hasta que pudiese reconocer a alguien de la familia de Candice que asegurara a los guardias que él era el novio de ella. La tía, la abuela, los primos, inclusive su madre. Cualquiera de ellos podía atestiguar que era su novio, sólo deseaba que lo hicieran.

Recordando que debía saber el estado de su madre, llamó al hospital Saint Joan desde una caseta, sin perder de vista la entrada al hospital donde su novia era atendida.

\- Señorita, mi hermana, la señorita Andley se encuentra en el tercer piso a la espera de que mi madre despierte del coma inducido, necesito poder comunicarme con ella. Es urgente.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que por fin escuchara su voz.

\- ¿Dónde estás?! –siseó.

\- ¿Cómo está mamá?

\- Todavía no despierta. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- No me permiten verla. Estoy esperando que alguno de sus familiares llegue para que me den la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella.

\- Te fuiste hace tres horas!

\- No voy a regresar sin haberla visto primero. Ya supe cómo pasó todo. He visto el video del accidente.

Vicky hizo una pausa, su tono cambió a uno más cauteloso mientras Albert sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

\- No puedo ni explicártelo, sólo sé que me estoy sintiendo cada vez más desesperado porque no me dejan verla. Soy capaz de ingresar saltando al edificio y entrando por la salida de emergencia.

\- No puedes hacer eso!

\- No me están dejando otra alternativa. Estoy esperando por si Elroy o sus hijos aparecen para que ellos me den la oportunidad de pasar hasta su cuarto. Un imbécil ha dicho que es su novio y no me ha permitido entrar.

Vicky se quedó callada por un segundo.

\- Creo que te has enfadado en serio. Tú nunca maldices.

\- No me agrada hacerlo, pero siento que estoy a punto de estallar.

Albert recibió silencio por unos segundos e incluso temió que la llamada se hubiese cortado, pero entonces escuchó suspirar a su hermana.

\- No te preocupes por nosotros hasta que puedas hablar con Candy. Mamá sigue dormida, así que no creo que puedas cambiar eso estando como estatua en este lugar. Llámame, sin embargo. Quiero sentirme segura de que si pasa algo, puedo decírtelo. Y cómprate un móvil en cuanto todo se empiece a aclarar.

\- Trataré. No soy mucho de esas cosas.

\- Ahora no se trata de que seas o no gente de tecnología, son cosas que hacen falta en momentos de emergencia. No quiero pasar por una angustia tan grande como fue no encontrarte cuando mamá chocó.

\- Yo tampoco quiero… Iré en cuanto pueda.

\- Lo sé. Te quiero.

\- Yo también –y colgó. En ese momento la figura delgada de Annie apareció ante sus ojos, iba su madre con ella pero se había adelantado.

Albert tuvo que correr para alcanzar a la muchacha y poder detenerla. La escuchó tragarse el grito cuando lo reconoció en el momento que él la jaló del brazo.

\- Casi me trago la lengua! –dijo cuando pudo tomar aire.

\- Necesito verla, Annie.

\- No te van a dejar, Albert.

\- Pero por qué?

\- No sé que diablos se traen mi madre y mi tía, pero inclusive me han prohibido que hable contigo –y lo miró más detenidamente-. Luces horrible.

\- No puedo explicar todo lo que ha pasado, pero necesito verla. Me estoy muriendo por dentro sin saber que ella está bien. He llamado a casa de ella, a tu casa todos estos días, la mandé buscar al hípico el día del accidente. Nadie ha podido decirle que estoy muerto de preocupación.

\- Vi que había reporteros fuera de la casa de doña Virginia. ¿Es verdad que chocó?

\- Lo hizo. Está delicada todavía.

\- Lo siento, Albert.

\- Te lo agradezco, pero realmente necesito de ti que me ayudes para poder verla.

\- No puedo! ¿Sabes que ni siquiera yo he estado en su habitación más de un par de minutos? El tipo ese que dice que es su novio ha estado como perro guardián al lado de su cama, haciéndonos sentir incómodos a todos. Mi tío lo odia, mi tía y mis primos no le dirigen la palabra, pero no me han dicho por qué.

\- Es mentira. Candice está enamorada de mí y tú lo sabes. No puede ser que me hubiese engañado con otro.

\- Eso mismo le dije a mi madre, pero no me quiere hacer caso. Mi abuela se enojó hace dos días y estuvo discutiendo con mi tía, pero no supe qué le dijo. La puso un poco mal, nos dio un susto. Estuvo unas horas en observación pero ahora se ha quedado en casa con mis hermanos.

\- Todo es un desastre, pero necesito que ella sepa que necesito verla.

\- Le diré que has venido a buscarla si el perro guardián nos da un respiro.

\- Todo sería más fácil si los guardias me permitieran el acceso.

\- Déjame ver que puedo hacer por ti, subiré, pero necesito que estés en el primer piso, esperando noticias -Albert señaló la cinta en su mano-. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

\- La conseguí con el tipo de la camioneta. Yo ignoraba que ella había tenido el accidente y le di dinero para poder verlo.

\- Pues será mejor que vayas a guardarlo en algún sitio. No por ser familiar de ella me permiten ingresar algunas cosas. Y será mejor que lo hagas pronto, mi madre estará furiosa porque no entré junto con ella y seguro que vendrá por mí pronto. No quiero que te vea.

Albert así lo hizo. Caminó hasta su coche para dejar la cinta dentro, cerciorándose ahora de pagar el parquímetro y ya que estuvo seguro de que todo estaba en orden, regresó al hospital.

Había ingresado al primer piso cuando vio a Annie, quien lo estaba esperando, visiblemente ansiosa.

\- Te has tardado!

\- El coche estaba lejos y el guardia nuevamente me revisó para "certificar" que no tenía ninguna grabadora.

\- Es un puto acosador.

\- ¿Qué conseguiste?

\- Le dije a Candy que habías venido a verla pero que no te permitían entrar. Se puso a llorar. Hoy es cuando realmente ha estado despierta más tiempo porque ha estado prácticamente dormida casi todo el tiempo. Me rompió el corazón verle de esa forma, pero el imbécil cabeza hueca ése tuvo que entrar a la habitación antes de que pudiera explicarle lo que le pasó a tu madre.

\- ¿Cómo podré verla?

\- Ese es el problema. No la dejan ni siquiera levantarse de la cama para ir al sanitario. Entiendo que el dolor del brazo es fuerte, pero no pensé que fuese tan incapacitante.

\- No debería serlo, a menos que se hubiese dañado algún otro sitio –dijo, tras pensarlo.

\- Pues cuando mi hermano se fracturó la clavícula, con un cabestrillo tuvo suficiente. El mismo día tuvo que ir de un lado a otro, tomándose placas de los huesos y cosas así.

Albert siguió callado. No le importaba en ese momento la fractura que había padecido alguna vez el primo de Candice y la chica lo entendió.

\- ¿Algo que puedas hacer por mí?

\- ¿Aparte de arriesgar mi culo viniendo a decirte? –Albert cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos-. Ya, perdona. Sé que tú estás pasando por momentos difíciles también. Lo único que puedo hacer es generar una distracción y conseguir que ella se levante de la cama para que puedan verse en las escaleras. No creo que el elevador sea un mejor sitio, a veces el estúpido aparato tarda minutos en llegar al piso.

\- ¿Crees que será seguro para ella? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Creo que si ella se siente lo suficientemente bien, lo intentará. Si acaso no resulta, intentaremos otra cosa.

\- Espero que tengas razón.

\- Y yo.

Albert estuvo en las escaleras, junto al acceso al piso de Candice por un tiempo que le pareció eterno. Su rostro preocupado y ansioso era visible para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto. Apenas sintió que el alma vino a su cuerpo en el momento que miró la cara de ella, aunque pálida, su mirada lo buscaba con ansiedad en el momento que ingresó al acceso de las escaleras.

\- Aquí estás…! –en ese momento hizo un gesto de dolor que lo alertó a él de que las cosas eran peores de lo que pensaba. Se apresuró con intenciones de abrazarla, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, así que sólo la tocó del rostro. Tenía vendajes que le mantenían inmovilizado un brazo y en la otra mano tenía un suero conectado a una intravenosa. Ante su silencio, Candice continuó-. Creí que no iba a volver a verte.

\- Rayos, Annie está loca. Debió decirme que tenías todavía el suero, que estabas vendada incluso.

\- Le agradezco que lo haya hecho. Me estaba volviendo loca acostada en esa cama. Luzco horrorosa.

\- Eso no es verdad. Y no había podido venir a verte, no sabía lo que te había pasado, no es que no quisiera estar cerca de ti –fue entonces cuando escucharon el grito de alguien nombrándola-. Necesitan saber que eres mi pareja. No puedo permanecer aislado de ti, Candice.

En ese momento el joven del hípico se apersonó en las escaleras. Miraba preocupado hasta que miró a Albert. Su rostro se endureció, pero dirigió sus palabras a Candice.

\- No debiste levantarte.

\- Terry, no es necesar…

\- Márchate! –ordenó a Albert, interrumpiéndola-. ¿Has venido a ver qué de bien salió tu plan de hacerle daño?

Albert dejó caer las manos, sin comprender a qué se refería, pero poniéndose en guardia irguiéndose de hombros más rápido de lo que Terry había esperado.

\- No sé qué diablos tienes pensado, pero ella es mi pareja y será mejor que lo entiendas.

\- Y una mierda! Vete a la habitación, Candy. No te quiero cerca de ese tipo ni un segundo más.

\- Terry! ¿qué demonios…?

\- Que te vayas, te digo! –y trató de apartarla, aunque lo hizo a sabiendas que el rubio o ella, o ambos iban a protestar.

\- No me pienso ir a ningún sitio! Estoy cansada de que quieran tomar todas las decisiones de mi vida, fue una jodida caída de un caballo, no un derrame cerebral!

En ese momento, uno de los de seguridad llegó a las escaleras. Albert no tuvo tiempo de pensar, empujó a Terry al darse cuenta que el tipo iba a sacar algo de dentro de su saco y dio el mejor golpe del que fue capaz al hombre antes de que nadie pudiese reaccionar. No podía arriesgarse a que sacara un arma y alguno de ellos saliera lastimado.

Entonces Terry se le echó encima, tratando de golpearlo y logrando desestabilizarlo un poco y eso pasó incluso antes de que el tipo cayese conmocionado al suelo.

Por un tiempo que pareció eterno, fue un luchar por derribar al otro, bajo el riesgo de caerse de las escaleras. A pesar de que el muchacho era más joven que él, sabía pelear. No le resultó tan fácil dominarlo y conseguir quedar a horcadas sobre él, sosteniendo sus brazos. Estaban rojos y sudorosos, respirando agitadamente, sangrando ambos de nariz y comisura de la boca.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres, muchacho imbécil?!

\- No voy a dejar que le hagas daño! –respondió Terry, escupiendo sangre, a punto de las lágrimas-. No me importa que seas un maldito psicópata!

\- Joder..! –escucharon decir. Ambos no querían dejar de verse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo ante lo que dijo la voz después-. Llamen al médico.

Albert miró hacia la persona que había hablado. Se impresionó de que lo primero que mirase fuese el cañón de una pistola. El otro tipo de seguridad estaba apuntándole directo a la cara mientras el hombre que había caído al suelo se trataba de incorporar. Detrás de ellos, estaba Annie, pálida como una hoja y con los ojos llenos de horror.

El gemido de Candice los sacó de su estupor. Voltearon Terry y Albert a mirarla, encontrándola en una esquina, sollozando, con el suero desprendido y una gran mancha de sangre a sus pies. Después de eso, Annie se desvaneció.

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

\- Estás en un jodido lío.

Albert estaba esposado, uno de los guardias estaba a su lado, sosteniendo un trapo con un pedazo de hielo porque se había resistido a tomar nada hasta que supieran qué iban a hacer con él.

\- Tengo derecho a verla, es mi novia!

\- Y una mierda! –gritó Terry, entrando-. Te lo advierto, y esta será la última manera civilizada de hacerlo. No te quiero cerca de ella y no me va a importar llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para impedirlo!

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- Nada que no te merezcas. La vida de _mi hijo_ está en riesgo en este momento y todo por culpa tuya!

\- ¿Qué diablos..?

\- Si Candy o mi hijo mueren, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para destruirte, ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿Qué hijo? ! !

\- Mi hijo!

Albert estaba impactado.

\- Estás loco si crees que en caso de que ella esté embarazada, el bebé es tuyo. Candice es mi pareja, tú sabes que ella no lo negó cuando apareciste para forzarme a irme! ¿Para qué tratas de aparentar que eres su novio cuando eso no es cierto?

\- Ella es mi novia. El hijo que espera es mío, no tuyo!

\- ¿Qué demonios están tratando de decir? –preguntó un hombre entrando que Albert no conocía.

Terry se quedó lívido, Albert lo notó enseguida. El hombre era grande y estaba cabreado. Detrás de él estaban otros dos de su misma envergadura, pero mucho más jóvenes.

Terry titubeó, haciéndose pequeño en el acto.

\- ¿Están tratando de decir que mi hija es una chica fácil? ¿Qué cualquiera de los dos se ha acostado con ella?

El hombre empujó a Terry y se abalanzó hacia Albert, pero los hombres jóvenes detrás de él lo detuvieron antes de que el de seguridad levantase una mano.

\- Tranquilízate, papá.

\- Están diciendo que mi hija es una puta! –gruñó, enfadadísimo-. Que su hermana, la más pequeña y de la que siempre han estado orgullosos se acuesta con todos, y el hijo que espera puede ser de cualquiera! ¿Después de ellos dos, cuántos más van a llegar? ¿Tony también? ¿Stear?

Albert se incorporó gruñendo, el de seguridad lo sostuvo para que se estuviera quieto.

\- Ella no es ninguna puta!

El padre de Candice se soltó del agarre de sus hijos y fue tras Albert con todas sus fuerzas, derribando incluso al hombre de seguridad. Fue necesario que entre los dos hijos varones del padre de Candice e incluso otro agente que no había estado en el piso antes, lo detuvieran. Para entonces, Albert estaba jadeando, mirando con extrema animadversión al hombre mayor mientras el padre de Candice estaba aún furioso, con los puños ensangrentados, respirando dificultosamente.

\- Será mejor que llevemos al joven a la estación de policía. Si siguen peleando, terminaré llevándomelos a todos –dijo el agente recién llegado.

\- Era la segunda ocasión que intentaba ingresar –dijo el tipo de seguridad que había sido golpeado-. Le advertí que no era permitido que nadie accediera a excepción de la familia. Sabía que de hacerlo, iba a ser enviado a la comisaría, debe de estar loco para haberse atrevido a entrar de cualquier manera.

\- Entonces, me lo llevo. Una noche tras las rejas le traen a cualquiera una buena dosis de lucidez.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

Candy abrió los ojos una vez más. Sentía un dolor espantoso en el bajo vientre y muchos deseos de vomitar. El dolor en el hombro era como el palpitar del corazón. Se hacía más fuerte con cada latido. Ella gimió.

\- Mi niña, ¿tienes mucho dolor? Llamaré al médico..

Era su abuela, así que Candy abrió los ojos.

\- No, Nany...! –dijo apenas-. No quiero médicos, ni medicinas… necesito ver a Albert.

\- Tu padre no le dejará ingresar al hospital.

\- ¿Por qué?!

\- Tom dijo que discutieron y se fueron a los golpes.

\- ¿Sabe que él es mi novio? Papá no es un hombre violento y Albert tampoco lo había sido hasta ahora. Él y Terry se agarraron a golpes, también.

\- Lo sé. Yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero el sólo hecho de que alguien tocase a su pequeña lo hubiese sido, cariño. Así es Joe. Por eso yo les había pedido que esperaran a que cumplieras la mayoría de edad para decirle a tu familia. Supuse que para entonces ya vivirías en otro lado, que estarías en la universidad.

\- Nadie se esperaba que pasara esto, tampoco. ¿No has sabido cómo se encuentra Tony? Nadie me quiere decir nada.

\- Lo siento, no he sabido nada de tu amigo. Tú sabes que no me dicen todas las cosas que suceden, pero imagino que si estuviese demasiado mal ya nos habríamos enterado todos.

\- Necesito saber de él, pero también que me averigües el por qué pelearon Albert y papá.

\- No insistas, hija. No importa eso ahora.

\- Es que si no lo haces, no sabré cómo se encuentra Albert con respecto a todo. Tengo miedo de que vaya a la cárcel si papá lo acusa de algo.

La mujer mayor miró a su nieta con tristeza.

\- Ah, mi niña –la escuchó musitar- es que no quisiera tener que decirte esto…

\- Nany…

Se hizo una pausa que obligó a Candy a moverse y comenzó a gimotear por el dolor.

\- Un ángel fue enviado al cielo,… pero Dios te dará otros, y los vas a amar y te darán el amor que este que no se ha quedado contigo, no pudo. Cuando tu padre se enteró que Albert pudo ser el padre, fue cuando discutieron.

Candy sintió que se estremecía al momento que una sensación helada la recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

\- ¿Qué? –su abuela tragó en seco, haciendo una pausa, pero prosiguió.

\- Yo quería que tu madre te lo dijera, pero no se atrevió, estaba deshecha. Esperabas un bebé mi niña, pero no pudo ser. No lo resistió. Dicen que desde la caída el bebé estuvo en riesgo, que por eso intentaron que estuvieras en reposo todo el tiempo.

\- No puede ser… -Candy musitó con incredulidad, pero el dolor en el vientre le aseguraba que algo así realmente había pasado.

\- Tuvieron que meterte al quirófano de nuevo, pero los médicos dicen que eres joven, que te recuperarás y podrás tener hijos más adelante.

\- Albert, él…?

\- No sabe que perdiste al bebé. Después de que te hicieran entrar al quirófano me mandaron llamar y no lo he visto, pero él sabía que estabas embarazada, Candy; el médico lo mencionó cuando te subieron a la camilla delante de él. Tu tía Elroy me lo dijo.

Los deseos de vomitar subieron de intensidad en ese momento y la abuela de Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de acercar la papelera para que su nieta vomitase.

El dolor producido por el movimiento brusco y las arcadas la dejó sin aire por unos segundos demasiado largos.

\- Respira, hija.

\- Necesito verlo! Por favor, que regrese –rogó.

\- No puede hija. Inclusive tu padre no ha permitido que el muchacho castaño venga a verte de nuevo. Con la historia de que uno era tu novio y el otro también decía ser el padre del bebé, alguno dijo que te acostabas con cualquiera. Por eso pelearon Albert y Joe. Lo golpeó, aprovechándose de que tu novio estaba esposado.

Candy tardó un segundo en comprender la magnitud de las palabras de su abuela. No el hecho de que el muchacho castaño fuese Terry, sino que hubiesen dicho que ella no era una muchacha decente. Instantáneamente, las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos.

\- ¿Albert dijo eso?

\- Honestamente, no sé quien lo dijo. Tom estaba tan enfadado por todo que me sorprendió que incluso nos dijese eso. Sin embargo, eso ya no importa. Lo único importante es que tú te recuperes.

Candy deseó que pudiera hacerlo, pero el dolor físico no era comparable al dolor emocional que estaba sintiendo. En cualquiera de los casos, ya fuese que lo hubiere mencionado su padre o que Albert lo hubiera hecho, el dolor y la vergüenza la hicieron sentirse basura delante de los ojos de cualquiera. ¿Por qué Terry había dicho que era su novio si ella tenía a Albert en su vida? ¿Por qué ella lo había permitido?

Debió decir que Terry era solo su amigo, debió pedir que Albert viniese a su lado, aún con el temor de que su padre se opusiese al saber que era mayor que ella varios años, pero fue cobarde. Tuvo miedo de que lo acusaran de algo y ahora estaba sola.

El sentimiento de abandono fue más grande cuando el dolor en su vientre le trajo el recuerdo de que dentro de ella había estado gestándose una vida. Un hijo de Albert y de ella. Un hijo que ya no vería crecer.

Lo había perdido sin saber que estaba ahí en primer lugar. Y aunque nunca imaginó que lo hubiese estado esperando, recordó las veces que imaginó hacer su vida con Albert cuando fuese más adulta, y ser su esposa, y tener sus hijos. Habían sido meras fantasías en aquel momento, pero ahora se topaba con que parte de ellas se habían cristalizado para luego desmoronarse sin avisar.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

Albert trató nuevamente de tomar aire, pero por la nariz era imposible. Su padre lo miraba severamente, a pesar de que no le había querido dirigir la palabra desde que salieron de la estación.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, el corazón le dolía. Dejarla a ella en las manos de aquel muchacho que insistía ser el padre de su hijo lo había llenado de muchísima frustración. Haber tenido que soportar que el mismo padre de Candice hablara sobre ella de esa forma, eso lo había alterado como pocas veces alguien lo había hecho, pero pensarla a ella con el charco de sangre a sus pies, eso lo tenía sufriendo más de lo que había sufrido en todos esos días.

Había estado en esa estación de policía más de cuatro horas, hasta ese momento le permitieron que hiciese una llamada a pesar de que su nariz parecía estar rota, a pesar de que tenía otros moretones en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, el dolor físico le parecía insignificante. Podía con él si eso se proponía, e iba a ir a verla, aunque tuviese que agarrarse a golpes con todos otra vez solamente para conseguirlo.

\- Llévame a la calle Lincoln –le dijo al chofer del auto de su padre, pero el hombre mayor lo contradijo.

\- Definitivamente, no.

\- Papá, necesito volver.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Sabes tú lo que me ha costado encargarme de este desatino tuyo? He tenido que echar mano de todos mis contactos para eliminar tu expediente de dentro de las oficinas de la policía, no pienso permitir que vuelvas a buscarla y te lleven de nuevo ahí.

\- Es mi pareja, papá. Ya te había dicho que no voy a renunciar a ella y no lo haré.

\- Tu nombre y tu fotografía la tienen los vigilantes de todo el hospital, me lo dijo el detective que te trajo. No vas a pasar ni diez metros de la entrada cuando otros tantos se hagan cargo de ti.

\- Pero es que tengo que verla! ¡No puedo dejarla sola en este momento!

\- Tu deber es estar con tu madre ahora, ¿ya se te olvidó que se encuentra delicada todavía? ¿Parte de ti sufrió amnesia que no has recordado que ella se encuentra en otro hospital, mucho más grave que lo que está esa chiquilla que insistes en llamar _tu novia_?

\- No es sólo _mi novia_, papá. Es **mi **mujer y está esperando a **mi** hijo. No puedes decirme que debo estar lejos de ella y ninguna otra persona tampoco lo hará.

\- ¿Y qué piensas que vas a hacer? ¿Darle tu apellido a ese chiquillo que muy bien podría no ser tu hijo? ¿Casarte con ella? ¿Despilfarrar el dinero que mi padre te dejó en _ésa_?

\- Es mi hijo, y sí, me voy a casar con ella si me acepta. Lo que voy a hacer antes que nada es hacerle saber que son lo más importante para mí. Su padre es un imbécil que no la merece y estoy seguro que no se opondrá a que se quede conmigo, y eso incluye que viva conmigo, que dependa de mí si así lo quiere, aunque tú te retuerzas despreciándola todo el tiempo.

El padre de Albert se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Albert no se esperaba esa reacción.

\- ¿Tanto así la quieres? –preguntó con voz apagada el hombre mayor. Albert tuvo oportunidad en esos minutos para serenarse y fue consciente que su actitud en la forma de hablarle, también cambió.

\- Si tú quisiste a mi madre alguna vez, te aseguro que lo que yo siento por Candice es mucho mayor. Sé que es joven, sé que ni tú ni su madre quieren que estemos juntos, pero no me importa. Ahora lo único que puedo pensar es que ella está en ese hospital, que está sola, o peor, que está su padre haciéndola sentir tan mal como hizo que yo me sintiera cuando habló mal de ella.

\- ¿Por qué dices que su madre no te quiere?

\- Porque me lo dijo. Me pidió que me apartara de ella, pero desde luego que no pienso hacerlo.

\- Entonces, deja que yo me haga cargo por ti.

\- No pienso permitir que la alejes de mi vida, papá.

\- No te estaba proponiendo eso precisamente. Yo pensaba de ella que era una muchacha que iba tras de tu dinero… que su familia estaba de acuerdo con esas intenciones, pero me estás diciendo que ellos no te quieren en su vida, quizá me he equivocado.

\- Sabes que no puedo creerte, ¿no es cierto?

\- Si no puedes confiar en tu propia familia, entonces no sé en qué diablos puedes confiar. ¿De verdad crees que su padre la repudie?

\- Aunque no lo hiciera. Después de la manera en que habló de ella esta tarde, no quiero que se le acerque siquiera. No quiero que mi hijo ni ella tengan que depender de él para ninguna cosa. Hay personas que no merecen los hijos que tienen y ese tipo es uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, entonces?

\- Si su padre no se porta como un gilipollas, voy a hacer lo posible porque sea trasladada a la clínica donde está mi madre en cuanto me digan que ella y mi hijo están fuera de peligro.

\- Pero no te dejarán entrar. El oficial me lo dijo.

\- Ya encontraré el modo.

\- Yo podría ir, si tú quisieras.

Albert tragó. No estaba seguro de confiar en ese cambio tan drástico de su padre.

\- Pero yo necesito verla.

\- Deja que yo hable con su familia, si ellos se comportan con ella como tú dices, trataré de convencerlos de hacerme cargo yo mismo. Pediré el traslado que tú quieres, haré lo que sea para que seas feliz. Sabes lo que puedo lograr si me propongo alguna cosa. Es solamente cuestión de abrir la chequera y de repente parece que todo mundo es colaborador.

\- No puedo aceptar tu dinero, y lo sabes.

\- Entonces hazme un cheque. Tienes suficiente, ¿no?

Albert dudó nuevamente, pero era la primera vez que podía hablar con su padre sobre ella y sobre su familia sin ponerse a discutir. Si mantenía todo así, quizá fuese el único que los apoyaría para estar juntos.

\- Mi dinero es para los gastos del hospital. Si tienes pensado sobornar gente, esa no es mi línea, papá. Yo no pienso hacer cosas extrañas, solo defender mi posición.

\- No te preocupes por eso. No pienso hacer mal uso de tu dinero.

\- Necesito llegar a mi departamento. Tengo la chequera en casa.

\- Entonces, vamos –y le hizo señas al chofer que lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor-. Llévanos al departamento de mi hijo.

\- También debo recoger mi coche. Está en la calle Lincoln.

Su padre lo miró con suspicacia, pero después sonrió.

\- Me impresionas, hijo.

\- Iba a llegar primero con ella, no te hagas una idea errada.

\- Sin embargo parece que estabas planeando una jugada doble… muy parecido a mí, no cabe duda. Vamos de cualquier manera primero a tu edificio. No tiene caso hacer dos viajes a una misma dirección.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

Llegar hasta la habitación de la muchacha fue menos sencillo de lo que esperaba, pero la llamada a su amigo el gobernador el cual se comunicó con el alcalde, le agilizó las cosas.

No creía que Cecilia despreciara a su hijo a pesar de que William lo había dicho. Tendría que haber cambiado mucho en todos esos años para poder decir que eso había pasado, pero lo que Cornwell le había averiguado gracias a sus contactos, contaba otra cosa.

Era una mujer inteligente, no podía negarlo. Había escalado socialmente poco a poco, increíblemente eran miembros del mismo club aunque nunca la había visto e incluso podía haber ocurrido que alguna vez asistiesen a alguna fiesta, si no fuese porque las únicas fiestas que él concurría eran las que se efectuaban de manera más exclusiva. No se codeaba con cualquier grupo ni tampoco socializaba en todos lados.

Su chofer lo acompañaba y también uno de sus hombres de seguridad, así que no tuvo temor de acercarse a los hombres que resguardaban el pasillo.

\- Señor, no pueden tener acceso.

\- El director del hospital me lo ha dado. Creí que ya les había llamado.

Justo entonces un hombre vestido excepcionalmente salió del otro elevador y lo reconocieron como la persona que les habían contratado.

\- Doctor Kemp..

\- Señor Andley, supongo. Muchachos.. –saludó-. Lamento el contratiempo, no esperaba que alguien viniese de parte del alcalde para ver el caso de la muchacha. Quería actualizarlo personalmente de su estado antes de que pasase a verla.

\- Usted dirá.

\- Creo que será bueno que me acompañe unos momentos a la sala de descanso. Ahí podré darle referencia de todo lo que ha pasado. Justo hace unos minutos me comuniqué con el médico encargado de su caso y tengo los informes de su estado.

Will acompañó al médico seguido de sus empleados, pero no permitió que entraran en la sala de descanso junto con ellos.

\- Tiene mucha vigilancia, por lo que veo.

\- No estamos acostumbrados a tener un caso como el de la muchacha. No por lo menos uno que haya sido tan mediático. Ha venido gente de otras ciudades como si ella se tratase de una celebridad.

\- Dicen que no fue accidente.

\- Eso me temo, pero nosotros no estamos para valorar eso. Nos encargamos solamente de que su estado de salud sea favorable y que esté bien cuidada. El que tenga que tener seguridad nos ha complicado también las cosas. Han querido ingresar algunas personas… -Will lo miró atentamente. ¿Le diría lo que el agente le había confiado, que un par de hombres –William uno de ellos-, se habían ido a los golpes defendiendo la paternidad del bebé que ella esperaba?

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

\- De momento está estable. Tuvimos que intervenirla nuevamente, eso es algo que poca gente sabe.

\- ¿Eso por qué?

\- La muchacha estaba embarazada, pero perdió al producto. Cuando se enteró esta tarde, se alteró un poco, pero pensamos que no trajo otras consecuencias. El embrión se desprendió naturalmente, creo que a consecuencia de una caída debido a que se levantó de la cama sin autorización, sólo nos aseguramos que todo hubiese sido extraído para que después no tuviese ningún problema.

\- ¿Está consciente?

\- Supongo que sí, pero el médico le recetó un medicamento suave para tranquilizarla. Nunca es fácil para una madre, por muy joven que ella sea, toparse con que hubo un embarazo que no se logró.

\- ¿Podré verla?

\- Desde luego… por ello mismo me encuentro con usted en este momento. Solamente pueden verla personas que no sean sus familiares si yo autorizo de manera personal. No queremos que nadie haga alguna jugarreta. Ya tuvimos alguna esta tarde.

William guardó silencio esperando más pero el médico no prosiguió, y siguió al director del hospital con una expresión indescifrable en su semblante. Juntos traspasaron el área de los de seguridad e ingresaron a la habitación. Junto a la cama estaba una muchacha de cabello castaño, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada expectante.

\- Señorita, buenas noches. Soy el Dr. Kemp, el director del hospital ¿Su familia no se encuentra?

\- Mis padres salieron un momento, mis hermanos se marcharon a casa y vendrán mañana.

\- Creí que su abuela la estaba acompañando –dijo el director.

\- Su médico no se lo permite, se sintió mal hace dos días.

\- Es verdad… –dijo el médico-. Mire señorita Anderson, el caballero ha venido como un detalle de atención hacia su hermana de parte del alcalde. Es un suceso muy especial, según él mismo lo expuso al líder de la junta directiva hace una hora.

\- ¿El alcalde?

\- Como usted sabe, este asunto ha trascendido nacionalmente también, es del interés personal de parte del gobernador el que todo se aclare prontamente.

\- Mi intención al estar aquí –comenzó Will, tomando la palabra-, ha sido poder extender a la señorita Anderson las palabras expresadas de manera directa por el gobernador y también por el alcalde. Esperaba poder encontrarla despierta.

\- Ha estado despertando a ratos, su situación emocional no ha estado muy bien desde hace unas horas.

\- Lo supongo.

\- Sin embargo, yo puedo decirle que usted ha venido. No sé si eso lo haga sentir que ha cumplido con su encomienda.

Will fingió una sonrisa, mirando detenidamente a la muchacha. De ahí fijó su mirada en la que estaba recostada en esa cama. No se parecían. Una morena y la otra rubia. Y de verdad que la que estaba en esa cama era casi idéntica a Cecilia. Su cabello, su cara ovalada, los labios llenos aunque lucían un poco pálidos. Inclusive en esa cama, con un vendaje atravesando el pecho, sobre la bata de hospital, se veía hermosa.

\- Me gustaría poder quedarme unos momentos por si ella llegase a despertar e incluso quisiera que usted pudiese hablarme un poco de ella. Es algo que puedo agradecer de manera especial.

Paty titubeó.. ¿Qué le decía de su hermana?

En ese momento, el director del hospital tocó el hombro de Will y se disculpó, necesitando salir. Había otras cosas que atender. Sin embargo, se puso a sus órdenes en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Will sonrió amablemente al hombre y se comportó cortés, inclusive un poco condescendiente. Después de que el médico se retiró, William miró a la muchacha y la instó a continuar.

\- Ella ha practicado deportes desde que era niña. Siempre ha sido una muchacha de mucha fortaleza física. Es bastante competitiva y muy buena alumna también.

\- ¿Eres su única hermana?

\- Tenemos dos hermanos varones también, no son demasiado mayores que yo.

\- Supongo que estarán muy preocupados por ella.

\- Mi hermano Jim estudia la maestría en Princeton, imagino que sabe lo complicado que puede ser abandonar las clases algunos días para estar con ella, pero lo ha hecho. Todos nos hemos desprendido de realizar las actividades que normalmente hacemos para estar con ella.

\- ¿Estudias tú también?

\- Soy estudiante de postgrado en la Universidad de Chicago.

\- Vaya… alumnos de alta gama. De excelencia académica, sospecho. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Veintitrés.

\- Piensas seguir estudiando después, supongo.

Paty se sintió incómoda. Pensaba estudiar, sí, pero más por el hecho de no tener que enfrentarse a la vida real que por desear ser una eminente doctora, como quería ser su hermano, que después de la maestría haría un doctorado.

\- Haré todo mi esfuerzo.

\- Quizá sea bueno extender tu caso al gobernador. Quizá una beca pueda ser un gran estímulo, imagino que las clases superiores a nivel profesional son mucho más caras.

\- Una beca no estaría mal, pero mi padre no autorizaría a algo semejante. Está orgulloso de poder brindarnos educación a todos nosotros… no creo que le guste que otro pague por él.

\- Ya veo… -aunque no veía tanto. Algo no cuadraba.

\- Señorita Anderson –una enfermera habló, ingresando a la habitación y notando enseguida que la muchacha no estaba sola-. Lamento si he interrumpido…. Tuvo una llamada de parte de una familiar. Llamó diciendo que es la señora Emilia Anderson.

\- Mi abuela! –se puso de pie enseguida.

\- Le he dicho que pasaría el recado, pero no podía pasarle la llamada. Hay pocas líneas a piso y no estamos destinadas a responder ese tipo de solicitudes.

\- Muchas gracias, perdone la molestia. Iré a llamarle.

Paty dudó, mirando a su hermana cuando la enfermera se retiró. No sabía si era correcto dejarla sola con ese hombre, aunque pareciera muy amable.

\- Debo llamar a mi abuela. No ha podido venir al hospital y nos hemos comunicado con ella todos los días, pero hoy, con todo lo que ha pasado, creo que ninguno de nosotros lo recordó.

\- ¿Desea que me retire?

\- No quisiera entretenerlo, pero tampoco me siento tranquila con dejarla sola. Se despierta llorando, aunque después del medicamento que le dieron, ya no lo hace tan fuerte.

\- Puedo quedarme hasta que usted regrese. No me causa ninguna molestia, quizá con suerte pueda extenderle lo que me fue dicho por quienes me han enviado si despierta.

Paty asintió y salió a toda prisa, mientras Will miraba fijamente a la muchacha en la cama. Acarició su cama con suavidad hasta acercarse lo suficiente para poder notar la multitud de pecas de su cara.

\- Bella, igual que la madre –y palmeó no muy suavemente la mejilla de la muchacha, haciendo que Candy se estremeciese y se despertase de pronto.

Candy al mirarlo se quedó asombrada. Parpadeó varias veces, sin poder articular palabra. El hombre que estaba cerca de ella era una versión mayor de Albert. Atractivo, con algunas arrugas junto a los ojos y pocas canas a los lados en sus sienes. Traía un traje de color oscuro y tenía porte para usarlo.

\- Vaya… creí que no despertarías nunca. He charlado con tu hermana por más de quince minutos, pero no nos escuchaste.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Soy William Andley, muchacha. El padre de William.

\- Señor Andley… -y trató de incorporarse, pero no la dejó.

\- No te levantes, no he venido a una visita social. Vine para decirte que dejes de molestar a mi hijo. Él se ha divertido bastante contigo pero creo que la situación entre los dos le ha fastidiado ya. Quiere que le digas el monto que quieres para que lo liberes de toda responsabilidad contigo.

\- ¿Monto?! ¿Dinero, quiere decir? –preguntó tras boquear como un pez fuera del agua por un par de segundos. Ella no entendía nada.

\- Desde luego. Tú sabías que mi hijo es un hombre de dinero… a veces lo usa para los negocios, pero también lo usa para divertirse. Contigo fue algo entretenido, pero todo cansa. Hubiese venido él para decírtelo personalmente, pero tu familia se ha encargado de quitarle esa satisfacción, así que me ha enviado a mí -y sacó del interior del saco un papel doblado que extendió delante de ella con la firma de Albert impresa al final-. Solamente necesito que me digas cual es el monto, para llenarlo poniéndolo a tu nombre.

La expresión en la cara de Candy cayó. Aquella que había sido incrédula, ahora se tornaba seria e incluso mostraba pequeños rastros de dolor por instantes.

\- Entonces es cierto que piensa que soy una zorra… pero eso no es cierto. El bebé que esperaba era suyo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sobre eso? Dijo que no le importaba ya de quien hubiese sido, un poco de presión a algún médico que te tratara lo hubiera solucionado de cualquier modo, afortunadamente no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo. Con el hecho de haberte levantado de la cama, sabía que ya corrías ese riesgo –y se encogió levemente de hombros, con una mirada de fastidio-. Necesito que me digas el monto. No va a querer dejar este cabo suelto.

Candy apretó su mano derecha en un puño con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas antes de ponerse roja y aventar lo primero que encontró junto a la cama. Will se protegió la cara y se hizo hacia atrás, viéndola estupefacto.

\- Largo! Aléjese de mí! Dígale a su hijo que no me importa nada de lo que quiera darme, que me arrepiento de haberlo conocido..! –le gritó Candy con las lágrimas bañando ya sus mejillas-. Lo odio! Lo odio! lo odio! Lo odio…!

Will salió de ahí a toda prisa, todavía asombrado. Se trató de acomodar el saco, a sabiendas que su chofer y el guardaespaldas estaban reteniendo a los hombres de seguridad, sin necesidad de que lo hubiera ordenado.

\- No hay por qué alarmarse… he dicho algo que alteró a la señorita, prefiero retirarme para que se tranquilice. Seguramente ha sido lo que el médico nombró de que se encontraba demasiado sensible.

En ese momento, la hermana de Candy apareció alarmada debido a que escuchó los gritos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Mis disculpas, su hermana despertó demasiado sensible. Será mejor que me marche, pero haga favor de decirle que la propuesta está abierta si quiere pensarlo. La llamaré en esta misma semana.

Paty asintió y entró a la habitación enseguida. Ver a su hermana golpeando la cama la asustó bastante.

\- Cálmate, niña..! ¿Qué demonios haces? Te vas a lastimar más…!

\- Lo odio…! Lo odio…! –lloraba ahogadamente, llena de furia y sentimiento mientras Paty le retenía la mano y trataba de recargarla en su hombro. El suero que estaba conectado a la intravenosa no ayudaba-. Solamente jugó conmigo…!

\- ¿De qué hablas?!

Candy la miró, con la cara congestionada por el dolor-. Él no me amaba… nunca me amó.

* * *

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**

* * *

Gracias por seguir mi historia. No quise mencionar la cantidad de palabras que llevaba este, pero es mucho más largo que cualquiera que hubiere escrito antes. Espero que no les hubiere parecido tedioso. Un abrazo. Nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capi si Dios quiere.

Besos y bendiciones…

**ʚ****ï****ɞ**AnaEdith**ʚ****ï****ɞ**


End file.
